When I Met You
by WritingToPlease
Summary: When Claire finds that Shane Cheated, she packs her stuff and leaves, talking their daughter with her. 13 years later their daughter goes out to search for her dad, in a town called Morganville. When she finally finds him, How we he react? Better yet what happens when some of Shane's enemy's kidnap his daughter. Really bad summary but please read :)
1. Happy Days!

When I Met You Chapter 1 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I watched as my three year old daughter ran around the room laughing. Shane was chasing her shouting 'I'm gonna get you!'. That always made her laugh, which made me laugh. He finally caught her and started tickling her. She laughed even more and tried getting out of his grip, but oviously it was no use considering her age. Eve ran into the ran too see what was going on and as soon as she caught sight of the scene she immediately started laughing.

'Shane no wonder she's always so worn out, you use up all her energy' eve said smiling Just then Tyler and Josh came running into the run with guns in there hands. 'There he is, shoot him before he shoots us!' Tyler shouted. Him and Josh raised there fake plastic guns and started making shooting noises at Shane. Shane then dramatically fell to the floor and clutched his stomach, then eventually layed down. Josh and Tyler yelled out in victory and jumped around the room.

'Whats with all the noise?' Michael asked walking into the room. 'Dad we killed the enemwy' Tyler shouted. I smiled at how he pronounced the word enemy. In case you haven't realized Tyler is four years old and Josh is two, he can barely walk. They are Micheal's and Eve's sons, which should be impossible for vampires and humans to reproduce, but me being the brain-box figured out how to create some kind of way of making that happen. Then all of a sudden Carrie my three year old daughter ran up to me and hugged my leg.

'Mummy! Your home' She said clinging on to my leg still. I smiled and picked her up and walked to the couch and sat down. I smoothed down her long blonde/brown hair, and she looked up at me. God she reminded me of Shane when she did that. Her big wide eyes where blue and brown. Which is a really weird eye colour but it really did suit her, and you couldn't forget those eyes no matter how much you tried.

'So much like your father' i whisper to myself. Shane looked over at me and grinned.

'She should take that as a compliment, anyone would be lucky to look as handsome as me' Shane said.

I rolled my eyes 'Lets just hope she doesn't have your ego when she's older' i say looking back down at Carrie who was staring at Tyler and Josh. I put her down on the floor and she ran over to them. Shane then came and sat where Carrie was.

'SHANE! GET OFF YOUR SQUISHING ME!' I shouted

'But im soooo comfortable here' Shane pouted. I tried to shove him of but had no luck

'Please? I asked in a polite manner' i said

'One condition i have a kiss' Shane said with a smirk

'hmmm, go on then' i said smiling. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, soon the fireworks came, along with the sparks. This always happens when we kiss which makes it even better.

'Okay people can we please not? You know in front of the kids?' Eve said

'Chill Goth princess' Shane laughed and got up.

'Finally i can breath' i said

'Dad, dad, dad, dad, daaaaddddd' Tyler repeated bouncing around him.

'What?' Michael asked.

'Josh broke my gun so can we go back to the shop and get a new one?' He gushed.

'Maybe tomorrow, its too dark now' Michael said 'And anyway tea is out so go sit down'

Tyler looked over a Josh 'RACE YOU TO THE TABLE!' he shouted and bolted.

'Not fwar Ty you was cwoser' Josh said. He's so adorable, especially when he doesn't pronounce the words write. I picked up Carrie and placed her on a seat at the table. She picked up her spoon and placed it in her mouth.

I sighed 'Want Mummy to help you with your food?' i asked, she nodded, i took the spoon from her mouth and helped her eat her mash. Soon when she ate her tea she got down from the chair and waddled over to the couch. I then started on my food. We all talked about how our days went and what our plans where for the weekend. We then cleared up the table, it was Michael and Eve's turn to wash up. When i went over to the couch, i saw Carrie asleep with her dummy in her mouth.

'Auntie Claiiirreeee' Tyler said walking over to me

I put my finger to my lips 'Sssshhhhhh' i pointed at Carrie and he whispered 'Can you set me and Josh to bed, Mum and dad are busy' I nodded and picked up Carrie. I took Tyler's small hand and walked upstairs. I put Carrie in her bed and went into Tyler's and Josh's bedroom.

'Right kids, time for bed, what story is it this time?' i asked walking over to the small bookcase.

'BATMAN!' they both shouted.I grabbed the book out from the book shelf and started to read, half way through the book i looked up and noticed they where both sound asleep. I placed the book on top of the bookshelf and went downstairs.

'They all asleep?' Michael asked.

'Yer' i said whilst sitting down and cuddling with Shane.

Then the night went by like normal, me cuddled up to Shane and Eve cuddled up with Michael and eventually we all went to bed.

Okay so this is my first story, and i apologise for my spelling mistakes. If this chapter was too long then please tell me and i will try to make them smaller in the future, the next chapter should be better since Thats what going to start off the story. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Goodbyes!

Chapter 2 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of banging, followed by laughter. I looked to my right to find Shane wasnt their. He must of got up. I got dressed and went to the bathroom and did my buisness. As i walked out the bathroom i saw Eve coming out of her room.

'Morning Eve, what you doing up?' i asked

She groaned 'Oliver wanted me in this morning, talk about late notice i mean seriously? He employed some stupid girl who doesnt no jack shit about making coffee' She rolled her eyes. 'Guess thats morganville for you'.

I laughed 'hurry up down stairs, i'll make you breakfast' I smiled

'Why thank you claire bear' she said with a wink and went into the bathroom. I shook my head still smiling and went downstairs. Carrie was doodling in her giant note pad we got her for christmas, and ever since then we cant take it of her. Tyler and Josh where playing with their toy cars. God Tyler looked so much like Michael. He had blonde hair but not as bright as Michael's, and in the winter his hair goes darker. Weird. Josh has got light brown hair, but its gradually turning blonde as he's getting older. I walked into the kitchen to find Shane on his phone. Which is a very rare sight if you ask me, he only uses it for emergancy's or if i need him to pick Carrie up from nursery because Myrnin kept me back late. Dont get me wrong Myrnin loves Carrie, and he even lets me bring her around the lab if we wasnt going to use chemicals or stuff. Which of course Shane doesnt approve of. But nothing will get in the way of Mrynin's work when he gets so far into it, and that's why he keeps me back later.

'Hey babe, who you texting' i asked shane. He jumped up startled, with the most guilty lookon his face ever. 'Something wrong?' i ask him.

He sighs 'Claire dont creep up on me like that, you scared me'. He put his phone in his pocket and smiled at me 'Want to do something today? Maybe take Carrie to the park?' . Carrie adorded park's, it was probably her favourite place to go on weekends.

I nodded 'Sounds good' i said walking over to the fridge and looked for some bacon 'Is there any bacon left?' I asked shane but got no reply back. I turned and saw hm on his phone again but this time smiling at the screen. Okay this is getting weird. 'What you smiling at?' i said walking over to him. But instead of doing anything normal like showing me the screen he quickly closed whatever that was on his screen and put it away again.

'Who me? Erm..i smiling at a...picture. Yep a picture my old buddy sent me' He laughed, but with no amusment what so ever in it.

'Okaaayyyy then? So what time we heading to the park?' i took out the bacon from the fridge that was hidden behind everything else in there. God bet that was eve she always hides the good food to 'save' it. Whatever. I turned to the hob and I then place the pan on the stove. Shane came over to me and took over.

'Here let me do it, last time we let you cook bacon you burned it' He said

'I did not burn it, you kept talking to me and i completley forgot about it!' Okay maybe i should of been more considerate.

'What ever dont get a flame on'. I hit his arm playfully 'Jerk' I said to him and walked into the living room laughing.

'Mumm, look what i did' Carrie said whilst holding up her picture. She cant really draw, but she is only three, and it is funny when she draws Shane as a monkey. That got us all laughing.

'Wow Carrie your getting good, Want to go to the park later?'

'She jumped up and down on her chair 'Yesyesyesyesyes, can Tyler and Josh com too?' She is very close with Tyler and Josh. They never go anywhere without each other .Plus the boys are very protective over Carrie since she's a girl and all, which only reminds me of me and Shane.

'Of course hunny. But later, mummy has to go to work'

'With Uncle Myrie' she asked. Oh how i love to hear her say that. Myrie is Myrnin's nickname since she couldnt pronouce it right. 'Yes baby with Uncle Myrie, see you later dont be naughty' i said kissing the top of her head. 'Shane im off to work, Be back at in about 3 hours, Myrnin want me in to check something for him.' Usually he would be pissed because he thinks something is going on between us too, but i can assure you there is nothing at all. Myrnin might have feelings for me but i dont have non for him. Plus he's like frozen at the age of 40, which makes everything even weirder.

'Okay babe see you later' and then with that he kissed me on top of my head like i did with Carrie and walked upstairs humming. Whats with him. i shrugged it of and opened a portal.

3 and half hours later...

I walked into the glasshouse and closed the portal behind me. Wow what a morning i had. Myrnin can sure keep you busy, i mean how much work does a machine need? Whatever. i walked into the living room and saw Carrie, Tyler and Josh layed on the floor on top of loads on pillows and blankets. They was all asleep. Awww. Maybe Eve was in, she's usually in her room doing her nails or something, but i doubt it if she was the only one in, because then no one will be watching over the kids. I walked up stairs and checked the rooms. No one was anywhere. But then why was all the kids asleep downstairs. There was always soemone watching over them. Maybe the secret room. I clicked the button that was hidden and slowly walked in, the door closing quietly behind me. That's when i heard it. A just a laugh at a joke giggle, but a very VERY flirtotuois giggle. I quietly crept up the stairs making sure no one could here me and looked what was going it wasnt what i expected, and sertainly what i wanted to see. Infront of me was Shane and some blond bimbo making out on the couch. I couldnt belive it, i didnt no wheather to feel angry or sad. I went with angry.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' i shouted. They jumpedaway from each other and shane stood up.

'Claire listen to me, this really isnt what it looks like, well oviously it is but i can explain everythi-'

I cut him of 'SO YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY YOU WAS MAKING OUT WITH SOME BLOND BITCH BEHIND MY BACK, WITHOUT WATCHING OVER THE KIDS! NO NEED TO EXPAIN SHANE I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!' Note my sarcasem. H took a step towards me and i took a step back.

'Shane is this the girl you was telling me about?' The blond bitch said.

'Oohhh great you even told her about me, well thanks for the consideration' I had stopped shouting now.

'No Claire you dont understand, this is Anna i met her the other day and we got talking, she i thought she might be able to-'

'SO YOU MET THIS HOE BEHIND MY BACK, LET ME THINK IT WAS ALL FINE AND YOU STILL HAVE THE CHEEK TO BRING HER BACK HERE WHERE OUR CHILD IS AND MAKE OUT WITH HER' I coulldnt control my voice, this is far beyond out of order.

'NO! Claire listen to me plea-' Shane pleaded

'NO! YOU LISTEN, I THOUGHT YOU WAS DIFFRENT SHANE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, WELL THAT WAS BULLSHIT WASNT IT! AND YOU-' I pointed at the blond bitch called Alex 'YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT!'

She just smiled a cocky smile at me 'And what you gonna do if i dont?' she asked. That was it. i took a breath and grabbed her ear and dragged her out the room and down the stairs. Right at that moment Michael and Eve came through the door. They looked at us and took in what was in front of them.

'Whats going on?' Eve asked

'Wanna know whats going on, MY husband has been caught making out with this hoe!' . Eve looked from me to The girl, then to Shane who was on the bottom of the stairs.

'Claire it wasnt like that if you would listen to me i can exp-' Once again i cut him off.

'GET OUT MY HOUSE BITCH AND DONT EVER COME BACK!' i let her go and then suddenly she turned and bitch slapped me. It was so fast i didnt see it coming. My hand automatically went to my left cheek where she slapped me. Then i couldnt stop myself the amount of anger boiling through my body was to much. I grabbed the back of her head and brought it to my knee, then i punched her severl times in the face causing her to have a nose bleed and a busted lip.I grabbed her hair and shoved her outside.

'IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL DO MORE THAN THAT BITCH, WATCH YOUR BACK!' i shouted at her, and with that i slammed the door and turned to Eve, Michael and Shane's shoced expretions. What? They didnt know i could throw a few punches? Whatever. I stormed past shane and went into the living room. I picked up Carrie, which cause her to wake up.

'Carrie sweetie i need you to do mummy a big favour' i said as calmy as i could. She nodded rubbing her eyes.'Go find all you stuff you left around the house and bring them upstairs in my room, its important'.I put her down and she went of to collect her things. I then went upstairs followed by Shane who had a confused look on his face.

'Claire i didnt mean it to happen lt me explain plea-'

'NO!' i snapped

He finched at my tone, he knew how i despiesed people cheating on others, or even having affairs and now he does it to me? Oh hell no. So this is his punishment. I'm going to leave morganville, i dont know how long for but all i know is that i needed to get away from Shane. I opened the cuboards and wardrobes and took out evrything of mine i had. When i had packed all my belonging i went to Carries's room with another suit case.

'Claire dont leave me please.' Shane pleaded. I looked up and noticed he was crying. I felt a pang of guilt, but quickly shook it of, after all he cheated on me. I looked down and noticed bits of wet spots on my top. Then i realised i was crying to. Shane broke my heart in the matter of seconds. I cant just accept him back and forget what he did.

'Im so sorry Claire i could of pushed her of with much more force, but i didnt and i dont know why'. He sobbed

I finished packing Carrie's things and dragged the suitcass downstairs. With Shane following me like a lost puppy. He has tryed severel times now to take the suitcases out of my grip but i shoved him off again and agian. Michael was holding a crying Josh and both Eve and Tyler was crying.

'Dont go Auntire Cwaire' Josh sobbed

I smiled 'Dont worry i'll visit you soon and we'll all get ice cream, okay?' He nodded at me, putting his head on Michaels shoulder. Carrie was crying and i picked her up. She had her dummy and a bag of het things.

'Claire dont leave me , dont take Carrie away from me, You both mean the world to me dont do this please' He begged

I shook my head and went to hug Eve, then hugged Michael.

'Bye bye Tyler dont get into anymore trouble okay? And Josh no more breaking things, we wont have anymore supper glue left.' i sobbed to them. 'By Eve, look after your self, Michael make sure no one gets into any touble' They both nodded. I smiled 'Good'.I walked to the door.

'Bye daddy!' Carrie shouted

'Claire ple-' i didnt hesitate, i walked out the door with both suitcases in my hands and Carrie walking beside me. We got into the car and set of.

**So this chapter is very long, and im sorry if it didnt make sence. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Lies!

Chapter 3 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

'MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOOOOUUUUU' I Sang as i jumped around my bedroom. I loved to sing and dance. At school me and my friends would be in all the competitions, but you see im more of a street dancer. I dont like ballet dancing, its not really for me. But my best friend Hailey is a ballet dancer and she's very felxible. Where as i am not. But when it comes to singing, i get bad stage fright so i dont go into the singing competitions. People say i should because they all say im amazing at it, but i dont know that for sure i mean the could just be saying that because their my friends. Or possibly because they are scared of me. I mean i have had fights before but only about three. I won them all. Im not scared of anyone, and thats the problem. I should know who to get involved with and who i shouldnt but i dont feel scared when i should. Oh well.

'CARRIE!' Mum yells as she walks into the room.

'Yer?' i asks calmy

'TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN' She shouts. I roll my eyes and stop the music.

'Happy now?' i ask. She raises an eyebrow at me.

'Ohh little miss attitude' She says walking over to my bed and sitting down. 'Have you packed your stuff, for your school trip?' She asks scanning the room for my suitcase.

'Yes mum i have for a while now, and anyway i have anoth money to buy clothes when i get there so it doesnt really matter' i say sitting down next to her.

'Doesnt matter, anything could go wrong you know you could loose your suitcase or-'

I cut her of 'Or i could keep it with me at all times intill i get to the hotel' I say with a sarcastic smile.

'You know im just looking out for you sweetie' she says with that serious motherly tone. Oh god here it comes, the whole ' you know i'll support you with whatever you do, and if you need any advice, you know where i am' speach. She always says it. I know she's being all supportive and everything but she doesnt have to say it all the time. I think its just because of dad. Not my stupid step dad of course, but my real one. The one i havn't met. Yet. Thats kind of where i'm going. Wich is totally confusing because everyone thinks im going on a school trip, but really im going to see my dad. The real one. He doesnt now im coming, im just going to suprise him. I bet your wondering how i know where he lives and stuff. Want to know? Me and mum have talked plenty of times. She told me about a town called Morganville. So i lookd it up on google maps, and even asked everyone at school if they have heard of it. Me and my friends we have been planning this 'trip' for even. So today i'm a very nervous person.

'What you thinking about' Mum asks.

I sighed 'Mum, did dad even like me? I mean it sounds like you left with ease. Plus you can never tell me any stories about me and him.' Its true, she never tells me about any funny times with him. Its like he didnt want me at all.

She sighed this time 'He loved you Carrie, you was his everything. The reason i didnt tell you was because i thought it would upset you or bring idea's into your head about us all meeting again one day'. Well now i feel guily, knowing that she didnt want me to meet him yet and i'm going behind her back. She's gonna be disapointed if she finds out. Lets hope she doesnt.

'Okay mum' i say and get up. We go downstairs.I grab my coat and put my shoes on. 'Mum, im of to school' i say as i was just about to walk out the door, but something grabbed my wrist. I turn and faced my mum.

'Wait Carrie listen, if you ever want to know anything about your dad i will tell you. Your older now you have responsibilitys' she says.

'Okay, we'll talk about it when i get back ok?' She nods her head and smiles, but her eyes told a diffrent story, she was sad.

'Have a good trip sweetie' She kisses the top of my head like she always does and walks away. I sighed and walked out the door.

**At school...**

'So you know what to say if my mum calls you?' i asks my group of all nod there heads in bordem. I have been pestering them all week. But they all understand why, i mean this is my real dad who i am going to meet.

'You sure you dont want me to come with you?' Jake asks. Jake, has had a crush on me for ages, possibly years. But i would never go there. I mean sure he's hot and has a great personalitly, but i see him more as a brother.

'Im sure, and besides it would be awkward for you, you would be just standing there' i say hugging him.

'Im just looking out for you Carrie' he says looking down. I sigh, he really needs to get over me.I dont want to hurt him.

'Right then sweet cheecks lets help you with your stuff' Fin says grabbing the suitcase. Fin is gay and he too is like my brother. Jake even gets jelous of us too even know he knows Fin is gay. But he should know by now, that me and Fin are never going to happen. Me and Fin became close when these kids were bullying him about his sexuality, i owned up to them. Ever since then we became inseparable. Aww.

Fin put my stuff in the boot of the taxi and kissed me on the forehead 'By sweet cheecks, be careful k? And dont forget to call me when you get there or if you see any cute guys' He said the last part with a wink. I laughed and hugged him.

'I love you Fin you know that?' I say and pulled away from the hug.

'Of course, how could you not' he says.

i shook my head and turn to Hailey, we hug for a minute then she holds me at arms length.

'Call me when you get there, tell me if anything goes wrong okay? I dont know what i'd do if i lost you Carrie, going to another town on your own is dangerous' She says concered. I hug her again.

'Dont worry Hails i'll be fine. Just make sure you stay away from my house for a bit, and try to avoid my mum, she thinks your all coming with me. Plus if she calls you just act like your on the trip. Comment on the views, the food anything.'

'I know the drill Carrie, just be carefull'. I nod and get into the taxi.

'Where to miss?' The taxi man says

'Morganville' i say and waved at my friends as the taxi drove away.

Claires P.O.V

I hate watching Carrie go. It always reminds me of Shane. _Shane_. The name still gives me butterflies. I missed him so much. Maybe i did over react, if i would have listened then we could still maybe be . Carrie reminds me of him. Wich only make it harder for me. I love Carrie with all my heart. I would take a bullet for her, its just sometimes i cant cope, with the memories. God i'm a terible mother.I walk into the kitchen to see Barry, my boyfriend. We have been dating for 5 years. I do love him, but just not in the way i love shane. Scrap that i _used_ to love shane. I met Barry at the lab. He asked me out and i said yes and he hit it of from there. Carrie likes to call him boring Barry, because he never lets her puts her music on too loud, or always wants her in at 8. But i always remind him that she isnt that 11 year old girl he met, and so she can come in at 10:30. He is controlling i guess, he doesnt want Carrie having boyfriends or staying out incase something happens. But he's just looking out for her, and he does mean well.

'Hey honey, i have to go to the lab today, Jenkings wants me in' He says, Jenkings is our boss, we call him by his last name though, makes it sound more professional if you ask me.

'Okay sweetie, what time will you be in?' i asks putting some toast into the toaster.

'Erm lets see-' He checked his watch 'Erm maybe 5? I text or ring you if i'm being kept back longer, or if i get let out early' He said

'Okay well, have a good day honey' He gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

His kisses arnt like Shane's. We dont have fireworks where as me and shane do. I dont know if we would still have them if we ever met again. But we did used to. Okay anoth thinking about him, i have some serious cleaning to do. Since Carrie has gone for a week on a school trip, it will be easier, it is mostly her mess after all. But who can blame them, she is a teenager. Teenagers do stupid things.

Carrie's P.O.V

I dont know how long i had been in the taxi for but it seemed like hours. We finally pulled up infront of a coffee shop. The taxi driver turned and looked at me.

'Here we are, i could drop you of at the house you where going to if you want' He said smiling. I told him about visiting my dad on the way there. I do know the taxi driver, well my mum does, he knows that im Claire Danver's daughter. We are really well known back at home.

'No thank you, im fine here,i need to get used to the town anyway' i say getting out my money. I payed the taxi driver and got out the car. I grabbed my stuff from the boot and waved the taxi man good bye. I turned around and walked into the coffee shop. I went and lined up for a mocha. Soon it was my turn to order.

'Mocha please' i asked the women. She smiled at me and went of to make my drink. She came back within 5 minutes with my order.

'There you go, 2 pound 50 please' She held out her hand. I payed for the drink and walked outside. Wow it was really warm around here. I took out a piece of paper, it had an adress on it. This should be where my dad lived. Again your probably wondering how i got the address. Well one time mum was drunk and i got her talking about Morganville i acted like i couldnt remember the street dad lived down, even know i didnt know at all. She said 'Ohh silly girl its Lott Street'. My plan had i was about to ask someone for directions i heard whislting.

'Hey there Sweet thang, havnt seen you around' I turned around to see a very hot boy talking to me. I wouldnt of minded talking to him , but right now im busy.

'Hey, yer i'm new here, could you show me where this street is?' I asked politely

He looked down at the sheet of paper 'Sure baby follow me' he started to walk of. So i followed him. I could here his friends cheering him as if they thought he had a chance with me. Bless the little cotton socks. We soon arrived at a street. Probably Lott street.

'This is where you need to be, anything else i could do for you' He said, i dont know if that was ment to be some kind of pick up line or something but it really didnt work.

'Nope im fine now thanks for your help' i said walking of. I no i can be mean, but oh well. I looked at all the diffrent houses down the street hoping to find someone hanging out in their front garden. I saw a lady watering her flowers. Maybe i should ask her.

'Excuse me' i said walking up to her gate. She looked over at me, She was old looking maybe around the age of 60? She was wearing a long flowered skirt that was purple, and a light blue blouse, with black slippers.

'Can i help you dear?' She asks with a small smile.

'Yer i wondering if you knew where a guy called Shane Collins lives?' i say

'Of couse number 7 down there' She points to a house at the end of the street. I look back over to her.

'Thank you' I walk towards the house. Number 7. I took a deep breath and walk to the front door. Come on Carrie you have come this far, dont back down now. Before i could stop myself i knocked on the door.

**Well this was a fun chapter to write. I'm sorry if i keep making these chapters long, i dont mean to. I also want to apologise for my spelling mistakes. I havn't got a spell check on my word pad so some words are spelt wrong. Please comment on this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Meeting You!

Chapter 4 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I knocked on the door. My heart was beating so fast, im not surprised if you could hear it. My hands where shaking so much, i couldnt hold my phone anymore so i put it in my coat the door opened. A tall guy with blond curly hair stood there looking at me. He was wearing a white top, with black jeans.

'Hi' He said

'Hi' I i said back. Why am i acting so stupid?

'Is there something i can help you with?' He said

'Errmm, yer i'm here to see a guy, Shane Collins' I said, god this is uncomfortable

'Shane? Oh right come in, i'll go get him for you' He opens the door wider and makes a hand gesture for me to enter. I slowly walk in, and look around. It all seems so familiar, the smell, the furniture everything.

'Just wait in there' He points in to what looked liked the living room. I nod my head and walked in. There was a girl sat on the couch watching TV. She was dressed in a black top, with white skulls on it. She had a matching skirt with the same pattern printed on it. Along with big heavy doc martens, that where of course back. This girl must be goth. She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes scanning me up and down, then she finally met my eyes.

'Hey' She says

'Hi' I answer back. God whats with the blunt conversations?

'You here for Shane' She stands up and walks to me.

'Erm, yer'. Yer this girl is a i know? Well she is wearing very heavy eyeliner, and lots of mascara. Her hair is black aswell. No surprise there.

'Well He's upstairs he will be down in a minute, im Eve by the way' She held out her hand. _Eve_. That name rang a bell.I shook her hand, i was about to tell her my name when i heard someone coming down the stairs. It was that blond dude again, followed by another guy. He had Dark brown shaggy hair, and was wearing a black top, with dark blue jeans. The blond haired dude walked past me to Eve and kissed her. They must be dating then. I turned to face the Brown haired guy and noticed he was already staring at me. He had dark brown eyes, like my mums but only her eyes her more lighter. It was only intill he spoke, that i hadn't realised i'd been staring.

'Is there something i can help you with? Or are you just gonna keep staring at me?' He asked, his voice sounded freaked out. Oh god now he's gonna think his daughter is a complete freak.

'Oh...I..uh..sorry i didnt realise i was staring' I looked down and pulled out a picture of my supposed to be dad. I looked up from the picture and from the guy stood in front of me. It was like i was playing a game of spot the difference. I smiled to myself and put the picture back in my pocket.

'Im here to ask you some questions...about a women. Are you Shane Collins?' i asked him. I could tell he was freaked out by me. But thats probably because i was staring at him and holding photo's up in front of him. Who does that? Nobody normal.

'Yer i am, is this going to be long?' He is obviously an impatient person.

'No, erm so this women' I kept fidgeting, its so hot in this room or is that just me? 'i think you used to date her, her name is Claire, Claire Danvers' As soon as i said her name. He stood up properly.

He narrowed his eyes at me 'Yer i used to date her. Why does that matter to you?' He asked harshly. Oh my god this is going so wrong. Eve must of felt my awkwardness because she then spoke.

'Shane, be easy on her she's just a kid' she warned him. She looked back at me and smiled. 'Carry on sweetie, he doesnt mean to be so rude' Shane shot her a look.

'Well...erm..you use to date her,and you had a daughter aswell didnt you? But she left and-' I was soon cut of.

'Okay what is this about? Because i really dont have time for silly little teenagers who thinks its funny to joke around like this, so what do you really want?' He asked even more harshly than before, he even walked closer to me.

'I'm not joking! I swear im here to see you because i..uh..well' I started how do i tell a guy that i'm his daughter. He might not even be the right guy! God i'm so messed up, I should of thought this through .Well look at the mess im in now.

'Spit it out hunny' Eve said. The where all staring at me. Shane , Eve and the other guy who's name i hadn't learnt yet.

'Well i dont really know how to say this, but i think...maybe...that i'm your daughter' I say. I didnt dare meet his eyes, i looked straight down. Never known my shoes to be so interesting. There was an awkward silence which made me look up. Shane looked so angry.

'Go home little girl, isnt your mother worried? Plus its getting dark and you know what happens after dark?' His tone was so cold, i flinched at it.

'But i just got here i came all this way and your not gonna even gonna-'

'I DONT CARE! NOW GO HOME AND STAY AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!' He shouted at me. Tears stung my eyes.

'Please listen i can prove it , i have pictures, video's anything, take a DNA test i you want, but you got to belive me. Please' I was practically begging him.

'Whats your name?' The blond dude asks me.

'Carrie, Carrie Collins' i say looking down. Mum hasn't divorced Shane yet, because he didnt sign the papers and she didnt want to come back down here to face him again. I suddenly felt arms around me. I didnt care anymore i hugged the person who was hugging me back. The person let go of me. Eve was hugging me.

'Please tell me your not joking' It looked like she was about to cry as well. i shook my head. She laughed 'You dont know how long we have been looking for you and your mum' she says. I laughed then.

'Show me you proof' Shane said.

'Shane come on, you can tell its her, not only does she look like claire but she looks like you as well, and she has the same eyes from when she was younger.' Eve said in a matter-of-factly-tone. My eyes are brown and blue which is wierd because not many people have those colours. Maybe blue and green, but not blue and brown. So people can tell if its me from my eye colour. Messed up right?

'No, i want proof, if you are who you really say you are then show me a picture of your mum and you' he was taking steps towards me as he spoke.

'No problem' i take out my phone and went through all my photo's. Finally i found one. I showed him the photo. Then i took out the photo i had of him. The one i compared to him earlier. It was him and mum smiling at each other. No my mother doesnt know i have this photo, and she doesnt need to. I handed the photo over and he took it. He looked back and forth at my phone screen and the picture in his other hand.

'I also have video's' i say taking back my phone and the other photo i gave him. He slowly looked up at me, meeting my eyes. He started taking more steps towards me and stopped right in front of me. I looked up at him, wow he is tall. Then without any warning he pulled me into a hug, i relaxed against him and let out a big sigh of relief.

'You belive me?' it came out more of a question. He pulled back smiling.

'Well how else could you have got that sexy photo of me?' He says. I laugh at him and shrugged. Could this moment get any more perfect?

**So** **there go, she has finally met him. Also i have posted two chapters today just for you all, so i hope you like them and please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Telling The Truth!

Chapter 5 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, my Carrie has come back here for me. _My Carrie. _The name kept ringing in my head. This is so hard to believe The last time i saw her was like 13 years ago. Those where the days i used to chase her around the living room and catch her, then tickle her to death. She used to laugh so much every time She had the most cutest laugh too. Even on the night when i used to set her to bed. She used to say how monsters where in the cupboard and so i had to open it and kick thin air. Then tell her that daddy had sorted it all and now she was safe from every monster possible. She would smile at me and eventually doze of to sleep. But so much has changed. I wouldn't be able to do any of those things anymore. Mainly because of her age, i mean how old will she be now? like 16?

'How old are you?' i ask curiously.

She smiled '16, but im 17 in a few months'

'That's exactly what your mother used to say' I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me so much of Claire. Her hair was blond/brown, that she put back in a pony tail. She was wearing shorts that was dark blue and a grey t-shirt. All in all she looked beautiful. Like Claire always looked. How i miss Claire, she never once left my mind since she left. Neither did Carrie. I always wondered how she would look now, and i'v finally got my answer.

'Do you want a drink?' i asked her, she nodded. 'Do you want a hot chocolate?' that made her smile. 'I'll take it as a yes then'. I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Carrie's P.O.V

'I'll take it as a yes then' Shane said. I still dont know whether to call him dad or not. He walked of into the kitchen. Leaving me with Eve and the other guy, who's name i still dont if Eve had read my mind she spoke.

'This is Michael' She pointed to the guy standing next to her.

'Michael? Michael glass?' i asked. Mum had told me about him, apparently he sings. Mum described his voice like angels.

'Yer, did your mum mention me?' I nodded.

'She told me that you sang, she said you was really good'

He grinned, and Eve chuckled 'Did she ever mention a time where we went clothes shopping and-'

'And the security man tried flirting with her? Yes she mentioned that. She told me how you also called her Claire-Bear' i say laughing.

That made Eve laugh' Yer Thats my little nickname for her, how is she now? Is she doing fine?' She asks and sits down at the table. The table was long, made of wood, and light brown. They had a really big living room so the couches was at one side of the room along with the telly and stuff, then the other side had a giant table. Probably for when its tea time.

'She's doing fine' i say. Okay i dont really want to talk about her because, 1) They could find out that my mum doesn't know im here, so they will send me back, then she will find out and probably ground me for my whole life. She told me that Morganville was dangerous, but never actually told me why. So my second reason is that my mum has a very boring boyfriend and i dont want to hurt Shane.

'What does she think of you meeting Shane?' Michael asks me. Oh god what do i say now? Yer she doesn't really know, but hey im sure she will be proud. . . She would kill me. I looked down.

'She... ermm...she thinks that-' I was cut of by Shane entering the room, juggling cups in his hands.

'There you go Michael' He handed Michael a cup 'Eve' He then gave Eve a he finally came to me 'Your hot chocolate' he says passing me a cup. 'Careful its hot'. I took hold of the handle and placed the cup on the table.

'So you was saying about what your mum thinks about all this' Michael says. He was looking at me weirdly now. No more like examining me. God he isn't gonna let this go.

'She, erm...thinks its good' Well isnt that convincing. Note my sarcasm. He stared at me for a moment, then raised his eyebrow.

'She does know your here right?' He asks. God he knows , what am i going to do now.

'Yer of course she does, why wouldn't she?' I say, i'm dropping myself deeper in this.

'Because Claire wouldn't let you go alone' He says and leans against the couch.

'Well she did, you see she has changed over the years, she has alot of trust in me.' I say, i didnt dare meet his eyes.

'Okay, i believe you' He says. No he didnt, he knows, oh god. I look up at him and smile. What else can i do?. With that my phone rang, i took my phone out and looked at the caller ID, it was mum. Great, perfect timing.

'I have to take this, can i go outside?' I look at Shane. He nods. I made my way outside, and answered the phone.

**'Hey mum' I said **

**'Hey baby, hows the school trip going?' She asks**

** 'Its going great mum, what you up too?'**

** 'Nothing much, its boring here without you'**

** 'Aww mum, i'v been gone a few hours and your already missing me'**

** 'When you have kids, you will understand'**

** 'Well that isn't going to happen. Not yet anyway.'**

** 'So where are your friends? Are they in the same hotel room as you? What's they food like?'**

** 'Yer mum were in the hotel now, we are sharing the same room, obviously not with the boys'**

** 'Thank goodness,i dont want anything funny going on over there' 'Mum really? Thats so embarrassing'**

** 'I'm just saying Carrie, you know i'm very protective over you especially Bar-'**

** 'I know, i know boring Barry wouldn't like me having fun'**

** 'Come on honey, you know its not like that'**

** 'Whatever' 'So tell me what the views are like, and the food.'**

** 'I will mum as soon as i get settled.' **

**'Okay well i'll let you get going, Have fun on your trip. Not many school offers good ones like this'**

I turned around to face the front door, only to find Michael leaning against it, staring at me.

'Mum i have to go Fin wants me' I say, and locked eye's with Michael. 'Okay honey, call me later, or if not later than tomorrow, i worry about you, you know?' 'Yes mum i know, bye love you' 'Love you too, bye'

I put the phone down. Me and Michael just stared at each other for a moment. I was waiting for him to speak.

'She doesn't know your here does she?' He says. 'Of course she does, sh-' He cut me of. 'Dont bother lying Carrie, i just heard the conversation' His face was blank, it had no expression on it at all. I sighed 'No. She thinks i'm on a school trip, with my friends. She has no idea that its all a lie.' I looked down now. Whats he gonna think of me now? He probably doesn't even trust me. He probably thinks i'm just some lying scumbag tha-. He interrupted my mental babble.

'Your gonna have to tell Shane' He says 'But he will send me back home! Then mum will find out and-' He cut me of again. 'No but's Carrie, you have to tell him' He then walked back into the house. Oh god what's Shane gonna say?He's probably going to hate me forever. Oh well i have to face him sometime. I walked back in the house, and made my way to the living room, where Shane, Eve and Michael was staring at me.

'Michael told me you wanted to tell me something' Shane said, he looked sad. Why was he sad? I wasn't going to tell him anything sad.

'Yer, erm...its...about..my mum. She doesn't know im here. In fact she thinks im on a school trip with all my friends. We planned this for months now'. I realized i was shaking. Like i was when i knocked on the door earlier.

'Carrie' Shane said. I looked up at him. 'You have to go home. There is a reason why your mum didnt let you come here along, she will be so angry when she finds out'.

'_If_ she finds out. Please dad you dont understand how long i have planned this, i came all this way from another town, and i still have alot of time to get to know you' I say, i really dont want to leave him, not now, not ever.

He sighed 'Carrie, please its not safe'. I looked down.

'Well can i a least stay tonight? Give you more time to think things through. I do have a week after all' I wasn't giving up. I'm not coming all this way for nothing. Shane looked over at Michael, who nodded.

'Alright, but only tonight' He says.

'Yey!' I do a little happy dance, and they all start laughing. Thats when i heard the front door open and close behind me.

'SHANE!' Some one shouted. It sounded like a girls voice. I was right. The girl walked straight past me and walked over to Shane, kissed him and giggled.

'Hey, i'v been calling you, why haven't you answered?' The girl said. She was a blond girl. With a very short skirt on, and a top that showed alot of her cleavage. EW.

'I'v been busy sorry' Shane says simply. I looked over at Michael and looked the blond girl looked over at me and back at Shane.

'Who is this?' She asks looking back at me. She looked me up and down very slowly. I looked at Shane and gave him a who-the-hell-is-this look.

He sighed again 'Anna, this is Carrie my daughter, Carrie this is girlfriend Anna' Shane said , he didnt look at me, he just looked down. He has a girlfriend? Why did no one tell me?

**So this chapter isn't so interesting , im sorry. But i needed to get this bit out the way. I also want to say thank you for your comments, they do put a smile on my face. Please keep the comments coming i like to know what you guys think. Thanks or reading :)**


	6. Fights!

Chapter 6 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I didnt know what to do. It was like i was frozen. I just did the first thing that came to my mind. I stuck out my hand and smiled at her.

'Hi, im Carrie' i say. She looks down at my hand and then turned back to Shane.

'Is this why you haven't been answering my calls' she sounded angry. I put my hand down from mid air, how rude. No one has ever done such a thing to me. She has genuinely pissed me off, and im not sure how long i will contain my anger if she continues to be like this.

'Yes' Shane said and looked at me for a moment, then back to her.

'Well at least your being we still on for tonight?' She asks, putting a hand on his chest. Seriously, that is disgusting .

'Ermm, sorry Anna , maybe another time. I'v only just got Carrie back after all these years, i need to get to know her' He said. Aww thats cute. She spun around to face me. Oh here we go. I swear if she starts on me i will punch her right in that fake nose of hers.

'Hi...Carrie.' She looks me up and down again with a disgusted look on her face. Oh hell no.

'Is there something wrong? You keep staring at me.' I say trying hard to keep my anger out of my tone.

'Of course not, sweetie. Isnt your mum around?' She answered. Is she doing what i think she's doing. She wants me to go to my mums house so she can go out with my dad. Doesn't work like that.

'No actually, she isnt' I say with a bitterly tone.

'Well then she can come with us, you like the cinema right?' She talks from me and Shane.

'No Anna, she cant. Another night we will go to the cinema okay?' Shane says to Anna.

'But you cant blow me off for _her_, i mean call her mum up or something she can have her for the night' She says. God she is desperate, cant she just take no for an answer.'Who is your mum sweetie?' She asks a little too kindly, but i think we both know she's faking.

'Claire, Claire Danvers' I say. Okay now i really want to punch her, she is getting on my last nervs.

'Claire? You mean that vampire slayer girl? The book worm, oh my god Shane you dated _her_? Well i can tell you no there is no competition there, i mean she probably wasn't even _fun_, comp-' That is the last straw, i cut her off

'Why dont you shut the fuck up bitch?' I say stepping towards stepped near me.

'Carrie watch your language, Anna please go ho-' Anna then cut Shane off.

'And why dont you try to shut me up, little girl' She came towards me now.

'Little girl? I'm anything but little thank you very much, and if you didnt cut _my_ dad off just then i'm pretty sure he would of told you to leave' I say.

'Oh bitch do you _want_ a slap?' She says, we where getting very close to each other now, and my anger level was very high.

'I _dare_ you to slap me, go on right there' I say and pointed to my left cheek. Michael stepped between us now.

'Why dont we all calm down' Said Michael, putting his arm in front of me so i couldn't walk any further towards Anna. Calm down? She was just slagging my mum off and now he expects me to _calm_ down.

Anna laughed, urgh what an annoying laugh she has 'Stupid little girl, just like your mother' She says. .It. I pushed past Michael's arm.

'Carry on bitch, im really not scared of you.' I say, she laughed again. I was just about the go for her, when i felt strong arms around my waist. 'GET OFF ME!' I shout.

'ANNA GO HOME' Shane shouts, as he tried to keep a hold of me. Eve grabbed Anna by her arm and dragged her out of the house. Soon i heard the front door close and Eve came back into the living room.

'Get off, she's gone now, so no fights will be made' I said. He let go off me, i stepped away from him and took a deep breath. _Count to ten Carrie, count to ten_.

'Carrie you cant just lash out at people' Shane said. 'She started it, she was the one slagging of my mum, and you didnt do anything about it, so i thought i should' i say, why was he defending her?

'Doesn't mean you can just make a fight out of it' He said. URGH. What does he know? Its not like he knows what its like to have an annoying bitch slag of his mum.

'Why dont we go out? Get some air, you need to cool down. It will just be me and you' He says to me. I nod my head, whilst looking down. Great impression i'v made, they now think i'm a trouble causer.

'Hey, dont think bad about yourself because of whats just happen I know what its like, i'v probably had a fight with half the people in this town.' He couldnt keep from smiling now. I dont get why he was so happy.

'Well that's one thing you have inherited from Shane' Eve says. I laugh and shake my head.

Shane walks to the door and we waved bye the Eve and Michael. We walked down the steps of the house. Not many people where around, which is weird because it was still daytime. As we walked around Morganville for a bit we got to know each other. We was both laughing at each other and making jokes. Shane could really take my mind of things. Like Anna. URGH. He showed me a few places, as we walked and time flew by so quickly.

'Want anything?' He asks looking at the coffee shop in front of us. I realized it was the one the taxi driver had dropped me of at. I shook my head.

'No thanks i'm good.'

'Alright then, do you know what the time is?' He asks me.I get my phone out.' 5:30.' I put my phone back in my pocket.

'We should head back home now, its getting dark' He looks at the sky. It was a deep blue, and it looked beautiful. I could really get used to seeing this everyday. He started walking and so i followed. By the time we got back to his house it was 6 o'clock. We had been out most of the day, walking around Morganville. Shane told me that we only visited a small part of it. So there was more to come.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, and waited for me to enter. As we walked in the smell of food hit my nose. It was then i realise how hungry i was. Shane obviously saw this, because he laughed and said 'You like taco's?'. Taco's makes them all the time, they are seriously tasty. I nod my head. 'Good because that's whats for tea, i'm going to make you a drink just go in there and sit down, Tyler and Josh should be here' With that he walked into the kitchen. Tyler and Josh. Those names rang a bell, but i shrugged it of. As i was about to open the door i heard Eve talking.

'Dont make her feel uncomfortable okay? She'll be feeling a bit left out since this is her first visit, so no hitting on her got it?' Aww its good that Eve understood me.

'Mum come on, we aint like that-' A male voice said

'Whatever Josh you hit on any girl you see' Another male voice said

'I'm just warning you okay? Shane wont be happy if he notices you two have made her uncomfortable' Eve said to them. I could just imagine her face right now. Too me she's very predictable.

'Hear anything good' I jumped at the voice behind . God how long was he there for.

'I wasn't doing any-' I tried to explain. But he laughed which made me stop.

'Dont worry, everyone's done it' He opened the living room door. How embarrassing could that moment have got.

'Tyler, Josh theirs someone i want you to meet' He looked at me, and made a gesture to come in. I slowly walked into the room and look at the two boys who sat at the had light brown hair, with bits of blonde in it, with green eyes, and the other one had blonde her and very deep blue eyes. Oh those where a nice pair of eyes. They where both smiling at me like crazy fools. I looked to Shane. He pointed at a seat for me to sit down on. As i sat down he gave me a plate. That's when Michael came in with a huge plate full of taco's. Yum.

'Hi i'm Josh' I looked up at the one that spoke. Oh so Josh is the one with the green eyes. He held out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

I shook it and smiled 'I'm Carrie'

I looked over to who i thought was Tyler 'Im Tyler' I looked at him,. He's sooooo hot. Well to be honest they both are. Plus i was right about his name. He held his hand out, i took my hand from Josh's, and went to shake Tyler's hand. I looked up at him and noticed he was already staring at me smiling. .God his smile. He was sat opposite me, and Eve was sat next to me. Josh was opposite Eve, and Michael and Shane sat at the ends. There was still loads of room left on the table. I hadn't realized we was still holding hands intill Shane put a cup down next to me. I pulled my hand away.

'Is she the girl we saw on those silly baby videos' Josh asks Michael, i'm pretty sure that Josh and Tyler are Michael's and Eve's sons. They look really alike.

Michael nods 'Yer' 'Thought so, how long are you staying?' He asks taking a bite of his taco. I shrugged, and started on my taco. I could feel eyes on me at the table. 'How old are you?' Tyler asks, his voice. I could listen to that for ever. '16, but i'm 17 in a few months' I said talking a sip of my boys looked at each other for a moment, then Tyler smiled at Josh. Josh gave him a oh-no-you-dont look. 'Cool i'm 17, and Josh here is 15' Tyler said with a smirk. Josh quickly changed the subject, probably because he doesn't like being the youngest. 'So Carrie whats your school like?' Josh said, ripping his eyes from Tyler's Boys. I dont understand them. 'Crap' I say, they laughed. 'Well apart from my friends and the dance lessons there, i cannot stand it'. They was both staring at me, listening.

'You dance?' Tyler asks 'Yer, i love it, all the singing, dancing and acting lessons. I get high grades in them. Well i get high grades in nearly all my classes but those lessons are what im the highest in.' 'What type of dance do you do? Ballet?' Josh says, they both looked so interested. I personally thought i was a boring person. 'No, i do street, i dont like ballet' i say. He just smiled and starts eating again.

'Why dont we go to the cinema tommorow?' Shane asks me.

'Sounds good' I say, the scene with Anna immediately came to my mind.

'Great Tyler do you know what films are on, you'v been there this week right?' He turned to Tyler, who was still staring me. Oh god, i felt so awkward. Shane started clicking in front of his face 'Tyler, Tyler, Tyler . He soon snapped out of. I just pretended i didnt notice a thing. Where as Josh couldn't stop laughing.

'What?' Tyler said 'Do you know what films are on?' Shane said looking amused. I noticed Michael and Eve where lauging to.

'I dont know' Tyler's said, and carried on eating his taco. 'My god man, could you stare any more?' Josh says to Tyler. Josh was still laughing, but then Tyler hit him in the arm.

'Ow! What was that for? I didnt do anything, or should i say i didnt stare at anything' Josh said laughing.

'One word Josh, _Tracey_' Tyler said and smirked. Josh immediately stopped laughing and gave Tyler a death stare.

'It was a very dark room okay? I couldn't make out who it was' Josh said going a bit red.

'Tell me Josh is she a good kisser' Tyler said, he couldn't keep from smiling.

'Actually she is'

Tyler gave him a disgusted look 'Dude that's disgusting' . Josh shrugged and then they both burst out laughing. Which made everyone else laugh. Including me. After that, i got to know everyone a bit more, and it turns out Michael and Eve are Josh and Tyler's and Tyler have alot in common too, which if you must know, im very proud of. Plus Eve wants to take me out shopping during the week.

Looks like i'm staying the week after all.

**This chapter is long, and i'm sorry. I know i keep saying i'll make them shorter but, idea's keep coming into my head. I also wanted to add a bit of romance in this story, to spice it up a bit. Please comment on what you think of this chapter. Thanks or reading :) **


	7. Long Time No See!

Chapter 7 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up, in a room i'v never seen before. I looked around, and swung out of bed. Where the hell am i? Then images from last night came flooding back into my mind. I sighed in relief. My god i thought i had a one night stand or something. Looking around the room i saw my suitcase that i brought here. Okay i do not remember taking that up here, in fact i dont even remember going to bed. I must of been really tired. I got changed into some different clothes, and went into the bathroom, taking my toothbrush with me. I did my business, brushed my teeth and went to put it back in my room. As i walked back out i saw Josh coming out of his bedroom. He had no t-shirt on! I could really get used to this :). All he was wearing was black jeans, and he was holding his shirt in his right hand. He looked across at me and smiled.

'Morning, Carrie. Sleep well?' He asked, putting his t-shirt on. Shame.  
'Yer, who took me upstairs? I dont even remember going to bed.' I said.  
'Tyler did. When we all ate our tea we watched TV for a bit, you just fall asleep' He was still smiling. Well this boy is a very happy person.  
'Oh right, well i'll see you downstairs then' I said. I smiled at him and walked down the stairs. The smell of bacon hit me. Ohhhhhh bacon, the best thing in the world. I walked into the kitchen, where Shane and Eve where fighting. Michael and Tyler was laughing at them.  
'Shane, the last time you cooked bacon it was all burnt and horrible!' Eve said pushing him out of the way of the cooker.

'Didnt stop you from eating it though did it?' Shane said pushing Eve back so he was now in front of the cooker. She scoffed

'I was hungry okay? I just dont want everyone to go through that pain again' Eve said laughing and pushed him out the way again.  
'Anyway, you should be happy, usually you dont like cooking in the morning.' Eve said. I went and sat on a stool near the sink. That's when they all turned to me, except Eve of course who was still cooking.

'Morning Carrie' Shane said.  
I smiled 'Morning' I said, i looked around. So this is where my mum once was. Weird to think really, im practically following her footsteps.  
'You hungry? There is loads of bacon, well that is if Eve doesn't screw it up' Shane said and looked over at Eve, who flipped him off. I laughed.  
'Yer sure, dad is the school mum went to close by?' That is probably a very stupid question, but i really wanted see what type of places mum went to since she never really talks about her time in Morganville.  
'Yer why did you want to go there?' He asks.  
'Yer, but we dont have to, i just wanted to see the places mum went to, she never told me much about her school' I said, he thought for a moment then looked over to Tyler.  
'Are we allowed to go in?' He says. I looked at Tyler. That boy, i bet he gets girls flying at him, like really he is smoking hot.

'Ermm, yer. If any of the teachers asks though just say your looking for someone, you know like picking them up because there ill.' He said. Well there school is alot different to mine.  
'Okay then, when do you want to go?' He asks. Eve had finished cooking the bacon and handed pieces out on plates. She gave us all a fork and we all started eating.  
'I dont know, around lunch time? Or whenever really i'm not bothered' I say and started eating my bacon. That's when Josh came in, but this time he had a top on, well i preferred him without the top.

'Bacon, mmmm. Can i have some?' He said looking over Eve's shoulder to see the pan that held the bacon.

'God you get taller each day.' She said pushing him gently so he took a step back from her 'Your plate is over there'. She points to a plate near me. He smiles and grabs his plate, and immediately starts eating. Wow someones hungry.

'Right well i'll go get changed, and everything. Then i'll take you out okay?' Shane asks me. I nod my head, and he walks up stairs.

'Where are you guys going?' Josh asks with a mouth full of food.  
'Ew, dude that's gross' I say. He does what any normal guy would do and sticks his tongue out, whilst eating.  
'Eeewwwwwww' I say laughing.  
He was laughing too. 'No seriously though where are you going?'. He says and puts his plate in the sink.  
'To the school my mum went to' I said.  
'Carrie the school isn't even interesting, its just like any other school.' Tyler says and puts his plate in the the sink, like Josh did.

'Yer well mum didnt tell me much about Morganville, so i figure i might as well find out for myself.' I say and carried on eating my bacon.  
'Whatever floats your boat, but i'm telling you now its verrryy boring'. he drags the very part.  
'Wow dont you put a good reputation on your school' I say sarcastically, but i couldn't help but smile. He just had that effect on me.

'I try my best' He said and ruffled my hair. Oh no he didnt.  
'Dude not the hair!' I laughed. He ruffled my hair again.  
'Stop, do you know how long it takes me to get it like this?' I say and punch him in the arm playfully.  
'Ow' He said and dramatically grabs his arms as if i just shot him or something.  
'Yer like that hurt' My god i was smiling like a crazy fool. I probably looked like a maniac.  
'It did Carrie, what did i ever do to deserve that?'  
'Just dont ruffle my hair again okay?' I said still smiling. What is with me? I probably look stupid. I walk past Tyler and go into the living room. The music channel is left on so i sit and watch it for a bit.

'Mum, Dad where off to school see you soon. Carrie we'll see you later.' Tyler says pooping his head into the living room. I laugh and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at me and left.

Soon Shane came down the stairs. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, and his hair was damp. He probably just had a shower.

'You ready?' He asks putting his shoes on. How was he ready to go? I thought we was going at lunch time.

'Dad i thought we was going at lunch time? I asks and stand up.  
He just simply laughs at me. 'Well you where obviously so into what you was watching. Its 12 o'clock, by the time we get there the students will be let out of lessons for lunch' He grabs his coat and turns to me. 'So are we going?' He asks. I quickly put my shoes on and grab my jacket. I follow him to the car.

**When they arrive at the school...**

It didnt take that long to get there. When i got out the car, i looked over at the school. It was crowded with students walking and talking and laughing. Wow. My school is nothing like there's. I dont think we have that many students, this school has loads.

'Coming?' Shane asks me and starts to walk off. I quickly catch up to him as we walk through the crowd. The kids outside of the school. We eventually got inside. It was huge, and i couldn't help but compare it to my other school. There was so many classrooms and lockers. We kept walking through the school.

'Well aint you just the catch' Shane said.  
I looked up at him, confused. That's when i noticed that alot of people where looking over at me. Well okay that was an understatement they was checking me out. Nearly all the boys had stopped there conversations and just stared at me. At first i thought they was going to go back to what they was doing but they didnt. It got me paranoid.

'So which lessons did mum take?' I ask trying to put my mind of what was going on around me.  
'Your mum is very good at science. I once waited for her outside that room when she needed picking up. She didnt want to walk in the rain.' He pointed towards what looked like a science room. I walked over it and opened the door, i looked inside. The room was big. Tables and chairs where everywhere. They must have alot of students in one class. I turned back to Shane and smiled.

'Come on, i might as well give you the grand tour' He said. We linked arms and walked back down the corridor. Ignoring the stares i got from people.

As soon as he finished showing me around he took me to a nearby coffee shop. He told me that mum used to go here for her breaks. Just as we got out of the school grounds. I bumped into someone, i was just about to fall down but something, _no_ someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I tilted my head up to see who it was. It was a man, he had long dark brown hair, and was wearing a bright colored top with some beach shorts. Well nice fashion.

'Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going' I said. He just stared at me. I shifted a bit and looked at Shane, who was giving the man a death glare.

'Dont apologise my precious, it was my fault' He finally said. He still had a firm grip on my arm. It was like he didnt want to let me go. I looked back a Shane, not sure of what to do.

'Dad, are we going?' I ask feeling awkward as ever. He tore his eyes away from the man's and pulled me out of his grip.  
'Shane long time no see' The strange man says.  
'Hello Myrnin' Shane says in a not so nice tone. Myrnin that name rang a bell. I think my mum mentioned him before. Myrnin looked at me and stared. Did i have something on my face?  
'Who's this?' Myrnin asks. Shane scoffed at him. 'Like it has anything to do with you, come on where going' Shane says grabbing my arm and dragging me away. But Myrnin put his arm in the way and stopped his path. Shane looked at him.

'Shane, i dont think you realise how dangerous it is to talk to me like that. Be careful next time' He says and with that he walked of. What. . I turned to Shane. He didnt look the slightest bit scared, just angry.  
'Dad? You okay? Who was that man?' I asked. He started walking again still holding on to my arm. I tried getting his arm of but he still kept hold of me. 'Dad get off!' I shove his arm of and stopped walking, he then turned to face me.  
'Who was that man?' I repeated.  
He sighed 'There's some things Carrie that are best if didnt know about. Come on sooner we get to the coffee shop, sooner we get coffee and i'm pretty thirsty' He says.  
I laugh and started walking again. But the whole walk there i couldn't get the Myrnin guy out of my head.

**So Myrnin is back! I thought it would be good to add him in back into the story since Shane doesn't like him. Please comment what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Getting To Know You!

Chapter 8 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I can not belive what had just happened. How dare Myrnin threathen me, who does he think he is? He is already my most hated person so why make it worse? That man has got issues and that's why i dont want him near Carrie. Speaking of Carrie i still dont know if she knows about the vampires, god knows what Claire has told her. She probably doesnt know, because Claire clearly didnt think that Carrie was ever going to meet me. Ever. Yer right. Like i would let Carrie grow up without a dad. Im not that bad of a person, i mean yer i have screwed up with many things. Mainly with Claire and Carrie. Just even the thought of Carrie leaving me like Claire did made me worried. After all the time i took searching for her, im not walking away empty handed. I am her dad after all and i wont let anything hurt her. I'm already a bit annoyed from all those boys staring at her. Just the thought of someone touching her in that way made me want to kill every teenage boy that ever looked at her. I also think its best to not tell Carrie about Myrnin. I mean what am i going to say? Yer that's the guy i was jealous of because he had feelings for your mother, oh and he's a vamp. Yes i said vamp which is short for vampire welcome to a reality version of twilight? . . Plus if Myrnin liked Claire when she was young, he could like Carrie. Which is _not_ going to happen, i'll make sure of it. Even if its the last thing i do.

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Shane ordered our coffees and sat down. I wasn't sure if i should bring the Mrynin guy back up, i mean him and Shane did seem to have the i-really-dont-like-you vibe.I could feel the tenstion when i was inbetween them. But the way Myrnin had grabbed me that fast when i was just about to fall was unsual, i mean he didnt even stagger back when he pulled me up, or even use two hands. He just quickly grabbed my arm with his hand and pulled me up. Even the way he looked at me was weird. I'm sure my mum had mentioned him before before because his name rings a bell, but he looked at me as if i was some kind of walking disease. Talk about being rude.

'Carrie, carrie, anyone in there' Shane was saying clicking his fingers infront of me. I snapped out of my mental bable.

'What?' I said taking a sip of my mocha.

'I was asking you what you wanted to do tomorrow. You are staying for a week so might aswell make the most out of it.'

'Oh...right..well erm i dont no, you live in this town you tell me whats fun' I'm realy bad when it comes to idea's. Shane smilied at me.

'Didnt you mother tell you that Morganville is a boring place? Carrie this is the last place you would of thought about coming to to have fun if you heard what others thought of it' He said taking a sip of his coffee.

'But i dont care what others think, and besides do you really think i could ask mum if Morganville is fun? I think she would have guessed that i was coming if i said that.'

'Well you shouldnt have gone behind her back, Morganville is a verry...dangerous place Carrie' He had turned serious now. Aw. I never thought a stong looking guy like him could be this father-like. Its weird because Barry never really took consideration to what i was doing or saying. He just wanted me to get good grades in schooll and have no boyrfriends because he didnt want his 'only child' being dumb and a slut. Which gets me annoyed because he isnt my _real_ dad so i'm not his only child. Plus The way he repeats himself about not wanting me to be a slut, is like he is hinting that he knows something about me. He knows nothing about me. I mean sure i'm not a virgin but i havnt slept with loads of guys. I'm only 16 and it was the one guy that i truly liked, and he liked me. But we both didnt have the same feelings for each other in the end so we broke up. We still are close friends.

'Why dont i show you some more of Morganville?' Shane said standing up. I then stood up and followed him out the coffee shop.

'Sure' I said and put my cup in the bin. As we was walking i remembered something that Shane had said. I pulled him too a holt. He looked at me confused.

'Dad what did you mean when you said Morganville was dangerous?' I said. He looked away for a moment and fidgeted. I thought he was going to ignore my question but he finally spoke.

'Well you know, peadophiles and murders. Never know when or where they are, i dont want you getting kidnapped do i? No so i'm just saying watch your back.' He stared walking again. I knew for a fact that's not what he meant, but i shrugged it of. Like he said some things a better if i didnt know about them. But what mattered right now, was me having time with my dad and getting to know him.

**When Shane and Carrie arrive home.**

Shane showed me so much more of Morgaville. Who knew such a small looking town could hold so many big things? I certainly didnt, and there was even abandoned warehouse that we walked past. But we unfortunately Shane said was not safe to go inside so we had to just look on the outside of it. Oh well i'll just go back with Tyler and Josh one time and we'll see if we can find anything.

'Hey guys! Were having taco's again.' Eve shouted from the kitchen. 'TYLER, JOSH SET THE TABLE!' Eve shouted.

'Need any help?' I asked, as Eve got the knifes and forkes out.

'Oh no Carrie you dont have to do anything-'

'I could set the knifes and forks out?' I said cutting her off. I took the knife and forks out of her hand and smiled. She sighed.

'Thank you, your a star' She kissed the top of my fore head and carried on doing what she was doing. She reminded me of mum just then._ Mum_. Oh my god i havnt called her. I'll have to do it after tea. I walked into the living room where Tyler and Josh where on the Xbox. I started clearing the table, since they was a few piles of paper here and there. Proabably Michael's or Eve's. I was just picked up the knifes and forks up, when warm hands went around mine.

'You dont have to do that i'll do it' Tyler said. That boy. I swear its like he has a power to get the girls head over heels for him in the matter of seconds.

'No your alright i'll do it' I said and tried to get out of his grip, but he didnt let go. I looked up at him.

'Carrie your a guest you shouldnt be setting tables, that's our job okay? You just sit down leave me too it'. He said it as if he was going to grab the forks and knifes out of my hands and leave me to go sit down, but he didnt move he just looked me deep in the eyes.

'Tyler i'm fine really, why dont you sit down and leave me too it? I said. Okay this is the most weirdest conversation ever, yet i liked ever second. I dont know why but i cant _not_ smile when i'm around him. He's just one of those people i guess.

'How about we both just do it?' He said now looking amused. I couldnt help but laugh. How stupid was that conversation?

'Alright' i say and handed some knifes and forks to him. We both worked our way around the tables untill we finshed. I sat down and he did the same but opposite me. Josh then came over and sat down next to Tyler.

'Whats going on around here?' Josh asks getting comfortable.  
I looked at him. 'Nothing, how was your day?' I asked him.  
He stopped fidgeting and looked over at me.  
'It was boring, you know how entertaining school is' He said.I laugh and nod my head.  
'So do you get to miss the full week of then?' Tyler asks. Oh god how do i explain this. Shane might go mad if he knew i was missing school just to come here. My friends back at home are covering for me. They told everyone i'm on a holiday. Not a proper one just a visit somewhere. The teachers at my school are very gullible. Maybe if i told them to keep quiet.

'Well not really, my friends are covering for me. Please dont tell dad.' I said, they exchanged at look and turned back to me.

'Why would why tell Shane?' Josh asks. 'I dont know, just dont mention it. Please.' I both nodded.

'Right then kids eat up, we have alot of taco's to eat. Since Carrie has come i thought i should buy extra. So we all have enough to eat.' Eve said. That made me smile, but feel guilty at the same time. I'm practically wasting there money, just because i came too see Shane. Which sounds stupid but its true. I hate wasting people's money, it makes me feel bad. She walks out into the kitchen.

'So Carrie whats your school like, any hot girls there?' Josh say. Tyler nudges him and gives him a look.

'Dude she's a girl she obviously isnt going to look at other girls is she? Unless you a lesbian?' Tyler said and turned to me.

'No im totally into boys' I said. They both let out a sigh of relief, which amused me. 'Thank god. Do you have a boyfriend?' Josh asks. They both looked curious. Well this is awkward. Right at that moment Michael walked in. Thank god.

'Jesus Christ boys, she's been here for about 3 days and your already hitting on her?' Michael said and sat down at the left end of the table.

'I wasn't hitting on her i was asking her a question' Josh says in a matter-of-factly-tone.

'Right and what exactly was that question Josh?' Michael said picking his taco up and taking a bite. I started on my taco too.

'Just if she had a boyfriend, it was a perfect question to ask at the time' Josh said and took a huge bite of his taco.

'Josh stop making her feel uncomfortable, you wouldn't like it right?' Michael said. Josh opened his mouth to say something but Michael gave him a dont-answer-me-back look. Well its nice to know Michael understands how awkward i feel. Eve and Shane then came in and sat down at the table and started eating.

**After tea.**

I got up from the table, and picked up my plate, when my phone rang. I placed the plate down on the table again. I took out my phone from my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was mum. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I put my finger to my lips and answered the phone.

**'Hello?' I said**  
**'Hey sweetie, hows the trip going?' Mum asks me**  
** 'Its going great mum, how are you?' I ask**  
** 'Oh im fine sweetie. Have you done anything yet? Gone anywhere interesting?' She asks me **  
**'Erm, yer we went to this place where you had to make up a dance and perform it.'**  
** 'Well you should of loved that, i know what your like when it comes to dance' **  
**'I know im obsessed, had anyone called for me? Visited me at all?' **  
**'Oh yer that Jake kid asked for you when i bumped into him, i thought he was going on the school trip with you'**  
** 'Jake? Erm no mum his mum couldn't afford it so he didnt come. What did he say?'**  
** 'He just asked how your trip was going, Is he the one that's gay?' **  
**'No mum Fin is the one that's gay.'**  
** 'Oh the which one Jake?' **  
**'Jake is the one who erm' Oh god so no i have to explain to my mum how Jake has a huge crush on me in front of everyone? Great.**  
** 'He's the one that likes me'. That caught everyone's attention.**  
** 'Aaawww young love, how sweet'**  
** 'Mum its anything but young love, i think Fin has more of a chance then him and he's gay.'**  
** 'Well he seems nice. Look i'll let you get going okay? I'll call you tommorow'**  
** 'Okay mum bye. Love you' 'Love you too sweetie bye.' She hung up. I looked back over to the table and smilied.**

'Sorry about that, she can talk for a while' I said. This is totally awkward. They just heard me talk about a boy that likes me and how i dont like him back.

'So who's Jake' Josh asks. They all stared at me. I sighed.

'Jake is one of my friends from back home. He has a crush on me but i dont like him like that, and Fin is my other friend but he's gay. I could call him if you want and get you too talking...' I trailed of, i knew Josh wasn't gay but i knew it would change the subject.

'NO! No your okay i'm not gay' Josh said in a gush. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. Josh and Tyler followed me in with there plates. As i was about to walk out i stopped and faced Josh.

'By the way' I said, he looked at me 'im single' i finished. he smiled at me and i walked back into the living room.

**Im sorry i didnt upload any chapters yesterday, i had dance rehearsals and i had to watch my brothers play. Plus this chapter is verry long, which im also sorry for, but please comment what you think. Thanks for reading :) **


	9. Hugs And Almost Kisses!

Chapter 9 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, in a good mood. I got up and got changed, went to the bathroom ext. It was like any normal morning. I went downstairs, to find only Tyler and Josh in the kitchen taking. As soon as i walked in there eyes where on me and there conversation stopped.

'Morning boys' i said. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm just in on of those moods.  
'Morning, whats made you so happy?' Josh asks me. I just shrug and laugh.  
'Do you want me to make you anything? Coffee? Bacon? Anything' I ask  
'You can cook?' Tyler asks.  
I laugh 'Tyler anyone can cook bacon, its simple. Would your mum let me cook it?' The last thing i need is Eve or even Michael being angry at me.  
'Carrie, our mum would love the thought of us cooking, just tell her that your teaching us' He said and grabbed the bacon out of the fridge.  
'Fine, but im not gonna lie to her, so you rather later me teach you how to cook it or you can wait for your mum' I said and stared at him. He held my gaze for a moment intill he finally spoke.

'Fine, whatever. But your not aloud to shout at me every time i do something wrong.' He said. I laughed and put the cooker on and placed the pan on the stove.  
'Its a done deal' I said. Why would i shout at him for doing something wrong?.

We finally finished cooking the bacon. No thanks to Tyler. I can see what he meant when he said to not shout at him if he did something wrong. He was clueless most of the time. He didnt know how to turn it over for the other side to cook or anything. Which got me laughing like mad. In fact i was laughing that much i was crying. I handed Josh his plate, who was sat there the whole time laughing at us, and i sat down. Soon Tyler sat down next to Josh.

'You know Tyler i think you could be the new Gordon Ramsay' I say still laughing. He flipped me off. Which caused me to laugh even more. It was like that for a while, me laughing and Tyler just sat there staring at me with straight face. But he soon cracked and burst out laughing.

'You too are so weird' Josh said,but i could tell he wanted to laugh.  
'Well if Tyler's weird doesn't that make you weird? I mean you are his brother' I said, i had calmed down a bit now. God who knew someone you had just met could make you laugh so much.

Josh pointed his finger at me 'We shall be having less of that cheek now missy' He said. I was just about to bite his finger,be he pulled it away just in time.

'How dare you almost bite me, i expected more from you' He said and i battered my eyelashes at him. 'Come on Josh you should be used to it by now, i mean Morganville is full of people who want to bite you' Tyler said. Oh looks like Josh is the type who likes it when girls give him love bites or as some people say a 'hickey'.

'Oohhh Josh has a girlfriend?' I said. They both gave me confused looks.  
'Erm no why would you think that?' Josh said.  
'Because girls give boys love bites?' I said. The exchanged a look, and burst out laughing.  
'Carrie he meant about the town. You know we're all practically walking blood banks as your dad would say, which is true because the-' Tyler cut him by making a shh sound. He had been staring at me all when Josh was explaining to me what he meant Josh gave him a confused look.  
'What the hell are you guys on about? Is this like a period joke because im a girl or something?' I said. What the hell is wrong with them. Walking blood banks? I mean i dont get offended by girl jokes, i dont really mind them. But your not supposed to say them so both exchanged a look again, but this time it was a serious one.

'Carrie...what exactly do you know about Morganville?' Tyler said. Are they having like a mood swing or something?

'That its a big town, with cool buildings in, and that my dad lives here and-' Tyler cut me off.  
'I meant the important stuff' He said. Okay now this is getting freaky.  
'Ermm...my dad lives here?' I said. One minute ago we was laughing now were all serious. He looks back at Josh and they shared a look i couldn't really read, then Josh turned back to me and started laughing. I just stared at him like he was a crazy person, then Tyler joined in laughing.

'You were right it was a period joke, you know your a girl and stuff' Josh said. But there laughs didnt sound real, no no , in fact they wasn't real. At all. But i laughed along with them and got up to put my plate in the sink. They did the same and we all walked into the living room and watched TV.

Soon Shane, Eve and Michael had woken and we were all talking in the living room. Eve and Michael was telling us all about a real good place near this lake place. They said about how builders where trying to change it into a beach like place, for families to go since there isnt many places for them to go in Morganville.

'So i was thinking, why dont we go there for the day? I mean we'll find shade for Michael because you know he has an allergy to the sun and all that' Eve was saying. Michael has an allergy to the sun? Is that even possible? I shrugged it of anyway, i mean it could be a personal thing to him. 'So what do you guys think? Its good for a day out right? Plus its better than staying in watching TV all day, and Carrie can see more of Morganville' Eve was still talking, she must be a very talkative person.

'Sounds good mum' Josh said. Eve looked over a Tyler who was sat in between me and Josh.  
'Yer mum sounds great' Tyler said. Eve then looked at me, waiting for me to answer.  
'Yer sure' I said. Michael and Shane laughed and Eve rolled her eyes.  
'Whatever happened to those really enthusiasm children we once had'. Eve said  
'They grew up?' Josh said.  
'Learnt knew things?' Tyler said. I just laughed at them.  
'Boys, i will never understand them' I said standing up. ' Come on lets go get our things' I said and extended my arm for Tyler and Josh. They both took each of my hands and got up. We all then went to get our things for our trip.

'COME ON KIDS, TIME IS TICKING!' Eve shouted. I swear that women loves to shout.  
'COMING!' I shouted back. I heard a knock at the bedroom door. 'Come in' I said. The door opened and Tyler walked in closing the door behind him.  
'You ready?' He said and sat on my bed. I was perfectly aware that it was just us too in a _bedroom_ alone. That might not seem too weird to you, but you really dont know how hot he is.

I nod my head 'Erm...yer lets go' I said grabbing my phone and walked past him. I was about to open the door when i felt something grab my wrist. I turned around and faced Tyler.

'Look i'm sorry if me and Josh acted..weird this morning. You know, when we was eating' He said. There was only a short space between us, and my back was almost hitting the door.  
'Dont worry about it, its fine. We have our moments right?' I said. He just nodded and stared at me. It wasn't one of those awkward moments though. It was peaceful, and i could tell he was examining me, but in a good way. He moved slightly towards me, and my heart started beating faster. He still didnt look away from me, and i didnt look away from him either. I didnt want to. Right then my hair decided to fall in front of my eyes, which broke our eye contact, he chuckled and moved it behind my ear. His touch was giving me shivers, he just raised his hand to my face when someone banged on the door.

'Guys hurry up!' Josh said. I opened the door and i heard Tyler sigh. I laughed and Josh gave us a confused look. 'Did i just interrupt something?' He said. I looked back at Tyler and he just shrugged, i turned back around to look at Josh.

'Nope we was just about to open the door, when you knocked on it, why what did you think was going on?' I said , i knew exactly what he thought, but i just liked to see what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head. I smilied and linked arms with him.

'Ready?' I ask him. He grins and nods. 'Great lets go, Tyler coming?' I ask him. He gave me a smile, the one he probably gives every girl to make their hearts meant and followed us downstairs.

'Its about time' Shane said. He, Michael and Eve was all ready and waiting. I just laughed and walked into the living room to get my coat and put my shoes on. We was all ready and waiting so we left for the car. As we was walking i noticed how many layers of clothing Michael was wearing. Which is weird because it looked sunny outside, he's going to be boiling.

'SHOTGUN!' Josh shouted and ran past us, but Michael grabbed him and pulled him back.  
'Dont think so kiddo' He said and punched Josh in the arm playfully.  
'Dad your always in the front seat' Josh said.  
'Because im your dad and your mums husband, which means i'm in charge of you and i have to be by your mother's side.' Michael said in that matter-of-factly tone.  
Josh turned to Eve. 'Mum are you really gonna back him up on this' Josh asks her.  
she looks at him. 'Yes i am' She says simply and Michael laughed and put his arm around her. Josh flipped Michael off, then suddenly took of running towards the car . Michael soon was chasing him. I couldn't stop laughing. We all got into the car and Eve turned the engine on. She pulled out of the parking spot she was in and turned towards Shane.

'We have a flat tire' Eve said to Shane. 'How fast can you change a tire?' She asks him. 'Fast enough, Michael want to give me a hand?' Shane asks him, but Michael pointed to the sun.

'I dont want to risk it'Michael said. Well i could help i mean i do know how to change a tire and all.

'Want me to help, i know what to do.' I said to Shane, who gave me a surprised look.  
I just laughed. 'What? Because i'm a girl you dont think i can change a tire? Come on' I said and got out the car. Shane soon got out as well with a silver box. He knelt down and opened it, it was full of tools. He held out a wrench for me and i took it. We got to work on the tire. We were almost done when we heard a cough. I looked behind me to see who it was. Oh god out of all the people. Anna was stood there in her mini skirt and belly top. She was wearing the most highest high heals ever. UGH. Why did she have to come here?

'Dad' I said and looked back at him. He looked over at me and then behind me. He spotted Anna then.  
He sighed. 'Anna' He said and stood up. He placed the tools in the silver box and closed it.  
'Hey baby, i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, you know catch up with things, we didnt get to go out last time' She said and looked at me. What? Its wasn't my fault Shane chose me over her. He sighed again a picked up the box and handed it to me.  
I took it. 'Carrie put that back in the car, and wait there' He said not taking his eyes of Anna.

I opened the front door and gave the box to Michael. He took it and put it near his feet.  
'What's going on?' He said. I looked back at Anna and Shane then back to Michael.  
'I dont know yet' I said and was about to close the door but Michael grabbed my hand.  
'Carrie, stay out of it, last time you almost had a fight with her, that's not happening again'  
'It wont' I said and closed the door. I heard a window being rolled down and looked behind me. Tyler had rolled down his window to see what was going on. I walked back to Shane's side.

'So your saying your blowing me of _again_, for_ her._' Anna said and pointed at me.  
'Anna she's my daughter this is my first week with her.' Shane said.  
'So? What could be more important than me and you having fun? She said. _Okay ew _i thought.  
'Anna please, just go home. I'm not taking you out, so deal with it' He said.  
She gasped. 'How dare you reject me! You dont know how lucky you really are!' She yelled.  
'Carrie, get back in the car' Shane told me, but i stayed.  
He looked at me 'Carrie go now'  
'Yer Carrie do as your father says, good little girl' Anna said with anger.  
'Nah i'm okay here' I said. I heard Tyler and Josh laugh, then them being hushed.  
'NO YOUR NOT OKAY HERE! YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS!' She yelled.  
'Anna you should no by now that i really dont care' I said calmly.  
'WELL I DO! YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR MUM! THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU HERE!'  
'Right Anna that's it, go home i dont want to see your face. Carrie get back in the car' Shane says.

'NO I WILL NOT GO HOME! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING OUT!' She shouts at us again.  
'God Anna didnt you _listen_? Im not taking you out, and if you carry on like this we wont at all!' Shane yelled. Well that told her. She stared at him in complete shock, then she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
'I think you should apologise to Carrie' Shane said.  
Her eyes snapped open. 'What?' She said and i laughed.  
'He said you should apologise to me' I said amused.  
'No, why should i, she-' Shane cut her of by raising his hand. I stood there smiling.  
'You rather apologise now or never come around here at all' Shane said sternly.  
'Fine...I'm sorry' She says. I knew she didnt mean it. It was as fake as her.  
'Good now Carrie apologise to Anna' I turned to face him.  
'What? I didnt do anything! She was the one who st-' Shane also cut me off.  
'Now' He said and looked at me waiting. I looked back at Anna who was looking smug. I just stood there.  
'Carrie, Anna apologise to you its only-' Shane tried to talk to me but i talked over him.  
'Yer and apologie not accepted!' I yelled.  
He just sighed. I heard Tyler and Josh chuckling. 'Carrie if you dont apologise now, l'll send you back home. If you cant be mature then-'  
'Fine i'm sorry!' I yelled at Anna.  
'Now shake hands and hug' Shane said. We both turned to him with disgusted looks.  
'Or not' He said amused.I looked down at my hands. They hand oil on them.  
'You know what Anna lets hug. We cant argue like this its stupid and childish' I said. She gave me a confused look. I walked over to her.  
'Dont even think about it bitch i dont know where you'v be-' She started but i cut her of. You see what what happened was, i 'tripped' over a stone and fell into her.I also put my oily hands on her white belly top leaving oil marks on the back of her T-Shirt and some at the front. She gasped and looked down. I took a step back .

'Oh. i'm so sorry' I said, sarcasm dripping of every word I could hear Tyler and Josh laughing now, witch made me smile.

She grabbed my arm. 'YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET YOU EVEN MET ME!' She screeched and then stomped off. I laughed a bit then turned back to Shane who was staring at me.

'What?' I said. He shook his head and looked down, i could tell he was smiling 'Just get in the car'.

**So another long chapter for you all. I was in a happy mood so i thought i would write alot today. Please comment what you think. Thanks for reading :) **


	10. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 10 Morganville Vampires!

Michael's P.O.V

Eve had just started the car and was on the way to the new beach site the Morganville had just built. Josh and Tyler where still laughing at Carrie. But i can see why, me and Eve trying to not laugh, so instead we just sat there smiling. I can tell Carrie is a fighter, like Shane. But i can also tell she has Claire brains. She reminds me so much of Claire. The way she speaks and smiles is just like her mother's. I'm still worried about her though, she doesn't know about there's vampires. How i know? Well i heard Josh, Tyler and Carrie talking this morning. She thought they was joking when Tyler mentioned about walking blood banks. Its a good job they laughed it off. I dont know how Carrie would of took it. Speaking of Carrie and Tyler, i heard them talking today as well. When we was waiting for them. I can guess what would off happened if Josh hadst knocked on the door. Carrie's heart rate went up along with Tyler's. I'll be keeping a close eye on them today. I know Tyler likes her. I knew it from the minute she walked in. Where as Carrie is very hard person to read. I dont know how she feels about him, the only hints i get is her heart rate. That's why i'm worried about her reaction _if _she finds out about the vampires, or even me.

Carrie's P.O.V

'But the best part was her reaction' Josh said laughing.  
'I wasn't expecting you to do it' Tyler said to me. They had been talking about my little scene with Anna. Well she deserved it, i mean her first impression was bad enough. She had a chance to make it right but she didnt. God help me if Shane stays with her.

'We are here!' Eve said joyfully. We all got out the car and helped Michael, Eve and Shane with the beach parasol and towel to sit and lay on. We searched for a spot and layed the towels down. Michael layed under the parasol whilst the rest of us layed sunbathing. Its weird because i'v never known someone to have a 'sun allergy' before. Maybe he's a vampire? Pffttt whatever. Me and Eve had took off our shorts and t-shits leaving us in our bikinis. I was just layed there enjoying the sun, when i felt cold water hit my bare skin. I opened my eyes to see Josh and Tyler laughing at me. Josh had the bucket of water in his hand and Tyler grabbed it and chucked the rest on me. I screamed.

'YOU BETTER RUN NOW!' I shouted. I took of running for them, but they was faster then me so in the end i give up.

'WHATEVER, I GIVE UP YOUR TOO FA-' I was cut of by the strong hands going around my waist and picking me up. I started screaming. Some people around us looked over at us. There was alot of people on this beach site. Well not alot as in crowded but just a few groups of teenagers and the rest was family's.

'PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME-' I stopped shouting at however it was who was holding me. The reason why was because i realized they was carrying me to the sea. Well it wasn't a sea really but it might as well been. It was a very wide lake, what the builders had made safer for us to go in.

'NO,NO,NO. DONT YOU DARE! I AM NOT GOING IN THAT FREEZING COLD WATER! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!' I was shouting. That's when i saw Josh laughing.

'COME ON CARRIE ITS WARM!' Josh shouted at me. But i still wasn't having it.  
'I DONT CARE I DO NOT WANT TO GO IN THE WATER!' I shouted back. But he just laughed at me. We was just walking into the water now, and i could her the person who was still carrying me laughing.  
I recognized that laugh. Tyler.

'BABY I DONT THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE!' Josh was shouting at me. He was still laughing. Well i'm glad he found it amusing. My feet had hit the water, and yes it was cold. I raider my feet up higher, trying to avoid touching the water. I cant believe they would do this to me. I am going to kill them. The water was up to Josh's waist. I guess that's where i was sadly going.

'COME ON CARRIE, THE WATER'S GREAT!' Josh shouted. I shook my head.  
'I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE, THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU TWO ARE STRONGER THAN ME!'I shouted.  
'I WANT NEVER GETS!' Josh shouted back at me. URGH. Why are they doing this?  
'JUST PUT ME DOWN!' I shouted. That was aimed at who i thought was Tyler.  
'You want me to put you down? Fine i'll put you down' The person said. He then dropped me into the water. I screamed, and turned around. Tyler was there laughing at me.

'I'm glad you find this amusing' I said. He just laughed more. That's it. I splashed him. He stopped laughing and stared at me. Then i started laughing... intill he splashed me back. That's when are splashing war started.

'OKAY! Okay you win!' Tyler said me laughing. I ducked under the water and came back up. Josh was right the water was warm. Or at least it does get warm. 'I always win' I said. Tyler layed back a bit, floating. He looked at me. I shook my head at him and started to swim of back to land. But i got dragged back.

'Where do you think your going?' Tyler said, he used his legs to drag me back to him. Weirdo.  
'Oh yannoo, back to dont worry you dont have to force me to go over there' I said. I started to swim back but his arms went around my waist. We was near Josh now so the water went at our waist. So if anyone looked over at us now would just think we were talking.  
'Nuh-uh, your staying here, with us' He said. I was perfectly aware that i was half naked and so was he. He was only wearing shorts, but then again so was Josh and Shane. Where as i was wearing my bikini. Plus he was taller than me, so he's looking down on me. So i reckon he could get a good eye full right now, if he wanted to. My heart was beating like crazy. Well i'm just glad no one could here it, or at least i hope no one could hear it.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him ' And what if i dont?' I questioned him. Wrong move. Before i knew it my legs was around his waist and we was swimming/walking to Josh. When we reached where Josh was, they high-five each other.  
'Carrie you make it too easy for us' Josh said. I flipped him off. He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
'Young lady you are in no position to swear at me right now' He said. I looked at myself for a second when it clicked on in my mind how close i was to Tyler. I pushed my self of him. 'I could kill you for dragging me out here' I said. They just laughed at me. Again.  
'You love us too much to kill us Carrie' Josh said.  
'Plus its just us that's this far out, so its you verses me and Josh you choice baby-girl' Tyler said.

'Bitch please! I'v killed loads of teenage boys before' I said sarcastically. Then i splashed them. We all had another big slash fight. I was crying because i was laughing that much.

'Guys shall we go back now? I'm hungry' I said. They nodded and we started swimming back. We got out the water and was walking back to where Shane, Eve and Michael was. I felt proud though, because i was in the middle of two shirtless hot boys. As we was walking some girls would pass us and say hi to Tyler and Josh. _They must be popular_ i thought. We reached our spot and sat down on the towels.

'Had fun?' Eve said looking at me. I shot Josh and Tyler a look.  
'Oh yer sure, the best part was when i got dragged into the water' I said sarcastically. They burst out laughing, along with Michael and Shane.  
'Well at least you all found it funny' I said. I tried keeping at straight face, but i eventually cracked and laughed along with them. Eve just smiled and grabbed a basket that was next to her.

'So anyone want anything? Sandwiches? Packet of crisps? Drinks?' Eve said, looking through the basket.

'Sandwich' Me, Tyler and Josh said at the same time. Eve looked over at us and laughed.  
'Yes sir' She said and gave us a salute. Right then some boys past and whistled at us. Us meaning me and Eve.

'Boys, they can be so rude sometimes' Eve said. I just smiled They was hot if you asked me.  
'You dont find it rude when i do it' Michael said. Shane laughed at that.  
'True Eve, in fact i dont think you would mind if Michael did any-' Josh and Tyler cut them of by going  
'Woah, woah ,woah' alot of times. Shane just laughed at them.

The rest of the day was like that really. We was all laughing, and Tyler and Josh dragged me back into the water. It is one of the most funniest days i'v ever had.

Amelie's P.O.V

'Founder, there's someone here who wants to see you' William said. William was one of the many vampires who i have changed. Which means i could control them.I dont just choose the odd vampire to slave for me. Im not that heartless. William was once in the army, he served his country. He likes to help. So i picked him and he gladly accepted my offer. It may seems weird to some, but i choose not to care.

'Let them in' I say. He nods and walks out the room. Soon he enters the room again. He gives me a look that asked me if he should stay or not. I smilied at him

'You may leave William' I said, He gracefully bowed and left the room.  
'What can i help you with?' I asked. 'Its about a girl, her name is Carrie' _Carrie_. That name seemed familiar, but why? I dont think there is a vampire i know that is called Carrie. Maybe that's what there here for, maybe a vampire has changed a human, called Carrie without my permission. But all vampires know that's against the rules.  
'What's happened?' I asked concerned, I dont want anymore trouble in this town.  
'Well the thing is...Carrie is...not supposed to be here, i guess' To be honest, i would rather them just tell me what's so bad with this 'Carrie' person.  
'Is this Carrie a human or a vampire?' I ask, i am not in the mood to hear about humans.  
'Human, bu-' I stopped them there. I dont care about any human business, i never really have.  
'I dont want to hear about it. If its about your silly relationships then leave, now' I said sternly  
'But you told me to come to you if i heard anything to do with Claire...Claire Danvers' I looked up and stared. Young Claire left us years ago, without my permission.  
'Yes, i did. So what is so important.' I said. This better be worth my time.  
'Well you see Carrie came a few days ago. She's Claire's daughter.' That's where i have heard the name before. Carrie Collins. The daughter of Shane Collins and Claire Danvers. Why must i have been so stupid? Of course i remember young Carrie, she must be around the age...16 now? Yes, and now she has come back,probably too see Shane  
'How do you know she is here? I ask. Never did i ever think this information would come up.  
'I saw her' They said simply.

I smilied 'Well thank you for informing me about this, you may leave now' i said. But they just stood there staring at me. What? Do they expect an award? Why that's absurd.  
'William' I said. I didnt have to shout he could hear me. He is a vampire after all. He came in 'Yes Founder?' He asks me  
'Please remove this waste of space from my office' I said and carried on writing. Instead they just simply walked out and William followed them. I dropped my feather ink pen and looked up at nothing. Carrie has come back to Morganville, which has surprised me i didnt think Claire would let her into such a dangerous town. In fact i dont think little Claire knows. Well this is a perfect way to get Claire to come back to Morganville. All i need is Carrie.

**So what do you guys think? I wanted to add different point of views to the story now, instead of it being Shane and Carrie's. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	11. She Knows!

Chapter 11 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Yesterday was amazing! After we got in from that beach place we all sat down and watched movies. Mainly horror films though because the boys voted for them, where as me and Eve chose all the chick flicks. I walked downstairs to find Shane sitting down watching TV. He was eating a slice of toast.

'Morning, dad' I said and sat next to him.

'Morning' He said, with a mouth full of food. EW.

'Disgusting' I said. He just shrugged and stood up.

'I'm going in the shower, i wont be long' He said and ruffled my hair before walking upstairs. I looked around the room, wondering what to do. I grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. Why is it that when your not busy there is nothing on telly, but when you need to go somewhere your favourite show is on? So irritating. After sitting there for about 10 minutes i decided to get something to eat. I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. Then i got out the peanut butter and a knife. I sat down waiting for my toast to be ready. That's when a heard a noise I shot up, and slowly walked forward. I grabbed the knife as i walked out. What? It could be a mass murderer for all i know, or possibly the Texas chainsaw massacre dude waiting to kill me. As i walked down the hallway my foot kicked something hard. I yelped and looked down. It was a rock. Oh well so much for mass murderers. I picked it up. There was a note attached to it, i took it and started reading it.

It said:

_I'll be there soon.._

_M_

_xx_

Really? Like what was the point in that letter? I thought it would be one of those riddle things that people get in movies and stuff but no. It has to be some dumb worthless letter written by a person called 'M'. What kind of name is that? I swear if this is Tyler and Josh pranking me i'm gonna kick there ass. I walked into the living room and placed the stone on the table. Who throws a rock? Like they have problems, usually people would tend to use phones, but i guess this person wa-

'Hello little Carrie' Said a person's voice. I spun around to see that Myrnin guy stood there. What the hell?

'Who let you in?' I said sternly. To be honest i find this guy a bit freaky. 'Me' He said simply. 'Did you get my letter?' He asks me. He was the one who throw the rock in? Is this guy for real? He like older than my dad and he's throwing rocks into people houses. 'Yes i got your letter. How the hell did you get in here? The door is locked.' I said. 'Who said i used the door? Anyway i'v come to warn you' He said. 'Warn me? About what? I'm gonna get my dad okay?' I said and walked past him. Put then a blur formed around me and there was Myrnin standing there in front of me. How in the hell did he move that fast? Is a human even supposed to be able to move that fast? He was blocking my way to the door, which of course was closed. Great now he's probably going to rape me or even kill me. Well i might as well try to fight back.

'Da-' I was cut of by a stinging pain in my back. Myrnin had me pinned against the wall. Right this guy is like quicker than Usian Bolt or something because i didnt even see that coming. He moved his hand to my mouth so i couldn't scream. I was biting his hand, but he didnt move it . I even tried getting out of his grip but he was too strong. This man can really take pain.

'Dont bother screaming young Carrie, i dont want to hurt you' He said. His breath was hitting my face, making me shiver. In a bad way. He moved his hand away slowly in case i screamed again. But the truth was i was in shock. I couldn't move or speak. My heart was beating so fast i'm surprised he didnt hear it.

'Now as i was saying i'm here to warn you. You might want to tell Shane as well. He is your father isnt he?' He asks me. I just nod my head. What is this man going to do to me? 'Good. So your mother is Claire? Am i correct?' He asks. Once again i nod my head. He sighed 'I'm not really going to hurt you Carrie, i could never do that to you. In fact i'm here to protect you. Your mother would appreciate it. She knows how dangerous this town is. It was pretty stupid of her to allow you to step foot in Morganville actually.' He says. Oh god now he's going to find out how i'm not really supposed to be here. I cant have alot of people knowing i'm here.

'What was you going to warn me about?' I questioned him. 'Ah yes, i almost forgot about that. Its about the founder, she knows.' He says. Founder? Whats a founder?

'Who's the founder? What does she know?' I ask him. But he was looking a the door. He turned to face me, and smiled 'Well Carrie looks like our time is up. Tell Shane what i'v told you' He said and opened the living room door. I heard a door opening from upstairs.I looked back at Myrnin and examined him. It was only then when i realized he was wearing bunny slippers. Well nice to know he like bunny's.

'Carrie, make sure you tell Shane. I should think he would want to know this information .' 'I will.' I say. He stared at me for a moment and mumbled something i couldn't hear. He then sniffs the air 'Carrie your food is ready'. Oh god i forgot about my toast. I ran into the kitchen and took the toast out of the toaster and placed it on a plate. I turned back to the hallway to go back to Myrnin. But he wasn't there. Weird i didnt hear the door close. Just then Shane comes downstairs. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table, and looks up at me.

'Carrie? What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost' He asks me with a frown on his face. 'I think i did' I say. I was still freaked out by the whole Scene that just happened. To be honest i dont even know if it _did _happen. It all went so fast. 'What? What the hell are you talking about?' He questioned me. l licked my lips before i spoke ' Well when you was upstairs...Myrnin came to visit us.' Shane tensed up 'He did what?' He sounded angry. 'He..erm.. visited us. He told me he came to warn us abo-' He stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my arms and inspected them, then he moved my hair back from my neck and looked at my bare skin. What the hell does he think he's doing? He was about to look at the other side of my neck but i pushed him off.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' I yelled at him. Who does he think he is? 'Did he hurt you? Touch you in any way?' He said panicking. 'No of course he didnt. Why would he?' I said. Is Myrnin really that bad? He shook his head 'I just thought he did, okay? I dont like him Carrie his not right' He was pacing the floor now. Okay, i dont no what it is with everyone this morning. 'You said he came to warn us? Did he threaten you?'He said 'No he just said that the Founder knows and that's it' I said sitting down. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. He looked scared. 'Did he tell you about her?' He asks me. He wouldn't take his eyes from me now. 'No he just said that she knows and that he thought you should know. What does it mean?' 'Carrie, you need to leave Morganville' He said sternly. My heart stopped. 'What?' I said and stood up. 'I cant leave Morganville, i'v only ju-' He raised his hand, meaning for me to stop talking.

'Carrie Morganville is a very dangerous town. I cant believe i actually let you stay' He says. That hurt. That hurt alot. How can he just say that? After the days we've spent together and now because this Founder person knows something he's kicking me out? 'Dad who's the Founder? What does she know?You can trust me you no, i wont tell any-' 'Carrie i cant tell you who she is, i'm not sure your mum would want me to tell you.' 'Please dad, it cant be that bad. I cant just leave you here after all the time we spent together' 'It is that bad Carrie, you dont understand You need to leave Morganville as soon as possible' 'But i dont want to leave, please dad just let me stay' I beg him. But he just shakes his head. 'Carrie i cant, its not fair on you. You can stay the rest of the day but tonight your going'. Tears stung at my eyes. I cant believe he's actually telling me to leave. Am i not good enough for him or something? I know i'm not the prettiest of girls, and i'm not perfect but he doesn't have to do this.

He obviously noticed how upset i was because he said 'Carrie its not yo-' I didnt want to hear what he had to say. So i cut him of this time. I was looking down, i really didnt want to look at him.

'Its okay i get it, you dont want me here. I'll have my stuff ready for tonight' With that i walked up stairs to the room i was staying in, and silently cried to myself.

**So a bit more of Myrnin in this chapter for you all. I read the reviews you guys have posted and they put a huge smile on my face. I know alot of the words are spelt wrong, but i dont have a spell checker. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	12. Never Leave After Dark!

Chapter 12 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

'Its okay i get it, you dont want me here. I'll have my stuff ready for tonight' Carrie said and walks out upstairs. She was almost crying. That broke my heart, and knowing i was the cause of her tears made me feel so guilty. I am the worst dad ever. How many times can a person screw up? I sat down at put my head in my hands. Carrie probably hates me right now. But i'm only trying to protect her, if Amelie gets hold of her i dont know what i would do. I'm just trying to kept her safe.

'Shane' Someone said. I looked up and saw Michael. 'Carrie will be alright okay? She just doesn't understand. She doesn't know about the her for a bit then go and talk to her.' He said. He must of heard our conversation. 'Michael you didnt see how hurt she looked, she wont forgive me. In fact she probably hates me'. I said. He shook his head and got two cups from the cupboard. He started making coffee. 'Shane she doesn't understand' He repeated. 'She's obviously took it the wrong way.' 'Obviously' I said. I think the last time i'v felt this guilty was when i cheated on Claire. Well i didnt exactly mean too i mean Alex came on to me. That's when Claire walked in. I understand why she got mad, i didnt even pull away. I mean obviously it felt wrong and Claire was on my mind the whole time me and Alex was kissing. I brought it on myself.

'I'm really starting to think that she's better off without me Michael' I told him. He sighed. 'Shane, being a parent is hard. I mean i have two boys, i should know. But put yourself in her shoes, how do you think she feels? She wont be feeling the best right now. So if you told her that she's better off without you that's not exactly going to cheer her up is it?' As sloppy as that sounded he was right. I should just give her some time to think things through then i'll go and talk to her.

'Alright. I'll leave her for a while' I said as Michael handed me a cup of coffee. He sat down opposite me. I still felt guilty as hell.

'She's like Claire isn't she' Michael said. I laughed 'I know. Some of the things she does is just like watching Claire. Its weird' I said Michael smiled 'But she's also like you' He said. I gave him a confused look. 'How?' I questioned. 'She has your feistiness' He said and got up, he walked out the kitchen. Well i just hope he's right about giving her some space. I dont want to loose Carrie. That's what i'm scared will happen if she stays here. She's safer with Claire.

Carrie's P.O.V

I had been in my room all day. I had stopped crying by now, but i was still upset. Josh and Tyler had checked up on me to see if i was all right. Eve had come up and asked me if i was hungry or thirsty but i told her i wasn't To be honest i wasn't in the mood to do anything. I just wanted to stay in my bed forever. Why did i think this was a good idea? I actually thought that i could get my real dad back. I thought that i would meet him, and we would spend time together like we have done these past days. Then mum would come and realise she was still in love with him and dump Barry. Then we would get a house together and be the most perfect family. But obviously that's not going to happen. I sighed and got up. Might as well get my stuff ready if i'm leaving soon. I wiped my forehead, i was sweating. God it was hot in this room. I opened the bedroom door to let the heat out. It was cold in the hallway. Then my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. _Mum_. I answered the call and put t on speaker.

**'Hey Mum' I said **

**'Carrie! Why didnt you ring me? i'v been worried sick' Mum says**

** 'Sorry mum i'v been busy. How are you?'**

** 'I'v been good. Its so boring here without you.'**

** 'Aaawww, cant be that bad.' **

**'It is sweetie, i miss hearing you sing in the morning' She says. Mum always listens to me when i sing. I started collecting my clothes up of the floor.**

** 'You could turn the radio on mum' **

**'But your better than the radio, even Barry said that' She tells me.**

** I rolled my eyes. 'Oh i have to be good if Boring Barry says i am. I mean he is very hard to impress'**

** 'Come on Carrie you know he cares for you.'**

** 'No mother he only cares for you. In fact when he does talk to me its about you' I said sternly **

**'No he doesn't Carrie. He always talks about you.' She always says that. But i know he doesn't **

**'Mum there is no telling you.' I said.****Its true she knows i dont like Barry but she's still with him **

**'Carrie, Barry is your step dad. He has been for the past...5 years? You should know he cares' **

**'No mum i should not know, because he doesn't like me, and i dont like him. Get over it.' **

**I heard her sigh. We always have this conversation. But she doesn't listen to me. 'Your so much like your Father' She told me.**

** A pang of guilt hit me. She never mentions Shane 'Good, rather be like him, than Barry' I said**

** 'I would rather you be like Barry than Shane' She snapped.**

** 'Well if your gonna be snappy, i might as well put the phone down'**

** 'Dont talk to me like that young lady, or i wont let you go on another trip like this again' **

**'Yer well that's another thing. We are coming home early, the trip wasn't that good'**

** 'Fine then i'll see you when you get home'**

** 'Fine' I said. After that it went quiet. I got up and checked my phone. She had put the phone down on me. I sighed and chucked the T-shirt i had in my hands in the suitcase**.

'You have a step dad?' I heard someone say. I twirled around to see Shane. He was leaning again the door. Crap i forgot i left the door open.

'Errr, yer. His name is Barry' I said. 'Why didnt you tell me?' He said. He sounded hurt. 'I didnt want to hurt you.' My hands was sweating. 'Why would that hurt me?' He asks me. I could tell it did, and i could also tell he was trying to be strong. I knew this would happen. He would of found out about Barry sooner or later, i just wished he had later. Or if possible never. But now i guess i have to face whats coming. 'I just thought it would upset you. But it shouldn't really,I'v always called him Barry, never dad' 'Right, well. I came upstairs to tell you tea is out. You need to eat something, i dont think you've eaten all day. We are having taco's.' He told me. I tried to lighten up the mood 'Really? Never would of thought that' I say sarcastically . He smiled at me, but it didnt reach his eyes. His eyes hurt so many emotions. Mostly hurt. 'I'll see you downstairs' He said. He stood up straight and walked away. I felt horrible, it was on of the last moments i'm probably going to have with my real dad and i made him upset. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I ran downstairs and walked into the living room.

'Carrie! There you are i was starting to think you wasn't going to come down at all' Eve said. 'Kidding right? I'm starving' I lied. Truth was i wasn't in the mood to eat anything. I sat down at the table , as Eve handed me a plate with a taco on it. I was only taking little bites of it. 'So Carrie, i was thinking i would take you to this really good shop tomorrow.' Eve said. I looked at Shane, but he just kept looking down. Why didnt he tell them i wasn't staying? I cleared my throat 'Actually Eve i'm not going to be here tomorrow' I said. That caught everyone's attention. Except Shane's of course, he was just still looking down at his food. 'What?' They all said, except Michael and Shane. Michael was just looking at Shane. I sighed 'I'm leaving tonight' I say. Eve, Josh and Tyler all looked at me shocked. 'But i thought you was staying the week? You have like a few more days yet' Josh said 'I thought that to, but...erm i guess not. But we had fun right? Its been a good half week'I said. Tyler and Josh exchanged a look and then glanced at Eve. 'Why cant you just stay?' Tyler said. Josh nodded in agreement. 'Well i could come another time maybe...right dad' I looked at Shane. He finally looked up . 'Yer but right now she has to go. I mean she has her mum there...oh and Barry' Shane said. 'Dad its not my fault there going out, i dont even like him. Why do you think i call him Boring Barry? That's why me and mum had an argument, because she knows i dont like him' I said He just nodded 'Right so if you dont like him why is your mum still with him' He questioned 'That's one of the reasons why we was arguing she knows i dont like him' I said annoyed. 'Dont get cheeky with me' He snapped. 'I'm not getting cheeky' I snapped back. This is so not what i need right now. 'Dont talk back to me either' He snapped at me again. My anger level was rising by the second 'I'm not talking back, i was-' I tried to tell him, but he cut me off. Like he always does. 'Right, so what are you doing now? Your telling me that your not answering back?' He sounded angry as well now. He already made me cry once today, i dont need a second time. 'Right you know what?' I stood up 'I'm gonna go get some air, i cant do this right now. I'll be back soon to say goodbye to you all' I said i grabbed my shoes and put them on. 'Carrie your not going outside its too dark' Shane said. I found my coat and grabbed it. 'Fine, but i do need my coat for when i leave.' I said and walked into the kitchen. I quietly opened the back door an ran out the house. Shane was right it was dark outside, but i managed to find the path that lead me to the front of the house. Morganville looked a bit creepy when its dark as well As i was walking i realized i forgot my phone. Damn. Well im not going back for it. There just going to have to wait for me.

I had been walking for a while and i was near a coffee shop. It was the coffee shop the taxi dropped me of at when i arrived. I walked in and waited in the line. I ordered a mocha and sat down at a table near the window. There was alot of college students in. But they was sat in groups. I sighed, i wonder what group i would be in if i moved to this town. Maybe i would be an outcast. that's what i feel like right now. As i looked around at the students, there was one person that caught my eye. He was staring at me. He had black hair, and brown eyes. His clothes where Black as well. He wasn't at all attractive. I shook my head and got up. I saw that he did the same.

I walked out the shop and started heading back home. As i was walking i heard footsteps behind me, i turned around and saw that guy that was at the coffee shop. He was following me. My heart was beating so fast I started walking faster and so did he. That was it, i took of running, and he did the same. I turned down an alley way, and turned looked back, he was still chasing me, but as soon as he came to the alley way he stopped running. He started walking towards me. I turned around to start running again but i bumped into something...or should i say someone.

'Is this the girl?' The man i bumped into said

'Yer' The man who has followed me answered. I tried escaping but the man grabbed me. I screamed.

'Will you shut her up?' The man who followed me said.

'HELP!HE-' Suddenly something hit my head and i was soon surrounded by darkness.

**I thought i would upload another chapter for you all, since its saturday. Try to ignore the words that are spelt wrong. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Flashback!

Chapter 13 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

Why did i have to be so harsh to Carrie? .Of course it wasn't her fault that Claire has got a boyfriend. I was just jealous, and i took it out on her. Its just to hard to believe. _Claire has a boyfriend_. He's the one who can hold her when she's sad, kiss her as many times as he wishes. Just knowing that another boy has or can touch her the way i did makes me want to punch them. When Claire left me i just broke down, i wasnt happy for months. I sat down on the couch trying to get the memory out of my head.

Flashback:

_'Bye daddy!' Carrie shouted_

_'Claire ple-' But she ignored me and walked out the door. I stood there staring at nothing.. Then a i heard the sound of a car driving off. __**She's left you Shane**__. An annoying voice in my head told me.__**She isnt coming back. **__it was saying. I felt like i was in a nightmare, all i wanted to do was wake up. But i knew that isnt going to happen. I walked into the living room, where Eve was trying to get Tyler to calm down, and Michael was doing the same to Josh. Tyler and Josh never left Carrie's side, there was all so close. They wanted to protect her from 'closet monsters' and 'bad people with extra sharp teeth'. But really that was my job, i was supposed to protect her and Claire. Yet i still let them leave. How? How did this all even happen? I cant let them leave me, how will i even survive without them? They was my life, they was the only two people in my life who kept me happy. Now they have gone what have i got? Nothing. So what am i going to do about it? Everything i can. I cant let them walk out of my life that . .Hell. I'm going to get Claire back, and Carrie, no matter how hard it is to make them forgive me again. I grabbed my shoes and house keys._

_'Where are you going?' Eve sobbed. Eve always cries, she is a very emotional person. _

_'I'm going to get Claire and Carrie back' I say mostly to myself. I looked at Michael, he was already looking at me.  
'I'll call you if anything happens I told him. He nodded. I took one last look at them all and walked out the house. As soon as i reached the gate i took off in a run. I dont know how long i had been running for, but my feet where aching and i was short of breath. I had know idea where they could of gone. I had an headache from thinking of places where they could be. Nobody will have noticed them since they was driving. Maybe there is someone i could ask? Think Shane think. Who could know where Carrie and Claire have gone?_

_That's when it hit me. Myrnin. He has bite Claire before he can call her scent or something. As much as i hate the man, i'm desperate and i need to know where she is. I took off running again towards Myrnin's 'dump' as i like to call it. When i arrived i banged on the door. I was there for a good 5 minutes until the door finally swung open and revealed a angry looking Myrnin._

_'What do you want?' He snapped._

_'Its Claire' I said. That caught his attention._

_'What's happened?Is she hurt?' He said panicking. If i didnt need him for such an important reason right know, i would seriously consider putting a stake through his heart. _

_Well i dont know, that's why i came here' i told him. He frowned at me. I sighed 'She and Carrie walked out. Dont ask why okay? But i thought since you have bitten her before then-' I was cut off by his hand waving in the air telling me to stop talking._

_He gestured his hand for me to come in. I slowly walked into his messing lab. Well messing was an understatement It was worse than my room and that is saying something. There was books stacked up on tables, and on what looked like his of papers was scattered all over the floor. God hasn't he heard of a sweeping brush? Probably not._

_'So you want me to find Claire?' He asks me. It looked like he was looking for something._

_I nodded my head 'Myrnin you know i wouldn't of come here if it wasn't important' I said. He turned his head and looked me dead in the eyes._

_'No. I'm not going to help you. Its not like you have done anything for me before' He says. _

_'Why should i do anything for you! After all you have done to Claire!' I yelled. _

_'I didnt mean to hurt her! I never would intend on hurting young Claire! Ever' He yelled back_

_'Whatever Myrnin, if your not going to help then fine' I said. To be honest without him i dont know what i can do._

_'Whats with all the shouting?' Someone asks. I turn around to see who spoke. Frank. FRANK! WHY didnt i think of him? He knows everything about the town, i can just ask him._

_'Frank i did not call you for anything, therefore this argument is non of your business' Myrnin said._

_'Shut up Dracula, if my son is involved then it is my business' Frank said. He turned to me. 'Why are you here Shane? You dont like Myrnin' He said. __**Yer and i dont like you**__. I thought. _

_'Its Claire, she went with Carrie. I came here because i knew Myrnin could find out where she is.' I said. Honestly i didnt want to talk to him, but if it means me getting Carrie and Claire back then fine._

_'I can find out where she is.' He said. I will be honest ever since me and Claire had Carrie he has become nicer. But i dont think i could ever accept Franks apologie after all that he did to me. _

_'I dont think so obviously left for a reason, probably to get away from him' Myrnin said. Frank just ignored him. It looked like he was concentrating on something. 'Frank i did not give you permission to help this excuse of a living creature. Dont you dare choose to ignore me or i will turn you off!' Myrnin yelled at Frank_

_'Shane...I think she's planning on leaving Morganville' Frank says.  
'What! Why? What makes you say that?' I asks him.  
'Because she's almost out of town' He said. My heart stopped.  
'Well cant you stop her?' I asks him. I was panicking.  
He shook his head 'I cant do anything but tell Amelie' He said.  
'Amelie will get her back right? She wants Claire to stay in Morganville' I say.  
'I suppose, but then again she can get very mad at Claire for attempting to leave' He said  
Crap.I didnt think of that, now what am i going to do?  
'Shane there's nothing you can do now' Frank says. Those words bounced around in my head. __**There's nothing you can do. **__I sighed and got my phone out. I scrolled through my contact and rang Michael._

_'Shane?' He said. He picked up on first ring.  
'She's gone' I told him.  
'Where?' He asks me. But i think he already knew what i meant.  
'Somewhere that's probably away from Morganville' I said. I was on the verge of crying.  
He let out a shaky breath 'Where are you man, i'll come and pick you up' He says.  
'Myrnin's dump' I said. Myrnin shot me a look.  
'Why are you there?' He questioned me.  
I sighed 'I'll tell you when your here'  
'Okay i'll be there in 5 minutes' With that he hung up._

_Michael picked me up. The car journey was silent. When i got home i got straight to bed. I didn't come out of my room for ages. The only times i did was when i needed to toilet and to get something to eat or drink. I didnt feel like doing anything. Nothing seemed right without Claire or Carrie. I cant believe i let them go so easily._

End of flashback.

'Shane' i heard someone calling my name. I was just drifting off to sleep as well  
'What?' I asked annoyed.  
'Its Carrie' Michael said.  
'What about her?' I asked  
'She's gone' He said.  
'Gone?What do you mean gone?' I asked, i stood up.  
'She's walked out, i found the back door slightly open. Shane its pitch black outside' He said.  
I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Carrie walked out at night with nobody with her. Did she not hear me when i said she isnt going out? Now she could be anywhere, or even worse she could be dead. _No Shane stop thinking bad things, she's going to be fine_. I told myself.  
'I need to go and find her' I said and grabbed my coat.  
'Right well i'm coming with you. You take the car its safer, i can run.' Michael told me, he threw his car keys at me, I caught them.

'Whats going on?' Tyler asks Michael.  
'Where going to find Carrie' Michael told him.  
'Well i'm going with you' He said.  
'No you not, stay here with your mum and Josh' He said. Eve and Josh walked in the room then. Oh, perfect timing.  
'Where are you all going?' Eve asks. Oh my god this is wasting time.  
'Me and Shane are going to find Carrie, she's walked out' Michael said.  
'What so your both going to walk around Morgan-'  
'No actually i'm going in car, Michael's walking' I said  
'Then i can help Shane, he will be driving and looking. What about if he doesn't see her because he's too busy driving? I can keep a look out as well' Tyler says. I look at Michael.  
'He has a point' I told him.  
'Alright fine, but Josh and Eve you stay here in case she comes back okay?' Michael said. With that we all walked out together. I cant believe Carrie could be this stupid.  
'Right i'm gonna go now, be safe okay?' Michael said to Tyler. Tyler nodded his head. Michael looked at me for a moment then took a deep breath. Suddenly there was a blur that went around us. I looked back to where Michael was but he was gone. Well guess we have to get going. Me and Tyler got into the car.

'Ready?' I ask Tyler. He nodded his head, and put his seat belt on.  
'Lets go' He said. With that i pulled the car out of the parking spot and drove off, looking for Carrie.

**So there you have it. The flashback of what happened when Claire left. There's also a bit of Myrnin for you all as well Also i know that this chapter is a bit boring but i thought it was about time people knew what really happened to Shane when Claire left with Carrie. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	14. Trapped!

Chapter 14 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

We had been looking for Carrie for a while now. Tyler had called Eve and asked if she had come home yet but she hadn't He aslo rang Michael to see if he had any luck but he hadn't seen her either. I was getting more and more worried by the minute. If anything had happened to her i dont think i could live with myself, after all i was to blame or her walking out. I shouldn't have been so angry with her, it wasn't her fault and she didnt deserve it. I just wan her to come back home, where i know she can be safe. God knows where she is now.

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up in a dark, empty room. My head was killing me. I raised my hand up to the spot where it was . I looked at my hand to see blood on my . I was bleeding. What the hell did those people hit my head with? I looked around the room but it was quite hard to see since it was a dark room. i walked forward slowly, i didnt want to trip over anything. I put my arms out to see if i could feel anything, but there was nothing there. I carried on walking intill my hands hit something cold. I tried focusing on it but it was no use, the room was too dark. I sighed, _why cant someone just turn the light on?_I thought.

Suddenly i heard a screeching noise. I looked around

'Hello?' I shouted. The noise was coming closer and closer and my heart was racing.

'Hello there young Carrie' I heard a familiar voice say.

'How are you?What do you want?' I asked. I tried to sound calm but it just wasn't working.

'Oh Carrie you know who i am' The person said. Why was this happening to me?

'I cant see you, i dont know who you are' I say. Suddenly the room light up, not that much but enough for me to see. I blinked a couple of times before i looked around the room. There was only a chair,a table in the room. I also realized what my hand had touched, metal bars. I was in a cage. Perfect just perfect.

Myrnin stepped closer to the bars, he was on the outside where as i was trapped.

'Do you remember me now?' He asks me.

'Myrnin! Why am i here? Did you plan this?' I questioned him. No wonder Shane didnt like him.

'No i did not plan this, do you really think i would be this cruel? He spat

'Then help me out of this cage!' I yelled

He sighed 'Carrie i wish i could but i cant' He says. Is this guy for real?

'What do you mean you cant? Where the hell am i ?' I yelled at him again

'Amelie told me that she would harm Claire when she comes to Morganville if i tried to let you out' He said sadly.

'But if you let me out then i could go straight back to dad's house grab my stuff and go, then she cant get to me or my mum' I said.

'I wish it was that simple but its not. If you get past me then you have to get past the others out there. But that's why i'm in here, i'm stronger than them, you wont be able to get past me' He said.

'What? That doesn't make sense! Just let me out! If your stronger than them, you can fight them of while i run' I shouted at him.

'Carrie you dont un-' Suddenly we heard the door slam. I jumped and looked over by the door. There was two people stood there staring at me. One was a women, she had blonde hair that came just below her was wearing a long black skirt and a silk deep blue top. Her light blue eyes where examining me. The other one was a man, he had is hair in a pony tail. He had deep dark brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans, i couldn't see his top since he had a leather jacket on that was zipped up, he looked like a wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Myrnin.

'Ah Myrnin nice to know you'v been keeping the human entertained The blonde women said. Did she call me human? Like that is one of the worst insults I've ever heard. She walked over to the cage and looked at me through the bars.

'Are you sure she is the right child?' The women asks.

'I didnt get round to asking her' Myrnin says.

'Well then its a good job i'm here. Tell me dear, are you the child of Claire Danvers?' She asks me. I nod my head slowly. She smiled slightly 'good' she said.

'What do you want with me?' I blurted.

'Your mother' The women said. I gave her a confused look.

'Amelie, i dont think Claire has told her the truth about Morganville' Myrnin said.

'Well then, i guess we should explain to her why Morganville isnt so safe for little girls to be walking around at night' Amelie says.

'Amelie, dont hurt her' Myrnin says to her.

She laughed 'Would i do such a thing Myrnin? After over 200 years ok knowing each other you think i would hurt innocent people' . 200 years of knowing each other?That's not possible.

'Why am i here?' I asks. I could feel myself shaking.

'Young Carrie you see the thing about Morganville is, once you know about us there's no going back. Claire left the town without my permission when she knew i wouldn't let her' Amelie told me.

'But she doesn't need permission its a free country' I said.

'Not in this town.' The man said.

Amelie sighed 'Oliver i can speak for myself thank ever heard of vampires?' She asks.

'Of course i have, why?' I question her.

'Well you see Carrie this town holds many of them, me, Oliver and Myrnin included. We have had many problems in our life that wasn't getting sorted out, that is until young Claire came along. She helped us with alot of things and that's why i didnt want her to leave. We needed her to help, but she left. But now you have come back its a perfect opportunity to get Claire back in town.' Amelie was telling me.I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Vampires are not real, there fiction simple as.

'Vampires are not real! Look i just want to go home, please let me out. My mum doesnt know im here!' I yelled. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

She raised her eyebrow at me 'Vampires are not real? Are you doubting my word?' She asks.

I shook my head 'No! I just dont believe you...please let me go' I begged her.

'Amelie why dont i prove to her how real vampires are?' Oliver ask Amelie.

'No Oliver, not yet. I'm sure she will find out soon' Amelie said. She turned and faced Myrnin 'Dont bother letting her out, or i will hurt you' Amelie threatened. Then she turned and walked out, Oliver following her.

Shane's P.O.V

Where is she? We had searched the full town. Even the most dangerous parts. She couldn't of gone far i mean she doesn't even know her way around. Tyler had rang Eve and Michael again, they both hadn't seen her. I dont think I've ever been so worried in my life. For all i know she could be dead right horrible as it sounds its true. My phone started ringing, Tyler answered the phone.

'Hello...dad have you seen anything yet?...Oh okay...I dont think he wants to...Okay i'l tell him' He hung up.

I glanced over at him 'Well? What did he say?' I ask

'He wants us to come home, he said he couldn't find her anywhere.' Tyler said. Come home? I couldn't give up on her.

'But she's still out here, we haven't checked th-'

'Shane, we have checked everywhere, we have been around Morganville about 10 million times. Dad wants us home he said it was to dark to be outside now...even if we are in car' Tyler told me. God you would think i would be the one telling him this considering my age. I nod my head and turn the car around. I pull up outside the Glass house, Tyler gets out first and runs in. I then get out, lock the car and run inside.

I walked into the living room where Eve was hugging Tyler.

'Are you okay? Did you find her? Did you get hurt? You was gone for so long i was worried about you' Eve was blabbing on to Tyler

'Calm down mum i'm fine.' Tyler said pulling out of her grip.

'Did you find anything?' I asked Michael. He just shook his head. I sighed and went over to the couch to sit down.

'Shane everything is going to be okay' Eve said. I knew that she was trying to cheer me up, but it was just not working.

'I hope so, if somethings happens to her then-'

'That wont happen' Michael interrupted.

'But we have looked everywhere, we would of found her by now. Michael there is no trace of her. Its like she wasn't eve-' I was interrupted by someone's phone ringing. Michael pulled his phone out and answered it.

Michael's P.O.V

My phone had interrupted Shane's sentence. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

'Hello?' I said.  
'Hello there Michael, how are you today?' I heard Amelie's voice asks me down the phone.  
'Is there something you need Amelie?'I never rings me unless its something important.  
'Actually yes there is, i would like you to pass on a message for me' She tells me.  
'Who's it for?' I question.  
'Shane' She says simply. Shane? She never talks to Shane ever. The only times she did was when Claire was here. Since she went Amelie never really looked at him. Not liked that bothered Shane.  
'What do you want me to tell him?' I asks curiously.  
'Its about Carrie, that is his daughter yes?' She asks.  
I tensed up 'Yes she is his daughter. What do you know?' I said. You could tell by my voice i was angry.  
'I know where she is. In fact i'm with her now, want to speak to her?' She didn't give me time to answer because i soon heard Carrie shouting my name down the phone. Then i heard her being hushed.  
'What do you want from us Amelie' I said. I was trying to keep calm.  
'I want you to get in touch with Claire. Tell her what's happened, tell her to come back to Morganville.' She orders me.  
'And if she doesn't?' I said. I knew what the answer would be.  
'Then tell her if she ever wants to see Carrie again, she would come back for her' Amelie says.  
'Amelie please she's just a child, she hasn't done anything wrong. Let her go, then may-'  
'I suggest you pass this message on to Shane, and do try to hurry up. You know how impatient i am' Amelie says. Then she just simply...hung up.

'What's going on Michael' Eve asks me.  
'Its Amelie...She has Carrie' I say. Shane shot up from the couch.  
'Where is she?' He practically yelled at me.  
'I dont know she didnt say. But she told me to pass on a message to you' I told him. He just stared at me, waiting for me to carry on.  
'She said that she wanted us to get Claire back' I said  
'But Claire doesn't know Carrie is here' Shane said.  
'I know' I say. How the hell is Claire going to take this? She thinks Carrie is on a school trip but really she's been kidnapped somewhere by the towns most dangerous vampires.  
'She's going to kill me' Shane said, mostly to himself. Then we heard a phone going off. I looked over to the table where phone was ringing. It was Carries. I walked over it and picked it up. The caller ID said 'Mum'. I looked up at Shane.  
'Its Claire' I told him. He took a deep breath and took the phone out of my hand.  
'I dont think i can do this' He said.  
'For Carrie's sake' I told him. He took another deep breath and answered the phone.

**Im sorry this chapter isnt so interesting. I had a bad day. Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	15. Warehouses!

Chapter 15 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I took a deep breath before answering the phone.

'Carrie! Finally you answered. Look i'm sorry about earlier i shouldnt have been so mean. Please can we just forget about it. I hate it when we argue' Claire said.

I stood there and listened to the sound of her voice. How i missed her. I looked at Michael who mouthed _speak_ . I opended my mouth to talk , but i just couldn't find the right words to say.

**'Hi' I say simply. There was a long pause before Claire answered me. **  
**'Who is this?' She asks.**  
**'Claire its Shane' I said.**  
**'Excuse me?' She says. I sighed**  
**'Its Shane, you know Carrie's farther' I told her.**  
**'How is this even possible? Why are you on Carrie's phone? Where is she?' She questioned**  
**'Well...erm... you see Claire, Carrie came and visited me'**  
**'SHE DID WHAT?!' She shouted. I flinched at her tone.**  
**'She came down to visit me. She said she wanted to meet me.'**  
**'But she is on a school trip' Claire said.**  
**'Yer about that. She lied, really she's been here with me'**  
**'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS BEEN WITH YOU?!' She shouted at me again.**  
**'Meaning that she came to Morganville and...well.. you know'I trailed of.**  
**'SO ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT SHE WAS ON A SCHOOL TRIP SHE HAS BEEN WITH YOU IN MORGANVILLE!' She screeched.**  
**'Yes' I answered**  
**'DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE WAS LYING TO ME?' She yelled**  
**'Well..i...uhh..'**  
**'SHANE! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD, ANSWER ME YES OR NO!'**  
**'Yes i did' I told her. I could here her taking deep breaths. Probably to calm herself down.**  
**'Where is she? Pass her on to the phone now' She said sternly**  
**'Well erm that's the thing Claire, she's not here at the moment'**  
**'What do you mean? Where is she?' She asks me, I could her the anger in her voice.**  
**'Well you see, somethings happened' I said**  
**'What? What has happened?' She asks**  
**'Okay no interruptions.' I told her.**  
**'Okay, just tell me' She says. I took a deep breath before speaking**  
**'Well me and Carrie had a bit of an argument, and she kinda sneaked out. We went out to look for her and we couldn't find her.' I explained**  
**'So your telling me Carrie is missing!?' She yelled**  
**'Well not really, we know where she is' I said**  
**I heard her sigh in relief 'Oh thank goodness, where? Are you going to get her?' She asks**  
**'That's kind of why we rang you'**  
**'What do you mean? I thought you knew where she was?'**  
**'We do' I told her**  
**'Then where is she? Is she safe?' She asks**  
**'Yer she's safe. Amelie and Oliver have her' I told her slowly**  
**'AMELIE AND OLIVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE SHANE! HOW COULD YOU THINK SHE WAS SAFE WITH THEM! THEY COULD DO ANYTHING!' She screeches. I moved the phone away for my ear.**  
**'Claire calm down okay'**  
**'Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTER HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE IN MORGANVILLE! She shouts.**  
**'They have her for a reason.'I say**  
**'I DO NOT CARE! YOU BETTER GET HER BACK SHANE!' She shouts again**  
**'Claire listen. The whole reason they got Carrie is because they knew you would come back to Morganville. They want you to come back' I said.**  
**'Why do they want me to come back?'**  
**'I dont know Claire, all i know is that they have Carrie and they wont let her go until you are here'**  
**'Fine, i'm ordering a taxi i'll be on my way soon, but Shane you better watch yourself because as soon as i get my hands on you, your dead' She threatened. To be honest i didnt know if she really meant that.**  
**'Yer i know...Claire listen i'm sorr-'**  
**'Shane i'm going, i'll be there soon okay?'**  
**'Yer'**  
**'Ok bye' She hung up.**

Well it didnt go so bad, but she is probably going to murder me. I sighed and placed the phone on the table. I cant believe this is happening. Amelie and Oliver have _my_ daughter, and what am i doing about it? Nothing. But i should do something i am her father after all. I should find out where she is and bring her back home. That would make Claire a bit less angry. But we had searched the full of Morganville, and none of us could find her. If he cant then who can?

'We will get her back Shane, just not straight away' Michael said. But i wasn't really paying that much attention to him. I was more focused on how i could find Carrie. _Think Shane think._When Claire walked out how did i found out where she was?

'Shane? Dude you alright?' Michael was asking me.

'Michael i think we can find out where Carrie is' I say.

'Really? Where? How?' He said.

'Do you remember when Claire left? How did i find out where she was?' I questioned. I watched him think for a moment.

'You went to Frank' He said simply. He still didnt get it.

'Sooo dont you think he should know where_ Carrie _is?' I said slowly. I waited for a moment before it clicked in.

'Oh god why didnt i think of him? We need to go now' Michael said.

'Hold up! Someone tell me what's going on?' Eve says  
'Baby, i think we know how to find out where Carrie is' Michael tells her  
'So why is Frank inv-'  
'Because he knows everything about Morganville' I interrupted  
'Oh yer, well go now hurry!' She said  
'Can we still come?' Tyler looked at Eve, she shrugged.  
'Only if you take care of them' Eve said to Michael. He nods  
'Come on then, we need to go now' Michael says. We all left the house and bolted to the car. Michael drove us there, since it was his 'sun protected' car. Soon i felt the car stop and Michael looked over at me.

'We are here, come one' He said. I got out the car and ran to the door of Myrnin's lab. Michael kicked it open and we all ran inside.

'FRANK!' I yelled looking around the room.

'Shane?' I heard that familiar voice say. I spun around to face him.

'Hello Frank' I say

'Why are you here?' He asks

'We need your help' I said

'With what?' He questions

'Carrie is missing and we cant find her, we want you to see if you can find her' I told him

'Errmmm...sure...1 second'he said. I stood there for a minute waiting for him.

'She's in a warehouse, its abandoned...Its near the butchers shop' He says.

'Which butchers shop?' I asked

'The one where you broke the window' He said. I laughed, oh how i remember that day.

'Right so we should go' Michael said. I nod and we all head back to the car. Michael was driving really fast, like i was even scared and i'm not easy to scare. I felt the car come to a hault. I got out of the car again and took a deep breath.

'Right Tyler, Josh stay with me, do as i tell you okay?' Michael tells them. They both nod.  
'Michael pass me a stake' I asked him. He passed me one. I walked towards the building. I remember it from when i was younger, i took Alyssa there once when we was walking home form school. I pushed the door to see if it was open. Surprising it was. I opened it slowly, careful in case it made a loud creaking sound. I slowly walked inside looking around, but i couldn't see much since it was dark. We walked around for a bit careful not to make any noise.

'Shane!' I heard Michael whisper/shout  
'What?' I whispered back.  
'Come here i found some stairs' He whispered. I followed the sound of his voice until i bumped into something.  
'Shane, i know i'm your friend any everything but can you not get so close?' Michael whispered. I flipped him off, he could see me of course since he had the night vision powers and stuff.  
'Can we please focus on Carrie?' I whispered. Suddenly i felt something grab my arm and lead me up what seemed like stairs. Then i heard a door opening. In this room i could actually see. The only thing in this room was a table. I was about to open my mouth to speak when i heard someone shouting.

'PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO!' That voice sounded way to familiar. I looked around the room hoping to find a door, but Michael beat me to it. As soon as he opened it, the voice's became louder. I ran through the door into the other room.

'HELP! HELP!' It was Carrie's voice. Oh thank you lord.

'DAD!' Tyler whispered. I looked over at Tyler, he had found the next door.  
'Open it' Michael whispered back. As soon as Tyler opened that door i could hear Carrie's voice loud and clear.

'HELP ME!' Carrie was shouting. I bolted through the door, to find Carrie locked in a cage in the corner of the room.

'Dad' She said and sat up 'Dad get me out please' She begged.  
'Where's the key?' I asked her.  
'What key? There isnt a... DAD!' She screamed. She pointed behind me, i spun around to find Oliver and Amelie stood there.

'Well isnt this nice.' Amelie says.  
'Amelie, we dont want any harm, we just want Carrie' Michael says  
'I can see that' Amelie said  
'Claire is on her way, so you can let Carrie go now' Michael told her.  
'Michael that wasn't part of the plan, i wanted Claire to come to me. I never said anything about letting Carrie go' Amelie says.  
'Well then you going to have to add it in your little _plan_' I spat  
'Shane i dont think you realise who you are speaking to' Amelie spoke  
'Oh i think i do' I say  
'Watch your mouth boy, you dont know how much i could damage you' Oliver snapped  
'I'd like to see you try!' I snapped back. Everything after that was a blur. All i was aware of was that Oliver had me pinned against the wall and he has his fangs down. I took this as a opportunity, i shoved the stake i had been holding into his chest. I felt his grip loosen on me and then he just simply, fell to the ground. I looked back up to Amelie  
'let Carrie go' I ordered. I saw her eyes turn red.  
'Dont order me around silly human! Guards!' Amelie shouted. Soon three other vampires was in the room. There was all staring at Oliver.  
'Show them the cellar' She said. One of the guards grabbed both Tyler and Josh, and Michael was just about to lunge for him when one of the other guards grabbed him. He was alot stronger than Michael since he was older. Then i felt something grab the back of my coat and drag me out the was soon thrown into a dark room, and the three guards all walked out and locked the door behind them.

'FUCK!' Michael yelled and punched the wall.  
'Michael calm down' I told him  
'Shane what are we going to do now?' He asked me.  
'I dont know!' I yelled at him.  
'If you didnt stake Oliver, we would still be up there with Carrie!' Michael yelled back at me.  
'Dont get mad with me fang boy! Oliver had me pinned okay? What was i supposed to do?' I spat.  
'I DONT KNOW SHANE!' Michael shouted. I flinched at his tone, Michael has never shouted like that before. We all sat down on the floor, nobody talked for while until i finally said

'I guess now all we have to do is wait for Claire'

'She really isnt going to be happy' Michael said. He had calmed down by now.

'I know she isnt, but what else can we do?' I questioned. He shrugged we went back to the awkward silence. _All we had to do is wait for Claire, she'll get us out_**. **I thought. We just had to play the waiting game for a while.

**This chapter is so boring, sorry. I had another bad day. But Claire will be coming back into the story soon. Please comment your thought. Thanks for reading :) **


	16. Back again!

Chapter 16 Morganville Vampires!

Eve's P.O.V

Where are they? The had been gone for hours. What if somethings happened to them? Just the thought of my boys in danger made my stomach turn. I had tried watching a bit of TV to take my mind of things but it really didnt work. I made something to eat but that didnt help me either. I was getting really impatient when i heard something banging on the front door. I opened it, to fine looked different, she still had brown her but she had grown it longer. Her style had changed to, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a red one shoulder top.

'Claire!' I said and hugged her. She hugged back, i made a gesture for her to come inside and she followed in after me. I went into the kitchen to put make her a drink, i looked back at her, she was looking around at the house.  
'I cant believe your here' I said. She focused on me and smiled a bit.  
'Neither can i' She says.'So where's Shane? Is he hiding or something?'  
'No...he erm went out hours ago' I said and got back to making her a drink.  
'Where did he go?' She asks.  
'He went out to look for Carrie' I said. When i made her drink i handed it to her and she sat down at the table, i sat down opposite her. I couldn't help but stare, i mean i couldn't believe she was here, its been so long since i last saw her.  
'Have you heard anything yet?' She asks me. I shook my head, and she sighed and looked down at her drink.  
'I cant believe Carrie did this. She has literally gone behind my back, i dont know if i can even trust her again' Claire was saying.  
'Of course you can. Claire she's like 16 she's obviously going to do stupid things, its what teenagers do.' I told her.  
'I suppose, i just cant believe this is happening.' She said putting her head in her hands.  
'We can get through this Claire okay?' I say. She looked back up at me.  
'How long has Shane been gone?' She asks  
'A while. Michael and the boys went with him hours ago. I'm really worried Claire' I told her.  
'Then we need to find Amelie. God knows what could happen if we dont hurry' She said. She stood up and so did i. I went in to the living room and grabbed my coat and put on my shoes. I grabbed my phone and called Michael, but nobody answered. The same happened with Shane, Josh and Tyler.  
'What's wrong?' Claire asked me.  
'There not answering' I told her.  
'Well then were just going to have to go to Amelie' She said.  
'Claire you dont understand, we dont know where she is.'  
'Then what are we going to do' She asks me.  
'I guess i'm going to have to ring her, you will have to talk to her' I said. She nodded her head, and i scrolled through my phone book, searching for Amelie's number. I handed Claire the phone and she place it to her ear.

Claire's P.O.V

I waited there, listening to the phone ring. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer when someone finally picked it up.

'Yes?' That familiar voice said.  
'Amelie its Claire' I said  
'Claire! You finally arrived, i was beginning to think you wasn't going to come at all' She says  
'Where's Carrie?'  
'Right here' She said. Then i heard Carrie's voice shouting my name. I held my breath.  
'Look i'm here now, so you can let Carrie go'  
'Certainly not, i want you to come to me.'  
'Okay fine, where are you?' I asked her.  
'I'm in the warehouse near the old Morganville butchers' She told me. Well it was weird for Amelie to be in a warehouse. I didnt think she liked such dirty places.  
'I'm on my way' I sad and hung up. I turned to Eve.

'Well?' She says.  
'She's in a warehouse near the old Morganville butchers' I said, repeating Amelie's words.  
'Okay i know where that is, lets go' She said. We ran to the car and Eve drove us to Amelie. It was silent for a moment intill Eve spoke.  
'You know Carrie is so much like you' She tells me. I smiled  
'How?' I asked her.  
'She just is. When she first walked through the door, i could tell who it was.' She said  
'She hasn't been behaving badly has she?' I asked her.  
'No, no. She's been great, she even set the table for me' Eve said.  
'Well that's a surprise, she can never be bothered at home when i ask her' I said laughing. Eve was laughing to. God i missed this, missed Eve. I cant believe i left her, after all she has done for me. I felt the car stop.  
'We're here' Eve said. We got out the car and looked around for the ware house.  
'Its over there' Eve said, she pointed over to it. Oh my god, it looked like it was about to fall down any minute. We started walking towards it. As you got close you could see the green paint peeling off at the front of the building. The door was already open, so we just walked straight in.

It was really dark inside, and i couldn't see where i was going. I tried feeling my way around the room but that didnt really help. All of a sudden my foot slammed into something and i fell down.  
'Claire?' Eve yelled. She sounded scared.  
'I'm okay' I told her. I stood up straight and tried walking forward, but i couldn't Maybe i hit a wall? I stretched my hands out in front of me but nothing was there. I thought to myself for a moment, before lifting my foot up and climbed up onto something. I repeated my actions with my other foot.  
'Eve!' I yelled  
'What?' She yelled back  
'I'v found some stairs, come on'  
'But i cant see where you are' She said  
'Follow the sound of my voice' I told her.  
'Well keep talking' She says.  
'Do you think there up here' I asked her  
'How the hell should i know?' She said. I felt something grab my arm, and i screamed.  
'Ssshh its me dumb ass' Eve said.  
'Well it could of been a vampire!' I told her.  
'Just go' She ordered me. I did what she said and started climbing the stairs again, careful not to trip over anything on the way up. We finally reached the top, and i took a step forward for Eve to get up.  
'Got that is alot of stairs' She said  
'Eve haven't you got a light?' I asked her.  
'Errmm...we could use my phone light?' She says. God why didnt we think of that before?  
'Pass me it' I said. She pressed a button on her phone so the light came on. She handed it over to me. I took it and turned around, i shone the light around intill i found a door.I walked over and opened it. I could see much better in this room.  
'Eve come on' I said to her.  
'Okay i'm coming' She says. We both walk into the room. Nothing was in there except for a table. Well what a waste of a room.  
'Claire' Eve called me  
'What?' I asked and faced her. She was pointing to another door.  
'Open it' I told her. She nodded and went over and opened it. As soon as she opened the door i could here my daughters voice taking to someone.

'Please let me go, i wont leave Morganville intill my mum gets here i swear' Carrie was saying. I ran into the room and saw her in a cage in the corner of the room.

'MUM!' Carrie shouted.  
'Claire you made it' Amelie said.I looked at her, she hadn't changed. Not one bit.  
'Look i'm here now, so you can let Carrie go' I told stared at me for a moment before walking over to her cage, taking out a key from her pockets and unlocking the cage door. Carrie shoved the door open and ran to me. I enveloped her in a hug.  
'I'm so sorry mum' Carrie sobbed.  
'I know sweetie i'm here now' I told her. I saw Amelie roll her eyes.  
'Claire i would like to speak to you.' She said and stared at Carrie.  
'Yes sure go ahead' I told her.  
'On your own' She said. I looked at Carrie.  
'I'll wait outside with her' Eve said. I smilied at her.  
'Thank you' I said to her. She smilied back and walked out the room with Carrie. I turned back to Amelie.  
'So, what do you want?' I asked  
'I want you to come to Morganville' She said.  
I laughed at her 'No way in hell'  
'That wasn't a choice Claire' Amelie told me  
'What do you mean?'  
'Meaning that you _are_ going to come back to Morganville'  
'No! There is nothing for me here' I shouted at her.  
'Dont shout at me like that' She snapped.  
'Amelie there is no reason for me to be here'  
'Claire i don think you realise how much you helped Morganville.' She said. I was surprised she said that, Amelie doesn't really like to say good things about humans.  
'But Morganville doesn't need any help anymore' I say  
'Yes there is. Its the vampires, there is this bug they are catching' She explained to me.  
'What bug?What is it doing?  
'It changes the moods you are in. It can make you scared, then angry, then happy' Amelie went on. This made me think back to when i first arrived in Morganville and the vampires was ill. I had helped Myrnin find the cure for it.

'Well that's really sad to hear, but i'm still not staying. I'm sorry Amelie' I told her and went to walk out, but she ran past me and blocked the door. I couldn't of stopped her since she used her vampire speed.

'Dont you even think about walking out on me little Claire, and you will do as i say or i hurt your precious lover Shane, oh and possibly even Michael and i dont think Eve would be very happy with you if you did that' Amelie told me. _She had Shane. _I thought. Even though he cheated on me i do still love him, i mean he was Carrie's father after all. Its just i also fell in love with Barry, which just complicates things.

'You cant hurt them, they have nothing to do with this' I told her  
'Do you really think i care?' Amelie questioned  
'Amelie i dont want to be here, i have a life now outside of Morganville' I said  
'Well then your just going to have to bring it here' She says  
'Here? Amelie you cant even walk out of your own house without having to bring a weapon outside because you dont know if a vampire is going to be there' I yelled  
'Well then i will give you my protection'  
'What?'  
'I will give you my protection. I shall warn every vampire to keep away from you' Amelie said  
'What about everyone else?' I asked her  
'Fine them too' She told me.  
'Amelie i dont want to come back here' I told her  
'Well you have no choice, so you rather take my offer now or leave it' Amelie snapped. I thought for a moment.  
'So your saying if i dont move back to Morganville you will hurt Shane and Michael, but if i do move back here then you will warn every vampire to stay away from all of us?' I said  
'That's exactly what i'm saying. So what are you going to do' Amelie questioned me. What am i going to do? I hate Morganville, i dont want to come back. I have a home outside of this dreadful town, i cant move back now. Plus i dont know If Barry would like this. But if i leave she will hurt Shane and maybe even Michael, and Eve wont be happy with me if that happened.

'Fine, but you have to give me time to move in Amelie. I have got a house outside of Morganville its gonna take some time for me to get settled in again' I told her.

She smiled at me 'Of course, i'll get some people to help you. But for now i suggest you go see your _friends_.There down in the cellar' She told me. Then she just simply walked out. I let out a breath i didnt know i had been holding, and walked into the room where Eve and Carrie was. As soon as Eve saw me she ran up to me and hugged m.

'Claire! Are you okay? What did she say?' Eve asked me.  
'I'll tell you later, but right now we need to go down to the cellar I think Shane and Michael are there.' I told her. She brightened up when i said Michael's voice.  
'Michael? Okay we need to go there now' Eve said and rushed off.  
'EVE WAIT!' I shouted. She stopped and turned around to me.  
'HURRY UP! She shouted back. I sighed and Carrie laughed.  
'Come on mum, she wants to see Michael' Carrie said to me. I hugged her again  
'Dont you ever go behind my back again okay?' I told her. She nodded her head and we both caught up with Eve. We made our way down to the cellar and walked straight in.

'EVE!' I heard Michael all turned around and saw him in this cage. It was just like the one Carrie was in. Next to Michael was two handsome teenage boys, one of them was staring at Carrie. Then my eyes moved on to someone way to familiar._Shane._He was already staring at me. Urgh, he was the last person i wanted to see right now.

**Claire is back! She hasn't been in this story for ages, so i thought i should add her back into it just for you. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	17. Kissing You Again!

Chapter 17 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

We had managed to get them all out of the cage. I didnt even look at Shane, but i could feel his eyes on me. Eve had ran up to Michael and hugged him.

'Did anything happen to you? Are you hurt?' Eve was asking Michael, who just kissed the top of her head.  
'We are fine dont worry' Michael said to her. She sighed in relief and smiled at him. Michael then looked over at me.  
'Oh my god Claire!' He said and came over to hug me,i hugged him back.  
'Hey there Michael' I said to him.  
'Long time no see right?' He said to me. I laughed and nodded my head  
'Guys, i think we should head back home now, its really creepy in here' Shane said. I didnt even look at him.  
'Sounds good, come on lets go' Eve said. We all walked out together and made our way out of the warehouse and back to the car. Michael had brought his car when him and Shane had come for Carrie. So me Eve, Carrie went in Eve's car and the boys went in Michael's. The car ride was silent, and it seemed to take forever to get back to the glass house but we eventually got there. We all got out of the car and ran back into the house. The boys was already here.

'Right so now your here why dont i put the kettle on and then we can talk about everything' Michael said. When he said 'talk about everything' he meant Carrie. I smiled and nodded my head and sat down at the table. I looked over at the two boys i saw earlier. They was already looking over at me.  
'Claire this is Tyler and Josh, you remember them right?' Eve told me.  
'Oh my god, of course i remember them. You two look so much like your farther!' I said. They both laughed at walked back into the room with two cups in his hand. He gave one to me and one to Eve, then walked back out the room. He came back in again but this time Shane followed him in. They both had cups in there hands, Michael gave Tyler and Josh there cups and placed his on the table whilst Shane gave Carrie her cup and he took a sip of his. Seeing them together made me realise how much Carrie was like Shane.  
'So Carrie, i think you have some explaining to do' I said to her. She avoided my eyes.  
'Yer...look mum i'm sorry i went behind your back. I just didnt want to tell you because i knew you wouldn't let me come here.' Carrie said to me.  
'There are reasons why i didnt let you come here Carrie' I told her.  
'Yer i understand that now.' She said, still looking down.  
'So what did Amelie say? Did she tell you anything?' I asked her. Please dont says he knew about the vampires. I would much rather tell her in my own time.  
'She just told me about stuff' Carrie said.  
'Stuff? Is that all your gonna say?' I asked her. She looked at me.  
'She told me why Morganville was dangerous' She said. My heart stopped beating for a moment.  
'What does that mean then?' I questioned her. She shrugged at me and took took a sip of her drink.  
'Carrie tell me what she said' I said sternly.  
'Why? You know exactly what she said, you dont need to hear me say it' Carrie said. I sighed, i really hate arguing with her. She's my only child, i dont want to loose her.  
'Was you scared when she told you' I asked her. She laughed at me.  
'Mum when am i ever scared?' She said.  
'Oh i dont know when i read the story of the big bad wolf to you?' I laughed. I remember when i read that story to her, every night she thought that there was a wolf outside that was going to knock down the house.  
'Shut up i was young okay?' Carrie said. We was both laughing now and i realized everyone else was smiling. Carrie then stopped laughing and turned serious.  
'Mum what did Amelie talk to you about?' She asked me.  
'Oh nothing, dont worry about it' I told her. I wasn't ready to break the news that we was moving back here. She frowned at me but shrugged it of and carried on drinking her drink.

'So are you going to take Carrie back home now?' Shane asked me. My eyes drifted to him.  
'I haven't made up my mind yet' I said coldly. He held my gaze for a moment but then looked away.

Eve must of felt the tension then because she said 'Right then kids i think its about time you go get yourself cleaned up, your all dirty and i dont want this living room looking scruffy okay?' Eve said. Tyler and Josh sighed and walked out the room, i looked at Carrie who wasn't moving.  
'You to' I said to her. She got up and followed them out the room. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

'I'm sorry, i shouldn't have let her out of my sight' I heard Shane say.I looked up at him, to see he was already looking at me.  
'Yer you shouldn't have. Do you realise how much danger you put her in?' I asked him.  
'I know i'm sorry' Shane said  
'Yer well sorry isnt enough!' I yelled  
'I didnt mean for it to happen, she just walked out' Shane yelled back  
'And why did she walk out Shane? Why?' I asked him. He looked away from me.  
'Because we had an argument' He said  
'Why did you have an argument?' I asked.  
'I...dont know. Cant we talk? In private?' Shane said. Michael and Eve got the message and walked out the room.

'Claire i really am sorry i put Carrie through all that, i was just angry and i took it out on her. I messed up big time but i swear i'll make it up to her' Shane was saying  
'Why was you angry?' I questioned him.  
'I...because...i found out..' Shane stuttered.  
'JUST TELL ME WHAT MADE YOU SO ANGRY, THAT IT MADE MY DAUGHTER WALK OUT THE HOUSE' I shouted.  
'BECAUSE I FOUND OUT ABOUT BARRY! I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN!' He shouted back.  
'So what you was jealous now? Was that it Shane!' I yelled  
'Yer i was.I was jealous' He had a minute of silence before any one of us spoke.

'Claire loosing you and Carrie was the biggest mistake i had ever made in my full life, please just forgive me for what i did' He begged.  
'How can i forgive you Shane? You _kissed_ another women whilst you was with me. In fact if i hadn't of found you then it could of turned into more' I said.  
'Then dont take Carrie away from me Please, i dont want to loose her again.' Shane said. I had never seen him like this, so upset. He was on the verge of crying like me.  
'Let me think things through okay? I just need time to calm down' I told him. I was crying now.  
'Think what through? Whether or not your going to take Carrie away from me again?' He said, and walked closer to me.  
'No! Its just alot to take it, seeing my daughter with the town most dangerous vampires' I say  
'But she's not there anymore. You saved her' He says to me, still walking closer.  
'Yer but that doesn't mean that she is safe now does it? What if it happens again and then something really bad hap-'  
'Ssshhhh' Shane told me and pressed his fingers to my lips. 'I wont let that happen to her Claire, nothing is going to hurt her okay?' Shane was telling me. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and looked me in the eyes.  
'But what if it does? I really dont want to stay here, in Morganville' I told him  
'Sometimes we have to do things we dont want to do' Shane said.  
'But i dont want to see her like that again Shane' I sobbed  
'I know you dont, but you cant leave me now Claire, i wont let you' He says.  
'But why? Its been what...13 years?' I reminded him  
'13 years doesn't stop me from loving you' He told me.  
'But you cant'I said  
'Claire i can, you cant leave me. Please dont leave me' He whispered,I nodded my head. He cupped my face and kissed me. Fireworks exploded and sparks were flying, but it just seemed wrong. But why? I kissed him back and put my hands around his neck. He put both of his hands on my waist and backed me up against the wall. God Barry does that to me too. _Barry_. I pushed Shane off and he gave me a confused look.

'I cant do this' I told him. He looked hurt.  
'Why?' He asked.  
'Shane, i have a life now. A new one, you know i'm dating someone else' I said to him  
'But do you really love him Claire?' He questioned me.  
'Yes i do' I said automatically. 'That's why i cant do this. That's why _we_ cant do this' I told was looking down, avoiding my eyes.  
'Shane say something' I asked him.  
'There's nothing to say.' He said. The hurt in his voice made me feel so guilty.  
'I'm sorry Its ju-'  
'I know, i know. Its just going to take some time to sink in' He said.  
'Okay' I mumbled then walked out into the kitchen where Michael and Eve was. They stopped talking when i walked into the room.

'Hey guys' I said to them.  
'Heyy, Claire me and Michael was just talking and we just want to let you know that Carrie is more then welcome here. If she needs a place to say she can always come here' Eve told me.  
'Thank you' I whispered. Eve walked over to me and hugged me.  
'Hey come on, dont get upset' She was saying.  
'I'm not i'm fine' I say. She pulls back and holds me at arms length  
'Your not going back home tonight right?' Eve asks  
'I dont know what i'm doing yet' I answered  
'Well then you can stay the night, it will give you more time to work out what your going to do' Eve told me. How could she be so nice to me after i walked out on her? I hugged her again  
'Thank you' I said.  
'No problem' She then Shane walked in, i looked over at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. _Well its nice to know that we are all getting along now. _I thought. Carrie will be happy. Speaking of Carrie i think i should tell her about mine and Amelie's conversation.  
'I'm going to go talk to Carrie' I told them and walked past Shane. I walked up the stairs. God i remember this house like the back of my hand.  
'Carrie' I shout.

'Yer in here' I heard her say. The bathroom door opened and Carrie stepped out.  
'Whats up?' She said.  
'I need to talk to you about something' I said to her. I looked behind her and saw one of Michael's sons. I dont know whether it was Josh or Tyler. She obviously saw me looking because she turned around and faced him. He got the message.  
'Oh sorry' He said and past me and Carrie. He went to his room and shut the door behind him. I looked back at her.  
'What?' She asked.  
'Which ones that?'  
'Tyler' She said. I nodded my head.  
'Why was you guys in a bathroom?' I questioned her.  
'He was talking to me, i was just washing my face' She answered.  
'Riiiight' I said and she laughed.  
'What did you need me for?' She asked me  
'I need to talk to you about something' I looked around 'But not here' I added  
'Well care to join me in this fine bathroom?' She joked.  
'My pleasure' I replied. I walked in after her and shut the door.

**So i hope this chapter didnt disappoint you all. I know its sad that there not getting together again. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	18. No Arguments!

Chapter 18 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I was in the bathroom, washing the dirt that was on my arms. God that warehouse was filthy, it really needed some Febreze. When i heard a knock at the door.

'Come in!' I yelled. The door opened and i looked up in the mirror. It was Tyler.  
'Hey' He said and closed the door behind him.  
'Hey whats up?'  
'Nothing i was just seeing how you was' He said.  
'Aaawww its nice to know you care' I said jokingly.  
He laughed 'So Amelie told you about the...erm...' He trailed off.  
'Vampires? Oh yer she did, i mean i didnt believe her at first but when i saw dad stake that hippy guy-'  
'Oliver' Tyler interrupted  
'Yer him. I thought my dad would have killed someone. But then these people came in a took it out of him and gave him a bag full of blood...it was disgusting' I said.  
'Are your scared?'He asked me.  
'No' I answered. He stared at me for a moment before speaking  
'You really aint like other girls are you?' He questioned.I grabbed the towel and dried my arms, the turned around to face him.  
'What do you mean?  
'Your different. When i first met you i could tell you was.' He told me  
'How?' I questioned and leaned back against the sink.  
'Well for starters alot of girls in this town would be screaming that dirt was on there clothes' He joked. I laughed  
'And they would be scared of the vampires, but your not. Plus you stood up to Anna. Its like your fearless' He said.  
'Is that a bad thing?' I asked  
'No its a good thing.'  
'Oh...right...well good' I said and turned back around to face the sink.

'Do you think you'll be staying here?' Tyler asked me.  
I sighed 'I really dont know mum isnt happy with me coming here behind her back. Plus she would have Barry waiting for her at home' I answered  
'You really dont like him do you?' He asked amused.  
'No not really, he's really annoying'  
'How is he boring?'  
'Well for a start he doesn't let me go to parties. But my mum would sometimes get him to change his mind. He doesn't like me near boys, you know all the stuff a normal teenager does'  
'Wow. I see why you call him boring.' Tyler said. 'I love parties, i dont know what i'd do if my dad banned me from them.' He added.I laughed.  
'Yer well sometimes i get to go.'I said  
'Why doesn't he like you near boys?' Tyler questioned.  
'Because he thinks i would do _stuff_ with them. When i'm really not like that' I replied.  
'And that's another thing i couldn't do. Live without girls. If i got banned from seeing them, i would probably die.' He joked. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, just the thought of another girl with him made my stomach turn. Which is really selfish because we aint dating, so i cant tell him what i should and shouldn't do.

'So how did you and Josh find out about the vampires?' I asked changing the conversation as quick as possible. I think he noticed because he frowned at me for a moment then shrugged.  
'My dad told us about was going on a school trip the following week and he wanted us to no the truth so we would be more careful' He explained.  
'Well i'd rather a human tell me about them than a vampire' I said.  
'I'm sorry,you had to go through all that' Tyler said and walked over to me.I was looking at him in the mirror.  
'Why are you apologizing? It was your fault' I told him  
'But i could have told you. Then maybe you wouldn't have walked out into the night and got kidnapped'  
'Tyler if you would have told me then Shane would of been angry with you,along with Michael, Eve and my mum. Plus nothing would have stopped me from walking out anyway.' I replied to him  
'I just dont want anything bad happening to you' He told me.I stared at him for a moment in through the mirror.  
'Why? I questioned opened his mouth to speak but someone shouted me.

'CARRIE!' Someone shouted. It sounded like my mum. I turned and faced Tyler.  
'Yer in here!' I yelled. I walked past Tyler and opened the bathroom door.  
'Whats up?' I asked  
'I need to talk to you about something' She replied. Her eyes drifter so something behind me. I turned around and realized she was looking at got the message because he spoke  
'Oh sorry' He said and walked past us into his room, shutting the door behind him. Mum turned back to me.  
'What?  
'Which ones that?' She asks  
'Tyler' I answered.  
'Why was you guys in a bathroom?' She asked curiously  
'He was talking to me, i was just washing my face' I replied. Well it wasn't a complete lie, we was talking, but if she hadn't interrupted the conversation it might not have been 'talking'.  
'Riiiight' She joked. I laughed at her.  
'What did you need to tell me?  
'I need to talk to you about something' She said and looked around ' But not here' She added  
'Well care to join me in this fine bathroom?' I joked  
'My pleasure' She replied, walking in after me and shut the door behind me. I faced her waiting for her talk.

'I have been thinking..' She began 'How would you feel about moving to Morganville?'  
I stared at her. How do i feel? I mean moving into a town full of vampires is really crazy  
'Errmmm...i dont know'  
'You dont have to worry about the vampires. They wont touch us' She gushed.  
'But what about my friends back at home?'  
'Well they can visit you, or you can visit them'  
'What about Barry? Our home?' I looked away form me  
'I haven't talked to him yet'  
'And what if he doesn't like the idea?'  
'I dont know Carrie, but you dont have to worry about that okay? All i want to know is if you _would_ move here'  
'Well i guess...i mean if i could see every on back home and stuff' I replied  
'Of course you can sweetie, i wouldn't stop you from seeing them' She said and kissed the top of my head.  
'But Barry does. What if he doesn't let me?' I asked  
'Then i'll tell him you can okay?' She told me.I smiled  
'Thank you mum'  
'What for?' She laughed  
'For not getting mad at me and stuff'  
'I'm not mad at you Carrie, i can see why you did it. It must of been hard not having your dad around most of your life. Just dont go behind my back again okay?' She said  
'I wont' I told her and hugged her.  
'Good. Now you should probably go and flirt with that boy' She joked and opened the bathroom door.  
'I wasn't flirting!' i denied. She laughed  
'Whatever' She said laughing and walked down the stairs, i followed her down and went into the living room where Josh was. He was sitting there watching TV. I sat down next to him, he looked over at me and smiled.

'You okay?' He asked me.  
I nodded 'yer i'm fine' I answered.  
'Good' He said and ruffled me hair.  
'Dude not the hair!' I yelled at laughed at me and looked at the TV  
'Have you seen the remote?' He questioned. I looked around, and shook my head. He got up and sat back down again.  
'Well i'm not layed on it are you? He asks me.I lifted up a bit  
'Yer you are its there' He said and went to grab the remote. He put his hands around my waist to lit me up, he took the remote with his other hand and put me back down he put me down he tickled me a bit. One thing you should know about me is that i'm a very VERY ticklish person. I jumped out of his grip and he gave me a confused look.

'Dont do that again' I warned. He stared at me for a moment before asking  
'Are you ticklish?'  
'No! I just...dont do it again' I said a bit to fast. He smirked and walked closer to me. I put my hands out to stop him but he was to fast. He grabbed me and brought me closer to him and started tickling me. I burst out laughing trying to get out of his grib, but it was no use.  
'Josh...S-stop!' I said between laughs.  
'Only if you say that I am the hottest teenage boy you have ever seen and you love me'  
'Josh is the...' I couldn't get my words out, i was laughing to much.  
'Josh is the...?' Josh repeated after me, waiting for me to say the rest.  
'Josh is the hottest teenage boy i have ever seen and i love him' I said fast. He let go of me, and i breathed in and out trying to calm myself down. He put his hands on his chest where his heart was and battered his eyelashes at me.  
'Why thank you Carrie, that touched my heart' He said putting on a camp voice. I burst out laughing again.  
'Shut up idiot' I laughed and punched his arm playfully.  
'Ow! Carrie why must you hit me? I thought you loved me' He asked pretending to be hurt.  
'I found another Josh, i'm sorry. You just wasn't the one for me' I said playing along with his act.  
'But i thought i was your one and only' he joked  
'I lied! I gasped at me and then we both started came into the room and looked at us with a frown.

'Erm..do you guys want anything to eat?' Michael asked us.  
'No i'm fine' I said still giggling.  
'I'm alright thanks' josh gave us a WTF look and walked out the room.  
Thinking about it now Morganville wouldn't be a bad place to live. I would get to see my dad more, plus Josh and Tyler. Lets just hope Barry wants to move as well, because if Barry doesn't i'm not sure my mum will.

**Aaawww i wanted to write a happy chapter for you guys because its almost Christmas! I hope you comment your thought. Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Embarrassing Moments!

Chapter 19 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

When woke up the next day i noticed my mum had already got up. Me and mum shared the room i was staying in because there was no other bedrooms. I got out of bed and collected some fresh clothes to change into and walked to the bathroom. I did my business brushed my teeth and got changed. After i come out the bathroom i put my used clothes back in my room and ran downstairs. The smell of pancakes hit my nostrils, i jumped off the last step and walked into the kitchen where Josh and Tyler.

'Morning boys' I sang. I was in a happy mood.  
'Morning Carrie' Josh said.  
'You guys cooking pancakes?'  
'We sure are, want some?' Tyler asked  
'Is that a rhetorical question?' I say sarcastically . He laughs and carries on cooking.  
'So what you guys doing today?'I asked them.  
'Nothing, oh mum wants to have a big family meal since Claires back and stuff...'He trailed off  
'Sounds anyone else up?' I say.  
'Yer dad is in the living room' Josh told me. I smile and walk into the living room, Michael was layed on the couch watching TV.

'Michael' I said. He turned and faced me.  
'What?' He asked  
'Have you seen mum?'  
'Erm, she went out this morning. I dont know where, but she will be back soon' He told me.  
'Okay where's dad?' I asked him  
'He is in bed' He said.  
'Okay' I said walking out of the living room and back into the kitchen.

'Your pancakes' Tyler said and placed a plate on the table with the pancakes on. I grinned and sat down.  
'Yummmm' I say. Josh was already scoffing his down. _Boys what are they like_. I started eating my pancake.  
'Soo i have to tell you something, but i dont know if i should be telling you guys yet so keep it secret yer? I told them. The nod there heads at me.  
'I think were moving to Morganville' I room went silent for a moment intill Josh finally swallowed his food.  
'That's great,when?' Josh said.  
'I dont know, but you cant tell anyone ok? I dont know for sure'I tell them. They grinned and nodded their heads. Michael then walked into the room.

'Alright kids' He said, and turned on the tap.  
'Alright dad, where's mum?' Josh asked him  
'She's in bed.' He said and grabbed cup.  
'Not like her, she would be rushing around trying to get prepared for tonight' Tyler said.  
'Well we had a late night last night' Michael said and filled his cup up with cold water.  
'Disgusting' Josh muttered. Michael laughed at him.  
'Well i'm going to go watch TV, i'll leave you boys alone' I say, standing up and walking out. I was layed down, flicking through the channels when Josh came in and lifted up my legs sat down and dropped my legs on top of him. Soon i drifted off to sleep.

Claire's P.O.V

I had gotten up early, because Myrnin had called and told me to hurry down to the lab. I walked to the lab doors and knocked on them. He opened the door and made a hand gesture for me to come in. I walked in,closing the door behind me.

'So what was so important?' I asked him. His lab was messy. you wouldn't believe how many times i had cleaned this place up.  
'I need you to feed Bob' He said speeding around the lab collecting paper work.  
'Bob? You mean Bob the spider? You woke me up early for a spider?' I questioned  
'Of course not, we need to get to work on the cure or the Vampires. I just want you to feed him' Myrnin was saying. I sighed and walked over to the cupboard Myrnin keeps the food and grabbed a hand full, then i walked over to the glass tank Myrnin had put him in and opened it a bit. I sprinkled the food in slowly,watching the spider run to it.  
'Claire! Stop staring at Bob your making him uncomfortable.' Myrnin Complained.  
'Alright fine' I say, shutting the top of the tank. 'So where shall we start?' I asked him.  
'Well we need to find out whats causing it' Myrnin said.  
'Myrnin have you got whats going around?' I questioned.  
'I believe i have, but its not as bad as the other Vampires in this town' He explained  
'Right so have you eaten anything? Maybe there's something wrong with the blood that at the blood bank' I suggested.  
'No vampires could tell if there something wrong with the blood there was drinking'He says.  
'Well then i need a blood sample. I need to see whats happening'I told him. He stopped in front of me.  
'Do we have to' He whined. He hates needles.  
'Yes Myrnin its important' I say. He sighed and nodded his head.I walked over to the sliver cabinet he had and took out the 'sample box' as i call it. The only times we use it was for taking blood samples.  
'Myrnin come here' I called out. But he didnt come. I looked up and saw him writing stuff down at his desk.  
'Myrnin come here'I repeated. He shook his head.  
'No' He said.  
'Fine then' I say and walked over to there was a blur around me and Myrnin wasn't at his desk anymore.  
'Myrnin come here now!' I yell  
'You have to catch me first' He sang. I sighed, this is going to be long day.

**The End Of Work...**

'Myrnin i'm going now' I told him.  
'Fine if you really want to leave me then go' He said. He was sulking because i took his blood for a blood sample. Seriously he was acting like a little kid.  
'I'll see you tomorrow' I sighed and walked out of his lab. As soon as i shut Myrnin's lab door the cold breeze hit me. I wasn't used to this weather, back at home where Barry is, it was nice and warm, everyone was tanned because it was always sunny. So everyone thinks its our natural tan but its not. I got into my car and put my seat belt on, I checked the time, 7:00. I started the car and drove as fast as i could home. Eve said that she wanted to make a big family dinner since we was all together again, she didnt mean together as a couple she just meant as a family. I pulled up outside the house and unbuckled my seat belt. I walked to the the front door and used the key Michael gave me to unlock the door.

'I'm home!' I yell walking into the living room. The table was all set and the kids was all watching TV.  
'Mum where have you been?' Carrie asked.  
'At Myrnin's, he wanted me to help him with some work' I explained.  
'CLAIRE' Eve shouted. I walked into the kitchen  
'What?'  
'Will you dish these out for me? That plates Tyler's and that plates Josh's' Eve explained handing me the dishes. I nodded and went back into the living room.  
'Tea's ready' I announced. Carrie, Tyler and Josh got up and came to the table.  
'That ones yours' I say placing a dish in front of Josh. 'And that ones yours' I finished placing a dish in front of Tyler. Eve came in with mine and Carrie's and walked straight out again. Shane walked into the room and sat down at the table.

'That girl is always running around' Shane said.  
'I heard that Collins' Eve said handing him his dish.  
'Bite me Goth princess' He said and flipped her off. Michael came in with his and Eve's plates and placed them at the table. He then sat down, soon followed by Eve.  
'Right tuck in!' She said and started eating. We all started eating and talking, it was like the old days when i was living in the glass house.

'-He burnt this girls hair, i couldn't stop laughing' Eve was saying.  
'That's why we never trust him with candles' Michael said.  
'She was in the way! I told her to move' Josh said. Carrie and Tyler was laughing.  
'It was one of the most funniest days ever' Eve said.  
'Whats the most embarrassing moment you'v had Claire?' Josh asks. I thought for a moment then looked a Carrie.  
'I didnt like one of Carrie's teacher's and i was talking about him to my neighbor Carrie was only little then. I thought she was playing but she was listening to our conversation. The next day was parents evening and Carrie had told him what i said. So he refused to see me.'  
They all burst out laughing.  
'Carrie your most embarrassing moment' Tyler asks her. She went silent for a moment.  
'What about when you was playing dares' I suggested. She shot me a look.  
'What happened when you was playing dares?' Josh asked. Carrie sighed.  
'My mum was out and i had all my friends in. We was playing spin the bottle and i had to kiss this boy, and she walked in on us' Carrie said. The whole table erupted into laughter. That's when i heard a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' Carrie announced and got up.

Carrie's P.O.V

'I'll get it!' I said, getting up. I walked tot he door and opened it.

'Hello there Carrie' Anna said. Uh Oh whats mum gonna say?

**So this is the last chapter i'm going to upload for a few days. But i hope you like this Chapter. Please comment your thoughts. Have a great Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading :) **


	20. Family Meal!

Chapter 20 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

'Hello there Carrie' Anna said. I stood there staring at her. Why is she here? She had no right to come around here and interupt our family meal.

'Urgh fine if your not gonna let me in, i will' She said and barged past me.

'Carrie who's at the door' I heard Shane shout. I shut the door and walked into the living room to see everyone glaring at Anna. Well mum wasnt because she had no idea who she was.

'The wicked witch of the west is here' I told Shane. Anna gave me a death glare and i smilied at her.

'Anna what are you doing here?' Shane asked her.  
'I came here for you baby' Anna answered.  
'Anna how many times, Carrie's here and i'm spending time with her i'm not going out' Shane said  
'But that's not fair! You've been with her all week' Anna whined, I rolled my eyes  
'No Anna, now please go home where in the middle of eating' Shane said. Anna's face was literally red from anger, and i had to hold back a laugh. Then she turned to me and pointed.  
'You. This is all your fault, if you hadnt of come i could be with my Shane having a good time' She sneered.  
'Oh well, at least i'm giving my dad a break' I said. Her face got a deeper shade of red.  
'You have ruined everything!' She shrieked.  
'I've ruined anything?Dont think so hunny your the one who's ruining our family meal' I pointed out.  
'Your not wanted here!' She yelled.

'Anna! I want you to leave now' Shane yelled.  
'Me? But i was here first!' Anna yelled back.  
'Does it look like i care? Get out!' Shane shouted and got up from the table.  
'No! She's the one who should go not me! Plus she ruined my favourite top and skirt! They still have oil on them' Anna yells.  
'I didnt mean to i tripped' I stated. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.  
'You did it on purpose' She hissed. Shane grabbed Anna and pulled her of me.  
'Leave now' He commanded.  
'Your seriously going to let that _cow_ get away with everthing that's she's done?'She questioned.  
'Exuce me that girl your calling cow is my daughter' Mum said. The room fell silent, Anna was staring at Mum in shock, and mum was glaring back at her.

'Your her mother? So this is why you havn't had the time to be with me? Because of her' Anna said pointing over at my mum.  
'He hasnt been spending time with me, i'v only just come'Mum said  
'But why did you come here?' Anna questioned.  
'That's non of your buisness' Mum snapped. Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
'I thought Amelie would of sorted all the trouble out' I heard Anna mutter.  
'Right Anna out' Shane said.  
'Wait' I yelled. They all turned and faced me.  
'What did you just say?' I questioned Anna.  
'What are you on about?' Anna asked.  
'Dont act dumb with me Anna you know what i'm on about' I said.  
'I didnt say anything' Anna says looking away.  
'No you did. You said you thought Amelie would have sorted all the trouble out' I stated  
'I..No...I meant' She stammered.  
'Oh my god...was you the one who told Amelie i was here?' I didnt answer. Shane was glaring at her.  
'Answer her' He said.  
'She told me to come to her if i heard anything about Claire, and since she was your mum i thought that it was important to tell her about you' Anna said.

'So...your telling me, that your the reason why _my_ daughter was kidnapped by the most dangerous vampires in this town?' Mum said walking closer.  
'Well...It wasnt like that' Anna said  
'Oh i think its exactly like that' I snapped.  
'Your the reason my daughter got into all that trouble?' Mum asked Anna. She was standing right in front of her.  
'No you'v got it all wrong' Anna explained  
'I think you should leave...Now' Shane told her  
'Oh no stay, That way you can tell me what was going through your stupid mind when told Amelie that Carrie was here' Mum said her voice was raising louder and louder.  
'I didnt mean to hurt her i swear-' Anna was cut. Mum grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the nearest wall.  
'If you _ever _go near me or my daughter again i swear i'll get those long legs of yours and tie them around you head!' Mum yelled.  
'Claire let go of her' Shane says but mum was still holding Anna by the neck.  
'Claire' Shane said but she still didnt move. He sighed and picked mum up by the waistand walked over to Michael, who had stood up.  
'Hold on to her' Shane told him, he walked back over to Anna and grabbed her arm again and dragged her out.  
'Get off me' She managed, she was trying to get her breath back. I followed them both to the front door where Shane pushed Anna out.  
'You cant do this Shane! You need me!' Anna was shouting.  
'I dont need you, i'v never needed you' Shane shouted back 'Now leave before Claire comes out here' With that he slammed the door and turned to face me.

'I'm sorry you had to see that' He said.  
'I've seen worse' I answered. He smiled at me and i smiled back  
'Come on your Mum's gonna need help calming down' Shane told me and we both walked back into the living room where mum was trying to get out fo Michael's grip.  
'You can let her go now. Anna's gone' Shane told let go of her.  
'I cant belive that bitch who does she think she is?' Mum questioned.  
'That's Anna for you' Shane told her.  
'Why was she here anyways?' Mum asked him. He looked down for a moment and then looked back at her.  
'She was my girlfriend' He said. Mum just stared at Shane with an emotionless face. Eve obviously felt the tension because she turned to face Tyler and Josh.

'Right boys lets get cleaned up!' Eve said and started grabbing boys got up and started grabbing plates and cups and followed Eve out into the kitchen.I then started helping and started collecting cups and plates of the table and walking into the kitchen.  
'Why dont you kids go upstairs for abit? Let us sort things out down here' Eve told us. We all nodded our heads and headed upstairs.

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Shane has done this. He told me he was jealous because i had a boyfriend and then he kissed me,only to find out this whole time he had a girlfriend. I should of known not to trust him,but yet i still did and i still do. What the hell is wrong with me? I do still love Shane but i also love Barry, I'm not even sure how its possible to love two men at once. I just cant show him that this has effected me, he has to know that i'm stronger than i was before.

'I'm sorry' Shane said to me.  
'I'v heard it all before' I told him  
'But this is different' Shane said  
'You know what Shane, i dont care. I couldn't care less of what you do' I said  
'You dont mean that'  
'I think you'll find that i do' I snapped.  
'Claire just listen to me-'  
'I dont want to hear it okay? Now leave me alone i need to make some calls' I said walking past him into the kitchen where Eve and Michael had followed Carrie out.  
'Are you alright?' Eve asked me.  
' I'm fine' I assured her.  
'Okay well Carrie's upstairs if you wanted her' Eve said  
'I'll leave her for a bit' I said and sat down.  
'Well we'll leave you alone for a bit okay?' Eve said and walked out the kitchen with Michael. I got out my phone and called Barry.

**'Hey honey' Barry said**  
**'Hey, how are you?' I asked**  
**'I'm good. What's the matter?'**  
**'Nothing i was just calling you' I said**  
**'No there's something wrong i can tell by your voice'**  
**'Barry nothing is wrong'**  
**'Okay but i know there is. Where are you?'**  
**'I'm in Morganville' I sighed**  
**'Morganville? Inst that the town you used to live in?'**  
**'Yep it is'**  
**'So why are you there?'**  
**'Barry its a very long story'**  
**'I have alot of time'**  
**'Its best if i told you in person'**  
**'Okay so do you want me to come down?' He asked me. I thought for a moment before answering.**  
**'What day can you come down?' I asked him.**  
**'Errmmm...tomorrow afternoon?'**  
**'Right okay, i'll text you the address' I told him**  
**'Okay then honey see you tommorow' He said**  
**'See you tommorow' I said and hung up**. I could tell that tommorow isnt going to turn out good, but i need to tell Barry about whats going on. Besides we might be moving here after all he needs to know the truth about Morganville.

**So more drama for you guys to read. I hope you all had a great comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)  
I also want to say Happy Birthday to Zaina, hope you had a great birthday!  
Love Becky  
xxx**


	21. Movie Night!

Chapter 21 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting. I smiled and got up, and made my way to the bathroom. I did my business and brushed my teeth and went back into my room. I really hope today isnt going to be like yesterday. This week was supposed to be about me and my dad, as selfish as that sounds its true. I thought that i would meet him, then go back home, break the news to my mum and then she would allow me to see him when ever i .But life isnt simple and so this week has been the complete opposite to simple. Plus to make my life even more crazy i found out Vampires are true. Yes i said Vampires. I just dont know if things could get worse. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Michael and Eve was talking. Well they stopped once i walked into the room.

'Hey Carrie' Eve said  
'Hi' I say  
'Are you alright?' Michael asks.  
'Never been better' I said and sat down  
'Do you want to talk about it?' Eve asks. I shrug my shoulders.'Is it about yesterday?' She asks.  
'Its about everything' I tell her  
'Is it Anna?'  
'She's just one of the problems'  
'Is it about all the arguing that's going on?' Eve questions. I nod my head.  
'I know its hard sweetie, but your just going to have to be strong okay?' Eve was saying.I opened my mouth to say something but Josh walked into the room with Tyler.

'Dude she's totally into me' Josh was telling Tyler.  
'She's probably into everyone' Tyler joked.  
'Whatever your just jealous' Josh shot back. Tyler flipped him off.  
'You guys arguing again?' Michael sighed.  
'No, we was just discussing things' Josh smiled.  
'About girls?' Michael asked.  
'Yes' Josh says and gets a carton of apple juice from the fridge.  
'I thought you had a girlfriend' I say  
'Nope i'm free' Josh said with a wink.  
'Forever alone Josh' Tyler said to gave him a death glare. Eve shook her head.  
'Do you see what i have to put up with?' Eve asked me. I laughed at her.  
'Need a vacation?' I asked her.  
'Yes please' She laughed. Then my mum walked in.  
'Claire want to come on a vacation with me and Carrie?' Eve asked  
'Sure, about time us girls had a break' Mum said.  
'Excuse me, what about me? I think it would be boring without me' Josh said.  
'Aw keep telling yourself that Josh, but dont worry we'll send you a postcard' I say. Then Shane walked in the kitchen.  
'You heard this Shane the girls are leaving us' Michael tells him  
'You know what that means boys, parteeyyyy, and whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom' Shane says.  
'Wouldn't mind that at all' Josh says.  
'So girls whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?'I question.  
'Vegas? Now that's crossing the line, have you actually seen how hot the girls are there?'Josh asks.  
'Well if the girls are hot then the boys must be smoking' Eve said. Then we all burst out laughing. See this is what it should be like, all of us laughing and joking.

'Right so whats everyone doing today?' Eve questions  
'Nothing' Tyler and Josh say together. Eve looks at me.  
'I'm not doing anything' I say  
'Well then its settled, we are all going to watch films all day' Eve announced.  
'I'm choosing the first film!' Josh claimed.  
'Alright well go in there and we'll sort out the food' Eve said. The boys walked out laughing, and Eve turned to me  
'You too missy, you are part of this family' She says. I laughed and followed the boys into the living room. Josh was looking through all the films, and Tyler was sitting on the couch watching him.  
'Josh there's more films upstairs, we've seen all them' Tyler tell him.  
'Fine, i'll go look, but were watching a horror' Josh said and turned and faced me.'You can handle a horror right?'  
'Of course i can' I say and sit down next to Tyler. Josh nods his head and walks out the room, leaving me and Tyler alone.

'God he loves horror movies' Tyler said  
'What do you like? Chick flicks?' I joked  
'Only because the girls are hot' He says. I laughed.  
'So the girls in this town are ugly?' I asked. He stared at me for a moment.  
'No some of the girls are okay'  
'But the girls in the movies are better'  
'There better then some of the girls in this town but not all of them' He said.  
'Right and what about the boys?' I asked him. He laughed this time  
'You know i would tell who's hot and who's not but i'm not gay so i dont look at boys like that' He explained  
'And i'm guessing your not gay because of those chick flick films'  
'You guessed right' He tells me.  
'So what are the girls like in this town?' I questioned.  
'Do you wanna know something?' He asked me.  
'What?'  
'Come closer' He ordered and surprisingly i did. 'Closer' He repeated. I did what he said. 'Just a bit more' He says. I moved forward a little bit more and looked up at him. Okay we was a bit to close, i mean there was probably an inch between our faces. We was like that for a moment, looking each other in the eyes.  
'W-What was you going to tell me?' I stammered.  
He smirked and whispered into my ear 'Not many girls in this town are like you, not even the ones in the films'. His breath tickled my neck and i shivered.  
'I-Is that bad t-thing?' I question.  
'No, its a good thing' He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe, I gasp and he pulls away with a smirk on his face. Right then Josh walks in to the room.

'So i have found these films, i dont think mum and dad have watched them though, you dont mind if you'v already watched them right?' Josh asks looking at the dvd's. Tyler had moved away from me whilst Josh was talking.  
'Nope dont mind at all' Tyler asks.  
'Paranormal activity? Shall we watch that?' Josh asks.  
'Josh its not scary' Tyler tells him  
'Yer but its number 4 i haven't seen it yet, plus mum hates these types of films' Josh explained  
'So basically you just want to see mum hide behind a cushion?' Tyler questions  
'That's exactly what i'm saying.' Josh said  
'Aren't you nice to you mother' Tyler says  
'But Tyler you have to admit it is funny, even dad finds it funny' Josh tells him  
'I think we all do. Shane finds it hilarious' Tyler says.  
'Carrie you dont mind watching this do you?' Josh asks.  
'Not at all' I say. He frowns at me  
'Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine' I tell him. He smiles at me before turning back to the TV and setting up the DVD player. I looked over at Tyler who was just sat there smiling and looking at Josh. How could he do that? He's acting as if nothing has happened.

'Have you guys chose a movie yet?' Eve said walking into the living room.  
'Yep your gonna love it' Josh said with a grin. Eve stared at him for a moment.  
'Okay i'm worried' She said. He laughed and sat down next to me on the and Shane walked into the room with bowls of popcorn and handed us them. Then mum came in with some drinks and handed them to us.  
'So lets get this movie on then' Michael says and presses the play button. He sat down on the chair with Eve sat on his lap. Mum and Shane was sat on the floor. I noticed mum kept checking her phone now but i shrugged it off. We was about half way through the film when there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' Mum said and got up. I heard the front door open and close.  
'Well this is a nice house' I heard that familiar voice say. I could hear my mum laughing.  
'Oh my god' I say. Everyone looks at me.  
'What?' Tyler asks. Mum walked into the living room with a huge grin on her face.  
'Everyone there's someone i want you to meet' Mum announced. That's when _he_ walked in.  
'This is Barry' Mum said. The full room went silent.

**Barry has arrived! So even more drama for you guys. I wanted to make this chapter a happy one for you all because your reviews always make me smile :) Please comment your for reading :)**


	22. More Fighting?

Chapter 22 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I couldnt belive what i was seeing. How did we even get here? One minute we was all laughing and joking, watching films. The next were all silent, not a single person said anything.

'Hey' Barry said. Urgh his voice goes right through me. In fact everything about him angers me, the way his jet black hair falls into place, and how his piercing green eyes scan the room. Eve got up from Michael's lap.

'Hi i'm Eve' She said and held out her hand. He smiled at her and shook her hand.  
'Nice to meet you' He says. Michael was next to stand up.  
'Michael' Michael said and shook Barry's hand.  
'Nice to meet you' He repeated. Tyler and Josh stood up .  
'Barry, this is Michael and Eve's sons, Josh and Tyler' Claire explained pointing at them both.  
'Wow you two look like your father' Barry looked at me then.  
'And this is Shane' She told him. Barry held his hand out waiting for me to shake it. I stared at him for a moment then i eventually shook it. That's when Carrie walked beside me.  
'Carrie? What are you doing?' Barry asked looked at Claire and then back at him.  
'Erm, its a long story. But i'm sure mum will explain it all to you' She said. He gave Claire a confused look.  
'Right well i'll go make us all some coffee' Michael says.  
'I'll help you' Eve added, and they both walked out into the kitchen.  
'So what did you want to tell me?' Barry asked Claire.  
'I think its best if you sit down' She says. They both walk over to the table and sit opposite each other, and he takes her hand in his. That made my blood boil, that should be me holding her hand not him.  
'What's wrong?' He asked Claire. She looked down and sighed. 'Claire? Look at me tell me what's wrong' He tells looks over at me then her eyes drift to Carrie.  
'Guys you think you could just give us a minute?' Claire asks us. Seriously, she want me to leave her in a room _alone_ with _him_? Carrie, Tyler and Josh all walked out, leaving me standing there staring at her. She looked over at me and our eye's locked.  
'Please' She says to me. I sighed and walk out slamming the door behind me.

'Shane' I heard Michael call from the kitchen.  
'What?' I ask walking into the kitchen.  
'I know this must be hard for you right now, but please dont do anything stupid.'He tells me. Michael knew me more than anyone, and he knew how much i wanted to punch that stupid Barry in the face.  
'I dont like him Michael' I told him.  
'I know you dont, but you two fighting is the last thing we all need right now' He says. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. He was right, all we've had is arguments lately it would be nice to have some peace and quiet. I just dont know how long i could hold in my anger.

Carrie's P.O.V

Just when everything was going well. We was all so happy, what happened. Why did Barry have to come now? I could tell Shane was angry, god he looked like he wanted to punch something. Well not something, he wanted to punch _Barry._ Which is the last thing i need right now.

'I'm sorry about all this, i know you' Eve told me. Michael and Shane was talking in the kitchen, we was standing in the hallway.  
'Its fine, they had to meet anyway right?' I say. She smiled at me and then turned to Tyler and Josh. I didnt really listen to what Eve was saying to Josh and Tyler, i was more focused on what Michael and Shane was saying.I slowly walked into the kitchen, and they both turned to me.  
'Is everything alright?' I asked them.  
'Yer where fine arnt we Shane?' Michael looked over at him. Shane just nodded his head without saying anything.  
'Right well good, i was just checking' I say and turn back around to face Tyler, Josh and Eve.

'-Just look after her' Eve was saying. Great now she was getting the boys to look out for me, i dont need their help. But it was thoughtful of turned around and faced me.  
'Carrie, why dont you and the boys go out for abit? They could show more of Morganville, or introduce you to some of their friends'  
'Erm...Eve its a nice thought but i dont think i should leave mum alone'I explain  
'Carrie you know that there is going to be more arguments here, i just dont want you seeing them anymore' She says.  
'I know but i just want to be there for mum' I said.  
She sighed 'Ok sweetie, i'm just looking out for you okay?'  
'I know you are, its just-'  
'SHE GOT WHAT?' I heard Barry shout. Suddenly the door swung open and Barry came out the room looking pissed.  
'Barry calm down please, you didnt let me finish' Mum was saying.  
'I DONT NEED TO HEAR THE REST CLAIRE! CARRIE GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF HIM' Barry shouted.  
'Mum whats going on?' I asked her.  
'Nothing Carrie just stay out of it' She told me and grabbed Barry's arm.  
'GET OFF ME!' He shouted at her and pulled his arm out of her grip.  
'What's going on?' Michael asked  
'WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT CARRIE GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF HIM!' Barry yells  
'It wasnt like that Barry, listen to me' Mum pleaded.  
'NO I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM HIM'  
'Why dont we all just calm down?' Michael suggested. Shane walked up beside him  
'What's with all the yelling?' He asked Michael.  
'YOU! YOUR THE REASON CARRIE GOT KIDNAPPED!' Barry pointed at Shane.  
'Barry listen! It wasnt like that, Carrie walked out!' Mum tried to explain but Barry wasnt listening.I had never seen him so angry before.

'HE COULD OF STOPPED HER!'  
'Why dont you just calm down, you dont even know the full story' Shane said  
'I DONT THINK I NEED TO HEAR THE FULL STORY!'Barry shouted at him  
'Barry please! Carrie walked out without telling Shane he didnt even kno-'  
'AND YOUR SUPPOSEDLY HER "DAD" YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED NEAR HER FROM WHAT YOU DID!' Barry spat.

'WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO?' Shane spat back.  
'Shane please! Your not helping.' Mum yelled.  
'THAT'S BECAUSE HE CANT HELP! HE'S USELESS, HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE AROUND HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO CARRIE!?' Barry yelled at mum.  
'I'M USELESS? YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESNT LISTEN TO HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND!'Shane shouted  
'OH SO THIS IS WHAT ITS ABOUT, YOUR JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M DATING CLAIRE!' Barry shouted back.  
'I COULDNT CARE LESS OF WHAT YOUR DOING BARRY'  
'ADMIT IT SHANE, YOU HATE THE FACT THAT CLAIRE HAS FOUND SOMEONE BETTER!'  
'KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT BARRY'  
'I DONT NEED TO BE TOLD THAT, ITS JUST PLAIN OBVIOUS!'

'Stop arguing, Barry you dont know the full story. Please just go back in the living room and calm down. Dad go back in the kitchen with Michael' I ordered, but they didnt listen.  
'Did you just call him dad?' Barry least he didnt shout.  
'Well what else is she going to call me?' Shane snapped at him  
'SHE SHOULD CALL YOU SHANE. YOU HAVNT BEEN THERE OR HER ALL HER LIFE!' Barry yelled again.  
'THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!' Shane yelled back.  
'THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT?'  
'Barry please! Mum take him back in the living room .' I say.  
'CARRIE STAY OUT OF THIS!' Barry roared  
'DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!' Shane snapped at him, he walked closer.  
'AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?' Barry asked.  
'CARRY ON AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!'  
'YOU THINK YOUR SO TUFF DONT YOU SHANE? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMTHING YOU NOT TUFF NOW AND YOU NEVER WIL-' Barry was cut of by Shane punching him in the face.  
'Dad what the hell!' I yelled at him. He didnt look at me, he just kept looking at Barry who had got a hold of himself and came flying at Shane. Barry hit him straight in the jaw, which caused Shane to stumble back.  
'Barry stop!' I say and tried to pull him away from Shane, but he shrugged me of him. Then Shane came back at Barry and they both ended up o the floor hitting each other. It looked like Shane was winning though since he was sat on top of Barry hitting him. Mum had tried getting them of each other and so did Eve. But Michael pushed them both away from the fight and grabbed Shane by the back of his shirt, pulling him of off Barry. He shoved Shane into the kitchen and got in the middle of them

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Michael bellowed silencing us all. 'Tyler take Carrie upstairs and keep her there untill i come up to you. Claire take Barry into the living room. Eve, Josh come in the kitchen with me and Shane' Michael ordered.  
'What? Why cant i go with mum-' I started to compalin but Michael cut me of  
'Tyler now' He told him. I soon felt strong arms go around my waist, and i was lifted up.  
'No Tyler! Put me down' I demanded but he didnt listen. Instead he carried me up the stairs and brought me into his bedroom.  
'Let me go!' I yelled, and surpirsingly he did. I turned around to face him.  
'You really need to calm down' He told me.  
'Whatever, move out of my way' I scolded and tried to walk past him. He blocked my path, i tried going around him but he just got in the way.  
'Tyler i mean it move out of my way!' I shout  
'Shout all you want Carrie, i'm not moving. My dad told me to keep you here untill he says and that's what i'm going to do' He says. I felt tears sting at my eyes, _Dont cry Carrie_, i thought. But i knew i would.  
'Fine' I said and turned before he could see anything, but he already did. He spun me around and hugged me close to him. I cried into his chest.  
'Sshhhhh dont cry Carrie' He says. He held me in his arms for a while waiting for me to calm down.  
'I'm sorry' I sobbed into his chest.  
'For what?'  
'Ruining your shirt' I told him. He laughed and stroked my hair  
'Dont worry about it' He laughed. I smiled for a moment, _at least i have Tyler, _i thought to myself_. _He can always somehow make me smile, no matter what's going on around them.

**Such a long chapter! But here you have it, the fight! I know its not as good as you all expected to be, but i tried. I also want to say a big Thank you for your reviews, they really do make me laugh. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**_  
_


	23. Kiss me!

Chapter 23 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Why wouldn't he listen? I never thought he would get so mad. I have dated him for some years now and never have i seen him that angry. I know Shane was the type to get into fights, but never Barry. Seeing them two fighting broke my heart. The two men i love where fighting, and i couldn't have stopped it. What made me even more angry was that Carrie saw it. She didnt deserve to see that, no one god Michael had stopped it before it got out of hand. He had sent me and Barry in the living room to calm down.

'You alright?' I asked Barry who was sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.  
'Yer i'm totally fine Claire' He says sarcastically.  
'I was just asking' I said.  
'Yer well dont!' He snapped. I flinched at his tone and looked down. I heard him sigh.  
'I'm sorry' He began 'I'm still a bit angry that's all, i shouldn't take it out on you' He finished  
'I didnt think you would actually fight Shane. I mean i knew there was going to be some arguments, but i never ever thought that you two would fight' I admitted.  
'I'm sorry you had to see it' He says.  
'Just dont do it again' I nods his head and walks over to me.  
'Forgive me for what i did, I'll apologise to everyone' He tells me. I smile at him.  
'Thank you' I said He smiled back at me and kissed me on the forehead.  
'Whatever makes you happy'  
'It does make me happy, all i want is for you all to get along. It would make Carrie's life easier as well' I explained.  
'I know we will figure something out. I mean it might cost us a bit for transport but we will find a way' He says. I gave him a confused look.  
'What? What do you mean transport' I questioned  
'Well we live in another town, Carrie is going to have to take a taxi to get here and i'm pretty sure that will cost a bit if she is visiting him every week or so.' Barry explained.

I looked down 'But it doesn't have to be so complicated' I say  
'What? Claire are you thinking of letting Carrie move here?' Barry asks.  
'No. I was think more of us moving here' I say. He stared at me for a moment  
'Us meaning...?'  
'Us meaning Me, you and Carrie' I tell him. He continued to stare at me, and it was making me feel a slight bit awkward.  
'So your telling me, that you want us to move into this town?' He asks me  
'Yes'  
'But what about our house out of town? Our friends, family. What about Carrie?'  
'What about Carrie?'  
'She would have to leave all her friends behind, move schools. What she going to sa-' I cut him of.  
'I already asked her what she thinks of it, she wouldn't mind moving.' I told him. Barry opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.  
'What has brought this idea on Claire?' Barry questions. I look away from him, not daring to meet his eyes.

'Well when i found out that Carrie had met Shane, i knew she would want to keep seeing him. But i dont blame her, a life without a father must be hard enough. So i thought moving her, would mean she can see him any day she wants.I know that would make her happy and making her happy makes me happy.' I explained. It wasn't technically a lie, what i had just said was true. But it wasn't the whole truth, i mean Amelie was partly the reason for this. She had ordered me to move her, which meant that i had to whether Barry came or not. So i dont think i should tell him about the vampires yet, because i knew that would put him of the whole idea of coming to live here.  
As if he was reading my mind Barry asked me 'Is that the whole truth?  
'Of course Thats the truth' I lied.  
'Really?Or is the real reason because she still wants to see Shane?' He questioned me.  
I looked him dead in the eye 'No. I want Carrie to still see him, not me' To be honest i didnt know if that was a lie or the truth.I still got some butterflies when he looked at me, but then again i keep thinking back to when he cheated on me,which makes me not want to see him again. Carrie doesn't know he cheated, she just knows that we had an argument and i left him.  
'Okay' Is all he says before walking back to the couch and sitting down.  
'Okay? Is that it?' I ask him  
'I dont know what else to say Claire! I need to think things through okay?'  
'Fine i'll give you some time, but i'm not waiting around forever' I say. The room then falls silent, and none of us say a word. _Why cant we just all get along?_ I thought. Is it really that hard to just put what has happened behind us? I really hope we do because if Shane and Barry carry on fighting, i'm not sure Barry would want to move here. Which means i would have to leave him behind. Possibly forever.

Carrie's P.O.V

Tyler was still holding me in his arms. I didnt want to move, i felt so safe when i'm with him.  
'How long have we been like this?' I ask him  
'Not long' He says and lets go of me.  
'What do you thinks happening downstairs?' I question looking at the door.  
'Not much, and your not going to look either' He tells me.  
'I wasn't going to' I muttered. I looked at him to find he was already watching me.  
'If i got money for every time you stared at me, i would me a millionair' I told him, he laughed at me.  
'Well you stare at me as well so i guess we could both be rich' He joked.  
'I do not stare at you'  
'Fine then you look at me alot'He laughs  
'Whatever' I say.  
'Cant handle the truth?' He questions and i look away from him. 'Carrie' He said, but i didnt answer him back.

'What you gonna give me the silent treatment now?' He asked. I didnt look at him, i just kept ignoring him.  
'Not going to talk to me, ever?' He asked walking closer to me. I glance at him.  
'How can i get you to talk to me again?'He asks me. He knew i was joking with him.  
'Okay i'm sorry that i'm so irresistible' He says. I open my mouth to say something then immediately close it again.  
'Ha! You was gonna speak then' He points out. I shook my head in disagreement.  
'What? You going to deny it now?' He was get closer and closer to me as he spoke. I nod my head.  
'Can you at least tell me how i can get you to talk?' He was right in front on me now, so i took and step back and put my arm out, telling him to stop there. He stared at me for a moment.  
'Tell me what i have to do' He says. I smile at him and shook my head.  
He sighed 'You really are hard work you know that'  
'Yer but you like it' I say then put my hands over my mouth.  
'Ha you talked' He grinned.  
I flipped him off. 'I will be having less of that Missy' He told me.  
'Oh yer?And what are you going to about it?' I question.  
He took a step closer to me 'You dont want to know' He said.  
'I think i do' I tell him  
'Most girls wouldn't say that' He tells me  
'But like you said i'm not like most girls. In fact i'm better then the ones on TV' I say in a matter-of-factly tone.  
He moves a strand a hair from my face and put it behind my ear 'You got that right' He says. My heart began to flutter. I took a step forward to him closing the gap that was between us, and looked up at warm breath hit my face, which made me pressed his face close to mine and our lips met. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and i accepted. You know when they say that you feel fireworks? Yer well that's an understatement i felt like a firework. It was like i had no energy inside of me, but the kiss was giving me it. I had to have it.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he backed me up against the wall. He snaked one arm around my waist and the other he held up the wall.

I dont know how long we was there for, but it must of been long because i heard someone cough. I shoved Tyler away from me and looked over to the door. Michael was leant against the door frame with his arms crossed, watching us both. .God. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sink into the ground.  
'Dad' Tyler said.  
'Tyler' Michael began 'Word now.' Me and Tyler both walked forward and then stopped at the same time  
'I'll go out, you stay here and...talk' I say looking down.  
'No. Carrie stay here i want a word with you two' Michael told me. I nod my head whilst Tyler and Michael left the room closing the door behind them. They wasn't that long it seemed like i was there for five minutes. Michael opened the door and walked in, then closed it behind him. I didnt see Tyler outside, which means he's probably sent him downstairs.

'Carrie' Michael started. I wasn't looking at him, instead i kept my eyes on the carpet.  
'I know i cant tell you who to date and who not to, that's Shane's job. But this is your first week here, and i know that people are arguing and your upset about i'm just telling you to wait till things settle down at bit okay?'

I nod my head, still not meeting his eyes. 'You wont tell my dad right?' I ask him.  
He smiled 'Are you kidding? He would kill Tyler, i dont want to drop him init'  
'Thanks' I say.  
'Come on, we need to go downstairs' He said. He walked to the door and opened it 'Carrie? You coming?' He asked. I nod my head and follow him downstairs. God could my life get any more worse then it already is.

**Yey The kissed! It might not of been good, but its really awkward writing a kissing scene. Hope you all have a happy new year! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Sorry!

Chapter 24 Morganville Vampires!

Michael's P.O.V

I shoved Shane into the kitchen and waited for Josh and Eve to close the kitchen door.

'What the hell Shane!' I yelled  
'What so now your gonna hit at me as well?' Shane asked  
'I told you that fighting was the last thing we needed right now, but yet you still have to go and hit him' I tell him.  
'He was asking for it, you saw how he was yelling at me!' Shane said  
'I dont care! You could have tried to stop yourself. Count to ten or something' I told him.  
I think i would of needed a higher number then ten to calm myself down Michael! You saw the things he said to me, you was there watching!' He yelled.  
'Yer i know, but i wasn't the only one watching was i? Claire was there' I said.  
'Claire's seen me fight before Michael' He told me and turn around to the sink to wash his hands.  
'But Carrie hasn't' I say. I saw him freeze.'Carrie hasn't seen you fight before, yet the first time she did was when you hit her step dad' I told him.  
'He is _not_ her step dad' He said  
'Well whatever he is, She still saw the whole thing Shane'  
'I...She wouldn-' I cut Shane off  
'Dont you dare say she wouldn't mind Shane! Did you mind when you saw your dad fight?' I asked him. He spun around to face me.  
'My dad has got nothing to do with this!' He snapped  
'Exactly. You hated seeing it! So how do you think she feels?' I question him. He looks down.  
'I'm sorry i didnt realise, i guess i'm not used to having a daughter' He tells me.  
'I know your not. But i dont think its me who you should be apologizing to' I say.  
'I'll go up to her now' He said and was about to walk past me but i grabbed his arm.  
'No. Shane you need to calm down first okay? I'll make you a drink' I tell him. He nods his head and sits down at the table.

'Want one?' I ask Eve and Josh.  
'No thanks' Eve says  
'I'm good' Josh said. I turn back around and grab a cup out of the cupboard.  
'Do you think she will be mad at me?' Shane asked  
'Nope' I said  
'So is she okay now?' Shane asks.  
'How should i know, i'm not with her' I tell him  
'Yer but you can hear her. You do have super vamp hearing' He said. I laugh and hand him his cup.  
'So can you hear her now?'He questions.  
'I could if i wanted, do you really want me to?' I ask.  
'Please' He begs. I sighed and looked down. I listened to all the sounds in the house. I could hear what Claire's and Barry's conversation. Barry was saying how he will apologise to everyone and now Claire's just thanked him. I smiled and carried on listening for Carrie's voice until i found them.

'Most girls wouldn't say that' I heard Tyler say  
'But like you said i'm not like most girls. In fact i'm better than the ones on TV' Carrie says in a cocky tone.  
'You got that right' Tyler replied. Then it went quiet, i couldn't hear any of them speak. I thought something was wrong for a moment until realized what was going on.  
'What? What's wrong?' Shane asks. He must of seen my surprised reaction.  
'Nothing. Carrie's fine, she doesn't sound upset' I tell him.  
'Then why looked so shocked' He asked.  
'I did? Oh i didnt realise' I say  
'Right, well i'm gonna go upstairs ans apologise to her' Shane said getting up. Oh hell no, he would kill Tyler if he knew what them two was doing right now.  
'No, wait Shane!' I said and grabbed his arm.  
He gave me a confused look 'What?' He asks.  
'Let me go up first. I did tell Tyler that i would come back up for him' I explain. He stares at me for a moment before walking back to the table and sitting back down. I walked out the kitchen and quickly made my way upstairs. I reached Tyler's bedroom door and opened it. Sure enough there was Carrie and Tyler..._Kissing_. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms. Tyler had one arm around Carrie's waist and the other was resting on the wall, and Carrie had her arms around Tyler's neck. I coughed loud enough for them to hear, which caused Carrie to shove Tyler back and look straight at me.

'Dad' Tyler said.  
'Tyler' I said and looked over at him 'Word now'. They both walked forward and then stopped.  
'I'll go you stay here and...talk' She says not making eye contact with any of us.  
'No. Carrie stay here i want a word with you too' I told her. She nodded her head whilst Tyler walked out and i shut the door. Tyler was leaning against the wall by the door looking down at his shoes.

'Tyler look at me' I ordered. He ignored me and carried on looking down.  
'Listen Tyler i dont mind who you date' I told him.  
'Then why are we having this conversation?' He asks  
'Because things are already complicated enough. Carrie will be confused, it was only this week she just met her dad. Then she had Anna to deal with, and got kidnapped straight after by she's got Barry and Shane to deal with. Just give things time to calm down before you do anything' I explained to him.  
'Yer sure whatever' Tyler says.  
'You know you should be thankful, Shane was going to come up here instead of me' I tell him.  
'So why are you here and not Shane?' He questions  
'Because i heard on yours and Carrie's conversation. I knew what you two where doing and i knew for a fact Shane wouldn't be so happy about it if he knew' I said. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
'So...you was listening to what me and Carrie was saying?' He asks  
'I only heard the last part...why?'  
'Nothing i was just wondering' He says and looks back down.  
'You have only kissed her haven't you? You haven't done anything extreme?' I question  
'Jesus dad what do you think i am?'  
'You haven't answered my question Tyler' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'I'v only kissed her, that then was the first time i have' He told me.  
'Alright then.. i was just checking'  
'Your so embarrassing' He sighs  
I laugh 'I was only asking'  
'Yer well dont, its really uncomfortable' He said  
'Whatever I was just looking out for you. No go back downstairs, i'll be down in a bit' I tell him. He smiles at me before walking downstairs. I walk back into Tyler bedroom.

'Carrie' I Started. She didnt look at me she just kept looking down at the carpet.  
'I know i cant tell you who to date and who not to, that's Shane's job. But this is your first week here, and i know that people are arguing, and your upset about i'm just telling you to wait till things settle down at bit okay?' I finished. She nodded her head.  
'You wont tell my dad right?' She says looking at me now.  
'Are you kidding? He would kill Tyler, i dont want to drop him init'  
'Thanks'  
'Come on, we need to go downstairs' I said , and walked to the door and opened it.  
'Carrie? You coming?'. She smiles and follows me out the room and down the stairs.

Carrie's P.O.V

I was still embarrassed from Michael walking in on me and Tyler. It was hard to even look at him right now. When i got downstairs it was alot more quieter.

'I'm gonna go check on mum' I tell Michael and walk into the living room.  
'Hey' I said walking over to my mum.  
'Hey sweetie , are you okay?'  
'I'm fine mum,how's everything here? Has there been anymore arguments?'  
'No and they wont be anymore dont worry' Mum tell me and kisses me on my forehead.  
'Really? How do you know?' I ask her.  
'Because we are all going to be mature adults and talk about this properly. I'm sorry you had to see that fight Carrie, you didnt deserve it' Barry says.  
I smile 'Thank you Barry'  
'Right well how about we go apology to the rest?' Mum suggests.  
'Might as well' I said and opened the living room door, only to find Tyler and Michael standing there.  
'Barry has something to you all' I tell Michael.  
'Shane come here!' Michael yells. Shane walked over to him.  
'What?'He asks him and then looks over at us all.  
'Shane I want to apologise for causing a fight earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or blamed you for anything.I'm also sorry for causing a scene in your house Michael, i was in the wrong' Barry says.  
Michael looks over at Shane 'Say it now' Michael told him.  
Shane sighed 'I'm sorry for hitting you, i shouldn't have done it'  
'Lets put it behind us' Barry said and held his hand out to Shane, who shook it.

'Okay so now we've all made up, me and Barry want to tell you guys something' Mum says. We all stared at her.  
'We are moving to Morganville!'

**Urgh what a boring chapter. I know this isnt as good as the other chapters but i thought it would be best for you guys if you knew what happened with Shane when Michael sent him to the kitchen. Hope you all had a happy new year! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	25. Common Grounds!

Chapter 25 Morganville Vampires

**1 month later...**

Carrie's P.O.V

Ever since mum announced we was moving to Morganville, she's done nothing but talk about it. She's been to nearly all stores in Morganville that sell paint, and probably all the shops that sell furniture. I dont get why though, we have enough furniture as it is. Mum told me that before we do move here i'm allowed to go back to my old town and say bye to my friends. She even said they could visit us and sleep over, which is totally cool. What's even cooler is that Michael has let me stay at the glass house until mum and Barry gets the house sorted. I couldn't be more happier, and my mum want me to go to Morganville's school where Tyler and Josh go. My life has actually turned out well, it couldn't get more perfect.

'-So you can have any colour you want. Carrie are you even listening?' Mum asked me.  
'Of course i am' I lied  
'Really? Then tell me what i just said'  
'Erm...you said that i could have any colour i want' I said  
'What did i say before that?' She questioned  
'Erm...That you want to go to another furniture shop?' I guessed.  
She sighed 'No i did not. I was saying that since you have alot of stuff you should have the bigger bedroom'  
'Oh...cool.' I say  
'I dont know why i bother these days' Mum said as Barry walks in  
'What dont you bother with?' He asked and kissed her on the cheek.  
'Kids, that's what' She replied  
'You need some time off' He says and wraps his arms around her waist.  
'Your right i do, care to join me?' Mum asks him.  
He grins 'I would love to'  
I pull a disgusted face at them 'Urgh seriously get a room' I said  
'We are in a room' Mum points out.  
'Then get a _bed_room' I reply and walk out the living room, and into the kitchen.

'Josh just flip the pancake!' Tyler said.  
'I'm trying!' Josh says  
'Try harder' Tyler told him  
'Arguing again boys?' I ask them. They both glance over at me then turn back to the cooker.  
'Good morning to you to Carrie' I say sarcastically and sat down at the table.  
'Morning Carrie' They both mumble.  
'Okay Josh your now officially burning the pancake' Tyler pointed out.  
'Well i'm sorry i'm not Gordon Ramsay Tyler!' Josh says  
'Boys, Boys. Its a pancake, dont let it ruin your brother hood. You two sit down and i'll do it' I say getting up.  
They both went and sat down at the table as i started to make a new pancake.  
'So what you guys doing today?'I ask them.  
'We going to meet some friends' Josh says  
'Oh cool' I be honest i didnt want to go. I knew it was selfish to say it but if they went i would be bored.  
'What are you doing today?' Tyler asked.  
'Nothing' I said handing him a plate of pancakes.  
'Why dont you come with us then?' He says.  
'Where would we be going?'  
He shrugged 'Common grounds'  
'Erm, sure, who will be there?'  
'Just some of our friends' He said  
'But are girls going to be there?'  
'Not that i know of. But maybe if they bring some'  
'Okay well then i'll go get changed' I say and walk upstairs.

Okay so i really dont know what to wear. I mean Tyler and Josh are hot, so there friends are probably the same. I looked through some of my clothes. I grabbed some light blue denim shorts, and a peach button up top. I grabbed my make up bag and put on some mascara and let my hair down. Its weird because my mum's hair dark brown and a bit wavy. My dad's hair is straight and also dark brown. But my hair is just a bit lighter than my mum's and its curly. So i left my hair natural, i also added some jewelry and put some perfume on. I walked down stairs, into the living room.

'Finally your ready!' Josh says  
'I wasn't that long'I tell him.  
'You was' He said.  
'Whatever' I say and grab my converses.  
'Oh so she's finally ready' Tyler says walking into the room  
'I wasn't even that long' I said  
'You really was' He tell me.  
'Have you seen my black bag?' I ask him.  
'Is this it?' Josh says. I spun around to face him  
'Yes thanks, so are we ready to go?' I say. Right then Shane walks in and looks over at us  
'Where are you guys going?' He questions  
'Common grounds' Tyler says.  
'Right, are you going with them?' Shane asks me looking at my clothes.  
'Yep, i have my phone, just call me if you need me' I say and go to walk past him, but he grabs my arm.  
'Your going out dressed like that?' He asks  
'Erm, yer.' I say  
'Dont you think those shorts show a bit to much?'  
'No i think they look fine' I said.  
'Look after her wont you' He asks Tyler and Josh  
'Dad! I can look after myself'  
'Please' He says to them  
'Shane you didnt need to ask us' Tyler said  
'I'm sorry am i invisible here?' I ask them.  
'Come on Carrie we need to be there in 5 minutes' Josh said walking to the door. I pull my arm out of dad's grip and followed Josh out the house with Tyler behind me.

'Urgh he is so embarrassing' I say  
'He's just looking out for you' Josh said  
'Oh yer course, because i need looking after. I'm almost 17!'  
'Doesn't matter Carrie, your his daughter. He's obviously going to be protective' Tyler said  
'Hang on you two are supposed to be on my side here' I say  
'Not on this argument. Boys can get very protective over girls' Tyler tell me.I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it.I couldn't find any thing to say to that, so i just kept quiet for a soon arrived at a familiar coffee shop.

'I know this place. When i first arrived in Morganville, this is where the taxi dropped me off' I explain.  
'Small world right?' Josh says as we enter the coffee shop. It was packed full of people, mostly teenagers.

'Tyler! Josh!' Someone shouted.  
'Follow me'Tyler said in my ear and grabbed hold of my hand. He leaded me through he crowd of people, until we reached a table.

'Hey man you took your time' One of the guys said to Josh  
'Sorry we lost track of time' He said.  
'Tyler, guess who Scott is now dating' A black haired guy said  
'Who?' Tyler asks  
'Only Beth Hale' He said.  
'Ha! I told you he would' Tyler said.  
'Who's this?' One of the boys asks looking at me.  
'This is Carrie, she's new to this town' Tyler said.  
'Hi' I say.  
'Well hello there i'm Jamie' Said the black haired boy, He had dark blue eyes. I smile at him.  
'I'm Derek, but you can call me Dez' Another boy said. He had sandy coloured hair with light blue eyes.  
'And i'm Eddie' He said. He had brown hair, with deep brown eyes.  
'Right sit down i'll go get you a drink' Tyler said  
'No dont i'll get my own' I told him.  
'No you wont, what drink do you want?' He asks  
'Tyler i can get my own hot choco-'  
'Hot chocolate it is' He says  
'Josh what do you want?' Tyler questions. I looked down at my shoes, and then i realized i was still holding hands with Tyler. I slowly pulled my hand away from his and turn to go to the line.  
'Carrie dont you dare' I heard Josh say.I spun around and faced him. 'Sit here' He said and points to a seat. I walk over and sit down at the seat he pointed at.  
'Be back in a minute' Tyler said, and walked over to the line.

'So what brings you here Carrie?' Eddie questions  
'I came here to see my dad' I said  
'Right, so are you living with Tyler and Josh?' Jamie asks  
'Yer' I say.  
'Hows that going for you?'  
'Its great. Especially in the mornings when they argue over pancakes' I said looking over at Josh.  
'Well its a good job you can cook, because we would of ate burnt pancakes' Josh said  
'Urgh gross' I laugh.  
'So are you and Tyler dating?' Dez says. They all stared at me.  
'Erm well no-  
'Okay Josh here's your drink, Carrie there's yours' Tyler said sitting down next me. We all stared at him.  
'What?' He asks.  
'Nothing, we was just talking about you and Carrie dating' Dez said. He looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted.

'Tyler there you are. Why haven't you been answering my calls?' This girl yells coming up to him. She was wearing a short light pink dress, with peachy heals. Her hair was a long glossy black colour.  
'I..er...well-'  
'Because he has a girlfriend' Eddie tell her  
'What!' She screeches  
'Unlucky tiff' Dez said.  
'So who is she then Tyler? Who could you possibly blow me of for?' She asks. The whole table stares at me, and she finally gets the idea. She turns to me and looks me up and down.  
'Her! Your dating her?' She yells.  
'Tiff dont listen to them-' Tyler started but she uninterrupted  
'So whats your name?' She questions.  
'Carrie' I reply  
'Well _Carrie_ i dont think you realise who's boyfriend you just stole' She tell me  
'Tiff we were never dating' Tyler points out.  
'I am Tiffany, Tiffany Morrell. I'm pretty sure you'v heard of me' She says  
'Nope, i'm new here' I told her  
'Really? Oh right well here's a little advice for you. Stay out of my way and you wont get hurt' She says. I laugh at her and stand up.  
'How about you stay out of my way and _you_ wont get hurt?' I tell her.  
'And who do _you_ think _you_ are?' She yells  
'Carrie, Carrie Collins. Remember the name sweetheart' I say. She stands there for a moment with her mouth hanging open.  
'No one talks to me like that!' She screeches  
'Oh sweetie i just did' I say. I heard people laughing in the background and realized people was watching us.  
She turned to Tyler 'Call me yer?' and with that she walked out.I sat back down and faced everyone. The was all staring at me with shocked expressions.

' .Amazing' Eddie said  
'Agreed' Jamie said  
'I thought you was dating Tyler' Dez spoke  
'No we're not' I told him  
'I'm single' Tyler heart stopped beating for a moment.  
'Yer. We're both single' I said. The rest of the day went by fine, but i couldn't get the name Morrell out of my head or what Tyler said. But I'm pretty sure mum has said the name before. I'll have to ask her when i get home.

**Hello readers! Another long chapter for you all to read, which i'm sorry about if you dont like long chapters. I just wanted to ask you all what you want me to add in this story. Do you want me to add more of Carrie and Tyler? Or even some more of Anna and Barry to give the story more drama? Dont worry about telling me, i like to hear your ideas. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	26. Back To Work!

Chapter 26 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V  
I woke up the next and did my usual routine. I was in a happy mood today, which is very unusual because i hate mornings. I skipped into the kitchen where everyone was. Eve was cooking breakfast, Michael was reading his newspaper, Tyler and Josh was talking about girls, and Mum and Shane was reading a letter. There was no sign of Barry, which is weird because he is always with mum.

'Morning' I sang and walked over to mum and Shane.  
'Morning sweetie'Mum said still looking at the letter she was reading.  
'So whats that?' I asked pointing at the letter.  
'Its a letter from Morganville's School, since your joining half way through the year you have to do an audition' Mum says  
'Audition?Why do i need to do that?' I say  
'Because everyone's chosen there options. Its out of Art, Electronics,Cooking,Music,Social Study, Sport and Performing Arts' She listed  
'Performing Arts' I reply automatically.  
'Thought so' She smiled  
'So it says, you can rather act out a scene, sing or dance' She said  
'Erm...I'll dance'I say  
'What you dancing for?' Tyler asks.  
'School audition' I said  
'Oh right...i'll gonna watch you' He said  
'What?No you not gonna do that' I say  
'I really am. Hey Josh fancy going to watch Carrie's dance audition?' He asked him  
'Yer sure' Josh replies  
'No, please dont' I beg  
'I will see you there' He said  
'Yer but you would be in lessons...and i dont think Michael would like you missing lessons to see me dance' I explain, he stared at me for a moment.  
'Alright you got me' He says.  
'So when is my audition?' I ask mum  
'Its...tomorrow'She says  
'Ok cool'  
'You can walk with Tyler and Josh to school' Michael said.

Right at that moment Barry walks into the room whilst putting his phone away.  
'Right i'm of to work' Mum said  
'Work? How did you get a job so fast?' Barry asks  
'I'm good friends with my old boss. His name is Myrnin' Mum says.  
'Myrnin? What an unusual name' He said  
'Yer? Meet him in person he's even weirder' Shane tells him  
'He cant be that bad' Barry says  
'Oh he really is, trust you might even wanna watch him around Claire' Shane told him.  
'Why's that?' Barry questions  
'Shane shut up' Mum orders him, but he still carried on  
'Because he once had feelings for her' Shane said and looked at his watch 'Oh well time fly's by so fast these days, i have to go to work. Claire did you want dropping off?'  
'Erm..yes i did.' She said  
'Right well lets go' He says and walks to the front door. Mum gave Barry and apologetic look and then followed Shane out the door. Barry looked at us all for a moment then walked out into the living room.

'Myrnin had feelings for my mum?' I asked Michael  
'Well...he never said he did but you could kinda tell' He explained  
'That's disgusting' I say  
'How do you think Shane felt?' He says.  
'Probably worse' I answer  
'So that's why them two dont get along'Michael tells me  
'Well that explains alot' I said.  
'Right well were going to watch a film, you coming Carrie?' Josh asks  
'Yer sure' I say and follow them into the living wasn't in there anymore, he must of gone upstairs or something. I really hope he doesn't cause another argument over Myrnin, he should know mum would never get with her is my dad has something to do with it. I can tell he wants to be with her, its just Barry is in the way.

Claire's P.O.V

Shane had dropped me of at Mrynin's lab. Surprising the car ride was not awkward like i thought it would be. We just talked about old times, like when the kids where little. I thanked him and got out the car, it felt so weird seeing Myrnin's lab again. It brought back memories, some good and some bad. I was about to knock on the door when it opened.

'Come in, come in. We have work to do!' Myrnin said and walked into his lab leaving me stood there at the door.  
I sighed 'Morning to you too' I muttered and walked inside closing the door behind me.  
'So i have tried some chemicals on the blood sample. But non of them worked so far' Myrnin explained as he ran around the lab collecting test tubes.  
'You know Myrnin i dont think chemicals will kill this...disease thing that's going round' I say and looked into microscope.  
'Well what else can' He asked  
'Well how long has this disease been going around for?' I asked him

He sighed 'Well we realized something was wrong before you left Morganville. But we thought it was a bug Vampires was getting because it went after a week. But after the years have past we have seen that the vampires arnt acting their usual self.' He explained  
'So this thing has been going around for about 13 years and you have only just realized?'I questioned.  
'Yes, but like i said it went after a week and nothing happened for years, just this past year some weird things have been happening' He says  
'What weird things' I ask  
'Well some vampires will just collapse and some will sleep for days.' He tells me  
'Maybe there arnt getting enough blood?' I suggest  
'No, its defiantly not that, we had already checked how much blood they have been taking' He says.  
'Well was they any thing that happened before this started happening?' I said.  
We both stood there thinking for a moment until an idea hit my head  
'Myrnin, i think i know what could of caused this' I tell him. He stares at me, waiting for my answer.  
'The Draug. Maybe when we killed them the water has got around and some of the vampires have drank it. It might even catch onto the humans next' I explain.  
'I think you might be right. We need to take a sample of the water and then another sample of my blood and compare them' He says.  
'Myrnin you can get the water sample. I'll stay here and try some things out on your blood sample' I said. He nod his head and goes vamp speed out of the lab. I sighed and grabbed some stuff we used to kill the draug. There was alot of chemical i had to try out, this is going to be another long day.

**After Work...**

Shane picked me up from Myrnin's lab. He finished work at the same time as me, which is ironic. He worked at the gym now, he was a fitness instructor.  
'So how did work go?' I ask him  
'It was...boring, how was you crazy boss today?' He asks me  
'Not so crazy, in fact he was perfectly normal' I tell him  
'Good, i dont like you being around him when he's acting all weird' He says  
'Awh well its nice to know you care' I joked  
'Of course i care, how could i not?' He said.  
'I dont know' I mumbled. He sighed and parked outside the glass house. When he switched the engine of he turned to me.  
'Claire, i know you dont want to hear this and i'm miles to late to say it but i'm so sorry for what i did. It was the biggest mistake of my life. When you left me you took away the only thing i lived for everyday. I need you to know that i love you and i wont stop loving you' He told me. I felt tears sting at my eyes.  
'Shane...dont do this, not now' I said.  
'I need you to know, i will never forgive myself for what i did. But please i'm begging you...forgive me' He begged.  
'I forgive you' I whispered and wiped away a placed his hand on my cheek and stared at me.  
'I love you Claire' He said. I looked down and grabbed his hand away from my face.  
'Shane you know i cant do this...say this' I told nodded his head and looked down.  
'I think we go inside, its dark out here' I said looking out the window.  
'Your right, come on' He says and we both get out the car and run inside the glass house. I couldn't tell Shane that i still love him. Mainly because i also love Barry. Why does my life have to be so complicated?I just hope everything settles down soon, because i dont know if i can cope with the arguing much longer.

**Oh Claire and Shane have shared a moment...again? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope you all like it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	27. Audition!

Chapter 27 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V  
So today is the day i have to audition to get in Morganville. I'm not that nervous actually, i'v danced in front of a crowd in my old town i used to go to parties with my friends and we had huge dance offs. I got along with nearly everyone there, and some of the dance groups there would teach us some of there moves.

'Carrie! Hurry up and get changed, your going to make Tyler and Josh late!' Mum yelled.  
'Alright im almost ready' I yell back at her. I put my hair up in a ponytail and ran downstairs.  
'You waste to much time looking in that mirror' Mum said  
'I was putting my hair up' I tell her.  
'So your finally ready' Josh said as he walked into the living room.  
'I was not even that long' I say  
'Oh you really was' He said.  
'Hurry up put your shoes on' Mum orders me.  
I sigh and look around for my shoes. I found them and put them on.  
'Hey you guys ready' Tyler asked.  
'Yer lets go' I said  
'Wait!Call me after the audition'Mum told me. I grabbed my phone off the table and gave her a thumbs up, then we all headed out to school. We soon came outside of common grounds and Tyler and Josh started to walk inside.  
'What are you guys doing? We need to get to school' I tell them.  
'Carrie we have ages, we always go get a drink before school' Josh says and heads inside.  
'Come on' Tyler says and drags me was already in the line, so me and Tyler found a table near the window.  
'How does he now what drink i want?' I ask Tyler  
'Because we came here like two days ago or something' Tyler says.  
'So do you think you will be staying at the glass house or will you be moving in with your mum?' He questions  
'I really dont know, i think i'll be staying at my mums some days in the week, and the rest i'll be at my dad's' I told him.  
'Dont you think it will get too confusing?'  
'Maybe at first but i'll get used to it' I say.  
'Your drinks have arrived' Josh said and place them on the table. He sat down next to Tyler. The boys soon started talking about school, and what teachers they dont like. I didnt say anything i just watched them and laughed along with their jokes.

'So Carrie are you nervous?' Josh asks  
'Not really' I said  
'Oh god, look who it is' Tyler says looking behind me. I turn to see who he was talking more like an it, there by the door was Tiffany Morrell and her so called friends staring at us.  
'Just ignore her okay? What time is your audition?' Josh questions.  
'Erm, 9:30' I tell him  
'Right and its in the hall?' He asks  
'Yer' I said  
'Do you know how to get there?'  
'Not really'  
'Well we'll show you, come on lets go' Tyler says getting up. I grab my phone and bag and follow Tyler out the doors with Josh walking behind me.

We arrived at the school gates and made our way to the building. When we walked in, people turned and faced us.  
'Why is everyone staring?' I whispered to Josh  
'I dont know' He whispered back. We carried on walking until we reached two huge doors.  
'This is the hall' Josh said. I nodded my head and looked at my phone, 9:15.  
'We have to head to lessons now But we'll see you later okay?' Josh tells me.  
'Okay' I say  
'Good luck' Tyler said.I smiled at them both and opened one of the doors and walked inside, the door slamming shut behind me. The room was huge, they was rows of chairs facing a enormous stage.I saw some microphones at the side of the room and music stands next to them. I placed my bag down near the door and walked further into the room.  
'Hello!' I called out. I walked down near the stage to where some stairs where, they leaded to the back of the stage.  
'Hello?' i repeated but no one answered. Then i heard a door opening and closing. I turned back around and slowly walked down the stairs. I heard the door open and close again. I ran out and looked around, but no one was there. _What the hell? Is this school haunted or something?_ I sighed and sat down on the front seat and took out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until i saw my mum's name.

_Hey mum just waiting for the audition people to come xx  
_It wasn't long until she texted back.  
_Oh great, good luck honey xx  
_I smiled down at my phone.  
_Thanks mum see you soon xxx_

'Carrie Collins' Some one said. I stood up and turned around, there was three people standing there. One lady who looked about 40, she was sorting through some next to her was a middle age looking man, he was holding some a CD player and some speakers and the man who was talking to me looked like he was about 26 or something.  
'Yer that's me' I say  
'Good,was you waiting long?' He asks.  
'No i just got here' I said  
'Great okay well how about we get started?' He asks  
'Sounds good, i brought my own music' I tell him  
'Okay well just give it to Bill and then you can show us what you can do' He said  
'Okay i'll just go and get it' I say and ran to the doors, I knelt down and looked through my bag. I grabbed the CD and walked back over to the teachers.  
'Here' I say and handed it over to Bill. He took it and smiled.  
'Go get ready, we wont be a minute' He tells me i nod and walk over to the stairs that led backstage. I did some stretches to warm me up and sorted my shoe laces out.

'Carrie! We ready!' I heard someone shout. I put my phone down on the floor and walked out onto the stage and looked at the teachers. They was sat on the front seats with papers on there laps and pens in their hands.  
'Are you ready?' The older lady asked me.  
'Yer' I say. The lady turned to Bill who was sat next to the Cd player. He pressed the play button. God my heart was beating so fast, and i could feel myself shaking. I closed my eyes waiting for the music to start. But when it did start i wish it didnt. Mainly because it wasn't the right music. My eyes snapped open and i gave a confused look to the teachers.

'Is this your idea of a joke?' The older lady asked me  
'No! That isnt the CD i brought in' I tell them  
'Then why is the post man pat song coming out of those speakers?' She asks me  
'I..I dont know i dont even own a post man pat CD' I say. Bill turned the music off.  
'Well then its a good job i brought some extra CD'S' Bills said. I sigh in relief  
'What type of dancer are you?' He asks me.  
'Street dancer' I said. He smiles whilst looking through the CD's  
'Well i have _Killa by Cherish, _but its a demo version. Is that alright?' He questions.  
'Yer that's fine' I tell him  
'Good, get ready' He told me. I nod and take my place back in the center of the stage. I would just have to make up a dance to this song. Its a good job i'v heard the song before other wise i dont know what i'd do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as the music started i just did what i usually do when i'm in dance offs.

I spun and glided around the stage, at first i started off fast but then gradually got slower. I got completely lost in the music, soon i was break dancing and started spinning on two hands, when the music stopped.

'Thank you Carrie that was great' The younger man said. I walked of the stage and grabbed my phone. As i walked down Bill handed me a CD.  
'Its the one you brought' He told me. I took it from his hand and walked to the door's where my bag was. As i picked it up and slung it over my shoulder i heard people clapping. I spun around and saw Tyler and Josh.

'You never told me you could dance that good' Tyler said  
'Why are you here?' I asked them  
'We wanted to watch you dance' Josh say  
'Why? I said not to come' I told them  
'What and you actually thought we would listen?'Josh said  
'But your missing lessons' I reminded them  
'Well we both needed the toilet at the same time, which is really ironic dont you think Tyler?' Josh asked him  
'I think its so ironic' Tyler says.  
'That's really embarrassing' I say  
'Come on lets go i'm starving Josh said. As we go to walk out i noticed someone staring at me in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Tiffany Morrell sat there with her friends smirking at me.

'What are you doing here?' I ask her  
'I wanted to see you dance, is that a problem? Oh and unlucky on the music mistake thing' She said.  
'Did you do it? Did you switch the CD's?' I question her.  
She put a hand over her heart and pulled a shocked face 'Would i ever do such a thing?'  
'You Bitch! You had no right to go through my bag and take my music!' I say. Thats probably why the door opened and closed earlier. She must of come in switched them and then walked back out.  
'I have every right. Do you know who my mum is?' She questions  
'Nope and i really dont want to' I said  
'Monica Morrell' She tells me  
'I really dont care okay? What i do care about is you going through my stuff'  
'Well i was going to give you it back, its just you already started dancing. I didnt want to disturb you' She explains  
'Yer and i bet you got a laugh out of it as well' I snapped  
'Well it wasn't just us who knew about it. Tyler and Josh knew i swapped it as well' She said. I slowly turned and face them.  
'You two knew that she swapped the music?' I ask them  
'No, we didnt know anything about it' Josh said  
'Dont lie Josh. You knew about it.' She smiles  
'Is it true?' I asks them again  
'Well..not really' Josh said  
'Not really? Its a simple yes or no and dont even think about lying to me' I tell him

'Carrie listen, Tiffany said to us to listen to the music your going to dance to. I asked her if she'd done anything and she just shrugged. Then when it played it was post man pat and i told her to give it back to you. But you was already dancing to another song' Tyler explained

'What do you mean i was already dancing? It took us about 7 minutes to decided what song i had to dance your telling me that you couldn't have said something?'  
'Well...I...She would-' Tyler tried to explain but i cut him off.  
'Dont talk to me ever again. That goes to both of you' I warned and walked out of the hall. How could they do this to me? Especially Tyler, i never thought he was the type to do that but i guess i was wrong. The worse part is was that i actually liked him, in fact i even kissed him.I also couldn't believe that bitch had gone through my bag and swapped the music. She is going to regret it, i will get her back. One way or another.

**Im so sorry for the bad explaining in this chapter.I couldn't find the right words to say, and it was quite hard for me to explain a dance scene. But other than all those mistakes i'v made, i hoped you liked it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **

**P.S If you go to Youtube  
Type in Step up 2 the streets Andie Audition  
You should see a girl on stage with a cap on. Click on that.  
Watch it  
That's what Carrie's audition was like.**


	28. Making Up!

Chapter 28 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

When i arrived home i went straight up to my room. Mum had come up to see what the matter was, but i told her i was tired. I had been up here for hours now, thinking of the audition. How could Tyler and Josh do such a thing? I thought they was nice, never did i think they would do this to me. But i guess i was wrong. The worst part is that i so badly wanted to talk to them right now but i kept reminding myself of what they did.

'Carrie! Tea is ready!' Mum shouted.  
'I'm not hungry!' I shout back. Oh i was starving.  
'Well then try to eat something!'  
I sighed 'Alright one minute!'. Well isnt this perfect, i have to go downstairs and eat my tea whilst Tyler and Josh was there.I dont even want to look at them right now, so i dont know how this is going to turn out. _Just ignore them _i thought. I got up and sorted my hair out before walking downstairs into the living room.  
'God i was starting to think you wasn't going to come down' Mum said. I smiled at her as i sat down at the table, and started eating.

'So boys how did your day go?'Michael asked  
'Good' They both mumbled  
'Anything good happen?' He asked  
'Nope' They mumbled again. He frowned at them and looked over at Eve.  
'Did you have that weird teacher today?' Eve questioned  
'Yer' They both said. I didnt even look at them i just looked at everyone else but them.

'Carrie how did your audition go?'Mum asked.  
'Good' I say  
'Do you think you'v got in?' She asks. I just shrugged and kept my eyes on my food.  
'What did the people who watched your dance say?' She questioned  
'Hi Carrie, ready when you are' I say  
'That's it?'  
'Pretty much' I full table went quiet for a while and all you could hear was the sound of our knifes and forks clattering now and then.

'What's up with you all?' Michael asked  
'Nothing' Josh and Tyler said  
'Carrie? Why arnt you talking?' He asked me, but I just shrugged and carried on eating.  
'Well somethings happened' Eve says, no one said anything.  
'Someone say something' Michael ordered, but we still all kept quiet.  
'Josh?' Eve said. I didnt hear him say anything.  
'Tyler?' She says. Tyler didnt say anything.  
'Carrie?' She calls. I didnt answer her, instead i looked up.  
'Tyler, Josh. Tell me what's happened' Michael tells them, but they just kept eating.  
'Okay well if you dont tell me what's going on then i'll ground you until you do' Eve said  
'Nothings wrong, were just not in the mood to talk' Josh says  
'Dont bother lying to me Josh' Eve told him.  
'Carrie, tell me what's going on'Mum demanded  
'Nothings going on, i'm fine' I assured her  
'Carrie i can tell somethings up, now tell me' Mum ordered  
'Mum there is nothing wrong' I told her  
'Well then why are you so quiet?' She asked  
'Because i just am.' I said  
'No your not just quiet. What's happened?' She questions  
'Jesus!Why cant you just leave it?' I ask  
'Because if somethings upset you then i want to know what it is' She tells me  
'Well nothing has upset me so you dont need to worry' I told her  
'Fine be that way' Mum said.  
'So are you two not going to say anything?' Eve asked the boys.  
'Mum nothings up' Tyler says  
'Have you three had an argument?' Michael questioned. We all kept quiet.  
'I dont get why you cant just tell me' Mum said.  
'For gods sake mum, nothing is wrong, now please just leave it!'  
'No i will not leave it!' She tells me.  
I sighed and out my head in my hands ' I cant do this right now, i'm going to bed' I say getting up and ran up the stairs, into my bedroom.

Tyler's P.O.V

She hates me. Why couldn't she just listen? She doesn't even know the full story, but yet she's in a mood. Tiffany Morrell set her up, and dragged me and Josh into it. I know why she did it as well. Tiff is jealous of me and Carrie. She always gets annoyed when she see's me with another girl. But i can tell that this is different, she's not just jealous of me and Carrie. She's jealous of Carrie as well. But the thing is Tiffany would warn girls to stay away from me and sometimes Josh, and some would actually really annoyed me, we haven't even dated each other, and i never will date her, but she still acts as if she's my girlfriend. But i know Carrie wont do what Tiffany says, she doesn't let girls boss her around. Which is one a the many things i like about her.

Yes i said i liked her. In fact as corny as this sounds, i think i like her a bit too much. Which meant a might just be falling for her...a bit. Its just everything about her is just perfect. So when she told me to never speak to her again, i just broke. How could i _not_ talk to her? She lives with me for gods sake. That's another thing, i live with her. Which means i see her everyday, and every time i see her i just get so nervous. I might not show it but i really do. I was even more nervous when i kissed her.I didnt even think she would kiss back, i thought she would push me away. But she did kiss back, she did straight away.

So she is perfect. Like seriously she could be mistaken for like an angel, she is that perfect. She doesn't even have to do anything with her hair, all she does is comb it and it fits perfectly into place. Most girls would spend hours trying to get their hair like Carrie's. Then her voice _ .god_ her voice,It can calm you down in no when i saw her dance, i couldn't keep my eyes of her. She is so good at dancing its unreal, but then again she's good at everything. So can you see why i cant just not talk to her?

Michael's P.O.V

As soon as i heard Carrie's bedroom door close i turned to Josh and Tyler.  
'Right tell me what's going on right now' I ordered, they didnt answer me.  
'Dont ignore your farther' Eve told them, they still ignored us.  
'Shane,Barry help me clear the table'Claire said to them. Shane, Barry and Claire collected their plates and got up and left the room, leaving me, Eve and the boys at the table.

'So are you going to tell us now?' Eve asked them.  
'I dont know why you'v made a big thing out this, nothing wrong' Josh said  
'Right okay, that's why Carrie's been upstairs nearly all day and you two arnt even talking' I say. Josh looked at Tyler than back at his plate.  
'We wont be mad with you' Eve said. We both sat there staring at them, waiting for them to speak.  
'Okay well if you dont tell us in the next 5 minutes then i'll ban you from all of the electronic devises you have' I looked at Tyler again and then looked at me.  
Josh sighed 'Basically Carrie thinks we've done something bad when we haven't done anything'  
'Tell me the full story' I said  
'Well we went to watch Carrie we sneaked into the hall and sat a the back. But then Tiffany Morrell and her friends came.' Josh explained.  
'Tiffany swapped Carrie's music CD to try and get her to fail. But one of the teachers had brought extra songs. So she danced to something else' Tyler says  
'So how do you know Tiffany did it?' I asked  
'Because before Carrie started dancing,Tiff told me to listen to the song Carrie was going to dance to. When it came on it was the wrong song. I asked her if she had anything to do with it and she shrugged' Tyler told me  
'So why does she think you two did it?' Eve questioned  
'Because Tiffany said that we knew all about it' Josh answered  
'We only found out just before she started to dance to a different song, but Tiff twisted it' Tyler said.  
'So then what happened?' Eve asked  
'She told us not to speak to her' Josh replied.  
'Your gonna have to tell her the truth' I say  
'But she told us to not speak to her' Josh said  
'Well then you apologize first, then you tell her what really happened' I tell them  
'When do we apologize?' Tyler asks  
'Not now just give her some time to calm down first' Eve says. They nod their heads.  
'Go on take your plates out' I tell them. They take their plates and both walk out the room.

'Do you think that Josh or Tyler will be dating Carrie soon?'Eve asked me.  
'Looks like it' I say and take her hand in mine.  
'Should we do something?' She questions, and kiss each of her fingers  
'No, if their happy with her, then leave them' I tell her. She smiles at me, then gets up  
'Come on this table isnt gonna clean its self' She said. I laugh and picked up my plate, then followed Eve out into the kitchen.

Carrie's P.O.V

I had been up in my room for about half an hour,I was layed on my bed facing the wall when i heard a knock at the door.  
'Come in' I yell. The door opened to reveal walked in and closed the door behind him.  
'You okay?' He asks  
'Perfect' I say. He lays down at the bottom of my bed.  
'You want to talk about it?' He asks me. I sigh and sit up.  
'It happened at my audition' I tell him.  
'What happened?'  
'There was a mix up with the music, Tiffany Morrell had swapped the CD's around' I told him.  
'Tiffany Morrell, isnt that Monica Morrel's daughter?'  
'So she says' I say, i saw his fists clench.  
'So why are you in a mood with the boys?'  
'Because they knew about it' I said. He frowned at me  
'Carrie if they knew about it they would have said something'  
'They admitted that the knew! But they still didnt say anything'  
'But Tyler and Josh arnt like that, Carrie i'v known them all their lives i think should know' He said  
'So your taking their side?' I question  
'No i'm not. Its just they wouldn't do that, something obviously has stopped them' He says  
'Whatever then, i dont care' I tell him  
'I think you do Carrie. Just hear them out first okay?' Shane told me.  
I sighed 'Fine, but you owe me an apologie if they really did have something to do with it'  
'Fine but i dont need to apologize, i know for a fact they wouldn't do something like that' Shane says.I smile and lay down next to him.  
'Thank you' I say.  
'For what?' He asked  
'Making me feel better' I told him. He kissed me on the top of my head  
'Anytime' He said,I laugh and move closer to felt weird knowing that i was talking to my real dad. I wasn't used to having a father-to-daughter conversation which was because i didnt have a dad half my life and when Barry came we never really had serious conversations. But i get i'll have to get used to this, since my real dad is back in my life. I smiled to myself at the thought, as we layed there in silence. Soon i felt my eyes dropping and ended up falling into a peaceful sleep.

'Carrie' I heard someone call. I ignored it and buried my head into the pillow.  
'Carrie'They called again.  
'What?' I asked  
'Wake up' They said. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I sat up and stretched.  
'See i told you she would wake up easily' I heard another voice. I turned and faced where the voices where coming from. Tyler and Josh was sat there looking at me with smiles on their faces.  
'What do you want?'I asked them  
'We want to apologize' Tyler said.  
I frowned at them 'Apologize?'  
'Yes. We are sorry for not telling you about the music swap' Josh says  
'So you did know all about it?' It came out more of a question  
'No. We only found out like right before you actually danced.' Tyler explained  
'Then why are you apologising to me?' I question  
'Because you thought it was our fault. But in a way we should have told you right?'Josh says.I huge wave of guilt wash over me. _They was telling the truth, they couldn't have said anything._I thought.  
'No, I should be the one saying sorry. I over reacted i should have listened to you instead of walking out' I admitted. They stared at me for a moment.  
'Shall we out it behind us?' Josh asks and held out his hand.  
I laugh and shook it 'Yer'.  
'Good, now i'm gonna go downstairs i'll see you guys later' Josh says and walks out the room.

'I'm gonna go as well, are we alright now?' Tyler questions  
'Yer' I reply.  
He smiled'Good, i'll see you later'  
'Okay' I said. He walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead.  
'Good night' He says.  
'Night' I smile and watch him walk out the room. That night i went back to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

**Awh, alot of love in this chapter. What do you guys think about Tyler, Josh and Carrie? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :**


	29. Trip To The Chemist!

Chapter 29 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

When i got up the next morning, Tyler and Josh had already gone to school. I walked into the living room where mum was reading yet another letter, she had a huge grin on her face.

'Morning mum' I say and she looks at me.  
'Guess what?' She said.  
'What?' I ask  
'You got in! Morganville High has accepted you!' She tells me  
'That's great when do i start?'  
'Erm...They gave us a list of dates when you can start. Rather tomorrow, after the half term or next year.' She lists  
I sigh 'I guess i'm going tomorrow then?'  
'If you dont mind' She says  
'Not really bothered' I said  
'Good, you can walk with Tyler and Josh..you are alright now arnt you?'  
'Yer were fine'  
'Great so you can walk with them, and then go to the main office and someone will give you your lesson sheet' She explains.  
'Okay cool' I say. She smiles at me and goes to walk out, but then turns to me again.  
'Carrie this afternoon im going to the chemist, your coming with me' She told me and walks back out. I sigh to myself, and sit down on the couch to watch TV.

**That Afternoon...**

'Carrie! Hurry up!' Mum yells from downstairs.  
'I'm coming 1 second!' I yell back. I quickly put some mascara on and walk downstairs.  
'Finally your ready, god the shops gonna be shut soon' Mum says. I sigh and put on my converse.  
'You ready?' She asks. I pick up my phone and nod my head. We got in mum's car and drove to the shop. We soon arrived outside of the Chemist and walked inside. Mum walked off to search for..whatever she was looking for. I just looked at the different makeups they had. As i came half way the the aisle i heard a familiar voice. I stopped walking and listened to what the person was saying.

'-But he hasn't texted me back yet soooo' The person said, it was a girls voice.  
'He is totally into you Tiff!' Another girl said to her. Urgh it was Tiffany Morrell.  
'Hahaha i know who isnt?' She says. I rolled my eyes.  
'So erm are you two gonna like...do _it_?' Tiff's friend asked her.  
'God Jemma, where 16 we can say sex' Tiff says and sighs.  
'Well yer i know but...someone could be listening' Jemma says.I smiled to myself, this girl obviously has experienced people listening on her conversations ..i'm surprised she hasn't noticed me yet.  
'So true true. Anyway he hasn't told me that we are going to but i know we will soon. He acts like he doesn't like me but i know he does. So my plan is to get his attention' Tiffany explained.  
'How are you going to do that?' Jemma asked her.  
'I'm going to die my hair blond' Tiff says.  
'But Tiff...you have black hair' Jemma points out.  
'Well never' Tiff says sarcastically.  
'So why blonde?' Jemma asks  
'Because, Tyler seems to like blondes. Plus he has blond hair so if i have blonde hair then we will be a match made in heaven!' Tiffany squealed  
'Great cool. So like are you just gonna see him for sex or are you actually going to date him?' Jemma asks. They had started walked down the aisle now. I was in the one next to them so i had to be quiet.  
'I'm actually going to date him, i wouldn't try this hard to get a boy' Tiff says. They soon stopped near the bottom of the aisle they was in.  
'But what if he likes someone else?' Jemma questions.  
'Well then when he see's the new me he wont like anybody else, i'll make sure of it' Tiff snapped.  
'Sorry..Lets find this hair die then' Jemma says. I looked down and realized that i was in the hair dye section. I thought i was in the make up section, well that was until i noticed a sigh saying: 'Hair and Beauty' with an arrow pointing down to the aisle i was in.

'Yer its down her i think' Tiff says, i saw them walking to my aisle and i quickly pulled my hood up and turned around so they could see the back of me.  
'Lets see...Brown...Black...Blond!' Tiff says picking up a blonde hair dye and put it in her basket. They both walked down a bit more and looked near the face masks,both of their backs was facing me. I looked over at the blonde hair dyes, there was so many different types. I noticed that there was bleach blonde hair dyes as well. I laughed to myself, _Tiffany with bleach blonde hair? _No way on this earth. Then i got the most perfect idea. I grabbed the bleach box and opened it. I took the dye tube out of it and placed the box back on the shelve, i sneaked up to Tiff and Jemma who was talking about sleepovers and took the Blonde dye that was in Tiff's basket.I opened it and swapped the tubes around, then closed it and placed it back in her basket. Then i walked away like normal to the bleach box and put the normal dye in there.

'Carrie!' I heard mum yell. Tiff and Jemma turned around and stared at me.  
'Coming!' I yelled back.  
Tiffany started walking up to me 'Well, well, well. Look who it is, its post man pat' She said  
'Hi Tiff, Hi Jemma. Nice to see you two' I say.  
'So did you get into Morganville high? Because i know how wrong your audition went' Tiff asks  
'Yer i did get in. Turns out i didnt do so bad after all. Nice hair dye' I say and walk off to find my was already buying her things.  
'Where did you go?' She asks me  
'Just looking at make up and stuff' I tell her  
'Carrie you dont need that stuff you have natural beauty' She says, i roll my eyes at her.  
'Here is your things, have a nice day' The women behind the cash register said. Mum thanked her and we walked out the store, back into the car.

'So are you exited for school?' Mum asked me  
'Oh yer defiantly' I say, i smiled to myself thinking about what Tiffany's hair is going to be like tomorrow.  
'Good, your going to bed early though' She told me  
'Fine' I said. The rest of the car ride was silent, until we got home.

**At tea time...**

'-So we got a detention just because we didnt do our homework' Josh says  
'I swear that school, Carrie are you sure you want to go there?' Eve joked.  
'Yer, tommorow's gonna be great' I say  
'Why? What's happening?' Tyler questions  
'Lets just say that someone has changed there looks' I tell him  
He frowned'Who?'  
'Tiffany Morrell, she is going to have such lovely hair tommorow'I said  
'Please tell me you didnt do anything' Tyler says. I just smiled at him and carried on eating my tea.  
'Carrie what did you do?' Tyler asks  
'Nothing, all i know is that she's going to dye her hair' I lied, and he knew i was.  
'You'v done something i can tell' Josh says  
'Look all i know is that she going to dye her hair Bleach...i mean normal blonde hair' I tell them. They both stare at me and i just smile at them and carried on eating.  
'You'll see tommorow' I told them. They gave me worried looks and carried on eating.

The night went by after that, but all i kept thinking about was how Tiffany is going to react when she see's her hair. I have finally got my revenge back on her, but she should know to never mess with a Collins.

**This chapter is short, but that's because i'm ill. If you guys didnt understand what Carrie did with the hair dyes, she swapped Tiffany's normal hair dye to a bleach hair dye :) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	30. New Hair!

Chapter 30 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I had to get up early this morning. Myrnin wanted to test the water samples he had collected.  
When i got downstairs Tyler,Josh and Carrie was already up, in fact everyone was up but Shane and Barry. Ironic much? They are both so alike but at the same time so different. They are both attractive, and they are both so protective. They both put a smile on my face and make my heart beat faster. But yet Barry is more sophisticated and focused in his work, but Shane is more relaxed and chilled isnt it?

'Mum!Where are you going?' Carrie asked me.  
'I'm going to work sweetie i'll be back later okay?'  
'Okay mum, you work with Myrnin dont you?'  
'Yer i do, look i got to go but have a good day at school, you stay out of trouble' I tell her.  
'When do i ever cause trouble?' She asks  
'All the time, see you later' I said.  
'Bye mum' She says and with that i walk out the door and make my way to Myrnin's.

When i got there the door was already open for me. Also Myrnin had decided to mess the lab up even more. Seriously i dont see why i bother to clean it.  
'Claire! Finally your here. I gathered some water samples, each ones are from different locations' He explains to me.  
'Great i'll go and look at them, where are they?' I ask  
'By the microscope' He says. I nod and walk over to it and do all the testing.  
'Found anything?'He asks.  
'Well, i dont know for sure your just going to have to double check them, i'v noted some things down in that book, shout me if you want anything' I tell him.  
'Okay, can you please feed Bob again?'He asks me  
'Fine' I sigh. He grins and walk over to the microscope.

We both didnt speak for a while, which is weird because Myrnin was always talking.I was about to ask him if something was wrong when someone spoke.  
'I thought i would find you here'Amelie says  
'Amelie?What are you doing here?'I ask had stopped working,he was now staring at her.  
'I'v come to remind you about the town's rules' She said  
'Erm, you dont need to i can remember them' I tell her.  
'I think i do. You see just because you are protected doesn't mean you dont give any blood' She told me.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean that you are to give blood like everyone else, You and your _friend_' She says  
'You mean Barry? Amelie please he doesn't know about the vampires cant i just give dou-'  
'Nope. Rules are rules, you tell him what he needs to do, or i will' She warns  
'When do you want us to erm...donate?' I asked. I couldn't find the right words to say.  
'This weekend would be fine' She told me, she then looked over at Myrnin and then back at me.  
'I will be going now' She said. Myrnin just kept staring at her, she nodded her head at him before walking out of the lab.

'I swear that women, she thinks she can walk in here whenever she wants' Myrnin complained  
'Lets just get on with our work' I say turning back to look at the chemical tubes. I couldn't move, i had to tell Barry within this week that this town held vampires, and we had to donate our blood to them. This was the one thing i was dreading, what if he goes mad again? We have all just settled down and now i'm going to ruin the peace again? What am i going to do?

Carrie's P.O.V

So me, Josh and Tyler had set off to school about 10 before mum had gone to soon as we walked out the boys was arguing on who was going to get the drinks today. I did try offering but they just said how that would make them look horrible since i'm a girl and all. It doesn't really make sense When we entered common grounds everything seemed normal, Tyler was the one to get the drinks so me and Josh just talked about which teachers who were nice and who wasn't. Tyler came and sat down at the table with our drinks. Everything was pretty normal...That was until Tiffany walked in with her gang of friends. Everyone's attention went on her, and not in a good way. She was wearing a grey Beanie hat, and she had tied her hair up so you couldn't see any sight of it. I had to hold back a laugh, and she obviously saw this because she walked straight over to me.

'What are you laughing at?' She asks me.  
'Oh...nothing' I say...still trying to hold back a laugh.  
'Are you laughing at me?' She asks. Okay maybe i should just tell the truth.  
'Yes i am laughing at you' I reply. I could feel all eyes on me.  
'Well i'm glad you find this funny post man pat, now you know how i felt when i saw your audition' She says. Right okay she crossed the line.  
'Oh come on Tiff dont take it out on me because you dyed your hair the wrong colour' I said.  
'How did you know that?' She asked  
'Oh you will be surprised of how many things i know' I tell her  
'Oh really? Tell me, i would love to hear this' She laughed  
'I know that you dyed your hair blond because you thought Tyler was into blondes' I told her. She glared at me for a moment.  
'That is not true, i dont even know what type of girls Tyler is into' She lied  
'Right..so you didnt say that you was going to dye your hair blonde to get his attention? Oh i may i add that you was planning on sleeping with him?' I questioned.  
'No! I did not say that!' She yelled.  
'Oh calm down, yell to much and your hat might just..FALL!' I said and pull her beanie off her head, revealing her white coloured hair. I heard people laughing quietly, like they was trying not to get caught or something.  
'YOU BITCH!' She shrieked  
'Oops sorry, but hey it suits you' I compliment  
'This is your fault! You was in the Chemist, you did something to my hair dye!' She yelled.  
'Or maybe Post man pat sent the wrong hair dye to your basket' I suggested.  
'You are so going to regret doing this!' She warns me.  
'No, you messed up my audition i messed up your hair. I _can_ do worse things so i suggest you dont try anything before this gets out of hand' I told her.  
She stares at me for a moment before saying 'Girls we're leaving'. They soon all left leaving me to explain myself to Tyler and Josh.

As soon as i turned and sat down i could feel their eyes on me.I looked up at them and smiled.  
'Why?' Josh asked me.  
'She deserved it' I told him.  
'So you switched her hair dyes?' Tyler asked me.  
'Yes, because she messed up my audition' I answered. The boys exchanged a look before they burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny?' I question  
'You know Carrie, i'm glad i met you' Josh says.  
'Why?'  
'Because you just make my day' He said.  
I laugh 'Well that's very sweet of you'  
'I think he's just saying that because he doesn't want his hair going...green or something' Tyler joked.  
'I wouldn't do that to you two' I tell them  
'Whatever, come on we need to get to school. Shane told us to not make you late for your first day' Tyler said. I smile at him and pick up my bag and phone before following them out of common grounds and walking to school.

Josh and Tyler had showed me to the main office, and then left for their lessons. When i walked over to the desk there was a red haired girl typing away on her computer. She didnt notice me at first so i coughed to get her attention.

'Oh sorry love didnt see you there. Is there anything i can do for you?' She asks me.  
'Erm..my name is Carrie Collins. I was told to come here for my schedule' I tell her.  
'Oh you must be the new girl i was told about, erm just give me a minute and i get it for you' She said before walking of into another room behind the desk. Few moments later she came back with two sheets of paper and handed them to me.  
'Here you go that's your schedule and that is the detail for your locker.' She tells me.  
'Thanks' I said to her and walk out into the school corridor. My locker number was 326, and i was near locker 304.I sighed and kept walking up until i found it. I did the code number and threw my coat inside it. I then closed it and made sure it was locked before looking back at my schedule First lesson English, well that isnt so bad, i'm not that bad at it.

I couldn't find my room and i was that focused on the room number that i accidentally bumped into something...or someone, i fell right on my butt.

'Sorry I wasn't looking where i was going, are you okay?' The guy that knocked me over said.  
'I'm fine dont worry about it' I say. He helped me up and grabbed my bag and papers.  
'Thanks' I said to him.  
'No problem, where was you going?' He ask  
'Erm...English, i couldn't find my room. I'm new here' I tell him. It was only then i got a good look at him, and i must say he is very good looking. He had long brown swishy hair, and soft brown eyes, also he had muscles, and i like muscles on a guy.  
'How about i walk you to your class? I did make you fall over on your first day' He says and looks at my schedule.  
I smile 'Thanks'  
'No problem, but next time be careful, not everyone would react like me' He told me, we had started walking now.  
'Dont worry i can look after myself' I joked  
'I'm sure you can. This is your room' He said and pointed at a door.  
'Thanks for walking me' I say  
'I'm sorry i didnt get your name' He pointed out  
'Carrie' I tell him  
'Carrie...pretty name. I'm Cayden but everyone calls me Cayd.'  
'Well Cayd thank you again for walking me' I said.  
He laughed 'Go on, the teacher wont appreciate you being late'  
'Alright see you soon' I say. He then smiled at me and walked away, well what a way to start of my first day. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking inside the soon as i stepped into that room all eyes where on me. The teacher was a women, she looked around the age of 30.

'Can i help you?' She asked me. I walked over to her and handed her my schedule  
'I think i'm suppose to be in this room. I'm new here' I told her  
'What is your name?' She questions  
'Carrie Collins' I tell her.  
'Oh yes i heard you was coming here, sit down over there and i'll explain everything to you once i'v delt with the class'She says to me. I nod my head and walk to the table she pointed at. Sat at the desk was a girl with blonde hair when she saw me looking she smiled at me and i smiled back. Wow my first day is going great.

**I'm Back! I'm sorry i didnt upload any chapters, i was ill. I also want to say a huge thank you to all of you that's ever made a review, i read them all and i do take what you say into account.  
Another thing is that on nearly everyone's profile they say there age and on mine i haven't written anything at all -_- So i think i should tell you all my age. I'm 13 years old :) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	31. School!

Chapter 31 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

The morning had flown by real fast, and i also had made a friend. Her name was Hailey, which reminded me of my old friend back in my other town. She was just like her as well. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and light blue eyes, she had offered to help me around until i get used to the school. It was first break and we was making our way to the canteen when i heard some one calling my name. I spun around to see Josh walking up to me.

'Hey what's up?' I asked him  
'You coming to sit with us?' He asks  
'Erm who's us?'  
'Me, Tyler, Eddie,Jamie, Dez you know the ones you met in common and maybe some others' He says. I looked at Hailey who was gazing at Josh,i nudged her a little and she soon snapped out of it.  
'Do you want to go with them, or is there some where else you needed to show me?' I ask her  
'Erm, well there's a few more places but its break so you dont have to see them right now...'She trailed off, i turned back to Josh and smiled.  
'I want to get to know where everything is. You dont mind if i goo with her do you?'  
'What?No of course not, i just wanted to make sure you wasn't alone' He said  
'Ok thanks, i'll see you soon' I say to him he smiles before walking off.  
'I cant believe you just _talked_ to Josh Glass' Hailey told me.  
I gave her a confused look 'Why?'  
'Oh erm, i dont know maybe because he is smoking hot and popular' She says  
'So, doesn't mean you cant talk to him' I said  
'Please, your lucky if he even looks at you.' She said  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean that the Glass brothers are very hot and very popular, and alot of girls want to get there attention. But hardly any get that chance, your lucky if they notice you' She heart stopped beating for a moment. _Tyler kissed me_.If what Hailey said _is_ true then that could mean something right?  
'What if they kissed you?' I asked her.  
'What like at a party? Well you drink at parties so like...there probably going to kiss someone'  
'Yer but what if it was like...not at a party, what if we both went in to kiss each other?' I asked thought for a moment then glanced at me.

'I would say that you are a very, very, lucky girl. Why did you kiss one of them?'She questions.  
'Erm..no i was just asking.' I lied. I didnt know if i could trust her yet. She smiled at me and we both walked into a huge room where loads of students where eating and laughing  
'I guessing this is the canteen' I say  
'You guessed right' She says went and bought us a drink then we both went and sat down at a small empty table, i took my phone out.  
'So what are you doing for your options? Music? Performing Arts?' Hailey questions.  
'Performing Arts. I had to audition though, i did a dance for it' I told her.  
'Oh sounds cool, i do performing arts as well, you might be in my lesson. Can i have a look at your schedule?' She asks. I take it out of my bag and pass it to her, whilst she was looking at it i realized at me, he smiled as soon as i locked eyes with him and started walking over.  
'Hello Carrie, how you getting along?' He asks me sitting down next to Hailey.  
' comes your not with your friends?' I asked him.  
'There not here yet' He says.  
'Hi i'm Hailey' She tells Cayd and smiles at him  
'Cayd. How you doing?'  
'I'm great, Carrie we have the same performing Arts class' Hailey told me.  
'Looks like i'll see you both there i'm in that class as well' He says  
'Are you? How come i never noticed you?' Hailey asked  
'Your to focused in your dancing, anyway my friends are here so i'll see you later Hailey' Cayd says to her and then turn to me.  
'And i will see you later' Cayd whispered in my ear before walking off.

Hailey gave me a look and i laughed at her  
'What did he just say to you Carrie?'  
'Just that he will see me later' I told her.  
'Girl, this is your first day and one of the most hottest boy is hitting on you? How?'  
'I'm sure he didnt mean it like that'  
'Pfft whatever' She says and carries on checking my schedule I laugh at her before looking around the canteen. I soon found Josh's table, there was all laughing and talking. Well Tyler wasn't he was staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back before joining the conversations with his friends. What the hell was that all about?

Tyler's P.O.V

Me, Josh, Eddie,Jamie,Dez, Dean and Jayden where all at our usual table. We was all joking over how Eddie has finally gotten this girls he's wanted for ages. At first i was totally into this conversations, but then Carrie walked in. My eyes followed her around the canteen, to where she sat down. She was with another girl, who was also had obviously saw me staring because he followed my gaze and saw her.

'Hey isnt she new?' He asked us.  
'Yer her name's Carrie' Josh told him  
'Dude she's hot' Dean said. I felt a huge wave of anger go through me, he shouldn't be looking at her in that way. But then again she's single and so is he. He can do anything he wants.  
'You got that right, i wouldn't mind a bit of that' Jayden says  
'Isnt that the girl we met at Common Grounds?' Jamie asks  
'Yer it is' Josh said  
'She's smoking, i'm surprised a boy isnt at her table' Dez says. Then sure enough a boy walks over to her table.  
'Looks like there's gonna be competition' Eddie says.  
'Why's that?' I ask  
'Because it looks like alot of people want her' He says looking around. I look around too and realized that some other boys was staring as well.  
'But i dont see why, i bet she's good... if you know what i mean' Jayden joked  
'Dude we live with her, can you not?' Josh laughs.  
'You live with her? Like you see her day and night?' Jayden asked  
'Yeerrpp' Josh says  
'How have you not made a move on her yet' He asked him.  
'I dont know i just... haven't' Josh said. Good i dont want him to make a move on her, i dont want any of these boys to make a move on her. I know its a very selfish thing and i know i cant control her but its true, i dont want other boys to be all over her. I looked back at her, to see that the boy was whispering something in her ear, which made her smile. Then he got up and walked away. The amount of anger i felt was unbelievable and it still didnt go when Carrie looked at me and smiled. God what is with me? I'm never like this with anybody.

**Last Lesson Of School...**

Last lesson was dance which i was exited about. Josh told me he would wait outside for me with Tyler, so then we can walk home. The teacher was a male, which surprised me because i was used to having a women back at my old school. Our class was mixed as well, it was boys and girls.

'Right class, today i want you all to pair up. Boy and Girl.' The teacher said. The whole class groaned, and looked around at everyone.  
'Sir cant we just go with our mates?' A girl asked him  
'No. Just pick a boy, its not like your going to date him or anything' The teacher told her. I laughed and looked around at the boys.  
'Be my partner?' I heard someone ask me from behind. I turned around to face them.  
'Yes Cayd i ill be your partner' I said.  
'Good, you do street dance right?'  
'Of course' I say. He smiles and we pick a space to dance in.  
'So for the rest of this lesson you will make up a dance to the song i have chosen. Ballet dancer please follow me into the next room. We will be performing them at the end of the lesson' The teacher announced he walked out the room, with half the class following him behind.A boy walked over to the small CD player and pressed play. Then we all got to work.

End Of Lesson...

'Right class go sit down and i'll pick who's going first' Mr Andrew's says. I had learnt his name during all sit down and watched each other dance. Some where good some where bad. Me and Cayd where the last to go.  
'Hurry up we have 5 minutes left of the lesson' The Teacher told us. We took our positions and waited for the music to start. Soon we was both dancing together, and spinning around. Cayd would do some moves then i would, we took it in turns. We ended our routine with Cayd holding me by the waist.  
'Well done, keep up the good work. I will be telling you all what where your weaknesses and strengths. You are dismissed' Mr Andrew's says. I looked over at the door to find Josh and Tyler there I smiled at them and grab my bag.  
'Hey guys, you ready to go?' I asked them  
'Yer sure. I see you'v met Cayd' josh said  
'Yer he's nice dont you think?'  
'Dont talk to him much, but yer seems nice' Josh said. I looked over at Tyler who was looking down.  
'You ok Tyler?'  
'I'm fine, just a little tired. Lets go' He said and started to walk. I gave Josh a questioning look but he just shrugged. The rest of the walk home Tyler didnt really speak to me, or to Josh which is weird because he's always talking. What could of upset him so much?

Tyler's P.O.V

Seeing Cayd's arm around Carrie's waist made my blood boil. The wasn't even dancing anymore but he was still holding her. I know i'm being childish but i cant help it, i do like Carrie. Alot. But i'm starting to think she doesn't like me back. But in a way i think she does. Its confusing really. I want her, and i've never wanted a girl like this before. She's completely different to the rest of them and that's why she stands out so much. So I've decided that i'm going to get close to her, then maybe see if she likes me as well. If she doesn't then i'll back off, but if she does. Well then lets just say we will be the newest couple in town. I just hope nothing gets in the way.

**Carrie and Tyler Chapter. I know you all wanted more love scenes with them but i thought this would get you thinking of what could happen...Please comment your thooughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	32. Blood Bank!

Chapter 32 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

So i had decided to avoid telling Barry about the vampires. Everything has just calmed down, i dont want to start arguments off again.I know i will have to tell him soon, but now is just not the right time. He might not even believe it when i do tell him, _If _i do tell him. He was sat down at the table in the living room, reading through this book...i think its the one from his work.

'Claire? Did you want me for something' Barry asked me without looking up from his book.  
'Erm, yer i wanted to talk to you about something important'I replied, sitting down opposite him.  
He looked up at me and smiled 'What is so important?'  
'Today, me and you are going down to this hospital place to donate blood' I told him.  
'Oh...i wasn't expecting that' He said  
'Dont you want to go? It would make me feel happier' I tell him. I knew he would have to say yes then.  
'Oh well of course, its a very generous thing to do. What time will we be going?' He asked  
'Erm, in about half an hour is that okay?  
'That's great, let me just finish off reading this and i'll be ready' He says. I smile at him before walking back into the kitchen. Well that went easier than i thought, i just hope one of the lady's that work at the blood bank dont mention the vampires.

**At the Blood Bank...**

When we arrived, i gave the women behind the counter our names and she typed them up on her computer. She told us to go sit in the waiting area down the hall and so we did. We sat there for a while until a middle aged man came over to us.

'We will only be a few minutes, we are sorry for your wait' He said  
I smiled at him 'No problem'. He smiled back at me and walked off down the hall again.  
'This hospital is a bit..weird'He said.  
I looked at him 'Why is it?'  
'It just doesn't feel...right. Not like normal hospitals anyway' He says. I got a strange feeling in my stomach that made me want to be sick. What if he does find out? What if he couldn't handle the truth and he leaves me? I didnt want Barry to leave me, i loved him. We sat there in silence after that, non of us said a word. Then i heard a door being opened and the sound of heels clicking getting louder and closer to me.

'Well,well,well. Look who it is' Someone said. I knew that voice all to well. I looked up and saw Monica Morrell. Yes you heard me right, Monica Morrell. Out of all the people it had to be her.  
'Monica long time no see' I said to her. She was wearing a short peachy dress, with light pink heels. Her long black her was straightened and it came just below her chest.  
'I know, what's it been like 13 years? More? I wasn't surprised though i knew Shane would find some-'  
'So Monica do you have kids now?' I asked her, i remember Carrie before saying that a girl called Tiffany Morrell was changing her hair or something.  
'Yes, she's called Tiffany. Carrie is your daughter isnt she?' She questions  
'Yer she is. So who's Tiffany's dad, David,Gaz,Joe,Jacob,Zac, or even those other kids i saw you with erm, Da-'  
'Ok i get it. Clearly you haven't been around that long otherwise you would have realized that i'v changed' She said and crossed her legs you bent down a bit i recon you would be able to see right under that skirt. Ew.  
'You changed? Yer ok Monica what's the next joke? I laughed.  
'I'm serious, i'm not a hoe-bag anymore, i dont go around sleeping with men. Tiffany has changed me, and i'v been dating someone now for ..2 years' She told me.  
'Well i'm impressed, i mean before you couldn't hold a relationship for about 3 days' I joked.  
'Whatever' She said and looked over at Barry and smiled. Okay so when i say smiled she literally gave him the most flirtatious smile , totally changed.  
'This is my boyfriend,Barry. Barry this is Monica Morrell' I told him  
'Hey' He said, and smiled back at her.  
'So how do you feel about donating to the vampires?' She asked him.  
'Vampires?' He questioned. Monica looked at me with a confused expression and then smiled an evil smile.  
'Well you know that the town is run by vampires right?' She says.  
'Dont be silly, vampires arnt true.' Barry said  
'Really? Then why dont you and Claire go out for a meal, _after dark _and then walk all the way back home. See if anyone bothers you.' She says  
'Monica that's enough' I said to her  
'Oh come on Claire you should of told him by now' Monica says. Then i saw the middle age man from before walking up to us.

'Claire Danvers? We are ready to see you and erm..' He trailed off.  
'Barry' I say getting up, Barry got up to and we both followed the man out into a room.  
'Okay, have you donated before?' He asked  
'I have' I say  
'I haven't' Barry said.  
'Right ok, well Barry i shall do yours first and then i'll move onto Claire' He said and took out his equipment. He rolled Barry's sleave up and put the needle in his arm. Barry didnt even wince, he just kept looking down at the floor. Soon the man was done with Barry and had moved on to me. As soon as the needle went into my arm i winced, i stared at the floor like Barry did. It felt so weird, you could feel it moving out of you, and when it gets near to the end you feel light headed  
'Okay, that's good sure to keep donating' The man said and gathered all his things together.  
'Thank you for your time' I said to him, he smiled at me and we made our way back to entrance. I walked up to Susan, that was the name of the lady behind the counter.

'Claire Danvers and Barry Nickle. We both donated 1 pint.' I told her  
'Great thank you. See you next time' She said and typed in the information on her computer.  
'See you later' I say. Me and Barry made our way out the blood bank and into the car.  
'Well that didnt take long did it?' I asked him,whilst i did my seat belt.  
'Nope not at all' He said. He didnt look happy and i knew why.  
'Look about what Monica said, dont listen to her she-'  
'Is it true?' He asked  
'Is what true?'  
'Vampires? Do they run this town?' He questions. I didnt answer him, and i could feel him burning a whole in my face.  
'Answer me' He ordered.  
'Do you believe in them? Like how stupid is this-'  
'Claire just answer my questions, and dont bother lying me' He told me sternly.  
I sighed and licked my lips 'Yes, vampires are real. They run this town'  
'If you knew this, why did you want to move here? It has put us all in danger! Even Carrie is!'  
'We are protected! Not one vampire cant hurt us, and they wont. And Shane is here, Carrie has a right to be with him!' I said  
'Why is Shane always the reason.?' He yelled  
'Maybe because he is the father of my child!' I yelled back.  
'You know sometimes i wonder if you still...'Barry had stopped his sentence.  
'If i what Barry?' I asked him  
'If you loved him' He sighs  
'So you think after all this time that i still love Shane! What dont you trust me?'I shouted at him.  
'Of course i trust you! Its just i dont want to loose you' He yelled at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

'I dont want to loose you too' I say and took hold of his looked at me and smiled, i leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Then he kissed me, then we both kissed each other. It was passionate i must admit, and it would have gone further if Barry didnt pull away.  
'Ok we really need to head home' He said and started the car, he pulled out the parking area and drove us both home. Everyone was out, The kids was at school and Michael, Eve and Shane was at work. We got out the car and ran to the door, i took the house keys out of my pockets and unlocked the door. Barry had spun me around and started kissing me again whilst we walked closed the door behind him and i started to take my coat off, he also did the same. I could feel his hand move to the bottom of my top and then it being pulled up. The moment was so perfect, i didnt want it to end.

But sadly it did. I heard someone cough and i immediately pulled away from Barry.  
'Didnt interrupt did i?' Shane asked.  
'Shane? I thought you was at work?'  
'I got let out early, not many people where in today.' He said, he sounded annoyed.  
'You okay?' I asked him.  
'Fine' He muttered and walked straight into the living room. I looked at Barry and gave him an apologetic look, before walking upstairs sadly on my own to my room.

Shane's P.O.V

What the hell did i just see? How is that even possible? That girl he was touching is Claire, _my_ Claire. That should be me touching her, it should be me kissing her. But instead it was Barry. How can i even cope with this? What if they keep having these moments? I wont be able to contain my anger. There lucky i didnt cause an argument back there, because i am so in the mood to start one right now. _Deeps breaths Shane, deep breaths_. God why cant Barry just leave? I would so much appreciate it if Claire broke up with him, then i could be her shoulder to cry on, and then she will realise that she is still in love with me, like i'm in love with her. But i know that, that is never going to happen, so i should think of something that _will_ get Claire jealous just like she has done to me just moments there is no one around here that is easy to get or is there? But all this thinking is a total waste of time i mean all i really have to do is..get rid of Barry.

**So this chapter is about Shane, Claire and Barry. You see half of the comments said that they wanted Carrie and Tyler and then some wanted Shane, Claire and Barry. So i thought i would do two chapters for both of them to make you all happy :) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	33. School Kisses!

Chapter 33 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Nearly everyone was up and early this morning. Me,Tyler and Josh had school, Mum,Eve,Michael was up for work but there was no Shane. He went out last night, i dont know if he came back in or not. We was all sat down eating when Shane did come down.

'Where did you go last night? I heard you go out and then then hours later come back?' Eve asked him, he just shrugged. I stared at him for a moment until something caught my eye by the door.

'What is she doing here' I asked Shane  
'Me and Shaney had a late night last night didnt we?' Anna says, Shane just nodded and carried on drinking his coffee.  
'Erm ok ew. TMI' I said and then looked over at mum who was looking down whilst eating her crumpet.  
'So Eve any coffee going?' Anna asked her  
'Yer the kettle is there make yourself some' Eve said. Anna gave her look before walking over to the kettle and making her drink.  
'So what is everyone going as to the ball?' Anna questioned us. We all looked at each other with confused looks.  
'Oh you guys didnt know? Well there is a massive ball that the full town is to attend to, and its fancy dress. Me and Shane are going you lot should to' She explains  
'What would we dress up as?' Eve asked Michael, who shrugged.  
'Well me and Shaney have already got the perfect outfit, right Shaney?'  
'I bet i know what your outfit is' I say  
'Go on then kiddo, guess' Anna says  
'Ken and Barbie' I joked. Josh and Tyler started laughing and Anna glared at me.  
'No...we arnt but i got the perfect outfit for you, that stupid annoying kid doll that's always in the way. Erm what's the name...Chucky?' She laughed.  
'You know what Anna that isnt actually a bad idea, because then you would be my kill victim I said. She gave me another dirty look before changing the subject.  
'You want to see the clothes i have to wear, i think there amazing' Anna said  
'Wow Anna you wearing clothes? Bit unusual isnt it?' I joked again  
'Okay Carrie that's enough' Shane told me.  
'You know Carrie you want to be careful, i know alot of people around here all i have to do is say one bad lie and your life here is over' She tells me

'Wow spreading rumors instead of your legs im impressed' I heard mum say.  
'Claire!'Eve said, mum just shrugged and carried on eating. Me and the boys couldn't stop laughing, and i could see Eve's shoulder shaking too.  
'Right i think we should all stop laughing now' Shane announced.  
'Well i'm going to get changed and head off home, what time are you picking me up?' Anna asked Shane.  
'Erm, i dont know 8?' Shane replied  
'8 is good, see you in a bit' Anna says before walking back upstairs.  
'I dont know how you can cope with her dad, i really dont' I said  
'And i think you should all go to school or your gonna be late' Shane told me.  
'Oh crap come one lets go' Josh said, i grabbed my school bag and phone and we all headed out the door. We didnt go to common grounds, we would be late if we did. As we got to the school gates a bunch of boys shouted Josh over.

'I'll see you guys later' Josh said  
'See ya' I said, he smiled and walked over to them high fiving them and shaking there hands.  
'Are they his friends?'I asked Tyler  
'Yep' he said, as we walked up to the entrance of the school.  
'But i thought you two hung out together with those over boys?' I say  
'We do but we have other friends as well' He tells me. He opened the door and we walked inside the school, as soon as we started walking down the corridor people stopped talking and gawked at us.  
'Are they dating?' I heard people say.I glanced over at Tyler.  
'Why is everyone staring at us?' I asked him  
'They think we're dating' He says.  
'Right' I say looking around at everyone.  
'Just ignore them. Erm do you want me to walk you to your lesson?'  
'Yer, thanks.' I say and give him my schedule. He looked at it and smiled.  
'I'll see you in music, your in my class' He tells me.  
'Great i wont feel so lonely' I said,  
He laughed 'Come on i'll show you your lesson'.

We started walking and talking some more, and he told me the places i shouldn't go to in the school. He said that some people in the school are just plain mental and how i should really keep an eye also told me about a boy who lost his mind, he went around the school screaming about different colours. Weird right?We finally stopped outside a door, and it was only me and him there.  
'I think we're early' I told him  
'Probably, but it doesn't matter' He says  
'So do you think you could ever turn that mental?' I asked him  
'Me? Oh totally i would run around the school covered in chocolate and scream eat me to who ever i see' He joked.  
'That's great. You know you should actually consider doing, you never know you might meet some new friends' I tell him  
'Yer right, friends that would actually eat me. But seriously Carrie you do need to watch yourself near some of the kids in this school' He told me  
'Any tips on how to handle them?' I ask  
'Oh yer just hit them it will be okay' He said. I started laughing at him.  
'Tell me another story about this school'I say to him  
'One time there was this girl who just couldn't stop touching people, like really if you was just stood next to her she would have to touch you. No one wouldn't go near her' He laughed.  
'Did she ever do anything to you?' I asked him, he looked at me for a moment before speaking.

'One time it was just me and her, i tried keeping my distance but she walked straight up to me' He began and took a step closer too me, i smiled and took a step back.  
'I asked her if she needed something, but she just stared at me'Tyler says, taking more steps towards me, soon i ended up hitting a .  
'What did she say?' I asked him,he was stood right in front of me now.  
'She told me that she wanted me, but i refused her' He said  
'How did she handle it?' I asked him, he moved his head near my ear.  
'Well since i refused her she ran away, and nobody ever saw her ever again' He whispers into my ear giving me shivers.  
'If i refused you would you run away?' I questioned him  
'You wouldn't refuse me'He says and starts nibbling on my earlobe, i gasp and grab on to his T-shirt.  
'See what i mean?' He mumbles  
'T-Tyler where in public' I stutter.  
'Nobody's around' He reminds me, and then moves his head to the other side of my neck and starts kissing grip on his shirt got tighter, and i could feel his smile on my neck when.  
'Maybe we should not do this' I say  
'But you want this' He pointed did have a point.I did want this, and i do want him.  
'How do you know that?' I questioned him.  
'You would of pushed me away before i started kissing you' He answered, i sighed and pulled him more closer to was a good job i had hold of his T-shirt because i dont think i could of stood up for much longer, my knee's were weak.

Then to ruin the moment, i heard other people talking, it sounded distant but i could tell people was coming towards us. I moved away from him a bit, and he gave me a confused look.  
'What's wrong?' He asked.  
'People are coming' I say looking behind him. Sure enough there was a group of people walking.  
'Well, erm i'm going to go. Will you be okay?'He asks  
'Yer i'll be fine' I say a little breathless.  
'Okay then'He says. He just stood there staring at me and for a moment i didnt know why, but then i realized that i still had hold of his T-shirt. I let go and cleared my throat.  
'Sorry,i..um..didnt realise..erm i'll see you later' I stammered. He just smiled at me and walked away, i sighed and leaned back against the did that just happen? Its like he knows what to do in order to get to me, and no one's ever been like that. I mean sure i'v made out with alot of people, and some tend to kiss my neck, but when Tyler does it its totally him everything is different, its just...better. I do like him, i'm not going to lie, but now i think i'v only just realized how much i want him.

'Carrie!'Hailey said. I totally snapped out of my deep thoughts.  
'Hey, what's up?' I asked her  
'Nothing...Are you ok? You look a little...flushed' Hailey tells me. I touch my face, was it that obvious.  
'No, no i'm fine. Just tired that's all' I lied  
'Ok, well we need to go in' She said and walked into the classroom. I walked in after her and sat down next to her at a desk. I noticed that some of Tyler's and Josh's friends was in my lesson. They noticed it to because they smiled and walked over to me.  
'Hey there beautiful'Jamie said.  
'Hey, how are you?'  
'I'm good. Have you seen Tyler today i haven't seen him at all this morning?' He asked.  
'Erm, yer actually he walked me to my lesson' I say  
'Oh right, well at least he's here today.' Jamie said. Then the teacher walked in.  
'Alright class settle down' She yelled. Jamie smiled at me before walking back to his desk. The rest of the lesson just went by so fast. But the whole way through it i couldn't stop thinking of Tyler. I dont know why but he was just all i could think about. Does he like me? My heart stopped at the thought, and i smiled to myself.

'What are you smiling about?' Hailey asked.  
'Oh nothing' I say  
'So Tyler walked you to your lesson' She said  
'Yer' I sigh with a smile on my face.  
'What happened?' She asks me.  
'Nothing, he just told me about the told me about that kid that went mental, and he ran around the school screaming about different colours' I told her.  
'Yer well this school holds crazy people' She says.  
'It sounds like it. Do you like anybody in this school?' I ask her  
'Me?Erm...no' She said and looked down.  
'Oh you do. Who is it?' I question her  
'Nobody' She lied.  
I laughed 'Ok fine dont tell me, but i know i'l find out soon'  
She looked at me with a panicked expression 'But if you do you wont tell anyone right?Or even him?'  
'Of course i wont why would i do that?'  
'I thought i could trust my best friend. Turned out she wasn't really a true friend, so now i find it hard to trust people'She explained  
'Well you can trust me, i have nobody to tell anyway' I laughed and carried on writing down answers to the problem sheet we was given. I think me and Hailey are going to be great friends, i just hope i can trust her.

**This is for the Carrie and Tyler lovers3 There is a bit of Anna in here too, looks like she's back. I thought i should put her back in this since people wanted more drama. Please comment your for reading :)**


	34. Saying goodbye!

Chapter 34 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

When Carrie, Josh ans Tyler rushed off to school in the morning i went near enough straight after them. Myrnin wanted me in early for some reason. I said bye to Michael, Eve and Barry then completely ignored Shane. I walked to work whilst getting a mocha on the way. The lab door was open for me and i walked straight in.

'Myrnin' I called out as i entered the room. He was sat on his chair looking down.  
'Myrnin?' I repeated and walked over to him. He was just sat there looking down,i put my hand on his lap.  
'Myrnin wants wrong?' I asked him. He slowly looked at me and i could see his eyes begin to water.  
'Tell me what's happened Myrnin' I ordered, i'v never seen him like this before.  
'Bob died' He croaked.I stared at him for a moment.  
'Bob the spider?' I asked him  
'Yes, he died this morning. Why do the good animals always die?' He asked  
'Myrnin he was going to sooner or later, but its ok we'll get a new one' I say  
'Can we give him a funeral?' He asked me, he was giving me the puppy eyes.  
'Of course we can, were are we going to bury him?'  
'Near the machine, so he will never be forgotten said  
'Okay then, but you can carry him down' I told him.  
'But i made him a coffin' He says, i frowned at him.  
'Where is it?'  
'Near his tank' He says, i walk over to Bob's tank to find a small box shaped like a coffin with the name BOB carved on it. It was made out of a match stick box.  
'Is this it?' I say holding it up for Myrnin to looked at it and nodded.  
'Myrnin i think its for the best if you put him in his coffin' I told him. He slowly walked over to Bob's tank and took him out, i quickly opened the coffin lid and Myrnin placed him inside of the small box. I the put the lid back on and handed it to him.  
'Come on let's go bury him' I say.  
'Will you light a candle and place a photo next to him?' He asked.  
'I haven't got a photo of him...or even a candle' I tell him. He runs of vampire speed leaving me there for a few minutes and then comes back. In one hand he had a lit candle and in the other hand it was a small photo of Bob in his tank.  
'Ok...lets go and bury bob...the spider' I say and we both headed downstairs to the machine.

He placed the coffin down next to the wall and then took a step back. I then placed the photo next to the paper coffin and then put the candle a distance away, so the flame wouldn't catch onto the paper or photo.  
'I'd like to say a few words' Myrnin announced.  
'Go ahead' I say.  
He took a deep breath before speaking 'Bob you was the best spider anyone could have. You was the only person that understood me.I could tell you anything and you wouldn't tell a fly. I just hope you are in a better place now, and that you are was a great friend Bob, rest in peace' Myrnin said. I know this sounds bad but i had to hold in a laugh, i was at a spiders funeral because a grown vampire wanted to do a proper send off.  
'Claire you want to say a few words?'Myrnin asked.  
'Oh erm ok...Bob, you was a great way you spun those webs was.. genius. I'v never met a spider like you before and probably never in peace Bob.' I say and look over to Myrnin who had his head down the whole time.  
'Come on, we have to get to work. Have you told Amelie that we think we've got the cure?' I asked him.  
'Yes, i also tested it on a vampire and it seems to be working so far. I just need to see if there's any side not then Amelie will continue with the Ball she's been planning' Myrnin tells me.  
'Oh i heard about that this is it?'  
'She doesn't know yet, but because its taken us weeks to find this cure she thought she would through a huge party to celebrate being well again...oh and she wants a fresh new start because its a new year' Myrnin explained.  
'Well great, you keep working with that vampire. Is there anything else you want me to do?' I asked him.  
'Yes...go out and buy me a donut. Also some coffee' Myrnin told me.  
'Okay, see you soon' I say and walk back out the lab. Everything was actually going right, no arguments at home, Barry knows the truth about Morganville, Carrie is doing ok at school and me and Myrnin have found the cure for the is just fine, well expect for Bob..who sadly had to die. But knowing Myrnin he would find a new spider and forget about Bob, he does stuff like that he's crazy

Carrie's P.O.V

So it was the lesson before .Tyler said he was in the same class as me, which is good because then i would actually know someone in my lesson. Hailey sadly wasn't in this lesson, but she was next door so she will wait outside for me and then we would go to lunch together. I said goodbye to Hailey and walked into the classroom. I realized i was a bit late because the whole class was already sat down. Well not the whole class, Tyler wasn't there, at least the teacher wasn't.  
'Well hello there' A random boy said.  
'Hi' I say simply and smile.  
'What's your name sweetheart?'He asks me.  
'Carrie, Carrie 's yours?' I asked back.  
'Carrie what a beautiful name is Bryan, why dont you come and tell me about yourself' He says patting the seat next to him. I opened my mouth to speak but someone interrupted me.  
'Carrie? What are you doing?' Tyler asked me.  
'He was talking to me' I said pointing at Bryan.  
He sighed 'Do you hit on _all_ the girls in this school?'  
'You know. Come on Tyler man she is hot you cant blame me' Bryan says.  
'Try another girl Bryan, this one isnt easy.' Tyler says and grabs hold of my arm.  
'I like my girls easy' Bryan admits and smiles at me  
'Sorry, i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable' He says  
'You didnt dont worry. See you later' I said. Tyler pulled me over to a table and sat down.  
'Sorry about him, he can be weird' Tyler said  
'Its fine honesty' I say to him.

'Today class we will be working on the piano's. You will be learning a song, and you will choose out of these five songs which one you will be learning' The teacher placed five sheets down in a row.  
'Okay you can pick your no messing about, i'll be back soon' She said and then walked out the room.  
'Come on lets go choose our song'Tyler both got up and walked to the front. We ended up picking the 'Titanic theme tune'. Tyler went to get the piano, came back and plugged it in.  
'Can you play the piano?' He asked.  
'Not that much' I admit.  
'I'll teach you' He tells me. I just smile and watch him play the tune, whilst he was playing i looked over at him.I guess i'v never really had a good look at him before,i mean i only just realized how blonde his hair had gold highlights, and his skin had a natural looked so soft and smooth it made me want to reach out and touch his face, but i holded back that stopped playing and turned to face me, his deep blue eyes met mine and he god his smile, it can turn you upside down and give you butterflies.  
'Carrie'Tyler said. That snapped me out of my trance.  
'Yer?'  
'You want me to teach you the song?' He asked.  
'Yer sure' I say and turn to face the keyboard.  
'You press that key, then that one.' He says and points to the keys. It went on like that for a while and i had learnt like a quarter of the song.

'Okay you'v learnt enough' He said  
I laughed 'And how do you know that?'  
'The teacher would expect the new girl to learn about 3 lines not the first paragraph' He says  
'Whatever'I say  
'Carrie and Tyler could you please go and ask Mrs Goodwill for the new test sheet that's been given out?' She asks us  
'Yer sure' We both say and walk out the classroom.  
'I hope you know where Mrs Goodwill's classroom is' I say  
'Of course i do, i know where everything is in this school. I even know all the hiding places' He tells me.  
'The school has hiding places?'  
'Of course it does, nearly all schools do' He told me  
'Why do they have hiding places?'  
'Well there not really hiding place, just places to go with your boyfriend if you know what i mean' He says.  
'So there places are for like us to make out in? Do the teachers even know about them?' I ask  
'Nope, so dont be saying anything' He said, i laughed as Tyler knocked and the opened the a classroom door.  
'Hello Mrs Goodwill can we have the new test sheets please?' Tyler asked. I could see girls gawking at him and immediately felt jealous They shouldn't be looking at .She handed him some test sheets and we walked back out.  
'She seems like a nice teacher' I say  
'Well she really isnt' He said and then looked at me.  
'Look Carrie i have to tell you something' He tells me, I look a him  
'Go ahead' I told him  
'Well the thing is, is that i...i..erm i want yo-' Suddenly i banged into something hard and fell to the floor.  
'Shit, sorry' I heard a familiar voice say  
'Dude you hit her hard' Tyler said. I looked up to see who had bumped into me...Cayd.  
'Cayd?God we have to stop meeting like this' I say as he helped me up.  
'We certainly do.' He said  
'Tyler have you met Cayd before?' I asked him  
'Sure i have' He says.  
'How can i not know Tyler, i think everyone does.' Cayd laughed  
'Oh right well we have to get going back to lesson.' I told Cayd.  
'Right yer. Carrie are you doing tonight?' He asked me  
'Me?I erm, i dont know why?'  
'Let me take you out' He says.  
'Erm..i, erm...-'  
'Great pick you up at 7 tonight' He tells me and walks of down the hall. I didnt say anything until he turned the corner.

'What just happened?' I asked Tyler.  
'Your going on a date tonight with Cayd' He tells me.  
'I didnt even say yes' I sigh and then face him 'What was you going to tell me?'  
'Nothing it can wait' He said and walked off to our lesson.I sigh and started waking, as i past the reception waiting room i heard a familiar males voice.  
'Actually i might be working here'He said  
'That's so cool. I bet you'll do a great job here' A womans voice said. I walked to the door and looked through the crack of the door.  
'Thank you. Is this the school you went to?' Barry asked the women.  
'Yes it was, but i got into alot of trouble though.' She told him  
'Really? Wow i would of never thought' Barry says  
'Oh trust me i can be a very bad girl' She giggles. He stares at her for a moment.  
'Monica, i'm in a relationship.' He warns  
'Urgh so what?' She said  
'I'm not cheating, and i never will' He told her sternly.  
'Monica Morrell?Your daughter Tiffany is waiting by the school entrance'The reception women said.  
'Ok' Monica said to her and then turned back to Barry 'If you ever want a good time call me' She said and walked to the door.I quickly carried on walking and rushed into the room, then sat down next to Tyler.  
'You never guess what i'v just seen' I said to him.  
'What?'He asked a little too harshly  
'This women _flirting_ with _Barry_.Oh i think it was Tiffany Morrell' I explain  
'Oh' He says simply and carries on playing the piano.  
'Hello!Can you not see the problem them?'I ask him  
'Nope'He says.  
'Well shall i tell my mum or not?' I ask him  
'I dont know Carrie, why dont you go ask Cayden?'He snapped.  
'Because he wouldn't understand this like you would' I told him. He just ignored me and carried on playing the piano.  
'Do you think i should tell mum or just let her get on with it?' I ask him  
'Jesus Carrie just leave it'He tells me.  
I stared at him for a moment 'God sorry, keep your wig on' I say and turn to face the the rest of the lesson all i could think about is Barry and Monica. If i told mum she might end it with Barry, but she's just so happy with him.I need to tell someone though, i cant just keep it i should tell Michael, he would know what to do in this he could keep the secret, i know he wouldn't tell anybody right?

**Carrie and Cayd sitting in a tree and Tyler is full of jealousy. Looks like there is going to be some more drama for you all. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	35. Warnings!

Chapter 35 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by pretty didnt really talk to me and Josh was well...normal. When we got from school the boys went upstairs to play Xbox and i went to look for Michael. I checked upstairs first and then downstairs, Michael and Eve was sat down at the table in the living room. They was laughing about something but soon stopped and turned to me.  
'Hey Carrie, whats up?' Michael asked  
'Can i talk to you about something?'  
'Yer sure' Eve said.I closed the living room door and sat down opposite one else was in the room but us.  
'Do you know anyone called...Monica Morrell?' I questioned  
They looked at each other then back at me 'Yes why? Did she do something to you?'Eve asked  
'No, no...its just as i was walking back to lesson. I saw her talking to..Barry' I say  
'Barry?'Eve repeated  
'Yer he was looking for a job there remember?' Michael reminded her.  
'Oh yer, so what did you want to tell us?' Eve asked  
'Well i think she was flirting with him' I told her.  
'Hunny, i dont think just...accuse people for things like that, it will cause arguments'Eve said  
'I'm not accusing anyone, i heard her.' I say  
'Right and what exactly did you here?' Michael asks  
'She was saying how she can be a _bad_ girl, and he-'  
'Carrie, your a teenager, your obviously going to turn that in a dirty thing'Eve points out  
'I'm not just told her he was in a relationship and she was like so what' I say  
'Then what happened?' Michael asked  
'Barry said that he would never cheat, so Monica said if you ever want a good time, then he should call her' I and Eve looked at each other.  
'I didnt know what to do, i mean i was gonna tell dad but i thought he'd kick off or something.'I told them.  
'Well should i tell mum?' I asked them.  
'Just leave it with us okay? Try to forget about it for now and we'll sort it all out' Eve told me. I nod my head and walk to the door.  
'Oh dont make me any tea, i'm going out' I told Eve

'Where are you going?' Eve asked.  
'Just going to hang out with a friend' I say  
'What friend?' Michael asked  
'Just one from school'I say and looked down.  
'What's her name?' He asks  
'Cayden' I answer and looked up at him.  
He was frowning at me 'Cayden is a boys name isnt it?'  
'Well yer...'I trailed off  
'Oh my god your going on a date!' Eve squealed  
'Well he told me he would be here at 7 before i could even say yes!'  
'Awh, can i do your hair?' She asks  
'No, i'm not trying to impress him' I told her  
'So?'  
'Nope, i'm just going casual' I say  
'But why?He will probably still like you' Eve points out  
'I really dont care, i'm not dressing up for him' I say  
'Fine. So i dont cook you anything?'  
'Nope i'll get something when i'm out with him' I tell her and then walked upstairs into my bedroom.

**At 6:30...**

I deiced to get a little bit dressed up, since he was hot. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a red vest top, along with my black leather jacket and red converse. I topped up my mascara and put some more perfume on, then walked downstairs. Everyone was eating their tea as i looked for the brush.  
'Carrie, Eve told me you was going out, where are you going?' Mum asked me  
'Erm...i'm just hanging out with this friend, i'll be back later' I told her and picked up the brush.  
'Who is this friend then?'Mum asked me  
'Just a guy from school' I say. Shane chocked on his food and Michael tapped him on the he stopped choking he turned to me.  
'A guy? So your going on a date?' He asked  
'He didnt give me time to answer!He just said see you at 7 and that was it'I explained  
'But your going on a date?' Shane asked. I started to brush my hair.  
'Well yer, sort of'  
'Carrie you'v only been her for like a fortnight and your already going on a date?' Mum said  
'Its no big deal, i'll be can i have money?' I asked her  
'I'll give you some before you go' She told me. I nodded my head and sat down on the couch, soon everyone had taken their plates out and sat down next to it came near seven and there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.  
'Hey, you ready?' Cayden asked me.  
'Yer, i'm gonna go get my bag, i wont be a minute' I told him and closed the door and ran upstairs.

Cayden's P.O.V

'Yer,i'm just gonna go get my bag, i wont be a minute' Carrie says and closed the door. I sigh to myself and lean back on the wall.A minute later the door opened and a man stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
'Hello'The man said.  
'Hi'I say back  
'I'm Carrie's dad.' He said. I stood up straight and held out my hand.  
'Hi, I'm Cayden' I said and he shook my hand.  
'Look i'm sure your a nice boy and everything, but...when it comes to my daughter i get protective' He began.  
'Look i'm not going to-' He cut off by making a shh sound.  
'I want her in by half ten. Not a second later' He told me sternly.  
'Yer sure'I say.  
'Okay' He said and goes to walk inside, but then turns to me again.  
'One more last thing you should know' He said  
'What's that?' I ask  
'I'v been 16 before okay? I know what your planning on doing, but your _not_ going to be doing that with _my_ daughter.' He tells me.  
'I wasn't planning on doing an-' He once again cut me off.  
'What i'm trying to say is, no kissing, no touching, no flirting and defiantly no sex'He told me  
'I...I wasn't going to do anything' I told wasn't a lie i wasn't that type of person.  
'Good, because if she comes home and tells me anything that you did wrong, i will hunt you down and kill you' He warns.  
'Okay i got it' I said  
'Good. Well have a good night' He said and walked back inside. I let out a huge sigh and leaned back against the wall again. The door opened once again and this time Tyler came outside.

'Hey man' I said.  
'Hey Cayd' He says  
'What are you doing in Carrie's house?' I ask  
'I live with her' He said  
'Oh really? Cool, lucky guy' I say.  
'I know. Erm...listen, I dont want Carrie coming home upset'  
'Ok, she wont'  
'Seriously Cayd, she comes homes crying, i'll make you cry' He warns  
'Dude i'm not going to hurt her. You know what i'm like, when am i ever mean to girls?' I question him.  
'Your right your not that bad with them, but i was just saying hurt her and i will feed you to the first vampire i see. Are we clear?' Tyler asks.  
'Yer'I say  
'Good, have a great night man' He says and walks back inside, i stare at the door in confusion until an minute later someone else walks out.  
'Hey man' Josh said, you can tell Tyler and him are brothers.  
'Have you come to warn me?' I sighed  
'I have. Now me and Carrie, we have this bond. And that bond doesn't want to be broken, so if you attempt to even break the bond between us, then i will hurt the bond between your neck and your head.' He tells me  
'Josh, i'v already been warned okay? I'm not going to hurt her' I assure him.  
'Right okay. But still i dont want to see her makeup all smudged when she gets home'  
'It wont be' I say  
'Good, have fun man' He says and walks back inside. Seriously this family, there all so over protective i mean do they actually think i was going to have sex with her on the first date?

'Cayden is it?' A woman asked.  
'That's what Carrie said his name was' Another woman said.  
'Yes my name is Cayden' I said  
'Oh hello i'm Carrie's mother, Claire' Claire says.  
'And i'm Eve.' Eve says  
'Hello' I said  
'We just wanted to make sure that you wasn't going to do anything...you know' Claire said  
'What Claire is trying to say is, is that your not going to touch her, or even kiss her tonight right?' Eve said  
'No, i was just going to take her bowling' I told her  
'That's what they all say' Claire mutters.  
'Okay well if she does come home sad, which i'm sure wont happen but just in case, i'm just gonna warn you. I have weapons, and not just typical knifes, i mean big huge wooden bat' Claire tells me  
'Well you wont be using it, i wont hurt her' I say  
'Dont think your gonna get laid tonight either, because then i'll use _my_ weapons'Eve says  
'Oh and you dont want to get Eve angry' Claire points out  
'Exactly, so no funny business, no kissing, and no grinding' Eve listed  
'Ok' I say  
'If you ever feel the urge to kiss her, picture my wooden bat hitting you over the should stop you form even touching her' Claire suggest.  
'Y-Yes, i will not touch her' I say  
'Ok, well then...have a fun night okay? And watch out for any trouble' Claire says  
'Oh i will' I said and then they both walk inside closing the door behind him. What the hell just happened? The whole family just came out to warn me? The whole family. Minutes went by and i was starting to think no one else was going to come out. But then a blonde dude came walking out and closed the door behind him.

'Hello, my names Cayd' I told him  
'Hello Cayd, i'm Michael'  
'Hi'  
'Look Shane has probably told you what time to bring Carrie home, but i'm warning you now. If she comes home with any scratch on her i will hurt you' He warns  
'You know i'v already had this conversations, you really dont need to warn me'  
'Oh yes i do. I was your age once and i know what your thinking, so i'm telling you to not think that' Michael said  
'I'm not thinking anything but bowling'  
'But just in case anything does come into your head, i think its safe to say that i will hurt you'  
'Yes you have already said that' I pointed out.  
'No i dont mean just punch you, i mean i will _bite_ you. I will get my vampires friends and feed off you like i'v never fed of anything before' He warns.  
I gulped 'I-I..erm..i wasn't..i wont touch her'  
'Good, well Carrie is coming now so i best go a good night kid' He said an walked back inside. Then finally Carrie came to the door, i sighed in relief.  
'Sorry my dad was talking to me, you ready?' She asks me  
'Yer sure come on' I say and we both walked to my car. I looked back at the window to see Michael there staring at smiled at me and i realized his fangs where down. I quickly got into the car and started the engine.  
'What's the rush?' Carrie asked  
'N-Nothing, just want to take you out' I say  
'Awh' She says and does her seat belt. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove our way to Bowling, I didnt know if i wanted to kiss her would her parents do if they found out? Michael would kill me that's for sure. Maybe i should keep it PG on the first night, that might save my life. Or will it?

**Lol the full family threatened him :D This isnt such a good chapter i know but i'll make up for it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	36. The Date!

Chapter 36 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I was having a great time. Cayd had took me bowling and of course he was winning, but only by a bit. He was a really great kid, but i couldn't help but compare him to Tyler. If Tyler was here he would joke about the way i throw a bowling ball, where as Cayd just laughs at me. He wasn't mean or anything like that, in fact he was the nicest person had just knocked down all the bowling pins.  
'Oh yer! Cant help being good cant i?' He says. I punch him playfully on the arm.  
'Whatever, i'll be beating you in a minute so just watch your back k?' I joke.  
'Okay then, go ahead' He laughs and sits down.I aim the bowling ball at the pins, but sadly only knocked down three.  
'I thought you said you was going to win?' He asked.  
'Whatever just take your turn' I say. He picks up his bowling ball and throws it at the pins.  
'Full house baby!'He announces, and grins at me.I flip him off and he laughs.  
'You need to learn some manners, lady' He says  
'Oh yer sorry Dad' I said. He smiles and checks his watch.  
'You wanna go get something to eat now? Or do you want to stay and do this?' He questions  
'Erm, lets get something to eat' I say and get up. We hand our clown looking shoes back in and put our original shoes back on. We then went to get some fish and chips which was near thing you should know about me is that i love normal dates, i dont mind the posh fancy restaurants but normal ones like this are great.  
'-So she cut off half of my hair, I had to wear my hat for about 6 weeks until the rest grew back' He was saying.  
'Your sister sounds great' I say  
'Great?She cut my hair, and she'll probably cut yours if she got hold of it' He told me  
'It must be great not being the only child' I said  
'It can be annoying but i suppose its ok' He says  
'Are you really protective over her?' I ask  
'Yes, very i dont like hearing her talking about other boys. I dont know what type of boys there like' He points out.  
'Wow, i dont think anyone is that protective over me.' I say.  
He laughs 'Oh trust me, your family is very protective over you'  
'How do you know?' I ask  
'I...I can just tell' He says  
'They didnt say anything did they?'  
'Nope not at all. But i think they would if they knew what the boys are like with you at school' He said  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, they all think your hot for starters, and most are actually considering dating you' He tells me.  
'What? I wouldn't date half the boys in the school. I didnt even know they recognized me'  
'Well trust me darling they are quite popular already' He says.  
'I had no idea' I said. He just laughs and carries on eating.

'So what do you think of the school?' He asks me.  
'Its ok. I mean i get to see people with weird coloured hair and i'm actually getting close with this girl' I say  
'You on about Tiffany arnt you? She had dyed her hair like bright blonde' He laughs  
'Yer well she shouldn't have messed with my audition' I said  
'What? Did you have something to do with it?'  
'No...Kinda...Ok yes i did and she knows that' I said  
'Your crazy. I'v never met someone like you before, you just so... fierce' He told me  
'Fierce? Really? I thought you was going to go with Crazy Carrie or something' I joke  
'Nah to casual, Fierce is a better word' He laughs, i shake my head and smile. I took out my phone and checked the time. 10:20.  
'Wow i cant believe its twenty past ten already' I stopped eating and checked his watch.  
'Ok, well i need to take you home, like now' He tells me and gets up. I got up after him and followed him to his car.  
'Why are we going home?'  
'Because your dad wants you home by half past ten. I dont want to be in his bad books' He told me as we got into the car.  
'So he did say something?' I ask. He started the car  
'Well you know just normal stuff a dad would say' He says as we pull out the parking area.  
'And what does that mean?'  
'It means that he said, he want you in at half ten, and that i should keep it PG .Something like that anyway' He shrugs  
'Oh i am going to kill him' I mutter, and Cayd laughs.  
'He's your dad, he's obviously going to say something'  
'He doesn't have a right'  
'He has every right' Cayd told me whilst soon changed the subject and got to know each other more. Cayd was such a nice guy but...i just dont see us together. The car had stopped and we took our seat belts off and got out the car. He walked me to the gate.

'Thanks for tonight' I say  
'No problem.' He said  
'I'm also sorry for my bad bowling skills' I joke, and he laughs.  
'Yer you need to work on that' He says and stares at me.  
'Listen Cayd, i dont think that we are... you know' I said  
'Going to date? You didnt feel anything either?' He asks  
'Not really. I can just see us being close friends you know?'  
'Yer. I'll see you tomorrow at school' He says and then kisses me on the cheek. I smiled at him.  
'See you tomorrow' I said. Then i heard the front door opening.  
'Carrie! Its dark come on in!'Mum yelled. I sighed and looked back at him.  
'Good night Cayd, i'll see you tomorrow' I said. He started to walk over to his car.  
'See ya at school Carrie' He shouts and gets in his car. I wave at him before running inside. Everyone was up but Tyler.  
'Carrie! How did it go?' Eve asked me whilst giving me a hug.  
'Great, i thought you would all be in bed or something' I told them  
'Oh us? Nope your dad was to worried' Mum said  
'Can you blame me? Half ten is a late time to be coming in' Shane says  
'I hope he didnt do anything to you' Barry says. I stare at him.  
'No, he was fine. Dont worry' I said  
'Well we'll talk about it when the boys arnt around' Mum says and grins at me.  
I laugh 'Sure, but erm...its late so i'm gonna go to bed'  
'Ok sweetie night' Mum said and kisses me on top of my forehead Even though i was taller than my mum, when she kissed me on the forehead it was never awkward. I was about to walk out but stopped.  
'Is Tyler already in bed?' I asked.  
'Yer he went up ages ago, he said he was tired' Michael replies.  
'Oh... night' I say and walk up the stairs and into my bedroom. I hope Tyler isnt in a mood with me. I hate arguing with him, mainly because i like him. I cant help but smile around him, and when he kissed my neck before, i dont think i'v ever wanted him more. That's why i cant date Cayd, because i like Tyler to much. Maybe he will be all happy tomorrow. Its like the mood he is in has a effect on me as well, if he's happy i'm happy. If he's sad then i'm i feel down. I want to be with him. But its like he doesn't want me, i mean sure he's kissed me but i do have my doubts. Maybe if i date other guys he will realise that he maybe like me. But i'm not that sort of person, so what else can i do? There is nothing else that will attract him to me. Or maybe there is. If i play hard to get and add a bit of teasing in there. Then maybe he will start to like me. All i need to do is flirt a little and get him to see me talking to other guys and then BOOM. He will realise that he like me. I hope this works because i really, really like him. Fingers crossed.

**Wow, is this like the shortest chapter i'v ever done? So this is what happened on the date...a bit boring i know. But Carrie has a plan...we will have to see how that goes :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	37. The Teasing Game!

Chapter 37 Morganville vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Mum had already left for work the next day, and there was no sign off Tyler either. Josh was talking to Michael and Eve in the kitchen. Barry was no where to be sen as well.

'Hey guys' I said and sat down next to Josh.  
'Morning' Josh smiled.  
'Where's Tyler?' I asked.  
'He had to go to school early for a assessment' Josh told me.  
'Assessment? Oh god i hate them' I say, and Josh just laughed at me.  
'You ready, because he are going to be late' Josh said. I nodded and grabbed my bag and phone.  
'Cya!' Josh yelled and we both headed to school. It was very quiet without Tyler, i mean usually i would feel ready for school because him and Josh would make me laugh so much, but since he isnt here i really am not looking forward to school. Once we got there i headed straight to my lesson. At least Hailey was in my class, she would probably cheer me up.

Class had started and the teacher handed out sheets for us to complete. Once the teacher walked out back to her desk, Hailey turned around to me.  
'So like i saw Josh today and he looked... not normal. He's usually really smiley but today he's...not so smiley' Hailey says  
'Yer i'll ask him whats up later' I said.  
'Okay. So how did the date with Cayd go?' She asked.  
'Great, we went bowling and then got something to eat' I told her  
'Are you guys going to get together?' She asked  
'No, we have deiced that we should just stay friends' I say  
'Oh right. Well more fishes in the sea' She jokes and starts doing her work.  
'I'm still on my mission to find out who you like' I tell her.  
'Carrie just leave it, i dont like anyone' She sighed  
'No you do. I'v seen you look at a few boys recently' I said.  
She stares at me 'You have?'  
'Oh yes, and i will probably see more of it too' I said and winked. She laughed and we both got on with our sheets.  
'Carrie' The teacher called  
'Yer?'  
'Could you please take this box back to the cupboard room?'  
'Sure' I say and get up. I took the box with both hands and walked out the classroom.I still wasn't sure where every room was, so i walked into the room i thought was the right room. Turns out i was wrong. Inside the room was a boy who looked around my age placing books on the shelves. He turned to me.  
'Can i help you?' He asked.  
'I'm sorry i got the wrong room' I say  
'Oh right, what room are you supposed to be in?'  
'The cupboard room' I tell him  
'Well this is the book room.' He says and then looks me up and down.'Whats your name?'  
'Carrie, Carrie Collins. What's yours?'  
'Sebastian' He smiles. 'How comes i haven't seen you around?'  
'Oh i'm new here.' I told him. He just nods his head and smiles. I must admit he is very attractive he had black swishy hair with bright blue eyes, also he had perfect white teeth.

'Well i must be going, the teacher will shout at me if i'm to long' I say.  
'Okay Carrie Collins, i'll see you soon' He said and carries on staring at me.  
'Erm...sure see you whenever' I laugh and go to walk out, as the door was about to close i heard him speak.  
'See you very soon, Carrie Collins' He said and then the door just slammed shut. I stared at the door for a moment and then carried on walking to the cupboard room. I went in placed the box down and walked back out again. As i walked past the book room i eyed the door, worried if Sebastian was going to walk out again. The guy is very hot but then again there is something weird about him.

I sat back down next to Hailey and she smiled at me.  
'So i was thinking me and you should go out shopping' She suggests.  
'Sure' I said and she frowned.  
'Well if you dont want to just say, god' She says and turns back to her sheet.  
'No Hailey its not that, its just i met this guy on the way to the cupboard room' I began.  
'Oh yer? Did you have a connection?' She joked.  
'No...erm his name was was hot but just a bit...weird' I finish.  
She stares at me 'I'v heard that name before, but i dont know where'  
'Oh right. Well forget about it, its probably nothing. When are we going shopping?' I ask.  
'Erm, i'll call you tonight and stuff. I already have your number' She says  
'Didnt i give you it in R.E?' I ask  
'Yes you did. So i'll ring you tonight ad we'll sort it out' She explains  
'Ok' I say and we both got on with our work.

Tyler's P.O.V

I had left early because i didnt want to face Carrie. I was mad with her for going on a date but then again cant you blame her? She was single, she had every right to go on that date. I'm just jealous, and i'm hating every minute of it. I just wish she would tell me she liked me and then i'd admit that i like her and then we get together. It should be that simple, but no. There's always that one boy in the way.

I had just turned to corner to go to my first lesson, when i saw Cayd. He smiled and nodded his head at me.  
'Hey Tyler' He said  
'Hi' I said simply  
'You okay man?' He asked.  
'Never been better' I say and walk past him. I didnt even turn around to see his reaction, i just headed straight to my lesson. Lucky for me Carrie wasn't in this class, but i knew i would see her very soon. If not at school than at home.

So lesson went by as normal and i was laughing and joking with Jamie as we walked out of lesson. We was half down the hall when something hard hit my chest. It was a person and they was about to fall over so i grabbed each side of theirs arms and steadied them.  
'I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was-' The person stopped talking once they had looked up at me.  
'Its fine just be more careful next time' I said.  
'Tyler, where was you this morning?' Carrie asked.  
'I had an early assessment, sorry' I lie. I didnt have no early assessment to go to, i just didnt want to see her.  
'Of course you did.' She said sarcastically.  
'Carrie why would i lie?' I ask  
She sighed 'I dont know. Are you walking home with us or have you got a late assessment to go to?'  
'Well if your going to start argument Carrie, i'm going' I say and was about to walk off but she grabbed my arm.  
'Dont. I'm sorry, i'v just had a long day' She said.  
'Right sure.' I say. I realized Jamie had gone, and so had half of the people in the corridor.  
'So your not in a mood with me then?' She asks  
'No why would i be?'  
'I dont know, i just feel like you'v been avoiding me' She told me. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I had been avoiding her, and only now have i realized just how stupid i'v been.  
'No, i haven't. How did your date go?' I ask.  
'Good,we went bowling and grabbed something to eat.' She told me.  
'Sounds like fun. Carrie i have to get to lesson' I say, but she ignored me.  
'But we have both agreed that it wasn't going to work out' She said.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean we are not going to be dating' She tells me. I couldn't help but smile.  
'Well you'll find someone dont worry' I said. She smiled and looked around, it was only then when i realized that we was now the only ones left in the corridor We was near the wall, by the lockers so if anyone looked down the probably could see us because the lockers was in the way.

'You know i already have my eye on someone' She admits.  
'You do?' I ask  
'Oh yer, but i dont know if he likes me back' She sighs.  
'Why's that?' I ask her.  
'He just shows no signs that's all' She tells me.  
'Well..do i know him?' I ask  
'Oh yer, you know him very well'  
'What's his name?'  
'No names.' She warns me . I laugh and held up my hands in surrender.  
'What's he likes?' I question.  
'Oh he can be moody, and we both have our ups and downs. But other than that he is a very sweet boy.' She explains.  
'Has he asked you out yet?' I ask  
'Nope not yet.'  
'Does he know you like him?'  
'I dont think so.' She says.  
'Have you done anything with him?' I ask and she stares at me.  
'Yer actually i have done something with him' She smiles.  
'What have you done with him?' I ask. She walks closer to me and i take a small step back. i was too close to the wall so she had basically trapped me.  
'Carrie, what are you doing?' I question.  
'You wanna know what this boy did to me?' She questions.  
'Erm...sure' I say. She takes a step forward so she's right in front of me, she leans near my ear.  
'He's kissed me before' She whispers and then nibbles on my earlobe. I bite my lip so i dont make any noise. She then starts to kiss my neck, and i let out a shaky breath. I know i had done this to her, but when i kissed her neck i did it fast and teasing. The difference now was that she was kissing my neck slowly, and it was_ very _teasing.  
'Carrie' I managed, i really didnt want to make any noise.  
'Yes?' She mumbles.  
'We shouldn't do this, if someone sees us then-' She cut me off  
'No ones around' She pointed out and carries on kissing me. Girls have done this before to me, but not the way she does was like Carrie knew what to do, she made me feel something no other girls have.

'How long was you guys doing this for' I ask. I was starting to think she was talking about me. I did kiss her when i walked her to her lesson, this is probably payback.  
'Not that long' She sighs and then nibbles at a spot on my neck._Fuck_. I moaned and grabbed hold of her waist to pull her closer. She nibbled there one last time before pulling back with a smirk on her face.  
'I would Carrie on but he only kissed me for about a minute.' She tells me and then checks her phone.'Oh my god i'm so late for lesson. I got to go but i'll see you later okay? She says and walks of down the corridor. I stare at the spot she was stood in and then let out a breath. What had just happened? How the hell did she just walk away like that? She had managed to find my 'sweet spot' as me and my friends call it. But why did she walk away? She just like left me hanging. Right now i dont think i'v wanted her more. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and took of to my lesson.

'Mr. Glass your late' The teacher announced.  
'Sorry Mrs i was in the main office' I lied. I sat down next to my mates and dropped my bag on the floor. As soon as the teacher got on with what she was saying they all turned to me.  
'Dude what the hell is a matter with you?' Jamie asked.  
'Nothing, i'm fine' I lied, i was not fine. Carrie was all i could think about.  
'You look so...flushed' Dez points out.  
'I do? Oh well...i feel ill maybe that's why' I lied again.  
'You sure?'Jayden asks  
'Yer i'm sure.' I said and looked back at the teacher. For the rest of the lesson i couldn't concentrate, all that was on my mind was Carrie. The guy she said she liked must of been me. She said he could be moody, yet she thought i was in a mood with her. She said that they had there ups and downs, we had an argument before about her audition and when Cayden asked her out. Also she said that the guy had kissed her on her neck. I also did that. It was clear she was talking about me, but why would she make it so...clear for me to see? Maybe she likes me and the only reason she went on the date was to make me jealous. Maybe she's trying to tease me. Well i'm telling you now she was doing a _very_ good job of it so far. But hey, if she want to play the teasing game then fine. Lets the games begin.

**Carrie and Tyler...and Sebastian?A lot of people want Tyler and Carrie so here you are. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	38. Bobus The Spider!

Chapter 38 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

So everything this morning went by like normal. Carrie,Josh and Tyler went to school, Shane,Michael, Eve went to work. Also Barry is seeing about a job at Morganville High, he wants to be a Science teacher. I know Carrie wont like it, mainly because if she had a class with him then that would probably be awkward.

I walked through the doors to Myrnin's lab, to see him working at his desk.  
'Hey Myrnin' I say and sat down on the chair.  
'Claire have you heard?' He asked.  
'Heard about what?' I asked.  
'The ball Ameile's throwing' He said and stood up to face me.  
'Why is she having a ball?' I ask  
'Because he have found the cure. She wants to announce that all vampires will get better' He says.  
'That's great, who will be going?'  
'The whole town' He smiles.  
'What? But...people will start fights and humans arnt exactly safe around humans' I pointed out.  
'That's why police men and women will be there. They will be vampires so they can split up fights easier.'He told me.  
'Ok, when is it?'  
'She doesn't know yet, she hasn't found a good day to do it. But i think it will be soon' He says  
'Well, that's good. I'll have to go shopping with Eve for a new outfit or something' I sigh  
'Oh so you know what your going as?' He asks  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, Amelie wants everyone to dress up. You know fancy dress.' He said  
'Oh god. I dont have the slightest clue as what to go as'  
'I'm sure you'll think of something. But for now lets think of working on the machine' He suggests.  
'Myrnin, there's nothing wrong with he machine' I point out.  
'Claire i want to upgrade it.'  
'Why?'  
'Well i have a new pet spider. He is called Bobus' He grins and points at the cage.  
'Whats...Bobus got to do with upgrading a machine' I say  
'Well new spider, new beginnings He smiles and walks over to the machine. I sigh and follow him to the table, we had started on upgrading the machine. But i couldn't get the idea of the ball out of my head. I mean no doubt there will be trouble, i just hope nobody close to me gets hurt.

Carrie's P.O.V

I had music again today, and i seriously couldn't wait for it. Tyler was in my class and i had a bunch of idea's of what to do. When we got home form school i catched him looking at me a few times, and i knew then that when i kissed his neck, i had him. Also i'v been working on Hailey's crush, i'v seen her smile when a few boys have been around but...i just need to figure out which is the right guy. Like right now she was talking about boys, maybe this is my chance to get something out of her.

'-I hate it when they do that, such a massive turn of. What do you like?' She asks.  
'Like what?'  
She sighed 'I'm on about turn offs and turn ons'  
'Oh right. Well turn of when they talk about how hot another girl is right in front of you. Turn on when they bite there lip' I say.  
'Yer, that's so totally true' She grins.  
'So erm, what looks do you like on a boy' I ask.  
She took a bit of her scone before answering 'I like the swishy style on them, that's cute.'  
'Oh tell me about it. What colour hair do you like?' I ask.  
'Erm...well i like natural colours like brown..black..and blonde. But i also like the sandy colours as well i think they look cute on a boy, makes them stand out more' She explains.  
'Would you date...i dont know anyone popular?' I ask.  
'Sure, i mean if they was nice to me. But yer why not?' She says and carries on eating her scone.  
'I like your taste in boys' I smile, she laughs at me.  
'So have you got your eye on anyone?' She asks  
'Erm...no i haven't.' I lie.  
'Yer sure you haven't. Your probably getting close to...the Glass brother' She says.  
'Why would you think that?' I ask  
'Carrie i was joking, calm down' She said, I laugh nervously and look around the hall.  
'What's your opinion on Josh and Tyler anyway?' I question.  
'I think there hot, but then again so does everyone' She laughs.  
'Do you think you'd ever get a chance with them?' I ask.  
'Nope. Not many girls do. In fact too many girls are all 'heart broken' because they dont even notice them' She said.  
'Honestly?'  
'I know its sad. Like if a boy doesn't notice you, you move on right?'  
'I mean sure, or you could try to get him to notice you' I suggest. She stared at me for a moment.  
'I have never thought of that. I might try it' She says  
'Really with who?' I ask  
'My crush duh'  
'And who's that?' I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but the school bell rang. We both grabbed our bags and phones, then headed to the corridor. As we walked down i heard Josh's voice calling my name. Me and Hailey stopped and turned around to face him.

'Carrie, have you heard the news?' He asked.  
'What news?'  
'That's a no then. There's going to be a huge party, like the whole town is invited' He told me.  
'No way, that sounds so cool' I said.  
'And, wait for it...its fancy dress' He says  
'Fancy dress? Well that's going to be fun' I say and then look at Hailey.  
'You up for it?' I ask.  
'Totally, if the full town is going' She said.  
Josh smiled at her 'Hailey right?'  
She smiled back 'Yer, how did you know?'  
'I...erm...I see you around alot' He says.  
'You do? I mean..erm..cool. I have to go to lesson now'She told us.  
'Ok see you later then' I said.  
'Bye Hailey' Josh smiles. She smiled at him before walking away, he actually turned around to watch he leave as well. As soon as he turned around to face me i was already staring at him.  
'What?' He asked  
'Oh nothing, nothing. Just do me a favor next time and not stare at her ass the next time she's with me' I tells him  
'I wasn't staring at her ass..i was just...talking' He said  
'Talking. Is that like some kind of stupid code word?' I asked.  
'Oh whatever, its not like your not all flirty with Tyler' He points out.  
'What? What do you mean? I'm not flirty with Tyler' I gush.  
'Carrie, he is my brother i think i know when he's flirting. Or even if he likes someone. Oh and i know when a girl is flirting as well' He explains.  
I stare at him for a moment ' I dont flirt with him and he doesn't flirt with me.'  
'You keep telling your self that. Look i have to get to lessons, i'll see you at the end of school' He tells me and walks of down the hall. I sigh to myself and walk to my music it really that obvious that i like him? I mean at home i dont even flirt with him i just talk normal. So how on this earth does Josh know that much? Boys, i'll never understand them.

I walked into lesson and picked up the 'Titanic Theme Tune' paper sheet. I sat down at the piano that me and Tyler sat down before and started to play the small part he had tort me before.  
'You want me to teach you the rest of that?' I heard Tyler's voice say from behind me. I smiled but didnt turn around.  
'If you want' I say. He sat down next to me and started playing the full tune.

'Right class, i want you to carry on learning the tune you picked last lesson.' The teacher announced and sat down at her desk. The whole class turned back to their partners and started talking again.  
'Okay so your pressing these two keys first before pre-'  
'Tyler Glass! Come here please' The teacher called.  
'One sec' He said and walked over to her. I watched them talk for a moment before turning back to stare at the piano keys. I played the tune like 2 twice in one row before i felt hands on my shoulders.  
'Keep playing it' Tyler said. I did as he told me and started from the beginning His hands moved down my arms slowly and i almost messed up the song, but thankfully got hold of myself and carried on playing like nothing was happening. I could feel his warm breath go on the right side of my face.  
'Am i doing this right?' I asked him.  
'Oh yer, you doing it just fine' He says. I sighed and carried on playing the tune. So i felt him kiss me near the bottom of my neck...and that's when i missed a key. _Shit_. Now he knows that, he had me for a second there.  
'You went wrong there' He points out. I just ignored him and carried on playing. I soon felt the my T-shirt shift slightly and then his lips kissing where the hem was Then again i had to press the wrong key.  
'You went wrong there as well' He points out.  
'Yer well i'm learning' I tell him, and he chuckles. After that i thought he would off moved of me. But that was _such_ a stupid thought. Instead i felt his left arm move up to where the buttons where, at the top of my t-shirt. I tensed a bit and completely went of key.  
'Carry on' He whispers in my ear and i obviously did as he said. He undid the first button and kissed my collar bone.

'Okay Tyler where in the middle of a lesson, where people can see us. What if they see?' I ask  
'Carrie, no one cares about what other people are doing. They just get on with there own business' He explained and unbuttoned the second button.  
'Yes but what if someone did care?' I ask him  
'Let them care. Why does it bother you so much?'  
'It doesn't..i just think that this is ..i dont know crossing the line?'  
'Nah were okay' He says and undid the another button. I carried on playing the tune, but soon messed it up (again) when he undid the last button on my t-shirt. I jumped up a bit and sat up.  
'Okay. Erm.. i dont know the last part so you gonna have to teach me it' I tell him.  
He had a smirk on his face 'Sure'. I took in a deep breath and watched him play the piano.  
'So i think Josh likes this girl'I told him.  
'Oh yer and who do you think it is?' He asks  
'Hailey' I say and he stops playing.  
'Hailey as in your friend Hailey?' He asks.  
'Yer why?'  
'Oh no reason, its just i'v seen him look at her before but i never thought anything of it' He says  
'Well i'm going to keep an eye out.' I told shook his head and carried on playing and the rest of the lesson went on like that.

**End Of Class...**

Music had finished and i was waiting for Josh and Tyler at my locker. I had been waiting for a while actually and was about to go and find them when i heard something bang right next to me. I yelped and jumped back.  
'Hello Carrie Collins' Sebastian said  
'Sebastian? What are you doing here, everyone has gone home' I said  
'I have jobs to be doing. Why are you here?'  
'Oh i'm waiting for my friends to come.' I said  
'Friends? They sound nice' He says  
'Yer well friends are supposed to be' I say  
'Will you be my friend Carrie Collins?' He asked  
'I..uh Sebastian-'  
'Carrie, i thought i said meet us by my locker today' Josh yelled down the corridor  
'Nope you must of only told Tyler that' I yelled back. Josh and Tyler stood next to me and looked over at Sebastian who was...still staring at me.  
'Well i have to go. See you around' I say  
'Good bye Carrie Collins' He says and walks off down the hall.  
Tyler frowns at me 'Who was that?'  
'Oh his name is Sebastian.' I tell him  
'He's a bit...weird' Josh says  
'I'm sure he has his reasons, shall we get going then?' I ask.  
'Yes, can we stop of at shop? I'm so hungry' Josh whines.  
'Your always hungry' Tyler says and slaps him from the back of his conversation ended up with them fighting and me crying with laughter. My day went quite good, but i could stop myself from thinking about Sebastian. There was something seriously wrong with that kid, and i'm not sure if i want to no what it is. I guess i'll just have to avoid him for the time being, and that's probably for the best.

**Ohh...Carrie and Tyler had a fun music lesson :D I hope this isnt to long for you. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	39. Finding Costumes!

chapter 39 Morganville Vampires.

Carrie's P.O.V

Weekend came and me and Hailey had been shopping for hours. We had been in nearly every shop that was open in Morganville, and i really couldn't feel my feet.  
'This one. This one!'Hailey squealed as she jumped up and down.  
'Hailey, i cant feel my feet' I whined.  
'Your so lazy. Come on, last shop promise' She said  
'You said that the last hundred shops we just been in' I point out.  
'Whatever, come on'She says and grabs my me into the shop, Hailey soon lets go and runs off to some shop was big, and they was costumes stacked nearly every where you looked.  
'I might try this on, what do you think?' She asked. She had picked up a sexy nurse costume.I stared at her in shock.  
She laughed 'I was kidding! God the look on your face was priceless, i wish i got a photo of that'  
'Bitch i thought you was being serious' I sigh, she just laughed and carried on looking around.  
'Hailey do you even know what your dressing up as?' I asked her  
'Nope, its just whatever catches my attention, what are you dressing up as?' She asks  
'I dont know. Alot of people are going as pairs. You know like ketchup and mustard, yin and yang' I listed.  
'Then why dont you go as a pair with someone?' She suggests  
'Oh yer good idea. Except with who?'  
'Erm...me?'  
'You? Er..sure why not' I say  
'But i'm not dressing up as something stupid'She says  
'Well duh. Just look around for something that you can go as a pair'I tell her and go to the other side of the shop. We was looking around for a while, and sometimes we'd come across a good costume. But then we'd always see one that's better.

'Carrie lets just go to another shop. There's non in here' She sighed.  
'Come on Hailey think positive' I smile whilst rooting through some costumes.  
'I am thinking positive. Please can we just go...'She begged.  
'Hailey think of what costume were looking for. Something outstanding, maybe a famous costume, something...sexy?' I listed.  
'Yes, something crush is going to be there' She states.  
'Oh he is, is he. Well then we want you to get noticed, and also my crush is there so i know how you feel' I say.  
'Great. So different shop?' She suggests. I smile to myself as i pulled out a costume. I stood up straight and passed her the costume packet with a huge grin on my face.  
'What about this one?' I ask. She looks up at me with a smile on her face.  
'This will deffinitley get us noticed'She points out.  
'Oh yes and its very sexy'I say.  
'We shall buy it. Get a small though' She told me as i grabbed another costume packet.  
'So we'll try all the outfits on tonight and..see which ones is the best one' I said as we walked to the till.  
'Sounds like a you sure i'm aloud to sleep?' She asked  
'Yes, i am positive' I say, i handed the guy the looked at them.

'Oh you guys going to the ball thing?' He asks  
'Yes we are. Are you?' I ask him  
'Yer, me and my friends are all going. This costume is nice though' He smiles  
'Yer well it will looks even better when its on' I say  
'And even better when its off' Hailey jokes.  
I laugh and look over at her 'Hailey, you cant say that!'  
'Why not?' She asked.  
'I bet you will look nice in this costume' The guy says as we hand us the bags 'I'll see you girls there' He told us. I laugh and walk out with Hailey following behind me.  
'I can not believe you said that' I laughed  
'He was cute ok' She said.  
'Whatever can we just get some food and go home?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and we both carried on walking down the street. We stopped of at common ground and grabbed a we headed home it was quite dark.  
'Hailey we need to hurry home, my dad will be worried' I tell her as i looked up at the sky.  
'Sure thing' She says and smiles at me, then her eyes drifted off and she stared at something behind me. I spun around to see what she was looking at.

'Hello Carrie' Sebastian says  
'Sebastian? What are you doing here?' I asked  
'Getting a coffee, where are you going?' He asked me.  
'Erm i'm going home, i'll see you later okay?' I asked and go to walk off. He grabs my arm.  
'What's the hurry?' He says and walks closer to me, i stepped back and hit the brick wall.  
'Carrie' Hailey says, her voice sounded worried.  
'Sebastian, i have to go home let go of me' I ordered him.  
He sighed and stepped back 'Your friend obviously likes to ruin our moments'  
'She didnt ruin anything, good bye Sebastian say and go to walk off.  
He stopped me again 'I will see you again Carrie Collins'. I pushed past him and walked on. Hailey caught up to me 'He is soo watch out for him'  
'I am and i will' I say. We turned down Lott street.  
'So...who do you live with? Just your dad?' She questions.  
'Actually i have a very crowded house. I live with my mum, my dad, my step dad. Josh and Tyler and his parents.' I tell her.  
She stops walking 'Josh and Tyler...Glass?'  
'Yer, why i thought you liked them' I told her.  
'I didnt know you lived with them' She says  
'Well you do know' I said and carried on walking.  
'Would we be staying with them..all night?' She asks  
'No, we'll be trying our costumes on and then probably be in my do you want to stay with them?' I question her.  
'Not really' She says and looks down.  
'Hailey dont worry, there really nice. Trust me' I said. I open the door and walk shut the door behind her and we walked into the living room.

'Where the hell have you been?'Mum asked as she enveloped me into a hug.  
'We've been shopping, we didnt realise how late it was sorry' I say.  
'Well i'll call your dad tell him your home, he went out looking for you' She told me and walked of in to the kitchen.  
'Hello Hailey' Josh said as he got up from the couch 'What are you doing here?'  
'I'm sleeping over tonight' She says. He just nods his head and smiles at her.I heard the front door open and close again.  
'Shaney i'm home!' Anna called out.  
I rolled my eyes 'He's not here, so you should probably go'  
'Done be so silly, i have to show him my costumes' She squealed and placed the bags on the table.  
'Well show him another time' I sigh.  
'Nope if he's not in i'll wait for him, now if you dont mind i have to make a phone call' She smiles and struts out the room.  
'She seems nice' Hailey stated  
'She's really not' I said and walked over to Anna's bags. I looked in sighed then and laughed.  
'Josh, pass me some scissors I say, he walks over to a draw and takes them out to hand me them. I pull Anna's costume out of the bag and used the scissors on them.  
'Carrie, what the hell are you doing! She'll go mad!' Hailey warns.  
'So? She deserves it'  
'Oh your a so going to die, when she finds out you did that' She laughs. I put the costumes back in the bag and turn to her.  
'_If_ she finds out, now lets go try on our costumes' I said and put the scissors back. We both headed up the stairs and into my room.

**An Hour Later...**

'Carrie!' Hailey yells from inside the bathroom.  
'What?' I yell back.  
'Come zip this up for me!' She shouts. I sigh and walk into the bathroom  
'Wow, you look great' I tell her and zip her up.  
'Thanks but i dont think i like the way it feels'  
'What do you mean?'  
'It feels itchy, i dont want to wear this outfit' She says.  
'Ok, well i'm going to try on the Nurses outfit, so dont come in the bedroom okay?'  
'Sure' She says and i headed out the bathroom.

I examined myself in the mirror. The nurse costume looked great but _very_ slutty, it only just passed my arse, and it showed of alot of cleavage. I had on the the white stockings that came with it as well. I smiled to myself and was about to start taking it off when someone walked in.  
'Carrie, your dads here and he really isnt hap-' Tyler stopped in mid sentence as soon as he saw me.  
I smiled at him 'Hey Tyler'  
'Hi'  
'What do you think?' I ask him.  
'It looks...very...nice' He said. I walked over to the door and closed it, then turned the light on.  
'What does it look like up close?' I ask  
'It..looks...very...nice'He repeated.  
I laughed 'You know, i was looking for a better word, but sin- ' I stopped was no point, Tyler wasn't listening, instead he was looking me up and down whilst biting his lip.  
'Tyler' I yell. His head snaps up to look me in the face.  
'Yer?'  
'Are you even listening to what i am saying right now?'  
'Yer sure, carry on' He said and leaned against the wall.  
'Do you think i should wear this? Or something else'  
'That looks pretty good' He says.  
'But what if, you know the straps snap or i cant take it off' I say  
'Why would you want to take it off?' He questioned. I waked right up to him, so i was stood right in font of him.  
'I mean at night. When i come into my room and i take this outfit off' I tell him, i was staring into his eyes.  
He gulped 'Then get some help?'  
'Who would help me?' I asked and put my hand on his chest.  
'Y-Your mum will' He stammers.  
'I suppose' I say and look around the room, when i turned back to look at him he was back to checking me .  
'Well i'm going to try on some different costumes.' I tell just smiles and nods his head.  
'You cant watch me thought i get paranoid' I said.  
'O-Oh i didnt want to-'  
'I was kidding idiot, now get going.' I laughed.  
'I'll see you later then?'  
'Oh yer' I say. We both stand there for a moment before, he clears his through and moves away from me. He looks back at me one last time before walking out the room. I smiled to myself and walked over to the other costumes. As i picked up one of them Hailey came into the room.

'Carrie!' She said as she runs into the room.  
'What?' I ask  
'We are dressing up in that costume, its great' She says, holding the outfit up  
'I liked that one too. Are we going as that?'  
'Yes defiantly.'  
'Great. Lets get dressed into our P.J's now then. I'm tried.' I say  
'Oh i thought you'd never say that' She sighs and pulls out her clothes from her backpack. I smile and go to close the blinds when something caught my eye.

'Hailey...come here' I said. She walked over to my side.  
'What?'  
'Can you see that?' I asked a pointed out the window.  
' . that's a person!' She gushed.  
'I gathered' I said.  
'I know who it is' She said  
'Who?'  
'That..Sebastian kid' She told me. I squinted to see his face. She was right. He was leaning against a lamp post staring up at the my window. Its a good job we was at the side of the window, he couldn't have seen us from where he was we could sure see him. I quickly closed the blinds and shut the curtains.  
'Carrie, you need to tell someone about him' She told me.  
'Its fine Hailey, dont tell no one. Please, he will probably go away soon' I assured her.  
'Whatever' She said and sat on my bed. I grabbed the packet of sweets we bought earlier and opened them. The rest of the night went by fine, but i knew i wasn't the only one thinking about Sebastian. I knew something was wrong with him, but i never thought he would have followed me home. _Just ignore it Carrie, nothing will happen_. But i knew that, that was a lie.

**So, this chapter was only in Carrie's point of view, i dont know if you want it in anyone else's point of view, please dont be afraid to tell me. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	40. Days Out!

Chapter 40 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

If i would of known Carrie was wearing that costume i wouldn't have gone inside her bedroom. It was hard enough for me to not look at her, so it was even harder for me to not touch her. She did catch me looking though, and so she to walk right in front of me and practically press her self up against me. I wont lie she has a very nice figure, in fact she has probably one of the best figures in the town, compared to most of the girls. As soon as i stepped out that door i walked straight into my bed room. But unfortunately Josh was there waiting for me.  
'Where did you go?' He asked. I just shrugged and laid on the bed.  
'You went in Carrie's room didnt you? I thought i heard her door close' He said. I just laid there unable to speak.  
'Are you ignoring me or something?' He asks. I shrugged again.  
'Whats up?' He questions and punches my arm.  
'Josh i'm not in the mood to talk right now' I say.  
'Why? Did you and Carrie had a argument?'  
'Oh no we defiantly did not argue' I said and smiled to myself.  
'What the hell Tyler? Did you guys kiss or something?' He asks, and i sit up.  
I sighed 'Nope. She was just...oh it doesn't matter' I say.  
'Yes it really does tell me'He demands.  
'She was dressed in this nurse costume' I said. His jaw dropped.  
'No way'  
'Yes way' I smile.  
'So then what happened?'  
'Well we didnt kiss or anything she just...' I trailed off, i couldn't find the right words to say it.  
'Ha! She teased you didnt she. God bet that was hard for you' He laughs.  
'Dont you be saying anything to anyone. It was nothing okay?'  
'No, wait till Jamie and Dez hear about this' He says  
'Tell anyone and i'll tell Hailey' I warn. He stares at me.  
'You wouldn't'  
'You want to test me?'I ask.  
'I will not tell anyone' He said.  
I smile 'Good. Now get out'  
'Calm your ass down. I'm leaving' He says and walks out. I sigh and take of my shirt and jeans, then i get into bed and fell straight to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Hailey went to sleep late last night. We was up talking about...well everything. We actually had alot in common, and at one point we was both crying with laughter. When we both woke up we headed straight downstairs.

'Are you hungry?' I asked.  
'Yes' She said.  
'What do you want?'  
'Anything'  
'Toast?' I suggest. She smiled and nodded.I grabbed some toast and put it in the toaster.  
'So what are you doing today?' I asked her.  
'I dont know, i'm going to have to text my mum and ask her' She says.  
'We should go out again.' I told her, as i grabbed the slices of toast and placed them on some plates. I buttered them and passed her, her toast.  
'Where would we go?' She asks.  
'I dont know? Where are some good places?' I question. She shrugged and carried on eating.  
'Mmmm i smell food' Josh said walking into the kitchen. Oh he had no top on.  
'Morning Josh, nice chest' I said and slapped him on his chest playfully.  
'Ow. Well i'm wearing a top next time. Which is a shame for you because you like this view' Josh says and rubs his hands all over him.  
I laugh and look at Hailey 'Can you believe how big headed he is?'  
She ripped her eyes from Josh and looked at me 'Sorry what?'  
'Well clearly you like the view' I laugh. She flips me off and takes another bit of her toast.  
'Where's Tyler today then?' I ask, Josh smirks at me.  
'Why?'  
'I just wondered' I say and look down at my toast.  
'Oh course you did. No he's upstairs getting changed, he'll be down in a minute' He said, and walked out the kitchen. I turn to Hailey.  
'Did you get a good look at him?' I ask.  
'I dont know what your talking about' She lied.  
'Right so you didnt realise you was staring at him?'  
'I..No...He...' She stuttered.  
'Is he your crush?' I question.  
She looked away 'No'  
'Oh my god he is. That's so cute' I sequel.  
'Please dont tell him, please' She begged.  
'Oh i wont promise. Hey maybe Josh and Tyler should come out with us today' I suggest.  
'Oh dont you dare.' She warns, i grin and walked into the living room.

'Josh' I sang and sat next to him.  
'What?' He asked.  
'Want to come out with me and Hailey today?'  
'Yer sure, is Tyler coming?'  
'Is Tyler going where?' Tyler asked walking into the room.  
'With me and Hailey today, i wont take no for a answer' I told him.  
'Sure' He smiles.  
'Today is going to be so funny' I say and look at Hailey.  
'Why's that?' Josh asked.  
'Nothing! She's just acting all weird today arnt you Carrie?' Hailey said and sat down on the couch, next to Josh. I grin at her and she sighs.  
'Carrie, i wish you never found out' She whines and throws a cushion at me. I throw it back at her.  
'Oh Hailey dont stand for it' Josh said and then hit her with another stared at him before hitting him over the head with the cushion behind her. I started laughing, but soon stopped when i got hit with one by Tyler.  
'Pillow fight!' Josh yelled and we all dived for the pillows.  
'You are so gonna get it'I say to Tyler. He smirks and hits me over the head.I hit him back straight after. The Hailey hits Tyler and i hit Josh, and then we all hit each other. We was fighting for ages and my hair was all messed up and my cheeks where hurting from laughing to much. We all sat down on the couch laughing.  
'Girls won that battle' Hailey said.  
'No you didnt the boys did, right Tyler?' Josh asked.  
'Oh yer' Tyler said.  
'Keep telling yourself that, boys but us girls totally beat you' I say.  
'Yes and now us girls are gong to go get changed, for today. Good bye boys' Hailey said and we both got up and ran upstairs.

Hailey and me had got changed and was waiting for the boys. Hailey was wearing blue jeans with a tank top. I was wearing my black skinny jeans and a dark blue top.  
'Carrie, were ready!'Tyler yelled as he came down the stairs. He was wearing a black top with dark blue jeans. Josh came following behind him wearing a white top and some gray grabbed their shoes and put them on.  
'You take forever getting changed' I say. Josh and Tyler always said that to me, now its pay back.  
'Shut up' They both said and we all headed out.  
'So where to first?' Josh asks.  
'Common grounds?' Hailey suggest.  
He smiles 'Sure'. We turned the corner and walked straight down.  
'So who do you think will be there today?' Hailey asks.  
'I really hope Tiffany isnt there' I say.  
'You know i still dont think her hair colour has changed' Tyler laughs.  
'Oh yer have you seen what colour her hair is? Why would she dye it that colour?It looks horrible' Hailey said.  
'Hails you do know that Carrie switched the hair dyes so Tiffany's hair went that colour' Josh pointed out.  
'No way!God its about time someone owned up to her' Hailey said  
'Why did she trouble you?' I questioned.  
'Well...she did threaten me one time and has made a few snarky comments but you get those girls right?' She said  
'Hails, why didnt you say something?' I asked  
'What to her? Carrie you dont know what she and her little barbie doll friends do. They gang up on you when your alone and...hurt you' She says  
'Then hurt them back' I said  
'Carrie not everyone is as brave as you' She said. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. She was right, not every girl has the confidence to own up to someone. Well i'm going to make Hailey confident, that is my new mission.

We walked inside common grounds and picked a table to sit at. Josh got in the line to get the drinks whilst me, Tyler and Hailey sat and talked about school.  
'-Yer but he was annoying, we was always trying to talk to me' Hailey laughed.  
'I think he did with most girls Hailey. But he left didnt he?'  
'Yer, he said he didnt like the school'Hailey said  
'He probably didnt like it because non one talked to him' I say. They both laughed.  
'Probably' Hailey said.  
'So, are we heading anyway else after here?'Josh said sitting down, he sat next to Hailey.  
'Erm, well if you know of any good places' I say and took a swig of my drink.  
'Tyler, didnt expect to see you here.' Tiffany's high pitched voice said.  
'Yer well here i am' He said.  
'I'v been texting you, didnt you get them?' She asked.  
'Nope i'v got a new number' He tells her.  
'Well can i have it?'She said.  
'I haven't got my phone on me' He says.  
'Then who's phone is that?' She questioned. He looked down at his phone and back at her.  
'Its...Josh's phone' He lied.  
'Tyler dont lie to me' She snapped at him.  
'Tiffany, just get the fact that he doesn't want you to have his number' I tell her.  
'Everyone wants my number...What are you doing... with _her'_She says looking at Hailey.  
'Its called hanging out, you should look into it' I said.  
'You know Carrie i wouldn't get cheeky, post man pat wouldn't be proud' She jokes.  
'Yer and i wouldn't get cheeky, because maybe next time your hair will go green' I snap pulls a dirty look before turning her attention back to Tyler.  
'Just make sure you get my number, then maybe we could go out sometime ok?' She says and wink at him.  
'Bye Tiffany' I said, she stared at me before strutting away.

'Oh my god Carrie i cant believe you' Hailey said.  
'What?'  
'Its like...your not scared to speak your mind' She says  
'Yer well, she deserves a slap across her face' I say.  
'Well i dont know about you but Tiffany seems very desperate for Tyler' Josh states.  
'Shut up Josh' Tyler snapped.  
'Its a shame Tyler likes someone else' Josh smiles.  
'Josh seriously shut up'Tyler warns.  
'Awh Tyler you fancy someone..who?' Hailey asked.  
'Carrie Collins' I heard someone say, i turned to face the person.  
'Sebastian?'  
'Yes its me. What are you doing here today?' He asked.  
'I'm just hanging out. What are you doing here?'  
'Just..walking around' He said.  
'Right...hey i thought i saw you yesterday...outside the house' I said.  
'Me? Nope wasn't me' He says  
'You sure, because it looked like you'  
'Carrie i was not standing out side your house, leaning against a lamp post' He told me.  
I frowned 'I never said anything about leaning against a lamp post'.  
He laughed 'See you soon Carrie Collins'. And with that...he walked away.

'Carrie' Tyler said.  
'What?'  
'He's been standing outside our house?'  
'Yes'  
'Carrie, stay away from him. He's trouble' Tyler warned.  
'I know, i will' I said.  
'I mean it Carrie. You need to tell someone as well, your mum maybe?' He suggests  
'No. Just..its fine leave it' I say.  
'No i wont, you tell someone or i will' He said.  
'Please dont' I beg.  
'No Carrie, this is serious' He says.  
I sigh 'Fine'.  
'Well now that's settled why dont we get going somewhere? I know the perfect place' Josh says. We all get up and walk out. Josh showed us this really cool building we climbed in. It had different rooms in as well, like seriously you could sleep in here over night. We all stayed in there for the rest of the day before walking Hailey home, and then racing each other back to the house. I just hope Tyler doesn't mention Sebastian, this is a serious problem and i know for a fact mum will not like it...and neither will Shane

**This chapter is just...a day out. I really needed to get this out the way though so please be dont be mad if you wanted some Tyler and Carrie moments or some drama in this. The next chapter should be better though :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	41. Getting Ready!

Chapter 41 Morganville Vampires!

A few weeks later

Carrie's P.O.V

So many weeks have gone by now, and still Sebastian has been watching the house. Tyler told Michael who told Shane who told everybody. It didnt go down at at all, but can you blame them? Sebastian was a creep and i really dont like him, but he just wont back and Josh despise him with a passion, they even made plans about staking him before..but thankfully they was only joking. Of course me and Tyler have had our moments, yes we are still teasing each other. But now i think were both on the verge of admitting that we like each other though, we just haven't found the right...time, i guess. Also Barry has found a job at my school as a Science teacher, and i am (thank god) not in any of his lessons. Also me and Hailey have become best friends. which is great because she really is a great girl. In fact we are both going to the Ball together, which is today. Hailey is coming over this afternoon, so it gives us all enough time to get ready and everything. But right now its the morning and we are all sat in the kitchen When i say all i mean:Michael,Eve,Josh,Tyler,Barry,Mum, Shane and Anna. Yes i know Anna is here. Great

'We are going to look great tonight Shaney! I cant wait to see all of your faces when you see our costumes. We are going to be the best ones there!' Anna squealed. I rolled my eyes at her and carried on eating.  
'What time is Hailey coming?' Josh asked.  
'Erm...this afternoon she's going to text me when she's on her way' I replied.  
'Awh your friends coming how cute' Anna says.  
'I would ask you if your friends are going but..you dont have none do you. Shame really' I said to her.  
'So how you dressing up as your natural self?' Anna joked.  
'No i was going to dress up as you' I joke was about to say something when Shane stepped in.  
'Your not wearing anything...slutty are you?' He asks.  
'Well its not that bad, but then again why does it matter? Anna dresses like that all the time' I smile.  
'Yes and look how she's turned out' Mum says.  
'Excuse me? I have a good life actually, i have my nice handsome man and a great job' She tells mum.  
'Anna you have a job? What do you do, prostitution?' I asked  
'Carrie, that's enough' Shane warned.  
'I was just saying' I say.  
'Well dont.' He said. I opened my mouth to speak but soon closed it when he gave me a shut-up look.  
'Mine and Josh's costume is great' Tyler laughs.  
'Dad you want to see them, there great' Josh says.  
'I know you have said that like 10 million times' Michael laughs.  
'I just cant wait to dress up' I say.  
'What are you going as?' Eve asked. I tapped my noise and smiled at her.  
'Mum it was your idea not to say anything about our costumes' Tyler pointed out.  
'I know, i know' She said.  
'So are we all going together?' Anna questions.  
'Unfortunately' I reply, she gave me a dirty look and i smiled at her.  
'Why cant you to get along?' Shane sighed.  
'Because she is a selfish slut who only cares about her self' I tell him.  
'Yer will your a childish brat' She snapped back.  
'I'm your boyfriends childish brat, so if you accept him you accept me as well' I replied.  
She glared at me 'Urgh you know what? I'm out of here, i'll be back before you leave'. She then grabbed her handbag and walked straight out the door.

Shane stared at me.  
'What?' I ask  
'You cannot go a minute without arguing with her' He pointed out.  
'Isnt tonight going to be interesting?' I reply.  
'Carrie please just no , for me?' He begs  
I shrugged 'Okay but if she says something, i will say something back'  
He sighed and turned to Michael 'Kids who needs them?'  
'Dont you think you should of thought about that, _before_ you got my mum pregnant?' I asked  
'Carrie!Dont say things like that?' Mum said.  
'Dont speak like what?'I asked.  
'You know what.' She says. I shrugged and took a bite of my toast.  
'Anyway we wanted to discuss tonight with you kids' Eve said. We all groan in annoyance.  
'What is there to talk about?' Tyler asked.  
'Yer, i think were old enough now to know what to do in a emergency' Josh points out.  
'We didnt mean that' Michael said.  
'Then what did you mean?' I ask.  
'There's going to be alcohol there so dont be getting drunk.' Eve said.  
I laugh 'I feel sorry for you'  
'Carrie these rules go for you as well' Mum said. I sigh in frustration.  
'But drinking is like one of the main things teenagers do at parties' I pointed out.  
'She has a point'Josh agrees  
'I dont care, you can have a few drinks, just not loads. Your not the one who has to clean us all the sick' Eve said  
'Anything else you want us to stop us from?' Tyler asked.  
'No taking girls home' Michael said. Josh and Tyler both sigh, clearly annoyed.  
Eve laughed 'You can still talk to them, just not sleep him them'  
'But were going to be watching you all night, just in case you get into some kind of...trouble'Michael says.  
'I dont care if your watching or not. There are going be loads of girls dressed in short skirts and stuff like that.' Josh said  
'True that' Tyler says.  
Shane turned to me 'I hope you not dressing up looking like a slut'  
I gave him my fake shocked face 'How could you even think of such a thing'  
'Carrie'  
'Well its not that bad' I said not daring to met his eyes.  
'Does it show much?' Mum asked me  
'Nope not at all' I lied  
As if she read my mind mum said 'Your not lying are you?'  
'Of course not' I said and smiled at her 'I love you mum'  
She put a hand on her head 'It show alot doesn't it?'  
'Not really, it just tells everyone that i have boobs' I smile, she sighed and drank the rest of her coffee.  
'God help me for tonight' She sighs and i laugh. Tonight is going to be great.

**Later on that night...**

Hailey had come, and we had both started to get ready. In fact everyone had. No one would tell anyone who they was dressing up as and that was the best thing. Hailey had her costume on and was putting her make up on. I however already had my makeup on and had just finished doing my hair.  
'Carrie i'm nearly ready' Hailey said.  
'I'm just going to put the costume on now' I tell her and turn my back to her. I had a bathrobe on and hung it around my shoulders whilst i changed. She couldn't of seen anything, because the bathrobe was in the way. But she didnt look anyway,she was to busy doing her eye make up.  
'Your dad is gonna freak when he see's you' She laughed. I dropped the bathrobe and turned to face her.  
'It isnt _that _bad is it?' I ask, she spun her head around to face me.  
'Carrie! You look great' She squealed.  
'Nope _we_ look great. I cant wait to see their faces' I laugh.

I looked down at my ghost busters outfit. It was the women version. It came with the backpack and everything! Hailey put her hair in a side ponytail and i straightened my and left it 's costume was a dress, where as mine was shorts.  
'Carrie, Hailey! Hurry up!'I heard Josh yell.  
'Coming!' I yelled and turned to Hailey 'You ready?'  
'Oh yer' She said. We both screamed and giggled before walking downstairs to face everyone.

As soon as we looked at everyone we burst out laughing. They was all staring at us in shock, well except for Tyler and Josh. There was gawking at us.  
'Your dressed as the girl ghost-busters?' Eve asked  
'To right we are. What do you think?' I asked her.  
She laughed 'You look great, its just your dad might not like the whole idea'.  
'When are there going to be-' Michael words was cut of as soon as he saw us.  
'Shane is going to die' Michael said.  
I shrugged 'He cant do anything now, because we have nothing else'. I looked down at his costume and frowned, and then looked at Eve.  
'Oh my god your dressed as Gomez and Morticia!' I said  
'Oh my god, from the Adam's family? Great movie' Hailey said. At that moment Mum and Barry walked in. I realized that there costumes didnt match. Mum was dressed as a scientist (which was very sexual) and Barry was dressed as a robber.  
'Nice costumes' I said to mum.  
She sighed 'Myrnin forced me to go with him, so we are going as scientists Barry is going as a robber'. Barry didnt look all to good about it, but i can see why. Mum was going with another guy...her boss. But he is a vampire and he did force her so i can see her side too.  
'What are you wearing?' Barry asked looking me up and down with a shocked expression.  
'Girl ghost buster' I said and did a little twirl 'Great right?'  
'Wrong' He said.  
'Well i think they look nice' Tyler smiled.  
'Same here' Josh agreed.  
'Thank you batman and robin' I really was dressed as them, Tyler was batman and Josh was robin, and they looked great. The next people to walk into was Shane and Anna. I took one look at there costumes and couldn't stop laughing.  
'Carrie Collins!What are you wearing?' Shane yelled. I couldn't answer him, he looked and Anna was dressed as...Tarzan and Jane!  
'What are _you_ wearing?' I laughed.  
'Carrie you said that your costume didnt show much' He said.  
'Like you can talk'  
'Carrie please change' He begged. I immediately stopped laughing.  
'No way. I love this costume, and if i do change then we will be late' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'I'm going to have to keep watch of you all night. God knows what teenage boys will do'  
'Dont worry dad, they wont do anything..._that_ bad. I wont let them' I said.  
'Whatever can we just go?' Anna asked clearly bored of the conversation. She might as well have no clothes on. It was just a skirt and crop top, but they was _very_ short. Typical.

'Right then people lets get going!' Eve announced. I opened the front door and we all headed out to the Ball together. This is going to be a long night.

**So i have the photo's of their costumes, they will be on my profile very soon. Also i spilt coke on my laptop some time ago and so my laptop is a bit dodged and i think that's why some words are missing. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	42. Party Time!

Chapter 42 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I could hear the music,as we came towards to tall metal gates. It was an outside party, and it was huge. We even got little bracelets to wear before we walked inside. The bracelet said:Morganville's fancy dress ball. I was so excited that Josh kept putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing up and down. As soon as we were inside the gates, someone came up to us (who was a vampire) and leaded us to a table. We all sat down and looked around.  
'This is great' I squealed.  
'Wow this party is quite big isnt it?' Tyler asked looking around.  
'Hey Tyler look who it is, its Harvey Pickson' Josh said pointing at some kid who was dressed as a tomato.  
'Why is he dressed as a tomato?' Tyler asked.  
'It might float his boat' I joked.  
'Yer well that boat is going to sink-' Tyler was cut off by Hailey's gasp. We all turned to her, she was looking at someone and pointed over to the food table.  
'Is that... a chocolate fountain?' She gushed.  
'I think so Hailey' I laughed. she turned looked at us.  
'So when do we get to wonder around and talk to people and...go to the chocolate fountain?' She asked.  
Mum laughed at her 'You can go whenever you want sweetie'.Hailey spun around to face me with a begging look on her face.  
I rolled my eyes 'Come on.  
'Thank you, this is why you are my best friend, you understand me' She stated. I just laughed at her. As soon as we reached the table she picked up a plate put some strawberry's on it and grabbed the spoon you used for the fountain. She literally covered the full plate in chocolate.  
'Wow your a bit obsessed with chocolate arnt you?' I asked. She nodded and carried on eating.

More people was coming in, and i had seen a few good costumes. A couple was dressed as the yin and yang. In fact, three people came in and one was wearing the ketchup suit one was wearing the mustard suit and one was wearing a hot dog costume. I couldn't stop laughing.  
Once Hailey was done we came and sat back down at the table.  
'You done now?' Josh asked Hailey.  
She shrugged 'Maybe...sort of...not really. I'll be back there soon' She smiled at her before looking away at someone else, he laughed and hit Tyler on the arm.  
'Dude, look who it is' Josh said and nodded to a girl. She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe.  
'Who is that?' I asked squinting.  
'Its the bitch of the town' Hailey says.  
'She's not that bad' Josh said.  
'You dont understand' Hailey replied. He frowned at her but soon shook it off.  
'Hey up, there's the alcohol stand' I say on point to where it is.  
'Why thank you Carrie. for kindly pointing that out. Now who wants what?' Shane asked everyone _but_ me,Josh,Tyler and Hailey.  
'Just get us some punch for now' Eve said.  
'Yer dad just get me a punch for now' I smiled.  
He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow 'Your not supposed to be drinking'  
'Yer well Vampires arnt supposed to be real'  
'Your not drinking just yet' He told me.  
'Why not?'  
'Because your not. Maybe lately' He said and walked of to the punch table.  
'He said _Maybe_ can i _not_ drink tonight?'I ask.  
'Your starting to sound like a alcoholic' Josh laughed.  
'Whatever. Do you want to go dance?' I asked Hailey.  
'Sure, you coming?' She asked Josh.  
'Why not, Tyler come on' Josh said and we all stood up and headed for the dance floor.

We was all soon dancing and having a laugh and to be honest i lost track of time. When i focused on everything else around me, i realized how many people had come. The place was full of people, and i had spotted out some _very_ hot and Josh had gone back to the table so me and Hailey deiced to go and have a rest too.  
'You can dance for a while cant you?' Mum asked.  
'I'm used to it' I say.  
'Yer same' Hailey said.  
I looked at her 'Hails you do dance?'  
'Of course i do, i do ballet' She tells me.  
'I did not know that' I say and sit down.  
'Oh my god is that...Clara? Eve come with me to speak to her' Mum and mum left the table leaving me,Josh,Tyler and Hailey. Michael and Shane had gone to talk to some random men and i didnt have a clue where Barry was.  
'So, what shall we do guys?' I ask.  
'Well, we could go mingle. Go eat or dance?' Hailey suggested.  
'Well, we've all ready danced, and we are all warn out no thanks to Carrie' Tyler said.  
'Excuse me? Its not my fault i have alot of energy' I say  
'You was dancing for about half an hour, probably longer' He smiled.  
'Yer but i bet you liked watching me' I grin  
'Yep, you no i was so disappointed when you stopped. I was enjoy the view' He says.  
'See Hailey i cant help but charm the boys' I joke.  
'Your right, Tyler wont look at any other girl bec-'  
'Tyler! You look great!' Tiffany's high voice squeaked.  
'Tiff? Hi' Tyler said.  
'Batman? Great idea, you know you could take me for a spin your bat mobile' She giggled.  
'Yer well Bat mobile's only have two seats and Josh will be taking the other one' I say  
She gave me a dirty look 'And what are you dressed as? A prostitute?  
I laughed 'Ghost-busters actually, but you would know that because your clearly too dumb to reasoning the sigh. What are you? A blonde version of Shrek ' I said. She sighed and sat down on Tyler's lap.  
'Well Tyler seems to like it. And so do most boys here' She smiles.  
'Yer because your easy. Those boys give you attention because they want to get laid' Hailey points out.  
'Oh shut up. Your jealous because you'v never been that far with a boy' Tiff snaps.  
'Wow Carrie's right. You are dumb, i cant believe you actually think that' Hailey snapped just glared at her before turning back to Tyler and talking to him. Me, Hailey and Josh wasn't saying anything. Instead i was watching Tyler and Tiffany flirt. God, how i hate Tiffany's stupid giggle. Its so slaggish and flirty._Urgh_.

She had started to play with his hair right now, and i could feel my stomach turning. The amount of anger i was feeling right now was unbelievable How could he actually be doing this to me right now? The night was going fine until _she_ came and ruined it.  
'Oh Tyler you are just _so_ funny' Tiff giggled. I saw Hailey look at me in the corner of my eye, but i just ignored it and carried on watching him flirt with her.  
'You know we should hang out sometime. I bet we could have a very good time, if you know what i mean' She said. I clenched my fists under the table and looked i looked back up again, i really wished i hadn't Tiffany was kissing his neck, you like how us two have done to each other so many times before. I slammed my hands down on the table and Tiffany jumped away from him. They all stared at me.  
'I'm going to get a drink' I say and walk of to the punch table. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up.I drank a bit before looking down and sighing.  
'Carrie Collins' I heard someone say. I look up to see someone dressed as Zorror.  
'Do i know you?' I asked, he took of his mask and relieved himself.  
'Come on Carrie dont acted like you dont know me' Sebastian said.  
'Sebastian' I sigh.  
'You look sad, has something bothered you?' He asked.  
'Look i'm fine okay? I just need sometime alone' I said and walk away from him. I ended near this table with nothing on it. Bit weird. I looked around and realized Shane watching me, i smiled at him and he smiled back.  
'No one walks away from me Carrie Collins' Sebastian said.  
I sighed 'I'm sorry, but please just leave me alone'  
'But what's the fun in that? I'v watched you for so long that now i just have to touch you' He says and backs me up against the table. He put his hands on my waist, and i tried pushing him off.  
'Get off!' I order  
He smiled 'Why? You know you want this, you wanted this from the beginning'  
'Are you crazy? Sebastian i'v never wanted you. Ever' I told you.  
'You think that i'm going to believe that?' He questioned.  
'Carrie?' I hear Hailey say. I turned to face her and she stared at me in shock.  
'Carrie can i talk to you for a minute?' She asked. She knew what was going on.  
'Yer sure' I said and tried to move, but Sebastian's grip got tighter.  
'I'm sorry but your going to have to wait. Me and Carrie have some business to discuss' Sebastian says.  
'Carrie' Hailey warns, i looked at her.  
'Leave us to it Hailey' I said. She stared at me for a moment before walking away.

I turned back to Sebastian.  
'Let go of 'I ordered  
'Oh but i just cant help myself, your too _Delicious_ for me to not let go' He told me.  
'Sebastian let go of me right this minute' I yell and tried to kick him. But he was way more stronger, he was a vampire after all.  
'Let me be with you. I can make you feel more alive than ever. I could take you-'Sebastian was cut of by someone pushing him of me.  
'I think she said for you to let go' Shane said.  
'Dad, just leave it please-'  
'Shane Collins, why i have heard so much about you' Sebastian says.  
'I bet you have. Now go run along and leave my daughter alone' Shane told him. Sebastian laughed and stepped forward, Shane pushed me behind him. I looked around to see if i could see anyone to help me.  
'Michael' I yell. I noticed him look up and frown. Next minute i knew Michael was there behind Sebastian.  
'Is there a problem here Sebastian?' Michael asked, He spun around to face Michael.  
'M-Michael? There is nothing going on here i-'  
'Really? Looked to me that you was touching my daughter and she really didnt want you too'  
Michael stared at him 'Is that true?'  
'Michael why are you here? Carrie has nothing too-'  
'Shane is my best friend, and Carrie is like my own daughter' Michael told him.  
'Oh...I didnt know you two was close. Well then i will be on my way' Sebastian said, he turned and stared at me for a moment.  
'Go on then' Shane said. He glared at Shane before walking away and getting lost into the crowd.

'Are you okay?' Shane asked.  
'I'm fine. How did you know something was wrong?'  
'Hailey came and told me.' He said.  
'Oh right' I say.  
'Come on, go back to Hailey and thank her. Get along with your night okay? I'll be watching in case something happens ok?' Shane told me.  
'And i will to' Michael said.  
'Alright. Thanks' I say and we all walked back to the party. I guess i wasn't scared, i was more shocked then anything. I thought tonight was going to be great, but instead its gone wrong. Tyler flirted with Tiffany, Sebastian was...doing wrong things. I just really want something good to happen.

**The next chapter is going to continue on with the party. Dont worry more things are going to happen soon. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	43. Party Time! 2

Chapter 43 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I had done talking to Ruby. She was an old friend of mine, i met her years ago before i had that sounds weird. My life without Carrie to me is well...dull and boring. She is the main thing in my life and that's why i'm keeping a eye on her tonight.

'I'm do apologise. I'm a bit late I hear Myrnin say.  
I smiled 'Myrnin!You look great'  
'Why thank you dear. Shall we get some food?' He asked  
'We sure can' I say and headed to the food table. I wont lie it was huge, it was packed full with cakes, bun, brownies. Then there was sandwiches, sausage rolls, of course there was more...way had picked up a sandwich.  
'You know, i didnt think Amelie would actually think about making sandwiches. I mean she's too posh for this, dont you think?' Myrnin asked.  
'Erm, i dont know.' I say.  
'You humans, never know anything' Myrnin sighed.  
'Were not that bad' I said. He just shrugged and ate his sandwich As i was looking at him something caught my eye. Well when i say something i ment Morrell was staring at me with a smirk on her face. As soon as she saw me look at her she started towards me.  
'Claire, how nice to see you' She said. It was fake, i could tell.  
'Hello Monica' I say.  
'Who did you come with? Barry?'She questions.  
I frowned 'Why?'  
'Just wondering' She said.  
'Ok, well i'm going to go...' I trailed off.  
'Already? Oh well see you soon' She said.I walked off from her, and Myrnin. Why did she mention Barry? What did she have to do with him? Urgh, she really gets on my nerves.

'Claire' Someone said and grabbed hold of my shoulders. I looked up.  
'What?'  
'I'v been looking for you, where did you go?' Barry asks  
'I was talking to Myrnin, oh i think Monica is looking for you' I say.  
'Monica? Why where is she?'  
'Why do you care?'I snap. He looked at me.  
'What's the matter with you?'  
'Nothing. Its just i didnt know you was friends with her'I sigh  
'Oh well we are...Just friends' He smiles.  
'Ok then'  
'You shouldn't be so judgmental Claire she's actually a nice girl'  
'Excuse me? Barry i used live in this town way before Carrie was even born, i knew her before you. I know her more than you and trust me she is not a _nice_ girl' I say and then walk straight past him. Eve grabbed on my arm. God what is with people stopping me from walking tonight?  
'What was that about?' She asked.  
' thinks Monica is a _nice_ girl' I sigh  
'Yer well did you tell him about how she hurt you when you went to collage?' She asked.  
'No, and he doesn't need to know either' I warned. I heard the music stop playing in the background and then a slow song come on.  
'Look i'm gonna go, i need some time okay?' I ask and was about to turn away from her, when Shane stopped me.  
'Hey there' He smiles  
'What do you want Shane?' I ask  
'I want you to dance with me, come on' He laughs and drags me on the dance floor.  
'Oh i cant believe you dragged me here' I laughed.  
'Well you know me i can drag you into...almost anything' He says. We had started slow dancing to the music now.

We was staring at each other with smiles on my faces before he spoke.  
'Claire.. i know its too late for apologies now but please hear me out.' He said  
'Shane ple-'  
'No Claire' He cut me of 'Listen.I'm sorry for hurting you all those years ago. You dont even realise how much i was broken. I know it was my fault, but i didnt realise what i had until i lost it. Claire, you and Carrie are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to loose you again' He told me.  
'Are we really?' I asked.  
He frowned 'Dont you believe me?'  
'Well...if we was you would have cheated' I say. He looked down and then back up at me.  
'And i totally regret even touching her. You have no idea how much i want to turn back time' He said.  
'I know. Shane i accept your apologie, but you have to understand that i have a life now. I have a home here, a job. I have Barry and we both also have Carrie' I tell him.  
'But you know what? I dont understand.' He says  
'What dont you understand?' I asked.  
'You still love me. I can tell you do'  
'Excuse me? How can you even say that after what i have just said?'  
'Maybe because before you let me kiss you'He stated.  
I stare at him 'I pushed you off, and if Barry finds out then it will break him'  
'I wont tell him' He assured me.  
'Thank you'  
'But you do love me. Why cant you just admit it?'  
'Because i have a life now! I have Barry, and Carrie and everything you could possibly imagine'  
'Okay well then lets do this. You look me right in the eye and tell me you dont want me and once you say that i'll back off. I'll leave you alone and wont bring the conversation up again' He told me.  
'I..you..that-'  
'All you have to do is just tell me you dont want me' He smiles. I took a deep breath and looked him deep in his brown i missed looking in them, in fact i missed him. But every time i think these thoughts Barry always pops up in my head.  
'You cant say it can you?' He asked. I took in another deep breath before trying to speak. But he was right, i couldn't say it. I heard the music in the back ground stop and we both stopped moving. We stood there staring at each other and i could feel myself leaning in, but only slightly.

Then i heard someone clapping. I stepped back away from him and looked over at Eve.  
'That was great guys. So cute' Eve cheered. I smile and walk over to her and gave her a hug.  
'What the hell Claire?Barry is right there' She whispers.  
'I know, i'm sorry' I whisper back and step away from her. I walked up to Barry and smiled.  
'I'm sorry about earlier i was in a bad mood' I said.  
'What was all that about?' He asked.  
'What was what about?'  
'You and Shane, at then end you looked like you was going to kiss him'  
'Barry i wasn't going to kiss Shane, we was just dancing okay?'  
'No not really. You didnt see how loved up you guys looked'  
'Love up?' I repeated  
'Yes that's what i said' He snapped.  
'Barry, i love you okay? Nothing is going on with me and Shane trust me ok?'  
'What about Myrnin? You came to this party,as partners together. Doesn't that mean something?'  
'I..No how could you think that?'  
'Well there must be something going on between you and him, i mean you see him everyday..he is your boss' Barry pointed out.  
'Just because we came as costume partners doesn't mean we are having a affair' I said.  
'Really? Because i sure think that' He snapped. Right at that moment Monica came by his side.  
'What's going on here?' She ask  
'Nothing stay out of it?' I snap at her.  
'Claire dont be so rude!' Barry told me.  
Shut up Barry. Why are you here Monica? You have nothing to do with me or Barry' I said.  
'Well we are dressed together, so why not?'  
'Dressed together? You guys dressed together?'  
'No silly. Our costumes are matching. Your know Cat women captures robbers?'  
I stared at Barry 'So your costumes partners?'  
'Yes that's exactly what we are. Costume _Partners_.' She laughs.#  
'Claire listen to me-'  
'You know what Barry? Leave me alone for the rest of the night and dont bother talking to me got it?' I snap at i walked back to Eve,Michael and Shane to possibly have a good night.

Carrie's P.O.V

I had been with Hailey all night. Tyler must of known what he's done because he's tried to talk to me, but i just ignored him. He even tried dancing with me and i had to hold back laughs since he was dancing funny. He had been trying to get my attention nearly all night, and i will admit i liked it. Sometimes i would have to look the other way so he wouldn't see me laughing at him. The things he does for me. But even though he's made me laugh doesn't mean i'm not mad at him. How dare he flirt with another girl...well Tiffany Morrell I really wanted to punch her right in her fake nose...and i wanted to hit Tyler as well. But i could never hit Tyler... i dont think i ever could.  
'Hailey, i'm going to sit down for a bit okay?' I ask. She nodded and kept dancing. I laughed and walked to the big huge metal gate. I leaned on it and looked down.  
'Carrie? Wow didnt expect to see you here' I heard Tyler say. I smiled to myself and then put my serious face on.  
'Do you ever give up?' I ask  
'When it comes to you? No' He smiles.  
I roll my eyes 'Shouldn't you be with Tiffany?'  
He sighed 'Carrie, i'm sorry. I didnt actually realise what i was doing until you left the table. Oh and after Josh had a go at me'  
'Josh had a go at you?' I repeated.  
He nodded 'Yer, because i upset you. He made me feel even more guilty than i was already feeling'  
'Well good you should feel guilty' I said.  
'I know and i do. I really do.' He said and walks closer.  
'Well it looked like you was enjoying her company too me' I pointed out.  
He sighed again 'You want to know the truth Carrie?'  
I frowned 'The truth? Sure'  
'I...She.. I was trying to make you jealous' He admitted.  
'Y-You was what?'  
'I was trying to make you jealous. You know like that teasing thin we have been doing for weeks now?'  
'I dont know what your talking about?' I lied.  
He laughed 'Right because you kiss my neck and flirt with me for no reason'. I flipped him off and he walked right up to me.  
'Dont get too close, i'm still mad at you' I tell him.

'Your still mad? Even though you'v been laughing at my funny dance all night?' He asked.  
'I wasn't laughing'I lied again.  
'Carrie i saw you' He sighed. I laughed and searched for Hailey. She was dancing with .  
'Shut up' I said and looked at him. He stepped right in front of me and i looked up at him.  
'Tyler, what are you doing?' I questioned. He moved a strand of hair from my face.  
'Carrie why are we doing this?'  
'Doing what?'  
' have been after each other for ages, and we both know we want each other' He pointed out. I could feel my heart banging against my chest.  
'What are you saying?' I asked him.  
'Why cant we just be together?' He asked. .God. Is this happening? This is happening:)  
'I-I dont know. Do you want to be?' I asked him. He smiled and leaned his head against mine.  
'You just really want to hear it dont you?' He laughed. I laughed to and out my hands on his chest.  
'Yer i want to hear you say it' I grinned.  
He smiled again before speaking 'Fine.I want to be with you'  
'You know, maybe we should not do this now? You know in publ-' He cut me of by kissing and i mean full on kissing me. He backed me up agaisnt the metal gate and my arms went around him. When he pulled back he leaned his head against mine again.  
'You had to cut me off didnt you?' I joked.  
'Oh sorry i couldn't help myself' He smiled.  
'Your too corny' I said.  
'But you like it'  
'Maybe a bit' I laughed.  
'So..are we together?' He asked.  
I nod my head 'Yer' He grinned and held my hand.  
'Come on, lets go back to the dance floor.' He said. I laughed and walked back to where Hailey and Josh where on the dance floor.  
'Carrie, i'm getting a drink you want one?' He asked.  
'Yer please' I say. He walked of to the punch line and i turned to Hailey. I could stop smiling.  
'What's that smile for?' Hailey asked  
'Me and Tyler are dating' I whispered in her ear.  
She squealed 'That's great'  
'What about you and Josh?'  
She shook her head 'He doesn't like me'  
'Did he say that?'  
'No'  
'Then keep trying girl!' I ordered. She laughed and we carried on dancing. For the rest of the night i was smiling like crazy fool. This night was the best night ever, and nothing can change that.

**I loved writing this chapter! I think you guys liked this one since you have all been waiting for this for ages! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	44. Party Time! 3

Chapter 44 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

All night me and Tyler had been dancing together. Of course we have stopped for a rest or went to get a drink. Hailey and Josh have also been dancing together, and they have even been so close to kissing each other. I really hope them two get together they really do suit.  
'Carrie!Come on i need a rest!'Tyler shouted over the music. I nodded my head and he grabbed hold of my hand and leaded me out of the crowd of people. He grabbed my cup and went to fill it up.  
'Here drink this' He told me. I did as he said, and lord did i need it. I hadn't realized how thirsty i was until that moment.  
'Thanks' I say and smiled at him.  
'Have you seen my mum?' He asked looking around.  
'Erm,no why?' I asked and turned around to look behind me. I froze. All i saw was Barry and Monica giggling and laughing.  
'Carrie?' Tyler asked.  
'I dont believe it' I said. He followed my gaze to where Barry and Monica was.  
'Carrie there probably just talking' He stated.  
I shook my head 'No, there doing more than just talking. Remember that time when in music i came running in and told you about how i saw them together in the waiting room?' I asked.  
'No' He said.  
'Well i saw them in the waiting room, Monica said to Barry to call her if he wants a fun time' I told him, and looked around for mum. When i found her i realized she knew about Barry and Monica because she was glaring at them.  
'How can she just stand thee and do nothing about it?' I asked him. He looked over at mum.  
'Erm...it might be a girl thing? I dont know' He said.  
'Well i know exactly what i'm going to do' I say and charge over to mum.  
'Carrie dont' I heard Tyler say.

'What the hell mum?' I looks at me and frowns.  
'What?' She asked  
'Are you really going to let Barry get away with flirting with Monica?'  
She sighed 'Carrie some thing you wont understand. Your too-'  
'Dont you even _dare_ say i'm too young. Im almost 17' I point out.  
'Your step dad-'  
'He's not my step dad' I cut off.  
She sighed again '_Barry_ got upset and now he is drunk'  
'What did he get upset about? I asked.  
'Because i danced with your father and also because i came costume partners with Myrnin' She said.  
'Oh but he's alright to flirt with the towns slut!'  
'Watch your mouth' She warned.  
I was the one to sigh this time 'So he upset because he came alone and you came with someone else?'  
'Oh i missed the part out where he has come costume partners with Monica' She said.  
'What?'  
'He came dressed up with Monica' She repeated  
'But your not allowed to go with Myrnin? That's bullsh-'  
'Dont say that word! Just leave it ok? He'll realise what he's done' She said.  
'Yep course he will. You keep telling yourself that'I say and look back at them. Barry had his back to us and Monica was drawing circles with her hand on his slut.

'Tyler!' A high pitched voice said.I looked at him and then to Tiffany.  
'Hey there sexy you coming to dance?' She asked him.  
'No not in the mood' He said.  
'Oh come on you was up for it earlier' She laughed.  
'No Tiff i wasn't _up for it _earlier.' He says. She put a hand on his chest and he pushed it off.  
'What is up with you?' She asked him.  
'Nothing.'He said.  
'Then come on' She smiled and leaned into him, but again he pushed her away.  
'Tiff leave me alone' He ordered.  
'But why? You know you want me' She said.  
'No i really dont, but some boys over there might though' He says and nods to the group of boys.  
'Urgh. Them? There not as good as you. Stop being stubborn and lets just go' She tells him.  
'Didnt you just hear what he just said? He told you to leave him alone, so just go' I said.  
'Excuse me? And what has this conversation got to do with you?' She asked.  
'Its everything to do with me' I snapped.  
'Oh someone's in a mood. Come on Tyler' She said and grabbed hold of his arm.  
'Tiff!Get of and leave me alone!'He demanded.  
'Why?'  
'Because i'm with Carrie' He told her.  
'So?'  
'He's gonna be dancing with me' I tell her.  
'Well save the last dance for me' She giggled to Tyler.  
'I'm going to be dancing with Carrie all night. Now leave us alone' He says.  
'Fine!' She yelled and walked away.  
He sighed and turned to me 'The things i do for you'  
I laughed 'What telling a girl to go away? Nice _thing_'  
'Whatever' He said.  
'Fine!' I say and walk off like Tiffany did. Then i smiled and walked back towards him and kissed him.  
'I'm joking' I say.  
'Funny' He said, and they we both started laughing.

Claire's P.O.V

Barry hadn't talked to me since we had the argument. Instead he's decided to get drunk and go flirt with Monica. I just watched them with has already pointed it out and tried starting an argument, and Eve told me to watch out for them in case they do something. But i just couldn't bring myself to go up to them and start an argument, i wanted him to realise what he has done. So that's why i'm watching them.  
'You gonna let him get away with that?' Shane asked.  
I rolled my eyes 'Shane i'v already had this conversation and i really dont want to have it again'  
'But Claire he is with _Monica_, one of the town's biggest sluts' He pointed out.  
'Yes i can see that' I sigh.  
'Why is he over there with her then?'He asked.  
'Because i was dancing with you.' I snap  
'Whoa dont take it out on me' He said  
'Yer well if you hadn't of dragged me on to the dance floor none of this would be happened' I say.  
'Oh whatever Claire! Dont take it out on me because your boyfriend is flirting and you arnt doing anything about it' He snapped at me and walked over to Anna. I watched them talk for a bit and then looked back at Barry. When i looked back at Shane he was dancing with Anna. Oh he was _dirty_ dancing with Anna. I sighed and looked back at Barry, who had suddenly gone and danced with Monica. She was grinding on him and he was just dancing normal.  
'Can this night get any worse?' I ask Eve as she walked up to me.  
She laughed a bit 'It will sort it self out'  
'What can i do Eve?'  
'I dont know Claire, i guess all you can do is have a good time and show them your not bothered?' She suggests.  
'You know what Eve that is a good idea' I say and walked over to Myrnin.  
'Myrnin come on lets dance' I grinned and followed me on the dance floor. We both was messing around and having a laugh and i could see the stares i was getting of Barry and Shane.

Just when i was about to ask Myrnin if he wanted a rest he started doing the Gangnam Style. I started laughing.  
'Myrnin what are you doing?'  
'Dancing, i saw this on the telly. Many people like this dance, its very popular' He states.  
'Myrnin we only do that dance to the song' I point out.  
'Oh so what?'He says and carry's on dancing. I shrugged and started dancing with him. Some people actually started to join in with us and the rest just laughed. But then the music had to stop.-_-.

'Everyone i would like your attention' Amelie's voice echoed through the speakers. Everyone stopped what they was doing and turned their attention on her. She was dressed as a queen.  
'I would like to thank you all for you company. Its very rare i throw parties, so i just hope i did a good job. Anyway there is a reason why i have deiced to make the event and that is because my good friends have found a cure for the Vampires. Also since the ill will be getting better i would like a new start since its the beginning of the people put your hands together for Myrnin and Claire Danvers' She spoke. Everyone around us clapped and Myrnin bowed and i did a curtsey.  
'So the party will be ending soon. I hope you had a good night, thank you all so much for coming here and joining us' She smiled and then walked off the stage to..wherever.  
'Claire!' Eve yelled. I walked up to her  
'Yer?'  
'Were heading home' She said.  
'Yer i think i might call it a night' I said.  
'I'll go get the kids' Michael said and headed towards the dance floor.  
'Barry' I shouted, i watched him stumble over to me.  
'What?'  
'I'm going home are you staying here?' I asked.  
'No i'm come home with you.' He smiled. Michael came back with Carrie, Tyler, Josh and Hailey.  
'We going home?' Carrie asks.  
'Yer' I say  
'Why is everyone here?' Anna questions as her and Shane stood beside me.  
'We are going home now' Eve told her.  
'Awh, does that mean we are?'Anna asked Shane. He was drunk as well.  
'No lets go home' He slurred.  
'He's cute when he's drunk. You know we was planning our future. Me and Shaney want a house together and maybe on day even kids' Anna announced Carrie chocked on her drink and Tyler pattered her back.  
'I'm not having a sister or brother to _you_' She said  
'It will be cute dont worry' She assured me.  
Carrie sighed 'Dad, please wear a condom'  
'Carrie!' I say.  
'What? You know what they say if you dont wear the glove dont make love' She laughs. I heard Michael and Eve laughing as well.  
'Carrie you shouldn't say things like that' Michael told her.  
'Its true' She shrugged.  
'Lets just get home okay?' Eve said and started waking with Michael by her side. I followed her whilst holding on to Barry, Shane was behind us talking to Anna and Tyler and Carrie was holding hands whilst talking to Josh and was walking a bit to close to each the night didnt go exactly how i expected it, but at least i had some fun. _Dont worry Claire you have tommorow to look forward too_. I smiled and kept my head up, and headed back home with Barry.

**This is the last chapter of the party scene. But i have some more Carrie and Tyler moments to come and **_**maybe**_** some Claire,Barry and Shane. Oh and possibly some Hailey and Josh moments, but only if you want that. Tell me what you guys want. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	45. Awkward Moments!

Chapter 45 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up in a _very_ happy mood. You could probably guess why :) Hailey went home last night since her house was a few streets away from where the party was. I jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom and did my business brushed my teeth. Going back to my room i realized that Josh wasn't in his bedroom. His bed was made and nobody was in there. _Probably downstairs_. I got changed and went downstairs.  
'Morning Beautiful' Tyler said. I smiled at him and sat down next to him on the couch.  
'Morning, where is everyone?' I asked.  
'Everyone is out, its just me and you in the house' He said with a smirk.  
'Wipe that smirk of your face' I laughed.  
'No i was joking' He said.  
'Course you was, do you want a drink?' I ask him and get up.  
He grinned 'I would like a...hot chocolate'  
'Okay' I say and walk into the kitchen, he followed me in.  
'So where did Josh go?' I ask.  
'Erm...i dont know' He said and sat down.  
'Did you see him and Hailey?' I question  
'What yesterday? Yes i did, it looked like there was going to kiss' He says  
'I was thinking the same thing' I told him  
'Oh dont we have so much in common' He jokes. I flipped him of and he gave me and look.  
'Be having less of that missy' He said  
'What you gonna do about it?'I ask. He stood up and walked over to me.  
'Oh i'm scared, you know its too bad you dont have a six pack or something because then i would be mega scared, i mean usually people who have six packs are really strong' I tell him. I knew he had one, but i just wanted him to take his top off :).  
He raised an eyebrow 'You dont think i have one?'  
'Nope' I say popping the P.  
'Its weird how much you dont know about me' He says.  
'Why do you have one?' I ask, he just shrugged.  
I smiled and went to lift his top up, but sadly he put his cup down and grabbed my hands.  
'No chance.' He said  
'Why?'I whine  
'Because i said'He says. I stare at him and he laughs.  
'Oh you are moody' He told me and went to sit back down. I turned around and finished making his and my drink.  
'But i made you a drink' I point out.  
'I know and i'm very grateful' He smiles.I sigh and walk back into the living room and sure enough he followed.

'So tell me ,can people know about us or are we doing it all secret?' He asked.  
'People can know about us 'I replied.  
He smiled 'Good'  
'Oh are you trying to be sweet with me because you didnt show me your six pack?'  
'Yes' He admits.  
'Well its not working' I say.  
'What can i do?' He asks.  
'I'm not giving you no clues' I say. He stared at me for a moment with a frown on his face, before smiling and kissed me.  
'That's it?' I ask. He kissed me again but for a bit longer than before.  
'That enough?' He questions  
'Nope not really' I said, and he kissed me yet again. It went on like that for a while until we just had a full blown make out on the couch.  
He was the first one to pull back 'Was that enough?'  
'Just a bit' I murmured.  
'Good' He smiled and sat back up.I held out my arm for him to help me back up. Yer, he literally pulled me up so fast my hot chocolate spilled on my top, and that's when i felt the hotness burning through my top and on to my skin.  
'Ow!Ow!Ow!' I Yelled, and got up.  
'Shit!Sorry' Tyler said and stood up too.  
'Its burning Ow!' I said. He took his top of and threw it at me. I walked out the room and shut the door and quickly changed tops. I walked back in to see him laughing on the couch.

'I'm glad you find this funny' I say.  
'I'm sorry, its just your face-' He cut his self off by laughing.  
'Whatever' I say and sit next to him.  
'Carrie, baby. I'm sorry but that was just too funny' He said. I will admit my heart fluttered when he called me "Carrie Baby".  
'I bet you just did that, because you expected me to take my top of in front of you' I smirked  
'Yep.I did but sadly you ran out. But hey you look fine in my T-shirts and shorts' He smiled.  
'Urgh whatever, i'm going to toilet be back in a minute.

I ran upstairs and went inside the bathroom. I heard the front door open and close and then footsteps. I washed my hands, flushed the chain and ran downstairs.  
'Who was at the do-' I began. But soon stopped when i saw Michael and Eve.  
'Hey, where did you guys go?' I asked them.I was perfectly aware that i was wearing Tyler's top and my shorts and that Tyler didnt have a top on, just his joggers.  
'We went shopping.' Eve said and looked down at my close.  
'What have you guys been doing?' She asked us.  
'I only just up actually'I tell her.  
'Did you have a good night...sleep?' She asked.  
'Mum' Tyler said.  
She looked at him 'Tell me the truth, what did you two _actually_ do?'  
'Why are you asking these questions?' He asks.  
'Maybe because she is wearing you top and shorts, and your not wearing your top' She states.  
'Yer so?' He says.  
'You know there's practically only one reason a girl wears a boys top...the next day' Eve tells him.  
'Erm..maybe because she spilt hot chocolate on her top?' He said  
'Is that what they call it these days?'Michael asks.  
'What the hell dad?'  
'Well it does look a bit...wrong' Michael says.  
'Because she's wearing my top?' Tyler questions  
'You know what i'm just going to ask you...did you two have...sex?' Eve asked. I chocked back a laugh, and Tyler sighed, whist putting his head in the hands.  
'Mum, spilt hot chocolate on her top and so i gave her mine because it was burning her.' Tyler explains. I walked out the room the get the hot chocolate stained top and showed it to Eve.  
'I have even actual proof' I say. Michael and Eve both stared at the top and then looked back at Tyler.  
'Alright fine i believe you' Eve says  
'You should have in the first place' Tyler points out.  
'Excuse me? I have been your age before okay?' Eve said  
'Whatever' He sighed  
'Boys...' Eve says and walks out the room. Michael was still looking at Tyler.  
'What?' Tyler asked him  
'You need to be careful, if this was Shane right now-'  
'He would probably killed me' Tyler interrupted.  
'Exactly. So just watch what your guys are doing' Michael warned.  
'Oh dear god i cant believe your saying this too me' Tyler says.  
Michael raised a eyebrow 'Oh, so you would rather me have the Sex talk with you?'  
'No!' Tyler said a bit too fast.  
Michael smiled 'Then dont complain'.Tyler stared at him for a bit longer before walking away from him.  
'You wont tell my dad about this?' I asked him.  
He looked over at me 'Why would i do that?'  
'Because your his best friend' I point out.  
'I wont tell him.' He said.  
'Thanks' I say and then walked out to see where Tyler had got was probably the most awkwardest moment i'v ever experienced.

**End of the day...**

Claire's P.O.V

When Barry woke up this morning he immediately apologized for what he did. I could tell he meant it, he did look me deep in the eyes. Also he said how he will make it up too me, very soon. I think he's planning on taking me out for dinner sometime. Also the house is almost done, all we need to do is put some more furniture in and move our stuff that's in this house to our new one. Sounds easy but its really not.

Also i'v been to Myrnin's lab today and he was perfectly fine, we checked out on the cure and its going great. Amelie said that if this cure makes the vampires better she would pay us both alot of money, and i'm very proud of of that will go to Carrie and the house though, because well, once you turn a parent your kids become the main thing in your life. Its hard to understand. So right now the only bad things that are going on right now is that Barry and me are arguing. The rest is just stressful things. How great is life?

**So a bit of Carrie and Tyler for you there. I know this chapter is just a bit plain but its just basically all the drama calming down from the party. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	46. Questions!

Chapter 46 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Barry had told me to dress up fancy for tonight, he hasn't gave me any clues to where we was going. But i am exited, Barry hardly ever surprises me but when he does there are always a good night. He does give me presents though, like the necklace i'm wearing now. It has a small blue diamond on it. Its real before you ask. I smiled at myself whilst looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a causal black dress. This dress was a boob cube dress and i dont really wear much of them but it showed off my figure well. Go Claire. I heard a knock at my door.

'Come in!' I yell and saw the door open.  
'Hey mum' Carrie said and sat down on my bed.  
'Hello darling what's up?'I ask her.  
'Nothing, just wondered what you was wearing for tonight' She says.  
'I think i'm gonna be wearing this' I tell her.  
'Yer you should you look great' She tells me  
I smile and turn around to face her 'Awh thank you'  
'No problem, you want me to do you makeup...and hair?' She offers.  
'Please' I smile. She sighs and grabs the straighteners and makeup bag from her usually just sit down and do our hair and makeup whilst sitting down on the plugged the straighteners in and turned them on.  
'So what do you want me to do with your makeup?' She asks looking at my face.  
'What do you think?' I question  
'Erm...you should go with the smokey eyes i think' She says.  
I grin 'Isnt that what you always do?'  
'But yet it never gets old' She smiles at me. I laugh and watch her take out the black eye shadow out.  
'Close your eyes' She ordered and i did as she said. I could feel the brush on my left eyelid, too be honest i think it tickles and so that's why i smile alot when other people do my makeup.  
'So did Barry tell you where you was going?' She asks.  
I shook my head 'Nope he wont tell me a thing'  
'Wow i'm impressed, not like him to do things like this' She said.  
'So that's why i want this night to be good. I dont know what time we'll be back in' I told her.  
'I'm not bothered anyway, were gonna be watching films all night' She says.  
'Who's we?'  
'Me, Tyler and Josh. Michael and Eve said they wanted an early night, but i think we both know what that means' She said.  
I laughed 'You are growing up know arnt you?'  
'What makes you say that?' She questions.  
'You wouldn't have said that before' I point out.  
'Yer well 16 going on 17'She states  
I tut 'Dont, that makes me feel old'  
She laughs 'Your not old mum. Open your eyes'. I opened them and she smiled at me.  
'Perfect, i added some brown as well' She told me.  
'Great' I say and went to look in the mirror but she stood in front of me.  
'No!Dont look until its done. Close your eyes.' She demands, and i closed them again, then i felt the brush on my right eyelid, and i really couldnt help but smile.

'So how is school going? Do you hang around with Hailey?' I question  
'Its alright, but yer its just me and Hailey. But lately more people have been talking to us.' She says.  
'Why's that?' I ask  
'I dunno, but non are boys that's the weird thing. Like 3 or 4 girls keep trying to talk to us'  
'They might want to be your friend' I suggest  
'I can see why, all me and Hailey do is just laugh' She said  
'Good' I say.  
'So are you going to let Barry get away with flirting with Monica?' She questions.  
I sighed 'I will say something but i...oh i dont know. Its complicated'  
'Yer everything is complicated' She mutters.  
'You'll understand one day. Just wait until you get another boyfriend' I tell her, she didnt reply to me, she just kept doing my makeup.  
'Is they any cute boys at the school?' I ask her.  
'Yer actually quite a few' She says.  
'Do you like any of them?'  
'Yer, just the one' She said  
'Awh what's he like?'  
'Well he is funny and kind. I'm actually quite close to him' She told me  
'Awh, how did you guys get so close?' I question.  
'Open your eyes. Well its like we are living together' She smiles.  
My eyes shot open 'Your dating Tyler'  
She laughed 'How did you guess?'  
'I could tell you liked him way back. I think its cute personally'  
'I know right. Just dont tell dad, i want to tell him in my own time' She said.  
'Yer sure' I say.  
She smiled 'You can look in the mirror now'. She moved out of the way and picked up the , Carrie is very good at doing make-up and hair, that's why i always get her to do it for me. She had started to straighten my hair, she only had to straighten it a bit since my hair was near enough straight. Its just it had waves in as well, so a guess that's where Carrie's curly hair comes from.

'So when did you and Tyler get together?' I question.  
'At the ball' She smiled.  
'I thought something was going on, you was with him near enough all night' I said  
'I know, it was crazy' She laughed.  
'Have you kissed him yet?'  
'Of course i have, i kissed him before i was dating' She told me.  
'Did you? When?'  
'When Barry and dad had that fight and Michael told us to go upstairs' I said  
'Oh right. That's cute' I say.  
'There's something else you want to ask me, i can tell' She said. She was right, i did want to ask her about... well sex. She was at that age now and i know what i was like when i first moved in this house. I just dont want her to make any mistakes.  
'Well i wanted to ask you if you'v you done or if your planning on...you know' I said and shifted on my chair.  
'No!' She said and put the straighteners down.  
'I was just asking, i dont want you to make any-'  
'Your hair is done, i'll see you downstairs' She said cutting me off, and then walked out the room. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, she had done a great job. I even thought i looked great, and it takes alot for me to think that. I turned the straighteners off and unplugged them. packed the makeup away and walked out the room. I walked down the stairs to see Barry waiting there for me.

He smiled up at me 'You look stunning'  
'Thank you, i just need to get my shoes and bag, then we can go' I tell him and walk into the living room.  
'Wow Claire you look great' Eve said. I grabbed my heels and put them on.  
'Thanks, Carrie did my hair and make-up' I said,  
'Really? Wow she does a better job than me' Eve joked. I laughed as i looked around the room.  
'Have you seen my bag?' I ask her.  
'On the cabinet' She told me. I went to get my bag and grabbed my coat on the way, i slipped it on and turned to face her.  
'I dont know what time i'll be back' I say  
'Oh dont worry the kids are gonna be up all night watching movies' She smiles  
'Oh great, i'll see you soon then' I said  
'Have a good night' She grinned. Barry opened the door for me and we both walked outside and into his car.  
'Can you tell me where we are going now?' I ask  
'Nope, you have to wait till we get there' He said. I sighed and looked out the window, i hope he makes this night good because he has alot of making up to do,and i mean alot.

**At the Restaurant..**

We had ordered our food, and was now waiting. I have never been to this restaurant before, so its nice for me to try it out.  
'You look so beautiful' He said.  
I laughed 'You can stop saying that now'  
'I cant help it' He smiled  
'Since when was you so cheesy?' I ask  
'Since i made the biggest mistake of my life' He said. I stopped smiling and looked down.  
'You have alot to make up for' I told him.  
'I do. Claire listen to me, i didnt mean to do was i was doing with Monica. I only did that because i was angry and upset. I got jealous of you and Shane, and even Myrnin' He explained  
'Which is completely stupid' I mutter.  
'I know. Accusing you of having an affair with Myrnin was totally out of order.' He said.  
I raised my eyebrow 'What about accusing me with Shane'  
'That was stupid...but in a way you cant blame me arnt you still married to him?' He asked. I sighed i was technically still married to him. But when i left him all those years ago i couldn't go back and face him. So i didnt get round to divorcing him, but i never wear the ring and i dont think he does either. I never actually looked.  
'I am technically but that will change soon. Once we get the house sorted and when things calm down' I tell him.  
'And that's why i got jealous. Claire you and him are married, its so easy for you to leave me and then go back to him. Especially when you have a child to him' He says  
'Barry i cant change the past, and even if i could i wouldn't. I would die for Carrie and you know that.' I say.  
He sighed 'I know. But sometimes i feel so...unwanted whenever i'm in that house. You and Eve,Michael and Shane all go way back. You even knew Tyler and Josh when there was little. I dont know anyone there and its just..uncomfortable'  
'How old are you? Ten? Barry just talk to them its not hard'  
'It may sounds childish but you dont understand' He sighed, he took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes 'I cant wait for us to move into our new home, where its just going to me and you' He said.  
'Carrie' I said.  
'What?' He asked.  
'You said me and you. Carrie is gonna be there as well' I said.  
'I know seriously Claire how great will it be, we could have as many movie nights as you want.' He joked. He knows how much i love movie night.  
'Oh can we watch dirty dancing?' I ask  
He laughed 'Even though we have watched it a thousand time? Of course'

'Your dinner, sir' The waitress says and places our plates down in front of us.  
'Thank you' I say and she smiles at me before walking away. We both began eating our meal for a while. None of us spoke we just kept smiling at each other now and then, and it wasn't awkward. When we had finished our mean he took hold of my hand again.  
'Claire i have to tell you something' He said.  
'What is it?' I ask.  
'Claire we have been together for about 5 years now and god i love you so much. What i did with Monica was a huge mistake, i could have lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. But being the kind woman you are, you have listened to me. I am so grateful that you have come out with me tonight' He tells me.  
'Barry, i forgi-'  
'Let me finish. You are the best woman to walk on this planet and you have no idea how great you really are. I mean you have always put a smile on my face, and you have never disappointed me, i dont think you can. I mean look at your wonderful cooking, oh the way you cook taco's.' He said. I laughed at him and then he started laughing.  
'I just want you to know that i will be there for you whenever you need me, i will be there through thick and thin, and i promise to always keep you safe from any danger. So that's why i think..' He stopped talking and shifted a bit.  
'You have decided..?' I began hoping he would spit out whatever he was going to say.  
'Claire...will you marry me?' He questioned. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

**Dun Dun Dun. You guys asked for drama, i give you drama. He he this is great i could just picture your guys faces when you read that last sentence -_-. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	47. Heart Broken!

Chapter 47 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

'Well?' He asked me.  
'I..um...we...' I stuttered.  
'Simple yes or no' He said.  
'But i'm still married to Shane' I point out  
He sighed 'Then divorce him, Claire we have our own house now,we have Carrie. You said that he was in the past. This is the future'. He squeezed my hand slightly and i smiled a bit.  
'Barry do you think we are ready for this?' I asked him  
'Claire we have everything a family could ever possibly have, but the only thing is missing is marriage I want to prove to everyone how much i love you' He told me and kissed my hand.  
'Barry' I sighed and looked him in the eyes. 'I know you love me, but i cant help but think that you are only asking me this because i'm still married to Shane'  
He frowned 'I want to be the one married to you'  
'I know, but i just think that you are asking me only because you dont want me to be attached to him in any way possible' I said.  
'Your right i dont...but Claire i really do want to marry you' He smiled  
'But this will cause so much drama, and we have only just got our house sorted out, and what about Carrie? All this pressure on her-'  
'Why do you always use Carrie for a excuse?' He asked.  
'E-Excuse me? I'm trying to think of what would be right for my daughter.'  
'But Claire this is about us. We both love each other, so why not?'He asked. I sighed and looked down. He was right, this hasn't really got nothing to do with Carrie. I'm just not sure if i'm ready for this now, but then again what if Barry leaves me because of it? Everything is just so complicated and i just dont think i can handle it.  
'So what is your answer?' He asked.  
'Barry, i dont think i'm ready..to marry again' I said.  
'Why not, you have been with me for years.'  
'I know,I know. Its just...i'll have to divorce Shane..who might not agree with it-'  
'Why wouldn't Shane agree with it?' He asked cutting me off.  
'Erm...i dont know Barry maybe because we used to be together and i'm the mother of his child' I point out.  
'But, Shane was the one to cheat on you. He brought this on himself, so why cant you do this one thing for yourself?' He asked.  
'You know why i cant? Because i care to much for others'  
'Or you care to much for him' He muttered.  
'I dont have feelings for Shane' I lied. Of course i do? How could i not, we had been through alot together.  
'Then prove it, marry me' He said  
I sighed 'I'm not marring you just to prove a point. Barry we are already happy the way we are, so why not just stay like this?'  
'Stay like what? You still married to your cheating ex boyfriend, whilst i act all happy about it?'  
'I'm sorry...act? I thought you was happy' I said  
'You really think i'm happy by the fact that we both have to live with your ex boyfriend and everyday i have to watch you both smile at each other'  
'Well i cant just ignore him, i have forgiven him for what he as done and we left it there. Plus we are living there until _our_ house is ready'  
'So why arnt we in the new house now?'  
'Well...because we said we'd move in this week coming. We have more time to pack our stuff and get ready' I said.  
'So your not gonna marry me?' He asked. I shook my head and looked down, whilst he let go of my hand.

'Please dont be mad' I say. He didnt answer, so i looked up at him. He was routing through his wallet.  
'What are you doing?' I asked.  
'Lets just call it a night' He sighed and placed some money on the table. He got up and left the restaurant leaving me gobsmacked. I quickly grabbed my bag and scurried after him. We both got in the car.  
'You are mad arnt you?' I asked.  
'How can i not be mad?' He yelled, i flinched at his tone.  
'I just arnt ready and you need to accept that' I say as tears formed in my eyes.  
'No you know what you need to accept? That sometimes caring for other people can cause you the pain. Just like it did with Shane, the one you really care about.' He shouted.  
'I dont care about him, your the one i love' I sobbed.  
'Darling if you didnt care about him, then you wouldn't still be married to him' He points out.  
'Barry listen, your the one for me. I only want you. Please you have to believe me' I cried.  
'Why should i? Claire i think we both know that this was gonna happen one day' He says with tears now filling his eyes.  
'Please...please dont do this'I begged.  
'I have no choice. We wasn't meant for each other, its clear. But we had fun right, think about all those places and moments we had.' He says.  
'But i still want to have them with you, i want you. Barry your making a huge mistake' I sob  
'Oh sweetie, this is the right thing to do. You and Shane was meant to be together'He sighs.  
I shook my head 'No, no that's not true. We was supposed to be before but then he proved me wrong by cheating on my. Finding you was the best thing that's ever happened to me.'  
'But moving back here and seeing Shane again was better' He told me.  
'No, stop putting words in my mouth. You know that's not true, you should know by now how much i love you.'I said.  
'I thought i did, but recently i'v had doubts. Maybe we just need a break or something' He suggest  
'A..a break? No we dont, just think of our new house we'll both be living in. Shane wont be there, we both dont have to see him everyday.' I said  
'But either way he is still gonna be in our life's' He sighs  
I frown 'How?'  
'He's Carrie's farther, he would still want to see her.' He replies.  
'I cant help that, you know i cant.' I yell.  
He sighed and faced forward 'And i cant help your feelings towards Shane'. With that he started the car and drove the way back to the glass house. The whole car ride was silent.

Carrie's P.O.V

When mum went out with Barry, me,Josh and Tyler had already started to sort out the films we was going to watch. Michael and Eve went up to bed like an hour later.  
'You dont know we'll be watching many-'  
'Horrors?' I interrupted Josh.  
'Yes, but you if you get scared hug a pillow or something' He suggests and turn back to face to TV.  
'Or you just hug me' Tyler whispers in my ear.I hit him on the chest playfully and laugh.  
'We should of invited Hailey' I said.  
'You know i suggested that but no one listened' Josh sighs.  
'Do you like Hailey,Josh?' I ask him.  
'As a friend' He said and placed the disk in the DVD player.  
'Yer but like would you ever da-'  
'Whats with all the questions? Were friends now leave it' He said and sat down in the chair.  
'Okay, chill' I say and watched the TV.  
He sighed 'Sorry that sounded harsh didnt it?'  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'Sorry' He said and i smile at all turned and faced the TV screen, and watched the movie.

**The end of the film...**

Josh was asleep and i was burring my head into Tyler's chest, he was laughing.  
'Its not funny' I muttered.  
'Its not scary either' He laughed.  
'Yes it is...look she is going to kill him' I say and point at the screen. Sure enough the girl did kill the other guy, on the film.  
'I told you' I say and look away from the screen.  
'Carrie baby its not scary' He said. He always calls me that now "Carrie Baby" Its like his name for me. I sigh and peeked a look at the screen, nothing bad was happening so i relaxed and sat up. But then a huge scary dead man came flying at the screen and i screamed and went back to hugging Tyler. Oh i also woke Josh up.  
'What's going on?' He asked looking around the room confused.  
'Carrie is shitting herself' Tyler laughed.  
'Go to toilet then?' Josh suggested.  
Tyler tutted 'Not like that, i mean she's scared'  
Josh grinned 'Told you she would get scared of one of the films'  
'Yer mission fucking accomplished' I say and glared at him. He laughed and got up to stretch.  
'I'm off to bed, will you too be okay down here?' He asked.  
'We'll be fine' Tyler said.  
'K night' Josh said and walked up the stairs, leaving me and Tyler. He got up and took the film out of the DVD player.  
'Which film now?' He asked.  
'A not so scary one' I sighed, he laughed and put on another film. He came over to sit right next to me. I smiled and snuggled into him, whilst he put his arm around me.

The film must of been half way through when i went to get a drink. I grabbed the coke bottle and brought it into the living room.  
'We will probably want a drink later on, so i brought the bottle through' I explain.  
'Dont worry i do it all the time' He laughed and pulled me back on the couch.  
'You should really be patient and wait till i pour a drink' I told him.  
'Nah i'd rather not' He smiled.  
'Well i'd rather' I laughed and grabbed my cup and the coke bottle, i felt his hands snake around my waist.  
'Tyler what are you doing?' I asked him.  
'Nothing' He said and kissed my neck.  
'Tyler...' I said and i heard him chuckle.  
'I swear i'm not doing anything' He says.  
'Then get off' I joke.  
'Har Har funny.' He says sarcastically and carry's on kissing me. I tried to ignore what he was doing and took the lid of the bottle. I began pouring some coke into my drinks.  
'Dont try and ignore it Carrie' Tyler the _Fuck_, did he just read my mind or something?  
'I dont know what your on about' I lied and i felt him smile.  
'Course you dont' He said and carried on with what he was doing. I had filled my cup up with coke, and now grabbed Tyler's.  
'Tyler' I said.  
'What?' He mumbled against my skin.  
'Do my a favor?' I ask  
'What?' He repeated.  
'Stop with what your doing' I say.  
'No'  
'Why?'  
'Because i like teasing you its fun'  
'Why is it fun?' I questioned.  
'Because...you cant last long before you loose concentration' He said.  
'That is so not true' I say  
'Oh you know it is' He smirked.  
'Fine game on' I said. Okay i shouldn't of said that. Since he was sat behind me i felt him move so he was comfortable and carried on kissing me. I sighed and carried on pouring his drink.  
'Still gonna try ignoring me?' He asks  
'Yep' I said again popping the P. He sighs before pacing both hands on the my sides.  
'Jesus Christ dont you have a sweet spot?' He asked.  
'Might do? Why?' I question.  
'No reason'  
' .God you was trying to find it wasn't you?' I ask.  
'I wasn't supposed to say it out loud' He admitted and switched to the other side of my neck.  
'Ha! Well you did, and now i know what your planning on doing' I say.  
'Oh your really dont' He said. I sighed and looked about a minute i spoke.

'Tyler face it you are never gonna find m-' I stopped talking, he had found kissed me again right there and i bite down on my let him win the game Carrie, dont let him win. But he knew all to well that he had won, he just liked winding me up.  
'Sorry Carrie what did you say? I was never going to find what...?' He asked.  
'Shut up' I say and he laughed.  
'So i win' He says.  
'I didnt give in' I point out.  
'Fine' He said, and kissed me right on my fucking sweet did he have to do that? Like why? He wasn't playing fair at all. To make matters worse he began rubbing his hands up and down my sides and... oh he's won.  
'Fine! Fine you win' I say and turn to face him. He smirks at me and gave him a shut-the-hell up look.  
'You just proved my point' He smiles.  
'I hate you'I joked and smiled at him.  
'Love you two' He smiled back, i flipped him off. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap, to kiss me, but it may of kind off..leaded to a full blown make-out. Totally not my fault, he kissed me all i did was kiss him i still felt those fireworks like i did all those other times he's kissed me. He made me feel so relaxed and made me forget about all that bad things. But that feeling was soon interrupted by someone loudly coughing. I pulled back and looked at who was shit.  
'Hello Carrie...Tyler' Shane said.I wanted to die right then and there.

**Okay so you all are probably thinking that Barry and Claire have broken up, but lets give you a hint. Barry is still gonna be in this story for a long time. So yer, hope you like the Carrie and Tyler scene. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S I have uploaded more costumes on my profile :)**


	48. You Dont Understand!

Chapter 48 Morganville Vampires

Shane's P.O.V

So i had been out all day with Anna. She wanted me to come round for a "romantic meal". I wouldn't mind it but she kept trying to bring up the conversation of kids and houses and..stuff what i only thought i would do with Claire. I dont want another kid, having Carrie is enough for me. Speaking of Carrie: When i came back from a very long day with Anna, and dont forget i was planning on sitting down and having a beer.(Yes Anna is alot of work) i happen to walk in on something...not so great. Carrie and Tyler where both sat there making hands was tangled in his hair and his hands was on her waist pulling her closer. I was just going to leave them to it, but then i thought of all what could happen between them tonight and...No.

'Hello Carrie...Tyler' I said. Carrie pulled away from him and stared at me, Tyler looked down.  
'D-Dad, hi' She says and ran a hand through her hair.  
'Hi' I replied. She looked at Tyler, and tried to get off him. But since her legs was around his waist she fell..right of the couch and on to the helped her up and they she walked over to me.  
'We was just-'  
'Making out?' I interrupted.  
'Well we was also watching a film' She said and pointed at the TV.  
'So you was tonguing Tyler whilst watching a film? Wow didnt know you was so good at multitasking' I say.  
'Well...We wasn't doing anything bad you just...walked in on the wrong moment' She said.  
'Could you imagine if i didnt walk in? What could of that leaded to?' I ask.  
'It wouldn't have leaded to anything' She told me.  
'Sure it wouldn't' I said. I looked over at Tyler who was watching Carrie.  
'I didnt know you was so interested into _my_ daughter' I tell him.  
'I..um...yer i am' He said.  
'So are you two dating?' I asked them. Carrie looked at Tyler and they both gave each other a look.  
Tyler sighed and looked back at me 'Yer we are but not many people know yet'  
'How long have you two been dating?'  
'Since the party' Carrie answered.  
'Does your mother know?' I questioned.  
'Erm...yer she does'  
'Does Eve and Michael?' I asked Tyler.  
'Erm...I dont know' Tyler says.  
'Are you mad?' Carrie asked.I was trying to keep my anger in, but now she asked me that why not be truthful?

'Of course i'm mad, why wouldn't i be?'I asked her.  
'I...I just thought that you wouldn't. Its only Tyler' She stammered.  
'Only Tyler? ONLY TYLER? You live with him, do you know how easy it is for you two? When everyone has gone out to work and its only you two in the house? Who knows what you two could be doing' I yelled.  
'Excuse me? What type of girl do you take me for? We've been dating for a couple of days' She yelled back.  
'Dont you dare use that tone with me young lady' I shouted at her.  
'Then dont use it with me!' She shouted back. I turned my attention to Tyler.  
'You. You could choose all those girls in Morganville, but out of all of them you my daughter.' I yelled.  
'What's going on?' A tired Michael asked.  
'Did you know?' I asked him  
'Know what?' He questioned.  
'That Carrie and Tyler are dating?' I told him.  
Michael looked at Tyler 'No i didnt know, when did this happen?'  
'At the party'Carrie answered.  
'How did you know this Shane?' Michael asked.  
'I walked in on them...' I reply.  
He frowned 'Walked in on them doing what?'  
'Making out' I glared at Tyler and he looked down.  
'I dont know why your making such a fuss out of this, you'v known Tyler for ages' Carrie says.  
'So? You live with each other. Your bed rooms are almost opposite each other' I point out.  
'Yer and?'She asks.  
'Oh i'm sorry do you not get where i'm going in this? What do boyfriend and girlfriends do in a bedroom?' I yelled.  
'Maybe we should just all calm down'Michael says.  
'Fine, I'll go put the kettle on' I said and walked out the room.

Carrie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe whats going on. Why is he making such a fuss out of this? He had known Tyler all his life, he should know that he wouldn't do anything i wouldn't want to do. But yet he cant be happy for me? What the hell is his problem? Urgh parents really get on my nerves sometimes. When Shane walked out the room, Michael was still staring at Tyler.  
'What did i tell you before?' Michael asked him  
'We didnt realise he was there'Tyler told me.  
'You shouldn't have kissed her anyway' Michael says. I heard Tyler sigh and i looked at him, he was looking down.  
'Right both of you go sit down at the table' Michael ordered. Me and Tyler both sat down next to each other at the table and waited for Shane and Michael.

Shane came through with his and Michael's drinks, and Michael handed us sat down opposite Tyler and Shane sat opposite me.  
'Why are we even doing this?' I asked.  
'Because we said so' Shane said. I sighed and sat back, looking down.  
'Look i know your both teenagers and at that age or whatever but teenage relationships dont last long' Shane explained.  
I laughed 'yer maybe in your experience'  
'Did you guys ever think about, _when_ you break up? How awkward would that be between you?' Michael asked.  
'Did you say when? Oh well its nice to know you'll think we'll go far' Tyler says sarcastically.  
'Michael's right. What about when you two have arguments, it could cause the full house to argue' Shane said.  
'Really? And how is that going to happen?' I ask.  
'What if you got jealous over Tyler talking to another girl. You both have an argument because of it and Carrie you start crying or whatever. Claire is gonna be on your side and Eve will be on his' Shane explained.  
'Then you all stay out of our business' I said  
'Carrie, i'm your dad. Of course i'm not going to stay out of your business' He told me.  
'So that's the only reason you dont want us date?' Tyler asked.  
'Aright what about when everyone is out? Its just you two in the house, it could lead to something' Michael said.  
'And?' We both said.  
'You said you'v only been dating for a couple of days, surely you haven't done anything too over the top' Michael said.  
'No we haven't' Tyler says.  
'They arnt going to do anything like that anyway' Shane said sternly.  
'Really? How do you know that?' I ask Shane.  
'I'll make sure of it' He told him.  
'Sure you will' I say.

Michael and Shane both exchanged a looked and sighed.  
'This is pointless' Michael sighed.  
'Yes it is, so can we go?' Tyler asked.  
'Yer but i want a word with you.' Michael. said  
Tyler let out a frustrated groan 'Why? I get it you dont want us to date...blah blah. Just leave it okay?'  
'Not okay, i'll talk to you upstairs' Michael told him  
'No, i'm going straight to bed' Tyler said to him.  
'Tyler i am going to talk to you whether you like it or not' Michael says.  
'Whatever' Tyler said and got up from the table.  
'I'll see you in a minute' Michael said to muttered something to himself before walking out the room and up the stairs.  
'I'm going to talk to him. I'll come back downstairs in a bit' Michael told Shane. Michael walked out the room leaving me and Shane.  
'Well i guess i'll be going to bed then' I say and stood up.  
'Sit back down' Shane ordered.  
'Jesus Christ dad you've told me what you think okay? I get it, now i'm off to bed' I say.  
'Carrie sit your ass down, because i want to talk to you' He said his voice hard.  
I sighed and sat back down 'Come on then, what do you want to say?'  
'Carrie your only 16 years old' He told me  
'Yer i gathered' I said.  
'Tyler is 17 years old' He said  
'Yer i know dad' I say.  
'So that's illegal' He tells me  
'What? Me dating him is illegal because he's one year older than me?' I question  
'No. Carrie he cant touch you until your 17' He said.  
'What the hell are you on about?' I ask him.  
He sighed 'Carrie he cant _go there _with you until your 17'. Oh i understand now.  
'So you think i would have sex with a guy i'v only just started dating. Wow Anna has messed up your head' I said.

'Your only 16 you shouldn't even be thinking about this stuff, you shouldn't even have a firescreen your too young-'  
'I'm too young? I'm almost 17 and if you haven't of been so angry you would of realized that you was the one to bring it up' I yell.  
'Carrie you dont understand' He tells me.  
'No you dont understand! Mum was okay with it so why cant you be?' I shout.  
'Because your mother doesn't see the bad side to all this'  
'Or you could just be a negative person' I shout.  
'I just dont want you too become like one of those girls w-'  
'Who sleep around? Wow you actually do take me for a slut, thanks' I say and walk off and Tyler was standing outside of his room. Michael had it hand on the wall so it blocked of Tyler's path to get to his room. Tyler looked up and locked eyes with me, and Michael spun around.  
'Carrie' Shane said from behind me.  
I rolled my eyes ' I really dont want to hear it'  
'All i trying to do is protect you' He sighed.  
'Really? Well you being to over protective' I yell.  
'You wait till you have kids-'  
'Which isnt going to happen if you carry on like this. I'm almost 17' I shout.  
'You sound so much like your mother when you say that' He sighed.  
'Look are you going to let us date or what?' I question.  
'Carrie, i dont like the id-'  
'Urgh you are the most annoying parent anyone could ever have. You think you understand but you dont' I shout.I think i hurt him when i said that, i could see it in his eyes.  
'Carrie, i do understand i ju-'  
'I dont want to hear it! Leave me alone' I yell and walked into my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and burst out into tears. Why couldn't he just let me be happy? All he thinks of me is being a slut. Now he wont let me date Tyler..because of nothing. He doesn't know how much i like him. Nobody does. I just wish Tyler was here right now to tell me everything was going to be okay. But i very doubt that anything is going to be okay.

**Awh this chapter is sad :( But dont worry i'm sure some happy chapters will come soon :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	49. Divorces!

Chapter 49 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

There wasn't enough words to describe my emotions. I dont even know whats going or how this even started. I dont know what's going on with me and Carrie all i know is that she yelled at her dad and ran into her room. That got me worried and angry, seeing Carrie upset like that just made me want to punch someone in face. When i had left the room my dad had followed me up, he wouldn't let this go. Urgh parents.

'Tyler!' He yelled  
I sighed in frustration 'Leave it dad'  
'No, and dont ignore me' He said  
'Dad im going to bed k?'I said and went to open my bedroom door.  
But he grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around to face him 'Tyler'  
'Dad get of okay? I'm really not in the mood for this'  
'What and you think i do? I just want to talk to you' He said  
'Yer well i dont, night' I say and tried pulling out of his he is a vampire so it really wasn't worth the try.  
He sighed 'Tyler please?'  
'I already know what your going to say' I told him.  
'I dont care, you will listen to me' He says.  
I sighed 'Fine go on'  
'Tyler, i'm not saying you cant date her' He said.  
'Then what was the point in that conversation with Shane and Carrie?' I ask.  
'You tried telling you, but you both wasn't listening' He says.  
'So what did you want to say?' I ask  
'Shane isnt going to be happy about it, its his daughter, just give him time ok?' He asked.  
'Is that it?' I question.  
'Tyler, Carrie is only 16, and since your 17 you cant do anything with her' He states  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Get of my arm'.  
He let go, and i went to walk off but he put his arm in the way so i couldn't get to my room.I looked at him with a questioning look.  
'Tyler promise me you wont...not when she's 16' He said. I didnt answer him, instead i just kept looking down.  
'Tyler' Dad said, his voice dripping with worry.

That's when Carrie came up the stairs with Shane following after her. Carrie shouted at Shane and Shane looked all upset and just...everything fell apart. She walked off into her room, and slammed the door shut and Shane...he just stood there staring at her door for a while before looking at us.  
'Just leave her for a bit, she'll be ok' Dad told him  
'No she wont, she hates me' Shane sighed. Dad removed his hand from the all and looked at me.  
'Go to bed, i'll talk to you another time'Dad tells me. I sighed and waked into my room, slamming the door like Carrie did and laid on my bed.I dont get why they cant just leave us too it? Its non of their business what me and Carrie do so why are they getting involved All i wanted to do was be with Carrie right now, but i dont think i should go to her room, if i get caught then that will cause more arguments. Life is just so complicated.

**Hours Later...**

Claire's P.O.V

When i arrived home Shane was sat at the living room staring down at his empty cup.I wiped away the tears and cleared my throat.  
'Shane?' I asked.  
'Yer?'  
'What are you doing up? Its past midnight?' I tell him.  
He ran his hand through his hair before speaking 'Why didnt you tell me Carrie and Tyler was dating?'  
'Because Carrie told me she wanted to tell you in her own time' I answered and sat down opposite him.  
'Why? What's happened?' I asked him  
'I walked in on them...kissing. We had an argument' He sighed.  
'Why did you have an argument?'  
'Claire they cant date..she's 16 and he's 17 and...it just cant work' He said.  
'But why? Whats so wrong with it?' I question.  
'They live together, there bedrooms are too close and she is too young!' He explains.  
'Shane sweetie, she isnt that little girl you used to read stories to every night. She's growing up' I told him.  
'But she's 16 Claire, she shouldn't have a boyfriend' He sighed.  
'Shane how old was i when i first came here?' I asked him  
'16' He mumbled.  
'Exactly, now you know how it was when we was that age' I tell him.  
'But Claire, he lives with her. What happens when we are all out and its just them two in the house?' He asked.  
'Shane, Carrie isnt like that. They have only been dating a few days, it will take her a while to get that close with him' I explained.  
'I just dont like it' He sighs  
'Well now you know how my parents felt back in the day. I dated you and i was living with you' I laughed.  
'I should say sorry shouldn't i?' He asked.  
'Yer, but not now leave her to sleep' I told him and got up.

'Claire?' Shane called.  
'Yer?'  
'Why have you been crying?' He asked.  
'I-I haven't' I lied.  
'Come on Claire, i know you all too well. I can tell you have' He said.  
I sighed 'It doesn't matter'  
'Tell me' He says.  
'I just.. I-' I stopped myself. What could i say to him? _Me and Barry may have split up, because he thinks i still have feelings for you?_ No.I know what i need to say to him.  
'Shane, i want a divorce' I face fell and he looked broken.  
'What?'  
'I want a divorce' I repeat.  
'I..um..Why?' He asked.  
'Well since i'v moved here and got a new house its been like a fresh start. So that's what i need...a fresh start. Please? Its for the best' I nodded his head and looked down.  
'Thank you' I say and walked over to kiss him on the head. But he he pulled me down to him and kissed me on the lips. We stared at each other for a moment before kissing each other again, and again and...God what am i doing?_This is how you and Shane broke up Claire, think about Barry_.But i still felt fireworks with him, and they really shouldn't be there.

I pulled away from him and waled to the other side of the room.  
'I'm sorry, i didnt know what i was doing' Shane said standing up, and started towards me.  
'Dont. Stay there.' I ordered. He stopped walking and stared at me.  
'I'm sorry..i really am-'  
'Shane, please dont tell Barry. Please' I begged.  
'I wont...but you felt that Claire i know you did' He says.  
'Shane, please this cant happen right now' I said.  
'But there was fireworks! Please that's gotta mean something-'  
'Shane! Just...please dont tell Barry' I sobbed.  
'Claire? Why are you crying?' He asked.  
I wiped away the tears and sighed 'I just dont need this right now'  
'I wont tell him, i promise' He said and smiled.  
'Thank you' I say and walk out the room and up into my bedroom._Everything is going to be okay dont worry Claire_. I sure hope so.

**The Next Day...**

Carrie's P.O.V

I was dreading seeing everyone again, i mean what do i say to them? I dont even know if i should talk to Tyler, even though i so badly did. I had already been to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and stuff, in fact i was already dressed and ready to go to school. I never thought i would say this but i am very glad i had to go to school and not face everybody today. Plus me and Tyler have some lessons together so, it will give us chance to sort everything out. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Michael,Eve,Josh and Tyler was.  
'Wow your up early' Josh said.  
'Shut up, i'm always up early' I say  
'Well your up earlier than usual' He laughed.  
'More time to get drinks' I smiled.  
'Dibs not getting them' Tyler said.  
'Urgh, i always get them' Josh says  
'Tyler got them last time' I told him.  
'Whatever, lets just go' He said getting up. Me and Tyler both followed him out and began our school day like usual. Tyler and Josh arguing, Josh getting drinks and then we head of to school. Tyler acted as if nothing happened, and so i thought i should too. In fact he walked me to my locker and everything. Awh the cutie. He just makes everything better.

**Its going down in funky town :P So i had enough with all the sad stuff now and i thought i should just put some happy bits in. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	50. Back Together!

Chapter 50 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

It was lunch time and Me and Hailey was sat down at one of the lunch tables. I had told her about everything that has gone on at home with Shane,Michael and Tyler.

'So your not allowed to date him?' She asks taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
'Basically no, I mean they dont like the idea' I sigh  
'But i dont understand why they dont like it' She said  
'Because we live with each other, and his bedroom is opposite mine' I tell her  
'So?'  
'So...what do couples do in a bedroom?'I asked.  
'Erm...oh right i get it. But your gonna have sex sometime so whats the problem?' She asks. Hailey doesn't know that i'm not a virgin, i dont think i'm ready to tell her that yet. But i cant imagine her face when i do tell her. I dont know if she is or not, we have never really talked about it. So it was a bit awkward when she said that.  
'Its because i'm 16 and he's 17' I stated.  
'Oh right...i didnt know Tyler was 17' She said.  
'He is' I say.  
'Wow you learn something knew everyday' She said, mostly to herself.  
I laughed at her 'Anyway...I dont know if were still dating or not'  
'What? Why?' She asked  
'I dont know, our parents said not too...i really dont know what's going on' I sighed  
'Well do you want to be with him?' She questions.  
'Yer' I say still sighing.  
'Then be with him, and if your parents still dont approve then...who says they need to know?' She says with a smile on her face.  
'Hailey Waltz when did you become a rebel?' I asked her.  
She shrugged 'Your a bad influence'. I laughed as the bell rang.  
'Looks like we gotta go' I sigh and we both get up and grab our rubbish.  
'Haven't you got music with Tyler next?' She asked  
'Yep'I say popping the P.  
'Great more chance to talk' She says.  
'I know right and...i might just take your idea'I grinned.  
'Wait what?' She asks me.  
I smile at her 'See you soon'. I walked of to my music lesson smiling to myself. Haley had a point, if they dont like the fact that me and Tyler are dating then why do they have too know? Nearly everyone was in their lessons, so the corridor was very clear. I heard a door close behind me and i turned around.

I felt paralyzed like i could do nothing but stand their and stare at what was looking back at me. Stood their with a huge smile on his face was Sebastian. I hadn't seen him in ages, in fact the last time i saw him was at the party where we was practically groping me.  
'Hello Carrie Collins' He smiled.  
'Get the Fuck away from me' I warned.  
He frowned 'Why? I havnt done anything wrong'  
I laughed 'So you dont remember what you did at the party? The things you did and said?'  
'Oh...Carrie i'm so sorry i-i dont know what came over me. Please forgive me' He says.  
'No, now leave me alone' I said and went to walk away from him, but he grabbed hold of my arm.  
'Carrie, i beg of you to forgive me. Your forgiveness would mean...everything. Just please give me another chance to be your friend again' He begged and knelt down on one knee like we was going to propose.  
'Sebastian, what are you doing?' I asked him.  
'Please Carrie, please' He sobbed.  
'Y-Your crying? Sebastian get up, and stop crying' I ordered.  
'I'm sorry'He whispered.  
'Why are you crying?' I asked him.  
'Because no one talks to me, ever and the only time someone has done was years ago. Everyone sees me as some creep but you...you dont, you actually talked to me and made me feel wanted. Please forgive me' He cried.  
'Okay! Okay i forgive you. Now stop crying and get up' I said. He kissed my hand and got up, whilst wiping the tears from his eyes.  
'Thank you Carrie' He said and hugged me. I didnt hug back, i was in to much shock too. I thought Sebastian was some bad-ass vamp who was out to get me, but it turns out he isnt like that at all.  
He pulled back and smiled at me 'Thank you, now off you go too your lesson dont want to be late'  
'I-I yer erm..see you around..i guess' I stammer and walk away from him. What the hell was just happened? That was the most unexpected thing that's ever happened to me.

I walked into my music lesson to see that everyone was talking and laughing with each other.  
'Carrie' Tyler called. I looked over at him and smiled.  
'Hey where have you been?' He asked as i came closer to him.  
'I was...in the girls toilets' I lied. I didnt want to tell him about Sebastian, not while everyone is arguing again.  
'Right well, we have to learn a different song. I just grabbed the first one i saw' He told me  
'Ok well your gonna have to teach me it, i really dont know how to play the piano' I said.  
'Yer that i know' He laughs.  
'Shut up' I mutter and smiled at him. He turned so he was fully facing me.  
'Somethings up with you, i can tell' He says moving a strand a hair from my face.  
'Nothing is wrong i'm fine' I lied. I wasn't fine, i wanted to know what was going on.  
'Tell me' He ordered.  
'I just dont know what's going on at the moment' I say  
'What do you mean?' He asks  
'Well Shane and Michael said we cant date and i just-'  
'Please tell me you are going to do what they say' He said.  
'No! Its not that'  
'Then what is it?' He questions.  
'I didnt know if we was still dating or not' I tell him and look away from him.  
'Of course we are, i dont care what they all say' He told me.  
'Nah me neither' I smiled. He laughed leaned it to kiss me.  
'Tyler' I say quietly making him stop.  
'Whats wrong?'  
'Anyone can see us' I point out.  
'So what?' He said.I smiled and kissed him. I surprised no one didnt say anything, i was practically sitting on his lap.

'Right i'm back now, so you can stop all you silly pranks' The teacher announced. I pulled back from Tyler and sat back on my around the room i realized that no one was taking notice of us, not one single person.I smiled to myself before turning back to the keyboard._If me and Tyler want to date then that's what we will do, and if my parents dont approve then...we wont tell them._

Claire's P.O.V

Barry had slept at the new house last night. I haven't talked to him since he dropped me i really did want to see him again, i just dont feel right without him. I understand why he feels uncomfortable back at the glass house with Shane and everyone. And i'm ready to tell him that as well.

I walked up to the house i will be living in very soon. Taking out my keys i unlocked the door and walked inside.  
'Barry?' I call out and walked into the living room. He was there laid on the couch asleep. I sat down next to him and ran my hand through his hair, which woke him up.  
'Claire' He said sitting up right.  
'How are you?'I asked him  
He sighed 'Bad'  
'Me too' I said.  
'I'm sorry Claire, for saying what i said. I must of made you feel horrible and i just want you to know that i will be there for you no matter who we live with and who your married too. Just as long as i'm with you' He told me.  
'I understand what you said. You felt uncomfortable living in the Glass house with Shane and everyone, i understand that' I tell him.  
'I didnt mean to say it like that' He sighed.  
'I also considered what you said, when you told me that if i didnt want to be with Shane then i shouldn't still be married to him' I quoted.  
'Claire i didnt mean that, i was just jealous of you and him, it wasn't su-'  
'So i'm divorcing him' I say cutting him of.  
'What?' He asked.  
'I am divorcing Shane' I repeated.  
He stared at me for a moment before saying 'You dont have to because i said'  
'I want to do this Barry, for us'I say.  
'So were going to start our new life still?' He asked.  
'Yep, we are going to move into this house, and live our life's as normal' I said.  
He laughed and picked me up and spun me around. I squealed and started laughing.  
'I love you' He said.  
'I love you too' I say and kiss him.  
'When are we properly moving in?' He asked.  
I laughed 'This week'  
'Sounds great, but you know whats even better?' He questioned.  
'What?'  
'This' He said and threw me over his shoulders.

'Barry! Put me down!' I ordered.  
'Come on Claire, follow me' He shouts and took me whole time i couldn't stop laughing, and to be honest i dont think i'v laughed so much in a long time. I really want it to stay like this now. Just everyone happy and laughing, but this is Morganville happiness doesn't last forever.

**Happy Happy Happy. No more tears and such any more :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	51. Baby Videos!

Chapter 51 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

School had ended, and Me,Josh and Tyler was on our way home. to be honest i was dreading going back there, because then i would have to face Shane,Michael and..everyone. Urgh why do things have to be so complicated?

'-He is the worst teacher going, honestly. Detention for not knowing the answer bull shit!'Josh complained.  
'You should of been listening' I laugh.  
'I was! I just didnt know the answer.' He said  
'Course you did' Tyler says.  
'Tyler it was the same teacher that gave you detention last week' Josh told him.  
'Oh him? He's horrible, apparently he's going to be our science teacher soon' Tyler says.  
'Oh god, i hope not because i seriously will punch him right in the face' Josh said.  
'Course you will' Tyler laughed and got the front door keys out.  
'I will! When i have never stuck by my word?' Josh asked.  
Tyler unlocked the door 'Erm...when you said that you'll pay me back?'.  
'Your my brother, of course i'm not gonna pay you back' Josh smiled. We all walked into the living room where, Mum,Shane,Barry,Michael and Eve all stopped talking and looked over at i know who they have been talking about.  
'What's going on?' I asked.  
'We have been talking...about you and Tyler' Eve said.  
'What about us?' I asked.  
'We have decided to let you date each other' Michael told us.  
'Just like that?' Tyler asked.  
'Just like that' Eve said.  
'But?' Tyler asked.  
Michael 'But we dont want none of that...funny business'.  
'Dad we have been going out for a few days' Tyler stated.  
'I dont care.' He said.  
Tyler sighed 'Fine no "Funny Business" between us'  
'Is that all?' I asked.  
'Nope, that's about it' Michael said.  
'Great' I say.  
Eve looked from me to Tyler 'Was you guys going to date no matter what we said?'  
'Yes' We both say at the same time.

Michael sighed 'Kids, who needs them'  
'Excuse me?' Josh said.  
Michael laughed 'Just go and do what your doing, this living room is too crowded'.  
'Oh and i have a surprise for you all after tea!' Eve squealed.  
'Sounds great, be upstairs if you need me' Josh said and walked out the room.  
'Yep be upstairs if you need us'Tyler says.  
'Wait Carrie, remember to pack all your stuff, we are moving into the new house tomorrow' Mum reminds me.  
'Okay i will' I said and walk out the room to follow Tyler upstairs.  
'Can you believe they actually have let us date?' I asked Tyler as we got up the stairs.  
'I didnt think they was going to' He said.  
'Me either' I say.  
'Well i'll see you in a bit i'm off in the shower' He says.  
'Ok, see you later' I said and walked into my room and started to pick up my clothes to pack them.

**Some Hours Later...After Tea...**

Me, Tyler and Josh was all sat down on the couch watching TV. Barry had gone back to the new house to unpack more things.  
'Right guys time for your surprise!' Eve squeals whilst walking into the room with an arm full of video tapes.  
'What are they?' Josh asked.  
'Clearly video tapes' Tyler said sarcastically. Josh flipped him off and Tyler punched him in the arm.  
'Stop fighting!' Eve said.  
'Mum we arnt fighting' Josh stated.  
'Well stop hitting each other' She ordered.  
'What are you doing with all them tapes?' I asked.  
'These, are your baby videos' Eve told me.  
'I'm sorry what? Baby videos?' I said.  
'That's what i said' Eve says.  
'I dont think i want to see these' Tyler sighed.  
'Dont be a spoilt sport. There cute' Eve said.  
'There stupid' Josh says.  
'Why on earth haven't you burnt them yet?' Tyler asked.  
'Because its when you was all younger' Eve sighed. Michael and Shane walked into the room with bowls of popcorn.  
'Yum' I said as Shane handed me a bowl.  
'Right which one shall we watch first...This one' Eve said and put the tape on.  
It started out with a young girl looking at the screen with big blue and brown eyes, and her hair was in curly pigtails.  
'Aw Carrie you was so cute' Josh said.  
'How do you know that's me?' I asked him.  
'You can tell' He says.  
'Press play Michael' Eve said to him.

As soon as the video played you heard me laughing.  
**'Carrie' A woman's voice whispered.  
'What?' I whispered back.  
'Go wake daddy up' The woman said.  
'Why cant you mummy?' I asked mum.  
'I'm busy, do it quick' Mum told me. I waddled off to the couch where Shane was soon as i looked at him i came running back.  
'How do i wake him up?' I asked my mother.  
'Just tell him to wake up' Mum tells me. I nod my head and run back over to Shane.  
'Daddy wake up now' I said to him...no answer.  
I looked back at the camera 'not working'  
'Tap him and speak louder' Mum said.  
I started tapping Shane on the shoulder 'Daddy! Wake up'. But he still didnt wake up. The camera moved closer so that you could see Shane layed down.  
'Carrie you might have to get on top of him' Mum told me.  
'On top of him?' I asked.  
'Yes quick before he wakes up' Mum says. I jumped up on the couch and sat on top of Shane.  
'Daddy wake up' I said.  
'Carrie say it louder' Mum says.  
'Daddy wake up!' I yell. Shane didnt move at all and i looked over at mum with a confused look. But then out of no where Shane jumped up.  
'Boo!' He shouted and i screamed. I could hear mum laughing from behind the camera.  
'Daddy is awake!'I stated.  
'You woke me up?' Shane asked me.  
I giggled and got off him 'Yer i did'  
'Right then i'm going to get ya!' Shane yelled. I screamed and ran behind the camera.  
'Mummy told me to' I laughed.  
'She did, did she?' Shane says.  
'Yer so you got to get her now' I smiled and walked over to him.  
'You know what i think i should' Shane said and looked behind the camera.  
'Shane dont' Mum said, but he kept getting closer.  
'Shane!' Mum laughed. All you saw was the camera being put down.  
'Shane no! Dont really' Mum laughed. Then you heard me laughing and Shane laughing...then the screen went black.**

'Aw that was real cute' Eve said.  
'Carrie your face when Shane made you jump' Josh laughed.  
'Put the next clip on' Eve told Michael.  
The next video clip showed us all at the table. Michael was at one end and i was at the and Tyler was sat opposite each other. We was all laughing about something.

**Mum walked into the room with Shane.  
'Hey Mickey want a drink?' Shane asked him.  
'Yer sure man' Michael said.  
'Dink Dink' I yelled.  
'What did you say?' Shane asked me.  
'I want dink' I said him. Shane smiled and moved right behind Michael.  
'Throw me your cup then' Shane told me.  
I picked up my plastic cup and lobbed it at Shane...well more like at Michael. It hit Michael right in the forehead.  
'Ow!' Michael yelled. Shane was laughing his head off.  
'Sowy' I said to him and started laughing. You could even hear Eve laughing behind the camera...and then the screen went black.**

We was all sat there laughing. Eve and mum was crying with laughter.  
'Kids are a pain in the arse' Michael sighed.  
'Or forehead' I joked. That just made everyone laugh more.  
'Right i'm putting the next one on' Michael said and put the next clip on.

**This clip had my nanna and Granddad was talking to my mum for a while and now and then you could see Granddad giving Shane dirty looks. Shane just smiled at him.  
'Right we have to get going, shops gonna be shut soon' Nanna said.  
'Ok then mum see you soon. Carrie Nanna and Granddad are going' Mum told me. I was sat on a chair doodling.  
'Bye' I say.  
'What she like? Give them a kiss' Mum said. Nanna walked over to me to went to kiss me on my i looked up in time and screamed, jumped of my chair and ran out the room.  
'I'm sorry, she doesn't like being disturbed when she's drawing' Mum sighed.  
'It doesn't matter...Josh, Tyler. Give me a kiss before i leave' Nanna told them. They was both sat on the couch talking, and Michael was sat next to them.  
'Tyler, Josh give Nanna a kiss' Eve told them from behind the camera. Nanna walked over to Tyler and went to kiss him. But the more she leaned in the more Tyler leaned the end Nanna managed to kiss Tyler on his cheek and kissed Josh on his cheek before walking back to mum and giving her a hug. All you saw was Tyler and Josh puling disgusted faces whist wiping their cheek where Nanna had kissed sat there laughing at them.  
'Good bye'Nanna and Granddad said  
'Bye' Eve said...and then the screen just went black.**

'I never liked it when she kissed us'Tyler said.  
'Me either' Josh said.  
'Well i clearly didnt like it, i ran out the room screaming' I said.  
'Next clip'Eve says. Michael pressed a button and the next clip came on.

**The next clip you saw Tyler sitting on Michael's lap with his guitar.  
'Hold that string down, then that one' Michael was saying to Tyler.  
'I cant hold that one' Tyler said.  
'Yes you can just hold that one down' Michael said moving Tyler's fingers over the strings.  
'Oh right' Tyler said.  
'Are you going to sing a song?' Eve asked them from behind the camera.  
'Tyler sing a song with me' Michael said.  
'What song?' Tyler asked till looking at the strings.  
'Shall we make it up?' Michael questioned.  
'Okay' Tyler says.  
Song (They sing every word of this):  
**_**Michael:Eve is watching us sing right now.  
Tyler:Because she is my mum...and she is weird.  
Michael:But we love her loads and loads.  
Tyler:But not when she shouts at us.  
Michael:Then you shouldn't be cheeky  
Tyler:Even though that's what kids are about  
Michael:Now the songs going to end  
Tyler:So good bye mother  
Michael:Beautiful Eve  
Tyler:The one i get my looks from  
Michael:How dare you  
Tyler:Goooooddd byeee.**_**  
End of song.  
'Awh well done' Eve says.  
'Mum why are you crying?' Tyler asked  
'I'm not' Eve just laughed at her.  
Then the screen went black.**

'Awh that was so cute' I say  
'That was embarrassing' Tyler said.  
'Mum why was you crying?' Josh asked her.  
'Because it was nice' She smiles.  
'Please delete that video' Tyler sighed.  
'Dont be silly, Thats a great video' Eve said.  
'Whatever, shall we watch the rest tomorrow?' Michael asked looking at the time.  
'Yer, you lot need to go to bed' Eve told us.  
I sighed and got up 'Night everyone'  
'Good night'They all said.  
'Wait Josh i have to tell you something' Michael said.  
'Ok, i'll see you up in a bit' Josh told Tyler.  
'Alright' Tyler said. We both walked up stairs and stopped right outside my bedroom door.  
'Those videos are really embarrassing' I laughed.  
'Awh only some. But you did look good with curly pigtails' He joked.  
'Shut up no i dont' I said and looked down blushing a bit. He put his his finger under my chin and tilted my head up.  
'Is someone blushing?' He asked.  
'No' I said and looked away from him.  
'Oh but you are' He smiled and leaned his head on mine.  
'I'll see you tomorrow' He mumbled.  
'See you tomorrow' I said and kissed him. We was probably kissing for ages because Josh had come upstairs and he had been downstairs for ages.

'Seriously get a room' He sighed. I pulled back from Tyler fast and moved away from him.  
'I didnt know you was there' I said.  
'I'v only just come up' He told me.  
'Oh.. ..see you tommorow then' I stammered and walked into my room. I put my on and layed down in bed. It was unbelievable how Tyler could make me feel, i get butterflies every time i see him. Every time i kissed him i really couldn't stop smiling. Oh how i love life right now.

**Long chapter. I have wanted to do a chapter about baby videos for ages. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S The writing that's in bold is the video.**


	52. Baby Videos! 2

Chapter 52 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

The next morning we all sat down to watch more baby video' ,Josh and Tyler was sat down on the couch. Eve and mum was sat on the floor, Michael was sat on his chair and Shane was sat on the arm of Michael's chair.

'Right we have already watched them ones, so i think you press select on that folder' Eve tells Michael, whist she pointed at the screen.  
'Okay...erm...yer your right.'Michael says looking at the screen.  
'You all ready?' Eve asked us.  
'Yer' We all say together.  
'Press play' Eve told Michael.  
The next video showed a baby inside a cot, Shane was looking down at the baby smiling.

**'I'v got you both in the camera' Mum's voice said from behind the camera.  
'Can you see Carrie?' He asked.  
'Yer' Mum answered.  
'Does she look real small?' Shane asked.  
'Yep'Mum says popping the P.  
'Carrie'Shane sang.  
'Shane sing to her, she'll fall to sleep' Mum told him. The camera moved forward and pointed down so all you could see was me looking up at the camera.  
'What song?' Shane asked.  
'Erm...that Ed Beran song' Mum said.  
Shane laughed 'You mean Ed Sheeran'  
'That's the one, sing that baby song' Mum says.  
Song:  
**_**You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans.  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life  
**_**End Of Song:**

**'Aw Shane, she's asleep' Mum says.  
'I know. Are you crying?'He asked.  
'Yes i am'Mum admitted. I heard Shane laugh and then a hand reached down and touched my hand, I wrapped my fingers around his thumb.  
'Aw Shane' Mum said.  
'She always does this' Shane smiled.  
'I know. Dont you think she's grown?' Mum asked him  
'Yer'He said.  
'God what are we going to do. Soon she'll be going to school' Mum stated.  
'I know' Shane says.  
'Then before you know it, she'll be all grown up.' Mum sighed.  
'She'll never grow up Claire. Not in my eyes' Shane told her.  
'Shane, soon she could have her own child'Mum said.  
'I do not think so, i'll lock her in her room and keep her there. She will never have a child' Shane says.  
Mum laughed'Over protective dad right over here'  
'Whatever, shall we leave her to sleep?' Shane asked.  
'Yer come on' Claire says.  
Then the screen just..went black.**

'I remember holding Carrie when she was a baby' Eve smiled  
'Dad your gonna lock me in my room if want a child?' I asked.  
'Yes' Shane said.  
'But what if-'  
'No'  
'Not even if-'  
'Nope'  
'Fine no kids for me then' I sighed.  
'Next video' Eve says.  
The next video showed Tyler and Michael.

**'Punch this hand first and then this hand' Michael told Tyler.  
Tyler laughed 'What if i punch that hand first?'  
'Shut up cheeky' Michael says, then you heard Eve laughing from behind the camera.  
'Ready?' Michael asked Tyler.  
'Yer' Tyler says.  
'K then hit this one'Michael says shaking his right hand. Tyler hit his right hand, and then his left.  
'Carry on'Michael told Tyler kept hitting his hands repeatedly.  
'Okay Tyler stop' Michael laughed. But Tyler laughed more and carried on hitting him.  
'Stop..stop...stop' Michael said leaning soon fell on his butt. Tyler was laughing hysterically.  
'Right that's it' Michael said and grabbed Tyler and started tickling him.  
'No! Dad...stop' Tyler said between out of no where I came into the camera view with Josh. I was helping Josh walk.  
'What are you doing?' I asked was giggling at them.  
' ' Tyler said still looked from Tyler and Michael and then at Josh.  
'Shall we help Michael?Or help Tyler?' Carrie asked Josh. Josh smiled and pointed at Michael.  
'Ok...MICHAEL WERE GONNA GET YA!'Carrie yells and they both jump on Michael.  
'No, dont get me...no'Michael laughed. All you saw was me,Josh and Tyler jump on Michael. Then you heard Eve laughing and then the screen just went black.**

'As if dad was teaching how to punch' Josh said.  
'You do know he teached you too'Tyler stated.  
'He did?'  
'Yes'  
'I thought myself' I smiled.  
Mum laughed 'I remember when you hit Barry'  
'Oh because he wouldn't shut up when i was watching a film?'  
'Yes'She laughed.  
'I would have loved to have seen that' Shane smiled.  
'Next video' Eve pressed a button and the next video came on.

**The next video showed Josh.  
'Sing for me Joshy' Eve tells him.  
'Sing? What?'He asked.  
'Twinkle Twinkle lickle star,how i wonder what you are' Josh sang.  
'Up above the world so high...'Eve said.  
'Up above the world so high...like a diamond in the sky'Josh sang.  
'Sing it again' Eve told him.  
'Twinkle twinkle lickle star how i wonder what you are,up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky' Josh sang.  
'Sing the last sentence' Eve says.  
'Twinkle twinkle little star how i wonder what you-' Josh was cut of singing by a cushion hitting his head. The camera turned from where the cushion came from.  
Sat there was Me and Tyler laughing our heads of at Josh.  
'You naughty kids' Eve joked  
'Sorry Josh i didnt mean to hit your head' Tyler laughed  
'Ya he did' I laughed.  
'Oh..well if you did mean to hit him with that fluffy cushion..then im going to get Michael on you' Eve says.  
'No you wouldn't' Tyler said.  
'Oh really?' Eve says.  
'Nope' He said.  
'Michael!'Eve yelled.  
Michael came into the room 'Yer?'  
'Them two little kids over think there stronger than you' Eve lied.  
'No!No we never said that!'Tyler said.  
'They did, did they? Right then lets see if its true'Michael said and walked over to he ran to the other side of the turned to me and i screamed and ran **_**out **_**the room.  
'Thank you hunny' Eve said to Michael.  
'No problem darling' Michael smiled at her and walked out the room.  
Then the screen went black.**

'All i ever seem to do was scream and run out the room' I say.  
'Not all the time' Shane said.  
'Oh good' I smile.  
'Next one' Eve says, and Michael went to press play but someone knocked on the door.  
'I'll get it' I say and jump up. I opened the door to see...Anna.  
' do you want?' I asked.  
'Shane' She smiled  
'Yer well you not gonna get him bye' I said and shut the door on her. I walked back into the living room.  
'Who was it?' Shane asked.  
'The wicked witch of the west' I said and sat back down.  
'Shane open this door' Anna shouted.  
'Carrie!You cant do that to her' Shane says and went to open the door.  
'That bitch-'  
'Hey that bitch is my daughter'Shane told her.  
'But she shut the door on me!' Anna stated.  
'Just ignore it...please?For me?' Shane let out a frustrated sigh before walking into the living room.  
'Thanks Carrie' She said.  
'Thank you for talking loud.' I said.  
'What?'  
'I heard you call me a bitch...bitch' I turned to Shane.  
He sighed 'Anna we are watching some old video's. Watch them with us'.Anna sat down on Shane's lap and me and mum glared at her.  
'Right Michael' Eve played the next clip.

**'Auntie Evvee why are you holding that?' I asked her tapping the camera screen.  
'I'm recording say hi Carrie' Eve said.  
'Hi, Auntie Eve can you pass me my dink' I asked her.  
'Sure' Eve said and passed her her cup.  
I stared at her hand and grabbed hold of it.'What is that?' I ask pointing at her wedding ring.  
'Its my wedding ring' Eve said.  
'Can i have one?' I asked.  
She laughed 'Your gonna have to ask your dad first'  
'Okay what about mummy?' I asked her.  
'Yer she has one ask her too' Eve said. I waddled of to the table where mum was sat and tapped her.  
'Mummy show me your ring' I frowned at me and showed me her wedding ring.  
Why did you want to see it?' She asked.  
'I want one' I said.  
She laughed and picked me up.  
'Gonna have to ask daddy'She told me.  
'Daddy!' I yelled. He walked into the room.  
'What?' He asked.  
'Can i have a ring?' I asked him.  
'A wedding ring' Mum added.  
'Nope you cant have one. Not ever, but i'll get you a different type' He tells me.  
'But mummy has one' I moved and put his arm around mum's waist.  
'Yer i know i was the one who bought her it.' He smiled and kissed her.  
' Eve,Auntie Eve!' I yelled.  
'Shane really?' Eve asked him.  
'Zip it gothica' He joked.  
'What ever Collins' Eve laughed.**  
**Then the screen just went black.**

The room was just silent.I mean you could see how much love Shane and mum shared on that video, and Anna had just seen it. But to be honest i dont really care because i dont like Anna. In fact i might just e the bitch she called me and make it even more awkward.  
'Awh there was so much love in that video' I smiled.  
'Carrie' Shane warned.  
'No she's right' Anna said.  
'Arnt i always?' I question.  
'All this time we could have been spending time together, you blowed me off because you was too busy watching old loved up memories with you EX girlfriend?' She asked.  
'Actually its his wife' I said. Everyone looked at me.  
'She technically is' I say.  
'Carrie shut up' Dad said.  
'Yes Carrie shut up' Anna says.  
'Excuse me and who do you think _you_ are?' I asked her.  
'Your step mother' She smiled.  
'Yer i bet i'm one of the many "daughters" You have slut' I snapped.  
'Slut?Bitch you dont now me' She said.  
'Good lets keep it that way' I said.  
'Enough!'Shane yelled.  
'No! She has turned everything around since she has came! If she hadn't have come here then everyone would have been ok, and no fuss would have been made' She yelled.  
'I know i'm that important people make a fuss over me, but you. Nope your just that person dad turns to when he's lonely' I smile

'Right Carrie stop talking. Anna please stop arguing' Shane ordered.  
'Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?' Anna asked him.  
I stood up 'He clearly is'  
'Bitch do me a favor? Go back to your old town..your not wanted here' She smiled.  
'Anna!'Shane yelled.  
'Bitch do me a favor...go die' I said. Anna gasped and Shane glared at me. I could here Josh and Tyler laughing behind me.  
'Right ok this has gone to far. Anna follow me' Shane said and dragged outside. I sat back down and looked at everyone.  
'Why are you staring at me?' I asked them.  
'You just told Anna...to go...die' Eve said and then burst laughing.  
'Eve dont encourage her' Mum said.  
'I'm sorry but that was very funny' Eve giggled.  
Mum laughed 'Just forget about it now. No more arguments'.  
'Whatever, can we watch another video?' I asked Michael.  
'Sure' Michael said and pressed next. Then we all carried on watching TV..like nothing happened.

**He he**** Carrie and Anna's arguments are really funny to write. What do you all want me to write about...i dont know some stuff that happens at school? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	53. Not My Fault!

Chapter 43 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I had dragged Anna outside. She had another argument with Carrie again, they cant not argue. Anna should just ignore what Carrie says, she s a grown woman for god sake. She should act her age. Carrie is 16, she is obviously going to argue but she doesn't have to start an argument for no reason.

'I cant believe that...that... excuse of a daughter!' Anna yelled.  
'Dont talk about her like that' I warned her.  
'But you saw what she was like back there!' Anna says.  
'I know i did. But you shouldn't take any notice of what she says' I told her.  
'But she told me to die' Anna pointed out.  
'Because you said she wasn't wanted here' I state.  
'Well its true' She pouts.  
'No Anna she is wanted here' I tell her.  
'For god sake Shane, its surprising how one girl can change you' She said.  
I frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'Before she came, you used to go on dates with me, walk around with me, had fun with me' She says.  
'Yer so?Whats changed?' I asked him.  
'Ever since she came all you have done is be with her. You'v been spending so much time with her'She said.  
'She is my daughter' I point out.  
'And i'm your girlfriend' She said.  
'And if you want to stay as my girlfriend then you have to accept that Carrie is always going to be here' I tell her.  
'Urgh, why cant she just go back to her old town? So much has happened since she's came' Anna sighed.  
'Anna even if Carrie wanted to go somewhere out of this town, i would not let her' I say.  
'But no body wants her!'She yelled.  
'I want her!'I yell.  
'Then how come you wasn't there all her life?' She yelled louder. I heard the door open from behind me and i turned. Claire stepped out with a worried look on her face along with walked out with Carrie and Tyler behind them and Michael stood watching from the doorstep.  
'Oh come to see the show have you?' Anna shouted at them.  
'I think everyone's seen your show Anna' Carrie said.  
'See Shane. Trouble that's what she is' Anna said to me.

Just at that moment a car pulled over and Barry stepped out.  
'Speaking of trouble' I mutter.  
'What's going on?' Barry asked.  
'Shane and Anna are having an argument. We wanted to watch the drama'Carrie answered.  
'So go ahead join them!'Anna yelled at him.  
'Hey dont talk to him like that' Claire warned walked over to Claire side.  
'Anna your making a big deal out of nothing' I said.  
'She' Anna said pointing at Carrie 'Is a big deal'  
'No she really isnt' I say.  
'She is nothing but trouble!' Anna screeched.  
'I knew you were trouble when you walked in' Carrie sang.  
'Carrie!' I yelled at her.  
'See Shane? She doesn't take anything seriously!' Anna shouted.  
'Neither are you! Ann seriously act your age' I said.  
'And not you shoe size' Carrie yelled.  
'You say one more thing and your grounded' I warned put her hands up in surrender.  
'Anna please just...go home. I have enough trouble going on right now' I sigh.  
'Because of her! Shane why dont you take a walk with me..without the unwanted' Anna snarled at them.  
'No Anna i have things to do.' I said to her.  
'You always have things to do!' Anna wailed.  
'Well that's kinda what happened when you have a kid Anna'Claire told her.  
'Shut the fuck up bitch' Anna snapped at her  
'Hey bitch dont talk to my mum like that' Carrie warned.  
'Maybe we should all go back inside and leave them too it' Barry suggested.  
'Yep by Barry' I said.  
'Who does everyone mean Shane? Because i bet you still want you precious Ex girlfriend to be with you right now'Anna said.  
'Wife actually' Carrie told her.

'Oh yer i forgot you are _still_ married to her arnt you Shane? That means you must _still _love her' Anna shouted.  
'Anna, will you please just calm down?' I asked.  
'Have i hit a nerve Shane?' She questioned.  
'Well actually if you hit a nerve he would be in pain' Carrie says. I sighed and put my head in my hands. This will never stop.

Carrie's P.O.V

So Anna and Shane was arguing and she was blaming it all on seriously it wasn't my fault she couldn't keep the lid on her bottle. She seriously needs to shut up and sit down before i do it for her. Bitch.

'Admit it Shane come on. You still have feelings for _Claire_' Anna said to him. I could see Barry tense up a bit when she said that.  
'Anna if i had feelings or her why would i be with you?' He asked her. Ha! I knew what he was doing. He didnt actually say No. My dad actually does still have feelings for my mum.  
'Yer well i bet you still have feelings for him!'Anna yelled at Mum.  
'I have Barry' She pointed mum didnt even answer the question properly.  
'So? Bet you still get the butterflies when your with him' Anna spat.  
'Anna go home' Mum sighed.  
'See Bertie? Claire isnt answer my question properly, so she does still want Shane'Anna said to Barry.  
'His name is Barry not Bertie' Mum sighs.  
'Come on then answer the question Claire' Anna ordered. Mum just stared at her.  
'Answer the question' Barry said.  
'What?' Mum frowned.  
'Do you have feeling for Shane...yes or no?' Barry asked.I knew my mum still did. But i knew she loved Barry too, and i could see she didnt want to answer the question.  
'What is this who wants to be a millionaire? Whats with the questions?' I asked.  
'Who asked for your opinion?'Anna asked me.  
'Erm i dont need anyone to ask me for it' I say.

'I'm going' Barry said.  
'What? Where?' Mum asked.  
'I came at the wrong time' he said and started walking.  
Mum ran up to him 'You haven't come at a bad time, come on we'll go back inside'  
'Claire how comes you didnt answer the question?' He asked.  
Mum sighed 'Barry please dont start this argument again'  
'All you had to say was no' He told her.  
'Well _Bertie_ she couldn't because she does still love him' Anna said  
'His name is Barry!'Mum yelled.  
'Who do you think you are yelling at me?' Anna asked.  
'See you later' Barry said, mum grabbed hold of Barry's arm.  
'Dont go. Really Barry stay here we'll just leave them too it and go back inside' Mum told him.  
'I will once you answer the question' He said.  
I stared at him 'No.I dont feel anything towards Shane'  
'Course you dont' Barry said and carried on walking.  
'I answered the question! You cant just walk away!' Mum yelled.  
'Your lying!' Barry yelled back.  
'Oh Barry your so childish' Mum walked back up to Mum.  
'I'm chidlish?' He asked.  
'Yes and you know what you need to do...you need to get a grip' Mum says.  
'Bet you would like to get a grip of Shane'Anna says.  
'Shut up!'Mum shouted  
'You know Claire this argument is just gonna keep on getting brought up' Barry says.  
'Then stop being silly, you just need to trust me' Mum tells him.  
'How can i? Claire it took you long enough to answer the question' He points out.

'Because she still likes him' Anna sighs.  
'Anna shut the fuck up!' Shane yelled.  
'Me? You wasn't telling Carrie to shut up when she told me to go die' Anna said.  
'I'll be having words with her later. Now stop being immature' Shane told her.  
'The only one who is immature around here is her' Anna said pointing at me.  
'Bitch its rude to point' I snapped.  
'See? Point proven, she's trouble Shane she has been ever since she came' Anna stated.  
'Anna stop saying that!' Shane said.  
'But its true! Ever since she's came you have stopped spending time with me. We dont go out on dates anymore, or even go anywhere together!' Anna yelled.  
'And that makes Carrie trouble?' Shane asked.  
Anna laughed 'Ever since Carrie came there's been nothing but has been stressed recently, and everyday something bad happens. If she hadn't have come we would have all still been happy'.

'I will punch you right in your face if you say one more bad thing about my daughter again'Mum threatened.  
'Look,i'll see you at home' Barry sighs.  
'No, why are you being like this?' Mum asked him.  
'Because i am sick of hearing this argument! We talk so much about our relationship its unreal, i'm surprised its still going'Barry said.  
Mum stared at him for a moment 'Please dont start this in front of Carrie'  
He sighed 'Carrie is always the excuse!'  
'She is my daughter, i put her first' Mum said.  
'But she has nothing to do with our relationship!'  
'She has everything to do with our relationship! It involves who she will grow up with!' Mum says.  
'You know if Carrie hadn't of come here in the first place, then you wouldn't have come here!' He argues.  
'Dont blame this on her, she wanted to see her father' Mum shouts.  
'See Shane? We are all arguing about Carrie, i told you she's trouble' Anna said.

To be honest i didnt know what to feel. Anna was right, there wall arguing about _me_, and ever since Anna mentioned it, i was starting to believe that i was the cause for all of these arguments. Ever since i came all there has been is arguments, fights even. Before i came here all i could think about was finally meeting my dad. But i only thought about my self, i didnt think about how this would effect other people. I was trouble.

Mum turned around to looked at me. She must of got the message that i was upset because she turned back to Barry.  
'You know what? If your gonna go then go.'Mum said.  
'Fine'Barry said and walked back to his car,started the engine and drove off.  
'You go as well' Shane said to Anna.  
'Your asking me to leave?' Anna questioned.  
'Yes now go' Shane ordered.  
She turned to face me 'You. Your the cause for mine and Shane's arguments and nothing comes between me and Shane. So watch your back'. With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Mum walked up to me.  
'Come one sweetie lets go back inside' She then all walked back inside the house.I sat down on the couch next to Tyler. Everyone has started talking again, but i dont know what about. Instead i kept thinking of how i may have caused all of this trouble. If i hadn't have come here then everyone would have been happy. And i dont want them to be sad, so...i will make them happy, just wait.

**Ok so this chapter is probably confusing. I was trying to put it like, two arguments going on at the same time but i dont think it turned out right. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	54. Threatening!

Chapter 54 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

How dare she. I can not believe that whore was blaming my daughter for all this trouble. Carrie didnt know it was going to turn out like this. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I shouldn't have kept her from her farther all those years. I also should have told her how dangerous Morganville was. Anna had no right to blame this on a 16 year old.I'm also very disappointing in Barry, i mean he actually thought that our relationship didnt effect Carrie at all? Of course it did, its who she is growing up with and also living with. Me and Barry, Anna and Shane was all practically arguing over her, god knows how she will be , i know she is upset. When i turned around to face her i could tell straight away.

But the thing is, she will deny being upset. She wont admit it to me, she's done it before. But i guess teenagers are like that, they dont really like telling you about their problems. Or at least...some are like that. But it takes alot to get to Carrie, and i know for a fact that got to her. I'll have to talk to her but i know she wont say anything but "I'm fine". She wasn't fine i could clearly see that. Maybe Tyler could cheer her up though. Shane used to always cheer me up, no matter what had happened he made me feel safe. Maybe Carrie feels like that with Tyler. To be honest all i want right now is for Carrie to be happy, and for all these arguments to stop. But from the looks of things, they are never gong to stop.*Sigh*

Carrie's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about what Anna had said. I shouldn't really because she was nothing to fuss over, but she had really got to me. As much as i hate to admit it, it was true. When she said about how i was the cause for all this trouble and if i hadn't have come everyone would of been happy. I didnt see anyone denying it, I didnt see myself denying Anna had said was true, I was trouble and i was the one that has made everyone stressed. _Well done Carrie_.

All night i had been quiet, when everyone was eating tea i didnt speak. When everyone was talking about the baby videos i was quiet. I hadn't really said anything and i really hoped someone hadn't noticed.

'What's up with you?' Tyler asked.  
'Nothing' I lied.  
'Carrie you haven't said hardly anything for ages...whats wrong?' He someone had noticed.  
'I'm fine really' I say.  
'Is it about earlier?'  
'Tyler i'm ok really'  
'Fine dont tell me' He said.  
I sighed 'Tyler i'm ok its just i hate all this arguing that's been going on'  
'You just need to let it all calm down' He says.  
'I think we all have been for ages' I sigh.  
He laughed 'Be patient'  
'Tyler when am i ever patient?'I joke.  
'Your right you never are' He smiled.  
'But you like it' I said.  
'It can be annoying' He says.  
'Oh right do not even talk to me' I say and turn the other way.  
He laughed 'Carrie i was joking'. He was trying to get me to face him but it just wasn't working for him.  
'Nope i'm too annoying to talk right now' I joked.  
'Carrie baby i was joking' He said.  
'Yep that's what they all say' I laughed and faced him again.  
'Who's all? Oh there's someone else?' He said.  
I put my hand over my heart 'Your the only one for me'  
'That was sooo corny'He said.  
'It was supposed to be a joke' I sighed and snuggled into him.  
'Yer that's what they all say' He laughed.I smiled and carried on watching TV, until i felt my eyelids getting heavy..then i drifted of into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day...**

I had to drag myself out of bed and force myself to get reading for i hate school. I put on some mascara and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
'Speaking of the devil' Josh smiled.  
'What? I asked.  
'We was just saying how you take forever to get ready' Tyler said.I flipped him of.  
'We also said how you flip us of every time we say that as well' Josh says.  
'Whatever, are we going?' I ask.  
'Yes sir'Josh said and got up. I grabbed my bag and phone and followed them out the house. We had stopped of at common grounds and Tyler got the drinks in. Then we all talked for a while before heading to school.

Josh had headed of to his lesson and Tyler walked me to my locker.  
'So i'll see you in music then?' Tyler asked.  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'Great, see you in a bit' He said and kissed me.  
'Bye' I smiled. He grinned before walking away to his lesson. I squealed and shut my locker door.  
'Awh you too are so cute together' Hailey said.  
'Awh you and Josh are so cute together' I smile.  
'Shut up, we are not together' She said.  
'But you want to be' I point out.  
'Nah not anymore' She said looking away from me.  
'Well i can tell he does'I sigh.  
'He does!' She squealed.  
I laughed 'Why would you care? You dont want to be with him...right?'  
'I...um..i. shut up' She says.I just laughed at her as we waked into lesson.

Claire's P.O.V

I had been wanting to talk to Shane about the divorce papers. I already have them with me all i need is his signature and then its all was sat down on the sofa watching TV.  
'Shane' I said.  
He looked at me 'Claire'  
'Erm..i know this isnt a good time but..um..the divorce papers have come' I said.  
He sighed 'You was being serious?'  
'Of course i was being serious why would i lie about something like this?' I asked.  
He shook his head 'There is no reason for you to actually do this'  
'There is every reason' I snapped.  
He stood up 'Why? Because you Barry wanted you too? You know Claire he has you right under the thumb'  
'How dare you say that to me. He has not got me under the thumb!'I say.  
'Then why are you doing this?' He questions.  
'Because this is what i want' I told him.  
He laughed 'Of this was what you wanted then you would have been the one to bring it up'  
I frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'I mean Barry was the one to tell you how you should divorce me if you really didnt want to be with me. He was the one too bring it up not you.' He says.  
'Whats that got to do with anything?'  
'Well if he hadn't of brought it up then you wouldn't be doing this right now' He states.  
'I...You...He...I want this' I stammer.  
'No you dont, if it was up to you, you would probably leave this marriage alone until some years because Barry wants it, he gets it' Shane said.  
'That's not true, he didnt want to move here but he still did.' I point out.  
'That's the only thing you have won soon i bet he could have you all to himself, no me and no Carrie' Shane said.  
'I would never let that happen ever!'I yell.  
'Then stop letting him push you around!' Shane shouts.  
'No you listen to me. I want this divorce' I tell him.  
'No you dont, its all because of hi-'  
'And even if i didnt want this divorce your making me want it pretty badly if you dont stop acting like this!' I snapped.  
He stared at me for a moment before running a hand through his hair 'You'll soon realize how much of a fool your being'  
'Just sign the papers' I ordered.  
'Fine'He said and grabbed them out of my hand. He sat down at the table and unfolded the papers. I handed him a pen and he took it, then he just stared at the didnt move or anything, just stared.

'Your supposed to sign them there' I said pointing at the dotted line.  
'Yer i know give me chance' He says.  
'Ok' I say and step back from him. But he still doesn't move, he just sits there staring at the dotted line with no emotion on his face at all.  
'Shane will you please hurry up?' I asked.  
' .Chance' He said angrily. I sighed and stared at him, waiting for him to move. He still wasn't sighing and i was getting very impatient I was about to say something but he finally spoke.  
'I cant do it' He said.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'I cant sign it Claire'  
I sighed 'Shane please'  
'I cant' He said.  
'But why?' I ask.  
'Because i cant loose you anymore than i already have' He told me.  
'Shane you havnt lost me, i'm right here' I sigh.  
'But divorcing you would make me think that' He says.  
'Shane i dont want to still be married to you' I told him.  
'But i do'  
'But i dont, i have a life now, you just have to let me go'  
'No i dont and i'm not you can tell Barry that he's going to have to deal with us two still being married' Shane said and passed me the papers.  
'Shane dont do this. If you loved me like you said you would do this for me' I say.  
He leaned down so his face was inches away from mine 'If i loved you as much as i say i do i wouldn't be able to let you '.He stood back up straight and walked out of the living me there with my unsigned divorce papers.

Carrie's P.O.V

So my next lesson was Music...with Tyler,and i was a bit late because i went to the toilet.  
As i walked down the corridor i heard someone calling my name.  
'Carrie!'Someone yelled.  
I spun around to see who was shouting me 'Cayd?'  
'Hey' He said breathless.  
'Hi,did you want me?' I asked.  
'Erm..no i just saw you and thought i should..you know catch up' He said.  
'Oh...much as i would love too, i have to get to lesson i'm already late' I told him.  
'Right of course you have...whats your next lesson?' He asked.  
'Music' I said.  
'Oh same' He smiled.  
'Cool, but were not in the same class' I pointed out.  
'Oh no yer in know that' He said.  
'Right...well i'll talk soon then' I said and went to walk of, but he grabbed hold of my arm.  
'No wait.. something i need to tell you' He admitted.  
'Cayd i cant someones waiting for me in music,just tell me later' I told him.  
But his grip got tighter 'No! Carrie please..hear me out'  
'No! Cayd let go, i have to go to lesson' I tell him and turned.  
But he he spun me around and hold on too my arm tightly.  
'Ow Cayd your hurting me' I said to him.  
'Hear me out'  
'Let go!' I yelled.  
'Carrie?' I heard someone say.  
Cayd sighed 'Perfect timing'.  
'Whats going on?' Tyler asked.  
'Nothing man' Cayd said. Tyler looked down at Cayd hand on my arm and frowned.  
' .Go' I ordered.  
'Tyler can you just give us a minute please?' Cayd asked looked at me and i shook my head.  
'Sorry man but she's wanted for lesson Mrs is asking where she is' Tyler lied.  
'Tell the teacher she's at student support' Cayd suggested.  
'No,now let go of her' Tyler demanded.  
'No, i need to tell her-''  
'I dont care what you need to tell her, let go of her arm' Tyler ordered.  
'Didnt you just hear what i just said? Me and Carrie need to talk now go' Cayd told Tyler.I could feel Cayd's grip on my arm getting tighter and tighter and i winced a bit.

'Cayd let go of her fucking arm now'Tyler warned.  
'Why?'  
'Because your fucking hurting her, now back of' Tyler said and shoved him of me.  
'All i wanted was to talk to her. But dont worry your not always going to be around, i'll get her when she's alone' Cayd threatened and walked away.  
Tyler looked at me 'Are you okay?'  
'Yer, thanks for erm...saving me' I said and started walking.  
' Come here, let me see your arm' Tyler said.  
'No, i'm fine really. Come on we need to go to lesson were late' I said.I knew he would get mad if he saw the mark Cayd had left.  
Tyler stopped walking and pulled me towards him 'Carrie show me'  
I sighed 'No'  
'Why not'  
'Because you'll kick off' I said.  
He laughed 'No i wont, show me'  
I shook my head 'No'.  
He sighed 'Fine dont show me'. He moved a strand of hair from my face and kissed me.I was a bit surprised actually and stumbled back against the i started kissing back.I could feel my knees go weak and all i was focused on was then he pulled back all too fast.  
'I'm going to kill him' Tyler said looking down at the mark on my arm. Yep, it turned out i was that focused on us kissing that he managed to lift my sleeve up to reveal the red mark.  
'That was a horrible move to do' I said.  
'But you got to admit it was a good technique'He smiled as he inspected the mark.  
I pulled my arm away from him and put my sleeve back down.  
'Dont hurt him'  
'I'll hurt him like he hurt you' He says.  
'See this is why i didnt want to show yo-'  
'Dont worry, he wont even know what's _hit_ him' Tyler joked and walked back into the classroom with me following behind him. All that went through my head the whole time was Cayd's last sentence "Your not always going to be around,i'll get her when she's alone". I just knew as soon as he said that, i was in trouble.

**Sorry it took me long to update! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	55. Just One Lie!

Chapter 55 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I had drove back to my new house, Mine and Barry's knew felt weird really, i mean the only houses i used to go to in Morganville was the Glass house and my mum's house. But fortunately they moved. All that was on my mind was telling Barry about the divorce papers. He would flip if he found out that Shane doesn't want to sign them. Maybe i should just not tell the truth...maybe i should tell a little white lie.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. Our house was big, in fact it was bigger than our last house in the old town.I placed my keys in the small pot and made my way to the kitchen.  
'Hey sweetie' I smile and kiss Barry on the lips.  
'Hey, how was your day?' He asked.  
'It was good actually, how was work?' I question.  
'Boring, as usual' He sighed.  
'Cant be that bad' I said.  
'So erm...how did it go?' Barry asks.  
'How did what go?' I question. I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
'The divorce papers? Did he sign them?'Barry asked god what do i do? Tell the truth and cause another argument or tell a lie and make everything ok for a while?.  
'Claire?' He said.  
I sighed 'I didnt ask he had that argument with Anna and stuff i thought he would still be in a mood, i dont want to catch him in a bad mood because then he might not sign them' I lied.I didnt think he would believe me, but then he smiled.  
'Good point' He says.  
I sighed in relief 'Oh god i thought you would be mad with me'  
'No dont be silly, this is probably hard for you too' He says.  
'It ...whats for tea?' I asked.  
'Taco's?' He suggested.  
'Taco's it is. Carrie will be in from school soon anyway so best get it all ready' I said.I grabbed all the ingredients i needed and started cooking. This was the first time we would all be having tea in this house so, make it special but original. Barry had started chopping the tomato and i started grating some cheese and stuff. Barry did look happy, maybe because he still thought that Shane was going to sign the papers. I just hope he doesn't find out the truth about it,because then that would just be yet another disaster.

Carrie's P.O.V

It was the end of school and me,Tyler,Josh and Hailey was all walking home. The boys was arguing about which football team was better and me and Hailey was talking about dance.  
'-I think that we should dance together. It would be good, ballet dancing vs street dance.' Hailey suggested.  
'Yer like on those dance films and they win the competition at the end , and the become the best dancers in history?' I laugh.  
'Exactly, we can make it Carrie, we can make it' Hailey joked.  
'What can you make?' Josh said.  
'I can make you moan' Hailey joked.  
'Baby you already did that' Josh smiled.  
'Yer maybe in your dreams pretty boy' Hailey said.  
'Oh dont worry you are in my dreams' Josh says.  
'Shame really your not in mine' Hailey jokes.  
'I wish there was like some kind of Dream capture when it records your dreams and stuff then you can watch them back' I all looked at me like i was crazy.  
'What? That would be awesome' I said.  
'She has a point' Hailey admitted.  
'Thank you Hailey'  
'No problemoo' She says. As we came near Hailey's street we stopped at the top of it.  
'I have to go to my new house today, Soo i'll see you all tommorow' I said.  
'I'll walk you down'Tyler says.  
'No, i'm fine' I smile.  
'I'll walk you down'He repeated.  
'But then you'll be walking on your own' I pointed out.  
'No, Josh walks Hailey down and then i'll meet him at the bottom of Hailey's street' Tyler told me.  
'Your sure?'I ask.  
'Josh, you gonna walk Hailey down?'Tyler asked him  
'Yep' Josh says popping the P.I saw Hailey smile a bit then.  
'Oh well come on a good time guys' I smiled at Hailey before walk away with Tyler down my street.

Josh's P.O.V

I'm actually alone with Hailey, usually she's with Carrie but nope, i have her now. I do really like Hails, i have done for a while. Before Carrie came i had never really talked to her that much, the only times i did talk to her was in English when we got put partners. So i will make the most of this.  
'So what do you think of Tyler and Carrie?' Hailey asked me.  
'I think there good 's happy with her' I said.  
'I know so is Carrie.I think its so cute' She smiled.  
I smiled at her 'So, do you think you could ever find someone like that?'  
'What do you mean?' She asked.  
'Well Carrie and Tyler do nearly everything together. Do you think you could be like that with a boy?' I question.  
'Yer totally,i think its cute. I mean i'm surprised no ones really noticed that there dating yet'Hailey said.  
'They make it obvious dont they?' I laughed.  
' about you, could you be like that?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'Yer whatever'  
She laughed 'Oh your so romantic'  
'Thank you Hailey'I smiled. We stopped outside her gate.  
'Okay this is where i live' She told me.  
'Nice house' I say looking at it.  
She laughed 'Thank you Josh'.I smiled a her for moment, until i realized how long i was looking at her for.  
I cleared my throat 'So,i'll see you tomorrow'  
'Yep, see you tomorrow' She said.  
'Good' I said and kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and looked down.  
'See you later' She giggled.  
'Bye' I said and watched her walk down the path that leaded to her house. She glanced back at me one last time before walking into her house and shutting the door.I sighed to myself and walked to the bottom of her street and waited for whole time i had a grin on my face.

Carrie's P.O.V

'Do you think they will get together?' I asked Tyler.  
'Yer' He said.  
'Really? Me too' I smiled.  
'Josh has liked Hailey for ages' Tyler said.  
'Oh my god, so has Hailey' I said.  
'Well then they are going to be happy' He laughed.  
'Awh, that is so cute' I say.  
'Why is that cute?'  
'Relationships are cute' I said.  
'Not all of them' He sighs.  
'Well your cute to me' I smile.  
He frowned 'When?'  
'Just the things you say and the stuff you do' I told him.  
'I dont realize' He said.  
'Well i do'I say.  
'Yer you would, girls are like that.'He sighed.  
'Were not that bad' I argued.  
'Oh you really are' He laughed.  
'Well you like it' I said.  
He raised his eyebrow 'Do i?'  
'Oh well if that's how you feel' I say and walk on faster. But he picked me up for beind and spun me around.  
'Tyler! Put me down' I giggled.  
'I might just carry you all the way to your house' He said.  
'Fine, saves me walking'I joked.  
He put me down 'Nah can walk'  
'Was i too heavy for you?' I laughed.  
'No your very light'He tells me.

We had stopped right outside my house now.  
'So, this is where we go our separate ways' I laughed.  
'Shame really' He smiled.  
'Well, thanks for walking me.' I said.  
'No problem, me and Josh will come in the morning' He told me.  
'Okay' I said and kissed him.  
'See you later' He laughed.  
'Bye' I said and walked down the path to my house.  
'Wait Carrie!' He said.  
I turned around 'What?'  
'Come here' He said. I walked over to him and he kissed me again.  
'Ok bye' He said.  
I laughed 'Is that all you wanted to do?'  
'Yep, now bye' He said. I sighed and walked back down the path again.  
'Carrie!' He yelled again. I laughed and walked back up to him.  
'Yer?'  
'Erm...i dont know i just wanted you to come here' He admitted.  
'Tyler, goo home' I laughed.  
'Ok i'm going'He smiled.I walked back down to the front door.  
'Carrie!'He shouted time i couldn't stop laughing, in fact i couldn't get my words out because i was laughing that much.  
'Cant help being funny' He joked.  
'What...now' I giggled. So he kissed me again, but longer than last time.  
'I'm going now' He said.  
'Ok' I say and walked back to the house.  
'Oh Carrie!He called out.  
'Oh Tyler'I say and walk back to him.  
'Come here' He says and kissed me _again_.  
'Ok are you going now?' I asked  
'Yer i'm really going now' He said.  
'Ok...bye' I smile.  
'See you tomorrow Carrie' He said and started walking off.I walked down the path slowly, in case he called me again

'Carrie!'I that voice this time his voice was more deeper and serious.  
I laughed 'Tyler seriously its gonna get dark so-' I was cut off by something hitting my head and then it all went black.

**Oh...someone hit Carrie. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	56. All Tied Up!

Chapter 56 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Tea was ready and set on the table and i was waiting for Carrie to get home. She was late...very late and i was getting too worried. But to be honest she's probably forgot to come here today and has gone to the Glass fact she's probably over there right now having tea...or her and Tyler are out still. But i still had that irritating voice in the back of my head that was telling me that something was wrong.I sighed and checked the time again.

'Claire if your so worried...ring her' Barry said.  
'Do you think i should? Because she could be at Shane's' I say.  
'Better knowing where she is then not knowing' He told me.  
'Ok' I said and picked up my phone.I pressed the green phone and waited for Carrie to pick up...but she didnt.I tried again, and again and it just went straight to voice mail.  
'She isnt answering' I tell Barry.  
'Then ring Shane ask him if she's with him' Barry said. I searched for Shane on my phone and rang him. He picked up on the second ring.

**'Lo?'He said.  
'Shane is Carrie at yours?'I asked him.  
'Carrie? No she should be with you...why?'He questions.  
'She hasnt come home yet'I say.  
'Have you tried calling her?'  
'Yer, but it went to voice mail'  
'That's not good, especially when its quite dark'He sighed.  
'Yer thanks for the support Shane, did Tyler and Josh walk home with her?' I ask.  
'Erm...1 sec'He said. I heard Shane shout Tyler over.  
'Here i'll pass him on' Shane said.  
'Hello?'Tyler said.  
'Tyler its Claire, did you walk home with Carrie?' I ask.  
'Yer why?'  
'She hasn't come home yet' I say.  
'Well i set her to the gate,in fact she was right outside the front door when i left her'Tyler told me.  
'Well she hasn't come home' I say.  
'Have you tried getting in touch with her?'He questions.  
'Yer it just went to voice mail' I sighed.  
'Oh...Well i dont know why she hasn't come in.I walked her right to your house'He tells me.  
'Okay i'm coming round. Tell Shane i'll be there in a minute' I say.  
'Ok bye'Tyler said and then he hung up.**

'What's going on?'Barry asks.  
'I'm going round there, will you stay here in case she comes home?'I question.  
'Of course i will, just call me if you find out anything'He smiles.  
'Thank you'I say and kissed him before grabbing my coat and phone and heading out the door.  
I practically jumped into my car and started the engine as quick as i speeded of to the Glass house as fast as i could.

I pulled up right outside the house, and zoomed out the sprinted over to the front door and banged on was the one to answer the door.  
'Come in'He said and opened the door wider for me.I stepped inside and walked straight into the living room.  
'What's going on?'Eve asked.  
'Carrie, she hasn't come home yet'I told her.  
'What and you dont know where she is?'Eve questioned.I shook my head and she hugged me.  
'Oh CB she'll be fine'Eve assured me.  
'I hope so.'I say and turn to Tyler 'So the last time you saw her was when you walked home with her?'I ask him.  
'Yer, i walked her to the gate, and then left'He says.  
'And no one can get in touch with her?' I shook their head.  
'Oh my god.'I sigh and sit down on the couch.  
'Claire she's probably out at a friends house or something and her phones dead. She be home soon'Shane tells me.  
'I hope so'I said and then the full room went into silence.

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up in a very large but dim room.I looked around to see if anyone was here but i was 's when the pain struck my head and i whined and went to touch the hurting i couldn't move my arms, i looked down at the ropes that was holing my arms down.  
'Shit' I said and tried wriggling out of there was tied too tight for me to even move them.I looked around the room again to see if i could find anything useful but the only thing in this room was me and two was on the left side and one was on the right.I turned my head to looked behind me and saw that nothing was there but darkness.  
'Oh my god i'm going to die'I said out loud.  
'I wouldn't let that happen'A familiar voice said.  
My head snapped up 'Cayd! Oh thank god, help me out of these ropes'  
He shook his head 'I cant do that'  
'What?Why?'I asked.  
'Because i want you too listen to me first and then i'll let you go'He said.  
'Cayd, i cant concentrate on anything your saying if i'm tied up'I tell him.  
'Then your gonna have to try'He said and sat down in front of me.  
'Did you tie me to this chair?'I asked him.  
'Yer'  
'Why?'  
'Because i knew you wouldn't listen to me, you would try to escape or something'He said.  
'Couldn't you have just talked to me like a normal person would?Instead of tying me to a chair?'I asked harshly.  
He sighed 'I'm the sooner i tell you what i need to tell you then i can untie me.  
'Well then hurry up!'I said.  
'Carrie, i know before i said that it would you just be okay to be friends but...i cant stop thinking about never leave my mind, and every time i see you at school you immediately put a smile on my face'He admitted.  
I sighed 'Cayd. That's really sweet but i'd rather sort this out when i'm not tied to a just untie me and we can talk about this.'  
'Wait i'm not done'He said.  
'Cayd please'I say.  
'You dont understand dont know what its like to really like someone and then hear nearly every boy talk about you.'He sighs.  
'They talk about me?'I asked.  
' all have crushes on you, your one of the hottest girls'He told me.  
'Are you just saying that too sweet talk me?'I question.  
'No!You can ask anyone'He says.  
'No i believe you untie me now?'  
He ignored me and carried on speaking 'So when i hear other boys talking about you i just feel so much anger. So you can imagine what i feel like if i see a boy even touch you'  
'Cayd i appreciate you being protective but please just let me out of this chair'I begged.  
He sighed 'Just hear me out'  
'How can i fucking hear you out when i'm tied to a fucking chair!'I yelled at him.  
He stared at me and then sighed again 'Okay, but please dont try to run away'  
'I wont'I said. He smiled as he got up and walked behind me to loosen the ropes.I could feel him tying to untie the knots when i heard a door slam.

'I wouldn't do that if i was you'Sebastian said.  
'Sebastian?What are you doing here?'I question.  
'Dont untie them Cayd' Sebastian ordered.  
'Why not she said she wouldn't run'Cayd says.  
Sebastian laughed 'And you believe her?She was probably going to run the minute you let the ropes drop to the ground'  
'I wasn't' I lied.I was going to run, Cayd was probably going to kill me or something.  
'Cayd dont untie her'Sebastian said again. Then i felt Cayd let go of the ropes and step away.  
'Just let me go!'I begged.  
'Now now Carrie only wanted a chat'Sebastian chuckled.  
'Look Cayd has told me everything he need to say, so there's no other reason for me too be here'I said.  
'Oh but there see Cayd might have said what he needs to say but, have you told him everything you need to say?' Sebastian questions.  
'What are you talking about?'I asked.  
'Why dont you tell Cayd all about your precious...Tyler' He said running his finger down my arm.  
'Tyler has nothing to do with this'I snap.  
'Oh but he has everything to do with see Cayd,Tyler and Carrie have grown very close doesn't care what your telling her'Sebastian told him.  
'Cayd, please just untie me'I pleaded.  
'You have just poured your heart out to her, but yet every word you just said meant nothing to her.' Sebastian tells him.  
'That's not true!Cayd dont listen to him'I said.  
'I bet she's laughing at you deep inside' He said.  
'Why are you saying this?I thought you had changed your ways?'I say to Sebastian.  
'People never change my dear, you should no that'He smiles.

'He's right'Cayd said.  
'What?'I ask.  
'You and dating arnt you?'Cayd asked.I just stared at him, not wanting to answer his question.  
He sighed 'When i saw you in the corridor, and Tyler shoved me off you. I saw you two kiss before you went into your lesson'  
'I'm sorry Cayd, i didnt know how you felt.I didnt know that you was going to say that you liked me.'I say.  
'Seeing him kiss you like that, made me feel so angry. That should of been me, i should be the one kissing him'Cayd said.  
'Cayd please dont be angry, we can sort this out'I said.  
He shook his head ' we cant, i had to go through that pain of watching the one i love, love someone i want you both to go through the exact same pain i did'  
'What are you going to do?'I ask.  
'Oh i have an idea'Sebastian said handing Cayd a it wasn't just any phone...it was my phone. 'Why dont you ring him?' Sebastian suggested.  
'No dont! Please he has nothing to do with this, its me who you should hurt not him!'I yell.  
'You both deserve to be hurt!You dont realize how much pain you put me through!'Cayd yelled.  
I flinched at his tone 'Please Cayd, dont do this'I sobbed.  
He shook his head at me and pressed some buttons on my phone.  
'I'll put it on speaker'Cayd smiled. I prayed for Tyler to not answer, but unfortunately he picked up on as soon as it began ringing.  
'Carrie!Where the hell are you?Everyone's worried'Tyler's worried voice echoed the room.  
'Hello Tyler'Cayd said as Sebastian circled i could think of was how i may of put Tyler into trouble.

**I'm going to leave it there!Do you hate me:)? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	57. Phone Calls!

Chapter 57 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

We had all been trying to get in touch with Carrie for ages had called Barry like a thousand times and he said there was no sign of her. Hailey hadn't seen her since Josh walked her.

'No ones seen her.I'v rang everyone'Claire sighed.  
'Yer think positive, she's probably out at common grounds or something and she's got talking to some girl'Josh said.  
'I just want to know she's okay'Claire says and sat down had been pacing around the room for ages.  
'Claire please sit down' Shane said.  
'No'She snapped.  
'Claire, its putting me of k?Sit down,Carrie will be fine'Shane told her.  
'And how do you know that? Do you know where she is?'Claire yelled.  
'Dont take this out on me!'Shane yelled back.  
'How are you so relaxed?Does Carrie mean nothing to you?'Claire questioned.  
'She means everything, but you thinking negative thoughts isnt helping any of sit down'Shane tells her.  
'No.I feel better stood up'She sighed and checked his phone.  
'No messages'He said and put his head in his hands.  
'Same here'Dad sighs.  
'I got nothing'Mum announced.  
'Me too'Josh said.  
'She always has her phone on her'Claire stated  
'Its probably low battery'Shane says.  
'But she charges it like every night,it should be full'Claire said.  
'Claire 'll be okay'Shane told her.  
'But what if she's not?What if she's lying in a d-'Claire was cut of by my phone ringing.  
Caller ID:_**Carrie**_. I accepted the call and spoke straight away.

**'Carrie!Where the hell are you?Everyone's worried' I said.  
'Hello Tyler'A males voice was familiar but i just couldn't figure out who it was.  
'Who's this?' I asked.  
**'Put it on speaker' Dad told me. I clicked the speaker button and turned the volume up **so **everyone could here.**  
'Guess'The voice said.  
'Look just tell me who you are'I ordered.  
'Wow im surprised you dont recognize my voice after today's event'  
'What? Will you just put Carrie on?I havnt got time for this'I said.  
'Okay,okay.I'll tell you who i am'The voice chuckled.  
'Well go on then'I say.  
'Its Cayd'The voice told me.  
'Cayd?Why have you got Carrie's phone?I asked.  
'Well why else would a boy have a girls phone?' He laughed.  
'I dont know, why dont you tell me'  
'Well she's been with me for a while now'He tells me.  
'Ok, can you pass her on now?'  
'No'He said.  
'Why?'I asked.  
'Well she's a bit...tied up right now so she cant come to the phone'He said.  
'Cayd i am not messing around right now, pass Carrie on'I demanded.  
'I cant'He said.  
'Cayd is she even there with you?'I question.  
'Of course she is'He said.  
'Then prove it'I say.  
'Fine...Carrie? Could you please tell Tyler your okay?'Cays asked i didnt hear her voice.  
Cayd sighed 'Will you please just get her to talk?'He asked all we heard was a slapping noise and Carrie scream.  
'Ow you bastard!'She screeched.  
'Does that give you enough proof?'Cayd asked.  
'Cayd where are me'I said.  
'No can do'He says.  
'Why?Cayd why are you doing this?'I question.  
'Are you really that dumb?'He asks.  
'Yes now tell me'I ordered.  
'So you dont realize how hard it is for me to watch you and Carrie being all lovey-dovey?'He asked.  
What the hell are you on about?'  
'You dont understand how hard it is for Carrie with **_**you**_** just makes me so angry'He told me.  
'Why does that make you angry?'I ask.  
'Because it does!Seeing you hugging her and kissing her...that should be dont deserve it'He yells.  
'What i dont deserve Carrie?Why's that?'  
'Because you could have any other girl in this you have to choose the one girl i like'  
'You like Carrie?'I question.  
He laughed 'Have you only just figured that out? Of course i do, i practically love her.'  
'Cayd i'm sorry you feel that way man but we need to know where you are worried about her'I tell him.  
'Well then can let her worry, i am not done with her yet' Cayd said.  
'What does that mean?'I question.  
He chuckled 'Well that's private if you know what i mean'.I could see Shane tense up along with Michael.  
'You wont touch her'I said.  
He laughed 'Wont i?'  
'Cayd i swear if i see one scratch on Carrie i will ki-'. Cayd cut me of.  
'Alright i wont touch her...but if she wanted to then i arnt going to stop her'He admits.  
'She wouldn't dare touch you'I said.  
'Oh she would'He says.  
'And i she doesn't?'I ask.  
'I will make her!Carrie is mine!Not yours, not anyvones but mine you hear?'He after that all i heard was footsteps and then Cayd shout out in pain and Carrie screamed.**

**'Cayd?'I said.  
'Wrong'A different voice says.  
'Who is this?'I asked.  
'No one that you would like to know'He said.  
'Where is Carrie?'I question.  
'She's safe now dont worry.'  
'Where are you?'  
'I wont tell you'The male voice said.  
I sighed in frustration 'Will you just tell me?'  
'No!That Cayd boy thinks he can have he is wrong she is for me, not him...or you for that matter'He hissed.  
'Who the fuck is this?'I asked.  
The guy completely ignored my question and carried on speaking 'She is mine, her body belongs to smell is my drug and her blood is my energy'.  
'She doesn't belong to you'I told him.  
He chuckled 'She will do soon, whether she likes it or not'  
'Why are you doing this?'I asked.  
'Because Carrie Collins is meant for me, and i wont let stupid little humans like you get in my way'He said.  
'You will never be with her'I tell him.  
He laughed 'Good bye for now Tyler Glass' and with that he hung up. I stared at the phone in shock.**

'He's a vampire' Dad announced.  
'What?'I asked.  
'The guy that was just on the phone, he was a vampire'Dad told me.  
'How do you know?'I asked.  
'He said "her blood is my energy" and he also called you a human'Dad quoted.  
'So your telling me that a vampire is with Carrie right now, and is probably planning on doing things to her'I said.  
'Tyler'Mum said.  
'I'm right arnt i?'I asked dad.  
'I dont know'He says.  
'Yes you do, your just not admitting it' I state.  
'Tyler, Carrie is a strong girl, i recon she would be able to keep him off for a while'Mum assured me.  
'Are you kidding me?A Vampire has got her and you think that she would be able to handle him?'I yelled.  
'Tyler calm down'Dad said.  
I looked at Shane 'Arnt you going to say something?'  
Shane looked me in the eyes 'Your is with a vampire, and he will be wanting to do stuff with her'  
'Shane!'Mum snapped at him.  
'So we need to find her fast before anything happens' Shane says and get up.  
'Where are you going?'Claire asked him.  
'Out, i'm going to look for Carrie'He answered.  
'I'm coming with you'I said and went to put my shoes on, then i quickly put on my coat.  
'You both go in car and i'll run'Dad said.  
'And what about us?'Mum asks.  
'You all stay here' Dad says putting his coat on.  
'Nope i'm had a deal with me and i'm going to remind her.I'll be back soon'Claire said and went to walk out, but Shane stopped her.  
'You stay here'He ordered.  
'No, and you cant make soon as you go i'm walking straight out that door.'Claire told him.  
Shane sighed 'Claire i dont want anything happening to you as well'  
'And it she's my daughter too, and i will do anything to get her back.I'll be back soon'Claire says and grabs her car keys before headed out the front door.

'Lets go'Michael says and the three of us headed out into the night. Me and Shane got in the car and he immediately started the engine and drove of.  
'Thank you for being honest'I said to him.  
'Honest?You deserve too know who Carrie is with and what danger she's in' Shane says.  
I laughed 'Try telling my dad that'  
'He's just trying to protect you' Shane told me.  
'Well i dont need it, sooner we find Carrie the better'I said, and after that non of us i wasn't in the mood too, all that was on my mind was Carrie and that _vampire._I just hope she can keep him of her for a while.

**So the tension is building...Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	58. We Know Where You Are!

Chapter 58 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what just happened. Sebastian just practically threw Cayd across the room. Why? I thought them two had set this whole thing up. He soon answered my questions when he started saying that i was all his and everything. That creeped me out especially when he said that my body belongs to him and my blood gives him energy? First of all he will never "have" my body and second of all he has never had my blood before, so how can he know if my blood is his energy?

'You will never be with her' Tyler said.  
Sebastian laughed 'Good bye for now Tyler Glass' Then he hung up.

Sebastian turned to me and smiled 'It seems like your precious _Tyler _does care for you, he sounded oh so worried'  
'Can you blame him?'I asked.  
'No he should understand soon why i did this'Sebastian said.  
'No he should!No one will ever see why you are doing this'I say.  
'But you will'He smiled.  
'Oh yer course i will'I said as he walked behind me.  
He leaned down and whispered in my ear 'Oh trust me Carrie you will'.  
'Ow'Cayd croaked.  
'Oh looks like humans _can_ survive alot' Sebastian slowly got up,using the wall for support.  
He turned to Sebastian 'Why did you do that?'  
'Do what?'Sebastian asked innocently.  
'You fucking threw me against the wall!'Cayd yelled.  
'Oh i didnt push you that hard'Sebastian says.  
'Yer maybe to you'Cayd said.  
'And so what if it hurt you?Your not going to do anything are you?'Sebastian asked.  
'Sebastian there was no reason for you to do that.I was on the phone to Tyler, you said that i could say whatever i wanted and take as long as i wanted!'Cayd told him.  
'Yes well i lied'Sebastian both stared at each other for a moment before i spoke.  
'Whats going on? Cayd what do you mean that he let you talk to me as long as you wanted?'I questioned.  
Cayd sighed 'When Tyler pushed me off you and you both walked away. Sebastian saw you too...kissing and stuff. Sebastian saw how jealous i was and made a deal with me, he said that if i brought you here then i could have as long as i wanted with you'  
'What and you didnt ask him why he chose this place or anything you just said deal?'I asked.  
'No. I did ask him why he chose this place and he told me that you two was already meeting here anyway.'Cayd said.  
'Well that was a big fat lie. Also can you explain why i'm tied up and why you knocked me out?'I asked.

'Well we both knew that you wouldn't follow. Sebastian suggested that i knocked you out.I did say no but Sebastian persuaded me, he kept asking how much i wanted you and how far i would go for you. I proved him how much i liked you by knocking you out and bringing you here.I know it was a very stupid thing to do and you might not think i like you because i did this but i really do like you'Cayd explained.

'So why am i tied up?'I questioned.  
'Because Sebastian said that as soon as you woke up you would do a runner, and so he suggested that i tied you up and then untie you once i have said what i gotta say'Cayd tells me.  
'If Sebastian told you to jump of a cliff would you do it?'I asked.  
He frowned 'No why?'  
'Then why the fuck did you let him boss you around like? You must of realized at one point that what your doing is a bad thing'I yelled.  
'Carrie i'm sorry, but you dont understa-'  
'No Cayd you dont understand! Your telling me if you had a girlfriend and you was all happy with them and then next minute your being knocked out by the guy who agreed on being friends, you wouldn't be angry?'I shouted.  
'I know i see your side, but you need to see my side too'He said.  
'No!No i dont need to and i wont listen either'I told him.  
Sebastian laughed 'Well Cayd looks like you've blown your chances'  
Cayd turned to him 'You planned this didnt you'  
'Of course i did.'  
'But why?'Cayd asked.  
'Because Carrie is mine. No one else can have her, and so i needed to get hold of her. All i needed to do was get a very gullible human who likes her...like you.I got you to bring her here and tie her up, but now that's done i dont need you. Thanks for helping me'Sebastian says.  
'But what are you going to do to Carrie now you have her?'Cayd asked.  
'Well i will help her see her true love for me and then let it go from there'Sebastian answered.  
'Your sick in the head'Cayd says.  
'Yes well so are you.I mean who actually knocks their lovers out and ties them up?'Sebastian questioned.  
'You made me!'Cayd yelled.  
'No you had a choice whether to listen to me or chose listen'Sebastian snapped.  
'Well i'm not going to listen anymore'Cayd said and went to walk out, but Sebastian stopped in.  
'Your not leaving now, you could tell anyone where we are and i'm not risking it' Sebastian hissed and pushed Cayd back into the wall. Well looks like were both trapped.

Shane's P.O.V

We had been out for had rung Michael but he still hasn't found her, he then called Eve but she hasn't returned home and Claire wasn't picking up.I could tell how worried Tyler was, and it made me want to smile in some and Carrie reminded me of me and Claire,i dont know why they just did.

'I dont think we've been down that street'Tyler said.  
'Tyler, we've been down every street'I pointed out.  
'Then we double check'He said.  
'You know what?I dont think she's going to be down any streets, if anything someone will have her inside some building somewhere'I told him.  
'Like warehouses?'Tyler asked.  
'Exactly'I said.  
Tyler sighed 'But we cant check every place there is.'  
'I know, which makes this even harder'I say.  
'I wish there was someone who knew everything about this town' Tyler sighed. That's when the idea hit me.I pushed down on the breaks and spun the car around to head the other way.  
'What the hell Shane!'Tyler yelled.  
'I know how to find out where Carrie is'I told him.  
'Really?How?Where are we going?'He questioned.  
'We are going to see Frank'I smiled.  
Tyler frowned 'Frank?Isnt that...your dad?'  
'Lets not go there with dad shall we?Lets just focus on Carrie'I tell him and carried on driving to Mrynin's Pitt.

When we got there Tyler practically jumped out the car.I locked the car and we both ran to Mrynin's place.I banged on the door until he opened it.  
'What!'He was wearing black shorts with a yellow top...and bunny slippers.  
'We need to speak to Frank...now'I said and pushed past him.  
'How dare you barge into my lab like that!I dont know who you think you are!'Myrnin said.  
I just ignored him 'Frank!Frank!Come out,come out where ever you are'.Then i saw it, Frank's ghostly image float from out of the wall and hover over to me.  
'What's wrong?'He asked.  
'Its Carrie, she's missing, some vampire has got her and we cant find her'I explain to him.  
'When did this happen?'He asked.  
'Just after everyone went home from school, she's been missing for hours'I told him.  
'Alright 1 second i'll see if i find anything' He all stood there staring at him, hoping that he would find her.

Minutes must of gone by but Frank soon spoke up 'I'v got something. She's in a warehouse right near the town border.  
'Okay thanks'I said and grab Tyler's arm.  
'Call Michael tell him where were heading, tell him to go there as well' I ordered him.  
We both got back in the car and Tyler took out his phone and dialed Michael.  
'Dad!We know where Carrie is!'Tyler told him.  
'Speaker'I pressed the speaker button.  
'Where is she?'He asked.  
'In a warehouse right near the town border'Tyler said.  
'Right are you heading there now?'Michael asked.  
'Yer, Shane said to go there as well' Tyler says.  
'I'm on my way'Michael said and hung up.  
'Ok try getting in touch with Claire,and tell her that we know where she is'I told him. He nodded and went back to his phone.I sighed to myself, this is going to be one hell of a night.

Claire's P.O.V

I had finally made it at Amelie's those guards that she has are just too protective, about five of them checked if i had any weapons on i knocked on her door i heard her speak.  
'Come in'She said.I stepped straight into her office and shut the door behind me.  
'Hello young Claire, what can i help you with?'She asked.  
'Its Carrie, she's missing.'I told her.  
'How long has she been missing?'She asked me.  
'Since they all came home from school.'I replied.  
'And why are you telling me this?'She questions.  
'Because we have a deal, my family are protected as long as i stay here'I reminded her.  
She smiled 'Your right i did agree on that there is nothing i can do about this situation.'  
'Of course you can! You could tr-'Amelie cut me of.  
'Dont doubt me!'She yelled.  
'Amelie the person who's taken her is a vampire, there's so much you can do about this'I tell her.  
'If you know who the vampire is, i could find out where they if you dont then i cant do anything until you do tell me who it is that's taken her.'She told me.  
'What happens if we do find out who it is?'I asked her.  
'Then they will be punished'She answered.  
'Fine'I say and walk out the office.I made my way past all the guards and back to my car, as soon as i got in my car i checked my phone.  
_**8 missed calls from:Shane and Tyler.**_  
I tried to call Shane but there was no answer, so i tried Tyler who picked up on the first ring.  
'Claire! We know where Carrie is!'He said.  
'Where?'I asked.  
'In a warehouse near the town border'He told me.  
'Okay i'm on my way there, i'll call you when i get there'I tell him and hung up.I quickly started the car and drove full speed to the town border._Please be okay Carrie darling, please be okay _i thought. All i had to do was find the warehouse she is in, kick the vampires butt and then take her, easy right?But i think we all know that its really not.

**So they have now found out where Carrie is! I wanted to be some kind of reason why Cayd and Sebastian planned this. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	59. More Warehouses!

Chapter 59 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Me, Shane, Michael and Tyler had all decided to meet up near this statue.I dont know why they chose that place but i went along with it. They said the statue was of a man and around it was water, you know like a fountain. Boys,they choose the most dramatic places.

I was driving around for about 10 minutes before i saw Michael's car. I parked my car behind his.I got out the car and looked around, the place looked abandoned. There was not one person in sight, and you could see shops with the closed sign in the window.

'Claire?'I heard Tyler shout.I turned around and saw Tyler, with Michael and Shane...and the man statue.  
'Hey sorry i took along, where's Carrie?'I asked.  
'She's in one of the warehouses around here.'Michael said.  
'Right, so why did you pick this place to meet up?'I asked him.  
'Well Eve is coming here with Josh since there know where this statue is, and because most of the warehouses around here are just down those streets' Michael told him and pointed to a very dark and scary street.  
'Where's Eve and Josh now?'I asked.  
'Right there'Tyler said and nodded over to Eve's car. They both jogged over to us.  
'Here Collins your bag of weapons'Eve said and threw a black bag at Shane.  
Shane grabbed it and opened it 'Great, did you already get some things out of this?'  
'Only some stakes, but that was all'She told him.  
'Take this'Shane said and handed Tyler a stake.  
'Cheers'Tyler said and smiled down at it.  
'Right so, have we got a plan?'I asked.  
'Yer, you and Eve are going to check the warehouses that are on the left and Josh are going to check to right side and me and Tyler will be checking the ones in the middle' Shane explained.  
'How many warehouses are there?'Josh asked.  
Shane shrugged 'Warehouses were popular back in the likes to keep them i guess'  
'Right'Josh said.  
'Ok lets go'I say and then start walking towards the creepy dark street Michael pointed out earlier. As soon as i stepped foot down that street i felt cold, and i felt a shiver go down my spine.  
'This feels wrong'I said.  
'I know, i feel that too'Eve says. We hooked arms and carried on walking down the would think they would have a lamp post or something to help us humans feel safer, seriously some vampires are just too selfish.

The other side end of the street was was deffinitley lighter and i didnt feel all weird and wrong.  
'Right Eve,Claire go to check them two over there, Josh come with me'Michael grabbed hold of Josh's arm and took him towards a warehouse. There wasn't many, only a few. Which is good because i hate warehouses and we can find Carrie. Shane had already walked off with Tyler towards some other warehouses that looked quite far away.  
'Right lets go'Eve said and we headed towards a small tatty building. We both walked up to the door and tried to open it.  
'Its stuck'Eve said.  
'Boot it open'I say.  
'Why me?'  
'Because you have heavier boots than me'I point sighed and took a few steps back before running up to the door and booting it open.  
'Nice work'I said and high fived her  
'Thanks'She smiled and headed inside. Oh my god i wish i never walked into this building. It smelled rotten, it was like all those horrid smells put into one room.  
'Urgh'I was routing through her bag, and pulled out a torch. I turned it on and started to search the did one side and i did the other...using my phone light.  
'Eve this is the only room'I point out.  
'I know..I dont think she's in here'Eve stated.  
'Okay, lets check the other ones'I said and walked straight out the building.  
Eve walked out and sucked in some fresh air 'That smell was just...ew'  
'Eve, what about that one' I said and point to a huge wooden looked like it had like, 5 rooms in. It was huge, and it looked like a good place to go if you were to kidnap someone.  
'Come on'I say and started walking towards it.I opened the door and it made a loud creaking sound.  
'Can you be any louder?'Eve asked.  
'I didnt mean to'I said and walked inside

This warehouse didnt smell as bad, but it was darker and more pieces was on the floor, clearly people had been in here and ended up smashing some glass i walked further in i saw a big pile of ash, there was some burnt pieces of paper in the pile along with some clothes.  
'Some one had a fire?'Eve asked me looking down at the ash pit.  
'Looks like it'I said.  
'There's some stairs over there i'm going up there you keep looking down here'Eve told me.  
'Alright'I say and searched around for more rooms.I spotted one, right in the corner of the was covers by weeds and stuff but i could probably still open it.I slowly headed towards it, careful not to make any sounds.I stopped right outside the door and looked for any kind of handle, there but wasn't any handle what so ever but the door has open the most tiniest but. Someone had clearly been in this room, which mean that Carrie could possibly be here right now. I took a deep breath before taking hold of the side of the door and swinging it open.  
Nothing was in this at all, not even a chair. It was just a empty useless room, that did not hold my daughter in. Stupid room.I let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to the ash pit.  
'Eve!'I yell.  
'What?'She asked walked back down the stairs.  
'You found anything?'I asked.  
'Nope, nothing at all just a few empty rooms'She said.  
'Same.I think these are the only warehouses on the left side'I tell her.  
'The boys gave us this side so we only have to go into two warehouses. They didnt want us getting into any danger'Eve told me.  
'Why do they do that?Do they think we cannot handle ourselves or something?'I asked.  
'I was thinking that there trying to prove themselves?'Eve suggested.  
'Your probably right'I say as we walked outside again.  
'What do we do now?'She asked.  
'We look for the rest of them'I said.  
'Which ones?Michael or Shane?'Eve questions.  
'Michael'I ask.  
'I'm so glad you said that'Eve smiled and started towards the much scarier Warehouses. This night is going to keep on getting better and better.

Carrie's P.O.V

My wrists were killing me.I had tried to cut the rope with the nail on the side of the chair, you know like those people do in films ?Yer dont try it its a waist of time. I had to be careful now though because i think my wrists are close to bleeding from the friction, and i would rather not have Sebastian go all Vamp mode on me.

'Well isnt this silence peaceful?'Sebastian asked.  
'Shut up'Cayd said.  
'Now now dont get upset because Carrie doesn't want you' Sebastian smiled.  
'You made me do this!Because of you she doesn't even want to look at me!'Cayd says.  
'It was not my fault!'Sebastian snapped.  
'It is!You practically forced me to tie her up!'Cayd yelled.  
'I did not force you i persuaded you!'Sebastian yelled back.  
'Shut up!'I shout, and they both turned to me.  
'My apologise love'Sebastian said.  
'Sebastian do _not_ call me Love ok?'I told him.  
Cayd laughed' And you say she doesn't want me'  
'Shut up Cayd, this is mainly your fault!All you had to say was No to Sebastian and non of us would be in this mess!'I said.  
'Dont say that Carrie, i didnt mean for you too-'  
'Too what?Be tied up in a chair for hours and have a vampire watch my every move?'I ask.  
'Carrie i'm so sorry-'  
'Sorry isnt good enough!'I snap.  
'I was stupid, really stupid.I should have never listened to him, i never meant to hurt you like this'He says.  
'Cayd there is no excuse for this. You should have never knocked me out in the first place, i mean you shouldn't knock anyone out what so ever!'I yell.  
'Carrie please-'  
'No!I dont want to hear it, and i dont think my dad will either once he gets his hands on you'I tell him  
'That wont be necessary. No one will take you away from me Carrie'Sebastian said.  
'Urgh when are you going to get it?I dont want you, i never have and never will accept it' I told him. He zoomed over to me and leaned _too_ close to my neck, we was inches apart.  
'You listen to me Carrie are mine and i will have you as mine, no one will be able to touch you, okay?'He asked.I just stared at him until he stood back up straight and smiled.

'Now that we have that sorted out, how about we talk about some interesting things?Like school, how are you both at school?' Sebastian asked. This guy has some serious problems, one minute he's nice the next he's not, i just hope Shane will be here soon to save me.

Shane's P.O.V

Me and Tyler had searched all the warehouses there was in our area, so we had gone to find the others. Turns out Eve and Claire had done the same thing as we did and they was both with Michael and Josh, who had also checked out every warehouse.

'We have looked everywhere, there not here'Claire said.  
'No they are, Frank said near the towns border'I said.  
'But there are no other warehouses around here Shane!' Claire says.  
'Yes there is, we just have to keep looking'I told her.  
She sighed 'I'm going to ring Myrnin and see if he can ask Frank where Carrie is again'She said and walked away from us as she pulled out her phone.  
'Michael what do we do?'I asked him.  
'I really dont know'He says.  
'There must be some more warehouses around here Shane'Eve said.  
'I dont know Eve'I sighed.  
'Shane!'Claire yelled running up to me.  
'What?'I asked.  
'He said she's right near the old flower shop'She said.  
'Flower shop?'I frown and look at Michael.  
'I know where it is'He said.  
'Then come on lets go!'She said.

Michael was running in front of us and we was all behind him trying to keep up, but he's a vampire so there's really no point in that. He stopped right outside an old yellow painted shop. The lights were not on inside and it had a _closed_ sign on the door.  
'Is this it?'Claire asked as she got her breath back.  
'Yer, so the warehouse should be around here somewhere'Michael says looking around.  
'Dad'Josh says.  
'What?'He asked.  
'I think that's where Carrie is' Josh said and pointed over to a massive ancient building.  
'Come on, lets go' Michael says, we all jogged over there and Michael swung open the door. I stepped inside and looked around. I could hear the skitter of mice echo the room, and our footsteps. There was a whole in the roof, where the rain has come in through.  
'There here'Michael said.  
'How do you know?'I asked.  
'I can feel them...there up stairs'Michael says.  
'Come on' Claire whispered and we all walked up the stairs trying not to make any noise._Please be okay Carrie, please be okay_.

Carrie's P.O.V

No one had spoke for ages.I had been typed up in this chair for what seemed like...forever. Cayd had tried to apologise a few times before but i wasn't having any of it, Sebastian looked like he was enjoying this since he had a smile on his face, that annoyed me, him sitting there watching me every time i breathed. What also annoyed me was how i had no energy left, even thought i had been sat there for like half the day, i could still feel the throbbing pain in my head and my eyelids felt heavy. Grey spots were taking over my vision and it was getting harder and harder to focus on things. I felt my full body try to relax its self as i was begging to fall asleep, but Sebastian's harsh voice snapped me out of my sleeping trance.  
'Someones here'He says.  
'Who?'Cayd asked. Sebastian ran vampire speed towards me and cut the ropes that were around my wrists, he held on to my arm tightly as he glared at the door.  
'Who is here Sebastian?'Cayd asked him. That's when i heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the room.  
'Cayd come here'Sebastian ordered. Cayd stayed where he was.  
'Now!' Sebastian yelled. Cayd He flinched and ran over to him.  
'This is going to be a very interesting scene' I hear Sebastian say under his breath.

Suddenly the door swung open and Michael stood there with Shane by his side. They stepped into the room with Claire and Eve walking in behind them, next person i saw was Josh and then finally Tyler. As soon as i saw him i felt tears sting my eyes. _He came for me, he's actually here for me_. We had locked eyes with each other, where as Sebastian was glaring at Shane.

'Let her go and we wont hurt you' Shane said.  
'How about you go and i wont hurt her'Sebastian said and squeezed my arm even tighter making me wince.  
'Sebastian, let Carrie go before things get nasty'Michael warned.  
Sebastian smiled at Michael 'Michael how nice to see you'  
'Cant really say the same about you'Michael shot back.  
'Sebastian, hand Carrie over to us and let that be the end of it' Shane told him.  
'No!Carrie is for me, here have him'Sebastian yelled and clawed Cayd's arm, making him bleed. He shoved Cayd towards them making them all go to grab him, meanwhile Sebastian picked me up by the waist and tried escaping. But Michael was too fast and blocked his way, Shane had blocked the other door as well so he was trapped.  
Sebastian smiled and sat me down on the floor 'Fine you want to play that game,lets play that game'.He knelt down and took hold of my arm.  
'Get of!'I yelled and tried shoving him of, but it was no use.  
'No! Sebastian let her go' Mum yelled.I felt Sebastian's grip tighten more on my arm, and i'm pretty sure he was stopping my blood form flowing.  
'Dad!'I sobbed.  
'Carrie is mine and always will'Sebastian told them.  
'No Sebastian your nothing you can do about it'Shane said.  
'Dad' Tyler said.  
'Let her go'Michael warned. I was staring at Tyler and he was looking at me with so much worry.  
'I will make her mine, watch me'Sebastian that he leaned his head down to my wrist and bite down, then everything just went black.

**Long chapter for you all :D Oh what's going to happen now? Until next time folks ;) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	60. Hospitals!

Chapter 60 Morganville Vampires!

Michael's P.O.V

'I will make her mine, watch me' Sebastian snarled as he raised Carrie's wrist to his mouth and bite down. Her face went as white as paper and then just...passed out.

'Dad do something!'Tyler yelled.  
'Mark the door'I shouted at Eve and Claire and ran vamp speed over to Sebastian. He had stopped drinking from Carrie and moved out the way also in vamp speed.I can tell he had took quite a bit of blood out of her, even though he had just bite her vampires could drink fast, when there young vampires...like Sebastian.  
I was that focused on looking at Carrie when something hit me and sent me flying.I crashed into the wall.I glared at Sebastian and ran up to him again, as i went to hit him he ducked and then hit me in the back of my head.

I'm glad that this was all in vamp speed, because then Shane,Eve,Claire and the boys would only see blurs and not me getting in vampire fights, they can get really aggressive and violent...and i dont want Tyler and Josh seeing that.  
'Carrie is mine!'Sebastian yelled.  
'She ours!'I shouted and lunged for tried him, he tried to dodge me but this time i caught him, i grabbed hold off his collar .  
'This is assault' Sebastian stated.I laughed and threw his across the room, just like he did with me. As he went to get up again i shoved him back against the wall.  
'You hit me first'I point out.  
'Get off me'He ordered and tried to escape my grip, but with me being older i'm obviously stronger.  
'Oh i'll let go...as soon as Amelie hears about all this and you and her have a little chat'I told him.  
His face dropped and he actually looked terrified 'No. Michael please dont, Amelie she'll-'  
'Amelie will probably kill you'I interrupted.

'Michael!'Eve yelled.  
'What!'I yelled back.  
'You need to get Sebastian out of her. Carrie to needs to get to a hospital fast!'Eve yells.  
'Shit'I mutter and grab Sebastian by the back of his neck and dragged him towards the door.  
'I'll meet you all back at the hospital'I told them and carried on walking with Sebastian.  
'Michael i'm so sorry i-i dont know what come over me, just please dont take me to Amelie'He begged.  
'Bull shit you planned this, you dont kidnapped Carrie _and_ bite her you deserve to face Amelie'I tell him.  
'Michael no please.I didnt mean to hurt Carrie'He says.  
'Do you know what happens when you bite a human Sebastian?'I asked him.  
'I dont know i wasn't thinking straight'He said.  
'Well then let me tell you'I said and stopped walking, i spun him around to face me.  
'When you bite a human you have two choices the first one is that you turn them into a vampire and the second one is you kill them'I explained.  
'Michael i'm sorry-'  
'If Carrie is hurt, then i'll hurt you even more than you hurt her and i wont be the only one either.'I said to him and carried on tried to get out of my grip again but i was too strong.  
I sighed'Sebastian you arnt going to get free'  
'I can try!'He yelled.  
'Stop!'I ordered.  
'No!'He says.  
'Fine, were just gonna have to get to Amelie quicker'I said and took a strong grip on him.  
'W-What are you doing?'He asked.  
I picked him up a bit so his feet wasn't touching the ground.  
'I'm taking you to Amelie'I answered and ran all the way to the founder's building...in vamp speed.

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't move.I was in complete shock. Michael had tuck Sebastian out and is on his way to Amelie . I was stood there staring at my daughters limp body, how could this have happened?Why did it have to be my daughter? I knew what it was like when a vampire bite you, a few vampires have bite me and everyone off them were painful, and knowing that my daughter has to go through all that pain, it just made me angry.

Tyler was the first to run to her, and Josh came straight after, Shane had then come and was hovering over her.  
'Josh go unlock the car door quick'Eve ordered and threw the keys at him. He cached them and sprinted out the room.  
'Shane we need to stop the bleeding'Tyler tells him.  
'Erm, i dont have anything but my coat, that's is too think'He said as he checked himself.  
'Will my top work?'Tyler asked.  
'Yer, quick' Shane took his jacket of him and then Tyler took his Shirt off. He threw it at Shane and quickly put his coat back on.  
'Here i'll put it on her'Eve said and grabbed Tyler top ripped it and tied it around Carrie's wrist.  
'Dont do tie it too tight'Shane told her.  
'I'm not'Eve said. When she was done she stood up along with Shane and Tyler.  
'Shane carry her'Eve ordered. Shane scooped Carrie up in his arm and began walking towards the door, then Tyler followed him.  
'Claire come on 'Eve said and grabbed my hand leaded me out the warehouse and into the car.

'Will she be alright?'Tyler asked looking at her.  
'We dont know'Eve said and started the car. Josh and Tyler was sat in the back, Carrie's head was in Tyler's lap and she was layed down.  
'Where shall i sit?'I asked.  
'Come here'Shane said as he picked me up, he put me on his lap. He then slammed the door shut and Eve immediately started the car and drove to the hospital like a mad man.

**When they got to the hospital...**

We all jumped out the car and Tyler carried Carrie (Ha ha Carried Carrie) Into the hospital. I ran up to the desk and slammed my hands down, the woman behind it jumped and glared up at me.  
'Emergency, my daughter she's been bite'I told her.  
She picked up a phone that was near her 'We have an emergency get down here quick'.She then put the phone. I turned back to Shane and everyone and noticed that they had put her in a trolley, that's when a man came running through the door with 4 other women following him.  
'Where's the emergency?'The man asked.  
'She's here'Shane said. I realized then that the man was a doctor and the women were all nurses, they all ran around the bed and pushed it back through the doors they just came out of.  
'Oh my god'I said and ran after them, they went right down the corridor and turned into this room, one of the nurses shut the door before i could walk in.  
'Claire!'Shane yelled as he walked up to me.  
'She's in there'I sobbed as i pointed at the room.  
'Oh god'I heard Shane say under his breath before taking me in his embrace. As soon as he did that i burst into tears, Shane kept stroking my hair and was telling me that everything was ok.  
'Claire come with me, sit down'Eve said as she took me out of Shane's embrace.

I sat down on the seat that was right opposite the window that was for Carrie's room.I sat down with Eve and Josh and Tyler sat down a couple of chairs down, Michael was lent against the wall and Shane had started pacing the floor.I couldn't find myself to stop crying, and Eve was trying to calm me down but it was no use.  
'So they just shut the door?'Shane asked me.I just nodded.  
'Why cant we go in?'He asked.I shrugged.  
Michael sighed 'Shane she's been bite, they need to help her straight away, has lost quite alot of blood'.  
'But we should be able to go in'Shane said.  
'Shane there trying the help her,the last thing they want is her dad watching there every move and questioning them every second' Michael points out.  
'Well, how long will they be?'He asked.  
'I dont know Shane' Michael told him. Shane let out a frustrated sigh and carried on pasting.I just kept staring at the curtains that that were blocking us to see my daughter. The curtains was a pale blue with no pattern on them. Bit boring actually, but very interesting to stare at.I kept thinking that any minute now a nurse or doctor would walk out the room and tell us some good news, or they would open the window and let me see my poor little girl. But every second that went by was a second wasted, no doctor or nurse came out that room and i dont think they will do for a while.

**Short chapter for you all.I bet you hate me :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	61. Hospital Fights!

Chapter 61 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

We had been waiting for about 1 hour not one nurse or doctor has walked out that room yet.I hate this, this isnt right at all.I should be in there with my baby, they dont even know her, but yet they have more rights to be in there with her. They should at least tell us if she's ok right now, but no they have to make us wait and make us fall to pieces.I know there helping her and there trying to save her life, but all i want to know is if she's ok, that's all.

Shane was still pacing the floor and Michael was still watching him, Eve was sat next to me, she kept trying to calm me down every time i started crying again. Josh and Tyler hadn't talked ever since they came to the hospital, Josh was sat down staring at the floor and Tyler had his head in his hands.

Shane checked his watch, he kept checking it like every 5 seconds.  
'Its been more than an hour'Shane announced.  
'Shane you have to give them time'Michael told him.  
'We have, we gave them more than they should be. She should be out by now' Shane said.  
'Give them time,dont forget there trying to make her better'Michael reminded him.  
'I cant stand this'Shane sighed.  
'She'll be ok Shane, dont worry'Michael says.  
Then it all went quiet again. I hated the silence, it made me feel worse.I guess it was because when someone else was talking i could focus on them for a moment and it takes me away from all the worry...but only for a but, if your busy doing something it seems that time fly's by and that's what i want to happen.I want the time to fly by so then we can see Carrie, she doesn't deserve this, being bite by a vampire should get hurt , it should be him in that room and we should all be at home safe and sound.

At that moment a nurse walked out the room and everyone's eyes fell on her.  
'Is she okay?'Shane asked her.  
'I'm sorry that's not my place to say'She said and tried to walk by him.  
'What do you mean?You'v been in there with her for an hour, you should know how she is'Shane says.  
'I'm sorry, but i really need to get more supplies'She said and walked down the corridor, she opened the door to a small room and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.  
'More supplies?What does that mean?'Shane asks.  
'The have ran out of supplies and so she's getting more'Michael answered.  
'But that must mean that there using too much stuff on her'Shane says.  
'Shane please just let them do there job'Michael said.  
The nurse walked out the room again and shut the was holding a big metal box.  
'What's that?'Shane asked her.  
'Sir i'm sorry but they really need these supplies,the doctor will be out shortly'The nurse told Shane and quickly walked back into the room where Carrie was in.  
'He will be out shorty? How long is that?'Shane asked Michael.  
'I dont know'Michael says.  
Then its back to that painful silence, god this couldn't get any worse, this was the last thing i needed . Shane wasn't going to sign the divorce papers, me and Barry are mostly arguing now, and then now we have Carrie fighting for her life. If i lost Carrie i would loose everything, she is the only thing that keeps me going, so if she goes i would too. What i couldn't get my head around was, why my daughter?Out of all the other girls in this town it had to be my daughter. Before Carrie was born and i used to be dating Shane, i got all the trouble and now that's past onto Carrie, and i hated it.I just wish life was so easy, and i wish for my daughter to be ok.I would do anything for Carrie to be safe, i would give my life away for her if i had that chance, i would take it, any mother would._Please be ok, please please please._

**2 hours later...**

'Its been two hours!The nurse said the doctor will be out _shortly_'Shane yells.  
'Stop yelling, you need to be patient'Michael said.  
'No i need to see my daughter'Shane says.  
'Then your just gonna have to wait!Shouting and yelling isnt going to get you anywhere'Michael told him.  
Shane sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall.

At that moment the room to Carrie's door opened and the doctor stepped out, Shane stood up straight and faced him.  
'Are the parents or guardian for Carrie Collins here?'The doctor asked.  
'Yes' Me and Shane said as i stood up and walked to his side.  
'How is she?'Shane asked.  
'She is doing well for now, but she will have to stay in over night'The doctor told us.  
'So she's going to be ok?'I asked him.  
'Its too soon to say'He says.  
'But nothings wrong with her now right?'Shane asked.  
'Well she is very low on blood, and her heart rate is very low, we've also found blood coming from the back of her head, so we need to look more further into that'The doctor explained.  
'So she's damaged her head?'Shane asks.  
'We dont know, it may be that she's just hit it and its bleeding.'The doctor says.  
'What about if its not just a "hit"'Shane said.  
'Then there's a possibility that she could have damaged her skull or possibly brain'The doctor replied.  
I felt tears sting at my eyes'When can we see her?'  
'You can see her soon,but right now we need to check for more injures and such.'He said.  
'Will there be anything else you need to do?'I asked him.  
'Well she is very weak, so we need to give her some time to regain her strength, when she is strong enough we can then run some tests to see if she's damaged anything in her brain or not'He explains.  
'She will be ok wont she?'I asked him.  
'I'm sorry but its too early to say'He says.  
'Ok thank you doctor'Shane says, the doctor smiled before turning and walking back into Carrie's room.

I walked back to my chair and sat soon as Eve took hold of my hand i burst into tears again.  
'Shh Claire is going to be okay'Eve whispered.  
'Eve he said she could of damaged her brain, that's serious matters'I sobbed.  
'She could off, that means there's a possibility that she hasn't damaged anything'Eve says.  
'He doesn't even know if she is going to be ok'I cried.  
'Its too early to tell, he will know soon dont worry, and we can even see her soon.'Eve told me.  
'What if something bad happens Eve? What if she doesn't make it through and-'  
'That wont happen Claire. You just need to think positive' She says.  
I sighed and stared down at the floor, gently rocking myself so i could calm down, thank god Eve is here, i dont know what i'd do without her.

**1 Hour Later...**

Tyler's P.O.V

I'm going to kill Sebastian and Cayden, they are the reason Carrie is here, this is all there fault. The doctor said that Carrie could have damaged something in her brain, and that is serious.I hate sitting out here, when i could be there with her, holding in her hand. Non of us are not allowed in, not even Claire, her mother.

All i want is for Carrie to be safe, that's all. I wanted to make it all better but i knew i couldn't. This may just be the worst feeling ever, knowing that one of the most people you care about is fighting to stay alive and you couldn't do nothing about it.I just wanted her back in my arms again, or even to kiss her again just like we was before she got kidnapped.I wanted to hear her laugh again and see her smiling, but i just knew that i wasn't going to.

We had been sat here for hours now, and i had stayed in the same position all that time.I was sat leaning forward with my head in my hands, my back was aching and so was my neck, but i didnt move, i couldn't. I guess i was still in shock from what has happened.

No body had talked for ages, not since the doctor came and told us about Carrie. You could hear a pin drop in this corridor if someone dropped one. If Carrie was here she would hate this silence.  
In the background i heard a door open and then slowly swing back again.I turned to the swinging door to see a teenage boy, he looked really familiar,i was staring at him waiting for him to face us, he was looking down the hall so we could just see the back of his head, he slowly turned and faced us all, and his eyes locked with me, my dad must of saw this because he looked over at me.  
I frowned and sat up straight and so did Josh 'Cayden?'.  
Cayden gulped and then turned and limped away from us...fast.I stood up quicker than lighting went to go after him. Josh stood up and followed me.  
'No Tyler stay here'Josh said and tried stopping me but i shrugged him off and carried on walking after him, now nothing was going to stop me from getting to him, he was the reason Carrie is in all this pain,so i'm going to make him know what Carrie is going through.  
'Tyler,Josh what's going on?'Michael asked running after us.I saw Cayden turn around and noticed i was following him,so he took off in a run, i took off running after him.

'Tyler stop!'Josh yelled and tried to stop me i carried on running after Cayden.I did catch up too him as was limping, he had obviously been injured as well but i really didnt care, he deserved it.I grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and dragged him to the floor.  
'Tyler i'm sorry'Cayden said.  
'No your not your gonna pay for what you did to her'I snap and started hitting him repeatedly in his face.  
'Tyler get of him!'Josh yelled and tried dragging me of him.  
'Tyler!'I heard my dad yell, i ignored them all i just carried on hitting Cayden.  
Soon i felt a pair of arms grab on to my waist and then i was being pulled of Cayden.  
'Get off me!'I shouted.  
My dad put me down and blocked me from getting to Cayd.  
'What the hell do you think your doing?'Dad asked me.I noticed Shane had followed dad down here too.  
'That's Cayden, he's the one who kidnapped Carrie!'I yelled tried to get past him.  
Shane turned around to face Cayden and grabbed hold of his collar, he pulled him up of the floor and slammed him into the wall.  
'You! Your to blame for why Carrie is in here?'Shane shouted.  
'Yer he is so let me go!'I ordered.  
'No go back to your mother' Dad told me.  
'No! Get off me'I yelled at him.  
'Josh get here now!'Dad demanded ,Josh then appeared at his side.  
'Take Tyler back to your mother quick'Dad told him and pushed me into Josh, who took a firm grip on me and started dragging me back to where mum was.  
'Josh get of me!'I shouted.  
'Tyler stop this isnt helping anyone'Josh points out.  
'NO Josh Cayden hasn't helped anyone, he is the reason Carrie is in here and your just going to let him get away with it?'I asked him, he had some how managed to get me back over to mum and Claire now.  
'Mum help me'Josh said.  
'Tyler stop'Mum orders me and out her hands on my shoulders.  
'Mum get off'I said.  
'No.'She said sternly.  
'Mum he got Carrie here'I told her.  
'I know, but this isnt the time for you to start fights is it? Carrie needs you here, not punching someones face in the middle of a hospital corridor' Mum tells me.  
'But mum-'  
'I know Tyler its hard and he deserves to be punished but now is not the time'She says.  
I sighed and looked down.

'Go sit back down with Josh'She told me.I nodded and walked back over to my seat and sat down again.A few minutes later dad came back with Shane, it looked like dad was stopping him from going back down the corridor to Cayden, like Josh was with me.  
'Shane stop!'Dad yelled.  
'That fucking kid has the guts too come back here'Shane shouts.  
'Shane please! Leave it for now'Dad says.  
'No i'm going to break his neck!'Shane shouts.  
'You cant touch him!He's just a kid'Dad reminds him.  
'So what you expect me to let him get away with it?'Shane asked.  
'No! Just let me handle it ok?'Dad said.  
'And what are you going to do?'Shane questioned.  
'I'm going to take him to the police, dont bother following me because you could get done for hurting him ok?'Dad says. Shane stared at him for a moment before letting go and stepping away.  
'Thank you'Dad said and turned to Mum 'I'll be back soon'He told her and than walked back down the corridor to look for Cayd.  
'The next time i see him i swear i will-'  
'You wont do anything, please stop complaining'Claire said.  
'Claire that kid was the main reason Carrie is in that room fighting for her life and all you can do is sit there and-'  
'And hope for the best!The last thing Carrie needs is her dad and boyfriend getting put into prison because they assaulted someone!'Claire snapped, Shane sighed in frustration again and began to pace the floor again.

Then everything went back to that dreadful silence, no one spoke for a while until the doctor came back out from the room once again stood up straight.  
'Mr and Mrs Collins?'The doctor said. Claire stood up and walked to Shane side.  
'Yes?'She says.  
'You can come and see her she is still in a deep sleep and she's very weak.'He told her.  
' Is it just us who can enter the room or can we all go in?'Claire asked him.  
'Well its up to you who stays and goes.'The doctor says.  
'Thank you'Claire said.  
'You can go in when the nurses have packed up there things and has left is that ok?'He asked.  
'That's fine thank you'Shane said, the doctor smiled at them again before walking off down the corridor somewhere.  
'Do you want us to go in Claire?'Mum asked.  
Claire nodded 'Yer, i think Carrie would want you all there'  
'Ok then' Mum said and stood up, me and Josh stood up too and walked over to Claire and Shane.

All the nurses walked out the room and gave us all a quick smile before walking the same direction the doctor went.  
'You ready?'Mum asked Claire.  
Claire took a deep breath and nodded 'Yer, come on'.With that we all walked into the room to finally see Carrie again.

**Long chapter! So Cayd actually came to the hospital, he has some balls :) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	62. Too Weak To Be Awake!

Chapter 62 Morganville Vampires

Claire's P.O.V

Carrie's face was as white as snow, it's never looked that pale before,not even when she was ill, there was a few chairs in the room so i took one and placed it right next to her bed.I took hold of her hand and stared at her. That's all i could bring myself to do, just stare at her,seeing her like this was a shock, there was no words to explain how i felt right now.

Shane brought his chair right next to me, he too was watching her.  
'She's so pale'He stated.  
'I no'I say.  
'It reminds me of all those time you went in hospital, you could never keep out of trouble'Shane laughed.  
'Yer because your such a saint'I smiled.  
'Claire she will get better, she's strong'Shane said.  
'I know she is, but seeing her like this is just...'I stopped my sentence there and took a deep breath.I knew if i finished off that sentence i would off started crying again.  
'I know, but we just have to hope for the best' Shane says.

Tyler had moved his chair to the opposite side of the bed and Eve sat next to him.  
'How long will she be asleep for?'Tyler asked.  
'I dont know'Shane replied.  
'Ok' Tyler says.I smiled at him, i thought it was cute how he was so protective over Carrie, i mean he went after Cayden , and even now you can see how much worry he's feeling for her, it reminds me of me and Shane when we was dating, Shane used to be all protective and it was cute but it sometimes got annoying, i told Shane that as well but he still was all i'm your knight in shining armor.

The doctor walked back into the room again.  
'Mr and Mrs Collins?'He says.  
'Yer?'Shane asked.  
'I forgot to say, Carrie should be awake in the next...1 or so, when she does wake up she will be verry weak and it may be take a bit of time for her strength to build up.'  
'Ok'I say.  
'Alright' He smiles and walks back out the room.  
'So we have an hour until she will wake up, does anyone want a drink?'Michael asked.  
'Coffee please'Shane said.  
'Me too please'I say.  
'I'll help you carry them'Eve says.  
Michael turned to Tyler and Josh 'Do you want anything?'  
'No thanks'Josh said.  
'No'Tyler says.  
'Alright then' Michael said and walked out the room with Eve.  
I sighed and leaned back in my chair 'This is going to be a long night isnt it?'  
'Yep'Shane said.I sighed again and checked my phone...7 missed calls:Barry.  
'Shit'I mutter.  
Shane turned to me 'What?  
'I forgot to tell Barry'I say.  
'Urgh just leave him,he'll be okay'Shane said.  
'No he wont, he deserves to know'I tut.  
'No he doesn't he's not even Carrie real farther' Shane states.  
'How dare you, Barry has been in Carrie's life longer than you, he has every right'I spat, then i stood up and stormed out the room. How dare him say that, Barry doesn't deserve to know about Carrie, Barry has been there longer than him whether he is her biological farther or not he has every right, he loves Carrie like she is his own, in fact before we started dating he said that he would happily take on the role of being Carrie's farther. I know Carrie didnt like the idea at first and ignored us both for about a month, but she soon accepted it, Shane just needs to stop being stubborn and get over the fact that Barry will be staying, whether he likes it or not.

I opened my contact books on my phone and rang Barry's picked up on the first ring.  
'Barry?'  
'Claire where are you?'He asked.  
'I'm in the hospital'I said.  
'Hospital?Why?Whats going on?'He questioned.  
'Its Carrie, she's been injured.'I told him.  
'What do you mean?What's happened?'He asked.  
'She was... in an accident, we had to rush her in'I tell him.  
'Right ok i'm on my way, what's the room number?'He asks.  
'Ermm...'I turned to face Carrie's bedroom door '356'  
'Alright be there soon.'He said and hung up.I then turned my phone off and walked back into Carrie's room and sat back down on my chair next to Shane.  
'Did you ring him?'Shane asks.  
'Yes'I said.  
He sighed 'Is he coming down?'  
'Yes'I repeated.  
'For god's sake'Shane says.  
'Oh Shane stop being immature'I said.  
'I'm not being immature Claire, he just really does my head in'Shane admits.  
'Yer and you do my head in'I told him.  
'I dont care, he is probably the most annoying man i'v ever come across'Shane says.  
'Well i like him, and your just going to have to accept that'I pout.  
'No i dont _have_ to accept anything'He snaps.  
'Whatever Shane, i hate it when your in these kind of moods'I sigh.  
'Well my daughter is in hospital Claire what do you expect?'He asked.I didnt bother to answer him this time, i just sighed in frustration and kept my eyes on Carrie.

'Your drinks'Michael said as he entered the room, he passed me and Shane our cups of coffee and then walked over to Tyler and Josh.  
'I got you both a hot chocolate'Michael says.  
'Thanks'Josh said and took the cup from Michael.  
'Cheers'Tyler smiles as Michael hands him his drink, we then all sat there drinking our drinks in the silence.

Just as i placed my cup down on the side, i was pretty sure i saw Carrie move.  
'Did you just see that?'I asked Shane.  
'What?'He asked.  
'Carrie,i'm pretty sure she just moved'I said.  
'I doubt it Claire the doctor said an hour or so, your probably imagining th-'Shane stopped, all we saw was Carrie's eyes flutter open and then see her face turn into confusion. _My daughter is awake_.

Carrie's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and i heard a bleeping sound fill the room and i frowned. I didnt set my alarm, so it shouldn't be going on. I was about to turn to turn it off when someone took hold of my hand.  
'Carrie' There voice slowly echoed.I moved my head towards the voice, but the thing is when i moved my head, it hurt really badly and it caused me to have an headache.  
'Carrie'The voice said, i waited for my headache to calm down as i noticed my mums face looking at me with worried eyes, i noticed Shane right beside her he was also looking worried, what the hell?What are they doing?  
'Claire she might be too weak to talk' I hear Michael's voice say, my eyes followed right down to the end of...what looked like a bed, standing there was Michael, he was stood right next to Josh.  
'Should we get a doctor?'Eve voice said.I frowned again and turned my head to the right where she was sat , she wasn't looking at me at first but when she did she gave me a warm smile.  
'Carrie'She smiles, i tried smiling i really did but i just didnt have the energy to smile.  
'Carrie'I heard that beautiful voice say, then i felt something grab on to my other hand.I looked next to Eve, to see Tyler, my eyes locked with his and he smiled at me.  
I opened my mouth to speak but i couldn't bring myself to say anything,it was like i didnt know how to say the words i wanted to say.  
'I think we should get someone'Mum's says.  
'I'll go'Josh said.  
'Carrie sweetie look at me' Mum tells me, but i didnt want too, i wanted to keep looking at Tyler and who was still staring at me as well.  
'Tyler, try and get her to speak'Mum told him.  
'Carrie, say something'Tyler said and moved closer, if only he knew how hard it was too feel like all the energy was drained out of you and people were asking you too speak.

That's when the pain hit me.I felt my wrists go numb and grey spots covered my vision, i whined and tried to move but it was no use.  
'Carrie'Tyler said and held on to my arm tighter, it didnt hurt, but it didnt help either, then i felt a stinging sensation hit me in the back of my head and i whined again.  
'Carrie'Mum's worried voice says.  
Then the grey spots turned into black and my body shut down, the pain that was there went and i fell back into a deep sleep.

Claire's P.O.V

She was awake, Carrie actually opened her eyes and looked at me, she even tried to speak, she didnt actually say anything but at least she tried, as she went back to sleep the doctor walked in.  
'Doctor she was awake'I told him.  
'Really?'He asks.  
'Does that mean anything?'I asked.  
'Yes, it means that she is healing, she might recover in just a few days, usually people her age would recover over a week.'He explained.  
'So she will be okay then?'I ask.  
'Well...we still need to do a brain test, if it turn out she has no problem with her brain, she will be ok'He says.  
'Thats great'Shane said.  
'It is your daughter is very strong, she should be awake verry soon' The doctor says.  
'Thank you for your help'I said.  
'No problem i'm down the hall if you need me'He told us and then walked out the room.  
'So does this mean she's going to be ok now?'Josh asked.  
'For now'Michael smiles.  
'This is great, just wait till Barry hears about this'I say.  
'Wait till i hear what?'Barry asked, he was stood at the door.  
'Oh great'I hear Shane mutter._Perfect timing Barry, perfect timing._

**Barry is back in the story guys!We'll have too see how he takes everything, i mean Claire has practically been with Shane all night right? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	63. Waking Up!

Chapter 63 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

'Barry your here'I said.  
'Yer'He says.  
'You just missed the doctor. He said Carrie will be fine, all they need to do is a brain scan'I told him.  
'That's great...how long have you been here?'He asked.  
'Hours' I answered.  
'Hours?So why didnt you tell me Carrie was in hospital earlier?'He questions.  
'Well i wasn't thinking right' I say.  
'What and you couldn't have texted me earlier?'He asks.  
'Well not really i had other things on my mind'I said.  
'Like what?'  
'Oh i dont know whether my daughter will live or not'I snap.  
'Can we talk?Outside'He asked.  
'Well i cant'I told him.  
He frowned 'Why not?'  
'Because Carrie might wake up again'I said.  
'Carrie has Shane and Tyler i think she'll be ok' Barry says.  
'God didnt you just hear what she said? She's staying here' Shane snapped.  
'Shane stay out of this'I told him.  
'So Carrie was bitten by a vampire?'Barry asked.  
'Yes'I answered  
Barry sighed 'See? I told you not to move into this town. Look whats happened'  
'Dont blame this on me'I snapped  
'We shouldn't of even come here' He told me.  
'Oh shut up Barry, i had no choice to come please stop acting childish i have more important things to be thinking off'I gushed.  
'What's more important than this?'He asked.  
'Carrie'I said.  
'Of course' He mutters.  
'What was that?'I asked.  
'Nothing Claire, just forget i said anything'He snapped.  
I sighed 'Barry, please we'll talk later, but for now can we just...not argue?'  
He stared at me for a moment 'Fine'.He said and sat down on a near by chair. I knew for a fact he was pissed off, i could tell he was when he came here. I know that i should off texted him or called him earlier but he really needed to chill Carrie was in hospital, and i needed Barry to be supportive, not all moody and argumentative. God men, they really need to get a grip.

'So have you been at home all that time?' I asked Barry.  
'Yep'He said.  
'Oh, sorry' I say, he didnt answer me instead he just kept looking down. I could see Josh and Tyler look at each other and then quickly looking down great, that means i'v made them feel all awkward and now there probably doing that silly "Awkward Turtle" Thing. I'v seen Carrie and the boys do it millions of time, it made me laugh before but now it made me feel bad. I didnt want to make everyone feel uncomfortable just because me and Barry are arguing.

'Soo...'Shane says, i could of killed him, he was doing that on purpose just so it would piss Barry off even more.  
'So what do they do for brain tests?' Eve asked, thank you Eve for changing the subject.  
'I dont know really' I answered.  
'Do they put her in one of those huge machine things?'Josh asked.  
'I dont know,i havnt known someone to have one.' I said.  
'I doubt anything is wrong with her' Michael tells Josh.  
'No i think the only damaged people will be Cayd and that vampire...whats he called?' Josh asked Tyler.  
'Sebastian' Tyler answered with a disgusted look on his face.  
'What happened with Cayd?' He asked Michael.  
'I took him to police, he had to get him cleaned up before they interviewed him, you punched him quite hard'Michael told Tyler.  
'Good'Tyler smiles.  
'No not good, he could get you done' Michael told him.  
'And i can get him sent down. He hurt Carrie so i hurt him'Tyler says.  
'Yer well dont hit him anymore, the last thing we all need is you going to prison' Michael told him.  
'I know, that would mean you would have to put up with Josh and mum all by yourself'Tyler laughed.  
Michael laughed then 'Oh god, better not leave us then'  
'Excuse me? Something you want to tell me?'Eve asked them.  
'Nothing'They both said.  
'Hey, what are you too trying to say?'Josh asked.  
'Nothing' They both repeated.  
'Oh well, we know were we stand'Eve pouts.  
'I know, i thought we was brothers' Josh jokes.  
'Nah your adopted, but you wasn't supposed to know until you was old enough'Tyler smiles.  
Josh flipped him off 'I am not adopted thank you very much'  
'Keep thinking that'Tyler laughs.  
'Whatever Tyler' Josh said.

Me and Shane was just sat there laughing at them.  
'You argue to much'Shane said.  
'No we dont' They all said.  
I laughed 'I'd rather have there type of arguments than the ones i have with Carrie'  
'Oh my Carrie's arguments with Anna are the best' Josh laughs.  
'No there not' Shane said.  
'They are, remember when Carrie told her to go die?' Tyler asked Josh.  
'Oh yer and when Anna was all like she's trouble and Carrie went "I knew you were trouble when you walked in" that was real funny' Josh smiled.  
'Its not funny when your in the middle of it' Shane says.  
'Yer it is'I said.  
'Dont you take there side' Shane smiles.  
'There side is more funnier' I joke.  
'Oh right well i know where i stand with you' He pouts.  
'I was joking idiot'I laughed.  
'Yer whatever'He smiles.  
'Oh men' I said.  
'Oh you think you have problems?I have to live with all of these' Eve says looking at Michael, Josh and Tyler.  
'Were not that bad' Josh said.  
'Hmm'Eve said and winked at me. I just laughed at her and sat back in my seat again. I could feel my eyelids dropping and pretty soon i went into a deep sleep.

**A few hours later...**

Tyler's P.O.V

Claire had been asleep for hours,and Barry had drifted off to sleep, Shane kept closing his eyes for a bit and then opening them again soon he fell asleep, even though they all had coffee they still seemed tired, Josh, mum and dad were the only ones that where wide awake.

I checked my phone and sighed 'The doctor said she would be awake in about half an hour, its been more than a 30 minutes'  
'Give it time Tyler' Dad said  
'But she should be awake' I pointed out.  
'Tyler she's really weak, she has no energy. You saw how she was when she woke up before, she needs some more time' Dad told me.  
'Yer well she taking ages' I sighed.  
'She's like this even when she's she takes ages getting ready for school'Josh said.  
'Oh i know' I smiled.  
'Girls for you' Dad says.  
'Excuse me?'Mum asked.  
'Boy thing'Dad winks.  
'You wont be having any_ boy thing _if you carry on mister'Mum jokes.  
Me and Josh stared laughing 'Dad you just been owned by mum'  
'Shut up you two'He laughed.  
'That was excellent' Josh smiled.  
'Yer well your mother is very funny'She says.  
'Funny looking' Me and Josh said, we all burst out laughing, mum was in tears and Josh was bent over laughing.

When we all finished laughing mum spoke again 'Tyler is right though, she is taking a bit of time-'Mum was cut of by Carrie sighing loudly.I shifted forward and stared at her. Her arms moved and i saw her frown a bit before trying to get comfy her eyes finally opened and i saw those beautiful blue and brown eyes of hers.  
'Carrie' I smiled and took hold of her hand. Thank god she's woke up.

Carrie's P.O.V

I dont know what woke me up, but i did feel better than i did before. I opened my eyes and frowned at ceiling, the does not look like my bedroom ceiling.  
'Carrie' I heard Tyler's calming voice say, something took hold of my right hand. I frowned again and look right at him.  
'Hey' He smiled, i smiled back at him, and then looked down at my arms, there where these stupid things stuck to me, there were like tubes. I let go of Tyler's hand and started taking them of me, as soon as i did that an alarm went off.  
'No Carrie stop' Tyler said and grabbed both of my hands.  
'What's going on?' Mum's says.  
'What are they doing on me?' I asked.  
'They need to be on you okay?' Tyler says, right when a man entered the room and rushed over to me.  
'What's happened?' He asked Tyler.  
'She was just freaked out' He says.  
'Carrie' The man said, i looked at him.  
'Do you know where you are right now?' He asked.  
'Erm..'I looked around the room, taking everything in. 'A hospital?' I asked.  
'Correct, i'm your doctor. These things you taken off, you need them on you in case of emergencies' He told me.  
'Why?What emergencies?' I asked  
'Exactly, we dont know what could happen so we need you to keep them on in case of any emergencies' He explains.  
'Ok' I smiled, he smiled back at me before putting all the tubes back on me.  
'Ok, i'll give you some time with your family.' He smiled before walking back out the room. I lifted my arms out form the covers, oh how i wish i didnt, you could see bruises and red marks going around my wrists, there was a white plaster around my right wrist.  
'Oh my god' Mum gasped and gently examined my arm, careful not to touch any bruises.  
'Why have i got all these on my arm?And why the hell is there a massive white plaster on my wrist?' I asked and i took my arm away from mum and started taking the plaster off.  
'Carrie dont do that, its there for a reason' Tyler says.I ignored him and peeled the plaster, i didnt take it all of i just wanted to look at what was underneath.

There was two massive holes there that looked very deep. I whined as the air got to it, it looked like a vampire had just come and...and that's when it all came flooding back in my head. Me tied up, Cayden calling Tyler, Sebastian biting me.  
'Sebastian bite me' I said and placed the plaster back over the marks.  
'Yer, but he is with Amelie now' Michael told me.  
'What's going to happen to him?'I asked Michael  
'I dont know'He said.I knew he was lying, Michael should know the punishments vampires get once they bite a human.  
'What about Cayden?What happened to him?' I asked Michael.  
'I took care of that' Tyler says.  
'How?'I questioned, he just shrugged and avoided my eye contact.  
'Tyler what did you do?' I asked him.  
'Nothing bad' He said.  
'What does that mean?' I ask.  
'You dont need to know' He said  
I turned to Josh 'What did he do?'  
'He hit him' Josh answered.  
'Why?' Tyler asked Josh.  
'You hit him?Why?Why did you do that?' I questioned him.  
'Carrie he hurt you. I just gave him what he deserved' Tyler shrugged.  
'He didnt deserve-'  
'He was mainly to blame for you being bitten are you really going to defend him?'Tyler interrupted.  
'But you cant just go around hitting people, he could get you done' I told him.  
'That's what i said' Michael says.  
'Carrie chill out, i doubt that anything is going to happen, i mean he is with Hannah right now,He'll probably be arrested' Tyler tells me.  
'Dont hit him again' I told him, he just looked at me and didnt say a word.  
'Promise me' I ordered.  
'I cant' Tyler says.  
'And even if Tyler promised you. I wouldn't' Josh says.  
'Neither would i' Shane said  
'So you can hurt Cayd but i cant hurt Anna?' I asked Shane.  
'Yes' He smiled.  
'She deserves to be hit in that fake plastic nose of-'  
'Alright Carrie i get it' Shane laughs. I laughed and then looked at Barry.  
'Barry when did you get here?' I asked him.  
'A few hours are you feeling?' He asked me.  
'Bit in pain,but i'll live' I joked.  
'You always were the one getting in trouble' Barry smiled.  
'Which totally wasn't my fault' I said.  
'That's what they all say' Barry said.

Even though i was in pain and stuck in this stupid hospital with stupid tubes attached to me, this felt right, every body was here and no one was arguing...at least i hope not. Right now everyone was laughing and joking, Tyler was with me holding my hand and my mum and dad was actually sat next to each other whilst Barry was in the room.I just never want this too end...ever.

**Ok so i have an announcement: I wont be posting any chapters for a day or so. I'm actually going to London for this trip, as soon as i get back i will post more chapters. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	64. I Coming Home!

Chapter 64 Morganville Vampires!

Barry's P.O.V

Outcast. That's what i am, i have been for a while. Its been hard moving from a great town where everyone was happy, to a smaller town where everyone was getting hurt.I knew moving towns was a bad idea but i also knew Claire was going to move here anyway.I love Claire so much, i would do anything for her. But she doesn't realize how sad i'm feeling, or at least it doesn't seem like it. I moved towns for her and honesty i thought we was going to buy the house before we moved, but we wanted to get there fast because Carrie was missing, and i dont blame her i wanted to get there to save Carrie, so when we moved into Michael's house where her EX boyfriend/husband is living, I was not happy at all, but i did try to ignore the fact that there could still be something there for them two. When we went to get our knew house and i took her out to the meal. I proposed to her and she said no, that broke my heart, and her reason to not marry me was because she thought i was only wanting to marry her so she can divorce Shane. I do want to marry her, i want to make her happy, i want to put a smile on her face. Carrie is in hospital because she's been in an accident, she said she's been here for hours, so why didnt she message me or call me? I know she was worried and she was more focused on Carrie's life, but all i wanted was a message to tell me if they have found her or not. I try not to have arguments because i dont want to loose her, but its like she's meaning for these arguments to happen. I know Claire isnt like that but i'm starting to think she wants to be with Shane and i hate that, i can not stand the thought of her and Shane getting back together. I have not moved towns and sacrificed everything just so the one i love can get back with her Ex boyfriend, that would just be out of order.

I remember when i first met Claire, she wasn't with Carrie.I had an appointment at this science lab, when i went she was there, she had an appointment too. We both got chatting and it seemed like we had so much stuff in common. We exchanged numbers and gradually we was going out on dates and the first date i took her out to this fancy restaurant, that's when she told me that she had a daughter. I'v always wanted a child so i wasn't really bothered. We started dating which was a few months on she told me how her farther was in was very ill, in fact he was very close to dying. I stuck with her through all of that time, i was there for her when she cried, i was there for her when she went to hospital to see him. Seeing Claire's parents was a privilege, there are such lovely people.

Claire's farther got better and soon he was back on his feet. After that everything was fine until one day i went to visit my parents. Claire had took Carrie to school and then she went to work. I had the day off so i thought i'd see how they were doing, turns out my mum was very ill and my dad was very upset, me and my dad both made tea for her and cleaned the house up for her. When she was going to toilet she just...dropped to the ground. I rung the ambulance and she got rushed drove us both to the hospital and found the room my mother was in.I texted Claire straight Claire got to the hospital and the doctor told us that my mother was dead. At first i thought they was joking but then again why would a doctor joke about such a thing?I felt so confused at the time, i didnt know why she died or anything. She should of had loads of energy, since me and dad was doing everything for her. Claire came and i told her the news, she was there for me and she was so supportive and i couldn't have named anyone better to be there for me. But that's why i was so annoyed that she didnt text or even call me straight away.

Carrie had just been taken for her brain tests and we was all waiting outside her room to see if it was good news or bad. Eve had been talking, Josh and Tyler spoke now and Shane and Claire didnt say a word. I know they was both worried, i was too but its like Claire didnt want my support, its like she wanted Shane's.

About an hour later we was aloud to see Carrie again, it turns out that everything was fine and there was nothing too worry about. They said if they wanted she could come home tonight but then we would have to take extra care of her, or she can stay in over night and then we take her home tomorrow. We couldn't have been more happier, we was so worried. I'm glad Carrie is ok, i would hate it if something bad happened to her, she is like my daughter and i treat her like she's my own, i'm scared that i wont have to treat her like my daughter anymore. I'm scared that Shane will take them all away from me and leave me feeling alone and empty.

Carrie's P.O.V

'-Are you sure you want to go home tonight?I will stay with you another night you know' Mum was saying.  
I rolled my eyes 'Yes mum i want to go home tonight'  
'Are you sure?' She asked _again._God she's really starting to annoy me now, she keeps asking me the same questions over and over, cant she just hear my answer the _first_ time and then leave it?  
'Carrie? You can stay the night your not troubling anyone if you do' Mum told me.  
'Mum seriously i want to go home tonight ok?'I said.  
'You sure?'She asked.  
'Yes mum'I sighed.  
'Ok, are you sure you dont want anything to eat?Anything to drink?'She asked.  
'Jesus Claire you just asked her that about 5 minutes ago, calm down with the questions' Shane told her.  
'But she might of turned hungry or thirsty'Mum said.  
'When i turn hungry or thirsty i will tell you.'I tell her.  
'Ok' She sighs and leans back in her chair.I mouthed a _thank you _to Shane and he smiled.

The doctor walked into the room with his clipboard and pen.  
'Do you want to stay on over night? Or have you deiced to go home?'He asked.  
'We havnt deiced yet'Mum tells him.  
'Yes we have, i'm going home'I said.  
'Carrie, you might change your mind'Mum said.  
'Then that's my mistake.I will be going home' I told him.  
'Are you sure'Mum asked.  
I let out a frustrated sigh 'Ok ask me again mum and i'm sending you out the room'  
'I was only asking'She huffed.  
'Yes but you kept asking. Please just stop'I say.  
'Ok. Fine' She said.  
'Alright so you can leave at 7. We still need to you to get as much sleep as possible so you can get more energy. I will be giving you some paracetamol to take home with you' The doctor explains.  
'Can you not give me a really horrible one?I mean like some taste really horrible'I told him.  
He chuckled 'I'll do my best'  
'If she aloud to eat?'Mum asked him.  
'Yes she can but no caffeine, you need plenty of sleep'The doctor says.  
'See you can eat. How about a bag of crisps' Mum suggests.  
'Stop asking me.I'm not hungry ok?'I said.  
'But you havnt eaten all day, what about a chocolate bar?Or sandwich?'  
'Right ask me one more time and i wont allow you in the room' I said.  
'Cant you just-'  
'Out'I ordered.  
'Fine i wont ask anymore.'She sighed.  
'I'll tell you when i'm hungry or thirsty' I tell her.  
'Ok well i'll be back soon with your medication' The doctor said and walked out.  
'Thank god.I dont like it here' I say.  
'Why not?'Tyler asked.  
'That stupid bleep thing is getting on my nerves.'I replied.  
'That stupid bleep thing is your heart monitor.'Tyler smiled.  
'Yer well its doing my head in.'I said.  
'Well you going home soon'He says.  
'What's for tea?'Michael asked Eve.  
'I like the way you look at me.' Eve says. That's when we all started talking and laughing again.

**Hours later...**

The doctor gave us my medication, then i left the hospital ,Eve,Shane and Josh went in one car and then me,Barry,Mum and Tyler went in the other. Barry and Mum didnt talk, so it was just me and Tyler talking. He was telling me about how Josh and Hailey were getting closer and he thinks there going to be together soon. I hope they do get together i mean they deserve each other.

I decided to sleep at the Glass house instead of the knew house. Mum and Barry stayed tea at the Glass house and then went to the other house very late at night. As soon as they went Tyler took me up to bed. We both sat there for a bit talking about random things, we kissed for a bit, and then i fell asleep next to him, the day went by really slowly, and i'm glad it ended because i really needed some sleep.

Claire's P.O.V

Me and Barry had gone home, we hadn't hardly said anything since we talked at the hospital. I took my coat off and hung it up, he just walked straight into the kitchen.  
'Are you ok?'I asked him.  
'Yes'He says.  
'Its just you havnt said anything for ages'I point out.  
'Nothing to say'He said.  
'Are you in a mood with me because i didnt tell you about Carrie straight away?'I asked him.  
'No, i'm just really tired'He sighed.  
'Okay, well then how about we go to bed?'I asked.  
He smiled at me 'Ok, you go up and i'll lock everything up'  
I kissed him 'See you in a bit'. Then i went straight upstairs, i got dressed into my pajamas and went straight to sleep.

**I'm back! I'm sorry i left you all, it feels like i havnt been on here for ages. I know this chapter is quite short and a bit boring, but i just wanted to get Carrie home and show what people where feeling. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	65. Valentines Day! CarrieTyler

Happy Valentines Day!

Carrie's P.O.V

When Tyler came downstairs he said he wanted to take me up to bed since i was all weak and stuff. I told him not too but he didnt listen, everyone else didnt realize we went, there was all drinking and laughing, i think they all was celebrating because i was ok and also because it was valentines day.

'Tyler you really dont have to do this'I said.  
'Yes i do now stop complaining'He as we came to my door he put his hand over my eyes.  
'What the hell are you doing?'I asked.I heard him open my door, he walked me forward a bit untill heard the door close.  
'I got to show you something'He told me.  
'What?' I ask.  
'You ready?'He questions.  
'Yer'I said.  
'You sure?'He ask.  
'Yer'I say.  
'Posative?'He asked.  
'Yes'I laughed.  
'Alright then'He says and removes his hand.  
'Oh my god'I laughed and locked my bedroom door.  
'Did you do this?'I asked him.  
'Yep'He says popping the leaned against the wall watching me, i couldnt look away from what was in front of me.

He had set out a blanket on the floor and put some candles in the there was a basket just a bit away from the candles, they wasnt too close so they wouldnt he had put loads of custions around them for us to lay on.  
'Tyler this is...'I trailed off, there wasnt any word that could describe it.  
'Beautiful,charming,cute... any of them?'He asked.  
'There's not a word for it'I said.  
He laughed and walked up to me 'Come on lets get you sat down'  
I sighed 'I can stand up-'  
'I dont care what you can do, its what you need to do'He says and walked me over to the blanket and both sat down and he opened the basket, he took out a huge bottle of Dr pepper.  
I laughed 'I was expecting alcohol but you know'  
'Not for you, you have just come out of last thing you need is getting drunk'He told me.  
'Oh Mr protective'I just smiled as he poured the Dr Pepper into the glasses.  
'Why did you do all this?'I asked him as he passed me my glass.  
He frowned 'Do you need some more medication?Or have you totally forgot that its valentines day?'  
'I meant, why did you do all this?It must of taken ages'I say.  
'Carrie it took about 10 minutes'He tells me.  
'But you didnt have to do this'I told him.  
'Okay do you want me to put it all away?'He asked.  
'No'I say quickly.  
He laughed 'Well then, enjoy it'.We sat there for a bit drinking our Dr i thought about the basket again.  
'What's in that?'I asked him.  
He grinned and opened it up again 'Only some very tasty and delicous chocolates'  
'Oh you know me too well' I opened the chocolate box up and held them in front of i went to take one he moved them out of my reach so i couldn't get any.  
'Hey, i wanted one of those'I whine.  
'What's the password?'He asks.  
I laughed 'Bit childish?'  
'Alright what are the magic words?'He questions.  
'Ermm...please?'I say.  
'Nope'  
'Erm...I dont know'I say.  
'Repeate after me'He orders.  
'Tyler you are the best boyfriend i'v every had'  
'Tyler you are the best boyfriend i'v ever had'I repeated.  
'Please may i have some chocolates'  
'Please may i have some chocolates' I smiled at me before handing over the sat there eating and drinking for about 5 minutes until Tyler spoke again.  
'Oh my god try this one it taste nice' He says.I opened my mouth and he put the chocolate in.  
'Nah that ones better'I said pointing at a square put it in his mouth, tasting it.  
'Your right that ones better'He smiled.  
'Arnt i always right?' I asked.  
'Maybe' He said.

We was like that for a while just eating chocolates and drinking Dr Pepper, soon we had eaten all the chocolates and Tyler was refilling our drinks.  
'I cant believe you did this' I laughed.  
'Do you like it?' He asks.  
'Are you kidding?I love it' I told him.  
'Good,i was worried you would hate it' He tells me.  
'How could i hate this?' I asked him.  
'I dont know, i just didnt think you wouldn't like it this much' He shrugs.  
'Well i love it, dont ever think that'I just laughed before checking his phone.  
'Wow,we've been up here for like an hour and a half'He told me.  
'Really?Seems like 5 minutes'I said.  
'I know right.'He said and layed on his belly,he looked up at me meeting my eyes, wow he looked so hot right in that moment, well he looks hot everyday i mean most of the girls in the year fancy him, but right now...he was smoking.  
'I dont know what do you want to do?' I just shrugged, still staring at me. I wont lie i did have an idea, but i just dont think he was ready to do it.  
'What you thinking?'He asked.  
I smiled 'Nothing'.  
He moved closer to me 'Tell me'  
I laughed 'Seriously nothing'.  
'Right well start thinking of something to do, because i didnt plan this right' He laughed.I looked him up and down and bite my lip.  
'What's up?'He asked.  
'Nothing' I lied.  
'Nothing is a code for something' He points out, I just laughed at him.  
'Come on tell me' He says and moves a strand of hair out of my face.  
'How long have we been dating now?' I asked him.  
'Over a month...why?' He asks.  
'Can i trust you?' I ask.  
He laughed 'Carrie baby you can trust me with anything, you know that'  
'Do you trust me?' I question.  
He stopped smiling and his face turned serious 'Of course i do...why are you asking these questions?'  
'I just wanted to know' I say.  
'Why?Carrie if there's something you want to tell me say it, dont be scared' He tells me.  
'Its not something i want to say its...something i want you to do'I told him.  
'What is it?'He asked.

We was both sat up now and his face was really close to mine. I guess it would be awkward if i told him what i wanted to do...so just do it.I leaned into and kissed him, and he obviously kissed back. I wrapped my arm around his neck and grabbed hold his hair, his hands were on the blanket, holding himself up and the other was on my waist.

I bite down on his bottom lip and he moaned and moved closer to me. I could feel his lift my top up a bit and then him start to trace patterns on my bare was when i moaned and i could tell he was smiling.  
'Stop smiling idiot' I murmured he didnt really say anything he just went back to kissing me. I guess you could say we got a bit carried away, and for ages we was just kissing, in the end he had me backed up against the bed, since we was still sat on the floor right now i wanted him, obviously i did before but now was the most i'v wanted him. I needed him to know that as well. I move my hands down the the hem of his top and grabbed hold of it, then i started lifting it, as soon as it got to his arms he pulled back from me so i could take it off fully and then went back to kissing me. The best thing about this was, i knew he had a six pack and now i could feel it, my hands slipped down and lightly moved down his chest, and so he moaned again. I smiled this time like he did to me.  
'Stop smiling idiot' He once again we carried on kissing, with my hands on his six pack and his hands still tracing patterns.

All of a sudden he stopped kissing me.  
'What?' I just smiled as he went down to my neck. I think he was trying to find my sweet spot, or he was just kissing i felt nice so i let him do it, he moved down i couldn't get to his chest, so i started playing with his hair. I could feel him getting closer and closer to that bit on my neck, and i kept smiling too, as if he read my mind he spoke.  
'Am i getting closer?' He asked.  
I smiled a bit 'Maybe' Okay he did...straight away and i tensed up a bit, at first i didnt think he noticed but of course he did, he kissed there again.I tensed up even more.  
'Dont pretend this isnt your place' He chuckled.  
'I'm not' I lied.  
'Alright fine'He said, and nibbled down.  
'Stop' I giggled.  
'Nah' He said, he actually didnt, no instead he carried on doing what he was doing. I held on the his arms squeezing down every time he kissed or nibbled there. He knew how much it effected me, and that's why he was doing it.  
'Stop' I whine.  
He chuckled 'Fine'. He brought his head back up to me and started kissing me again, his hands went back to tracing patterns first i thought he was writing words to me but he wasn't, he was just doing random things on my waist. As soon as he started lifting my top up, i swear my heart stopped beating. I'm not joking i think it did, and my only reaction to this was to pull back like he did and let him take it off me. I have done all this before, i wasn't a virgin. But it just felt different with him. More special. I just let my hands roam his body, you see i liked feeling his muscles,as weird as that sounded. I just kept doing that for a bit until i thought i should probably take this to the next level. I moved my hands down slowly, and he hovered over me more.

I then felt his jeans, and i searched for the button, but as soon as i found it, it was like a trigger. I found the button and started undoing it but he pulled back and put his hands over mine.  
'Carrie' He said. I was breathing a bit hard and he was sat on top of me, so i lifted up and put my arms around his neck, pulling him back down to me again, he kissed me again but i soon as i moved my arms down again he pulled back.  
'Carrie' He repeats this time his hand where supporting me so i didnt fall back or anything. I was still quite weak, the doctor said i would react just a bit slower and so that's one of the reasons i needed someone around just in case. His face was still inches away from mine and we was both staring at each other.I took it as an opportunity and just went back to trying to undo his jeans, he sighed and sat up so i could hold myself up, he grabbed hold of my hands and held onto them.  
'What are you doing?'I asked him.  
He looked down for a moment then back at me 'We cant do this'  
I frowned 'What?'. I wasn't expecting him to say that.  
'We cant do this' He repeats.  
'What do you mean?' I asked him.  
'I mean that we cant do what we was doing just then' He tells me.  
'What? Kissing? Why cant we kiss?' I question.  
He sighed 'Carrie you know what I mean'  
'Might do, just a bit' I laughed and started kissing him a bit. I tried moving my hands out of his but he held on to them tighter, not so it hurt but so i couldn't move my hands.  
'Carrie stop' He says pulling back.  
I frowned again 'Why?'  
'Because we really cant do this' He says again.  
'Yer we can, we can do whatever we want' I told him and leaned into him but he pulled back a bit so i didnt kiss him.  
'Not if your 16, i cant do anything' He told me.  
I sighed 'Tyler i'm almost 17...Hang on what doesn't my age have to do with this?'  
'You know what it has to do with this' He says.I stared at him for a moment until i got the message. If i'm 16 and he's 17 he thinks he cant touch me until i'm 17.  
'Who told you that we cant do this?'I asked.  
'That doesn't matter'He says.  
'Your right it doesn't' I said and went to kiss him again, but once again he pulled back.  
'Carrie' He said in a worried tone.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Stop' He says.  
'But why?' I asked him.  
'Because we cant' He sighs.  
'Who said?' I asked him.  
He stared at me for a moment 'My dad told me that i couldn't touch you until your 17'  
'But...But he hasn't got anything to do with us'I tell him.  
'Yes he does, he's my dad, i think Shane would rather have it like that to' Tyler sighed.

'Then...they dont have to know' I told him.  
He laughed 'Carrie my dad has vampire hearing, i think he would hear us'  
'Then when no ones here' I say.  
He smiled down at me 'Carrie...not until your 17'. I stared at him for a moment, maybe he didnt want to do this and he was just making up excuses. But then mum has told me before that she had to wait until she was 17...that was an awkward conversation.  
'Did..you erm..not want this?'I asked him.  
He frowned 'What?'  
'Just tell me, if you dont want to do this then just say, you dont have to-'  
'Carrie' He interrupted 'My dad told me to wait until your 16, if he hadn't of said that we wouldn't be talking about it all right now, anyway your weak enough as it is, you need energy'  
'Ok' I said. He sighed and moved off me and then sat me on top of him.  
'I dont want this too ruin everything right now' He tells me.  
'It hasn't, i now know that your not using me' I joked.  
'I would never do that' He says. I could feel him trace patterns on me again, and i realized that we was both topless.  
'I think we should put our tops back on' I laughed and went to grab it. I put mine on and turned to him, he was just putting his on  
He looked over at me and laughed 'You know, i never knew you had a thing for six packs'  
'What makes you say that?'I asked.  
'Oh maybe because you kept feeling mine' He laughed.  
'Shut up' I laughed and started packing the candles away and stuff.  
'Are you going?' I asked him.  
'Yer, i mean my dad would have probably heard us so...i dont know i just feel like its the right thing' He explains.  
I frowned 'What would he have heard?'  
'Oh i dont know maybe you moaning' Tyler laughs and he rolled the blanket up.  
'I was not moaning'I said.  
'You where especially when i kissed your neck.' He laughed and stood up.  
'But you was to' I point out.  
'I know, makes it even worse' He smiles.  
'Your so-'  
'Sexy?' He suggests.  
'Maybe a bit' I smile and kissed him again.  
'Alright i'm going, see you tomorrow' He says.  
'See you tomorrow' I smile as i walk him to the unlocked it and the opened it.  
'Happy valentines day baby' He said.  
'Happy valentines day Tyler' I say, i blowed him a kiss before shutting the door.

**I thought i should do another chapter since it was Valentines whole chapter is for the Carrie/Tyler lovers.I hope you all had a nice comment your thought. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S Happy valentines day :)**


	66. Annoying Mothers!

Chapter 65 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

The next day mum wanted me to come home, and by home i mean the knew house. The knew house didnt feel like my home, Michael's house did more. I preferred it at Michael's house anyway, mainly because there was more people there...and Tyler. It was funny because when Tyler said that Michael could of heard us, this morning Michael didnt hardly talk to us. I dont blame him though, i mean what was there to say? Plus i dont think he could forget about something like that in just a few hours. I mean Tyler is his son and i'm Michael's best friends daughter. Make sense? Probably not.

'So Josh seen anything off Hailey?' I asked him. Me, Josh and Tyler were all sat in the kitchen.  
'I havnt actually, why?' He asks.  
'Oh i just thought you would have talked to her, you know with valentines day passing' I smiled.  
'Carrie we have talked about this so many times.I am not dating her' Josh said.  
'But you suit her' I whine.  
'I know Carrie you tell me that every time she's is mentioned.' Josh laughed.  
'Urgh why are you trying to hide the obvious?Its so obvious' I say.  
'She has a point man' Tyler said.  
'What does she have a point about?What am i hiding?' Josh questions, he looked so confused.  
'You are hiding the fact that you like her, any one can see that' I told him.  
'I...you...i'm not hiding anything' He stutters.  
'But you are, i'v seen the little things you guys do' I tell him.  
'What little things do we do?'He asks.  
'When Hailey walks past you, you give each other these smiles' I say.  
'And, you two walk really close together'Tyler added.  
'Half the time its like we dont exist because you two are to wrapped up in each other, you forgot we are even there' I told him.  
'Oh...well i'm sorry i didnt realize' He says.  
'You didnt realize because your to focused on each other' I point out.  
'Oh my god, Carrie you need to stop with this. In fact shouldn't you be like sleeping or something?And you Tyler should be making sure she gets plenty of sleep' Josh states.  
'Josh has a point' Tyler says.  
'Oh no you dont, dont turn this on me. I'v had alot of sleep thank you, i dont need your help' I told them, Tyler sighed and checked his phone, and then looked back up at me.  
'But there something you havnt had yet' Tyler tells me.  
'What's that?' I ask.  
'Your medicine' He answers and walks to the fridge, he took out my medicine bottle and the spoon that came with it, he walked back over to me and Josh.  
'I'v already had my medicine today' I lied, i know i should take it but it tasted really horrible and i was already feeling better anyway so i dont really need it right now.

'No you havnt'Josh says.  
'Yer i have' I lied again.  
'When did you take it?' Tyler asked, he knew i was lying.  
'Erm...this...morning'I said.  
'Carrie, i'v been with you all morning, you have not taken your medicine' Tyler points out.  
'I...How...Well..-' Since i couldn't find any other words Tyler took the lid of the medicine bottle and poured some of the medicine on the small spoon.  
'Open' He orders.  
'No' I said.  
'Carrie' He says.  
'Yes?'  
'Open' He demanded. I just stared at him and didnt move.  
Josh laughed 'Its only medicine'  
'It taste disgusting' I tell him.  
'Just take it' Josh said.  
'Fine give me the spoon' I said as i held out my passed the spoon over to me, i then did the worst thing ever and took the medicine, there wasn't even a word to describe how awful it was, it was that bad.  
'Ew' I say, Tyler kissed the top of my head.  
'Only a few more hours until the next one' He reminded.  
'Shut up' I said and followed him into the living room.

As soon as i sat down on that couch Shane came into the living room.  
'Carrie, your mums here' Shane tells me.  
I sighed in frustration 'I have just sat down'  
He laughed 'You can sit down in the car'  
'Its not really the same' I said getting up. I grabbed my shoes and put them on.  
'Right come on then dont keep her waiting' Shane smiles.  
I laughed 'That's the last thing i need, she's so impatient'  
'That's one of the many things she's passed on to you' Tyler joked. I flipped him off.  
'Right come on'Shane said and linked arms with me.  
'See you later'I said to Tyler.  
'Bye' He said as he watched us walk out the house, Shane walked me to the car and opened the door.  
'About time' Mum laughs.  
'I wasn't even long' I said.  
'In your opinion' She smiles.  
I sighed as i put my seat belt on 'Thanks for helping her' Mum said too Shane.  
'No problem' He smiles.  
'Urgh get a room' I said.  
'Oh be quite he only smiled' Mum says.  
'Yer whatever' I said.  
'See you later Shane' Mum said.  
'Bye dad'  
'See you later' Shane said, and with that mum drove off.

Shane's P.O.V

Walking back into the house i heard my phone going off. I picked it up and pressed the green phone.  
**'Lo?'  
'Shaney' I heard Anna's high pitch voice say.  
'Did you want something?'I asked her.  
'I want you silly'Anna giggled.  
'Anna, if you rang me just for a chat then-'  
'Oh Shane come on. I'm your girlfriend, valentines day was yesterday and i havnt seen you for weeks.I'v been patient please can we just...do something?'She had a point, i hadn't seen her in ages and...i think i do deserve some time with her. I mean all this time i'v been following Claire like a lost puppy and what did i get out of it? Nothing, i think its about time i just...moved on.  
'Alright Anna you can come over'I tell her.  
'Yey, your gonna love what i'm wearing'She giggles.  
'Sounds great'I said.  
'Toodles' She said.  
'Bye'I say and hung up.**

'Was that Anna?' Michael asked.  
'Yer' I sighed.  
'Your still dating her?'He asks.  
'Yer' I repeated.  
'What do you see in her man?'Her questioned.  
'She's different' I shrugged.  
Michael laughed 'Personally i wouldn't say that, but if your happy with her then whatever'.  
'Cheers man' I smile.  
'Just...dont go over the top and...marry her' He jokes.  
'Dont need to worry about that' I laughed.  
'Could you imagine Carrie's face if you told her that' Michael chuckled.  
'Oh god dont even talk about Carrie _and_ Anna in the same conversation'I sighed.  
'You cant leave them in a room for 5 minutes' Michael points out.  
'I know' I SAID, HE punched my arm before walking into the kitchen,i however walked upstairs to get changed.

**When Anna arrived...**

'Shane its me open up' She shouted as she knocked on the door.  
'I didnt know Anna was coming today' Josh said.  
'Last minute decision' I shrug. Tyler and Josh looked at other and then back at me.  
'Ok were going to stay in the living room all day' Josh tells me and they both walk into the living started laughing.  
'Your kids..' I say.  
'I'm sorry but Anna is just not good with kids' Michael laughs.  
'Yer ok Michael i get it' I said.  
'Shane! Hurry up its cold' Anna whined.  
'Its really sunny outside' Michael told me. I flipped him off and walked over to the front door.  
As soon as i opened the door Anna threw her arms around me.  
'I missed you so much' She says.  
'That's nice' I said as i practically peeled her of me.  
'So how about we catch up with everything first and then we can...do whatever' She said with a wink.  
'Sure, come on i'll make you a drink' I say, that moment Michael walked straight out of the kitchen and into the living. Anna strutted into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I started making the coffee.  
'So how have you been?'She asked.  
'Ok, Carrie's was bitten'I told her.  
'Oh by who?'She asked.  
'This vampire named...Sebastian'I say.  
'Oh...So i have this new job. I'm the knew interviewer, i interview the most hottest vampires in town.'She tells me.  
'Sounds like your perfect job' I said.  
'I know right. I'm really starting to think that i'v found a place in my life. I mean i have my knew job and my smoking hot boyfriend. I'm on my way' She smiled.  
'Sound great' I said and passed her, her coffee.

'Do you ever think about us?' She asked.  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'I mean like...our future. Ever think we could start a new life together' She said.  
'What do you mean?' I repeated.  
'You know like...getting a new house and having our own kids.' She told me.  
I choked on my coffee 'Woah Anna slow down yer?'  
She sighs 'But Shane we've been dating for ages..i think we should start-'  
'Anna, didnt you want to show me something?' I asked her. I knew that if i changed the subject and talked about her...she would move on straight away.  
'Oh...'She looked down at herself and back up at me 'Yer i did, but not here, upstairs'  
'Alright then' I said and grabbed her hand, we walked up the stairs and she kissed me.

I do like Anna a lot more than i should actually, but i love Claire. Anna will never be as important as Claire is too me. I wasn't going to tell Anna that, because then it would just be a competition to her. But i really need to start focusing on moving on now, Claire has her new life and i really need to get mine. But it was hard, every time Anna kissed me i couldn't help but compare it too when i kissed Claire, with Claire it meant so much, with Anna it was just...a kiss. Anna leaded me up the stairs...you know what happens next.

**The afternoon...**

'Have you took your medicine?' Mum asked me.  
'Yes mum Barry just gave me it' I told her, she was really annoying me, ever since i came back here to the new house she has done nothing but ask me questions.  
'Ok have you had anything to eat?'She asks.  
'Mum will you shut up! Stop asking questions' I yelled.  
'Well have you?' She asked.  
'Yes, Barry made me a sandwich' I sighed.  
'Alright darling do you want anything to drink?'She questions.  
'For the tenth time NO!' I shouted.  
'Dont you talk to me like that!'She yelled.  
'Then stop asking me questions!' I yelled back.  
'I was looking out for you!' She says.  
'Your being too protective' I said.  
'Oh Carrie you are so selfish sometimes!' She says.  
'How dare you call me selfish!' I shouted.  
'Girls stop shouting' Barry orders.  
'Stay out of this!'I yell at him.  
'Dont talk to him like that!' Mum demands.  
'Oh you know what? I am not staying here any longer' I yelled and grabbed my shoes.  
'What do you mean?'She asked.  
'I'm going to Dad's house, where there's no annoying mothers!' I say and i got my shoes on.  
'But its quite dark outside!' She states.  
I grabbed my coat 'Oh maybe i'll get bitten by another vampire!'  
'Dont say that Carrie' She says.  
'Why not i thought i was selfish?' I said.  
'I didnt mean it'  
'Well you said it, now good bye' I says.  
'No stay here tonight' She begs.  
'No your too annoying, i'v asked you enough times to stop asking me questions and you havnt, your loss' I told her.  
She sighed 'At least let me drop you off' She said.  
'Fine' I said, with that mum put her shoes on and we both walked out the house and too the car.

**When they arrived...**

'Bye sweetheart, remember to take your medicine' She smiled.  
'Whatever' I say and got out the car, she watched me walk to the front door and I turned around and waved bye to her, and then she drove off. I heard the front door open and i spun around.  
'Urgh what do you want?' Anna asked, she was wearing a very large T-shirt which looked like Shane's. I didnt say anything i just barged past her and walked straight into the living room.  
'What are you doing here?' Tyler asked.  
'My mother is the most annoying person to walk on this planet' I complained.  
'Are you sure it was your mother being annoying?'Anna asked.  
'What did she do?'Tyler asked.  
'She just kept asking me stupid irritating questions. What you want anything to eat?Would you like a drink?Have you taken your medicine?'I said. Eve were sat at the table with Tyler and Josh.  
'You staying the night?'Josh asked.  
'Yes, you dont know how grateful i am too have this place' I smiled.

'Hang on, Michael you just going to let her stay over?She hasn't even asked you' Anna points out.  
'Anna, Carrie practically lives here' Michael told her.  
'Unfortunately' She mutters.  
'Bitch speak up' I say.  
'Carrie' Tyler said.  
I sighed 'Where's dad?'  
'He's in the shower'Anna answered.  
'At this time?'I asked.  
'Yer well, i came here earlier to keep him occupied...if you know what i mean' She says and winked.  
'Oh Anna i bet you keep everyone occupied' I say. I heard Josh start laughing.  
'What are you trying to say?' She asked.  
'That you can easily entertain people' I smiled.  
Anna stared at me for a minute before smiling 'I heard you was bitten'  
'Isnt it good you have ears' I said.  
'What was the vampires name again? Sebastian?' She questions.  
'Who told you?' I asked.  
'Your beloved father' She smiled.  
'Oh great, i'll be having words'I said.  
'Well its such a shame you wasn't hurt...i mean its good that you wasn't too hurt' She said.  
'Why thanks Anna, such a nice thing to say' I said sarcastically.  
'But erm do me a favor...remind me too shake Sebastian's hand when i see him' She smiled.  
'Be careful Anna if i get too angry i can transform into a vampire any minute' I lied.  
She laughed 'Yer course you can'  
'Anna she's being serious' Josh tells her.  
Anna looked a bit scared then 'That's impossible, you just lying to scare me'  
'You calling me a liar?'I asked.  
'Oh dont get her angry Anna be careful' Tyler warned. Of course we was all joking...but Anna was too blonde to see that.  
'I-I...uh. Your just three stupid kids that are trying to play a prank on me' She states.  
'Ow' I said and clutched on to my stomach.  
'Oh my god...its happening' Josh yells.  
'Look what you did!'Tyler shouts. I was pretending like i was in pain for a bit and Tyler and Josh where by my side "helping me".

Anna screamed 'No dont hurt me, i'm sorry'  
'This is your fault, she is going to be so mad' Josh said.  
'And you know she is going to be Hungry too so your probably going to be the person she feeds on' Tyler told her.  
Anna screamed again 'No please i'm sorry!'  
'What's with all the screaming?' Shane said walking into the room.  
I stood up straight 'Nothing Anna just started screaming'  
'W-What? They just told me how Carrie could turn into a vampire any minute' Anna yelled.  
I gave Tyler and Josh a confused look then looked back at Anna 'Are you ok?'  
'Dont you dare pretend you didnt say anything!'  
'Anna i think you need to sit down, no one said anything about me changing into a vampire' I said, she just stared at us all in shock.  
'Come on Anna lets get you sat down' Shane said and walked her too the hardly spoke for the rest of the as everyone else just enjoyed themselves.

**I thought i should put Anna back into the story. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	67. Some Advice?

Chapter 66 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

So today is the day i decided to move on with my life. All night i have been thinking everything through and planned out what to say and do. It was hard for me to think about moving on and stuff but...i guess a mans got to do what a mans got to do. Tyler, Carrie and Josh have gone out, the boys thought it would be good for Carrie to get some air and stuff. Tyler and Josh have been really looking after her, which i'm grateful for, without them where would Carrie be? Probably struggling which thank god she isnt. I can tell Tyler and Carrie are getting closer and closer, there like me and Claire when she first came here. When we first started dating everyday we got closer. I can tell them two are going to be together for while.

The only people who were in the house now was Eve and Michael. Anna went home, she was really freaked out from last night. I dont know why though, apparently Carrie said she was going to turn into a vampire and feed on her. I just stayed out of it, that's one of the many things i'v learnt. Never get mixed up in girl business, you'll go mad kinda like Myrnin.

I walked over to the phone and dialed in the numbers i needed. It rang for a bit until someone answered the phone.  
**'Hello?'Barry says.  
'Hey is Claire there?'I asked.  
'Shane?'  
'Yer its Shane is Claire there?'I ask again.  
'Erm...yer...i'll go get her'Barry said.I heard him shout her name before it went silent.  
'Hello?'Claire's voice says.  
'Claire its Shane' I told her.  
'Shane? What's up?'She questions.  
'I have something important to tell you, can we meet up?'I ask.  
'Erm...sure. Why dont you come round Barry has just gone too work' She tells me.  
'Sounds great be there in a minute' I say and then put the phone down.**

I grabbed my black coat and slipped my shoes on 'I'm going out'  
'Where?' Eve asked.  
'Claire's i have to talk to her'I told her.  
'Aright when will you be back?' Eve questions.  
I shrugged 'I dont know, later on'  
'Yer because i know when "Later On" is gonna be' She sighs.  
'Whatever Goth princess, see you in a bit' I say and walked out the house. I took out my car keys, unlocked the door and climbed inside. Then i set off on my way to Claire's house.

When i arrived i knocked twice on the door, Claire opened it straight away.  
'Hey come in' She says and walks back into her house.  
'Sure' I say to myself. I walked inside shutting the door behind me.  
'I'm in here' She shouts from the kitchen. When i walked in the smell of coffee hit me and i smiled.  
'You know me to well' I said.  
'Well coffee makes everything better when it comes to important things' She smiled.  
'Got that right' I said as i sat down at the table. She passed me my coffee as she sat down opposite me.  
'So...what's wrong?' She asked.  
I sighed 'I came here to sign the divorce papers'  
She stared at me for a moment 'Shane dont joke around i havnt got time-'  
'Claire i'm being serious' I say.  
'Oh...well then great i'll go get them' She grinned and ran off, she came back 5 minutes later and placed them in front of me. She then handed me a pen. I picked it up and searched for the line where my furniture went.  
'Shane' She said.  
I looked up at her 'What?'  
'What made you change your mind?' She asked.  
'Well i thought that it was a bit stupid how i was chasing after you, you've moved and so should i' I told her.  
She looks down 'Oh right'. I picked the pen up again and read through the sheet. I really didnt want to do this but what choice did i have? She was never going to leave Barry and she was never going to come back too me, i needed to man up and start a new life without her. As weird as it will be i need to get used to the fact that Claire isnt going to accept me back. It was my mistake and so i shall live with it. But there was something i really needed to ask her. I placed the pen down at looked her deep in the eyes.

'Claire before i sign these papers i want to ask you something' I told her.  
'What is it?' She asks.  
'Do you really want this?' I question.  
She looked down at the divorce papers 'Yes i do'  
I leaned over the table and lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look at me 'Look me in the eyes and tell me that you want me to sign the divorce papers'  
It took her a moment before she spoke 'I want you to sign the divorce papers'  
'Now tell me you dont love me' I say.  
She sighed 'Shane please i really havnt got time for-'  
'Say it' I ordered.  
She stared right into my eyes for a few minutes before speaking again.  
'Shane' She sighed 'I cant say that i dont love you because i do. But...i just love Barry more'.  
'Well, that's all i needed to know' I tell her. I moved a strand of hair that moved in front of her eyes of her face, i then tucked it back behind her ear.  
'Dont be mad though Shane, i dont want to argue again' She said.  
'I wont, besides i need to ask for some advice' I smile and sat back down in my chair.  
'My advice for what?' She asked.  
I ignored her question 'Where do i sign my name?'  
'Oh erm...there, and then there and there' She says pointing at the dotted lines on the papers. I took the pen again and started to write my name on the dotted lines, when i was done i passed her the sheets and smiled.  
'Done' I say.  
She smiles at me 'Thank you, i know it must of been hard but i really appreciate you doing this'  
'Oh dont worry i needed to do it anyway' I told her.  
'And why's that?' She asks.  
I looked down 'I just did'.  
She frowned at me 'Shane, what did you want my advice for?'  
I took in a deep breath before continuing 'Well the reason i needed the divorce papers was so i could marry again some other time'.  
'What are you saying?' She questions.  
I took in another deep breath before continuing 'I'm going to ask Anna to marry me'

**I gave you all the most smallest chapter :D What do you all think about this then? Your all probably hating on me right now arnt you? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	68. Lovers Tiff!

Chapter 67 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I sat there looking at Claire's shocked expression.  
'So what do you think?' I asked her.  
'Its...um...are you sure about this?' She stammers.  
'Yer i mean, Anna makes me smile and i make her smile...' I trail off.  
'But where talking about Anna here' She points out.  
I frowned 'Yer i gathered'  
'Are you sure you want to marry her?'She asks.  
'Well yer why else would i say it?'I say.  
'I dont know Shane, but maybe you need to think this through a bit more' She said.  
'And why's that?' I question.  
'Because maybe Anna does not get on with Carrie, and...just because Anna has probably married the full town' She told me.  
'Anna has never been married and Carrie will just have to get along with her' I say.  
'Shane, Carrie will probably never like Anna...ever'Claire said.  
'Well then she's going to have to learn then'I snapped.  
'I was just saying, dont have to be snappy' She says.  
'Claire i asked for your advice not for an argument' I point out.  
'This is my advice, i'm just looking for what's best for Carrie' She tells me.  
'Yer and Carrie will get used to it' I repeated.  
'But what about everyone else they wont get used to it' She says.  
'I dont care about everyone else'I said.  
'So you dont care about me?'She asked.  
I stared at her for a moment 'I dont understand, why wouldn't you get used to it'  
'Because its Anna, i dont like Anna and neither does Carrie. If your planning to stay with Anna for the rest of your life, how will we all cope? All there is gonna be is arguments' Claire yells.  
'Well excuse me for wanting to do something with my life!'I yell back.  
'Doing something with your life? Is that what your calling it? Marring some slut who is probably using you is doing something with your life?'She shouts.  
'For your information, Anna is not using me we have been dating for years just like you and Barry. Does that mean Barry is using you?' I shout back.

Claire stood up 'Barry is not using me, we both met each other and immediately fell in love. I'm sorry you dont have that'  
'You know what Claire, you have changed so much. You would have never judged someone like you are with Anna' I state.  
'Yer well guess you do change when people cheat on you and make you feel worthless!'She that the room went quiet, and no body said anything.  
'I have apologise for that Claire so many times, you did forgive me.'I reminded her.  
'I know i'm sorry' She sighed.  
'Claire i didnt come here to argue, i just wanted to sign the divorce papers and then ask for some advice. But instead i get _this_? What is your problem with Anna?' I question.  
'She's a slut Shane, she's cocky and selfish. Carrie despises her with a passion' Claire told me.  
'Why do you care so much? Why cant you just be happy for me?'I asked.  
'Because Shane you have a daughter now, which means you put her first. It doesn't seem like Anna likes Carrie and its clear Carrie doesn't like her. But still your choosing Anna when they are far better people' She explains.  
'Yer well i'll learn for my mistakes...if it becomes a mistake.' I said.  
'Its already a mistake' She says.  
'But the thing is Claire, you dont have a right to tell me who i marry and who i dont marry. Were divorced now, i can marry any one i want.' I tell her.  
'I didnt think you would marry anyone else' She sighs.  
I laughed 'What? You thought i would just keep chasing after you and hope you would come back to me? Every time you told me no it broke my heart all over again, its time i moved on' I tell her.  
'Carrie wont like this' She says sternly.  
'Carrie will have to live with it'I said.  
Claire sighed 'Fine, your mistake'  
'Yer it will be, now i'v got to go'I told her and started to walk away.  
'Bye'She said.I nodded at her before walking to the front door, before i opened the door spun around, she was there watching me, she smiled at warm smile at me. Right i cant do this any more. I walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, she grabbed hold off my hair and i pushed her up against the wall. We both wanted this, but we both knew we couldn't want this. I could feel her lifting my top up so i pulled back and threw it over my head. Then took her top off. I moved my hands to the back off her bra and was just about to un clip it, when she pulled back.  
'Stop' She ordered and pushed me away.  
'Why?' I ask breathless.  
'This has gone to far, it was a mistake' She told me.  
I licked my lips 'How...Why...you-'  
'I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened' She says.  
'We wanted that too happen' I stated.  
'Shane...please...just dont tell Barry about this please' She begs.  
'No i wont' I said.  
'Thank you' She says and puts her top back on, she grabs my top and passed it too me.  
'So you still gonna marry Anna after this?' She asks.  
'Well yer, like you said it was a mistake' I said.  
'Shane you cant be serious, you just made out with me and are still going to marry her!' She yelled.  
'Is that why you just did that? You kissed me because you thought it would change my mind?!' I shouted.  
'No! But you still cant marry her' She spat.  
'I can do whatever i want!' I bellowed, i then put my top on.  
'You dont love her, you love me!'  
'And you love me, not Barry but i still dont see you breaking up with him' I snapped.  
'How dare you' She said.  
'No Claire...how dare you' I say and with that i walked out the house slamming the door behind me.

How dare she, i have to put up with Barry and i dont like him but because she "loves" him she divorces me. Then when i finally divorce her and tell her i'm going to get married she gets all mad. Not my problem, i have to live with Barry so she can live with Anna. Nothing she can do about it. I know Carrie doesn't like her, but she will learn to get used to her, she cant always have her own way all the time. I had a bad life and i still put up with it, and i bet most people have bigger problems going on in there life's than putting up with someone they dont like every so often. I took my phone out my pocket and scrolled through my contacts, then i pressed the green phone and waited.

'Hello?' Anna answered.  
'Hey babe, its me' I say.  
'Shaney, what's up?' She asked.  
'I need to talk to you about something, can we meet up?' I question.  
'Sure honey, where?'  
'Erm the street near common grounds?' I suggest.|  
'Sure are we sitting in there?' She asks.  
'No, were just going for a walk' I tell her.  
'Oh...ok what time shall i meet you?' She questions.  
'2 O'clock?' I suggest.  
'Sure see you there bye' She said and hung up. Perfect, everything was going to plan, i signed the divorce papers and told Claire about marrying Anna. Now all i have to do is ask Anna and hope for the best. Lets just hope there's not distractions.

**At School...**

Josh's P.O.V

I wanted to tell Hailey of what i felt of her, not like a "Your my everything be mine" if anything that's to sloppy. I just wanted to see if she felt the same way and stuff. I knew she would be with Carrie, they never go anywhere without each other. It wasn't that hard to find them anyway, Carrie and Hailey were popular now. Most of the boys fancied Carrie though, i dont know about Hailey. I dont want any other boy to fancy her though, because what if someones better than me and she goes off with him? Cant risk that. I saw Tyler walking down the corridor with Dez. They both walked over to me.  
'Hey' I said.  
'Hey man, have you seen Carrie?' Tyler asked.  
'You cant last an hour without her can you?' I ask.  
'He cant stop talking about her either' Dez laughed.  
'Awh Tyler' I said in a girly voice.  
'I dont even talk about her that much, and i hardly spend time with her at school' Tyler points out.  
'Oh yer sorry man, it must of been the other boys who have been talking about her' Dez laughed again.  
'I know Tyler better watch out, dont want any one taking Carrie off you' I smiled.  
'Dude, no one will do that' Tyler says.  
'I dont know man, have you seen how hot Carrie is? She's probably one of the hottest girls in the school' Dez said.  
'Yer alright Dez i get it' Tyler laughed.  
'You aint getting nothing' Dez jokes.  
'Oooohhhh' I say.  
'Dez i'm getting way more than you, arnt you still a virg-'  
'Dont start that again' Dez says.  
'Oh my god man as if' I said.  
'No, no i have done it..' He trails off.  
'But...'  
'Its just you two wouldn't believe the stories if i told you' He gushed.  
'Arnt stories fictional?' Tyler asked me.  
'I think they are' I laughed.  
'Ok see my point? You guys never listen' Dez blabbed on. We started to head from the canteen now.

'Hey Tyler, Josh' These girls said as we passed them.  
'Hi' We both say and smiled at them. They giggled and carried on walking.  
'Dude, why didnt you just stop and talk to them?' Dez asks.  
'Why should we?' Tyler asked.  
'Because there were fiiine' Dez grinned looking back at them, there were both leaning against the lockers smiling at us.  
'There not even that good looking' Tyler states.  
'True that' I say.  
'You too have bad taste in women' Dez said.  
'Have i?' Tyler asked.  
'Well okay i can see were Tyler is coming from i mean.. he has Carrie. But you...you are a free worm, you need to wriggle your way in there Joshy boy' Dez told me.  
'Dez dont you think you should be focusing on your own relationships?' I asked him.  
'I was trying to help you man, come on share the love boy' Dez laughs and patted mine and Tyler's backs.  
'I swear Dez you need to cool it down on those energy drinks' Tyler tells him.  
'What energy drinks?'He asked.I shook my head smiling and searched the canteen for Hailey.  
'Wouldn't Carrie be with Hailey?' I asked Tyler.  
'Yer' Tyler replied.  
'Hailey? See there's another girl who's hot, her and Carrie put together...oooffftt' Dez grinned.  
'Yer alright Dez calm down a bit' I smile.  
'Oh looks like Josh Glass have finally taken a liking in Hailey Waltz' Dez announced.  
'Right, shut up' I joke.  
'Might do later, isnt that Carrie and Hailey' Dez says pointing to there table.  
'Yep' Tyler says popping the P. He then starts walking towards them, and then i followed.

'Hello girls' Tyler said as he sat down next to Carrie.  
'Hey' Carrie smiled at him. I could see why Tyler liked Carrie so much, she was very hot and she had a great personality. But there was just something about Hailey, and i wanted to know what it was, i sat down next to Hailey and Dez leaned on the table.  
'Hello there ladies' Dez grins.  
'Hey' Carrie laughed, Hailey just smiled at him.  
'We have music dont we?' Carrie asks Tyler.  
'Yes, i take it you want me to teach you another song...again' He smiled.  
'Oh what would i do without you?' She jokes.  
'Nothing, your a very sweet girl but without me? Maybe you would be a very boring person' He laughs.  
'And that's why you started dating me?' She asks.  
'Okay you got me' He said whole time Hailey was just smiling at them both.  
'Well i'm going to leave this loved up table, Hails you coming?' I asked her.  
'Sure' She says and grabs her back.  
'That means i'm going too, those girls want me over there' Dez said and walked away from the table and over to two girls.  
'See you guys later' Hailey says and then we both walked away.  
'What's your next lesson?' I asked her.  
'Erm, i have music as well' She says.  
'What? With Tyler and Carrie?' I ask.  
'No its a different class'  
'Isnt mine the one next to yours?' I question.  
She laughed 'Yes, i can hear your class very clearly'  
'Ah right' I stopped right outside her music class room, not many people where here...which is perfect.

'Hailey, what do you think of us?' I asked her.  
'Us? Erm, i dont know...where friends?' She says  
'Is that what you really think?' I question.  
'Erm...well...yer why? Do you not want to be friends or something?' She asked.  
I looked down, how am i supposed to say this? This stuff is just too hard.  
'Josh...what are you getting at?' She asked. I looked back up at her, she looked upset. In fact she looked broken, she wasn't smiling anymore and her face had just gone dead serious.  
'I like you..' I said.  
'But?'  
I sighed 'Just not in that friendly way'  
'What? So...you hate me? Is that what your saying?' She asked a bit harshly.  
'No! That's not what i'm saying at all' I said.  
'Then just tell me, because i have class in about 5 minutes' She told me.  
'Hailey...i like you...alot' I admitted.  
'So what you saying?' She asked, she looked so confused. _Right okay Josh just go for it, what can go wrong now? _With that i pulled her too me and kissed her. It Was Perfect. You dont even understand how happy i felt, like oh my god it was amazing. I could feel her smiling which only made me smile, which made her smile more...in the end i pulled back because i wanted to laugh that much.  
'I thought you didnt want to be my friend anymore' She said.  
'Nah i dont want to be your friend' I grinned.  
She frowns 'Then... why did you just-'  
'You are so dumb its unreal, when i say i dont want to be your friend that means i want you to be my girlfriend' I explained to her.  
'Oh..'She giggled.  
'Is that a yes then?'  
'Yer' She smiled.

'Well Well i wouldn't expect to see you Miss Waltz out here...late for lesson' Mrs Young says.  
'I'm sorry Mrs young it was my fault' I admit. She frowns and looks down at us, that's when i realized my hands were still wrapped around Hailey's waist. I cleared my throat and removed my arms from her.  
'I'll see you later' I told Hailey.  
She smiled 'See you later.  
'Lets hope this wont happen again Mr Glass' Mrs Young said.  
'Yes ma'am' I said and then walked off to my lesson smiling like a crazy fool.

**End Of School**

Shane's P.O.V

'So...Will you marry me?' I asked Anna.  
'OH MY GOD YES!' She screams and jumps on me, she started kissing me all over my face and i laughed.  
'Alright calm down, we still need to tell everyone' I smile.  
'Yey! Who first?' She asks.  
'Erm, how about Michael and Eve...and then Carrie' I said.  
'Carrie? Why does she have to know?' She asked.  
'Because she is my daughter silly' I say and flicked her nose.  
She sighs 'Ok,_ but _Michael and Eve first'.  
'Lets go then shall we?' I ask, she squealed and linked arms with me. Please let this day turn out right.

**Alright lets leave it there, i thought it was about time Josh and Hailey had some moments together :D Oh bit of Shane and Claire too ;) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	69. Reactions!

Chapter 68 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

'We are getting married!' Anna announced as she lifted he left hand up to show them the ring. Eve and Michael looked at me and then back at Anna.  
'That's great!' Eve said, but i could tell she didnt mean it.  
'Congratulations man' Michael said as he held out his hand, i smiled and shook it.  
'Cheers man' I grinned.  
'Who else have you told?' Eve asked.  
'Just you two, where going to tell the kids when they come in' Anna answered. Eve laughed and looked at Michael.  
'Do you want us to be there when you tell Carrie?' Michael asks me.  
'Yer, i mean she's gonna be with Josh and Tyler as well and they are your sons so...' I trailed off.  
'Right well there should be here any minute so i'll put the kettle on' Michael says and walks out the kitchen.  
'I'll help you' Eve said and follows him into the kitchen.  
'Awh them two are so supportive' Anna smiles.  
'I know right' I laugh.  
'So when will the kids be in?' Anna asked.  
'Any minute' I say.  
'Ok' She smiles and sat down at the table. I knew Eve and Michael wasn't too sure about this, i could tell by there faces. I also know that Eve and Claire are gonna have a huge gossip about this, they always do. But for now lets focus on telling Carrie. All i have to do was play the waiting game.

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Tyler walked out of music together and parted to go to our lockers. Josh always goes to Tyler's locker and then they both walk to mine. Hailey just walks to mine after her lesson and then we all walk home together.  
'Carrie!' Hailey squeals as she runs down the corridor. She enveloped me into a big hug.  
'What's wrong?' I laughed.  
'You will never guess what!' She squeals again.  
'What?' I smiled.  
'Me and Josh are dating' She says.  
'What! When did this happen, i know you too would didnt i say?' I gushed.  
'I know you did! Erm when me and him left for our lesson at break. At first i thought he didnt want to be my friend but then...'  
'Well he clearly doesn't want to be your friend, he wants to be your boyfriend' I laughed.  
'I know oh my god' She says.  
'What's going on?' Tyler asked as he took my hand.  
I smiled as i looked at Hailey then at Josh 'What did i say Josh?'  
'Alright Carrie i'll give it that, you did say that me and Hailey would date' He admits.  
'Its about time as well' Tyler smiled.  
'Come on then lets go home' I say, with that we all began walking back the our homes.

We all walked Hailey back to her house (which by the way took ages because she didnt want to leave Josh and he didnt want to leave Hailey). But she soon went in and we soon started walking again.  
'So did you ask Hailey out?' Tyler asked him.  
'Yer' He says.  
I laughed 'She thought that you didnt want to be her friend'  
'Oh i know she said that...you know the teacher caught us together' Josh said.  
'Caught you doing what?' I smirked.  
He ignored my question 'It was Mrs Young'  
'Oh i hate her' Tyler says.  
'You hate every teacher' I point out.  
'Some are ok' He got his key out and unlocked the front door.  
'Well i'm just glad you finally got with her, i knew you would some time soon' I told Josh.  
'Your probably more happier than Hailey' Josh sighs.  
'I'm happy for her...she is my best friend' I said, we all walked into the living room where Michael, Eve, Shane and...Anna was.

'Hey' Shane smiles.  
'What's going on?' I asked.  
'We want to tell you something' Anna giggles.  
'Go on then' I said.  
'I think you better sit down' Eve told us. I frowned and looked at Tyler, who just shrugged and brought me to the couch. Shane and Anna stood in front of us, Anna had her arm linked with Shane and was all snugged up next to him. Urgh.  
'So what did you need to tell us?' Josh asked.  
'Well-'  
'Oh my god Anna are you pregnant?' I asked her.  
'Carrie just listen' Shane ordered. I sighed and leaned back.  
'Well me and Shaney met up today and we have decided...' Anna stopped speaking.  
'Carry on' Tyler said.  
'We are getting married!' Anna screams, as she held up her left hand to show us her engagement ring. I sat there staring at them with a shocked expression, along with Tyler and Josh.  
'So...what do you guys think. Instead of Anna Hudson it will be Anna Collins' Anna giggled.  
'Are you kidding me?' I asked Shane as i stood up.  
He frowned 'Why would i kid about this?'  
'I think you know why. And please tell me that ring is from the pound shop' I say.  
'How dare you-' Anna was cut of by Shane.  
'Carrie were not joking about this, we are getting married. And that ring is not from the pound shop' Shane told me. I looked from him to Anna before grabbing the house keys and walking out the house.

I walked all the way to the knew house and walked straight in.  
'Mum!' I yelled.  
'I'm up here!' She shouted from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and into her room.  
'Did you know?' I asked her.  
She frowns at me 'Know about what?'  
'That Anna Slutson was going to marry my dad!' I tell her.  
'Its not Anna Slutson its Anna Hudson' Mum laughed.  
'Arnt you going to do anything about it?' I asked her.  
'Carrie i dont really care' She sighs.  
'Bitch please! I'm your daughter i know you more than anyone, and i know for a fact that you care' I tell her.  
'Carrie please? Not now' She said.  
'Mum, dad makes you happy. Why arnt you admitting that?' I questioned.  
'Carrie, Barry is the man that makes me happy' Mum says.  
'Yer he might make you happy but dad makes you better. Every time your in the room with him you can see how much love there is for each other' I point out.  
She frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'I mean, when you look at each other you can see the love, even when you stand next to each other you can practically see the love that's in the air' I said. Okay i may have been a bit over dramatic but this woman needs to just get the message into her head.  
'Carrie, i know that your not happy about Anna marrying your dad' Mum says.  
'Yer and so does dad, but what has he done about it? Continued to marry her' I spat.  
'I know sweetie' She said and smiled at me.  
'Mum why is he doing it? When he knows that Anna doesn't like me and i dont like her?' I asked her.  
She shrugged 'I dont know Carrie, i really dont know'.  
'Do you think he's doing this, so that i leave and dont come back?' I ask her.  
'No dont be silly' Mum says as she hugged me.  
She kissed the top of my head 'He loves you too much too even think about leaving you. He'll soon realize what a mistake he's making'  
'What if he doesn't?'  
'Then i'll knock the information into him' She jokes.  
I laughed 'Go mum.  
'Yer well nobody messes with my daughter' She laughs.  
I kissed her on her cheek 'Thanks mum'  
'No problem darling, are you staying here tonight?' She questioned.  
'Yer, i dont want to go back to that slut' I said.  
'Hey stop calling her that, she is your step mum after all' Mum grins.  
'Dont...even call her that. She is no mum of mine' I say.  
Mum laughed 'Come on lets go down stairs and munch out'  
'Good plan' I smile and followed her out the room and down the stairs. I didnt go to the Glass house that night, in fact i stayed over at the knew house. Barry annoyed me a few times but i didnt show it...or at least not that much. I just feel like i cant win, if its not Barry its Anna. And to think that if Anna and Shane do marry, they'll get there own house together and then the only houses i can go too have Barry and Anna in it. No more Josh or Tyler to help me calm down. No more Michael and Eve to lighten the mood. My life just gets worse.

**Alright so**** Carrie's reaction and feelings. I wanted this chapter to be all about Carrie's reaction and what she thinks off everything. Also i just want to tell you all that i do read your reviews and i do take into account what your saying, i like to know what you guys are thinking and stuff. I love the comments that make me laugh too. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	70. Surprises!

Chapter 69 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I sat there watching Anna hands flick the pages of the wedding magazines. Her and Shane have only been engaged for a few days and she's already started to plan out the whole thing. All she ever talks about is the wedding, in fact its brought up in most of the conversations. Its like you cant get away from it. She had bought so many wedding magazines its unreal, i'm surprised she had that much money. She probably got it from prostitution. Plus all the dresses she's taken a liking in are rather short or show alot of cleavage. God she is such a slut.

'Oh this dress is nice' Anna says pointing down at it.  
'Its ok, but i dont think it looks like a wedding dress' Eve admits.  
'Well dont worry because when i do get my wedding dress, it will be perfect' Anna squeals.  
'I'm sure it will be Anna' Eve said.  
'This wedding is going to be the talk of the town' Anna grins.  
'I think it already is' I said, Eve looked down smiling and i saw her shoulders shaking.  
Anna didnt notice my comment and carried on flicking through the pages, the room was quite for a while. I looked over at Shane, who was watching the TV from the table. You see we was all sat around it. Tyler was sat next to me on my right, Josh was in the kitchen with Michael. Anna was opposite me and Eve was next to her. Shane was at the head of the table.

'Why are we here?' Tyler whispers in my ear, it gave me shivers really.  
'I dont know' I whispered back.  
'Right...then lets go' He whispers.  
'Where?'  
'Surprise' He smiles, i frowned at him but shrugged it off.  
'What are you two whispering about?' Eve asked us.  
'Nothing' We both said at the same time. She gave us a curious look before looking back down at Anna's magazine.  
'When are we going?'  
'When ever your ready...oh and bring some extra clothes, you may need underwear' He told me.  
I laughed 'Dont make it sound wrong will you Tyler'. He winked at me before i stood up and walked out the room. I ran upstairs and grabbed a bag and chucked in some jeans and a top, then placed my underwear and stuff in. I combed my hair before and checked if i looked alright in the mirror. Smiling like a mad person i walked back down the stairs before grabbing my shoes and putting them on. Tyler smiles at me before getting his coat and handing mine over, he already had his shoes on.  
'Where are you going?' Shane asked me, I shrugged and look at Tyler.  
'I'm taking her to common grounds, and then going for a walk about. We just need some fresh air' Tyler tells him.  
'Alright, make sure to be in before dark' Shane says.  
'Ok' We both smiled before waking out the house. As we were walking down the street i could see Tyler smiling a bit.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Just think, if i pass my drivers licence we wouldn't have to walk' Tyler said.  
'Do you think you'll pass?' I asked him  
'Not sure, do you think i will?' He questions.  
I smiled at him as we linked arms 'I think you will'  
'Good' He says.

We was walking for quite a bit, and the whole way there we was just talking and laughing about everything. At one point he was telling me about how him and Josh used to go in all the warehouses. He said that it used to be so dark when they got home, then Eve and Michael would shout at them and give them lectures. I told him about the time me and my friends back in the old town would sneak into these little party's, mum rang the police one time.

'Okay we need to climb this wall' Tyler told me, i looked at the big brick wall right in front of me. It was still daylight but no one was around this part of Morganville.  
'Are you serious?' I asked him.  
'I'l go first if you want' He offers.  
'Thank you' I smile. He laughed at me before jumping up and climbing over.  
'Oh yer trust you to get over easily' I say.  
I hear him laugh 'Hurry up Carrie'. I sighed before jumping up at the wall and started climbing over.  
'Oh my god! Look how high up i am!' I yelled.  
'Its not that high' He says.  
'Well your taller than me so its obviously going to look smaller to you' I point out.  
'Come on, i'll even catch you' He tells me.  
'No your ok' I said before slowly making my way down.  
'Fucking stupid wall' I mutter.  
He grabbed hold of my hand 'Come on'. He leaded me up this hill and then up this higher one. We finally got there and to be honest when i saw what was in front of me, i just couldn't move. There was a small pool with a waterfall (Who knew Morganville had one). It just looked so romantic and so cute. I really couldn't believe i was here.  
'I'v always like how this place looked' Tyler told me as he looked through the bushes.  
'How...Why is there a pool here?' I asked him.  
'I dont know actually' He says frowning, he placed his bag down leaning on this rock and i put mine next to his.  
'So how long have you known about this pla-' I was soon cut off by Tyler laughing and then him jumping in. He wasn't under the water for long but as soon as he got up he flicked his hair back to the side and laughed again.  
'Come on Carrie!' He yells.  
'No, no way. We'll get soaked' I shout.  
'You have spare clothes' He points out.  
'But..I...No' I say.  
He smiles at me 'What would you do if i drowned? Would you come in then?'  
'No i'd watch you die...of course i would come in, i'd save you' I said. He smiled at me for a moment until he started splashing around like a maniac.  
'Help! Help! I need somebody to save me!' He shouts.  
'Not working' I told him.  
'Maybe if my GIRLFRIEND loved me enough she'd save me' He keeps shouting.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes as i stood up. I walked back to the bags and glanced back at him, he was still shouting like a loony. I chuckled a bit before running and jumping in.

That wasn't a good idea, the water was so cold. I come up to the surface and took in a deep breath, whilst moving my hair out the way.  
'Thought you wasn't coming in' He smiles.  
'Yer well i thought the water was warm too' I say.  
He laughs 'It is, you need to get used to it first'  
'How many times have you been here?' I asked him.  
'Loads, me and Josh found it when we were real young. We was exploring, and then we found it' He explains as he swam around me.  
'So no one knows about this place?' I asked him.  
'I dont think so' He says.  
'My god' I laughed.  
'Amazing right?' He asks.  
'Very' I smile and started swimming around. It was quite deep in the middle, i was on my tip-toes and the water went up to my shoulders. But it gradually got shallow. I couldn't stop smiling, and most of the time i would just laugh because i was that happy.  
'Come here' Tyler orders. I glanced at him and carried on swimming, Just as i went to turn to swim the other way i felt something grab on to my foot and drag me back. I turned to see what it was.  
'Your quite a good swimmer' Tyler grins holding on to my waist.  
'Thank you' I smiled  
'No thank you' He says as he swan around in a circle.  
'Why are you thanking me?' I question.  
'For being my girlfriend?' He says.  
I laughed 'I'm pretty sure a lot of girls would want to be your girlfriend'  
'But i only want one of them' He winks, I giggled and faced him. As soon as i saw him leaning in i ducked under and swam off. I soon saw a hand come into my vision (Yes i opened my eyes under water). I looked to my left and smiled at Tyler, he swam over me and i turned and faced up wards.

We kissed under the water, something i'v always wanted to do. But this was perfect, like it was as if we were in one of those films. When we came back up to the surface we was under the water fall.  
'Girl can kiss' He laughs and lays back in the water.  
'Have you even kissed someone under the water?' I asked him.  
'Nope your my first...oh my how bad does that sound?' He asked.  
'Dont worry your my first Kiss-Under-Water too' I joked, he smiled and started to swim around me again.  
I sighed 'Cant we just like stay here forever?'  
'I would but, i get hungry easy' He shrugged.  
'Just ruin the moment Tyler' I laugh, he swam back over to me and put his arms back around my waist.  
'Carrie, are you ok about this whole wedding thing?' He asks.  
I frowned 'That was a bit random'.  
'I'm a random person' He jokes.  
'I think the wedding is stupid, i dont think my dad knows what he's doing and Anna is just using him' I admitted.  
'Why do you think Anna is using him?' He questions.  
'She's just in it for the fun, and apparently my dad was a player back in the days. I think she just wants to look good' I say.  
'So you dont think she wants to get married?' He asks.  
'Tyler its every girls dream to get married' I told him.  
'I never new that' He frowns, i laugh and went to swim again but he stopped me.  
'Let me go' I say.  
'No'  
'Yer' I laugh.  
'I'd rather not' He smiled and pulls me back under the water. For the rest of the night we was just swimming, laughing, taking and most importantly kissing. It was perfect and it has just hit me how much i like him. Of course i liked him before but only now have i realized that i really do like him.

'Carrie' Tyler called.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Its time to head back' He told me.  
'No, come on we have ages yet' I whine.  
'Sorry darling but its getting dark' He points out.  
'I dont care' I say.  
'Well if you dont get out now... i'll take your dry clothes and make you walk home soaking wet' He said as he got out the water.  
'No!' I yelled and moved out the water.  
'That's what i thought' He laughed.  
I grabbed my bag and went behind the big huge rock.  
'Seriously you think i'm a perv?' He yells to me.  
'Yer, i have to fully change idiot' I shout to him.  
'I'v already seen you with your top off!' He points out.  
'Your a very lucky person' I laugh, i quickly changed my underwear and put some new trousers on. Then i switched my bra and put a new dry top on.  
'Alright you ready?' I asked him as i stuffed my drenched top into the bag.  
'Have been for ages' He sighs.  
'Shut up complaining' I smile. We linked arms again as we started heading back home.

**When they got home...**

'Where have you been?' Michael asked as we walked through the door.  
'Out' Tyler smiled.  
'Tyler i'm being serious' Michael says.  
'We went to common grounds and then walked around for a bit' Tyler lied. He clearly didnt want people knowing about that pool place.  
'Do you know how worried we have been?' Eve yells.  
'Sorry mum we didnt realize how late it was' Tyler said.  
'How could you not realize when its dark out side?' Eve asked him, Tyler just shrugged at her.  
Eve sighed and looked at Michael 'What can we do?'  
'Tyler you know how dangerous it is out there, Shane told Carrie to be in before dark...its past dark' Michael says.  
'Well were in now, next time we'l be sure to come in before dark' Tyler told them, they both looked over at me with angry faces.  
'I-I'll make sure we come back early too' I stammer.  
Michael sighed 'Alright well go put whatever you have upstairs and well make you some tea'. Tyler grabbed hold of my hand and took me up stairs.

I had put my stuff in my room and came back down the stairs, Shane gave me a lecture of how dangerous it is out side and i argued back saying how i got bite so i should know how dangerous it is. In the end i said sorry and he let it go...for now. Anna sat back and watched the full argument with a smile on her face. See? She just loves to see me getting told off. Once me and Tyler had something to eat, Anna went back to the wedding magazines (again). Also we was all sat back around the table, in the same seats as we were earlier.

'So.. Anna have you thought about who's going to the wedding?' Eve asked her.  
'A few, Shaney needs to invite his friends and you and Michael can as well. Even the boys can, i want this wedding to be memorable' Anna said. I saw Tyler and Josh glance at me, probably because she didnt say "Carrie can bring friends as well".  
'Right so, are you having a hen night? Or a party for it?' Eve questioned.  
'I'm going to have an engagement party, then we'll do the hen night and then probably the wedding' Anna listed.  
'Sounds great' Eve smiled.  
'Sounds busy' I mutter.  
'So are any relations coming too?' Eve asked.  
'Of course they are, your going to love them, there just like me' She giggles.  
'That's nice' Eve smiles.  
'But i think we need to know who is the best man and maid of honor and everything' Anna says.  
'Michael' Shane said.  
Michael laughed 'Sure man'  
'Well now that, that has been sorted' Anna laughs.  
'So who's gonna be your bridesmaid and pageboys?' Eve asked.  
'Pageboys can be Josh and Tyler, and maybe some others' Anna answered.  
'Us?' Josh asks.  
'Yes you silly' Anna laughs.  
'Well what would we be wearing?' Tyler asked.  
'Tuxedo or something, well sort it out later' Anna says.  
'And who for Bridesmaids?'  
'Erm i dont think i want bridesmaids' Anna said. Tyler and Josh did look at me then, in fact everyone on the full table looked at me expect for Anna. _Dont let her know this has got to you_. I thought.

'Well i cant wait to see you in a Tuxedo' I smiled at Tyler and Josh, completely changing the subject.  
'I dont think i'v ever worn a Tuxedo' Josh frowns.  
'No you have, at other weddings' Michael tells him.  
'Wow bet that was embarrassing' Tyler says.  
'I know cant imagine me in a Tuxedo' Josh laughs. I knew they were trying to change the subject, and i'm glad that they did it so fast. But i knew for fact that if Anna was going to be in control of this whole wedding, there was going to be trouble...a lot of it.

**Okay so another Tyler and Carrie moment there, i know you guys want Shane and Claire moments but i just haven't found the right time to put them it yet. You'll see what i mean soon :D Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S I have put photo's on my account of the pool and some other really cute photo's :) **


	71. I'm Out!

Chapter 70 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Ever since that day Anna was talking about weddings and saying how there is going to be no bridesmaids, i didnt feel like i wanted to go down. In fact i havnt been down for the past week...but can you blame me? All you get is "Oh how nice is this dress" Or "The wedding is very soon". Even though they havnt even planed when the wedding is going to be. She is just stupid, i mean they have been engaged for a few weeks and she is already started to plan this marriage? They will probably get married in about a year or something...but i do have a feeling they wont be any wedding.

It was the end of school and Me, Tyler, Josh and Hailey were just passing the school gates, when i felt Tyler's hand squeezed mine a bit. I looked up at him and he nodded his head to something behind me. I spun around to see Shane.  
'Dad? What are you doing here?' I asked him. He looked at Tyler before looking at me.  
'Erm, we'll leave you two to talk. See you tomorrow Carrie' Tyler says.  
I smiled 'Alright see you tomorrow'. He smiles and walks off with Josh and Hailey.  
'So why are you here?' I asked Shane as i turned back to face him.  
'Well i thought i would come and see you since you havnt been down to see me' He says.  
'Oh...well i didnt think you'd notice i was gone' I said.  
'Dont be stupid, of course i noticed you were gone.' He laughs, i didnt laugh with him in fact i didnt even smile. He noticed that as well because he carried on speaking.  
'Carrie why dont you come down tonight?' He asked.  
'Erm...i'm sorry i cant' I told him.  
'Why not?' He asked.  
'Because...i dont want to.' I admitted.  
'Why not?' He repeated.  
'Because i hate the atmosphere and all we ever talk about now is the Wedding. I wouldn't mind but its not even close and you'v only been engaged for a few weeks' I explained.  
'I know i'm sorry, but Anna wont be here tonight' He told me.  
'And what if she is?' I asked.  
'Then you can ignore her, and if she talks about the wedding i'll tell her to stop' He tells me.  
I thought about it or a moment 'I dont know'  
'Come on, i'll even make you taco's' He smiles.  
I laugh 'Oh well then i have no choice now'.  
'No you dont, now lets go' He says, and then we both headed towards the Glass house.

Shane unlocked the front door and we walked inside. He was right about the taco's, i could smell them as soon as i walked in. I turned into the living room to see...the one and only Anna setting the table. I looked straight at Shane and he held his hands up in surrender.  
'I'm sorry i didnt think she would be here' He admits. I sighed in frustration and looked back at her.  
'Shaney!' She squeals and hugs him.  
'Hi' He smiled.  
'You took forever where have you been?' She asked him.  
'I went to school to pick Carrie up' He told her.  
'Oh' She said and then lightened up again 'Well tea is gonna be out shortly so go sit down'. With that she walked into the kitchen, i glared at Shane before setting my school bag down and then sitting on the couch next to Tyler.  
'Hey' He grins.  
'Hello, what's made you smile?' I asked him.  
'Isnt it your birthday soon?' He questions.  
'H-How did you know?'  
'I know everything' He says.  
'Seriously how?'  
'Mum was talking about it' He shrugs.  
'Really? What did she say?' I ask  
He laughed 'I cant tell you'  
'Urgh that's annoying' I sighed.  
He smiles 'So when is it?'  
'I thought you knew everything?' I asked. He flipped me off.  
'Its June the 7th' I answered.  
'Really? Wow mines August the 21st' He says.  
'There quite close' I point out.  
'No shit' He jokes.  
'Awh look how cute you two are talking about your birthdays' Anna smiled. I didnt even answer her i just kept looking at Tyler.  
'Tea is out!' Eve announced.

We all darted to the table and sat down. Tyler sat on my right and Anna sat opposite me. Eve then came and sat down next to Anna, then Josh sat next to Eve. Shane sat at one end of the table and Michael was on the other.  
'This is nice, the whole family together again...and Carrie i havnt seen you in a while' Eve smiled.  
'I know sorry i was a bit caught up in homework and stuff' I lied.  
She sighs and looks from Josh to Tyler 'Why cant you too be more like her? She does her homework'. They just shook their heads and carried on eating.  
'So Eve i wanted to ask you something' Anna tells her.  
'Go ahead' Eve smiled.  
'Okay...i want you to be my maid of honor' Anna told her.  
'Oh...erm...yer sure' Eve stammered.  
'Perfect. You know this wedding is gonna be brilliant' Anna began. As she was talking i looked over at Shane, he did say he would shut her up she started talking about the wedding. He glared at me, shrugged and then looked back at Anna. Okay...What the hell? What was all that about?

'Shane is Michael your best man?' Anna asked. Shane looked at Michael who smiled.  
'If you want me too be' Michael says.  
'Thanks man' Shane laughed.  
'Great, so that's my maid of honor sorted and the best man... Pageboys! If its okay with you and Michael, i would really like it if Josh and Tyler would be them' Anna says to Eve. Tyler and Josh both looked at Eve and gave her a warning look. They clearly didnt want to be Pageboys.  
'Of course they can' Eve says and smiled at them both.  
'Thank you' Anna laughed.  
'What about your bridesmaids? Are you still not having any?' Eve asked.  
'Yer i am, my bridesmaids are going to be my two cousins and my two nieces' Anna tells Eve, and once again everyone on the table _but _Anna looked at me. I smiled at them all and carried on eating my tea.  
'Well i'm sure Carrie can help out with other things as well' Eve says.  
'I dont know is there?' I asked Shane.  
'Course there is' He said.  
'Well actually there isnt that much that needs to be done, i mean me and my friends will be doing everything, but if i do need you i'll give you a shout' Anna explained.  
'Ok' I said and went back to eating my tea.  
I heard Eve clear her throat before speaking 'Well i bet she will be able to help Carrie i mean we dont even know when the engagement party is or the wedding-'  
'Actually Eve i do know when there gonna be' Anna smiles.  
'Or really when?' Eve asked.  
'Well i thought it would be a good idea to put the Wedding on the 11th November-' Anna got cut off by Shane.  
'No, no i dont think that's a good idea' He says a little too quickly.  
'But Shaney sweetie i want that day' She says. Urgh i hate it when she says Shaney.  
'Let me think about it' He says and went back to eating his tea.  
'So the wedding is on the 11th of November and i thought the engagement party should be on June the 7th' She says.

I slammed my fork down and everyone jumped.  
'Carrie?' Tyler says.  
I looked at Shane 'Are you fine with those dates?'  
'Erm...i guess, maybe not the wedding but the engagement party seems okay...why? Are you okay with those dates?' He asked.  
I laughed 'Of course i'm not okay with these dates'  
'Hang on it shouldn't matter if Carrie like them or not, its not her day its ours' Anna says.  
I stared at her for a moment until i got up and moved around Tyler's chair.  
'Where are you going?' Shane asked.  
'Home' I answered, Shane stood up then and walked around everyone and grabbed hold of my arm.  
'Carrie stop. Why are you going home? What's wrong?' He asked.  
'Whats wrong? What's wrong is that the 11th of November is yours and mum's anniversary and she wants to get married on that day, how sad is that?' I asked  
'Yer well its not special anymore Carrie' Shane told me.  
'Not only that she has decided to have the engagement party on my birthday!' I tell him.  
'And did she know that was your birthday?' Shane asked me.  
'No' Anna answered.  
'Yes you did! You heard me and Tyler talking about when are birthday's were...in fact you even commented on how cute we were' I stated.  
Shane looked at Tyler 'Is that true?'  
'Yer' Tyler said.  
'See? She is doing this on purpose!' I told him.  
'Carrie come on we'll just change the dates' Shane says.  
'Erm, no we wont!' Anna snapped.  
'Yes we will' Shane said to Anna.  
'No, i'v already set the party on that date' Anna says.  
'Then you going to have to unset it' Shane tells her.  
'No' She says.  
'Urgh you know what? I'm fed up off this, she clearly doesn't want me there...actually i wasn't even invited anyway.' I said.  
'Of course you are' Shane says.  
'Dad me and Mum are the only people in this town who is not invited' I told him.  
'Claire is invited...right Anna?' He asked her.  
'Well i didnt think she would of wanted to come. It would be weird if your Ex wife came to the wedding dont you think?' Anna asked.  
'No i dont think it would be weird' Shane tells her.  
'Well i do' Anna pouts.

'See? Dad this isnt going to work, and every one knows it. Plus i just cause arguments when i come down here anyway, i mean look what's happening now. I cant do this anymore' I say.  
'Cant do what anymore?' He asked.  
I sighed 'If this is what its going to be like when Anna is in your life then fine. But i'm telling you now as long as Anna is in your life then i'm out of it' I told Shane. He stared at me, not saying anything at all. I sighed and put my shoes on and grabbed my coat.  
'Carrie dont go, we can sort this' Shane said.  
'No we cant! She is just gonna keep on trying to pushing me out-'  
'She isnt trying to do that, and even if so that wouldn't happen' He say.  
'It already has' I told him, then i grabbed my school bag and then simply...walked out. I had been holding back tears for ages and now...now they have finally fallen. I hate crying, i always try to hold back and tears that come and usually it works but right now i didnt bother to hold them back. I really couldn't care at this moment.  
'Carrie!' Tyler shouted, i could hear him running closer to me.  
'Carrie' He says, but i just ignored him. I was trying to get as far away as that house as possible, but i wasn't doing good. I mean i was in the middle of the street.  
'Carrie' Tyler says and he grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me from walking.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Are you okay?' He asked me, i wasn't looking at him and so he didnt know i was crying.  
'Yep' I said my voice breaking at bit at then end. He lifted my chin up to look at my face, when he saw that i was crying he pulled me into a hug. That was it then i just burst out crying and just sobbed into his chest.  
'Why is she doing this?' I asked him.  
'She wants to make you angry' He says.  
'But even my dad didnt believe me, in fact ever since he got engaged to her he hasn't cared about me' I sobbed.  
'Of course he cares' Tyler told me.  
'It doesn't seem like it' I said.  
'Carrie he loves you, even before you came he used to speak of you' Tyler says.  
'Really?' I asked.  
'Really, he used to always go on about how you used to giggle and how he used to chase you around the living room' Tyler explains.  
I laughed a bit 'I believe you.'  
'Good, now cheer up and dont let her get to you' Tyler smiled. I smiled back at him before he started walking back to the knew house.

**When they got to Carrie's Mum's...**

'Thanks for walking me' I said.  
'No problem' He says.  
'Be careful on your way home' I warned him.  
He laughed 'I will dont worry'  
'Well i do'  
'Well dont, nothing bad is gonna happen' He told me.  
'Promise?'  
'Here, this is my promise' He says and started searching his pockets.  
'Tyler what are you-' He cut me off by handing me a small red box that had a small ribbon on it.  
'What is it?'  
'Open it' He ordered. I smiled at him before taking the lid off the box and staring down at the small ring. It had blue and white diamonds that shined in the light that came from the lamp post.  
'Oh my god' I gasped.  
'Do you like it?' He asked.  
'Are you kidding? I-I love it' I laughed.  
'Come here let me put it on' He says and takes the ring out the box. He took hold of my left hand and out it on my wedding finger.  
'You know its bad luck to put rings on wedding fingers' I joke.  
'Carrie this is an eternity ring, you wear it on your wedding finger' He tells me.  
'Eternity ring? But you only get these for marriage' I say.  
'Well then for now, this means forever okay?' He smiles.  
'Yer' I grinned. He laughed and kissed me, he was probably expecting one of those good bye kisses, but i made it into something more than that.  
'Aright well i'm going to go, its getting dark. See you tomorrow' He says.  
'Bye' I waved. I watched him take of in a run, and then soon saw him turn the corner until it was just an empty street. I ran to the front door and opened it.

'Mum!' I shouted as i ran upstairs.  
'Carrie?' She asked. I gave a her a big hug and she kissed me on my head.  
'Why have you been crying?' She knew everything about me, and she defiantly knows when i'v been crying. So i went in her bedroom and told her, i told her how Anna heard me and Tyler talking about birthdays and how she had set the dates on my birthday and her anniversary. I has started crying again, even more than when Tyler was there.

'Well i think its sad that she wants our anniversary date' Mum sighs.  
'And my birthday' I sobbed.  
'You know what Carrie? Your dad will change those dates, he isnt that sort of person. Trust me i'v known him for years' She says.  
'But what are we gonna do? Were the only one's not invited' I point out.  
'Carrie, no one messes with me and my daughter' She smiled.  
'So what are we gonna do?' I repeated.  
'We are gonna play her at her own game. If she wants to play like this than fine lets play her game...'. I couldn't help but be interested in this idea, in fact i'm all for mum's idea.

**Okay very long chapter sorry for the ones who hate long chapters. I have also put a photo of the Eternity ring Tyler has given Carrie on my profile. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	72. Plus One!

Chapter 71 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

Carrie has gone. Shes gone, she walked out of that door. I couldn't help but think that i'v lost her again, and i couldn't stand it. I cant loose Carrie again, she has made my life so much brighter. When she first came i couldn't stop looking at her, she had grown so much. The last time i saw Carrie before she came to this town was when she was about 3 now she has come back and she is 16 years old. Its just like when Claire came.

As soon as Carrie walked out that door i was determined to go after her but Tyler stopped me.  
'I'll go' He said.  
'No i need to speak to her' I say.  
'Shane i dont think she wants to, please just let me speak to her' Tyler said.  
I sighed 'Fine but hurry and catch up to her, and make sure she's ok'. He nodded and walked out the house.  
'Wow i never knew 16 year old girls can be so dramatic' Anna joked, but no one laughed.  
'Anna, did you know that, that date was Carrie's birthday?' I asked her.  
'No of course not! I wouldn't have set it' She says.  
'Tell me the truth' I ordered.  
She looked me dead in the eye 'I did not know that, that was Carrie's birthday'  
'Alright well, your still gonna have to change the dates' I told her.  
She stood up 'What! But i chose that date and-'  
I held up my hand cutting her off 'And i dont care, you change the date or the engagement and the date of the wedding or you'll be getting engaged alone and married alone'. She sighed and nodded her head then looked down. I went and sat on the couch waiting for Tyler to come home.

**When Tyler came home...**

I heard the front door open, and the cold breeze hit my face. I shot up and walked to the door, where Michael was already.  
'I was getting worried about you' Michael told him.  
'That's nice' Tyler smiled.  
'Seriously Tyler you need to stop coming in late, something bad could happen. Look what happened to Carrie' Michael says.  
Tyler sighed 'Dad i appreciate your concern but...not now, i'm not in the mood' Tyler tells him and walks into the kitchen, i followed him in there.  
'How is Carrie?' I asked him.  
He looked at me 'How do you think she is?'  
'Tyler i didnt mean to make her upset' I told him.  
'Dont you think your telling the wrong person?' He asks me and walks back into the living room.  
'I'm sorry, he can get a bit moody' Michael says.  
I laughed a bit 'No i understand, you can tell he's your son'.  
Michael smiled 'What can i say?'  
'You can say i can use the phone to ring Carrie' I told him.  
'Oh...Shane i dont think you should. She wont be in a good mood at all, just give it time alright?' He explains to me.  
'Ok' I say and walk upstairs to my room.

**A Few Days Later...**

I still haven't rang Carrie. I didnt feel like i should right now, i mean Michael had told me to just let her calm down, and Tyler has as well. But i feel like i'v waited long enough and i should finally ring her. I mean what if all this time she has been waiting for me to ring her and i havnt? It would just make her hate me more.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up, i dialed Claire's house phone and waiting for someone to pick up.**  
'Hello?' Claire answered.  
'Claire its Shane' I told her.  
'What do you want?' She asked harshly.  
'I just want to speak to Carrie' I say.  
'Yer well she doesn't want to speak to you' Claire snapped.  
'Claire please, you dont understand' I sighed.  
'No you dont understand! My daughter came home that night crying her eyes out, there is not enough words to say how broken and upset she was. And your to blame for that, you and your little slut of a fiance.' Claire tells me.  
'Did Carrie tell you everything that happened?' I asked her.  
'Yes Shane she did tell me' She snapped.  
I sighed 'Claire i totally forgot that, that was her birthday. If i would of known i would of told Anna to change them straight away'.  
'Well then listen to me, **_**Shaney**_**. I mean that is what Anna calls you know isnt it?' Claire asked.  
'Just carry on' I sighed.  
'If you want to speak to your daughter and explain to her what's going on, then you get your butt around here and you tell her face to face. And if i see one tear spill from those eyes off hers i'll make sure you will never see the living day again. Got it?' She said.  
'I got it, i'll be over there in a bit' I told her.  
'Ok, and dont bother bringing Anna' She told me.  
'Got it' I said.  
'Good' She says and hangs up. I placed the phone back down and leaned my head against the wall.**

'She sounds so mad at you' Michael says, i could tell he wanted to laugh.  
'I told you Claire was scary when she's mad! If it was up to her, i would have faced prison for my punishment' I told Michael.  
He laughed this time 'Well then you better say the right things to Carrie, because Claire sounded like she wanted to murder you'.  
'Yes Michael i know, i'd really like some support right now please' I say.  
He put his arm on my shoulder 'Good luck _Shaney_, your gonna need it'  
'Thanks fang boy' I sighed, and grabbed my coat. I walked out the door as i put my coat on and unlocked the car door. I jumped inside and drove my way to Claire house.

As soon as i knocked on that door, Claire opened it.  
'She's upstairs' Claire told me and held the door open for me to walk in. I sighed and stepped inside.  
'Claire are you mad at me?' I asked her.  
'I'm not mad i'm angry, and i will be even more angry if you upset Carrie more' Claire says and walks into the kitchen. I sigh again before heading to Carrie's room.

Carrie's P.O.V

I did want Shane to phone, but then again i didnt. I did want him too because i really wanted to be okay with him and go back to the Glass house. I didnt because he had seriously pissed me off and i didnt want to see his _or_ that's slut's face. Anna knew perfectly well that date was my birthday, but she is that much of a bitch she had to ruin it. I heard the house phone ring and then mum answering to it. I hoped that it was Shane, as much as i hated him right now i wanted it to be him. Soon mum had finished off the phone and had got back doing to whatever she was doing. I sighed and layed back on my bed, it wasn't Shane. Otherwise she would have come up and told me...i think. She might not of done as well, that means it could be Shane on the phone.

About 10 minutes later someone knocked on the door, and again mum answered it. I heard her talking to the person and the person talk back. Then footsteps came up the stairs and stopped outside my bedroom. They knocked on the door.  
'Carrie?' I heard a familiar voice say.  
'Come in' I ordered. The door opened to reveal Shane.  
'Hey' He smiled as he came and sat on my bed.  
'Hi' I said.  
'I'm sorry i didnt call, i didnt know whether you wanted to speak to me or not' He admitted.  
'Its fine' I said.  
'Listen Carrie, i totally forgot that, the date Anna had set was your birthday. If i would of remembered then i would have said no to it straight away.' He explains.  
'Its doesn't matter anyway, i'm not bothered if its on my birthday' I lied, of course i was bothered, but i did want Shane to be happy. Plus i'm probably not doing anything on my birthday anyway.  
'Well it matters to me, i want to be there for your birthday and i will.' He smiled.  
'I dont even know what i'm doing yet' I sighed.  
'Well you have ages to deiced. But i think you should know that i told Anna to change the dates' He tells me.  
'Really? How did you do that?' I asked.  
He laughed 'I just told her too. Anna cant boss me about and she never will. So she's setting knew dates for the engagement party and the wedding'.  
'Wow i'm impressed, i didnt think anyone could tell Anna anything' I said.  
'Well they can now' Shane smiled. I just laughed at him and looked down.  
'Carrie, i know i upset you and i'm so sorry. You dont even understand how guilty i feel' He told me.  
'You dont have to feel guilty, i was the one that kicked off' I sighed.  
'Yer and i dont blame you, i would too. In fact anyone would kick off' He point outs.  
'I guess' I said.  
'Ok well erm...if you ever come back to the Glass house...Anna will apologise' He says.  
'Really?' I asked.  
'Really, are you coming round?' He questions.  
'Yer, but maybe tomorrow i'm tired now'  
'Okay then, see you tommorow' He said as he kissed me on my fore head and got up. Just as he went to walk out i spoke again.  
'Bye dad' I said.  
'Bye sweetie' He smiled, and then shut my door. Tommorow should be interesting, Anna is actually gonna apologise...that is gonna be great.

**The next day...**

I went round to the Glass house around the afternoon. I had to be back at my mum's at tea time. Tyler answered the door and smiled at me.  
'Miss Collins' He smiled.  
'Mr Glass' I smiled back.  
'I must say what a dashing ring you are wearing' He said as he grabbed my hand and looked at it.  
'Why thank you, my boyfriend gave me it' I laughed.  
'Well he seems like a very hot, smoking boyfriend' He winks, he then opened the door for me to walk in. He shut the front door and we both headed into the living room.  
'Finally your here' Shane said as he hugged me.  
'Didnt know you would miss me that much' I joked.  
'Course i did. There is erm...someone here to tell you something' He told me. He stepped back to reveal Anna standing there looking down.  
'Anna say it' Shane ordered.  
Anna sighed and looked up at me 'I'm sorry that i set the engagement party on your birthday but i really didnt know that, that date was your birthday'  
'Ok' I said, she gave me a quick smiled before walking out the living room.  
'That was interesting' I said to Shane, he smiled and then walked out into the kitchen where Anna went.  
'Wow' I mouthed to Tyler before we sat down at the table.

Hours went by and me, Tyler and Josh had been talking for ages. We had talked about school, then about friends, then now about the engagement party.  
'One second i'm getting a drink' Tyler says.  
'Yer same, Carrie you want one?' Josh asked.  
'Yer please' I said. They boy walked out into the kitchen and then i started up another conversation with Eve.

Tyler's P.O.V

Everything was going great, Carrie had started talking to Shane again, and Anna had said sorry. Also the dates have been moved so now Carrie have her birthday back and Claire's and Shane's anniversary is also a free day. I have noticed what Anna is doing, and i hate her for it. She is trying to make Carrie not part of the wedding,even though Carrie will probably still be apart of it no matter how much she tries. Even when i saw Carrie break down, it got to me so much. That's when i knew that Anna had gone to far and crossed the line. But i know Carrie all to well, she wont let that go. She will get revenge on Anna some way some how.

'I cant wait until the engagement party' Josh smiled.  
'Who are you inviting?' I asked him.  
'Erm, Eddy and all them, who are you inviting?' He asked.  
'Dez and all them' I smiled, he knew i was taking the piss out of him. Right then Anna walked in the kitchen.  
'Anna, how many people can we invite to the engagement party?' Josh asked.  
'As many as you want' Anna laughs.  
'Great' Josh says and walks into the living room. Anna turned and smiled at me, i gave her a small smile before following Josh into the living room.  
'-Yer so all them are coming, its gonna be great' Josh was telling Carrie. Anna pushed passed me and came to sit down on the couch with Shane.  
'Tyler are you inviting people too?' Carrie asked.  
'Defiantly, there gonna be a quite a few people there' I laughed.  
'Great, i'm gonna invite people too.' Carrie smiled, i saw Anna look over at her in the corner of my eye.  
'Are you inviting Hailey?' Josh asked.  
'Of course i am, she's my best friend' Carrie points out.  
'Any others?' I asked.  
'I have quite a few in mind' Carrie says and carried on drinking her drink. Anna looked away from us and watched the TV for a bit, by the look on her face she didnt like the sound of our conversation. And that is not a good thing.

Carrie's P.O.V

We had been naming all the people we could invite to the engagement party, if my friends were going then i would actually look forward to it.  
'I'm off to toilet' I told the boys before walking upstairs. I checked my phone and saw that i only had about 15 minutes left before i had to go back to the knew house. I sighed and shut the bathroom door. After i did my business and stuff i walked out the room to bumped into Anna.  
'Oh sorry' I said and went to walk past her. She grabbed on to my arm, stopping me form walking away.  
'Carrie a word please?' She asked.  
I sighed 'What?'  
'Erm, i dont want to upset you or anything because you know you got upset about those dates' Anna states, she was making me out to be some kind of cry baby.  
'What do you want to talk to me about Anna?' I asked her a bit to harshly.  
'Well can you only bring one friend to the engagement party please? You know like a plus one? Its just alot of people are gonna be there and i dont know if there would be room' She explains. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to stop me from having fun.  
'Fine' I said.  
'Are you bringing Hailey?' She asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.  
'I might do, i'll just have to think about it' I told her, then i turned around and walked back downstairs.  
'Carrie' Tyler called.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'What did Anna want with you? I heard her talking to you' Tyler says.  
'She wanted me to bring one friend to the engagement party. You know a plus one, why?' I asked him.  
He frowned 'Carrie, she told me and Josh we could bring as many people as we want'  
I sighed in frustration 'See? She is such a bitch!'  
'I know, but try not to let it get to you' He says.  
'Its very hard not too' I laughed.  
'Carrie do you want me to drop you off?' Shane asked.  
'Yes please' I said. He went and grabbed his coat and started putting his shoes on.  
'I'll see you tomorrow' I muttered to Tyler before kissing him.  
'Hurry up then' Shane said. I sighed and moved away from Tyler to get to my shoes. I put them on along with my coat and then walked out to my dad's car.

**When she got to Claire's house...**

'Hey sweetie how was it?' Mum asked me.  
'Good actually, Anna apolagised' I told her.  
'And so she should' Mum smiled.  
'But that's not the only thing she's done' I say.  
She frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'She told Tyler and Josh they can bring as many friends as they want, and then told me to bring a plus one' I explained to her.  
She sighed 'She really needs a slap'  
'I know, but what can we do?' I asked her, she shrugged. Moments passed before she lightened up again.  
'What?'  
'I know what we can do' She says, giving me a weird smile.  
'What?' I asked.  
'I know some people who Anna will despise, but lets invite them anyway' Mum said. I laughed and hugged her. This is the best mum ever.

**Okay so another long chapter. What do you guys think of Claire's and Carrie's plans? Bet you all want to know what she's thinking. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	73. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 72 Morganville Vampires!

**Some weeks later...**

Carrie's P.O.V

So much has happened these past few weeks. Tyler had passed his drivers licence, Anna had changed the dates, Me and Tyler had been getting closer. In fact its got to the point now where i love everything he does. I might be falling for him but i dont know for sure. Me and mum have set out this really cool plan that Anna is gonna be so pissed off at. I just cant wait to see her face when she's seen what we've done. Off course she keeps talking about the wedding and the engagement party, but it doesn't really bother me because she doesn't know what's _really_ gonna happen...and i do. Also its my birthday in two days, and i am so exited. I dont like it when people make a big fuss over me though because then i feel real guilty and selfish. But my mum and Shane have been saying how i'm going to love my presents and stuff. I seriously cant wait.

Claire's P.O.V

Carrie is going to be 17. Wow that makes me sound so old doesn't it? Its weird because it feels like only yesterday she was just a little girl going to nursery. They grow up so fast, in fact too fast. I sometimes wish that Carrie would go back to being a little girl where she didnt have to know all the bad things in the world, and have too start making her own life and getting on without me. Of course i'm always gonna be there but, i just have that feeling where she isnt gonna want me anymore once she's old enough to move house and stuff. Plus she has a boyfriend now, that means that she is practically on the way off getting a husband and having kids and...No. See this is what happens i always think things through too much and i end up making small matters into big ones. I trust Carrie and i know that she wont do anything she shouldn't at her age. All i want for her is too be happy, i'd do anything. Also Anna,she has been telling me about Anna and all the bitchy things she's been doing. I mean trying to set the engagement party on her birthday? No chance, and setting the wedding on mine and Shane's anniversary Double no change. But being the great mother i am, came up with a plan that will make Anna so angry. Serves her right for trying to mess with me and my daughter.

Shane's P.O.V

This will be the first time since years i get too be there on my daughter's birthday. I know i was there when she was like 3 but i'v missed like 13 other years. I feel bad for it and i just hope she likes the present i got her. I know i would if i got it, in fact i'd be lucky if i got the present i'v got Carrie. It cost alot as well, but that didnt really matter since i had the money. The job i have now pays well and that's why i can afford the wedding and stuff. I want to spoil Carrie, i feel like i owe it too her. But she isnt the type for girl who like too be spoilt. But i had to get her something big and useful, and i think this will come in handy.

She hasn't been too fussed over Anna as well. They havnt argued as much as they used too, and too me that's a start. I know people think i'm crazy for marring Anna but the truth is i'm not over Claire and i need too be. So i feel like if i set my mind on another girl then maybe it will work. Dont get me wrong i do like Anna...a lot more than i should but marrying her is mainly so i can get over Claire. Its wrong and horrible i know but i would never do anything to hurt Anna, i was once that guy who just broke girls hearts because i really didnt care. But ever since i met Claire she kind off showed me how wrong and bad i was. Now i see how much i hurt people and i feel bad. So i dont want to hurt Anna, and i'm not planning on it. mean she likes me and i like her, what could go so wrong?

**Carrie's Birthday...**

I was at the knew house and it was early in the morning. You would think i would be the one waking my mum up but we do birthday's different. When i was younger i used too wake my mum up early because i was that exited, and she would always tell me to wait a little longer. I dont blame her though it used to be like 6 in the morning. You'd think it was Christmas day or something. Anyway after my birthday she came up with the idea that she came into my room when everything was ready for me in the morning. We tried it the next time my birthday came and from then on she had always come into my room and took me downstairs.

I layed in my bed thinking off what she could of got me, i always got mum to give me clues and then i'd be thinking for ages of what she had got me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound off footsteps. I smiled to myself because i knew that it was my mum.

I heard the knock at my door and then saw it open.  
'Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday dear Carrie, happy birthday too you' Mum and Barry sang.  
I sat up smiling 'Thank you'  
Mum kissed me on top of my forehead 'Happy birthday my little 17 year old girl'  
'Little 17 year old girl?' I repeated.  
'Well maybe not little' She laughed.  
'Carrie are you coming downstairs too open your presents?' Barry asked.  
'Yep' I say popping the P. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone, to follow my mum and Barry downstairs.  
'Right sit down then and i'll pass you them' Mum says.  
'Ok' I smiled as i sat down. She handed me a small present first and then a medium size one. I opened the small one first, to find it was the top i had been looking at the other day.  
'Oh my god i didnt think you would actually get me it' I squealed.  
'I knew how much you wanted it' She smiled. I laughed and continued to open the second present, this one was a bit bigger.  
'Oh mum i love them' I say, she had got me some black jeans that had diamonds going around the pocket and this chain things that hung of one of the belt things.  
'I thought they matched the top' She told me.  
'Well it does, and i love them' I said.  
'Right okay open mine now' Barry grins as he passed me his present. This one was rectangular and more heavier.  
I opened it and laughed 'I knew you saw me trying this'. He had got me the Rihanna perfume, it smelled really nice and i remember telling mum how much i wanted it. I walked over to him and hugged him.  
'Thank you' I smiled.  
'No problem' He laughed, i hugged mum next and thanked her.  
'Darling that isnt the last off your presents, i got you one more' She told me and walked out the room. She came back with a quite wide box in her hand, she handed it too me.  
'Open it' She orders. I smile and ripped the wrapping off and stared down at the box.  
'A phone!' I squealed.  
'That's what it should be' Mum laughed, i ran and practically jumped on her.  
'You are the best! Ohmigod omigod omigod!' I laugh.  
'Calm down, its just a phone'  
'I dont think you realize how important phones are too me. And i wanted this one as well' I told her.  
She rolled her eyes and smiled 'I'm gonna make breakfast'. With that she waked into the kitchen with Barry, where as i started putting everything off my old phone and onto my knew one. This is a great birthday.

**Some hours later...**

I had been on my knew phone for ages, i wasn't even changed into my daily clothes yet, i still had my jammy's on. Mum had been saying how i need to get ready to go to the Glass house, apparently there all ready for me there. I grabbed my knew top and jeans and took them upstairs with me. I changed into them and put my makeup on and did my hair. I kept my hair down and had my mascara and eyeliner on. I then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to toilet.  
When i was done mum complained more about how i took forever getting ready and stuff. I just reminded her how it was my birthday and so she should cut me some slack.  
'Right i'v been waiting for over an hour, hurry up' Mum orders.  
'Chill out mum' I sighed as i put my shoes on.  
'Carrie please?' She asked. I laughed and grabbed my _knew_ phone and coat before turning back to her.  
'I'm ready' I told her. She sighed in relief and we all headed out the door.

We finally got to the Glass house, ad i practically jumped out the car.  
'I'v never seen you so exited' Barry laughs.  
'Oh i have' Mum sighs.  
'Its my birthday what do you expect?' I asked.  
'Just go knock on the door' Mum smiled. I laughed and ran to the door to knock on it. By the time mum and Barry cached up with me Eve had answered the door.  
'Hey there birthday girl!' She smiled and hugged me.  
'Hi' I laughed.  
'Come in my fellow guests' She says, we all walked into the living room where Michael,Tyler,Josh, Shane and Anna was.  
'Here she is' Shane smiled and gave me a big hug.  
'Hello dad' I said.  
'Come here i want to give you your present' Eve squeals.  
'You seem more exited then me' I laughed.  
'I know but i cant help it' She smiles and hands me my present. I smiled at her before opening the present. She has got me this make up set, you know like mascara, liquid eyeliner the lot.  
'Thank you, i really needed some of this' I said.  
'I know you said the other day' She reminded me.  
'Thank you' I smiled and hugged her again.  
'Okay here's mine' Josh says and handed me this big present.  
'Wow' I laughed and started to open it. He had gotten me this coffin bag that was so cool. It was red and black and it had this big cross in the middle, and these silver things on it too.  
I laughed 'This is the coolest bag i'v ever seen'.  
'What can i say? I'm a cool person' Josh said.  
'Thanks' I said and hugged him. Even though Josh gave me it i'm pretty sure Eve picked it out.  
'Anna' I heard Shane say.  
Anna sighed and handed me this small present. I frowned at her before opening it, she had got me this fluffy pencil case with a pen that said Carrie.  
'Awh, thank you Anna its great' I smiled.  
'No problem, happy birthday' She said.

I wasn't mad at her, she actually took the time to get me a present. I also wasn't that type off girl to hate a present. I couldn't just say "I dont like this" If i didnt like it i would take it anyway and thank them. They took the time to get time it and that's what i'm thankful for.  
'Right then Josh come and help me with Carrie's present' Tyler says. They both walked out off the living room.  
'Why does he need help with it?' I asked Eve.  
'You'll see why' She smiled. I frowned before looking at everyone, they all had these small smiles on there faces...well expect for Anna.  
'Here you are' Josh says as him and Tyler walked into the room with this huge teddy bear.  
'Oh my god' I said and started laughing, i really couldn't stop. Every time i looked over at it i would start laughing again.  
'Do you like it?' Tyler smiled.  
'Its amazing!' I laughed and hugged him.  
'Your sure?' He asked.  
'Seriously its amazing' I laughed.  
'Right okay time for mine' Shane announced and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out this big huge box. He put it on the table and i walked over to it.  
'Okay open it' He says.  
'Are you serious?' I asked him.  
'Yer i'm serious' He smiled. I looked at it and back at him.  
He laughed 'Go on'. I squealed a bit before unwrapping it, as soon as i saw the big huge picture on the box i couldn't stop staring.  
'You got me a laptop?' I asked him.  
'That's what it should be' He laughed. I smiled a bit, my mum says the same stuff as Shane does which proves there made for each other.  
'But...how...you...that...Thank you!' I stammered and hugged him.  
'Do you like it? Because if you dont i can take it back' He says.  
'No!' I say a bit to fast. He laughed and messed my hair up.  
'Oh i got you a cake!' Eve says.  
'Really?' I asked.  
'Yes come on, i'll show you' She said. We then walked into the kitchen to see the nice chocolate cake she had bought me.

After we had all settled down, me, Tyler, Josh set the laptop up. Then Michael, Eve, Shane and mum complained that we spend too much time on the internet and then told the boys to get ready. At first i didnt know what they were talking about and no one would tell me for ages. I got in the car with mum, Barry, Michael and Eve went in the other car with the boys and then Shane got in his car with Anna.

We soon arrived outside this restaurant. It looked really fancy actually, it had this fountain outside with lights around it and everything.  
'Wow' I said.  
'Okay i hope your hungry' Mum says.  
'What? Why? Are we going in there?' I asked.  
'Yes we are, now come on' She smiled. We got out the car and waited for Michael and Shane to park. When everyone had gotten out, Tyler walked over to me and held my hand. I looked down and then up at him. As soon as everyone started walking he bent down to whisper something.  
'I have something for you, i'll give it too you when i can' He whispered.  
'Ok' I smiled. When then catch up with everyone and walked into this fancy restaurant.  
'Collins' Claire told the man behind the desk. He looked down at the list and ticked the box.  
'Okay, well Danny will take you to your seats' The man said and pointed over to Danny. This boy who looked around the age off 20 came and smiled at us.  
'This way' He says. He walked us over to this huge table and gestured his hand over to it. We all smiled at him and sat down.  
'I'll be over soon to take your order' He told us before walking off back to the man at the desk.  
'This place is great' I said.  
'Michael told us about it' Mum tells me.  
'How did you know about this place?' Tyler asked him.  
He shrugged 'Took your mum here once'  
'Awh' I smiled.  
'Right so what do you all want?' Eve asked us.  
'Erm...' Well all say and grabbed a menu. We all sat there talking about the food that was listed and which one was good and which one was bad. Soon we all decide on which food we wanted and Michael ordered it.

Our food came and we all started eating, it was funny really because Anna got a salad and Shane had like so much food on his plate. I could tell she wanted to have some, but she would also want to keep her figure. Mum and Eve kept mentioning the best restaurants they had been too. Josh and Tyler kept saying how there was fine with take away and i agreed with McDonald All in all we had a good laugh, and at one point Michael split drink on the table and was all like "The beer tastes shit anyway" And there was a waiter right behind him. We was all sat there crying with laughter.

The waiters came and took our empty plates whilst we all talked about childhood memories.  
'Oh i never got a detention' Mum says.  
'No you wouldn't Claire' Eve laughed.  
'Oh Mickey remember when we wrote that message to sir on the board' Shane laughed.  
'Oh he went mental' Michael laughs.  
'I remember when i was at school, i got locked in this closet' Anna says. We all stared at her for a moment before i broke the silence.  
'Why was you in a closet?' I asked.  
'Oh...well...um...i was talking privately to my friend' She says and blushed a bit.  
'Who was your friends Mr. Mop?' I questions. Anna opened her mouth to say something but soon got cut off because a cake was placed right in front of me. I frowned down at it then looked up at the waiter. It was Danny, he smiled at me then at everyone else.  
'Happy birthday' He says.  
'Awh thank you' I said. He nodded to Shane before walking off again.  
'What just happened?' I asked.  
'Happy birthday!' They all said, the full restaurant looked over at us.  
'Oh, thank you' I smile.  
'Here's a knife to cut it' Eve said as she handed me one.  
I laughed 'I'v got to cakes now Eve'  
'I know, lucky girl' She joked. I smiled as i cut the cake and handed everyone there pieces.

I couldn't describe how happy i was, this is probably the happiest i'v been in ages. Its weird because Anna was here and Barry too. I'd usually have argued with them but not today. Today was different. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday.  
'Alright well, i think its time we got going' Michael says, when everyone had finished eating their cake.  
'I agree, Carrie are you sleeping at Michael's? Or mine?' Mum asked.  
'Erm...Michael's' I say.  
'I have a better house Claire' Michael joked.  
'Alright dont rub it in' She says. We all laughed as we collected our things and waked out of the big fancy restaurant. I got back into the car with Mum and Barry, whilst Tyler went with Josh and his parents, Shane went with Anna again.  
Mum didnt go back to the Glass house with us, we was all tired so she decided to see me tomorrow. When we got home Michael and Eve went and put a movie on, i was watching it for a bit, until then i could feel my eyes getting heavy.  
'I'm off to bed' Josh announced as he got up.  
'Same here' I said and stood up too.  
'Okay i'm going as well' Tyler says.  
'Okay, night guys' Eve smiled.  
'Night' We all said before walking up stairs. Josh waked straight into his room and shut the door behind him.  
'He must be tired' I said.  
'He is' Tyler smiled ad took hold of my arm. He leaded me to his room and shut the door.  
'What are you doing?' I asked him.  
'I got you something else' He told me.  
'Oh yer you said before we went into the restaurant' I say.  
He was looking into one of his draws 'Yep'.  
'You didnt have to get me anything else, i was fine with the teddy' I tells him.  
He walked over to me and handed me a box 'I could of stuck with that, but i didnt want too'  
I smiled at him before looking down at the box.  
'Open it' He told me. I smiled at him before slowly opening the box. I gasped as i looked down at the beautiful jewelry.  
'Want me to put it on you?' He asked. I smile as i brushed my thumb over the silver cross, the necklace he had gotten me was pretty much like my mums necklace. It also had matching earnings that went with it. I took it out the box and passed it to him. He smiled at me before moving behind me and gently pushing my hair out the way. He clipped the necklace on me and moved back round to face me. My ears were already pierced so i just simply put the earrings on. I kept looking down at the necklace, i seriously couldn't keep my eyes of it.  
'Do you like it?' He asked.  
'I love it' I said.  
'Good' He smiles.  
'Tyler, you really didnt have to do this' I told him.  
'I wanted to, and i even asked your dad for help. He helped me pick the right silver' Tyler tells me.  
'Your the best' I said and kissed him.  
'Yer i know, now get some sleep birthday girl' He laughs.  
'I dont want to leave now' I whined.  
'Then stay in here with me'  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'Sleep in here' He says.  
'Erm...okay' I said.  
He laughed ' You sleeping in that or getting your Pajamas?'  
'Oh erm, i'll get my erm-'  
'Sleep in this, its too big for me' He says and threw a top a me.  
'Thank you' I smiled.  
'Right i'm off to toilet, see you in a bit' He says. As soon as he left i squealed and quickly changed into his huge top.

When he came back in he layed down with me. We talked for a while until soon we both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Okay i know this chapter is bad and i rushed things, i'm sorry i did that. But i have some many idea's and i'm just exited, i hope you all somehow enjoyed this chapter. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	74. Awkward!

Chapter 73 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to find Carrie right next to me. At first i had a thought that us too might of done something but then yesterday came flooding back into my head and i remembered that she just slept in here. Her head was on my chest and my arms went around her, it made me quite warm actually and i didnt want to move away. Looking at her now, she looked so peaceful and fragile. It was like if i moved she could break easily and i i tried to not wake her up. She sighed in her sleep and moved closer to me, i smiled down at her and moved her hair out of her face. I'v never thought about a girl this much before, or taken everything she does into account like i do with Carrie. She's different compared to other girls in so many different ways. The other girls i dated would be too clingy or just...not for me i guess. But i hate breaking up with them, mainly because they start crying and then you feel really bad for making them cry, or because they think that you never cared for them. Of course i cared for them, otherwise i wouldn't have dated them. Dont get me wrong some havnt cried and just accepted it and some agreed with me on breaking up. Its just you always get the ones that have to twist things and make it out that your all bad and stuff.

Carrie moved away from me and got comfy again. This time i could see her face more clearly now, she was pretty. In fact Carrie was really drop dead gorgeous, but she doesn't believe it. She also doesn't believe me when i say that most of the boys in the school fancy her and thinks she's hot. Carrie is hot and i see most boys checking her out a lot, sometimes i ignore and sometimes i kiss her right in front of them. I also know that people fancy her and it just gets to me, i know it shouldn't but it does. I keep thinking she'll leave to go to someone better, but i'd never tell her that. Carrie actually makes me smile, like she doesn't have to say anything i could just look at her and then i just smile. Its weird because i'v never had that with another girl and i really dont know why.

She sighed again and moved closer to me, not too much but a bit. Right now i didnt want to move anywhere, i just wanted to stay here with her and forget everything else. But i think we all know that we cant do that. The window behind her had sun beaming through and it outlined her body perfectly, she looked just like an angel. Her skin practically glowed and it made her looked so delicate, and i then felt the urge to touch her. I moved my hand to the strand off hair that had fell in her face and tucked it behind her ear. She didnt wake up then so i started doing patterns on her arms. I knew she liked that, it was just a thing that i do. It calmed her down as well, or just made her feel better.

Right then her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her arm, she grabbed a hold of my hand and brought it back up in front of her. Then she looked at me, and i finally saw her blue and brown eyes. The ones i could never forget.

Carrie's P.O.V

I could feel something on my arm, and it was relaxing, but it worried me a bit since i had no idea off what it was. I opened my eyes and looked down at the hand that was tracing patterns on me. I grabbed it and brought it up in front of my face, and then i looked up too meet a pair of deep blue eyes. I then realized i was in Tyler's bed and i felt a shock go through my body, i looked down at was i wearing...A T-shirt. I relaxed and looked back at him again.  
'Hey' He smiled.  
'Hey' I said.  
'You alright?' He asked me, he had that sexy morning voice that boys get.  
'I'm fine' I said.  
'Good' He says.  
'How long have you been awake?' I asked him.  
'A few minutes, i didnt know if i should have woken you up or not' He told me.  
I laughed 'You should of just woke me up'  
'I didnt want to, you look so peaceful' He says.  
'Oh watching me sleep? I can deal with that i guess' I joked.  
'I wasn't watching idiot, you was just right in front of me' He said.  
'Yer but you like it' I smiled.  
'Of course i do' He laughs. We both went silent for a moment just getting lost in our thoughts. I kept thinking of the chain Tyler had gotten me and how much i loved it, and then i thought of the coffin bag Josh had got me, and smiled a bit then. Then Eve and Michael had bought me that very nice make-up kit which i really needed. Michael and Eve are so nice, and they have been there the whole time we have all argued. I do feel guilty though was the main reason for all the arguing. Its funny because Eve knows what's going on with everybody because my mum and Eve are best friends. But then again she lives with Anna so she can hear everything what Anna is saying. And if Eve doesn't hear her then Michael can, you know with his vamp hearing and everything. He probably hears everyone's private conversations and everything, that must be really awkward.

That's when i realized, i looked at Tyler and he frowned at me.  
'What?' He asked.  
'Your dad' I told him.  
'What about him?' He asked.  
'He would have heard you asking me to sleep in here, and then saying yes. He knows i slept in here last night' I told him.  
'Carrie i dont think he would mind' He would mind.  
'Why wouldn't he?' I asked him.  
'In case you haven't forgotten you are 17 now, which means you have a right to do anything with me. He knows that and so do i.' He reminded me.  
'I know but wont it be awkward?' I asked him.  
'Not really all you did was sleep in my bed, nothing else' Tyler pointed out.  
'But he might think we did something else' I said.  
He laughed 'Carrie dont you think my dad would _hear_ us if we was doing that?'  
'I guess your right' I sighed.  
'Exactly, and dad wont say anything anyway, i dont think he would want to talk about it' Tyler said.  
'You think?' I asked.  
'Well he might mention it i dont really know' He smiled.  
I sighed 'Well i guess i should go now, in case my dad comes in or something'.  
'Alright then, i'll see you in a bit' He said. I Got out out bed and walked around to his side.  
'Good bye' I smiled and kissed him. He laughed and watched me walk out the room. I opened the door quietly and steeped outside his room then turned around to shut it again, careful not too make it creak or something. When i turned around, a girl was standing there with dark make-up on staring at me. I yelped and jump back into the door, and looked back at her. That's when i realized it was Eve standing there looking at me.

'Jesus Christ Eve you scared me' I said. She just carried on staring at me.  
'Whats wrong?' I asked her.  
She raised her eyebrow and looked me up and down, then she looked me in the eyes again.  
'I'm pretty sure i got that top for Tyler for Christmas' She says.  
I looked down at the top Tyler had given me last night. Oh god i forgot i was wearing this, why did i forget? Why?  
'Its not what it looks like' I told her.  
'Then what is it?' She asked.  
'Its..um..i...he..this...we..' I stopped myself and metal told myself to get a grip.  
'We didnt ummmm...' I trailed off and she crossed her arms.  
'Well you better not off ummmm because i'm not sure if Shane would be happy about it' She says. Then she slapped her forehead and looked down 'Wow Déjà vu'  
'What?' I asked.  
'Oh nothing its just i'v been in this place when your mum used to live here and...Oh it doesn't matter just get into your room and get changed before Shane see's you' She ordered.  
'Ok' I said and walked over to my bedroom door. I turned back and looked her to see she was watching me, she reminded me off Tyler right then.  
'Eve' I said.  
'Yes?' She asked.  
'Please dont tell my dad, nothing happened' I told her.  
'Alright, now go' She says. I smiled at her before walking into my room and shutting the door behind me.

That was the worlds most awkwardest thing. I just hope she doesn't say anything to Shane because i know for a fact he will flip and go mad at Tyler and then me. God parents always have to be there when everything looks bad. There timing is terrible. I sighed and searched for a top and some jeans. I went with a red vest top and a red and black checked button up top to go with it, then i wore these other black skinny jeans. I love black skinny jeans, but the ones my mum got me are like my favorite pair. I walked out my room and into the bathroom do brush my teeth and go to the toilet. When i came out i saw Tyler.  
'Hey can i have my clothes?' I asked him.  
He laughed 'Make it sound like i'm a clothe thief then'  
'You know what i mean' I said.  
'Just go get them' He told me.  
'Cant you?' I asked.  
'Why? Dont you like my room now?' He asked.  
'No its just Eve caught me walking out your room and i dont want it to happen again' I explained.  
'My mum saw you walking out my room?' He questioned.  
'Yes and even worse i was wearing your top' I told him. He looked at me for a moment starting to laugh.  
'Its not funny' I said.  
'Oh it really is' He laughs.  
'She even watched me walk into my room' I say. That just made him laugh more, seeing him laugh like that made me want to laugh so i looked down and tried to think of something not funny.  
'Okay, i'll get your clothes one minute' He says still smiling. As he walked off to his room i could hear him still laughing. As soon as he walked into his room i started laughing, i hate it when that happens. People make you laugh when your trying to be serious. He came back out his room and handed me my clothes.  
'Thank you' I smiled.  
'No problemoo see you downstairs' he says and kissed my cheek before walking away. I smiled to myself before taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs.

I walked into the living room and grabbed the make-up box Eve had gotten me and took out the mascara and liquid eyeliner. I went to the mirror and started applying it all on, i did see Eve come from downstairs, she headed to the kitchen. I sighed and packed the make-up back into the box before placed on my birthday stuff into the coffin bag Josh had gotten me.

'Hey Carrie, Eve wants to know what you want for breakfast' Josh says.  
'I'm coming in the kitchen now anyway' I told him, and followed him into the kitchen.  
'I'm doing a fry up' Eve announced.  
'Bacon sandwiches?' Tyler asked.  
'Of course' She smiled.  
'Can i have that?' He asked.  
'You sure can, Josh do you want one as well?' Eve asked him.  
'Yes please mother' He smiled as he sat down on the table.  
'Carrie what do you want?' She asked me.  
'Bacon sandwich please' I smiled. She smiled at me before getting on with making everything. Michael walked in then, he looked straight at me and then at Tyler and then looked away. I glanced at Tyler and he shrugged.  
'So did you enjoy yesterday?' Eve asked me.  
'Yer it was great, i didnt even know Morganville had restaurants like that' I said.  
She laughed 'Neither did i, Michael was the one who brought me too it'  
'Awh i bet that was cute' I said.  
'Girls find everything cute' Josh says.  
'I know' Tyler laughed.  
'Not everything' I argued.  
'Yer maybe in your eyes. Tyler could say "Oh hey babe nice top" and you'd go off tell your little girl friends and they would be all like "Oh he's so cute, wish i had a relationship like you". I'v heard it all before' Josh explains.  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Boys arnt supposed to know that much about girls, do you stalk them?'  
Tyler started laughing 'Yep he stalks all off them'  
Josh flipped him off 'Whatever'

'Right, Josh your sandwiches, Tyler here's yours and Carrie here is yours' Eve says as she hands out our plates. She then looked over at Michael who seemed real tired.  
'Are you okay?' She asked him.  
'Yer i just didnt get enough sleep last night' He says.  
'Oh i know, that movie i watched last night scared me' Eve said.  
'That's not why i didnt sleep' Michael laughed.  
'Oh right, then why?' She asked him.  
'I dont know, i just didnt sleep' He sighed.  
'Oh did you sleep well Josh?' Eve asked him.  
'Yer i did' He says and took a bite of his sandwich.  
'What about you Tyler' Eve smiled.  
'I was good' He said.  
'What about you Carrie?' Michael asked. I looked at him, the way Michael said it was as if too say he knew that i slept in Tyler's room.  
'I slept fine' I told him.  
'Just me then' He said.  
'Just you' I smiled, i then looked away from him and started eating my sandwich. In that moment Anna walked into the room and looked straight at Eve.  
'Eve! Can i have a word please?' She asked her.  
'Yer sure, Michael keep an eye on that bacon' She ordered him and walked out the room with Anna. Wonder what that's all about.

Eve's P.O.V

Anna never really had private words with me, and to be honest i didnt really want a private word with her. I knew she meant to set the engagement party on Carrie's birthday. You could tell, she was trying to upset Carrie and push her out on the wedding.  
'What's up?' I asked.  
'Its about the hen night' She started.  
I frowned 'Then hen night is supposed to be the day before the wedding'  
'I know, i know. Its just i want it sorted out so there's no fuss when it comes to it' She explains.  
'Ok then, what's up?' I repeated.  
'I know your the one who is supposed to arrange it and stuff, but there just a few things i wanted' She told me.  
'Alright whats that then?' I asked.  
'Okay first off all i want it pink, and i want alot of party poppers. Also loads of balloons and a really good place for it as well. Strippers would be great too, i mean you gotta love them right? Anyway I'll give you a list of phone numbers who i want you to invite. Plus i wanted some cocktails with umbrella's in too. You know the really fancy drinks and stuff? Is that okay?' She asked me. I stared at her for a moment before speaking.  
'Is that it?' I asked her.  
'Erm...oh yer and tell everyone to dress in pink as well' She added.  
'Ok got it, but i have to go because Michael doesn't cook bacon well' I tell her. Just as i went to walk off she grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she smiled at me.  
'Just one more thing' She says.  
'What's that?' I asked.  
'I only want people who's over 18 there, so dont invite people who's younger' She told me.  
'Ok' I said.  
She smiled 'Thanks'. With that she walked off into the living room. I sighed to myself, that means Carrie isnt invited. But Anna did that on purpose, she knew Carrie had just turned 17, and she doesn't want Carrie at the hen night. So she has said over 18, the woman is harsh and i hate her for leaving Carrie out. Of course i'v realized how much Anna has left Carrie out on the wedding, Carrie isnt eve a bridesmaid and she should be. She's Shane's daughter and yet she isnt hardly part of the wedding like she should be. Anna needs to accept , because i can tell that soon Carrie will break soon and it will be all on Shane to choose between them. Anna or Carrie? I dont know how that will turn out and i dont want to either. Plus the engagement is in two days, and i have a feelings something is gonna happen

**Okay so i added more points off view in this one, what do you guys think is gonna happen on the engagement? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	75. Bad Timing!

Chapter 74 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Tomorrow was the engagement party and everyone was exited. Even i was, but that's only because of mine and mum's plan. Anna has done nothing but talk about it, and she keeps asking us the same questions over and over again. She's rather asking us if we know what jobs need to be done and what we are all going to wear. She has also checked that the food is okay and asked us all who is coming out of our friends. My plus one is Hailey, i know that we would have a right laugh if she came with me. All us too do is laugh when we are together.

Anna was fine with Hailey, she said that she didnt want me bringing anyone who i would be too fussy with. I however dont care what she wants and did my own thing anyway. If we are going to a party you obviously want someone you can have a laugh with otherwise whats the point in them going? Anna just doesn't want me happy, and as far as i know she doesn't want me in Shane's life either. Anna just wants Shane to herself, and because she isnt going to get that because i'm his daughter she is trying to make my life a living hell so in the end i will back off away from them both. I'v realized her game now and i'v learnt not to let it get to me.

Tyler knows what she's up too as well, and i'm pretty sure everyone else does. But you know what i dont care because Shane will soon realize and i really cant wait to see the look on Anna's face. But for now i'm just going to ignore her as much as i can, you dont even know how much i despise her. And i know she doesn't like me, this is all one big war and i can tell that in the end...it wont be pretty.

The day had passed quite quick, and i had a huge headache. I have not stopped moving all day and i could really do with some sleep. I got dressed into my P.J's and walked downstairs for a drink.

'Looking forward to tomorrow?' Tyler asked me.  
'I am actually, its going to be great' I smiled.  
'Wow never thought i'd hear that from you' He laughed.  
'I'm not all bad' I said.  
'And that's what i like about you' He winked.  
'What has made you so happy?' I asked him.  
'Nothing i'm just in a good mood' He grinned.  
'Right well i am going to bed, so good night Tyler and your good mood' I said, i went to moved passed him but he stopped me.  
'Why are you going to bed?' He asked.  
'Oh i dont know maybe because its like half 11 and i'm tired' I suggested.  
He sighed 'I suppose your right, i'll be going up soon'  
'Dont expect to sleep in yours again, not after last time' I laughed.  
'This time my dad might see you' He joked.  
'I think the worst thing was, i was wearing your top' I said as i put my arms around his neck.  
'You looked great dont worry' He laughed.  
'Thank you, now i'm going' I told him.  
'Ok' He says and kisses me. I didnt think about the fact that we was both in the middle of the kitchen kissing when anyone could walk in. Tyler just made me forget about all the bad stuff and makes my mind set on the positive.

I then heard someone clear their throat and i stepped away from Tyler.  
'We need to stop meeting like this' Michael says.  
'Yer your right' Tyler said. Michael looked at Tyler and smiled.  
'Are you mad at me because i interrupted your little moment together?' Michael asked him still smiling.  
'We didnt have a little moment, and you wasn't really interrupting' Tyler told him.  
'Well it felt like it' Michael said as he grabbed a glass and ran the cold water tap. I didnt say anything, i just kept my eyes on Tyler.  
Michael laughed 'Whats wrong Carrie you seem quite?'.  
'No i'm fine' I said still looking at Tyler. I could see Michael filing up his glass and then stopping the cold water tap. Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Michael laughed again 'Okay i leave you two alone, clearly you dont want me here'  
'You dont need to leave i'm going to bed now anyway' I tell Michael.  
'Oh i see, so that was just a good nights kiss?' He asked clearly amused.  
'Dad' Tyler warned.  
I laughed a bit before speaking 'Night Michael, good night Tyler'.  
'Night Carrie' Michael smiled. I walked upstairs and into my room. God what is it with parents walking in on me. Before i was dating Tyler, Michael caught us kissing. Then Eve caught me walking out of Tyler's room with just his top on. Now Michael has caught us again kissing in the kitchen. I checked my phone too see i had 2 messages. The first one was from Hailey:

**Hailey: Hey cant wait for tomorrow! What time shall i come round? xx  
I texted back: I'll text you when, i cant wait! xx  
Hailey: Me either, what are you wearing? xx  
Me: Ah have to wait and see my good friend xx  
Hailey: Haha see you tomorrow! xx  
Me: Night xx**

**I smiled as i looked at the other message, it was from mum.  
Mum: Hey darling, is everything set for tomorrow? xx  
Me: Yer, Anna is going to flip :) xx  
Mum: Its the whole point Haha. See you tommorow night sweetie, love you xx  
Me: Night mum, love you two xx**

I sighed as i set my phone on the small cabinet beside my bed and got myself comfortable. Tomorrow should be great, lets hope our plan goes right.

**So i'm going to stop there. I wanted this to be a small chapter just too get you all exited and ready for the next chapter! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	76. The Engagement Party!

Chapter 75 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I was woken up by the sound of music, very very loud music. I could feel the beat move around my bedroom. I groaned and checked the time, 9 AM. I sighed and rolled out of bed, i grabbed my phone and walked out my room, and then down the stairs. I saw Tyler and Josh standing in the way of the living room door. I pushed past them and walked into the room.  
'What the hell!' I yelled over the music. I looked over at the table where Eve, Michael, and Shane were. I then looked at the other end off the room where Anna was sat. She had a green face mask on and it looked like she was waiting for her nails to dry. I sighed in frustration and walked over to CD player and turned it down.  
'Why the hell are you player music very loud at 9 O'clock in the morning?' I asked.  
'God stop being such a party pooper' Anna said  
'In case you have not realized Anna the party isnt until later' I pointed out.  
'Well this will get you in the party mood' She smiled.  
'So you think waking me up to Steps is going to get me in a party mood?' I asked her.  
'Why wouldn't it?' She asked.  
I turned to Shane 'How do you cope with _that_ around?'  
He sighed 'Anna is not a that, just leave her she's exited for tonight'  
'Did you not realize what you just said? She is exited for _tonight_! Not for the morning' I say.  
'Come on Carrie lighten up a bit, Hailey's coming soon bet you would be dancing then' Shane said.  
'Yer because Steps is something fun too dance too in these days' I mutter.  
'What was that?' He asked, he had one eyebrow raised.  
'Nothing i said your hair looks nice' I smiled and walked out into the kitchen.

I made some toast and a cup of tea, then i sat down and started eating. Josh and Tyler walked through and started making some food as well. Josh sat down opposite me and then Tyler sat down next to me.  
'This is going to be a long day isnt it?' Josh asked me.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
'I want to go back to bed' Tyler sighed.  
'I think we all do' I said.  
Josh checked his phone and sighed 'Its quarter past nine'  
'And the party starts at like 7 PM and she's waking us up at 9 AM' I pointed out.  
'Oh wait we are going half an hour early' Tyler told me. I groaned and put my head on the table.  
'Dont worry though, loads off people are going i bet it will be a laugh' Josh said with a mouth full of food.  
I lifted my head back up 'Its okay for you, you could bring loads of friends'  
'She does have a point, Anna let her bring one friend only' Tyler stated.  
Josh laughed 'She really doesn't like you does she?'  
'You just gathered that?' I asked him sarcastically. He flipped me off and carried on eating. In that moment Anna walked into the room.  
'Hey guys!' She grins as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and started to make coffee.  
'Hi' Josh said.  
'Do you guys know what your wearing?' She asked us.  
'Yer' We all said.  
'Good' She smiled. None of us said anything, we just sat there eating our toast in the silence. When Anna finally left we all started talking again.  
'I'm so tempted too make the engagement party go completely wrong' I admitted.  
'Dont it will just course more arguments' Tyler points out.  
I sighed 'Fine, but if she gets on my nerves then-'  
'Then you be the mature one and ignore her' Tyler interrupted.  
'But what if she started it, do you still expect me to just-'  
'Just sit there and ignore it' He interrupts again.  
'But you'v seen what she's like with me, even you'v said that-'  
'Carrie, all you have to do is not reply back, then she will look bad' Tyler says. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Josh looked from me to Tyler and started laughing.  
'Lovers tiff?' He asked. None off us said anything we both just stared at him. He then got the message and stopped laughing. I got up and placed my cup and plate in the sink and then walked out the kitchen and upstairs in my room.I knew this day held alot of arguments, and i know for a fact i'm going to be in most off them. But you know what i dont care because i just cant wait until later when everything starts getting interesting.

**5:00 When everyone was getting ready...**

I jumped out the bath as i wrapped the towel around me, i waited for the bath to empty before walking out. Just as i past Tyler's room he walked out, he looked at me...then at the towel and then back at me again.  
He smiled at me 'Looking fine Carrie'  
'Thanks' I smiled back and started walking to my room, i kept looking back at him. He watched me go back to my room until i was in there. I sighed and grabbed a some underwear. I put them on and then my leopard bathrobe. I plugged my hairdryer in and started drying my hair, it was long so it took quite a while to dry. As soon as that was done i brushed it, it looked like a lion's main. I sighed at my reflection before grabbing my curlers, i plugged them in and waited for them to heat up. At that moment my mum walked in, she also had a bathrobe on too.  
She smiled at me 'Hey want me too do your hair?'  
'Yer please, can you do it loose curls?' I asked her.  
'Of course' She says before taking the brush and brushing my hair. She then grabbed the curlers and began curling strands of my hair.  
'Are you wearing a dress?' She asked me.  
'Yer, are you?'  
'Yes i am' She smiles.  
'What's it like?' I asked her.  
'Black at the top and then this weird colour at the bottom' She told me.  
I laughed 'Sounds great mum'  
'What's your like?'  
'Like this creamy colour but not, i dont know. You'll just have too see' I tell her.  
She laughes and started concentrating on my hair again.  
'Mum, everything is ok for tonight' I told her.  
'Great, it will be a laugh' She grinned.  
'I know, i cant believe you thought of the idea. This is the only reason i'm looking forward to it' I tell her.  
'Me too, Anna will be mad' Mum points out. I just laughed and watched mum do my hair in the mirror.

Eve came in not so long after and started talking to us about her dress and how perfect it was. Eve could talk for years without stopping if she wanted too, and she wasn't bothered what people thought of that. And that's what i liked about her. When mum was done with my hair she went on too curly hers. I however started on my makeup. Eve had her hair done and her makeup, all she needed was to put her dress on and she was done. But Eve didnt want to put it on yet so she was in the bathrobe club with us. Anna came up and checked if we was almost ready, but we just told her too get out so we could get changed.

When it came too about 6:00 , Eve went to put her dress on, along with mum. I however packed away the makeup and turned off the curlers and stuff before putting anything on. When i was done i walked over to my wardrobe and searched for my dress, when i found it i took it out of the wardrobe and walked over to the mirror. I took my bathrobe off and slipped into the small dress.  
'Whatever Josh, Hailey will be here soon' I heard Tyler saying to Josh.  
'Tyler!' I called.  
'Yer?'  
'Come in here!' I ordered. I watched the door open in the mirror.  
'What did you want-' He stopped himself as soon as he caught sight of me. He looked me up and down biting his lip.  
'Does this look ok?' I asked him. He didnt answer me, he just kept staring at me.  
'Tyler!' I said. His head snapped up and he looked at my face.  
'Yer?'  
'Does this look ok?' I repeated.  
'Yes, that looks very ok' He says.  
'Are you sure?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Personally i liked you in the towel better but this makes you look hot too'  
I laughed 'Thank you'.  
He walked over to me and pulled me closer to him 'Carrie, promise me you'll be careful tonight'.  
'What makes you say that?' I asked him.  
'I just dont want to see you in hospital again' He told me.  
'And you wont, you can trust me' I say  
'I can trust you, just not other people' He said.  
'Well you dont have to worry, i can deal with other people' I told him.  
'Alright' He says and kisses me.

I was getting into that but was soon interrupted by the door knocking and someone answering it. I heard people talking and then someone coming up the stairs.  
'Carrie' Hailey's voice sang. Tyler sighed and pulled away from me. Hailey burst through he door and looked from me to Tyler.  
'Oh, hey Tyler' Hailey smiled.  
'Hey' He said, he turned back to me 'I'll go'. He then walked out the room leaving us too in the room.  
'Well i'm sorry to interrupt on your make out session' She jokes.  
'Shut up, and give me hug' I laughed. She ran over to me and gave me a bear hug, when she moved away from me i looked down at her dress. It was pink and it had the most cutest black bow wrapped around it, her hair was also curled.  
'Hailey, you look so pretty' I told her.  
She laughed 'You dont look bad yourself'.  
'Carrie! Come on were going!' Mum yelled. I quickly put on some perfume before walked out the room with Hailey. When we got down stairs mum handed me my coat and i slipped on my little boots.  
'So is everyone ready?' Anna questions.  
'Yes' We all said.  
'Right then lets go' She smiled, she moved past us all too open the door and then she walked outside and headed for the car. She had a big fluffy coat on that covered whatever she was wearing (If she was wearing something, i mean this is Anna we are talking about). We all followed after her.

We all went in separate cars, me and Hailey with my mum and Barry in one car. Then Josh, Tyler Eve and Michael in the other car. Then Shane and Anna in the last car. It was funny being in a car with Hailey because we do nothing but joke, she kept laughing at people as we drove past them. It may not sound funny too you but she had me in stitches Mum was laughing too, and she even joined in with her at one point. When we finally got to the party place i had to check my makeup didnt smudge from crying with laughter.  
'Right girls we are here' Mum announced. Barry parked the car and we all got out, Michael and the others were just parking there cars so we decided to go in.

No one was there yet, but i didnt expect anyone to be we came early to check everything was okay. The place Anna had bucked was a big huge hall, it had many tables for people to sit at and a huge dance floor. There was balloons everywhere and on each table there was about 5 party poppers. Also there was tables and tables of food and drink for people all around the room.  
'Oh my god! This place looks amazing!' Anna squeals.  
'Does she not realize there a banner that hasn't been put up?' Hailey whispered to me.  
I laughed 'Dont think so'.  
As if Anna heard us she spoke again 'What is that banner doing on the floor? It should be put up!'  
'Calm down we'll put it up' Shane told her.  
'With what?' She asked.  
'Pins?' He suggested and walked over to the stage at the back.  
'Me and Michael left them here, when we came to sort the place out' Shane yelled from the back on the hall, his voice echoed the full room.  
'Oh thank god' She smiled.  
'I'll help you' Michael said as he walked over to banner and picked it up.  
'Where do you want it?' Michael asked.  
'Over there' Anna says point at a huge space on the wall. They moved over to that part of the hall and began to place it on the wall.  
'Wow its hot in here' Mum said as she took her coat off.  
'Oh mum i like you dress' I said.  
'Thank you' She smiled. Her dress had plain black at the top and then it was combined with a skirt that black polka-dots on it, the skirt was like a brown colour.  
'Oh i like Eve's dress' Hailey says. I looked over at her, Eve had this Victorian like dress, it was black (of course) and it had puffed out at the bottom.  
'I see what you mean' I said.

'Its almost seven people are gonna be arriving soon' Josh announced.  
'Good' Tyler said.  
'Speaking of people, here are some now' Anna said. She walked over to them and started making conversation When she was done the guest waked over to a table and started getting comfortable.  
'Well before everyone comes, i want to go to toilet.' Hailey says.  
'Me too' Mum said  
'Same here. Do you know where it is?'  
'Yer its in that room bit over there' Eve said as she pointed at the other end of the hall. I smiled at her before walking to the toilet with Hailey and mum. We all did our business and then washed our hands.  
'I'll see you two out there okay?' Hailey says.  
'Okay' Me and mum said. Hailey smiled before walking out of the toilets.  
'Hailey is a nice girl, i like her' Mum told me.  
'That's nice to know mum' I smiled as i dried my hands. She smiled and looked down at my hands.  
'That's a nice ring, when did you get that?' Mum asked me pointing at the eternity ring.  
'Oh, Tyler gave me it as a present' I told her.  
'Why is it on your wedding finger?' She asked.  
'Its the only one it can fit on' I lied.  
'Awh that's sweet, Tyler's a thoughtful lad' She smiled.  
'I know right, come on lets go' I said. She linked arms with me before walking out back into the hall.

It was unbelievable how many people had come, we have been like 10 minutes and the hall was half full and the music was on now. We moved passed people and searched for our table. Mum grabbed hold of my hand and started leading me to the table we was supposed to be sat on. Our table was in the middle of the room, it was near the entrance but then again near the stage bit. Mum came and sat down next to Eve.  
'Where's Tyler?' I asked Eve.  
'The went to get a drink, over there' Eve says pointing at the drink table. I headed over to where Hailey, Josh and Tyler was.  
'Hey guys!' I said.  
'Hey, here i got you a drink' Tyler said and handed me a cup.  
'Thanks, what is it?' I asked him.  
'Punch' He answered. I smiled at him before taking a sip, i will admit it was quite strong at first but then i got used to it.  
'What's the time?' I asked Josh.  
He checked his phone before looking back at me 'Quarter past 7'. I nodded at him before looking around. Any time soon, the real party will begin.

Fin's P.O.V

Me, Izzy, Jake, Toni and Scarlet all jumped of the the mini bus. Me and Jake had these huge sports bags that were full of alcohol. The girls had all the bags with our clothes in and stuff.  
'Guys wait up!' My mother yelled. My mum and Izzy's mum had tagged along to see Claire again, Scarlet and Jake's mum couldn't come because they had work this week and stuff. Toni doesn't have a mum, she died years ago. But none of us talk about it because it will upset her, even though she tries to hide it we all know.  
'Can we just find the place! These bags are hurting!' Izzy whined.  
'Pipe down Izzy, were almost there' Toni says.  
'Wait! Isnt that it?' Scarlet asked as she pointed at this huge building.  
'I think it is' Toni said. As we all headed over, i looked around at the other hug buildings there was. Wow Morganville is quite impressive, seems like a really posh place. We got to the doors, but since the girls had there hands full we had to open the doors. A huge draft of heat came from inside, we all walked in.

The place was huge! I'v never seen a bigger party before. There was balloons and people everywhere and the music was blasting out.  
'Everyone's staring at us' Toni says. She was right, everyone stopped what there was doing and turned to us, so we all stayed back at them. Me and Jake set the sport bags down as these two men walked over to us. I think its safe to say that these were very hot men, i wouldn't mind kissing their lips.  
'Can we help you?' One of them asked he had brown shaggy hair and deep brown chocolate eyes.  
'You can actually' I smiled. Then a blonde woman came running over along with this other woman.  
'Who are you?' The blonde one asked, she was wearing a very short pink slut dress.  
'I'm Fin' I told her.  
'Well, Fin i dont recall inviting you. Please leave the building' She ordered.  
Scarlet laughed at her 'You might not off invited us but someone else did'. Anna raised her eyebrow at her and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut of by someone screaming.

Carrie's P.O.V

I was just talking to Hailey when i heard a door open and everyone stopped talking. I looked at the door too see who it was but people was blocking my way.  
'Whats up now' Josh sighed as he pushed past us. Me, Tyler and Hailey all followed him to the entrance. Michael was stood next to Shane and Anna was next to him. Eve came walked next to Anna.  
'You might not off invited me but someone else did' That familiar camp voice said. i moved forward to see Fin and the gang. I couldn't help myself, i screamed and ran over to them all.  
'Carrie!' They all smiled and hugged me.  
'Oh my god you came!' I grinned.  
'Of course we did' They all said.  
'Carrie!' I heard someone say, i moved away from them and looked at Anna.  
'Who are these people?' She asked me.  
'These are my friends, my plus ones' I told her.  
'But Carrie there is more than one person' She pointed out.  
'Oh know you see, Fin is my plus one and Fin's plus one is Izzy. Izzy's plus on is Scarlet and Scarlet invited Toni. Then Toni invited Jake leaving us all plus ones' I smiled.  
'Well the room is too full for these people' She says.  
I looked over at Shane 'Dad these are my friends from my old town, please cant they stay'  
'Of course more the merrier' He smiled.  
'Thank you' I smiled and glanced at Anna, she was glaring at me.  
'What's in the bag?' Michael asked Fin.  
'Oh' Fin said and knelt down he opened the bag too show Michael the alcohol.  
'Is your mother gonna let you drink?' Michael asked him.  
'Well my mother is talking to Claire and so is Izzy's mum so you can ask them' Fin said.  
'Alright, i'll put the bags over there' Michael told.  
'Excuse me blonde man' Izzy said. Michael looked over at her. 'Please could you put these bags in a safe places, they have our clothes in them' She asked him.  
'I'll do it' Shane tells her.  
'Thank you' She smiled.  
'Well ok they can stay just, dont mess things up' Anna said.  
'Are you Anna?' Fin asked her.  
'Yes i am'  
'Thought so, Carrie show me too the punch please' Fin told me.  
'Sure thing' I smiled. We all started walking but Scarlet, she stopped and looked at Anna.  
'Nice shoes' Scarlet said to Anna before walking to the punch bar with us. Tonight is going to be great.

**I'm sorry i didnt upload yesterday, i was busy and i didnt have time to write a chapter. I have some pictures of the dresses, if you want me to upload them, if you do leave it with your review. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	77. Introducing The Gang!

Chapter 76 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

'Okay do you have it?' I asked Fin.  
'Of course i do, when have i ever let you down?' He asked.  
'Okay, Scarlet and Izzy i need you two to distract people from looking. Toni and Jake keep on the look out' I ordered. They all nod there heads before walking to the front of the table and started talking to people who was near by. Toni looked round too see if anyone was watching along with Jake.  
'Right okay, lets go' I said, Fin took out the vodka bottle and opened it. He started pouring it into the punch. He put loads of cups around him so it looked like he was getting a drink, and i started talking to him so it looked like we was having a casual conversation.  
'Okay that's enough next one' He said.  
'Scarlet, Toni, Izzy, Jake lets go' I said. We walked over to the next punch table. Once again Izzy and Scarlet started talking to people near by, Jake and Toni was keeping a look out. Fin poured more vodka into the punch and we acted as if we was getting a drink.  
'Alright done, to the next one' He said. We all moved round the last punch table and did the same thing as we did at the other two tables. Once we was done Fin drank the last bit of vodka before smiling at me.  
'People gonna get wild!' He grinned.  
'Tell me about it' I said.  
'Right then i think we should get a drink of our own' Scarlet suggested.  
'I like your thinking' I said, with that we all walked to the big sports bag that were hidden in the far corner. Fin opened them up and handed us all some drinks. Once he closed the bag he turned back to us and raised his drink up.  
'Get this party started!' He yells, we all raised our drinks up near his.  
'Get this party started!' We laughed, then we popped the top of the can and started drinking.

'Oh my god i want to dance!' Izzy announced.  
'Then lets go hunny bun' Fin smiled as he took hold of her hand and walked onto the dance floor.  
'I'm going to' Scarlet smiles before walking over too them, Toni followed and so did Jake. I however went to find Hailey. I walked over to the table to see her sat down talking with Josh, she was laughing at something he said.  
'Hailey!' I called and ran over too her.  
'Hey! Where did you go?' She asked.  
'I need to introduce some people too you' I told her completely ignoring her question.  
'Okay' She smiled and waved by to Josh. We walked through the crowd off people, some pushed into us and some just didnt move. When i saw Finally saw Fin and rushed over to him.  
'Fin!' I yelled.  
'What?'  
'This is Hailey, she's one of my best friends here' I tell him.  
He smiled at her 'Hey i'm Fin'  
'Hailey' She laughed. Izzy walked over then and she smiled at Hailey. One thing you should know about Izzy is that she loves meeting knew people.  
'Hello I'm Izzy' She said  
'I'm Hailey' Hailey told her.  
'Oh my god i know someone called Hailey!' Izzy grinned. Hailey just laughed at her and then looked at me.  
'Scarlet, Toni!' I shouted. I saw them both frown and look around the room, when they looked at me i waved them over. The smiled and practically skipped over to me with huge smiles on there faces.  
'What's up chick?' Toni asked.  
'This is Hailey' I laughed.  
'Oh hey i'm Scarlet'  
'I'm Toni'  
'Hello' Hailey smiled. I looked at them all with a huge grin on my face and Fin laughed at me.  
'Can you smile anymore? Hailey come with me and i'll get you a drink' Fin told her.  
'I already have one' She tells him.  
He laughed 'No, i mean one of my drinks. There special'. Hailey laughed and followed him through the crowd.

'She seems nice' Izzy smiled.  
'She is you guys will love her' I told them.  
'So are you going to introduce us to any of your family then?' Scarlet asked.  
'Oh yer sure, come on let's go find them' I say. We made our way off the dance floor, pushing past people and getting rude comments. I scanned the room for our table, or too just see at least one family member.  
'Oh my god its the blonde man!' Izzy grins and points over at Michael.  
'Thanks Izzy' I said and made my way over to him. Once i got to Michael i noticed Shane and Anna sat down at the table.  
'Michael' I shouted over the music.  
'Yer?' He asked.  
'These are my friends' I told him.  
'Oh...hey' He smiles.  
'That's Izzy...that's Scarlet and that's Toni' I tell him as i pointed at each of them..  
'Hey girls'  
'This is Michael' I told them. They all stood there gawking at him, i frowned and clicked my fingers in front of there faces.  
'Hello Michael' Toni smiled and held out her hand. Michael smiled at her and shook her hand.  
'Hi Michael' Scarlet grinned.  
'Hi Mr Michael!' Izzy smiled.  
Michael laughed and looked at Shane, he waved him over. Shane stood up and walked over to us.  
'What's up?' He asked me.  
'These are my friends. Izzy...Scarlet and Toni' I say as i point at them.  
'Hey' He said.  
'This is my dad' I told them. There jaws dropped and they starred at him.  
'_He_ is your _dad_?' Toni asked me.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
'Hello Carrie's dad' Izzy smiled.  
He laughed at her before turning back to me 'I'm going to see if every things okay with the party. Dont be drinking too much'.  
'I wont' I lied, with the friends i have i'll probably be getting drunk tonight. He smiled at me before walking away.

After that the girls dragged me back on the dance floor. The music was really loud by now and you could feel it go through your body. We were dancing for quite a while until Fin came back with Hailey.  
'Hey' He smiled.  
'There you are i thought you kidnapped her or something' I laugh  
'Shh that's my plan for later' He jokes.  
'Ok but first you have too dance with me' I told him. He grinned and came closer to me, we always danced together. Fin can be wild when it comes to dancing, he's like me really. He grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me right over to his face. We then both shouted the words to the song that was playing and started laughing.  
'Know each other too well' He laughs.  
'Tell me about it' I smiled as i looked around. I was just checking too see if i could find Jake, he walked off sometime ago. He does that sometimes, just randomly walks off. But he is a laugh when he's with us. I was just looking near the punch table when i saw Tyler with his friends, he was looking at me. I grinned and walked over too him.  
'Hey' I smiled.  
'Hey' He said.  
'I have someone who i'd like you too meet' I told him.  
He looked behind me 'Him? The one you was dancing with?'. I looked at him for a moment, i dont know if he was jealous or i just didnt hear him right from the music. I sighed and walked over to Fin and practically dragged him over to Tyler.  
'Tyler this is Fin, my gay best friend' I said.  
He smiled at him 'Hey man'  
'Hello there prince charming' Fin smiled.  
'Fin this is my boyfriend' I told him.  
'Oh so your the famous Tyler i'v heard about. Its so nice to finally meet you' Fin said.  
'Yer you too' Tyler says.  
'Alright well i'm going to get another drink, do you want one?' Fin asked me.  
'Yes please' I said. Fin smiled at Tyler before walking into the huge crowd.

'I didnt know he was gay' Tyler admitted.  
'Its ok' I smiled and moved closer to him.  
'I'll make it up too you soon' He smirked. I laughed and kissed him, i heard people around us cheer and then start laughing.  
'Seriously get a room' Josh says.  
Tyler pulled back from me 'We are in a room'  
'Nope this is a hall'  
'Still a room' I shrugged.  
'Whatever, where's Hailey?' He asked.  
'Seriously you too need to get a room' I joked.  
He flipped me off and took another sip of his drink 'Well i'm going to leave you two love-birds and find my own girlfriend'.  
'Good for you' Tyler smiled. Josh laughed and walked away from us, i looked back at Tyler and laughed. He smiled at me before leaning in again, just as we was so close to kissing someone puled me back a bit.  
'Who is this hotty your kissing?' Toni asked me.  
'Hello Mr Hotvile' Scarlet laughed.  
'Guys this is Tyler my boyfriend' I smiled.  
'Oh my god your right Carrie he _is _hot' Toni says.  
'Oh Carrie said i was hot did she?' Tyler asked smiling at me.  
'Yer she says so much about you, she called you smoking-' I cut Scarlet off  
'Shut up Scarlet' I said.  
Tyler laughs 'Well i'm going to let you girls go, see you later Carrie'  
'Bye' We all said before we watched him walk away. They turned to face me with big grins on his face.  
'He is so hot!' Toni said.  
'Carrie he is probably the hottest boyfriend you'v had yet...and you'v had alot of hot boyfriends' Scarlet says.  
'Alright girls calm down' I laughed.  
'Carrie' Fin sang, he handed me another drink before dragging me back on the dance floor. Scarlet and Toni joined us, and for about a good hour we just all danced and danced. This is already one of the best night ever.

**I know this chapter is the worst, but i needed to get all the introducing out the way. What do you guys think or want to happen? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	78. The Engagement Party! 2

Chapter 78 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I had introduced all my friends to Josh and Eve. Hailey looked like she was getting along with Scarlet and Toni. Izzy kept talking to everyone, and bothering them. Izzy is such a nice girl but she doesn't see anything wrong in walking up to random strangers and talking to them for about an hour. In the end Fin grabbed Izzy by the waist and carried her away, we all decided to walk to the table where surprisingly everyone was. Josh, Tyler, Mum, Shane, Barry, Michael Eve and Anna were all there. Scarlet and Toni took chairs from near by tables and placed them around ours. Fin them placed Izzy on the chair and sat on the one next to her. Then Scarlet sat down on the other side of Izzy along with Toni, i however sat in the middle of Fin and Jake.

'Having a good time' Mum asked me.  
'Yer' I smiled.  
'Oh my god look at him he looks drunk' Hailey said pointing at a man behind us. We all turned around to look at the man who stumbled at the doors. Me and Fin looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny?' Josh asked.  
'Nothing, the man just looked really funny' I laughed.  
'People shouldn't be getting drunk yet' Anna frowned.  
'They probably cant take it' Fin shrugged.  
'Clearly' Anna says.  
'Anna dont worry, there having a good time' Eve told her.  
'I know but i just dont want anything to go wrong' Anna sighs.  
'Do we have food here?' Izzy asked.  
'Yes we do, the food tables are over there' Anna smiles at her. Izzy looked at Fin with a begging look. Fin sighed and tried to ignore her for a moment but Izzy moved closer to him.  
'Please Fin' She begs.  
'Izzy i am not going to the food table with you' Fin told her.  
'Please Fin, Please' Izzy whined.  
Fin sighed and looked at her 'Fine'.  
'Yey thank you Finny' Izzy said and kissed his cheek. She jumped up, as Fin slowly got up, Izzy took hold of his hand and leaded him into the crowd of people.  
'Izzy so cute' Hailey said.  
'I know right' I say.  
'How old is Izzy?' Shane asked me.  
'Erm...16 i think' I replied.  
'Oh my god Carrie i totally forgot' Toni said.  
'What?' I asked. Toni looked at Scarlet and gave her a sly smile before they both looked back at me.  
'What?' I asked a bit worried.  
'Birthday bumbs!' They both yelled and ran at me.  
'No! No!' I yelled. They started punching me in my arm.  
'1! 2! 3!-' I cut them off by jumping off my chair and moving away from them.  
'I invited you too this party and this is how you repay me!' I asked them.  
'Were joking idiot! But we did want to tell you something' Scarlet smiled.  
'What?' I asked.  
'We have your presents!' They both smiled.  
'Oh my god really? You didnt have too' I smiled.  
'We'll give you them later' Toni says.  
'Okay!' I said as we all walked back to the table. Just as we sat down Fin and Izzy came back, Izzy was caring a paper plate with 3 buns on it. Fin sat down and sighed and Izzy laughed and she picked up a bun.  
'Izzy why do you have 3 buns?' Tyler asked her.  
'Izzy loves buns' I told him.  
'There yummy' She smiled.  
'Can i have one?' Josh asked.  
She put her arm over them so no one could grab one 'No! My buns!'  
'Never take a bun of Izzy' Toni told him.  
'Evvveerrr' Scarlet says.  
He frowned 'Why?'  
'She attacks you' Toni answers.  
'Until she gets the bun back' Scarlet added.  
'And what if she doesn't?' Josh asked.  
'She will somehow, and if she doesn't...which by the way is very rare she will go in a huge mood with you until you buy her another bun' Scarlet tells him.

'There all mine' Izzy says as she took another bite of her bun.  
'So when is the karaoke gonna be on?' Hailey asked.  
'Karaoke? I did not hear about any karaoke' Izzy said.  
'Soon, when people have had a dance and had something to drink' Anna says.  
'Yer because people would only sing when there drunk' I point out.  
'Not necessarily' Anna told me.  
'Well go on Anna sing' I tell her.  
'Well no...not yet' She said.  
'I will do karaoke, drunk or not' Izzy smiled.  
'Do it then' Toni laughs.  
'I will, but later i need too eat some more buns' Izzy said and started on her last bun.  
'Carrie want another drink?' Fin asked me.  
'Yer' I said.  
'Carrie dont be drinking too much' Shane tells me.  
'I wont' I lied.  
'Okay i'v done eating buns, now get me that microphone!' Izzy grinned.  
'But Izzy you said you wasn't going to sing until later' Scarlet reminded her.  
'Its been about 2 minutes, there for its later' Izzy says as she stood up.  
'Emr, Izzy dont sing yet maybe later' Anna says.  
She frowned 'Whats wrong with you now?'  
'Just, let people get settled' Anna told her.  
'Anna come on no one gets settled at a party' Izzy laughs.  
'Izzy no' Anna says.  
'Anna i'm singing a song for you, the song is for you to sing to Shaney' Izzy said. I started laughing, mainly because she said Shaney.  
'No you are not singing' Anna told her.  
'Yes i am' Izzy argued.  
'No!' Anna said.  
'Well i'm going to sing no matter if you like it or not so deal with it!' Izzy pouts.  
Anna sighed 'Fine if your gonna sing me and Shaney a song sing Christina Aguilera'  
'Ok'Izzy smiled  
'Want me to walk you to the stage?' I asked her.  
'Yes please' She smiled.  
'Izzy maybe you shouldn't sing' Eve suggested.  
'No come on this will be a laugh' Shane said.

I sighed and walked Izzy to the stage, she climbed up on it and walked over to the D.J. She whispered something in his ear. Anna, Shane, Michael Eve and Claire had come to the front of the stage. Tyler, Josh and me and everyone else was with them. Izzy walked over to the microphone and tapped it  
She coughed 'Testing, 5'. She moved back and looked at the microphone with a frown on her face. She then stepped closer to it again.  
'Okay people at the back wave if you can hear me' She smiled. I looked back to see loads of hands waving at Izzy.  
She laughed 'Oh my god you can hear me'.  
'Yes we can beautiful' Someone shouted.  
'You called me beautiful!' She giggles. Everyone laughed as she adjusted the microphone.  
'Okay so i'm here to sing a song for the people who will be married soon. This is a Christina Aguilera song, Anna the bride to be ordered me to sing it. So here is too Anna Slutson and Shaney!' She grinned.  
'Its Anna Hudson!' Anna shouted.  
'Oh well...Anna Hudson and Shaney!' Izzy cheered at her, and she tried pulled the microphone out of the stand. But she pulled it with too much force and it ended up hitting her in her forehead.  
'Ok so here is Aint no other man by Christina Aguilera' She laughs.  
'Oh this is gonna be good' Anna smirked.  
'Anna you do now that Izzy can sing' I told her.  
'Oh sweetie no one can sing a Christina Aguilera song without it being off key' Anna smiled.  
'As much as you want to see one of my best friends showing them selves up its so not gonna happen. Izzy will be the one showing you up' I tell her and turned back around to face Izzy on the stage.  
'Okay practice first' She says into the microphone, she then did a very horrible note and everyone covered there ears.  
'Okay that sounded great you ready?' She asked the band people. They nodded their heads and she started to sing.

Izzy is a very good singer, her voice is powerful. So everyone's jaws dropped when Izzy did the first note. When she started singing you could see the shocked expressions of everyone's faces. I turned back and looked at Anna with a smile on my face.  
'In your face' I laughed and turned back to Izzy again. We all started cheering for her and she waved at us. At one point she started doing the shimmy and no one could stop laughing, she even did this really stupid dance, and she still made that look good. When she finished singing everyone cheered for her again.  
She put the microphone back on the stand again 'That was so fun'.  
'Go on Izzy' Fin yelled.  
'Thank you all so much for listening, and congratulations to the happy couple' She smiled as she raised a cup up in the air. Everyone raised their drinks up and shouted "To the happy couple"  
She laughed and put her cup down 'Bye'. She skipped off the stage and walked over to us.  
'Izzy, your amazing' Toni smiled.  
'Thank you' She laughed, she smiled at me and i hugged her.  
'Izzy you'll be famous someday' I told her.  
'Oh Carrie dont you'll make me cry' She joked.  
'Izzy you never sang like that before back at the old town' Mum said.  
'I didnt get chance to' Izzy pointed out.  
'You need to give me singing lessons' Eve smiles.  
Izzy laughed and looked at Anna 'I'm sorry Anna you said i wasn't allowed to sing but i had 3 buns and i wanted to sing for you'  
'Its okay you was good' Anna said.  
'Good she was amazing, i would love too sing with you one day' Michael grinned.  
'Mr Michael i didnt know you sang' Izzy says.  
'Well you do now' He said.  
'I would love to sing with you Mr Michael' Izzy smiled.  
'You'll be selling records soon' Shane tells her.  
'That's what Carrie says to me. Oh my god you too are so alike' Izzy states.  
'Well he is my dad' I laughed.

'Right then i think this calls for another round of drinks?' He suggest.  
'Yes please' I said.  
'I want one please' Izzy says.  
'Come on then' He says as we all walked back to the sports bags and started drinking more alcohol As i looked around i could see Anna sat there, i knew she didnt like the fact that Izzy could sing. Anna judged her and thought she was bad and that's why she gave her a Christina Aguilera song. But Izzy showed her and i bet Anna feels like a bitch right now. And so she should, no one picks on my friends or they have me too deal with...no matter who they are.

**I hope you all arnt getting bored of the Engagement party, i really enjoy writing about it all. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	79. The Engagement Party! 3

Chapter 78 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Even though Shane told me not to drink too much i didnt listen. In fact i was just a bit tipsy, actually i think the whole gang was. Izzy had been eating more buns and drinking at the same time, i'm not surprised if she gets belly ache or something. More people are getting drunk because of the punch, and at one point this guy who goes to my school was totally drunk, he was stumbling everywhere. He tried flirting with me, Toni and Scarlet but he failed miserably. One of his friends had to take him out because he was just making a fool out of himself.

After the boy got taken out we all deiced to have a rest and sat down at the table. Fin got us all more drinks and we just sat there chatting. I kept feeling myself getting hotter and hotter and i really needed to get some air.  
'What's up?' Tyler asked me.  
'Its too hot in here' I said.  
He smiled 'Go outside then'  
'On my own in the dark? No way' I said.  
'Idiot i'll come with you' He says.  
'Oh right...okay then, lets go' I smiled. He got up headed for the door but someone was calling my name.  
'Carrie' Shane shouts.  
'What?'  
'Where are you going?' He asked.  
'Outside with Tyler, only be about 5 minutes' I told him.  
'Be careful its dark' He warns.  
'Alright see you in a bit' I say and walk out the door with Tyler. As soon as that cold breeze hit my bare skin i sighed in relife.  
'Heaven!' I smile.  
Tyler laughed 'Come here'  
'You come here' I say.  
'I'd rather you come here' He smiled.  
'What will i get in return?' I asked.  
'Have to wait and see' He said.  
'Oh sounds so interesting' I laughed and walked over to him.  
He smiles at me and wrapped his arms around my waist 'You look so beautiful'  
'No i dont' I laughed and tried to hide my face, but he lifted my chin up so i had no choice but too look at him.  
'And you look so hot in that dress' He smiles.  
'And you have been drinking too much, its made your eyes go a bit weird' I joked.

'Why dont you believe me whenever i call you beautiful?' He asked me.  
'That's what girls do, only the ones that are like Anna will believe you' I told him.  
'Girls are weird' He shrugged.  
I raised an eyebrow at him 'Girls are weird? So just remind me why your dating me again?'  
'Because your different to all those weird girls' He smiled. I laughed as i stood closer to the wall.  
'That's it? Because i'm different?' I asked. He laughed and rested his head on mine.  
'And because everything about you is just perfect' He admits.  
I frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'Your hair, Your figure, The way you talk, the way you laugh...just everything.'  
'You really couldnt be anymore wrong, i'm just normal girl i have nothing special about me' I tells him.  
'Yer well try telling all the boys at school that' He sighs.  
'What? What do you mean?' I ask him.  
He laughs and shakes his head 'Nothing'.  
'No tell me' I begged.  
'Nearly all the boys at our school, in our year fancy you. Or they think your hot, and then you get you thinking your nothing. You dont even realize how pretty you are' He told me.  
I put my hands around his neck and smiled 'That's so cute'  
'What is? Me? I'm cute, thanks i try not to be but-'  
'Shut up' I laughed. He smiled and leaned in too kiss me.

I guess you could say we was "Making out" but too be honest i really didnt care. All i was really focused on was him. It felt like he was protecting me from anything that was behind him, and he didnt let go off me he kept me close to him. But i didnt stop him from doing anything because i felt safe with him, ever since i came i knew there was something about him. From a distance i heard someone giggle, but i didnt know if it was my imagination or not. I heard it again and Tyler pulled back from me.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Carrie, isnt that Anna?' He asks. I turned to look where Tyler was. Sitting right there on some concentrate steps was a Anna with some man, the mans hand was on her leg and she giggles again. She place her hand on top of his and gave him one of those "Sexy smiles". Then she looked directly at me and shoved the mans hand off her leg.  
'Stop, i'm engaged' She said.  
The man gave her a confused look 'But you wasn't saying that a minute ago when i-'  
'Just leave, i'm not interested.' She interrupts He sighed and got up, he walked past me and Tyler without even looking at us. Anna got up and moved her dress down a bit and walked past us.  
'Looks like you was enjoying that Anna' I said.  
'Dont be silly Carrie, i'm with your farther, i'm getting married to him' She says.  
'And if you carry on flirting with other men you wont be with him much longer' I state.  
She stared at me for a moment before speaking again 'How can you tell me how i'm getting comfortable with a man when your standing with him sticking your tongue down his throat'  
'I'm pretty sure you'v done that with my dad Anna, in fact i'm pretty sure you'v done it before with many of people's dads' I smiled.  
She gave me a dirty look ' Whatever, come in soon its getting dark.'. She walked over to the doors and opened them, before she walked in she turned back to us.  
'Dont be doing anything out here, wouldn't want Shane getting angry' She said and then strutted back inside.

'She was flirting with that man wasn't she?' I asked Tyler.  
'It looked like it' Tyler sighed.  
'I will kill her if she hurts my dad' I say.  
'Come on, lets go back inside' He smiled.  
'Okay then' I said, we headed back inside to the party. As soon as we entered this huge wave of heat came over me and the music flooded into my ears. Tyler grabbed my hand and leaded me over to the table where everyone was.  
'Hey where have you been?' Fin asked.  
'Outside' I answered.  
'On your own?' Mum asked.  
'No i went out with Tyler' I replied.  
'Oh...no wonder you took ages' Fin smiled. Mum started laughing and i flipped Fin off,  
'Shut up' I said and sat down.  
'Jake, can you come with me now' Izzy whined.  
'Izzy you have had over 10 buns! Calm down' Jake ordered her.  
'But there too tasty too keep away from' She sighed.  
'Izzy, calm down on the buns' Jake tells her.  
'But if i wait then other people will take them and i wont get any' She whined.  
'Then its tuff' Jake says. She sighed as crossed her arms and looked down, Jake glanced at her and looked at Fin for help.  
'Izzy, how about you finish your drink since its full. But you drink it as you normally would do not gulp it down. Then i'll take you for more buns' Fins smiled.  
She looked up and grinned 'Thank you Finny thank you.' She then looked at Jake 'At least Fin is nice'  
'I am nice' He says.  
'No your not' She said and took sip off her drink.  
Mum laughed 'I feel as if i'm back at the old town again.'  
'Oh the good old days' Scarlet sighed. I laughed and drank the rest of my drink.

At that moment Shane came back to the table with a huge grin on his face.  
'Guess what' He smiles.  
'What?' Anna asked.  
'I have the most greatest idea' He grins.  
'What's that?' Michael asked. Shane leaned over to Michael and whispered something in his ear. Michael started laughing and nodded his head.  
'Good idea, go announce it' Michael told him. Shane smiled before making his way to the stage, i tried to find him in the crowd but i just couldn't Then all of a sudden Shane appeared on stage and he walked over to the microphone.  
'Okay everyone can i have your attention' He said. Everyone stopped what they was doing and focused on him.  
'I have a game for you all to play' He smiled as he took his hand from behind his back, in his hand was some rope.  
'Anyone up for a game off tug-off-war?' He asked. The full hall cheered and Shane laughed.  
'Okay well girls vs boys. Girls on the right and Boys on the left.' He orders We all then moved to the dance floor to our places. Some people sat out but most people came to play.  
When we was all settled he finally spoke again.  
'Aright. Get ready on 1! 2! 3!...GO!' He shouted. With that everyone pulled on the rope, some girls were falling over and some just couldn't stop laughing. I was one of those people, Scarlet was behind me and i could just hear her laughing which only made me laugh even more.

Just as we was about to win, the boys gave one mighty pull and dragged the rope over at their side. All the girls went flying on top of them and we just all burst out laughing. I realized Anna didnt find it quite entertaining, She didnt participate and when she saw us all laughing she smiled and waled over to the punch bar and made another drink. I then saw the same man she'd been with earlier smile at her, and she gave him a sneaky smile back. I felt a shock of anger go through me, if Anna really thinks she can hurt _my_ dad and get away with it then she has another thing coming...just wait and see.

**Carrie and Tyler scene in this chapter! I am going to try and put some Josh and Hailey scenes in and maybe...just maybe...some Shane and Claire scenes too. But in this chapter i thought something should happen with Anna. What do you guys think? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	80. For You Guys!

**Please read this!**

**AN: Okay so i know alot of you have said how words are missing in the sentences and sometimes it doesn't make sense. To be honest i dont know why the words keep disappearing, but whenever i check to see if any words have gone; the words are there, they just dont want to show once they are uploaded. So i'm so sorry for those who have been struggling to read my chapters, or if its ever put you off reading my story again. I'm just so thankful for the reviews you people give me and i'm very grateful that you have ignored those missing words. If you are ever confused on anything please dont be afraid to message me. **

**Thank you so much for reading this short message :)**


	81. Back Home!

Chapter 79 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Everyone was sat down now talking to people. Not many people were on the dance floor, i guess it was coming towards the end of the party. I could tell people was getting a bit tired and some people had started to leave now.

'We'll go once everyone else has' Shane announced.  
'Where will we go?' Izzy asked.  
'Home' Shane answered.  
'But my home is so far away' She said.  
'Why do you have to go?' Eve asked.  
'We dont, we was all going back to Carrie's after this' Fin replied.  
'Dont be silly come back to ours' Michael says.  
'Alright then' Fin smiled.  
'But wouldn't it be too late?'Anna asked.  
'Dont be daft' Shane says.  
'I dont think she wants everyone there' Tyler muttered too me.  
'Me too' I whispered back.  
'What are you two whispering about?' Fin questioned.  
'Nothing' We both said.  
Scarlet laughed 'I dont think you want to know what them two are whispering about'. Toni laughed at that and so did Fin.  
Izzy frowned 'Why wouldn't you want to know?'. They all stared at her until she finally got the message.

'Thanks for inviting us' A woman smiled at Anna, she was with a middle aged man  
'No problem' Anna smiled. The woman then smiled at Shane before walking out with the man.  
'Shane were off now' These men tell him.  
'Alright thanks for coming' He said.  
'Cheers man, see you soon' They say before walking out. More people came and thanked Shane and Anna for inviting them, some congratulated them on there engagement. Pretty soon everyone had left and it was just all us there. Some cleaners had started to put food in big bin bags now and cleaning up.  
'Well then looks like its time we went' Shane sighed.  
'Right Jake help me get the bags' Fins says as he stands up. Jake sighed and got up to follow Fin to the huge sports bags they had brought.  
'Mr Carrie's dad?' Izzy says to Shane.  
'Its Shane' He laughed.  
'Okay Mr Shane where did you put those bags i gave you when we came?' She asked him.  
'You see where that cabinet thing is? There all in there' He told her as he points over to a wooden cabinet.  
'Thank you' She smiled and skipped over to it.  
'Carrie here's your coat' Mum said and threw it at me, i catched it and put it on.  
'I'm going to help Izzy with the bags' Scarlet says and walks over to her, Toni then followed after her. Fin came back with Jake holding the large sports bags, and soon Izzy, Scarlet and Toni came with all their bags. Hailey was standing next to me, waiting for everyone  
'Everyone ready?' Shane asked. We all nodded and headed out the door.  
'Were gonna have too walk back home and come for the cars tomorrow' Michael sighed.  
'Oh i totally forgot that we was driving' Shane said.  
'Doesn't matter we can come for them tomorrow like you said' Eve smiled and linked arms with Michael. Anna walked by Shane side and started walking with him, Barry was with mum and i was holding hands with Tyler. Josh and Hailey had linked arms like Eve and Michael, and Izzy was talking to Fin, with Jake, Scarlet, Toni and Hailey.

**When they got home...**

Shane couldn't unlock the door so Michael had to do it, as soon as we all walking in everyone sat down. Fin and Jake dropped the bags on the table, and everyone sat on the nearest seat to them.  
'Carrie where shall i put our bags?' Izzy asked me  
'Erm...i'll show you where my room is' I told her. Scarlet and Toni followed me and Izzy up the stairs and into my bedroom. They all dropped there bags and looked around.  
'You have a cool room' Toni says, as she scanned the place.  
'Thanks now lets go back downstairs' I said and walked out the room. Scarlet was the last one out so she was the one to shut the door. Once we got back downstairs Fin immediately passed me a drink...i swear this guy will be the death off me. I sat down in the middle of him and Toni. Scarlet was talking to some of Tyler's friends and pretty soon Toni joined in with Hailey, Jake had started talking to Josh, Mum and Eve was laughing about...something that happened at Eve's work.

'I saw you and Tyler holding hands' Fin smiled.  
I laughed 'No shit'  
'You are so happy with him' He said.  
'Do you think?' I asked.  
'I know' He winked, at that moment Tyler walked into the living room.  
'In fact i might just go and talk to him' Fin says and got off his chair.  
'Fin no-'  
'Hey Tyler' I heard Fin say. I sighed as i watched them to start up a conversation.  
'You okay?' Mum asked me.  
'I'm fine, what were you laughing at?' I asked her.  
'Oh nothing' She said.

'Carrie' Michael said.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'What's the matter with your friend?' He asked me.  
I frowned What do you mean?'  
'She's staring at me' He said, i looked over at Izzy who looked like she was in a complete daydream with him.  
'Izzy what are you doing?' I asked her, she ignored me and carried on staring at Michael.  
'Carrie she is still staring' Michael tod me, he didnt even look at her he just kept his eyes on me not daring to even glance at her.  
'Izzy stop staring at Michael' I ordered, but she still carried on staring at him.  
'Carrie' Michael said.  
'Izzy why are you staring at him?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I just...can i ask you a question?'  
He frowned and looked at her 'Go on'  
'What shampoo do you use on your hair, it looks so shiny and i really want hair like yours' She said. He looked at me with a what-the-fuck look on his face, he then sighed and looked at her.  
'Well if you must know its called Bumble and Bumble' He told her.  
'But i tried that and it didnt work' She said.  
'No you have to like really massage it in' He tells her.  
'Really? Is that what you do?' She asked him.  
'Yep, and it works everytime' He smiled. I watched them for a moment having a full blown out conversation on shampoo. I shook my head before looking around the room again.

Shane and Barry was talking to Jake and Josh about video games and how they killed these zombies. I was surprised realy that Shane and Barry were even talking, guess thats what alcohol does to you. Scarlet,Toni and Hailey were still talking to Tyler's friends, i think there were fliritng a bit...well expept for Hailey she was just taking really.. Mum and Eve were still giggling about something again, and Fin and Tyler were chatting away. I smiled to myself, Fin is one of my closest friends and Tyler is my boyfriend, i'm so glad that there getting along well. Tyler ganced over at me and smiled and then Fin looked at me too.  
'What?' I asked. Tyler said something but i couldnt hear it so i got up and walked to them.  
'Fin was just telling me about what you all did back in the old town' Tyler said.  
'Oh really ' I say looking at him.  
'But then one day she made this crazy idea of going to visit her dad' Fin told Tyler.  
'And that's how i came here' I smiled.  
'Yep, and you met all these...and Tyler' Fin said.  
'I would visit the old town if i could' I laughed.  
'I dont think you would want too, this town is far better and you look realy happy here. Plus you have Tyler...i tell you something, she called me up the other day and she did nothing but talk about you' Fin told him.  
'What? No i didnt!' I said.  
Fin laughed 'She said you was really hot and-'  
'Fin shut up' I laughed.  
'No dont Fin carry on' Tyler says.  
'She told me you had a six pack and that you got her this really pretty silver cross necklace and how much she adores it. She says she cant stop looking at it or anything' Fin told him.  
'I never said that, i didnt say that' I lied. I probably do talk about Tyler alot, but i cant help it.  
'And dont get me started on the kissing conversation we had' Fin says.  
'Right okay Fin i think you told Tyler enough' I say.  
Tyler laughs 'Tell me about it later Fin'  
'Dont worry i will' Fin smiled before walking over to Izzy and Michael.

'Well its nice to know that i'm mentioned' Tyler joked.  
'What else did he say?' I asked him.  
'Oh nothing really just how your always blabbing on about me and how i'm a verry good boyfriend' Tyer tells me.  
'Oh my god' I said.  
'To be honest i think it was quite cute' He smiled.  
'To be honest its quite embarrassing' I say.  
'Dont be silly' He smiled  
'Tyler come here for a minute' Dez shouted, he was one off the people talking to Scarlet and Toni.  
'See you soon' He smiled and kissed my cheek, before walking over to them. I smiled before going over to Fin and sat on his lap. I always did that with him, i feel okay with him though because he's gay.  
'-Bye the conditioner as well because it makes it smooth' Michael was saying.  
'Are you seriously still talking about Shampoo and conditioner?' I laughed.  
'Yep' Fin said popping the P.  
'Mr Michael, we should write a song about it!' Izzy suggested.  
'We sure will' Michael laughs.  
'Izzy you right a song about everything' Fin pointed out.  
'Because its fun' She smiled.  
'I dont blame her though she can sing good' Michael says.  
'But Carrie can sing good and she doesnt write songs' Izzy told him.  
Michael raised an eyebrow at me 'I didnt know you sang'  
'I dont-'  
'She does, all the time. She did a duet with Izzy back at her old school' Fin tells him.  
'Is that right?' Michael asked me.  
'Yer but it wasnt anything serious' I said.  
'Yer it was, you performed it too like everyone's perants' Fin says.  
'Fin sings as well' I told Michael.  
'No i do not' Fin said a bit too quickly'  
'He sings madonna' I added.  
'Alright fine i'll shut up' Fin said. Fin knew me too well, if he tells people too much stuff i always say something embarresing until he gets the message.

'Does anyone fancy watching a film?' Eve asked everyone.  
'I was just thinking that' Mum laughed.  
'What can we watch?' Michael asked her.  
'Depends on what type of film you want to watch' Eve answers.  
'Horror' All the boys say.  
'But then we'll all be scared' Izzy points out.  
'That's the whole point' Fins tells her'  
'Oh...' She says.  
'Mum why dont we watch the possession' Josh suggested.  
'Your choice' Eve shrugged.  
'Shall we?' He asked his friends.  
'Not bothered' They all said.  
'We'll watch that then' Josh said and walks over to the TV.  
'Come on lets go get on the couch' I said to Fin and Izzy. I got off Fins lap and walked near the couch, with Fin and Izzy following me.  
'Where are you all gonna sit?' Dez asked us all.  
'I'll sit on the floor if you want' Toni says.  
'I'll sit with Toni then' Scarlet said.  
'Alright well me and Eddy will sit on the floor with them two' Dez announced.  
'Can i sit on the couch?' Izzy asked.  
'Fin, you Izzy and Jake sit on the couch' Josh told them.  
'Carrie cans sit with me down here' Tyler said.  
'Alright Hailey sit on the small chair with me' Josh told her.  
'Okay' Hailey smiled. Everyone sat where they said they would, and started to get comfortable. Tyler grabbed some blankets, he threw one at Hailey and Josh. Then he threw one at Izzy, Fin and Jake. Then he threw one at Scarlet, Toni, Dez and Eddy and then another to the rest of his friends. He then set the bigger one down on the floor so we could lay on it, and added another one on top of us.  
'Why do you have so many blankets?' I asked him.  
'I dont know actually, mum just buys loads' He said.

'Shh' Someone said as the movie started, the full room went quiet as everyone focused on the film. Fin tapped me on the shoulder and offered me and Tyler another drink, we took them and started drinking it. For most of the night everyone just kept drinking and drinking whilst watching the film. I wasn't watching the film that much to be honest, i was kind off kissing Tyler most of time. We was more behind the couch so no one could really see us, and i doubt anyone could hear us because Josh had turned the TV right up. All the adults were talking at the table, i didnt really look to see who was there probably Mum, Shane, Eve, Michael and Barry. I doubt Anna was there, i hadn't seen her since we came in.  
I pulled back from Tyler 'Where is Anna?'  
'I dont know' He said and started kissing me again.  
'Did she go upstairs?' I asked him as i pulled back again.  
He sighed 'I think so...why?'  
'I have such a good idea' I smiled.  
'Well do it later, not now' He says and went back to kissing me again.  
'Get a room' Fin said, i removed one hand from Tyler neck and flipped him off. I heard him laugh and then start talking to Izzy again. After that the rest of the night was a blur, and everything we did went by so fast i kept asking myself if we even did anything. But one thing i did know was that i was going to regret even drinking tomorrow.

**Alright so everyone was pretty drunk, what do you guys think of Carrie's friends? Which ones do you like? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	82. The Hangover!

Chapter 80 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I was woken up by something hitting my nose, i sighed and tried to get more comfortable. Then i felt something hit my nose again i sighed and slowly opened my eyes. Right there n front off me was a woman dressed in black and a man next to he who looked like a surfer. That's when the realization hit me, i sighed again before lighting my head up to look around. Oh my days i wish i hadn't, i winced at the pain that struck my head.  
'You okay?' Eve asked.  
'No' I said.  
'Claire you might want to move in case Barry gets up' Michael suggested.  
'What why?' I asked. Their eyes drifted too something next too me, i frowned and followed their gaze.  
'Oh shit' I said.  
'Wake him up' Eve says. I looked down at Shane, his arm was around my waist pulling me closer to him and i was way too close to him then i should be.  
'Shane' I said before slapping his face lightly.  
'What?' He asked with his eyes closed.  
'Get up...now' I ordered.  
His eyes opened and he frowned at me 'Why do i nee-' He stopped taking as he realized how close he was too me.  
'Oh' Was all he said before lifting up. I moved away from him and slowly got up, he did the same thing.  
'What happened last night?' I asked Eve and Michael.  
Eve shrugged 'I remember everything that happened at the party, then we came back here and then...i dont know'  
'I think we should go into the kitchen' Michael says looking behind him, i looked at what he was looking at. Michael was looking at all the people that were laid down, some were on the chairs, some were on the floor and...Barry was with Fin on the couch.  
'Oh my god' I said and tried to hold in a laugh.  
'What?' Eve whispered as she looked behind her.  
'Why is Barry on the couch with Fin...Fin is gay' I laughed.  
'Oh' Eve laughed.  
'Come on' Michael says and headed into the kitchen. We all followed him in there, Michael had started to make us all drinks.  
'So who's in the living room?' I asked Michael.  
'Erm...Josh and Hailey are in there, some of Tyler's friends. Barry and Fin' He listed.  
I felt a panic shock go through me 'Where is Carrie?'  
'Oh she's with Tyler in the living room, Michael forgot too say them' Eve says.  
I frowned 'I didnt see her'  
'She behind the couch with Tyler' Michael told me.  
'Oh...right' I said.

At that moment Barry walked into the room, his hair was sticking up at every different angle.  
'Hey babes' I smiled, i hope he didnt know i fell asleep with Shane.  
'Hey' He said as he sat down.  
'You feeling okay?' I asked him.  
'Not really' He laughed.  
'Want a drink?' Michael asks.  
'Yes please' He said, Michael ran the cold water tap and stared making Barry's drink.  
'I dont remember a thing' Barry sighed.  
I laughed 'I dont remember that much'  
'Didnt we play tug-of-war?' Shane asked.  
'Yer we did' Michael answered.  
'Oh...Izzy sang' I reminded them.  
'Yer i remember that, she can sing cant she' Eve said.  
'I know' Michael says.  
'That's about all i can think off' I sighed.

'Oh there in here' Someone said. I looked down the hallway too see a boy...i think it was one of Tyler's friends. Two other boys appeared and they all walked into the kitchen.  
'Hey boys want a drink' Eve smiled.  
'Yes please' They all said.  
'Is anyone else up?' Michael asked them.  
'Dont think so, i was gonna wake Josh and Tyler up but there with Hailey and Carrie' One of the boys say.  
'Here' Eve said as she handed them all glasses off water.  
'I thought there was more of you' Eve told them.  
'There is...Dez and Eddy went up stairs with...erm...Carrie's friends' A dark haired boy told her.  
'What do you mean?' She asked them.  
'Well, the two girls asked Carrie if they could go upstairs since there's no room down here, Carrie said yes so they went up there' He explained.  
'There probably in her room' Michael told Eve.  
'Who's in who's room?' Josh asked as he walked in.  
'Carrie's friends went upstairs into her room' Eve answered.  
'Yer, Scarlet and Toni went in her room with Dez and Eddy' Josh says as he made his own drink of water.  
'Is anyone else up?' Shane asked him.  
'I dont know...Tyler is i think' He replied.  
'Is Hailey awake?' One of the three boys asked Josh.  
He shook his head 'No, i just left her on the couch'. The room went quite again, and we all stood there drinking our water.  
'Eddy, there in there' A males voice said.  
'How comes all the girls are in there?' Eddy asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
'Did you go upstairs with those girls' One of the boys asks.  
'Yes we did' Eddy smiled.  
'What happened?'  
'I dont know' Eddy said.  
'Yer right, you always say that'  
'No seriously, i dont think anything happened' Eddy says.  
'No we only talked for a bit, and then we all fell asleep' Dez told him.  
'I bet something more happened then that' One o the boys laughed.  
'I was thinking the same thing' Another boy said.

From then on the boys was talking about what went on last night at the engagement party, Apparently some girls had started arguing and a fight happened. I never even knew there was a fight, but i'm glad i didnt see it.  
'Toni everyone's in here' I heard Scarlet say.  
'Oh well i didnt know' Toni said. The two girls both walked in and everyone looked at Eddy and Dez.  
'Are you lot the only ones up?' Toni asked us.  
'Yer, you girls want a drink of water?' I questioned them.  
'Yes please' They both smiled.  
'Here i'll do it' Eve tells me as she grabbed another two glasses and filled them up with cold water. She handed the glasses to Scarlet and Toni, and they both smiled at her as they took them.  
'Is Fin not up yet?' Scarlet asked us.  
'No he's in there' I told them.  
'What the hell?' Toni laughed.  
'Fin is usually the one waking all of us up' Scarlet says.  
'Tyler's up' Michael announced.  
'How do you know?' Shane asked.  
'I can hear him' Michael smiled, and right at that moment Tyler walked in. His hair was everywhere and i couldn't help but laugh.  
'Nice hair' Josh said and ruffled it.  
'Oh dont i'v got a head ache' Tyler sighs.  
'Drink this' Eve ordered as she passed him a drink.  
'Is Carrie still asleep?' Scarlet asked Tyler.  
He nodded his head 'Yer'.  
'So its just the girls that are asleep?' I asked.  
'Yep' Tyler said popping the P.  
'Right i'm gonna wake Carrie up, come on Toni' Scarlet says. They both walked off back into the living room. I sighed to myself, this is going to be a very painful morning.

Tyler's P.O.V

I could remember most things last night. I remembered what happened at the engagement party, and then what happened when we came home. I remember kissing Carrie and then...that's where i dont remember. I sighed and sat down, Eddy and Dez where talking about something that happened last night. They slept in Carrie's room with Toni and Scarlet, the reason how i know this is because they interrupted on me and Carrie just too ask permission.  
'I dont think anyone watched that film last night' Dez laughed.  
'No we did at first but then we got distracted and started talking too everyone again' Josh points out.  
'I doubt you was paying attention too it Josh' Dez said.  
'Why?'  
'Because you were sat with Hailey, Eddy was asking were Carrie was and you just...ignored him' Dez tells him.  
'Why did you want Carrie?' I asked Eddy.  
'Because Toni was looking for her, and we all thought that she would be with you. But since we couldn't find you both i asked Josh were you was' Eddy explained.  
'Oh' I said.  
'But then we found you behind the couch' Eddy laughed.  
'Hmm, i hope nothing went on behind that couch Tyler' Barry said.  
'Of course not but...i hope nothing went on with you and Fin on the couch Barry' I say. Everyone winced and then laughed.  
'I bet something went on' Dez chuckles.  
'I know something went on' Eddy smiled.  
'Oh god...please shut up-' I was interrupted by someone shouting.  
'SCARLET GET OFF ME!' I heard Carrie yell.  
'Carrie is awake' Claire sighed.  
'What are they doing?' I asked her.  
'They always do it, drag her by her feet until she wakes up' Claire laughed. We then heard Scarlet and Toni laughing.

Soon Carrie walked into the kitchen with Scarlet and Toni behind her. Scarlet and Toni were laughing and Carrie kept glaring at them.  
'You okay?' Claire asked her.  
'I was...until two bitches thought it would be funny to take the blanket off me and drag me across the floor' Carrie said.  
Claire laughed and handed her a cold drink of water 'Drink some of this'. It was only then i realized how pale everyone's faces were, they all had blood shot eyes and there hair was everywhere. The girls make-up had smudged and there hair was all messy, all of the boys hair was wild.  
'Where's Fin and Izzy?' Carrie asked us.  
'Fin is on the couch and Izzy is...' I trailed off. Where was Izzy? The last time i saw her she was on the couch with Fin and Jake.  
'Where is Jake?' Carrie asked us.  
'Jake is on the floor in there, and i dont know where Izzy is' I told her.  
'Oh my god, i'm going to go look for her' Carrie said.  
'Leave her she's probably asleep in the living room' Claire says.  
'No mum you dont get it. The last time Izzy went missing we found her in our next door neighbors tree house' Carrie told her.  
'How did she get there?' I asked Carrie.  
She shrugged 'We dont know, she just ended up there'.  
'Aright well come on lets go find her' Scarlet says. The three girls left the kitchen leaving us on confused.

Carrie's P.O.V

There was no words to explain how i was feeling right now. I had a painful headache and i felt like i was going to be sick any moment, and looking for Izzy didnt really make me feel any better. We checked the living room first before heading up stairs, i checked the bathroom and no one was in there. I Scarlet went to check my room and Toni checked Tyler's room. I walked to Josh's bedroom, his bedroom the second room in line. The first room was Michael and Eve's. I opened the door and looked around, i sighed in relief.  
'She's in here' I shouted. Scarlet and Toni came running and stopped behind me.  
'Who's room is this?' Toni asked me.  
'Josh's room' I answered.  
'Why is she in here?'' Scarlet asked me. I shrugged and walked over to the bed.  
'Izzy wake up' I said, she stirred.  
'Izzy wake up now!' I yelled.  
I sighed and before trying again 'Free buns! Get your free buns!'.  
Izzy sighed before opening her eyes 'Buns?'  
'No Izzy, no buns here. Now get your butt out of Josh's bed' I ordered.  
'Okay' She sighed she took the tray that was next to the bed. It had some cookies and a glass off milk on it. She carefully walked out the door with the tray in her hands.  
'Shut the door' I told Toni. Ton shut Josh's room door and we all headed down the stairs.  
When we got in the kitchen Fin,Jake and Hailey was awake.  
'Where was she?' Fin asked me.  
'Izzy was in Josh's room' I announced.  
'What?' Josh asked.  
'Why was Izzy in Josh's bed?' Hailey asked.  
'I dont know, Izzy want to answer the question?' I said as i looked at her.  
She sighed 'May i have a drink off water?'  
'Sure you can' Eve smiled as she started making Izzy a drink.  
'Thank you' Izzy says as she took the cup from Eve's hands.  
'Izzy, why were you in Josh's room?' I asked her.

'What? Oh because someone was already in the other room next to his...and his bed looked really comfy' Izzy told me.  
'Why didnt you just sleep down here?' Josh asked.  
'No room...sorry i didnt ask you, you was kissing Hailey and i didnt want to be rude' Izzy tells him.  
'Why didnt you tell any off us?' Scarlet asked.  
'Because i couldn't find you or Toni and Tyler was kissing Carrie' Izzy sighed.  
'Well we know we everyone is now so no need to panic' Mum says.  
'Wait' Shane said everyone looked at him 'Where's Anna?'.  
'I havnt seen her all morning' Eve said.  
'I didnt see her last night' I told everyone.  
'No i didnt see her either' Mum says.  
'Well we need to find her' Shane tells us. Then like the movies Anna walked into the room, he hair was everywhere, her make-up was smudge everywhere on her face and her face was pale.  
'Anna, where did you go?' Shane asked her.  
'I was in the room upstairs' She answered as she moved her hair back from her face, the full room went silent as they stared at her in shock.  
'What?' She asked.  
'Anna what did you do too your eyebrow?' Michael asked a bit amused.  
'What? What do you mean? What's wrong with it?' She questioned.  
'Why do you have bright red lipstick on?' Eve asked her  
'Anna i think you should check the mirror' Shane told her.  
She frowned before looking into the small mirror that was by the window, she looking at it with a smile...which soon faded.  
'WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY EYEBROW!' She screeched.

Anna's left eyebrow had been shaved off, and she had the brightest red lipstick on ever. She tried rubbing the lipstick off but she failed.  
'This lipstick will not come off' She announced. I could tell people wanted too laugh at her but then again i could tell that they knew what would happen if they did.  
'Who did this?' She asked. Everyone went silent and no one answered her.  
'Right someone has done this, so just admit to it now' Shane ordered. Still no one answered.  
'Carrie' He suggested.  
'I didnt do anything' I told him. Right then mum burst out laughing and everyone looked at her.  
'Claire? Do you have something to do with this?' Shane asked.  
'Me? No i wouldn't be so childish' She says looking very amused, then Eve laughed.  
'Eve did you have a part in this?' Shane asked her.  
'Nope' She said looking down.  
'I know what you too are like when your together' Shane said to them.  
'We didnt do anything' They both said.  
'I know one off you do did this and one i find out who it is...your gonna wish you never lived' She yells, she then stormed out the room. Everyone looked around and burst out laughing.  
'Who did it?' Jake asked.  
'No one knows' Fin says and looked down.  
'Fin? Did you do it?' I asked him.  
'Would i ever do such a thing?' He asked me.  
'Yer'  
'I didnt' He said. I sighed i guess this will just remain a mystery...or will it?

**So who do you guys think did that to Anna? I mean it could be anyone, Anna was mean to Carrie's friends and she has been mean to everyone at the Glass house. Anyway i was thinking about uploading the girls outfits for the engagement party...but i dont know if i should. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	83. Chilling!

Chapter 81 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

For the rest of the day everybody just sat in the living room watching films. Tyler's friends had all gone home, so it just left me, Fin, Izzy, Toni, Scarlet, Jake, Hailey and Josh and Tyler in the living room. Eve and Mum were in the kitchen with Shane, Michael, Barry and Anna. She was still annoyed by her shaved eyebrow, and nobody knows who did it still. Right now I was layed down with Tyler on the couch, Izzy was sat with her legs crossed on the chair singing random songs, Josh was with Hailey on the floor. Fin and Jake was sat in between Toni and Scarlet on the floor too.  
'Has your mum found out about the ring yet?' Tyler whispered to me, i turned and layed on my side to face him.  
'Yer, but i told her that its the only finger the ring could fit on' I told him.  
'Why?'  
'Because she would go mad if she found out it was too do with marriage...even if its the slightest' I tell him.  
'Alright, are you feeling better?' He asked me.  
'Just a bit' I smiled.  
He kissed my forehead 'Good'.  
'Cant we put on a horror film?' Josh asked.  
'You and your horror's' Hailey sighed.  
'He only watches them so you will snuggle up with him' Tyler pointed out, i turned back around to face everybody.  
'I think every boy does that' Toni says.  
'Not every boy' I say.  
'I do' Jake admits  
'Well Tyler does it' Josh tells me.  
'Oh i didnt know that' I smiled.  
'Thanks Josh' Tyler says. Josh laughed as he put another film on, he set the volume up and waited for it too load.

'Eve is doing a fry up what do you all want?' Anna asked, Eve came in then and stood next to Anna.  
'What do you guys want?' Eve asks.  
'Bacon sandwiches' We all say.  
'Is that it?' Anna questioned.  
'Erm... "eye" is there ketchup?' Josh asked. We all bit our lips to prevent from laughing.  
'I dont know what source i want' Izzy sighed.  
'I dont want source' Fin says.  
'No i dont' Toni said.  
'I'll have ketchup' Scarlet says.  
'I dont know what i want hmm...' Josh frowns.  
'Oh my god just pick a source!' Anna snapped. We all raised our eyebrows at her.  
'Keep your brow on Anna' I said.  
She glared at me 'Shut it'  
'eye" have ketchup' Josh says.  
'Ok' Eve smiled and walked back in to the kitchen with Anna, as soon as we heard the kitchen door close everyone then burst out laughing.  
'Carrie no wonder she hates you' Fin laughed.  
'Did you see her face?' Scarlet chuckles.  
'She looked like she wanted to kill you right there' Toni smiles.  
'Alright guys calm down a bit, the film is starting' Josh announced. Everyone got comfortable and watched as the film began.

Not long into the film Anna came in handing us all our sandwiches.  
'Thank you' Toni smiled.  
'Thanks' Scarlet says.  
'Thank you very very much' Izzy sang.  
Hailey smiled 'Cheers'. Anna didnt say anything she just glared at us all before leaving the room to collected mine, Josh, Tyler, Jake and Fin's sandwiches. She came back in and passed me and Tyler's sandwiches and then gave Josh his and then Jake's. When she handed it too Fin he smiled at her.  
'Thanks brow...i mean bro' He joked. She growled at him and stormed out the room, we all burst out laughing again and started to make up loads of jokes about her. Then we settled back down too carry on watching the film. Near the end of the movie Eve came in and collected our plates and we all thanked her.

The day went by so quick and all we did was laugh and joke. It felt right, all my closest friends where here with my other close friends and it was just all so...perfect. I'm so glad that Tyler, Josh and Hailey liked them because then i dont know what i would do. I felt Tyler put his arm around me to pull me closer to him. I smiled to myself and took hold off his hand. I heard Izzy singing too herself and Fin giggling at something Scarlet said. I sighed to myself before closing my eyes, i carried on listening too Izzy singing and i soon felt my self drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**This chapter is actually quite short sorry. I will post the pictures of the dresses later...so just keep checking my profile. So anyway Carrie's friends are going to be here for about a week or so, is there anything you want to see? Anything you guys want me too add in? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	84. Day Out!

Chapter 82 Morganville Vampires!

Anna's P.O.V

This is all her fault, that stupid child has done this to my beautiful face. One of my eyebrows have been shaved off for no reason. I can not risk going out like this, what if people see me? My reputation would drop and it would be _her_ fault. Carrie the name goes through me, i hate her. If she didnt come here in the first place then me and Shaney would be happy together. I even had to move the dates of the Engagement party and the Wedding because of her. She claimed that i put the date on her birthday and she right. Yes i admit it, she was right. I heard her and Tyler talking about it and i gave me an idea. I dont want Carrie to be involved in the wedding, she's made it hell for me ever since she came. I didnt spend enough time with my man, and Shane just kept choosing her over me. But things have changed now, Shane is choosing me over her and i love it. I didnt want her to be involved in the engagement party, but i had no choice so i tried to make her not have a good time. I told her she could bring a plus one to the party, i knew that having one friend would probably get boring and so that's why i said it.

At the Engagement party i was with this boy...i cant remember his name. But Carrie and Tyler might of saw me. But dont worry if she tells Shane about it i know exactly what too say, i have planned it all out. I know that if Carrie and Tyler hadn't of been there then, i would have probably cheated on Shane. But i was upset, Carrie ruins everything for me. She ruined the engagement party by inviting all of her friends even thought i said plus one. She did that on purpose and the worst thing is her friends are just like her. I dont like any of them, not a single one. Hailey is just...not even wanted. Toni and Scarlet are just always there, Fin is like a male version of Carrie but gay. Izzy is just so annoying and Jake...well he may be hot but he's with Carrie. So that means he is probably annoying like the rest of them.

Dont get me wrong i like Tyler and Josh, i mean who doesn't They are smoking! I can tell why Carrie likes Tyler, but i just dont get why Tyler likes Carrie. All the hot boys go for the wrong girls. At the engagement party i saw them two kissing and it was just...ew. Tyler can do so much better, i'v seen some girls around Morganville that are really pretty its a shame Tyler hasn't I can tell Carrie likes Tyler alot, and i can also tell that sadly...Tyler like Carrie too. Which makes me think of how Carrie would be if Tyler and her broke up. I bet she would be so upset and she might not even come down here anymore! But then again she would because Shane is here.

Well i need someway too get rid of her. Maybe i could like prove she is bad and send her of to boarding school? Or even make everyone turn against her so no one would want to be around her? Maybe i could write a DNA test saying how Shane isnt her farther, and really its Barry's? God so many idea's but which one could i choose? I'll just have too think about it, i'll come up with something.

Carrie's P.O.V

Hailey had gone home, she said her mum wanted her home because there going to their aunties for the weekend and so Hailey's mum wanted Hailey to pack. Today i have decided to take the gang to common grounds. There have all been complaining on how they want to see the town. I think the first place should be common grounds, i mean plenty off people will be there, they can see how everyone is like around here. Right now i was waiting for everyone to get ready, only me, Jake and Fin was ready.  
'Izzy! Scarlet! Toni! Hurry up!' I shouted from downstairs.  
'Calm your tits' Scarlet says as she came down the stairs.  
'Where is Izzy and Toni?' I asked her.  
'Toni will be down in a minute and Izzy is finishing of her makeup' Scarlet answered.  
I sighed 'Izzy takes forever'  
'Tell me about it' Scarlet says before walking into the living room.  
'Guys hurry up!' I yelled.  
'Alright i'm ready' Toni said as she walked down the stairs.  
'Izzy!' I called.  
'I'm here! I'm ready, everyone calm dow-' She cut herself off by falling on the stairs.  
I started laughing 'Izzy...you okay?'  
'Yer' She said as i helped her up. She walked into the living room and started to put her shoes on.  
'What are you laughing at?' Toni asked.  
'Nothing doesn't matter' I chuckled.  
'You sure?' She asked.  
'Positive, you guys ready?' I asked them. They all stood up and walked over to me.  
'Okay lets go then' I say and headed out the door.

We all started talking about the old school as we headed to Common Grounds. Apparently Izzy was singing in the school concert when they go back, the school is on half term right now so that's why there here. No one bully's Fin anymore (He got bullied because he was gay) , he owned up too them all and they finally got the message. Nothing has really happened for Toni and Scarlet all they said was how boring it was without me. Jake didnt say anything, he was just quiet, i dont know what was up with him.

We walked into Common Grounds and the little bell rang, signally that someone has entered. I could see most people turn too look at us, i smiled and turned to them all.  
'Alright you guys go find a table, me and Izzy will get the drinks' I told them.  
'Alright' They all say as the headed for the table at the very back, Izzy smiled at me before walking to the line.  
'So is this the place you got to like all the time?' Izzy asked.  
'Well yer, me, Tyler and Josh come here nearly everyday before school' I told her.  
'Cool. How long have you been dating Tyler?' She questions.  
'Ages, a few months i think' I answered.  
'Awh you guys are so cute together, oh my god do you think you'll get married?' She asked.  
I laugh 'Erm, Izzy i think its to early to say anything, i mean were only 17 years old. We have years yet'  
'Years to plan the wedding' She smiled.  
'No Izzy. Why not focus on my dad's and Anna's wedding for now?' I suggested.  
'Okay just promise me one thing' She says.  
'Go on' I said.  
'Promise me you wont choose those really horrible bridesmaid dresses we saw that one time' She says.  
'Izzy! I'm not marring Tyler' I laughed.

I heard someone cough from behind me 'Well, Well if it isnt Carrie Collins'. I turned around.  
'Oh hello Tiffany' I said.  
'What's this i hear about you and Tyler getting married?' She asked me.  
'What that thing i heard about keeping your nose out of my business?' I questioned.  
She glared at me 'I do what i want, and if i want to know whats going on you can not stop that'  
I stared at her for a moment before speaking 'I see your hair is back to its normal self, didnt you like the blonde?'  
'Dont get cheeky Collins' She snapped. Tiffany Morrel's hair was now that black glossy colour, she had straightened it today so her hair looked quite long.  
'Carrie i'v ordered the drinks' Izzy told me.  
Tiffany looked at her and raised an eyebrow 'Who's your little friend?'  
'Why do you want to know?' I asked.  
She glared at me before looking back at Izzy 'Hello i'm Tiffany Morrell'  
Izzy smiled 'Hey i'm Izzy'.  
'Order number 12' A man shouted.  
Izzy looked down at her tiny little recite paper 'That's us'  
'Great, lets go' I said.  
'See you soon Carrie, bye Izzy' Tiffany smiled. Neither of us said Bye back, instead we just walked over to the counter and collected our drinks. We then made our way through the crowd and found our table.  
I sat down with a sigh 'Your drinks'  
'Thanks' They all smiled and grabbed their drinks.  
'We met a girl' Izzy said.  
'Or really? Who?' Fin asked.  
'A girl called Tiffany Morrell' She tells them, Fin looked at me.  
'Isnt that the bitchy one?' He asked me.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
'She seemed bitchy too' Izzy sighs.  
'Girls for you' Jake said. We all looked at him and he held his hands up in surrender.  
'Joking, Joking' He says

'Well its a good job i didnt meet her because i would have probably hit her' Scarlet said.  
'No Scarlet, she did something bad to me and so i got my revenge. Leave it now' I told her.  
'Maybe i wont, depends what mood i'm in' Scarlet shrugs.  
'Well lets just hope no one fights during this little trip, because i want to have a laugh' Fin tells us.  
'Yer me to' Izzy smiles.  
'And we will dont worry. But first lets just drink our drinks okay?' I said.  
'Sure thang' Scarlet said.  
'Oh my god can we go swimming?' Toni asked  
'Yer, and go to cinema?' Izzy added  
'Or just mess about and prank people?' Scarlet asked.  
I laughed 'We can do anything'. That wasn't the best thing to say because then they all came at me with a bunch of idea's.  
'Calm down we'll figure something out, just not right now okay?' I laughed.  
'Fine' They all mutter. But i knew for a fact they would talk about it like five minutes later or something. But that's what best friends are like right? Still i'v got alot of thinking to do, i mean what could you do in Morganville? Many things i guess...but what?

**This is such a boring chapter! I'm sorry i didnt upload anything yesterday it wouldn't let me log on. Anyway i wanted to ask you all if you wanted me to finish this story? I dont really want to but if you guys want me to put it to an end then i guess...i should start ending it :( Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	85. Moving The Dates!

Chapter 83 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

We all decided to call it a day and go home. I got up and put my coat on, as did everyone else.  
'Excuse me' I heard a deep voice say.  
I turned around to see...Oliver 'What's up?'  
'You havnt paid the right amount, you see your order cost 6.00, but your friend paid 4.00. I want the money back now' He told me.  
'Oh right sorry she probably got a mix up, she's like that' I laughed nervously.  
'Just hurry up i havnt got the time' He snapped.  
'Woah, calm down Mr Hippy.' Fin says.  
Oliver looked at him 'What did you call me?'  
'I said calm down Mr Hippy. You will get your change' Fin tells him.  
'I dont know if you think your funny kid but let me tell you. Your not, and you should know by now that its dangerous to speak like that in a town like this' Oliver says harshly.  
'Excuse me? I'm sorry but i dont know who you think your talking too. I could get you fired' Fin says.  
'Well your wrong there, i own this place now get out of my shop' He ordered.  
'Thought you wanted your money' Scarlet reminded him.  
He growled at her and i could tell he was getting angry 'Your right hurry up and give me it'  
'Alright this is getting out of hand so here's the money we owe you and now we'll be off' I said. I didnt want to cause a scene, i knew Oliver was a vampire but they didnt. In fact the whole group thought that Vampires didnt exist, and i would like to keep it that way.  
'Okay now go' He ordered.  
Scarlet raised an eyebrow 'And what are you going to do if we dont?'. We all turned to Oliver and i could see his eyes changing colour ever so slightly.  
'Scarlet lets just go. He isnt worth it' I say.  
'Yer Carrie's right he isnt worth it' Toni said. I looked back at Oliver and i realized his eyes had changed, they had gone a deep grey and they was burning whole into Scarlet eyes.  
'Scarlet move!' I ordered and practically dragged her out of the shop.  
'The fuck are you doing?' She yelled.  
'Scarlet he is bad news no one ever gets on his wrong side!' I told her.  
'Like that's ever stopped you before! We always used to annoy all the bad-ass people' She reminded me.  
'Yer well...this town is different Scarlet!' I tell her.  
She laughed 'Really? How?'  
'I-It it just is' I stutter.  
'Whatever Carrie. You know since you come into this town you'v actually changed. I didnt think you would be you have.' She says.  
'Stop arguing...NOW' Fin ordered. We both looked at him and then sighed.  
'Now lets go back to Carrie's house and sort this out there. People are watching us' He says.  
'Fine' Scarlet says and starts walking soon everyone followed including me.

Me and Scarlet will forget about the argument soon, but i really dont know if any of them will forget about Oliver, i mean what if they did see his eyes change colour? They might get suspicious and find out about the vampires, and then what will happen? They could tell other people out of town, and then it would all be my fault just like everything else is. I mean i am the reason for every single argument and i am probably the one that causes the trouble. I i hadn't of even come here in the first place everyone would still be happy. But then i have to be all selfish and only think about me, you know i dont even deserve to be here right now. I dont deserve anything, i dont deserve Tyler, Shane or even any of my friends. I dont deserve nothing.

When we got back to the Glass house everyone was in the living room, Tyler and Josh was sat on the couch, Michael was stood behind Eve and Shane and Anna were...in the middle of the living room.  
'What's going on?' I asked.  
'We have some great news!' Anna squealed.  
'What?' I ask.  
'Me and Shaney have decided to move the Wedding forward!' Anna announced.  
'When is it?' I question.  
'Its in two weeks!' She squeals again. I could feel my mouth drop and i looked at Shane, he was watching me.  
'Dad your really going to marry her?' I asked him.  
'Well...yer' He says.  
'But why?' I question.  
'Is there a problem with that?' She asked.  
'Yes there is a problem! You was flirting with some other guy at the Engagement party!' I announced.  
Shane looked at her 'Is that true'  
'No! No of course that's not true' She lied.  
'Please. Tyler wasn't Anna holding a man hands on her leg and giggling?' I asked him.  
'Yep' He said popping the P.  
'Anna?' Shane said.  
'No, he moved in on me. I told him i was married and walked away from the situation' Anna told him.  
'Alright.' He says.  
'Your actually going to believe that?' I asked him.  
'What else can i believe?'  
'Me' I suggested.  
'Carrie, you dont know the full story' He pointed out.  
'But i know the ending and that's the main part' I snapped.  
'Oh Carrie grow up, i would never cheat on my Shaney' She says. I stood there staring at them with anger  
'Dont let it get to you' Fin whispered to me, and that's exactly what i did.  
I smiled 'Fine if you want to get married then do it'.  
Anna's face looked surprised 'W-Why thank you'  
'When will you be arranging it all?' I asked her.  
'Erm...I-I...i dont know. Now?' She stutters.  
'Cool i would ask you if you wanted any help but...you dont want my help' I said.  
'Of course i do its just everyone has a job and you didnt ask for one so-'  
'Were all going back to mum's, so if you need anything just call up' I told Shane as i interrupted Anna.  
'Carrie dont go in a mood, i arnt taking sides here' Shane tells me.  
'Yes you are dad, your taking her side...over your own daughters' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'Carrie i didnt see what happened, and you and Anna arnt exactly friends at the moment how do i know if your-'  
'If i'm what? Making things up? Telling lies? Twisting things?' I suggested.  
'I didnt say that'  
'But you was going to' I tell him.  
'Carrie please, why cant you just-'  
'Why cant you just be happy for us?' Anna said interrupting Shane.  
'I am happy...for my dad. Now if you dont mind were all going to my mum's. So if you need any help...which you probably wont because you wont want me near the wedding...i'll be at my mum's'  
'Okay' He said, i smiled at him before walking up stairs with everyone.

They all packed their clothes back into their bags and everything else, then we all walked downstairs.  
'Are you seriously in a mood with me?' Shane asked.  
'Even if i was, it wouldn't be the first time would it?' I asked him.  
'Dont get clever Carrie' He said.  
'Or what?' I asked. He gave me that dont-answer-me-back-or-i-will-make-your-life-hell-look.  
I sighed 'Alright sorry'  
'Thank you, do you want a lift to Claire's?' He asked.  
'No' I say.  
'But its getting dark' He pointed out.  
'Dont worry Mr Shane, we have walked out in the dark plenty of time before' Izzy smiled.  
'Yer but this town's a bit different. I'll drive you all there' He told us.  
'No you wont, we are going now so bye' I say, he grabbed hold of my arm before i could turn my back on him.  
'I'm going to drive you there Carrie and that's final'  
'I'm walking and that's final. I'm already annoyed with you dont make it worse' I tell him. He stared at me for a moment before letting go of my arm and sighing.  
'Fine, but call me when you get there' He says.  
'Whatever' I say, Jake opened the door and walked out with Toni and Scarlet. Izzy ran after them and Fin stayed for me.  
'I mean it Carrie, tell me when your there. I care about you, you know' He said.  
'Funny way of showing it' I muttered before linking arms with Fin and walking out the door.

'You life is one big drama show' Fin laughs.  
'Tell me about it' I sighed.  
'Anna really doesn't like you does she?' He asked.  
I shook my head 'No, she didnt want me at the Engagement...i could tell. And i know for a fact she doesn't want me at the Wedding.'  
'Why do you think that?' He asked.  
'Because she didnt put me as a bridesmaid, she probably wont let me be involved in anything. So i'd just be another person there to see them get married' I tell him.  
'But...Your dad is getting married, you should have a part in the wedding. In fact you should be a bridesmaid' Fin said.  
'Yer well looks like Anna's family have taken my place' I sighed.  
'Do you want to be a bridesmaid?' He questioned.  
I shrugged 'I guess i would be a bridesmaid, but it doesn't really matter she wouldn't let me be a bridesmaid because she said that "everything is already set, now all we need is the decorations" its gets annoying when you hear it everyday' I explained to him.  
'I dont like her, she is too bitchy. She needs a taste of her own medicine Fin says.  
'Your right, but lets not think of that now shall we? Lets just have a good time while your here' I say.  
He grinned 'That's more like it. Now come on lets catch up with the rest of them'. I laughed before running with him too catch up with the rest of the gang. Scarlet had forgotten about the argument we had earlier and started talking to me again. In fact everyone was just laughing and joking it was like they didnt even see what just happened back at the Glass house. I guess they were trying to put my mind of what happened and make me happy again, god what would i do without them? I dont even know.

**When he got to Claire's House...**

When we arrived at my mum's house, she was in the living room with Barry. As soon as she saw us she got up and came into the kitchen with us.  
'Hey guys how are you all?' She asked.  
'Good' We all said.  
'You okay?' She asked me.  
'Fine' I said. She stood there for a moment examining me and then she finally spoke.  
'Whats happened?' She asked me.  
I sighed 'How did you know something was up?'  
'Your my daughter, i know everything about you' She says.  
'Whatever. Anna and dad have decided to move the wedding' I told her.  
'Or really? When is it?' She questions.  
'Its in 2 weeks' I said.  
'Oh my god. That woman has some serious problems' Mum says.  
Fin laughed 'Yer and Carrie and Tyler even caught Anna cheating'  
Mum looked at me 'When was this?'  
'At the engagement party, Anna was with this man. His hand was on her leg and her hand was over his, and she was all giggly' I explained to her.  
She laughed 'Well she will get caught out soon. Not many people can get away with cheating, something or someone will break soon and the truth will be revealed'  
'I hope so, i dont know what dad is doing with that skank' I say.  
'Watch your mouth' She ordered.  
I smiled 'I just dont like her'  
'I dont think anyone does' Scarlet laughed.  
Mum smiles at us all 'Okay well, how about i make you all something to eat and then you go and do...whatever your doing?'  
'Alright' We all said. My mum is the best mum ever, she just seems to understand this stuff and i really dont know what i'd do without her...or my friends. At least i have these, as long as i'v got these people i recon i can put up with Anna...or even get rid of her.

**So i tried to make this chapter interesting. I have decided that i'm not going to end this story just yet, i need to do something with the story before i can end it. I already know how its going to end. So for those who want this story to end, dont worry it will end soon. But for now enjoy it while it lasts. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks you reading :)**


	86. More Arguments!

Chapter 84 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Today we are going swimming But first we had to go to Shane's to get my swimming costume. I havnt been swimming in ages so this should be fun, and i didnt even know Morganville had swimming baths. The only place i know about where you can swim is that place Tyler showed me and that's about it.

So here we are walking into the Glass house again. I'm going to avoid Shane as much as possible, which is not really going to work since he is my dad. The gang was waiting downstairs for me so i couldn't be long. I ran upstairs and grabbed a bag, and rolled up a towel. Putting the towel in the bag i searched for a brush. My brush was in my room on the desk, which makes a change because every time i need it, it i put my brush in the bag i took my swimming costume out of the drawer and put it in the bag. As soon as i zipped the bag up i walking out my bedroom and down the stairs.  
'Where are you going?' I heard Shane's voice ask me.  
'Out' I said.  
'Where?' He asked.  
'Swimming' I said.  
'What time does it start?' He asked me.  
'Its not till tonight' I answered.  
'Then...why dont you stay for a bit?' He asked.  
'No thanks' I say.  
'Come on Carrie, just forget what happened yesterday' He told me.  
I sighed 'Dad, mum wants me home-'  
'Actually Carrie you always come back to mine on a Friday. So i dont think your mum would mind since you always do it' Shane explained.  
I stared at him for a moment 'Fine but we are only staying for half an hour'.  
'Ok' He smiled. He walked into the living room and i turned looked at everyone.  
'Carrie just forget what happened yesterday, come on we'll have a laugh' Fin says.  
'I think Anna is here' I told him.  
He shrugged 'So what? Just ignore her'  
'Fine' I said as we all walked into the living room. Of course Anna was sat there reading her wedding magazine, i glanced at Fin who just shrugged and sat down at the table. I sat down next to him on looked over at the couch. Josh was sat there with Michael and Shane playing video games. I knew Tyler was out with his his mates today, he said something about common grounds.  
'What do you think of this dress?' Anna asked Toni.  
Toni glanced at it and shrugged 'Its ok'  
'Ok? Wedding dresses arnt just ok, there beautiful' Anna says.  
'Whatever' Toni says and watches the TV.  
'Well Carrie i can see why you like your friends, they are so much like you' Anna tells me.  
I frowned 'What's that supposed to mean?'  
'Nothing, i guess you just have a lot in common' She said before flicking another page of the magazine.  
I sighed 'Its Tyler's birthday soon, and i dont know what to get him.' I say.  
'Get him...some spray?' Toni suggested.  
'Get him like a game or something' Jake told me.  
'Or just like take him out somewhere' Fin says.  
Anna sighed and rolled her eyes 'Come on kids think of an ideal present or your birthday? He is 17 and so is Carrie, its his birthday so she's gotta give him something, what could she do?'  
We all stared at her in shock, she just laughed and put her magazine down 'I'm going in the shower, so dont come in'. She stood up and strutted off up the stairs.  
'What a sick woman' Scarlet said.  
'I have to live with that' I told her.  
'I dont know how you do it' Fin said.  
'Me either. Now, i need to figure out something and you guys are going to help me, so come on idea's people' I say. They all sighed and started thinking, i can tell this will take a while.

**When Anna came out the shower...**

Shane had gone to shop with Michael, Josh had gone out to meet Tyler and his mates. Eve had come in as well, she was at work. So it just left me, the gang and Eve...and now Anna.  
'Oh you still here?' Anna asked us, she only had a towel wrapped around her.  
'No were just in your mind' Fin said.  
'Funny' Anna says before she grabbed a brush and started to comb her hair.  
'So is that it for Tyler's present?' He asked.  
'I think so' I said.  
'Awh what have you got him?' Anna asked me.  
'I'm not telling you, now please go away' I tell her.  
'No i will not, lean some manners' She told me. I opened my mouth to say something but someone knocked on the door, Anna grinned.  
'I'll get it!' She announced, she walked out the room and i heard the door open.  
'Hello?' She says. I heard a deep voice start to speak to her and she laughed.  
'Oh right okay just sign here?' She asked the person...again that deep sound. I stood up and walked to the living room door. I saw that Eve was trying to look who it was too, i laughed and waved her over to me. She smiled and walked closer and then we both went on our tip-toes to see who Anna was talking too.  
'Who is it?' I asked Eve.  
'The post man' Eve frowned.  
'Oh' I say as i looked at Anna's back. She was still her in towel and she was leaning against the door. The postman kept looking her up and down with this silly grin on his face.  
'-But i like it when you come because you can keep conversation' She giggles.  
'And i must say i like it when you answer the door. I get the best surprises' He grins.  
She giggled again 'I bet your full of surprises'.  
'Anna who's at the door?' Eve asked, i could tell that she wanted to stop this scene before it got out of hand.  
'Oh...er...the Postman!' She replied, she wasn't exactly lying the Postman was actually at the door.  
'Alright well hurry up! Your letting the draft in!' Eve told her as she walked back into the kitchen i made my way back to my seat.  
'Bye!' I heard Anna says as she shut the door, she walked back into the living room.  
'You took your time with the Postman' I said.  
'Shut up Carrie' She said before walking upstairs.  
'What was that all about?' Scarlet asked.  
'She was just flirting with the postman' Eve answered as she walked into the living room.  
'See what i mean now Eve? That's what she was doing at the Engagement party' I told her.  
'Well i'v seen it now so dont worry' She smiled.  
'What will you do?' I asked her.  
'Dont you worry about that, for now keep an eye on her' She tells me before walking out the room.  
I sighed 'Your right Fin my life is full of drama'. All he did was laugh at me, and then we continued to start up another conversation.

**When Shane and Michael got home...**

Shane and Michael had brought in some shopping. Which is weird because me and Eve usually do it or sometimes my mum would if she needed shopping as well. They was in the kitchen packing the food in the cupboards when Eve came down the stairs.  
'What is going on here?' She asked.  
'We got in the shopping' Michael answered.  
'Are you okay?' She questioned.  
He laughed 'Shut up. We was at the shop and he thought that we might as well do it since we was there'  
'Oh...right. Need any help?' She asked.  
'No thanks, you just go sit down' He says.  
She laughed before turning to me 'Wow'  
'I know right, must be your lucky day Eve' I smiled.  
'I think it is' She laughed as she layed down on the couch. Anna had opened a knew wedding magazine again, urgh she is really doing my head in. She needs too cool it down on the magazines, she isnt going to order a dress. She said she is going to buy them from a shop somewhere. So why has she brought all these magazines? Michael came in and got on the couch with Eve. Anna called Shane over to look at some dresses and right then my blood boiled. I swear if i hear wedding one more time-  
'This dress for the wedding?' Anna suggested.  
'Right, okay thinks its time we started to head off' I announced.  
Shane frowned 'Why? You just got here'  
'We've been here for half an hour, like i said we would be' I replied. Everyone stood up from the table and started to walk out the door.  
'Wait Carrie i wanted to ask you something' Anna told me.  
'We'll be outside' Fin told me before walking outside with the gang  
I rolled my eyes 'What?'  
'Do you like these dresses? I was going to get the bridesmaid to wear them' She tells me. Is she trying to annoy me? She hasn't put me as a bridesmaid but she wants me too look at the bridesmaid dresses?  
'Why are you asking me? I'm not a bridesmaid' I pointed out.  
'I just wanted to know what you thought about them' She says.  
'There fine, now i'm going' I said.  
'My god Carrie you dont have to be all snappy. Are you jealous?' She asked.  
I scoffed 'Jealous of what? There is nothing to be jealous about Anna'  
'Why are you being snappy then?' She asked.  
'I wasn't, i just really want to get to swimming' I replied.

'You know Carrie you should really think about the way you say things' Anna tells me.  
'I think you should do the same. I mean you was flirting with the postman Anna'  
Shane raised an eyebrow 'What?'  
'No i wasn't, he was telling me to sign something' Anna says.  
'Then why was you all " But i like it when you come because you can keep the conversation" Like really?' I said quoting her.  
'I didnt say that!' She lied.  
'Dude i was right there' I pointed out.  
'I-I...Shane your not really going to believe this are you?' She asked him. We both looked at him.  
'I dont know' He said.  
I let out a frustrated sigh 'My god dad she was flirting with him, just accept it'  
'This is getting out of hand now. Come on Shane cant you see she's jealous? First she accuses me at the Engagement party and now with the Postman?' Anna explained to him.  
'Because it was true!' I yelled.  
'Carrie face the facts, Your not his only first priority anymore' Anna says.  
'Bitch shut the hell up! I was never his first priority' I snapped.  
'Are you really going to let her talk to me like that Shane?' Anna asked Shane.  
'She's right Carrie, dont call her bitch okay? And you really need to stop accusing Anna of these things because its really childish' Shane told me.  
'Dad i am telling the truth!' I shouted at him.  
'Dont shout at me like Carrie, and stop causing arguments The last thing i need is you making up silly immature things right now okay? Just for once can you try to get along with her?' Shane snapped at me.  
'No i cant get along with her and i never will! We both know it, but yet your still marrying her!' I yelled.  
'Then accept it! Carrie not everything can go your way and not everything is about you! Why cant you deal with the fact that i'm happy?' He asked me.  
'How can you say these things to me? Nothing is about me its about her and your not even happy with her' I pointed out.  
'Carrie everything that's been going on has been about you' Shane told me.  
'And what's that supposed to mean?' I question.  
'It means that if you wasn't so selfish maybe everyone could have a happy life' Anna shouted.  
'Anna be quiet!' Shane ordered.  
'No but its true isnt it dad? If i havnt of come here you would all be happy right?' I asked him.  
He sighed 'Carrie please just stop arguing'  
'Answer me first' I demanded  
'Carrie' He sighs.  
I laughed 'Oh my god you actually think it dont you?'. He just stared at me not even saying anything.  
'Right...well i know where i stand dad. But dont worry i'll leave you too your "happy life's" that you supposedly have' I said.  
'And what does that mean?' Shane asked me.  
'Means that i'm done here, i cant do this anymore. Every time Anna is there its an argument and the worst thing is she is always there. So i'm just gonna do the easy thing' I explained.  
'Oh so your gonna walk out again then?' Shane asked.  
'Yer again. Doesn't that prove anything to you? Why can you not see that she is the cause of these arguments-'  
'You cause these arguments for yourself Carrie!' Shane yelled at me.  
'Well fine then i wont be causing anymore because i'm leaving!' I yelled.  
'Fine! But if you walk out that door i wont follow you this time Carrie' Shane warned me.  
'I dont give a shit' I spat before walking out the front door.

'What the hell was that about?' Fin asked.  
'I'm out Fin! I cant do this anymore, she's just always there and i hate her-'  
'Carrie what do you mean? What went on?' He questioned.  
'I told my dad that i'm done and i'm leaving' I sighed.  
'What did he say?'  
'That if i leave again he wont come to me this time' I said.  
'You'v left before?' He asked.  
'Well not left the town just kinda walked out his life' I explained.  
He sighed 'I'm sorry Carrie'  
'Its fine' I say.  
'That bitch needs a slap' Toni said.  
'No she needs a punch and i _will_ give it too her' Scarlet corrected her.  
I laughed 'Please dont it will cause more arguments. Now lets get ready for this Swimming bath thing shall we?'  
'That's more like it' Fin laughed.  
'Carrie i can dive now! I will show you' Toni smiled.  
'Oh god please dont its so embarrassing' I sighed.  
'I can jump in!' Izzy giggled. We all looked at her and she laughed even more, then we all burst out laughing.  
'Right then lets go!' Toni says and we all started walking. Even though we was all laughing and i had a smile on my face, deep down i wanted to just burst out crying. But i didnt want to ruin everyone's day or anything. I guess i will have to not think about it and focus on more happier things.

**Another argument with Carrie and Anna. Its so fun writing their arguments like Anna can not take a joke and Carrie is always joking. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	87. Anna's Revenge!

Chapter 85 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Last night when Carrie got in she had told me everything that went on with Shane. You dont realise how mad i am with him, he is her farther and he really needs to start acting like one. As for Anna well i'v never liked her and neither as Carrie, of course Shane can see that but he isnt going to do anything about it. Anna needs a good slap in the face and i hope that she gets one, in fact i might be the one who does slap her.

I stormed up the the Glass house door and banged on it.  
'Calm down!' Shane said as he answered the door.  
'Why should i calm down? You never did when you was shouting at Carrie' I pointed out.  
Shane sighed 'Claire calm down and it wasn't how it looked okay?'  
'No its not okay! How can you say its okay' I said.  
'Well is it okay for you to come in? Discuss this inside?' He questioned.  
'Fine' I say and barged past him, i walked straight into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked at me before putting the kettle on.  
'So come on then. What made you mad enough to make Carrie upset?' I asked.  
'Carrie was accusing Anna of cheating again, and i just got fed up of it' Shane admitted.  
'Have you ever thought that maybe Carrie was right?' I asked him.  
'Claire come on, i'm marring Anna I cant just simply believe my daughter who by the way hates her and doesn't want her here.' Shane told me.  
'And that's why you shouted at her and made her think that she is the cause for every argument going?' I questioned.  
'I didnt mean it like that! She just kept talking at me and i couldn't keep up. Plus i was stressed enough as it is' Shane says.  
'Shane, Carrie has actually thought about moving back to the old town because you have basically told her she is causing all this shit! Everyone has a part in this so dont put all this on her!' I yelled at him.  
'I didnt mean to! Okay i had Anna in one ear and Carrie in the other!' He yells back.  
'And the more you carry on seeing Anna the more its going to end up like this' I spat.  
'What's it going to end up like?' He asked me.  
'Anna and Carrie arguing. You taking Anna's side and then yelling at her with Anna and then Carrie running to me. You know if this carried on she will stop coming here' I told him.  
'I thought she already has stopped coming here' He says.  
'She has...at least for now. If you can find the right words to say to her, i mean you did tell her that you wasn't going to come back for her' I reminded him.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair 'I only said that because i was angry'  
'Carrie gets angry with me all the time, do you see her telling me things like that?'  
'No'  
'Exactly, you know Shane you was never like this when Carrie was little' I say.  
'But Carrie's changed since then! She's gotten more independent and mature. She even has a boyfriend now Claire!' Shane tells me.  
'But you knew that, that was going to happen before you was born. Remember when i told you the consequences You told how you didnt care and that you wanted to start a family with the girl you loved' I quote.  
'And i havnt' He said.  
I frowned 'What?'  
'I havnt got a family with the girl i love have i? You left with Carrie , you walking out my life broke me. Now your back you expect me to know how to be the best dad in the world? I'm trying its just hard' He admitted.  
'Shane i have been doing this for 17 years, i'll admit it does get hard at times but you knew that it would. We both did, but you get through it' I told him.  
'Maybe the reason why i'm not getting through it, is because it doesn't feel right' He said.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Claire it doesn't feel right' He sighs.  
'What doesn't? Having a daughter?' I questioned.  
'I always thought that it would be just me you and Carrie. But its not and i hate that'  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Well that's your problem'.  
'Dont you think i know that? I screw up every good thing that happens to me' He says.  
'Just because you screw things up doesn't mean you cant fix them' I told him.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Meaning that its not too late to take back what you said to Carrie' I answered.  
'But its too late to take back what i did to you? To us?' He asked.

I stood up 'I'm not having this conversation again Shane. I'm just telling you now that you need to apologise to Carrie'  
'How?' He asked.  
'I dont know Shane, think of something' I replied.  
'I just want some advice' He said.  
'No this is your mess, you clean it up' I tell him, i turned and went to walk out when he spoke again.  
'Claire'  
'What?' I asked as i turned around.  
'Stay? Just for a bit, i havnt talked to you in a while' He says.  
'Erm...i dont know Shane i have to make tea-'  
'Just for a bit' He interrupted  
I thought about it for a moment 'Okay, but only for a bit'.  
He smiled 'Thank you'. I went and sat down again and he started to wash the pots, he had never been good at cleaning and it frustrated me whenever i watched him clean something. He would always miss places on the pots and i just couldn't take it.  
I sighed as i got up and walked over to the sink, i then began helping him.  
'How about i wash you dry?' He suggested.  
'Fine, but dont miss bits out on things' I told him.  
'Yer, yer whatever' He said.  
'Dont whatever me' I joked.  
He flicked the foam from the water at me 'I do whatever i want'  
'How dare you flick me' I said trying to keep a straight face, but failed.  
He flickered me again 'I didnt flick you'  
'Shane stop' I laughed, but he didnt he flicked me again.  
'Right that's it' I said before putting my hands in the bubbles and flicking it at him.  
'Not fair you got me in my eye!' He said.  
'Good here's for the other eye' I smiled and flicked at his other eye.  
'Fine game on' He grinned before grabbed a tea-towel and throwing it at me. I then threw it back at him.  
'Right okay then' He says before dipping the towel into the water and then aiming it at me.  
'No! No Shane please' I laughed.  
'Your brought this on yourself' He smiled.  
'No...stop' I said still laughing. As soon as he took a step towards me i grabbed onto the towel so he couldn't hit me with it. When i grabbed on to it he pulled on the towel so and got pulled closer to him...very close to him.  
'Did i bring this on myself?' I muttered.  
He smiled 'I admit i had a part in it too'.  
I laughed 'Please dont hit me with the towel'  
'One condition' He says.  
'What?' I smiled.  
'Give me a kiss' He says.  
'No' I pout.  
'Fine then' He says. Right then he kissed me, it was just a quick kiss on the lips. In the moment it felt like hours but after it felt like seconds.

We started at each other for a moment and i could see Shane was about to say something. But that was soon ruined by someone coughing loudly. We both looked at the two people standing by the kitchen door watching us.  
'What is going on here?' Anna yelled, Eve was stood next to her. I stepped away from Shane and cleared my throat.  
'We was washing the pots' I answered.  
'Bullshit i just seen you two kiss!' She screeched.  
'Anna it was nothing, i was messing about' Shane told her.  
'Nothing? You kissed you Ex wife!' She shouts.  
'Calm down Anna. Me and Shane was just having a laugh' I tell her.  
'Yer i bet you think its funny dont you' Anna snapped.  
'Anna, it was a joke just calm down' Shane told her.  
'No i will not calm down! Why was she here in the first place?' Anna asked him.  
'That's nothing to do with you! I came here because i wanted a word with Shane, not to have a word with you!' I said.  
'How could you do this to me?' Anna asked Shane.  
'Anna it was a joke' Shane repeated.  
'It didnt look like it' Anna yelled.  
'Anna, me and Shane are over. You even said i'm his Ex wife, your the one married to him not me' I pointed out.  
'Yer and you had your chance so back off' She spat.  
'Dont get snappy with me! Carrie might not say anything but i sure as hell will' I said.  
'Carrie is not in the conversation' Anna says.  
'Carrie isnt in many of your conversations anyway!' I snapped.  
'Right enough' Shane says, me and Anna both glared at him.  
I sighed 'Fine, but i'm going. Dont forget about Carrie, Shane'  
'I wont dont worry' He says.  
'See you soon' I said. I walked to the door and opened it, as soon as i stepped out of the house i felt something pull me back.

I turned around to see Anna grabbing hold of my jacket  
'Get off me!' I ordered.  
'Just one thing before you go' She said.  
'What Anna?' I questioned.  
'I dont like you Claire' She admitted.  
'Yer i dont like you too' I said.  
'And i dont think Barry would like you if he knew what went on in that kitchen' Anna tells me.  
I frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'I mean that i'm going to tell Barry about yours and Shane's kiss' She told me.  
'Anna it was nothing' I sighed.  
'It sure didnt look like it, and i dont think Barry would believe you either' Anna says.  
'Why are you doing this? I havnt done anything wrong to you' I said.  
'I dont like you Claire, and i dont like you near Shane' She admits.  
'And i dont care' I said and started to walk away. But she grabbed hold of me again.  
'Oh i think you do Claire, to save yours and Barry's relationship' Anna snapped.  
'For god sake Anna leave me alone. I dont understand what your trying to say!' I yelled.  
'I'm saying that if you want to save your relationship with Barry then you dont come down here' She tells me.  
'Excuse me?'  
'Your heard me Claire'  
I licked my lips 'So you telling me that if i stop coming down here then you wont tell Barry?'  
'That's exactly what i'm saying' She smiles.  
I stared at her 'Your are really nasty piece of work you know that Anna?'  
'Yer i do, so whats it gonna be Claire?' She asked.  
I glared at her 'Fine i'l stop coming down, but i'm warning you Anna this will all backfire one day'  
'Yer whatever, bye' She says. I gave her once last glare before turning my back on her, as soon as i started walking i heard her speak again.  
'Well this is good i got rid of Carrie and Claire in two days. I'm starting to get good at this'.  
I spun around and raised my first, but Anna smiled at me before shutting the door. I let out a frustrated sigh and stormed of back to my car.

That woman is going to pay for what she has done. Not only is she trying to get Carrie out of Shane's life, she's trying to get me out of his life too. The worst thing about it is that she's winning but that will change believe me now it will.

**I actually put a Claire and Shane moment in! Like i found it so hard since they are broken up and stuff, but i have found a way for them to have a moment! Give me a round of applause ;) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	88. Anna's Plan!

Chapter 86 Morganville Vampires!

Eve's P.O.V

This is just getting out of hand. Anyone's can tell that Anna is lying, i bet Shane knows but he just doesn't want to admit it. I dont know why he doesn't believe Carrie and Claire it must be a boy thing. At first i thought that Shane didnt believe Carrie because he knew that she didnt like Anna. I know what Anna is like and i did believe Carrie. But i could see where Shane was coming from. But when me and Anna saw Claire and Shane in the kitchen i knew it would turn out bad someway, so i wasn't surprised when Claire rang me up telling me about the threat Anna made. I mean seriously warning Claire to stay away? That is pathetic and childish.

Anna is very good at getting people out of other people's life's. I mean Claire has gone and so has Carrie...again. But now its getting out of hand, i mean Shane has already lost them once, he cant loose them again. So have decided to help him realise what an idiot he's been.

'Shane? You okay?' I asked him as i sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.  
He sighed 'Not really'  
'Stressed out?' I asked him.  
'Yep' He said.  
'Is this too do with Carrie?' I questioned.  
He nodded 'Yep, i mean i have to say sorry to her, but i really dont know what to say'  
'Just say that you was a complete idiot and that your really sorry. Then tell her that you'll take her out somewhere to make it up to her' I answered.  
He laughed a bit 'I might just do that'  
'Shane dont push Carrie away' I say.  
He frowned 'I'm not'  
'You are she has already walked out for the second time. You need to start listening to her more' I told him.  
'If your going to give me another lecture about Anna then dont waste your time' He said.  
'No i'm not, i just came to warn you' I tell him.  
'Warn me about what?' He questioned, he sounded fed up.  
I took a deep breath before speaking 'Carrie was right about the Postman thing'  
He stared at me for a moment 'What?'  
'Carrie was right about the Postman thing' I repeated.  
'What do you mean?' He asked.  
'I mean that i was there when Anna was flirting with him. Me and Carrie were watching her' I told him.  
He sighed 'Cause you did'  
'What you not gonna believe me too? Shane i saw her, she was flirting with him' I said.  
'I really dont need this right now Eve.' He says.  
'Shane you need to know. I mean Anna has been flirting behind your back, she's done it once she can do it again'  
'Eve. Carrie has told me all about the bloke at the Engagement party and about the Postman' Shane told me.  
'That makes two men Shane, and i saw one of them. Why cant you just accept the fact that she's a who-'  
'Why cant you just accept the fact that i'm happy? He asked me.  
'Because your not, anyone can see it. Shane please, stop being such a idiot and think about this propley' I tell him.  
'I have Eve, i did a long time ago. Now if you dont mind i'm going out' He said and got up.

'So thats it then? Your not even going to believe one of your oldest friends?' I questioned. Shane didnt say anything, he just stared at me with an emotionless face.  
'Fine, but i hope you know that Anna has threatened Claire to not come back here. Since she saw you two in the kitchen yesterday she told Claire to not come back here or she'll tell Barry' I explained to him.  
'She did that?' He asked.  
I nodded 'Yep. So that's Claire out of the wedding, Carrie wasnt even in the wedding in the first place, so what's the point in me going?'  
'Oh come on Eve of course Claire and Carrie are going' Shane said.  
'Shane, didnt you not here what i just said? Claire cant come otherwise Anna will tell Barry about your little moment in this kitchen. There's no point in Carrie coming, she has no part in it' I tell him.  
'I'm sure there is some room-'  
'Anna has planned the whole wedding Shane, there is no more room for Carrie and Claire to be there' I snapped.  
'Eve why are you making it out like Anna is the bad person?' He asked me.  
'Because she is Shane. At first i didnt think she was all that bad but now...now i know what she is doing. That's why i'm telling you this, but for some reason your not accepting the facts' I said.  
'Eve she really isnt that bad' He told me.  
'Then you go a head and marry her, i hope you have a happy life with her. But i hope you know that after you marry her its just gonna be you and her' I warned him.  
He frowned 'No it wont, it will be me, her and Carrie. Claire will still be there for Carrie. And i still have you and Michael...right?'  
I sighed this time 'Anna doesnt like Carrie, and Carrie doesnt like Anna. All your gonna get is arguements everyday, pretty soon Carrie will walk out and she wont come back to you Shane. Claire doesnt have a reason to stay around you if Carrie isnt there, so you will loose them again' I explained to him.  
He stared at me 'So what's happening now then? Your saying that i cant turn to you?'  
'No i'm saying that i'm out of the wedding as well. If Claire and Carrie arnt there then i might as well not be too. There one of the main people you should want there, but you really dont care. So you shouldnt care about me not going either' I tell him.  
'Come on Eve, dont be like this-'  
'No Shane you dont be like this! Its about time you started facing the facts, and as soon as you do your gonna feel pretty stupid' I interrupted.  
'Fine then Eve, be like that' He says.  
'I will, but i warning you now Collins, she is a nasty piece of work and you will realise it...sooner or later. But when you do, dont come crawling back to us' I snapped, with that i walked out the kitchen door and up the stairs. That boy has some serious problems.

Anna's P.O.V

Claire gone. _Tick_.  
Carrie gone. _Tick_.  
Eve gone. _Tick_.

My plan has actually worked, it wasnt easy but i got through it. All i needed was to find Claire and Shane at the wrong time and then threaten Claire. All it took to get rid of Claire was the waiting game. But Carrie, she was quite tricky, i had to argue and argue and make Shane be on my side. It was very hard and sometimes i didnt succed but in the end i won._ Like always_. I mean look at me, i have everything.

I have the hottest man in Morganville, and even his best friend Michael is hot. So that means i'v got the two hottest men in Morganville. I have this wedding, which by the way _is_ going to be the best by far, and i have the best group of friends going. That's all i wanted, to be the best of the best and i have achevied it. Now that Claire and Carrie have gone...and now Eve. My plan is actually going well.

I did hear the conversation that Eve and Shane just had, and Eve couldnt be more right. But of course i'm not going to admit that, because then...Shane would leave me and there would be no wedding. I'v never been too keen on Eve anyway, i mean she needs to get some fashion sence into her, all she ever where's is Black clothing. I mean seriously its not even in fashion, and it never was. She looks like a complete idiot and its just so not hot at all. I'm surprised that Michael has married her never mind have kids with her. But i guess that's where Tyler got his stupitidy from. I mean Eve gets smoking hot vampire boy Michael, and Carrie gets flaming hot sexy Tyler. Why do all the good boys go for the wrong girls?

But enough about them, i mean i cant waste my time thinking about those losers when i have a wedding to plan. I mean i have everything sorted, Shane is going to be my husband and I'm going to be the star of the show. Michael is going to be the best man, that leaves Tyler and Josh as the pageboys. My Bridesmaids are going to be my two favourtie cousins and my two favourite niece. Since Eve isnt in the wedding anymore that means there's an empty spot for the maid of honour, and i know the perfect person. But if i put her as the maid of honour her daughter will have to be a bridesmaid. So i guess that means my bridesmaids are my two nieces, my two cousins and Tiffany Morrell. My knew maid of honour will be Moncia Morrell.

**Just when you thought nothing could get worse...BAM. The Morrels are in the wedding! Bet you wasnt expecting that was you? I bet you all hate me dont you? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S  
Its Mother's day today, so i just want to wish everyone a great day. Also i want to give respect for those without their mothers, stay strong beautiful's xxx**


	89. Incredible She Hulk!

Chapter 87 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

Tomorrow is my birthday, and i will finally turn 18. You dont even know how long i have been waiting, i feel like i have been waiting longer than a year for my birthday to come. I'm going to cinema for my birthday, and then to the restaurant that Carrie went to. Plus i want Carrie and Claire to be there, if they didnt i dont think it will feel right. It hasn't felt right for a while actually, since Carrie has stopped coming down. I know i see her at school but...that just isnt enough.

To be honest i think i'v fallen for Carrie. Which is probably a stupid thing to do at my age, but you know i really cant help it. Everything she does is perfect, there's nothing that she cant do. I know most boys at school fancy her, and i know some that like her a bit to much then they should. That worries me, what if she finds someone who is so much better then me? It give me shivers to even think about it. I feel sorry for her though, she thinks she's the cause of these arguments She's not, personally i think Anna is mostly i mean she likes to cause trouble to satisfy herself. I really dont like Anna, at first i thought she was okay but now...now i cant stand her. The things she does and says to people are just so horrible, Carrie doesn't even come here now because of her. Also i heard Mum talking to Dad the other day, apparently Anna caught Claire and Shane in the kitchen and then warned Claire to stay away otherwise she'll tell Barry. Talk about being a bitch, Anna just cant take the fact that Shane is in love with Claire, and she really needs to.

Also my mum has dropped out of the wedding, which leaves me, Josh and my dad left to go. Of course other people are gonna be there, but we are the only people that is close to Shane that's going. I dont really want to go, i mean we have to wear tuxedo's and stand there for ages watching Shane make a big mistake. So while were there, Claire, Carrie and Mum will be having a nice fun day together. Which is totally unfair, if i told my mum and dad that i wasn't going they would probably laugh and say "You have no choice" and then walk away. I know them too well.

'Tyler! I swear its like taking to a brick wall' Mum says.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Who is coming to your birthday?' She questioned.  
'Oh what are you doing for your birthday?' Anna asked.  
'Watching a film, going to get some food' I answered and turned back to mum.  
'Sounds...fun' Anna says.  
'So who do you want to go?' She asked.  
'Erm...you,dad, Josh, Carrie, Claire, Barry-'  
'Carrie and Claire are coming to your birthday?' Anna questioned.  
'Well yer, why wouldn't they come?'  
'Because they dont come down anymore. Why do you want _them_ to come?' Anna asked me.  
'Oh i dont know maybe because Carrie is my girlfriend? Maybe because Claire is close to this family?' I suggested.  
Anna sighed 'I know that its just...dont you think it would be a bit awkward?'  
I shook my head 'Nope'  
'Well it will be awkward' She said.  
'And why's that?'  
'Because no one talks to them anymore' She told me.  
Mum sighed in frustration 'Well when your done talking to Anna tell me who's coming okay?' With that mum walked out the living room and into the kitchen.

I stood up and turned back to Anna 'We all talk to them Anna, i think your the only one who doesn't'.  
'Well Shane doesn't talk to them' Anna says and glance at Shane. He was sat next to her on the couch.  
He looked at her and then at me 'We have fallen out, that's the only reason we arnt talking'  
'Yer i think we all know why. Anyway they are coming tomorrow so your gonna have to like sort something out' I told them both.  
'What do you mean by "Yer i think we all know why?" was that aimed at us?' Anna questioned.  
'No not both of you, just you Anna' I said simply  
She frowned 'What does that mean?'  
'You know what it means' I say.  
'No i dont, so tell me' She says.  
I sighed 'Anna you know what i mean, you have a part in all of this arguing crap. I mean your probably the main reason why Carrie and Claire dont come down here anymore'  
She stood up 'Excuse me? Dont blame me because your precious Carrie doesn't want to see you anymore'  
'Its not that she doesn't want to see me, she just doesn't want to see you' I pointed out.  
'How dare you. You dont even know whats going on, all you've heard is Carrie's side of the story'  
'Yer well, no one needs to hear yours. I mean its a bit clear that you dont want Carrie or Claire at the wedding or even in yours and Shane's life' I tell her.  
'Oh here we go again, what is your problem? Are you jealous or something?' She questioned.  
I scoffed 'Jealous of what? There is nothing to be jealous about'  
'You know there is. Your jealous because mine and Shane's relationship is stronger than yours and Carrie's' She snapped.  
'Its really not Anna, if out your the jealous one here' I say.  
She stared at me for a moment before speaking again 'Did Carrie set you up to this?'  
I frowned 'What?'  
'Did Carrie put you up to this?' She repeated.  
'Put me up to what?' I asked.  
'This. Did she ask you to argue with us, too see if you can split us up?' She asked.  
'Oh my, no she didnt "Put me up to this" I'm just getting sick of your stupid ways Anna' I told her.  
'Well your gonna have to get even sicker because i'm staying and there's nothing you can do about that' She pointed out.  
'There's nothing_ i _can do about it, but i know other people can' I say. At that moment i saw my dad appear at the door and walked in, he looked from me and Anna.

'Why are you arguing?' He asked us.  
'Because i'm sick of her' I answered.  
'Because he's being childish' Anna tells him.  
'I'm being childish? Your the one that cant even take the fact that Carrie is Shane's daughter' I snapped.  
'Dont you dare snap at me! What's a matter have you and Carrie had an argument and so your taking it out on me?' She asked.  
'Me and Carrie dont argue...unlike some. You are just getting too much' I replied.  
'Oh shut up Tyler' She ordered.  
'How about no' I snapped.  
'Tyler' Dad says.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Come in here with me, cool down a bit' Dad orders.  
'Yer Tyler go in there with your dad. Go on, walk away' She says.  
'Why dont you walk away? Nobody wants you here anyway' I pointed out.  
'Tyler!' Dad said.  
'How dare you speak to me like that! Who do you think you are?' She asked.  
'Tyler Glass' I say sarcastically.  
'Oh you know what? Shut up, just shut up' She demands.  
'Why dont you make me?' I said.  
'You know what Tyler? Your not worth it, your not worth a single bit' She told me.  
'I can say the same about you' I said.  
'Urgh you are so annoying' She tells me.  
'And your stupid' I answered back.  
She laughed 'I'm stupid? your a 17 year old boy, who think he knows everything and thinks he's good because he has a girlfriend'  
'Anna shut the fuck up, you know most of the boys in the town and you would still choose your self over any of them' I snapped.  
'Yer? Well your not even wanted!' She yelled.  
'And your a slut!' I yelled back.  
Her gaze narrowed and she stepped forward a bit 'And you are a pathetic, worthless , unwanted little boy who thinks he is everything when really...he is nothing!'. She was stood right in front of me know, and i really didnt like it.  
I smiled at her 'You know what Anna? Why dont you do what Carrie tells you to do and...Go Die'

Anna gasped and she pulled a shocked expression. I then saw her hand raise up in the air and aim towards me. I didnt do nothing i just stood there watching her, there's nothing really i can do to stop her, she'll keep trying to hit me anyway. I watched her hand come further and further to my face until it was just about to hit me. But right then someone's hand stopped Anna's hand from hitting my face. I looked to my right to see mum.  
Mum threw her back and Anna stumbled 'Dont you dare!' Mum yelled.  
'What the hell Eve!' Anna yelled at her.  
'If you ever go to hit my son again i will shove that hand down your throat, do you hear me?' Mum shouted at her.  
'I-I...E-Eve...i-'  
'And if you ever talk to him like that again, i'll make you feel 10 times worse than you can possibly think' Mum Interrupted.  
'I-I I'm sorry...i dont...i dont know what came over me...I-'  
'Get out' Mum said.  
'What?' She asked.  
'I said GET OUT!' Mum ordered.  
Shane got up 'Anna get your coat and shoes now'. Anna did as Shane said and walked out the room to get her things.  
'Why did you not just stop her?' Mum asked Shane.  
'I didnt know she was going to slap him!' Shane told her.  
'But you could of stopped the argument, so why didnt you?' She questioned.  
'Well it wasn't really an argument, i didnt think it would turn out like that' Shane admitted.  
'Of course it was a fucking argument, you out of all people should know what an argument is like Shane!' Mum yells.

'I'm sorry Eve, i just didnt think-'  
'You never really do think do you Shane! I swear if Anna even _touched_ Tyler then she would never see the light of day again!' Mum shouts.  
'Eve will you calm down? Anna didnt hit him did she?' Shane questioned.  
'Not the point. What if i wasn't there? What if its just them two in the house and she swings for him again? Tyler cant do anything he's a boy, boys cant hit girls!' Mum pointed out.  
'It wont happen again okay? I'll speak to Anna dont worry' Shane says.  
'Yer and you best fucking do as well, otherwise she'll have me too deal with!' Mum said.  
'Right okay Eve that's enough. Shane take Anna out the house' Dad ordered.  
'What?' Shane asked.  
'I said take Anna out of the house' Dad repeated.  
'Well...where?' Shane asked.  
'I dont know...anywhere but here? I'm not telling you to sleep out, i'm just telling you take her away from here' Dad tells him.

'Shane' Anna said.  
Shane glanced at her then back at my mum and dad 'I'll be back soon'. With that Shane slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door with Anna. Mum turned to me and out both of her hands on each side of my face.  
'Are you okay?' She questions.  
'I'm fine mum' I said and removed her hands from my face.  
'She didnt hurt you did she?' She asked.  
'No she didnt, and i dont think she'll try it again either' I said.  
'She best not as well other wise i'll have her neck snapped and i'll feed her to the Va-'  
'Alright Eve why dont i make you a drink and you can calm down?' Dad suggested.  
'Calm down? Did you not see what that woman was going to do to our son?' She asked him.  
'Yer i saw what was gonna happen, and it was a good job you stopped her too' Dad says.  
'So how can you be so calm about this?' Mum questioned.  
'Eve of course i'm not calm, when Shane comes in i'll be having a word. But right now i think i should be calming you down' Dad explained.  
Mum just stared at him with a blank expression and dad laughed at her.  
He kissed her on top of her head and smiled 'Come on follow me'. They both headed to the kitchen , i followed them in there and sat down at the table. Right then Josh came in with a huge grin on his face.  
'Dude that was like...the best argument ever' Josh grinned.  
'How did you see it?' I asked.  
'I was watching it from the stairs, you two was arguing with Anna Slutson' Josh told me.  
'Oh right' I said.  
'Mum were did that come from?' Josh asked her.  
'I know mum you was like the incredible She Hulk' I joked.  
'She shouldn't mess with my sons then should she' Mum says.  
Josh laughed 'Well Anna knows not to know, did you see her face?'  
'She was petrified wasn't she?' I laughed.  
'She looked like she'd seen a ghost' Josh said.  
'You watch too many horror films' I say.  
'Dude i felt like i was in a horror, that was so scary' Josh said.  
'True' I smiled.  
'Wait till Carrie finds out about this, she is gonna be so angry-'  
'No' I interrupt.  
Josh looked at me confused 'What?'  
'Dont tell Carrie. She will flip and it will cause too many arguments' I told him.  
'What if Shane tells her?' Josh asked me.  
I shrugged 'That's his choice, just dont any off you be telling her'.  
'Fine' Josh sighed and sat down.

I think everyone knew that Carrie would go mental if she found out Anna was going to hit me. So i'd just prefer it if she didnt know about it, because then no arguments will be made and everything will be peaceful. Plus tomorrow is my birthday so it would just be awkward if everyone knew what went on, but then again i dont know if Anna or Shane will be going. It doesn't look like mum wants to be around her, and if Anna can persuade Shane to stay with her if she doesn't go. So it would just be me, mum, dad, Josh, Claire, Barry and Carrie. Well that seems alright, at least everyone will get along, or i least i think they will.

**Alright so i thought it was about time Tyler stepped up and told Anna how it was. What do you guys think about the whole Eve VS Anna thing? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	90. Tyler's Birthday!

Chapter 88 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

I woke up from the loud singing that filled my ears. My eyes snapped open and i lifted up to see what was going on.  
'Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Tyler, Happy birthday to you!' Mum, Dad and Josh sang.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair 'Thank you'  
'Awh my little boy is all grown up' Mum says as she ruffled my hair.  
'I'm not little anymore' I said.  
'You'll always be my little baby boy' Mum grinned  
'Still doesn't stop me from hitting him 18 times. BIRTHDAY BUMPS!' Josh yelled. He jumped on my bed and started hitting me in my arms.  
'Josh! Get off now, its to early' I say.  
'No its not my little baby boy' Josh jokes.  
'I will hurt you!' I warned.  
'Do it' He smiled, i shot up so fast Josh fell back. I sat right on him and started hitting him.  
'Ow too hard, too hard!' Josh yelled.  
'Wasn't complaining when Hailey was saying that was you?' I asked.  
'Shut up' He laughed.  
'Dont hit me then' I said.  
'Alright boys stop fighting, seriously your gonna get hurt' Mum complained.  
'Mum we are joking' I pointed out.  
'Still could get hurt' Mum pouted.  
Dad laughed 'Come on downstairs, open your presents'  
'One second' Josh says and goes to head-butt me, but i leaned my head back so he missed.  
'Boys come on, now, or else i'll join in' Dad warned. I jumped off Josh and we both stood up as quick as possible.  
'Sorry dad, just please...do not join in' Josh joked. Our dad is a vampire, and he is verry strong, there for if he ever joined in with a fight me and Josh would lose by a mile.  
Dad smiled 'Just go downstairs'.

Me and Josh raced each other down the stairs where mum already was.  
'Here and open your presents' Mum says with a huge grin on her face.  
Dad handed me three presents and smiled at me. I sat down and started opening them, the first one was a top what i wanted. The other two presents were black jeans and blue jeans.  
I grinned at him 'Thank you dad, you know your fashion, Gok Wan'.  
He laughed 'Thank you'  
'Okay open mine' Josh said and passed me a small present.  
I glanced at him after opening it 'Oh...what is it?' I asked him.  
'Read the description' Josh smiled. I frowned and turn it over, i didnt need to read the description it already said what it was.  
I laughed 'A sex doll?'  
'Yep, dont need Carrie anymore' He joked.  
'You need this more than me' I said and hit him with it.  
'Alright mine...open mine' Mum grins. She handed me a heavy box shaped present, i ripped the wrapping of and stared down at the box.  
'Mum you got me a Samsung Galaxy Tablet?' I asked her.  
'Too right i did, i saw it in the shop and i thought you'd like it' She smiled.  
'Wow, thank mum' I say and gave her a hug.  
'Alright i'm doing a fry up, so do what do you boys want?' Mum asked us all.  
'Bacon sandwich' We all said.  
She rolled her eyes 'Boys'. With that she walked out the living room and into the kitchen.

'So what's happening today?' I asked dad.  
'Were off to cinema and then were going to that restaurant' Dad answered.  
'Right, are Carrie and Claire coming?' I ask.  
He smiled 'They said they was'  
'Cool, okay help me out with this tablet thing' I said. Dad smiled at me before moving right next to me. We took the tablet out and turned it on.  
'Okay this is your main screen, click that if you want to go on something' Dad explained.  
'What is that?' I asked him. He was about to speak when my phone went of, i grabbed my phone and clicked the green button.

'Hello?' I answered.  
'Happy birthday, sweet cheeks' Carrie's voice said.  
I laughed 'Thank you'  
'I need you to do something for me' She told me.  
'Arnt you supposed to be the one to do stuff for me today?' I asked her.  
She laughed 'This is for you, now go to your room'  
'To my room? Why do you want me to do that?' I questioned.  
'Because i said, now go to your room' She ordered.  
'Alright sorry mum' I said.  
'What was that?' She asked.  
'Nothing i said nothing' I smiled. I got up and mouthed _1 minute_ to my dad before walking up the stairs. As soon as i entered my room i spoke again.  
'Okay i'm in my room' I told her.  
'Good' She says, then she went quiet.  
'Carrie?' I said. No answer, i checked to see if she was still on the phone. She was still connected. Right then i heard a tapping noise, well it sounded like a tap. But what it really was, was something hitting my bedroom window. I walked over to it and looked down into the garden. Standing there was Carrie with a birthday banner and a balloon.  
I laughed and pointed to my phone, gesturing for her to talk to me again. 'Why are you out there?'  
'I didnt want my dad to see me' She replied.  
'He isnt in' I tell her.  
'Oh...right.' She says.  
'I'll let you in through the back door' I told her and put the phone down. I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen, i then opened the back door too see Carrie stood there. She smiled at me and gave me a big hug.  
'Happy birthday' She says.  
'Thank you' I said.  
'Carrie? Why didnt you use the front door?' Mum questioned.  
'I thought my dad was in' She answered.  
Mum laughed 'Are you still avoiding him'  
'Yep' Carrie said popping the P.  
I smiled 'Come with me'.

I was about to walk into the living room but Carrie pulled me back.  
'Erm i have your present, i cant give you it in front of everyone' She told me.  
'Oh...right, come with me then' I say and headed up the stairs. She followed me up into my room. When i walked in she shut the door behind her and looked up at me.  
'Are you okay?' I asked her.  
'I'm fine' She says and looks down at her bag, she opened it up and started to look through it. She pulled out a rectangular box and handed it too me.  
'Tyler before you open this i want you to know that...i want you too look after this with all your heart and only give it back when i need it' She tells me.  
'Okay...' I say.  
'Ok, open it...slowly' She said. I laughed a bit before slowly taking the lid of the box. Inside this box was a golden key.  
'Its a key' I stated.  
'Yep'  
'Yep...what's it too?' I asked.  
'My heart' She answered.  
I smiled at her 'Awh thank you baby such a great present'  
She burst out laughing 'Tyler i was joking, that is my house key'  
'Thank you, i thought you was being serious' I say.  
She chuckled and took out another small box, this one was square.  
'This is your real present' She tells me.  
I took the box from her and smiled 'Shall i open this one slowly?'  
'Just open it' She laughed. I chuckled and took the small square lid off the box, i blinked twice at the sight in front of me.

She had got me a silver ring, that had blue and white diamonds in it.  
'Its an eternity ring' She told me.  
'Carrie how did you get this? This looks like it cost a lot' I say.  
She shrugged 'Mum let me buy you it, of course she doesn't know its an eternity ring, so just dont be telling her'  
'I cant take this, this would of cost way too much' I told her.  
'Dont be silly, it matches mine anyway' She smiled and raised her left hand up to show her eternity ring.  
'Carrie...' I say.  
'Tyler...' She jokes.  
'I'm being serious' I said.  
'And so am i. Just take it, its rather you have it, or i give it too someone else' She tells me.  
'I cant believe you bought this' I admit.  
'I didnt know what else to get you' She says.  
I sighed and took the ring out for the box, i then put it on my wedding finger. It felt weird but right, like it was meant to be there.  
'Do you like it, be honest i can change it anyti-'  
'I love it, really i do' I said, and it wasn't a lie, i really did love it.  
'Are you sure?' She asked.  
'Positive' I say. She smiled and looked down, so i walked closer to her. She looked up at me and smiled, then took a step back.  
I laughed 'Not this again'  
'What you gonna do about it?' She asked. I smirked and started walking towards her, the more i got closer the more she walked back...soon she hit the door so she couldn't move away anymore. I stood right in front of her and leaned my forehead on hers.  
'You know...i always win this game' I pointed out.  
'Dont push it' She said.  
'What you gonna do about it?' I asked her, repeating her quote. She put her arms around my neck and smiled at me.  
'Kiss you...maybe...' She says.  
'Well it is my birthday, you probably should' I said. She laughed as she started twizzling my hair around her finger, i swear you dont know how good that feels, every time she does something so small like that it makes the hairs on my arm stand up. But i dont want her too see that so i just put my hands on her waist, and once i do that it gives me an excuse to pull her closer to me. _Good techniques Tyler, good techniques_.  
'You know this kiss is taking forever' I joked.  
'I got distracted' She smiles.  
'Then focus' I say.  
'Alright then' She said, and just like that she kissed me. It was like everything was getting drained out of me, like she was taking it all away.

'Tyler! Come on mum's made you and Carrie a bacon sandwich!' Josh yelled from the other side of the door, making Carrie pull back and looked down.  
'Alright were coming!' I told him.  
'Okay' He says, i heard footsteps walk down the hall and then downstairs.  
'We should probably go' Carrie says.  
I smiled at her 'Thank you for my present'  
'No problemo' She said, i took hold of her hand and leaded her downstairs.  
'Here they are, your sandwiches are on the table in the living room' Eve told us, Carrie smiled at her as i walked into the living room. Josh was sat there scoffing his sandwich down...typical.  
'You enjoying that?' Carrie asked him.  
'Yep' He said.  
'You can tell' Carrie says.  
He laughed 'So you both exited for tonight?'  
'I am' Carrie smiled.  
'Same here, do you know if Anna or Shane are coming?' I asked Josh.  
'Dont think so...not after what happened yesterday anyway' Josh said.  
Carrie frowned 'What happened yesterday?'  
Josh stopped eating and gave me an apologetic look 'Nothing Carrie'  
'Tell me' She ordered.  
'Anna kept talking about the wedding and we just all got a bit annoyed, she got the message and walked out and Shane followed her' I lied, you know i never thought i'd lie to Carrie, but can you blame me? Carrie would kill Anna if she found out that she was gonna slap me.  
'Oh right' She said as she took a bite off her sandwich. I gave Josh a death glare before quickly changing the subject, from then on i knew for a fact Carrie would find out. If its that easy for Josh to say something like that, Carrie will soon catch on. Guess i'm gonna have to have my finger crossed from now on.

**So this chapter was basically about Tyler's birthday, next chapter might be a follow on for Tyler's birthday too, i dont know yet. Also i'v posted Tyler's eternity ring on my profile if you guys want to see it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	91. Tyler's Birthday! 2

Chapter 89 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

The day was going great up to now, i mean once me, Josh and Carrie finished off our sandwiches me and Josh got changed. Carrie was already ready so she just waited downstairs for us. When we were ready we all went to pick up Claire and Barry, they wanted to get picked up instead of coming to the house. Once we picked Claire and Barry up we set off to go the the cinema, we went to see "Mama" the knew film out.

The film was really good, and at times we would of jump. Carrie jumped at one point and then she threw the skittle she was about to eat backwards, i could not stop laughing. Anyway when the film was over we all got back in the car and my mum and dad drove us all to the restaurant.

Which brings us to now, right now we are in the car on our way to the restaurant It was only me, Josh, Carrie, Claire, Barry and my mum and dad. Shane and Anna wasn't here, and i'm not surprised either. After what Anna did she doesn't deserve to be here, but Shane should be here. He's known me all my life and yet he's not here for my 18th birthday? Bit out for order if you ask me. I felt the car stop and i heard the engine's stop, dad turned to face us.  
'Alright we are here' He announced.  
'Great, i'm hungry' Josh says.  
'Come on then children' Mum smiled. We all got out the car, My dad locked it, and then we headed inside the restaurant This was familiar to me now, mainly because we came here on Carrie's birthday as well. This was a pretty cool restaurant, and the food was really tasty, personally i liked it.  
'Hello' The man behind the wooden desk says, this was a different man to the one who we had on Carrie's birthday.  
'Hello' Dad smiled.  
'Are you waiting for your table?' He asked.  
'Yer, we are under the name of Glass?' Dad told him. The man looked down at the long list searching for the name.  
He looked up and smiled 'Its table number three, a waiter will be over to take your order soon'  
'Alright thank you' Dad says, he then headed towards to table number three, with us following. We sat down at the table, i sat in the middle of Josh and Carrie. Mum and dad were opposite me and Claire was at the end.  
'I really like this place' Carrie says.  
'Its good isnt it?' Mum said.  
'We need to come here more often' Claire added.  
Carrie smiled 'We need to like have a big gathering some time soon'  
'When i get payed' Claire says.  
'That's always your excuse' Carrie muttered.  
'So guys what are you all having?' Dad asked us.  
'I'll just have a Sunday roast' Barry told him.  
'I will have...that' Josh answered by pointing at something on the menu.  
'Alright, Eve?'  
'Erm...come back to me later' She said.  
'Alright just tell me when you all know what your having' Dad told us.  
'Can i have the steak?' Carrie asked.  
'You sure can' Dad smiled.  
'I'll have the same as Carrie' Claire tells him.  
'What are you having?' I asked Josh.  
'Sunday dinner' He answered.  
'Oh...dad can i have the same as Josh?'  
'Yep, and Eve you want the pork meal thing?' Dad says, mum nodded her head and dad smiled.  
'Thank god that's sorted' He smiled, and right then a waiter came over with her notepad and pen. Dad smiled at her and told her what we all wanted, pretty soon she was gone.

As we were waiting we decided to talk about the film, we hadn't stopped talking about it since we came out the cinema.  
'The film was just too scary' Carrie says.  
'I think it was great' Josh grinned.  
'Did you see Carrie through her skittle behind her?' I asked Claire.  
'No i didnt know she did' Claire smiled.  
'When she was watching the film, she jumped and through her skittle behind her' I told Claire, who laughed.  
'-I'm never watching it again' Carrie was saying.  
'Why? I thought it was good' Josh says.  
'I might just put it on, to scare you' I told Carrie.  
'Oh well thanks, love you too' She joked.  
'Josh we should gather all the girls and put on that movie' I tell her.  
'And record their reactions!' Josh added.  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'Personally i thought that was the best horror i'v watched yet' Barry told us.  
'Yer because its the only horror you'v watched' Carrie laughed.  
Claire laughed 'She has a point there Barry, you never watch horror films'  
'I do, its just you buy the ones i'v already watched. I dont wanna watch them again' He says.  
'That's what they all say!' Carrie joked.  
'You and your excuses' Claire smiled.  
'It wasn't an excuse!' Barry said.  
'Yes it was' Carrie and Claire laughed. Then like that the full table was laughing, and we was all actually having a good time. For once no one was arguing, and there was no tension, it was just everyone having a laugh and enjoying them selves.

'Here is your order' A man says, he had a plate in each hand with food on them.  
'Oh thank you' Mum says.  
'These two are too roast dinners' The man says and placed the plates on the table.  
'Alright Josh and Tyler, here are yours' Mum says and moves the plates to us. The waiter had gone in one of the rooms for a moment, before coming back out with two more plates.  
'Another roast dinner and Steak' He tells us.  
'Alright thank you' Mum says and takes the two plates from him. She hands one to Barry and one to Carrie. The waiter had walked of again to get everyone else's dishes, he had also gotten us all drinks. All the adults were drinking pints of larger and we all had coke. Mum said before we left i get to a pint, which of course i am very grateful for. Once everyone's dishes had come we all started eating. Mum and Claire had started out a conversation of how life was before they had children. Honestly girls can talk about the weirdest things, i dont even know how they can sit through a conversation like that.  
Barry sighed 'I'm just going to toilet'.  
'Alright honey' Claire smiled as Barry kissed her on her cheek, and then he got up and walked to the men's room.  
'I cant believe your 18 today' Mum says.  
'Does it make you feel old?' I asked her.  
'To right it does' She said.  
'Yer i mean i can see your grey hairs' Josh told her.  
'Alright Josh, dont say it out loud' Mum laughs.  
'Kids, they do embarrass you dont they?' Claire says.  
'Oh god yer, these two do it all the time. Such a pain in the arse' Mum told Claire.  
'Oh well thanks mum' I said.  
She smiled 'Your welcome'  
'Carrie was the worst for it when she was little' Claire began.  
'How dare you' Carrie joked.  
'She used to take the mickey out of everyone' Claire said.  
'I'm right here mother, i can hear you' Carrie told her.  
Claire laughed 'I know your right there silly.'  
'I hate it when mothers talk about you like your not there' Carrie said.  
'Hey 'm right here you know' Claire says.  
'Yep i know that' Carrie smiled.  
Claire looked at my mum 'Kids, who need them?'  
Mum laughs 'I know right, i wouldn't mind a break from them-'

'Hey guys' A low voice said. We all turned to see Shane standing there.  
'Shane? What are you doing here?' Mum asked him.  
'Came to wish Tyler happy birthday' He smiled, he looked at me and handed me a present that had a card stuck to it.  
'Happy birthday Tyler' He said.  
I smiled 'Thanks Shane'. I placed the present down and looked at Carrie, she was just staring down at her plate.  
'So where's your shadow?' Claire joked.  
'She's-' Shane stopped his sentence when he realized that he was on his own.  
'She was here a minute ago, i dont know where she's gone' Shane says.  
'Oh so she's here' Carrie said.  
He looked at her 'Carrie please, why do you have to be like this?'  
'I dont like her, and her voice irritates me' She answered.  
'Why does it irritate you?' He asked her.  
'Its too high pitched and whiny' She says.  
'Its not high pitched and wh-' Shane was cut of by Anna.  
'Hey guys' She said, her voice **was** high pitched and whiny. Carrie gave Shane a sarcastic smile before looking back down at her plate.  
'Where did you go?' Shane asked her.  
'Oh...i needed to powder my nose' She replied.  
'Oh right then' Shane said.  
'So are you all having a nice time?' Anna asked us.  
'Yes we are' Dad told her.  
'Awh that's nice, its a shame you've already ordered. We would have stayed with you all' Anna told us.  
'Well why dont you have pudding with us? We've all finish our meals, stay for some pudding' Dad told them.  
'Oh...do we have time?' Anna asked Shane.  
He shrugged 'I suppose so'. With that they both grabbed a chair and sat down at the table.

Everyone went quiet after that, and no one had anything to say. The only thing i think that was said within those silent ten minutes was when Mum said thank you too the waiter when she came to collect the plates.  
'So...what do you guys want for pudding?' Dad asked us all.  
'I want that chocolate cake thing' Josh answered.  
'Same' Carrie smiled.  
'Me too' I say.  
Mum laughed 'That was fast'  
'They always choose their puddings fast' Dad smiled.  
'Carrie used to chose the pudding before her actual meal' Claire says.  
'I still do' Carrie laughed.  
'Eve shall we get the brownie?' Claire asked her.  
'Oh yer we totally should, lets just make sure we dont get it around our mouths this time' Mum laughed.  
'I'll have the ice cream' Anna told dad.  
'I'll have the same as Anna' Shane smiled.  
'Alright' Dad said.  
After Dad knew what everyone wanted he called the waiter over and ordered our meals. Josh started telling Shane about the film, but everyone else didnt even speak.

After a while Claire spoke 'Where's Barry?'  
'Toilet' I told her.  
'He cant be, he's been there for about 45 minutes, possibly more' She says.  
'Want me to go see whats up with him? I'm off in there anywhere' Josh tells her.  
'Yes please' Claire said. Josh got up and walked of to the men's room.  
'Well isnt this nice, i mean the whole family back together again' Anna smiled. No one answered her, we just all kept quiet.  
'Claire, havnt seen you in a while, how comes you havnt been down?' Anna asked her.  
Claire glared at her 'Just dont like the people there'  
'What do you mean?' Anna questioned.  
'I dont like you' Claire told her.  
'Oh, well why is that?'  
'Because i dont' Claire says. Anna opened her mouth to say something but got cut of by Josh.  
'Barry isnt in the toilets' Josh told Claire.  
'What? What do you mean?' Claire asked Josh.  
'He isnt in there, and he's not at the bar either' Josh tells her.  
Claire frowned and took her phone out 'One second i'm just going to ring him'. Claire then got up and left the table. I glanced at Carrie, she looked at me with a confused look and then shrugged. Well that was weird, wonder whats going on there.

Claire's P.O.V

Barry wasn't in the boys toilets or at the bar. So where was he? I scrolled through my contacts and clicked the green phone when i saw Barry.

It took a while before he picked up the phone 'Hello?'  
'Barry, where are you?' I asked him.  
He sighed 'I'm at home'  
'At home, how did you get home?' I asked him.  
'I walked' He says.  
'Why? Why did you walk home?' I asked him.  
'I'm fed up Claire' He said.  
'What? Fed up of what?' I asked him.  
He sighs again 'Nothing Claire, it doesn't matter'  
'Oh, well then i'll come to you then' I told him.  
'No, i'm going out to see some friends down at the pub.' He tells me.  
'But...Barry its Tyler's birthday and your leaving him for the pub' I pointed out.  
'I'm sorry' He says.  
'Barry what the hell is up with you?'  
'Nothing Claire, i'll see you tomorrow' He said.  
'Alright then' I sigh, and just like that he put the phone down. I frowned as i locked my phone, i walked back to the table and sat down.  
'Where is Barry?' Carrie asked me.  
'He erm...had head ache' I told her.  
'Yer but...where is he?' She questioned.  
'At home, he said sorry for leaving and he wished you happy birthday' I told Tyler, he knew i was lying but can you blame me? I didnt want them all knowing that Barry had just walked out for no reason, because i know if they knew that Barry left they would ask questions. And even _i_ dont know why he's walked out, but when i get home i'm sure going to get the truth out of him. But for now i'm going to try and enjoy myself, until i get home.

**So Barry is acting all weird and not even Claire knows why, wonder what's going on there. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	92. Paste Tense!

Chapter 90 Morganville Vampires!

**AN: So i forgot to tell you that the gang had left Morganville now. So i thought i would do a little leaving scene for you all.**

Carrie's P.O.V

I really didnt want them to go, since they have been here everything's been so much better. Thanks to them i could put up with Anna's behavior and Shane's. Plus i missed having my little girly talk with Toni, Izzy and Scarlet. I'm going to miss Jake's jokes, and the way he can be so sarcastic. And i'm really going to miss Fin, he has been there for me when i got upset about Shane and Anna, he was the one to cheer me up. Its going to be weird without them now.

'The next time we break off from school, we'll come down and see you again' Fin told me.  
'I want to stay!' Izzy whined. Scarlet was trying to get her into the car but Izzy just wouldn't move.  
'Izzy we cant we have to go' Scarlet says.  
Jake sighed and walked over to her 'Izzy, why dont you say bye to Carrie and then get in the car when we leave?'  
'But i want to stay' She pouts.  
'We are coming back' He told her.  
'When?' She asked.  
'Next time we break off, and just think we can tell everyone at school how cool it was here' Jake tells her. Izzy smiled and got up, she walked over to me and hugged me.  
'I dont want to leave but Jake is forcing me, if it was up to me i wouldnt go' She whispered.  
I smiled 'Its okay'  
She smiled back at me before speaking again 'I love you Carrie'  
'I love you too' I said, i hugged her again before she walked off to the Taxi car an got in.  
'Thanks for having us Carrie' Toni says.  
'Anytime, and the next time you come we'll have the biggest shopping spree ever' I tell her.  
She grinned 'All those good bargains are waiting for us'  
'They sure are' I chuckled.  
Toni hugged me 'Bye Carrie'. She says and walks to the car and sits down next to Izzy. Jake came over then, he smiled at me and i smiled back.  
'I remember the day you was going to come here' He said.  
'I know, i had everything planned out didnt i?' I asked.  
'You sure did, and to be honest nothing changed' He says.  
'What do you mean?' I asked him.  
'You know what your doing, and i like that' He told me.  
'Thanks' I smiled, he laughed and gave me a bear-hug.

'Come on Jake!' Toni yelled.  
Jake sighed and let go of me 'Coming!' He shouted to them and then he turned back to me.  
'Bye Carrie' He says and kissed me on the cheek.  
I smiled 'Bye'. With that he walked to the Taxi and sat next to Toni.  
'I wish we had more time' Scarlet sighed.  
'Same here' I say.  
'I really like it here' She told me.  
'Good, so that means you'll come back and visit me' I joked.  
'I would anyway' She says and hugs me.  
'I'm going to miss you Carrie' She whispered.  
I laughed 'Wow Scarlet your turning soft'  
She punched my arm playfully 'Shut up.'  
'Well you best go Jake keeps looking over' I pointed out.  
'Alright, see you soon Carrie' She said.  
'Bye' I smiled, i watched her sit in the seats opposite Izzy.  
'And then there was one' Fin jokes.  
'Always us too last right?' I said.  
'Yep, but its always been just us too anyway' He says.  
'And then we found our weird group of friends' I laughed.  
'And i'm so glad that i have. If it wasn't for you Carrie i'd still be getting bullied' He tells me.  
'Dont be silly, you can stick up for your-'  
'I couldn't stand up to them back then, you helped me' He interrupted.  
I smiled 'You keep them bully's in shape Fin okay?'  
'Okay' He said.  
'I love you Fin' I said as i hugged him.  
'I love you too Carrie' He says.  
'Come on Fin we got to go!' Jake yelled. Fin pulled back and kissed my cheek like Jake did.  
'Bye beautiful!' He shouts as he got into the Taxi.  
'Bye Fin! Bye guys!' I yell. Fin shut the door and rolled the window down, they all waved as the Taxi started.  
'Bye!' They all say as the Taxi drives off, i watched the car drive all the way down to the bottom of the street until it soon turned a corner.

I sighed and walked inside and sat on the couch.  
'Have they gone?' Mum asked me.  
'Yep' I say as i popped the P.  
'You'll see them again soon' She told me.  
'I know' I say.  
'Well how about me and you bake a cake or something? Make you feel better?' Mum asked me.  
I grinned 'Go on then'. I jumped up of the couch and chased her into the kitchen. She was right about one thing, it did cheer me up, but then again mums are right about those things.

**I know this isnt what you lot expected, i just felt bad because i didnt tell you that they left. I bet you all was so confused.  
****Anyway a quick question for you guys, how many of you have a YouTube account? If you have a YouTube account then please could you comment if you have or not? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	93. Expect The Unexpected!

Chapter 90 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Everyone had started putting on their coats now, Eve and Michael thought it was time we should of go home now. Today had been really good, i mean the movie was brilliant and the food was tasty. But i still couldn't help but think of Barry, i dont understand what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to walk off like that, and if he was going out with some friends he would tell me before he walked out.  
'-Yer i went to that restaurant with Claire' Shane was saying to Michael.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Remember that restaurant i took you too? The one near founders square?' He asked.  
'Oh yer, that one was good. They do really good food' i told Michael.  
Shane laughed 'Remember when you spilt your drink on the waiter?'  
'I couldn't have been more embarrassed, like Shane wouldn't let me move the drink off the table' I say.  
Anna cleared her throat 'Such a nice story but erm, why dont you cut down your street Claire? See if Barry is there, you know _your_ boyfriend?'. As much as i hate to admit it, she was right. I needed to see i Barry was at home or not. I do worry about him obviously and if i knew he was there then it would ease alot of weight of my shoulders.  
'You know what i think i might, Michael do you mind driving that way?' I asked him.  
'No problem' He smiled.  
'Great' I say.  
'So are we going?' Josh asked.  
'Yep lets go' Eve says and walks towards the front doors of the building, everyone followed her out of the restaurant and over to the cars.  
'Okay so why dont me and Shaney go back to the house and we'll meet you all there?' Anna suggested.  
'Alright then see you guys later' Michael says.  
'Bye' Anna smiled as Shane unlocked his car. Anna jumped in the front seat next to Shane's. Michael then unlocked his car and got in the front with Eve, Josh, Carrie and Tyler got in the back with me.

The car ride took quite long, but i guess that's because i wanted to get to my house so badly. Carrie, Josh and Tyler were talking about some man in the restaurant. I however was gazing out of the car window looking at everything. One of the best things about Morganville is probably the building and stuff. They had some really tall posh buildings, that had the most nicest furniture inside.  
'Okay Claire were coming up to your house' Eve told me. I blinked and sat up and focused on my house. It looked peaceful, and the living room light was on, but the curtains were closed.  
'Barry's car is there' Michael tells me and pointed at it. He was right, Barry's car was parked right outside the house.  
'Alright then at least i know he's here' I say.  
'Are you coming back to ours for a bit? Or do you want to go home now?' Michael questioned.  
'I'll come back to your for a bit' I answered.  
'Okay' He says and started to drive again. I looked back at the house and sighed, maybe he was ill? Or maybe he invited some friends around? Is they any of his friends car-  
'Stop the car!' I yelled. Michael hit the brakes and he all went forward.  
'What the hell mum?' Carrie shouted.  
'Eve does that car look familiar to you?' I asked her.  
She stared back for a moment until the realization hit her 'Oh my god'  
'This can not be happening' I say and got out the car.  
'Mum where are you going?' Carrie asked me.  
'Stay in the car Carrie, everything's ok' Eve told her.  
'No i dont think so, my mum looks so angry. Something is going on' Carrie says, with that i heard a door opening and Carrie yell my name. I stormed towards my house, and Carrie followed behind me.  
'Mum!' Carrie says and grabs my arm.  
'What?' I snapped.  
'What's going on?' She asked. I looked behind her and saw Michael parking outside the house, Eve rolled down the window 'We will wait here!'  
'Ok' I say and walked to the front door.  
'Mum tell me whats going on' Carrie ordered.  
'You'll find out soon' I told her as i took out the keys and unlocked the door. I walked in and looked around.  
'Barry!' I shouted, and turned around to face Carrie 'Stay here'. With that i walked up the stairs calling Barry's name. The first place i looked was the bathroom, but he wasn't in there. I then looked into mine and his room, and there he was. All i saw was him layed down in bed fast asleep. I sighed in relief and slowly shut the door, as i walked down the stairs i heard Carrie scream, i jumped and sprinted down the stairs. There Carrie was standing there with the girl i was looking for, Monica Morrell.

Carrie's P.O.V

I didnt understand why mum felt the need to run into the house like she did. She started calling Barry's name as she searched the place. What the hell was her problem? I sighed and walked into the living room to see if Barry was there, but he wasn't. I sighed again and walked back out. But what i saw was_ not _what i expected to see.  
'Monica' I said. She looked like she was sneaking out the house, she yelped and stared at me.  
'What the hell are you doing!' I asked.  
'Erm...Bye' She says and went to run out, I screamed and jumped on her and pinned her down. That's when my mum came down the stairs.  
'What the hell is going on?' She yelled.  
'Monica the Morrell is in our house!' I told her.  
'Carrie get her up' Mum ordered. I did as she said and got of Monica, i dragged her up and held on to her so she didnt run off again.  
'Why are you here?' Mum asked her.  
'I just came to see if Barry was in, i saw him upset. I thought he needed a shoulder to cry on' She answered.  
'How long have you been here?' I asked.  
She shrugged 'Since Barry came in, for about 2-3 hours or something'.  
'Monica you have know right to be here' Mum tells her.  
She shrugged again 'So? Barry seemed to enjoy my company'  
'And what does that mean?' Mum asked her.  
'Well Barry wasn't complaining when i was here' She says.  
'So what was he doing?' I asked her.  
'Why should i tell you?' She spat.  
'Because bitch if you dont i will make sure you wont see the living day again' I snapped.  
'Whatever. I'm not telling you two anything, whatever happened between me and Barry is nothing to do with-'  
'IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!' Mum shouted.  
'And i dont care' She says.  
'Right that's it' I say and ragged on her hair. She screeched and tried moving out of my grip, but she failed.  
'Alright i'll tell you, just please let go!' She pleaded. I let go of her hair and went back to holding her arm again in case she walked away. She fixed her hair and glared at me.  
'So come on then, what happened?' Mum asked. Monica just stared at her, not answering. I went to pull her hair again but she stopped me.  
'You really want to know what happened?' She asked us.  
'Yes now tell us!' I yelled.  
She sighed 'He wasn't complain when i was here'  
'And? So what was he doing?' Mum questioned.  
Monica smirked 'He was moaning'  
'Dont play around Monica i havnt got time for games!' Mum spat.  
'I'm being serious, he was moaning my name as much as i was screaming his' She tells mum.

'Barry!' Mum yelled, not taking her eyes of Monica.  
'Barry get your arse down here now!' Mum shouted.  
She turned back to me 'Get her out of my sight now!'. I nodded my head and i grabbed Monica by the hair, i swung the door open and i saw Eve and everyone turn and look at us.  
'Get out of my house bitch!' I spat and threw her on the ground. Monica yelped as she hit the cold concrete Eve and Michael got out the car then and so did Josh and Tyler.  
'What's Going on?' Eve asked me.  
'She was in our house' I answered.  
'Barry come here now!' Mum shouted. I turned around to look at her, she was at the bottom of the stairs looking up. I moved the door so it opened even more and stood there waiting for Barry to come down.  
'What?' I heard him yell.  
'Get here now!' She ordered. I heard a bang from upstairs and then a door being opened.  
'Come here!' Mum shouted again.  
'God sake Claire, what is your prob-' Barry stopped his sentence when he saw us all looking at him. He had come down the stairs in just a white bathrobe on...nothing was underneath.  
Mum gasped and Barry quickly tied his bathrobe.  
'Claire this isnt how it looks' Barry tells her.  
'Then how is it Barry? Go on tell me?' Mum told him.  
'Well...she...I...we...-' Mum cut Barry's stuttering of.  
'That's what i thought' She says, she turned and went to walk out but Barry grabbed her arm.  
'Claire please dont leave me, this isnt how it is i swear i can explain' He begged her.  
'Get out of my face now. Carrie come on were leaving' She tells me. I heard Monica laugh form behind me and i glared at her.  
'You think this is funny?' I asked her.  
'Who wouldn't?' She says.  
'You know what Monica, you are really such a bitch' I told her.  
'I know' She smiled.  
'How can you find this funny Monica, look what you've done!' I yelled.  
'Carrie' Eve says.  
'Like i say _Carrie_, who wouldn't find this funny. This is good gossip' She tells me.  
I felt my blood boil right then 'You want to know what is _good gossip _Monica?'. She just stared at me waiting for me to carry on my sentence. Like i had a sentence left, i took this as an opportunity and punched her right in her face.

Everyone kind of froze for that moment, they all just stared at Monica and watched her fall to the ground. As soon as she hit that rock solid concrete i knew i knocked her out. I turned back to Mum and Barry, who was still arguing.  
'Get out of my face!' Mum screamed.  
'No, please Claire dont do this-'  
'Mum come on, he isnt worth it!' I interrupt. Right then mum pulled out of Barry's grip and walked away from him.  
'Claire! Please! This isnt how it looks!' Barry shouts.  
Mum laughed and turned around to face him 'I'v just about had enough of men saying that'  
'Look, Shane might of cheated on you, but he was a mistake.' Barry tells her.  
'And your a mistake Barry' Mum snapped.  
He stared at her 'You dont know the full story!'  
'I dont need to' She says and began walking again.  
'Well fine then! But i think we all know that your not going to listen to me, because this is just an excuse to take Shane back!' He yelled. Mum stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, she charged over to him and then simply...punched him. Just like i did to Monica, in the same place i hit her. She hit him right in the nose, and he stumbled back. Then mum turned back and walked over to me again. I looked down at Monica before walking back to the car. Mum however kicked her right in the stomach before following me to the car and jumping in. Tyler sat down next to me and Josh sat next to mum, Michael and Eve were in the front. The whole car ride was silent.

**So how do you guys feel about that? Do you think he slept with her or could Monica have made it look like he did? Also the thing i posted yesterday was to tell you guys the gang had left, i forgot about it all and i wanted to make it up to you. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	94. More Fights!

Chapter 91 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I cant believe i let this happen again. I actually did the same mistake again. Why cant i just find a good guy that wont cheat on me? Is there something wrong with me? Did i do anything wrong? All the questions i have that needed to be answered, and what am i doing about it? I'm sat here in this silent car watching everything zoom past the window. I was crying, but not enough for everyone to notice, it seems i'm getting good at hiding things now.

I guess you could say i was upset, but you know what i'm more angry than upset. When Shane cheated on me i didnt think i could cope, the only thing that kept me going wa Carrie. But when i met Barry, i knew there was something about him, he seemed loyal and sweet and caring. But it turns out that he was just like Shane. I laughed to myself, who would of ever thought Barry and Shane had something in common? I certainly wouldn't mainly because Barry doesn't like Shane and Shane doesn't like Barry. I just cant believe Barry had done this, i dont even know what i did wrong. At first we was all having a laugh and me and Barry were enjoying ourselves. But then he went to toilet and then straight home, even on the phone he seemed fed up. Then when i go to check if he is okay...i find out that he slept with the towns slut.

All i can do is beat myself up for this, i mean this is my fault after all. I let myself trust someone who isnt very trustworthy, i let myself love someone who isnt very lovable. And that is all my fault. But you know, well dont Claire your back too square one, everyone give me a pat on the back. Note my sarcasm How did this even happen? Everything was so right and now its so wrong. I wonder if Barry and Monica have slept with each other before...maybe they have been having an affair for months and i'v been to busy to notice it. Or that might have been their first time that they slept together and i'v caught them. How did i even catch them? Why did we cut through my street anyway?

Because of Anna, she was the one that said "Why dont you cut through down your street? See if Barry is at home". But why would she say that? Maybe she was jealous that i was talking to Shane? Maybe she just really wanted to know if Barry was home? Or maybe because she knew for a fact that Monica was there. When Shane had first come to the restaurant where was Anna? She went to powder her nose. Where was Barry? He was at the toilets. The boys toilets and girls toilets are right opposite each other. I bet Anna had said something to Barry...but what? What have i done so wrong lately to make Anna hate me even more? She walked in on me and Shane, she walked in on Shane kissing me. It wasn't even a full on kiss, it was just a peck on the lips, we was messing about and Anna could not take it. So i bet that Anna went to the toilets, told Barry what she saw but obviously twist things to make it look even worse than it was, and that's why Barry went home...and slept with Monica.

'Okay were home' Michael announced. Him and Eve got out the car, and then me, Carrie,Tyler and Josh did. Eve walked to the front door and opened it and Michael locked the car. I just made my way to the house, to the place i once called home. The place i first went to when i came to Morganville. Eve unlocked the door and walked inside and we all followed her in.  
'Hey guys!' Anna smiled, she was looking straight at me.  
'Hey, you lot took ages' Shane says.  
Eve looked at me and sighed 'I'll go put the kettle on and make us all a drink'. With that she walked into the kitchen.  
'Claire are you okay?' Shane asked me. I just nodded, not even daring to speak in case my voice broke.  
'Why are you crying?' He questioned as he walked up to me.  
I stepped back from him 'Leave it out Shane, i dont want to talk about it'. I then went into the kitchen where Eve was. Of course Shane followed with Anna, and Michael came too. Might i add everyone else like, Carrie, Josh and Tyler.  
'Whats going on?' Shane asked.  
'Nothing Shane' Eve said.  
'Well there's obviously something i mean Claire is crying. And everyone is quite' He pointed out.  
I sighed 'You want to know what went on?'  
He nodded his head 'Yes'  
'Barry slept with Monica and i walked in on them' I told him.  
'What? _Barry_ did that?' He asked  
'Yep, Barry did that, with Monica' I say.  
'Claire i'm so sorry' He said.  
'Yer that's what he said as well' I say.  
'Barry and Monica? Claire that's dreadful' Anna says. There was something about the way she said it, not only did it sound like she couldn't care less, it sounded sarcastic. And i think everyone noticed it as well.  
'Anna why did you want us to cut down my street?' I asked her.  
'So you could see if Barry was at home' She answered.  
'But why did you care so much if Barry was at home or not?' I questioned.  
She glared at me 'Why? What are you trying to say Claire?'  
'Nothing, i just think its a bit weird how you wanted me to go down my street and then i find Monica ad Barry' I told her.  
'So are you blaming me for Monica and Barry?' She asked.  
'I dont yet' I say.  
She scoffed 'You know i can see where Carrie gets all these lies from'  
'What?'  
'I can see where Carrie gets all these lies from.' She repeated.  
'Whats that supposed to mean?' I questioned.  
'Well Carrie accuse me of flirting with someone at my own engagement party, and with a post man'  
'Which you did' Carrie interrupted.  
'_Now_, her mother is accusing me of her own boyfriend cheating with Monica. How could i be the reason for this?' She asked.  
'You cant be the reason for Barry sleeping with Monica, but you can be the reason for me seeing them together' I tells her.  
She laughed 'See what i mean Shane? It must run in this family.'  
'Oh shut up Anna' Carrie snapped.  
'Dont you dare tell me to shut up!' She snapped back.  
'And dont you talk to my daughter like that! I know that there's something going on here Anna and i can tell you have some connection to it' I told her.  
'You dont know a thing' She says.  
'I know that if i find out you have something to do with this, you wont be able to see the living day again' I told her.  
'Oh i'm so scared. You know what Claire i think your just jealous.' She says.  
'Jealous? Jealous of what?' I question.  
'Your jealous that Shane cheated on you and not me. And now that Barry has cheated on you, you just proved to everyone that you cant hold a relationship because all they ever do is just cheat on you' She tells me.  
'You fucking bitch!' I yell and went to hit her, but Shane stepped in the way and grabbed hold of my hand.  
'Claire dont!' He said.  
Anna laughed again 'See Claire i dont see Barry doing that'  
'You fucking...you wait till i get hold of you!' I warned.  
'What are you going to do Claire. Look around you have no one. The only person you have is Carrie, and everyone knows that she is the main reason why everyone is arguing. She is the reason Barry cheated, i mean if you didnt move here, Barry and Monica wouldn't have met!' Anna pointed out.  
'Why dont you shut up?' Carrie said.  
'Oh and now the daughter is starting. Honestly Shane how can you put up with such a waste of-' And like that Carrie jumped on her. Anna screamed as she hit the floor, and Carrie pinned her down.  
'Michael, bit of help here?' Shane yelled. Michael ran to Carrie and picked her up off Anna, obviously Carrie was trying to kick Anna whilst she was still near her.  
'Take Carrie upstairs' Michael ordered Tyler.  
'Get off me now!' Carrie shouted.  
'Come on Carrie lets go' Tyler says as he grabbed hold of her.  
'Get the hell of me now!' She orders. Anna got up of the floor and watched Carrie struggled against Tyler.  
'Carrie lets go' Tyler says.  
'No! That bitch is going to get punched you watch!' Carrie tells him and went to walk past him, but he blocked the way.  
'No, another time. Now walk that way' Tyler tells her.  
'How about no, move out my way' She demands she was about to walk past him again but Tyler sighed and spun her around and grabbed both of her hands. Carrie started shouting at him and tried getting out of his grip, but he had her in this lock and so she couldn't move. As for Shane her was still holding on to me in case i went for Anna.  
'Shut this door' Tyler told Josh. Josh did what he said and shut the kitchen door, leaving me, Josh, Eve, Michael, Shane and Anna.  
'Did you see what she did?' Anna asked everyone.  
'Yep, she did the right thing' I spat.  
'Oh shut up Claire what do you know?'  
'I know that your a selfish two-faced bitch, who i'd love to punch' I say.  
'Right stop arguing. Now.' Shane ordered.  
'No Shane i wont stop arguing, because as long as she is around all there is going to be is arguments. But your too stupid to see how bad she really is' I told him. He stared at me for a moment with a blank expression, no one said anything for a moment until Anna spoke again.  
'I am not the bad one here, you have just come to Michael and Eve's house and started a argument and a fight' She pointed out.  
'Shut the hell up!' I spat.  
'Why cant take it?' She asked.  
'No its just you are the most annoy person i have ever come across. You like too cause trouble, you like to make other peoples life's a living hell, and you want everything you cant have' I snapped.  
'Say the girl who cant even hold on to her relationship' Anna said.  
'You bitch!' I yelled and went for her again. Shane held me back though so i couldn't hit her or anything.  
'See Claire, this is why guys cheat on you. You cause to many arguments, you always accuse people, you lash out at innocent people, and how can i forget. Your daughter is ten times worse, i dont blame Barry for going for Monica, at least her daughter isnt so argumentative and feisty' Anna tells me.

Anna wasn't only talking about my daughter, but she was talking about Shane's. I waited for him to tell her to shut up, but he didnt. I frowned and glanced at Eve who was also frowning at Shane.  
'Are you actually going to let Anna talk about your daughter like that?' Eve asked him.  
Shane sighed 'This has gotten way out of hand, Eve take Claire upstairs. Anna stay down here'. He then let go of me and walked over to Anna, i however glared at him.

'You know what Shane, you are the most shittest dad anyone can ever have. I feel so sorry for Carrie, i mean her own dad listens to people slag her off and what does he do? Nothing. You do absolutely nothing. And you know, what it reminds me off? Your dad Shane, Frank Collins. Your not even half the man he was and that is saying something. So have a happy life with this slut, i wish you luck because you are going to need it. Also some advice, dont try to apologise to Carrie, because i'm going to tell her everything Anna said about her and i'm going to tell her everything you did. Which is nothing. So you can kiss your only daughter and child good bye, and you can do the same to me.' I tell him, with that i stormed out the room with Eve following me up the stairs.

'That's my Claire-Bear' Eve smiled.  
'What?' I asked as we waked into her room.  
'You told him, you showed him how it was' She says.  
I laughed a little 'Good, i hope he gets the message'  
'Yer i think he has now. Anyway have you got any plans for when the wedding comes'  
'Nope, me and Carrie arnt going' I told her.  
'Niether am i, so why dont we all go to your house for a big movie night, me, you and Carrie can stay up all night and have a really good time' She suggested.  
I smilled 'That sounds great'  
'Good, so now that settled. Why dont we talk about what's your going to do with Barry' She told me. See this is what i love about Eve, she gets straight to the point with things, and i know that i have to talk about Barry sometime, so i guess now is that time. I took a deep breath before speaking, i talked and talked for ages. And all Eve did was listen, my best friend sat up with me all night and listen to me complain about Barry, i even started crying and she comforted me. God if i didnt have Eve right now what would i do? How could i cope? I probably wouldn't i'm just so grateful i have her here right now.

**Such a sad chapter for you all, at least there was a bit of fighting for you all though. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	95. Feelings!

Chapter 92 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

You all probably think i'm bad and out of order, but you just need to understand my side of the story. When Claire came in crying yesterday all i wanted to do was hug her and comfort her, tell her everything is going to be alright. But she lashed out and Anna, and i had to hold her back. I wasn't even listening to the conversation that Claire and Anna was having, i was to busy focused on Claire and how close i was too her. The reason why i stayed next to her for long was because i wanted to. I loved that fact that i was almost hugging her, no matter if Anna was there or not.

As for Carrie, i was actually glad she was going to hit Anna. The things Anna was saying about her was horrible and she deserved to be punched. Once Carrie left we had to get Claire out the room, so that means that i had to move away from her. But then Anna had to make things ten times worse and say all those mean things about Claire and Carrie. I was actually shocked to hear it, i mean i knew that Anna and Carrie dont exactly click but i'v never heard Anna say so many harsh things about someone before. And it wasnt just someone either, it was my daughter, the one i love all so much.

Even Eve thought that i should of said something, but what could i have said? I'v tried so many times before to stop them all from arguing and they just carry on, everything what i say they just ignore and carry on with what there doing. You might think that i have the power to control all of this arguing but i really dont. No one listens to you, everyone continues arguing until they are moved from the room. So that's why Carrie left and so did Claire and Eve. All who was left now was me, Anna, Josh and Michael.

It was awkward now, mainly because i think everyone was thinking how i should tell Anna off. Which by the way i will, i will tell her how out of order she is and how she doesn't have a right to say anything about _my_ daughter. But i didnt want to just yet, right now i needed to let everything what Claire just said to me sink in. She had just compared me to my own dad. That hurt...alot. More than you can imagine, after everything what he did to me and Claire has just compared me to him. I know i'm not _that _bad of a dad, but i do know how i have been behaving. Now is the time i should really tell Anna to stop with being childish and i will do.  
'I cant believe them two, did you see the way they were acting?' Anna asked me. I just stared at the ground not answering.  
'I told you they were bad news, now you have actually seen what they are really like' Anna says, i still didnt answer.  
'You know Shaney we dont need them, we dont need the drama or the arguments okay? We dont need th-'  
'Shut up' I interrupted.  
'What?' She asked, i looked up at her.  
'Shut up' I repeated.  
'Excuse me? How dare you tell me to shut up!' She says.  
'Anna they might have acted bad then, but that's because of you' I told her.  
'B-Because of me? I didnt do anything!' She says.  
'Anna you were making them angry, the things that you were saying were completely out of order' I said.  
'I didnt even say anything bad!' She says.  
'You have just been slagging of my own daughter right in front of me! I have just seen you say all those things to Claire about her own private relationship' I tell her.  
'She was asking for it! She was making me angry!' She yelled.  
'Listen to yourself! Anna, Claire's boyfriend has just cheated on her, and you was rubbing it in her face like it was nothing.' I said.  
'But she was accusing me of him cheating!' She shouted.  
'So that gives you a reason to say everything you said?' I asked her.  
'Yes it does!' She snapped.  
I stared at her for a moment, before taking a deep breath and speaking again 'Anna i dont want to see you do something like that again. I have never seen you do something like that before and i really didnt like it, i thought you cared but clearly you dont. I dont want to marry someone who is like that'.

Anna stared at me, in complete shock, her eyes were tearing up.  
'Shaney, come on it was just an argument' She says.  
'No Anna, you went to far, you crossed the line.' I told her.  
'What do you want me to do?' She asked me.  
'Apologise to them. Not now but when everything has settled down, and if i find out that you said anything bitchy to them, then i swear Anna i'll call off the wedding' I tell her.  
She nodded her head 'Ok i will, but can you at least tell me when i should say sorry? I dont know when they calm down'  
'I'll tell you when, but you will apologise to them Anna' I told her.  
'I know, i will' She says.  
'Good' I said and with that i walked out the kitchen and into the living room to calm down.

**The Next Day...**

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up the next day in Eve's old room. I guess she was in the room she shared with Michael now. I sighed as i got out of bed and check the mirror. Oh my, my eyes were all red and puffy and i had bags under my eyes.  
'Looking attractive there Claire' I said to myself, i sighed again before walking out of the room and to the bathroom. I locked the door and ran the cold water tap, whilst that was running i tied my hair back into a bun. I then bent down and splashed the cold water onto my face a few times and the dryed it of my face with a towel. It woke me up a bit more, and i felt fresh again. But it didnt take away the sadness and anger i had inside of me. After that i brushed my teeth and did my business, before leaving the bathroom.

Waking down stairs i heard Shane and Michael taking in the living room. When i walked in i saw they was playing on a game, a zombie game. Didnt surprise me though, they was always on zombie games.  
'Morning, how you feeling?' Eve asked form behind me.  
I turned around to face her 'Fine'  
She smiled 'Good, what something to eat?'  
'Erm...no thanks i have to go out' I told her.  
She frowned 'Where?'  
'To my own house, i need to get some things and then i'll come back' I say.  
'Want me to come with you?' She questions.  
'No, i have to do this alone' I said.  
'Alright, but if you need me call me okay?' She asked.  
I smiled a bit 'Okay'. She hugged me before walking into the kitchen, i however slipped on my shoes and my coat, grabbed my keys and walked out the house.

Unlocking my car door i began to think everything through. What if Barry is there? What if Monica is? What do i say to him? What will he say to me? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe i'm just moving to fast for myself. NO. I have to do this, i have to face him. Sooner and later i wil have to speak to him, personally i'd rather it be later but what else do i have left to do? Walk around the house feeling sorry for myself? I did that last time with Shane and it was only till later on i realised i was wasting my own time. I need to face my fears and get past this. I started the car and pulled out of the parking space, then i simply drove my way to my home, the place where everything could go right, or could go wrong.

Once i had parked my car outside the house i began to take in a few breaths._ It was only yesterday Monica was on that floor and Barry was begging me to stay. Barry could still being that building right now...and so could Monica_. I looked around for her car, but there was no sign of it, i sighed in relief before taking the keys out of the engine and slowly getting out of the car. Walking up to the path i noticed i was shaking, i rooted through the different keys i had until i found the correct one, i put it in the key hole and unlocked the door.

I didnt waste time to look around, i just waked straight up the stairs and into mine and Barry's bedroom. Barry wasn't in here, so i guess he wasn't at home. I opened the wardrobe and dragged out a medium sized bag, it was the one me and Carrie used if we slept out at anyone's house. I started shoving some clothes inside it, mainly the first things i could find. Tops, jeans, Underwear, bra's, socks you name it. Once i had enough clothes i walked into the bathroom and grabbed my own toothbrush. The one i used at Eve's was a spare one form the packet, and it wasn't very good. Once that was in the bag i walked down the stairs and into the living room. I stopped at the door when i saw Barry on the couch, he was asleep. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor next to the couch. He had obviously been drinking and passed out or something. I quietly walked to the table and grabbed the brush, i then put it in my bag and headed to the living room door.  
'Claire?' I heard Barry's voice say,I looked back at him. He slowly got up and faced me, his face was pale and his eyes were red. All in all he looked like one of the zombies out for the game Shane and Michael played.  
'Claire' He says again. I didnt say anything, instead i just looked away from him and started walking to the door.  
'No, Claire wait. Please' He yelled, he ran out the living room and grabbed hold of my arm.  
'Get off me' I ordered.  
'No, Claire listen to me please' He begged.  
'Listen to what? How good of a night you had with Monica?' I questioned.  
'No, let me explain please' He pleaded.  
'Why? Why should i?' I asked.  
'Because i listened to you when you explain yourself about Shane' He reminded me.  
I sighed 'Fine, but you have 5 minutes'  
'Alright, okay well erm...is there anything you want to know? Anything you want to ask? He questioned.  
'Yer, why did you leave the restaurant?' I asked.  
He stared at me for a moment 'B-Because...well...erm...-'  
'Spit it out, or i'll go' I snapped.  
'Ok, sorry. Because Anna came and told me how she saw you and Shane making out in the kitchen' He answered.  
'And so you left and slept with Monica?' I asked. He didnt answer he just stared at me not knowing what to say.  
I laughed 'Barry couldn't you have just asked me what happened? Instead of listening to Anna? I mean come on everyone knows Anna loves to gossip'  
'I know, Claire your right i'm so sorry' He says.  
'You want to know what happened between me and Shane?' I asked him.  
'You kissed?' He suggested.  
I shook my head 'We was washing pots, and he flicked bubbles at me. We was joking about and he pecked me on the lips for a laugh. Anna and Eve saw Shane peck me on the lips.'  
'Anna said you two was making out' Barry told me.  
'Yer well, this is what you get for believing a bitch' I say.  
'Claire i'm so sorry' He says.  
'Barry, why was Monica here?' I questioned.  
He frowned and then shrugged 'I dont know'  
'Did you invite her over?'  
'No of course not' He said.  
'Then how did she know you was here?' I asked him.  
'I dont know' He repeated.  
'Then why was she here Barry?' I asked.  
'Claire, i really dont know. I came home, took my coat off and then i heard someone knock at the door, i opened it and it was Monica.' He explained.  
'What did she say?'  
'She said that she thought i wanted some company' He tells me.  
'And you let her in?'  
'Well...yer' He says.  
'Even thought you know she is the towns slut? Even thought you know how much i dont like her? You let her into our house Barry when you knew for a fact she is nothing but bad knew' I yelled.  
'I-I'm sorry i didnt think-'  
'No, no you didnt think. I think you knew what was going to happen, and you wanted it to happen' I interrupted.  
'No! No i didnt want that at all!' He yelled.  
'So why do it Barry? Why did you let her in?' I shout.  
'I didnt think Claire! I had just been told the girl i loved has been kissing her Ex boyfriend, and have seen you two together, you are both so happy with each other! I got jealous!' He shouted.  
I stared at him, waiting for him to calm down 'You should have had a word with me first'  
'I know i should of' He says.  
'Its to bad you didnt at the time' I say.  
'Claire dont leave me' He begged.  
I stared at him and sighed 'I have too Barry, you knew this would happen. This is what happened with me and Shane'

'Dont you dare compare me to him!' He yelled.  
'Barry face the facts i cant compare you two together! Because you are worse then him!' I shouted.  
'How? Explain' He says.  
'He only kissed a woman you had sex with one' I snapped  
'And i'm sorry for it! What more can i do to make this right?' He asked me. I picked up my bag of clothes and looked back at him.  
'You cant' I sobbed, he stared at me, his face looked completely broken. I let a few tears drop before walking out of the house and into my car. I threw the bag on the seat and started the engine, i then pulled out of my parking spot and zoomed down the street. That might just have been one of the hardest things i have had to do in my life.

**Such sad chapters have to be put on. But dont worry i'm going to try and get these chapters to have more drama then sadness. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	96. Fittings!

Chapter 93 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

So today Tyler, Josh, Shane and Michael are all going to get there outfits fitted right. I do not see why they cant just buy a tuxedo that fits right to be honest. Dont get me wrong i arnt surprised that we all have to go through this fuss, i mean Anna is planning the wedding after all. Since Eve isnt going to the wedding she's going to plan the hen party. You see even though Eve isnt going to the wedding anymore, which by the way means that she isnt maid of honor anymore, Eve is now just there to help. Anna is paying her, she has no choice in the matter. No one else will sort out the decorations for Anna's hen party, so Anna practically begged Eve. The answer Anna got was "Pay me a good amount and i'll do it", you should of seen Anna's face. So today Eve has to go down to the place where Anna's party is going to be and decorate it, whilst all the boys are getting their tuxedo's fitted. Me and mum are going with the boys to help them out and stuff, Anna doesn't know that we are going all she knows is that Eve will be at the party place, the boys will be at the fitting place and she will be at shops buying more decorations.  
'Alright we need to hurry up, we are going to be late' Anna says.  
'Calm down Anna we have 20 minutes to get there' Eve told her.  
'And at the rate were going, we will never get there' Anna said.  
'Just chill ok?' Eve says and walks into the living room.  
Anna let out a frustrated sigh 'That woman'  
'Is really nice, so be kind to her' I say and followed Eve into the living room.  
'-Hurry and get your shoes and coat on boys' Eve was saying. Josh and Tyler groaned as they both got up off the couch, Tyler slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat where as Josh grabbed his coat and then put his shoes on.  
'So you guys get fancy knew suits' I smiled.  
'How nice' Josh says sarcastically.  
'What so bad about it?' I asked.  
'We have to have a man measure us from head to toe, that is uncomfortable' Tyler answered.  
I smiled a little 'So your basically going to have a man feel you up?'  
'Dont...you...dare laugh' Tyler says, i tried not to smile but i failed and so i looked down.  
'Carrie' Tyler said, i couldn't control myself i burst out laughing. Josh and Tyler stood there staring at me, where as i was stood there laughing at them both.  
'I-I'm sorry...its just, imagine if he actually did feel you up? Like what would you do?' I laughed.  
'You know Carrie your supposed to be supporting us...this isnt helping' Josh says.  
'Sorry' I chuckled.  
'Thanks babe' Tyler said and ruffled my hair.  
'Oh how dare you...you know how much i hate that' I told Tyler.  
'Exactly why i did it' He smiled.  
'You are so-'  
'Sexy?' He interrupted.  
'Maybe, just a bit' I smiled.  
'A bit?' He asked leaving against the door frame.  
'Okay maybe a bit more than a bit' I admit.  
'Is that all?' He asked.  
I laughed 'Chill, i was joking'  
'I know you was silly' He says and ruffled my hair again, he then walked into the kitchen.  
'Tyler i will hurt you!' I yelled after him, i heard him laugh from the kitchen.  
'Awh you too are like a married couple' Eve smiled.  
'I dont think we are' I said.  
'You act like it, and maybe one day you two will get mar-'  
'I think its too early to be thinking about all that stuff now, dont you think?' I asked her.  
She grinned 'Never to early my dear, now will you help me get everyone ready? Us girls have to do everything'  
I laughed 'Of course i will'. With that we walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

When everyone was ready we had set of to the fitting place. Shane gave Anna they keys to his car so she could go out shopping, Eve and my mum went in Eve's car because they didnt want to go with Anna. So Eve was going to drop my mum of at the place the boys were going to get fitted, and then she will be going to the place the hen night is going to be held.  
Anna didnt hesitate when she got to Shane's car, she just simply jumped in and zoomed of down the street and round the corner.  
'Someones late' Eve says.  
'No i think she really want to get to the shops' I said. Eve laughed as she got in the car with mum.  
'See you soon!' Mum shouted before she closed the door,  
'Come on' Tyler said to me and walked to Michael's car. Me, Josh and Tyler got in the back and Shane got in the front with Michael. I saw Eve's car pull out and then set of down the street, and pretty soon Michael did the same thing.  
'So boys, getting our tuxedo's today are you exited?' Shane asked them.  
'Yer' Tyler ad Josh say not so enthusiastically.  
Shane and Michael laughed 'You sound so exited' Shane says sarcastically.  
'What wrong?' Michael asked.  
'Nothing' They both said, its weird how they think the man is going to feel them up, i mean could you imagine their faces if they did. I laughed at the thought, and everyone looked at me.  
'What?' Shane asked me.  
'Nothing' I say.  
'No tell us' Michael says.  
'Tyler and Josh think that the man is going to feel them up' I admitted.  
Michael and Shane laughed 'I doubt that'  
'Dad the man is so creepy, and he gets way to close to you' Tyler tells Michael.  
'Tyler, the man who works there doesn't feel young boys up' Michael tells him.  
'No dad he really does, remember the last time we went there? He was all up in our personal space and he wouldn't leave us alone' Josh reminded him.  
'And he asked us weird questions' Tyler added. All that time they were talking i could not stop laughing, i mean just picture and old creepy man touching Tyler and Josh and asking them if they wanted some candy? I felt tears form in my eyes from the amount of laughter.

I felt the car pull up and Michael stopped the car, he then took out the keys and turned to face us.  
'Look your probably over reacting, just please do not say anything in there' Michael says.  
'We are not over reacting' Tyler said.  
Michael sighed and looked at Shane who smiled 'Kids and there imaginative minds'  
'You was once a kid you know dad, i wouldn't be too offensive' Josh told him. Michael and Shane laughed and got out the car, Josh opened the door next to him and jumped out, with me and Tyler following after him. They all started walking to this average looking building, that had suits in the windows. One of the suits were black and one was grey, and the other one was blue. When Michael opened the door a bell rang signalling someone had entered.  
'Michael Glass! How nice to see you!' An old man said as he walked up to us.  
'Hey Bill, how are things?' Michael asked him.  
'They are good thank you' Bill smiled as he looked at Shane, Bill grinned at him 'Shane Collins, i havnt seen you in a very long time'  
'I know' Shane smiled.  
'So what are you here for today boys?' Bill asked them.  
'We need fitting, i have a wedding coming up my fiance...Anna? She said she called' Shane told him.  
'Let me have a look' He said and waddled over to a book that was on this glass desk. Inside the glass were ties that had different patters. Some had Disney characters on them and some had words, some were just different colours.  
'Yes i have your name down, you wanted..black tuxedo's?' He asked.  
'Yes' Shane replied.  
'Right okay' Bill says as he started writing down some numbers on a small piece of paper.  
'Come in this room here' Bill told us and opened these curtains, inside there was a table, some chairs around it and some mirrors.  
'Just wait here' Bill tells us and then walks back out, we all sat down on the chairs and waited for him. When Bill came through he was with another man, he looked a bit younger than Bill.  
'Alright so, Harry here will be measuring you and helping you all out. If you need me i'll be near the desk. With that Bill walked out and left us with Harry, Shane and Michael smiled at him.  
'So, who is first?' Harry asked, Michael and Shane glanced over at Josh and Tyler and they both shook their heads quickly.  
Michael laughed 'I'll go first'. He stood up and took off his coat, Harry grabbed the small box that was on the side and took out a measuring tape. He started to meausure his shoulders and started writing numbers down. He then moved down to his arms and down to his legs, each time he would write numbers down. Soon Harry was done.  
'Alright your done' Harry told Michael. Michael sat down and smiled at Josh and Tyler, they both glared at him and watched Shane getting measured. Harry measured Shane the same way he measured Michael, and he was pretty quick too.  
'Alright Shane your done' Harry told them.  
'Thanks' Shane says and sat down.

Just as Harry was about to ask Tyler and Josh who was next, Shane's phone rang. He clicked the green phone and answered it.  
'Hello?' Shane answered, there was a pause before Shane spoke again 'Where are you?...Oh okay...i'll be there in a bit'. When Shane out the phone down he looked straight at Michael.  
'Anna is outside, she said she needed a hand moving things in the car...something about there's no room so she needs a man's touch?'  
'Alright well, we'll go to her. Will you lot be okay here?' Michael asked us.  
'Yer, we'll be fine' I smiled, Tyler and Josh didnt say anything.  
'Okay well see you soon, bye' Michael says and walks out the room with Shane.  
'Busy men them two' Harry laughed  
'How do you know my dad?' I asked him.  
He frowned 'Your dad?  
'Shane Collins' I told him.  
'Oh, Shane Collins is you farther? So your...Carly?' He asked.  
'Carrie' I corrected him.  
'That's the one, you exited for the wedding you going to?' He asked me.  
'Oh i'm not going, but these lot are' I tell him.  
'Oh right' He says and looks at the boys.  
'So, who's going first?' He asked them, Tyler pushed Josh forward.  
'Josh go first' Tyler ordered. Josh glared at him as he took his coat off. Standing up Josh dropped his coat on the couch and moved towards Harry.  
'My you have grown boy' Harry's says as he starts to measure him, he then started writing the measurements down. Harry moved down to Josh's arms and measured him, Josh seemed okay at first it was just when he started to measure his legs.  
'You have very long legs' Harry states, Josh looked at Tyler with a scared look. Me and Tyler had to fight the urge from laughing.  
'Aright your done, go sit down' Harry tells him with a smile.  
'So Tyler, i guess your next-'

'I think we are in this changing room' That annoying voice says. Tiffany opened the curtains and scanned the room, her eyes fell on me and she smiled.  
'Oh, didnt know you would be here' Tiff smiled.  
'What the hell are you doing here?' I asked her.  
'Well, we need to get out dresses fitted' Tiffany answered.  
'Cant you just buy a dress?' I asked her. She shrugged and looked over at Tyler, she grinned and waved.  
'Hi Tyler' She smiled.  
'Hi' He says simply.  
'Who are you talking too?' Monica asked as she waked over.  
'Oh just Tyler' Tiffany smiled.  
'Oh so this is Tyler' Monica says.  
'Yep, and that's Josh.' Tiffany told her, Monica smiled and her eyes landed on me.  
'Carrie...Collins' Monica says.  
'Hello' I said.  
'Didnt think you'd be here' She said.  
'And why is that?' I asked her.  
'Well you know, because your not invited to the wedding and all.' Monica pointed out.  
'Not like its a bad thing, wouldn't really be missing out on anything.' I told her.  
She frowned 'Your dad is getting married and your not going to be there, how are you _not _missing out'  
'He's making a big mistake, anyone can see that, and anyway it doesn't really look like its going to be good' I said.  
'Whatever, Tiff do you want to stay in here?' Monica asked her. Tiffany nodded and sat down on the couch that was next to Tyler's. Monica left the room leaving, me, Josh, Tiff and Tyler.  
'Right well, i'm going to find dad and Shane, see if they need a hand. See you soon Ty, bye Carrie' Josh says, he then walked out the room we was in. That only left me, Tyler and Tiffany...could my life get any worse?

**Okay so this chapter is just boring and pointless, but it was needed. You'll see what i mean dont worry. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	97. With A Twist!

Chapter 94 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

So it was still me, Tiffany and Tyler in the fitting room. Tyler had had his measurements done by Harry by now and he had just gone out the room to get Tyler a black suit. It wont be the actual suit he will be wearing, he is just going to let him try on a black suit that has near enough the same measurements as Tyler. When Harry came back he told Tyler to get changed in the cloakroom, so it just left me and Tiffany in the room...alone. In a way i was glad because all Tiffany was doing was flirting with Tyler. Me and Tiffany didnt even talk to each, all we did was go on our phones, we didnt even look at each other. Soon Tyler came out the changing room, he had the black trousers and the white T-shirt on.  
'How is it?' Tyler asked me.  
'It looks great' I smiled, he walked over to the mirror to check what he looked like.  
'You look so totally cute!' Tiffany smiled.  
He frowned 'Cute?'.  
She stood up and walked over to him 'Cute is a good thing, dont worry'. She took hold of the tuxedo jacket and smiled at him.  
'Put this on' She smiled, he lifted his arms so she could put the jacket on him. Once it was on him they both looked at him in the mirror. She walked in front of him and out her hands on his shoulders.  
'You look great' She told him.  
'Thanks...'He says.  
'Just think Tyler you will look like this on the day' She pointed out.  
'I guess so' He said.  
'I cant wait, can you?' She asked.  
'I'm not really bothered' He tells her.  
She laughed, well did that flirtatious laugh she does 'Oh come on, it will be fun. Plus you'll look all smart and everything...not like you dont everyday but you know.'  
'Are you seriously exited for the wedding?' He asked her.  
'Well yer, i mean the whole town is probably going. I dont see why your not exited' She says and moved her hands closer to his neck, which made my blood boil.  
'I'm just not exited, and i really dot want to wear a tuxedo' He told her.  
'But you look good in it' She smiles...that stupid flirtatious smile.  
'Thanks but i really dont...' He says.  
She giggled 'You always put your self down...how about i go to the shop next door and get me and you a drink? Be back in a bit'. She removed her hands from his shoulders and strutted out the room, i stared at the floor and started counting to 10.

'Carrie help me put this tie on' Tyler said, i stood up and walked towards him.  
'Dont you know how to tie this tie?' I asked him.  
He laughed 'No, its a good job your here'  
'You could of waited for Tiffany' I told him.  
'I dont think Tiffany would know how to tie a tie' He laughs.  
'Why's that?' I questioned.  
'Come on Carrie, dont tell me you havnt noticed how dumb she is' He says.  
I laughed then 'Dont worry i have noticed'. I stepped back so he could see himself in the mirror.  
'You look great' I tell him.  
'Thank you' He smiled, i smiled back and went to sit back down again, but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back again.  
'Untie this tie' He smiled. I laughed and did as he said, i could feel his eyes watching me and it was making me nervous.  
I looked up at him and then back down at his tie...yep he was watching me. I sighed and looked up at him again, but this time i didnt look away.  
'Why cant you just come to the wedding?' He asked me.  
'I dont want to watch my dad make a big mistake' I told him, he sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.  
'Carrie its his decision' He pointed out.  
'Tyler come on, i think everyone can see that my dad is not happy with her, he's probably only doing to make my mum jealous' I told him.  
He chuckled 'And you defiantly know that?'  
I smiled 'I defiantly know that'. He smiled and leaned closer to me, i pulled his tie down so it brought his face down to mine. Its weird because every time i kiss him i get these fireworks, when i kissed him for the first time i didnt get it as much as i do now. Now i get this feeling where my whole body lights up...but then again its like he takes all my energy and it leaves me weak.

'Urgh put her down Tyler you dont know where she's been' I heard Tiffany say. I pull back from Tyler and glared at her. She had two blue fizzy drink bottles in her hands. I walked up to her and took the two bottles from her and smiled.  
'Thanks for the drinks' I say and walked back to Tyler and handed him a bottle.  
She gasped 'I have just payed for that'  
'And i have just started drinking it' I pointed out.  
Tyler laughed 'I'm going to take this suit off, see you in a bit'  
'Ok!' Tiffany smiled, Tyler smiles at her and then walked into the cloakroom. As soon as that curtains closed she lost her smile and she glared at me.  
'Problem?' I asked and took a sip of my drink.  
'Yes Carrie, your a really big problem' She snapped as she sat down.  
'Thanks, can say the same about you too' I say simply. Tyler walked out the changing room still wearing the suit, he looked at me and i frowned.  
'What's wrong?' I asked.  
'Shouldn't Shane see what the suits are going to look like?' He asked me.  
'Oh...erm i dont know' I say.  
'I'll wait for a bit then' Tyler's says.  
'Alright' I smiled.  
'How long is it until the wedding?' Tiffany asked Tyler.  
He shrugged 'A few days'.  
'Oh' She says and started typing on her phone. I frowned at her, why did Tiffany want to know so much about the wedding? In fact why was she here?  
'Tiffany, why are you here?' I asked her.  
She laughed and looked up at me 'Why? Am i not wanted?'  
'Well other then that, why are you here?' I questioned.  
'I'v come here with my mum, to get fitted. We need new dresses so we came here' She answered.  
'Oh right' I say.  
'Why?' She asked me.  
'I just thought it was weird that you was here that's all, didnt think you were the type to come and get dresses fitted' I replied.  
'Ok' She says and went back to her phone.  
'Okay i'm not waiting i'm getting dressed' Tyler announced and sat up from the seat.

Tyler was just about to walk into the cloakroom again, but Anna walked through the curtains.  
'Hey guys!' She smiled, her eyes fell on Tyler and her jaw dropped.  
'Oh my goodness! You look amazing!' She grinned.  
'Thank you' He says.  
'Come here' She ordered, Tyler walked towards her and she turned him to face the mirrors.  
'Picture this, its the wedding day and i'm wearing my white dress and your my totally adorable pageboy!' She squeals.  
'Sounds good' Tyler says.  
'Oh i cant wait' She laughs.  
'Chill Anna' Tyler laughed. Anna smiled and dropped her handbag on the table, she then looked up and frowned at me.  
'Carrie? What are you doing here?' She questioned.  
'Came here for Tyler' I answered.  
'Oh...well you cant be here' She tells me.  
I frowned 'Why cant i be here?'  
'Because Tyler is getting a fitting' She pointed out.  
'Yer i gathered' I say.  
'Carrie, the wedding is in a few days, the last thing we need is unwanted distractions' She snapped  
'Anna, in case you havnt realised Tyler has had his fitting, so just chill out' I told her.  
'Carrie, the man that measures people still needs to do some things before he is done, now will you just leave' She said. I knew she was lying, "The guy who measure's people" is Harry and Harry said he was done with everything.  
'No, Tyler wanted me here' I say.  
'Well he has Tiffany' Anna tells me. Tiffany grinned and stood up, she walked near Tyler and smiled at me...in that bitchy way.  
'Yer Carrie i'm here now, Tyler doesn't need you' Tiffany told me. I looked at Tyler he had one of those uncomfortable looks on his face.  
'Are you seriously kidding me?' I asked.  
'No Carrie this is serious, Tyler has Tiffany, now go' Anna orders. I grabbed my phone and walked out, i saw Michael walking towards the shop.  
'Alright Carrie, where are you going?' He asked.  
'Where my mum is, i'v been kicked out of here' I tell him.  
'What do you mean?' He questioned.  
'Anna came, told me to go out because Tyler needs his fitting and she doesn't want distractions. So i cant be involved in this...just like everything else' I said.  
'Carrie i would do something but i really need to pass on a message from Shane' Michael told me.  
'Oh sorry, i'm keeping you. Just go' I smiled.  
'You sure?' He asks.  
'Yer go, you need to' I say. He smiled and walked back into the shop.

I sighed and began to walk down the street, i pulled out my phone and called my mum. I was waiting for a while but she soon picked up the phone.  
**'Hey sweetie!' Mums cheery voice says.  
'Hi mum' I said.  
'What's up?' She asked.  
'Erm...well, can i come to you? Anna has kicked me out of the fitting shop thing' I told her.  
'What do you mean?' She questioned.  
I sighed 'Can i tell you when i get there?'  
'Course you can, i should of come to the fitting with you' Mum says.  
'I know, i thought you said you was' I said.  
'I know darling, i went with Eve instead. I'm at the party place' She told me.  
I laughed 'What party place?'  
'I thinks its called...Dancing Glasses? Something like that'  
'I know what your on about, i'll be there soon' I tell her, with that i hung up and began making my way towards the place my mum and Eve was.**

**When Carrie arrived...**

When i arrived at the "Party Place" mum told me about, i heard music coming from inside the building. I opened the entrance door and walked to my right, i then opened another door. I walked in to see my mum and Eve dancing like complete fools.  
'What the hell?' I asked. They both stopped and looked at me, Eve laughed and started the music right down.  
'Hey Carrie, you just court us doing our dance off' Eve grinned.  
'Hey sweetie, how was the fitting?' Mum asked.  
'Rubbish' I answered.  
'What did you mean by, Anna kicked you out?' Eve asked.  
I sighed 'Anna needed Shane and Michael's help. Then Josh went to help to help them, but i knew he just wanted to get away from Tiffany and Monica-'  
'Why were Tiffany and Monica there?' Mum questioned.  
I shrugged 'They wanted a knew dress fitted'  
'Oh right, couldn't they have bought one?' Eve asked.  
'That's what i was thinking, anyway, when Tyler put his tuxedo on Anna walked in. When she noticed me she told me to leave because she said how the wedding was in two days and how she doesn't need unwanted distractions' I explained  
'She is such a bitch' Mum says.  
'Tell me about it' I said.  
Eve sighed 'Well you can help us sort out the decorations then'  
'Is this for the hen night?' I asked.  
'Yes, and its tonight so we need to hurry' Eve told me. Alright i said as i took my coat of. Eve handed me some decorations to hang over the stage and some Blu-tac to hold them up. Whilst i was trying to get one of the decorations up, i moved and almost tripped over the black paint pot. Eve and mum laughed at me and i glared down at the paint.  
'Why is there a paint pot?' I asked them.  
'The full place is getting redecorated, they just finished off painting the stage today, but dont worry its only wet at the very back of the stage' Eve explained.

As Eve was talking i noticed a picture of Anna behind her, i smiled and Eve frowned at me.  
'What?' She asked.  
'Is that picture of Anna going to be put up?' I questioned.  
'Yep' Mum says popping the P. I grinned and picked up the paint brush that was dripping with black paint. Walking to the picture i heard mum and Eve questioning me, but i ignored them.  
'I think its about time people saw how ugly Anna was' I say and painted a mustache on the photo.  
Eve gasped and my mum burst out laughing 'Carrie, she is going to go mental' Eve gasped.  
'Wouldn't make a change' I pointed out.  
Eve grinned 'You just gave me the best idea ever'. She walked over to me and took the paint brush from my hand, she then walked over to the dangling love hearts they had put up, and painted the bottom half of the love hearts black.  
'The black parts represent Anna's dark hearts and the pink is Shane's healthy heart' Eve smiled.  
'No Eve Shane's heart is in the middle of the black and pink, we can be the pink side' Mum tells her.  
'Agreed, now i'm going to start painting these love hearts black. Claire you see that bag at the back? Its full of black decorations, i thought they would come in handy' Eve told her.  
Mum laughed 'Always need a bit of Eve'  
'Yes you do' Eve grinned.  
'Well i think we should set this hen night up right, i mean did Anna say anything about _not_ having black?' I asked Eve.  
'Nope, she just wanted it all pink' Eve answered.  
'She needs to learn that not everyone gets to have a playboy mansion' I joked.  
Mum laughed as she chucked some of Eve's decorations at me 'Hurry and put these up'. I walked back to the stage and started putting up Eve's decorations. Wait until Anna see's her pink hen night party...with a bit of a twist.

**Carrie, Claire and Eve actually make a pretty good team. The best bit about it is, none of them like Anna, so its them Vs Anna i guess. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	98. Hen night!

Chapter 95 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

So we had done decorating the place. It actually looked really good, pink and black really do go well together. Eve put the pain brush back in the black paint tub and placed it back where we find it, she then turned to us.  
'Right, you guys should go. If Anna knew you was here she'll blame everything on you and it will cause more arguments' Eve told us.  
'Good point, you coming to ours tonight still?' Mum asked her.  
'Yep' Eve says popping the P.  
'Alright see you soon!' We both said and walked out the party place. Me and mum started walking back to house, we wasn't that far away from it, it was like three blocks away.  
'Mum do you think dad will marry Anna?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I really dont know Carrie'  
'But why is he marrying her? Anyone can see that they are not in love...or even happy together' I pointed out.  
'Actually Carrie it think Anna is happy with your farther' She told me.  
'But you dont think that my dad is happy with her' I stated.  
'Carrie, you farther can be weird sometimes but once you know his whole story you will understand' She tells me.  
'What's his story?' I questioned.  
'I'd rather him tell you them me, he might not want you to know' Mum says.  
'Mum come on, i'm your daughter you _can_ trust me you know. Anyway i have a right i mean...he is my dad' I pointed out.  
'Well...alright i'll tell you _but,_ if you farther ever asks then you act like you havnt got a clue what he's talking about' She told me.  
'Pinkie Promise' she grinned, we hooked pinkies and she began telling me the story.  
'Before i first came to Morganville, Shane had a sister...called Alyssa.' She began.  
'My Auntie' I stated.  
'Your Aunite, and she was only young at the time. But anyway Monica used too like your farther and she tried it on with him' She tells me.  
'Monica and dad? _My_ dad?...Ew' I said.  
'Exactly, but Monica is queen bitch right? So you dad didnt like her, and so he rejected her...in fact he embarrassed her in front of people and she couldnt take it. She told him that he will pay' Mum told me.  
'So what happened then?' I questioned.

'Well, pretty soon a fire happened a Shane's house...and well Alyssa was in it' Mum told me.  
'Is that how she died?' I asked.  
Mum nodded 'Yes, Shane tried so hard to get to her but police where keeping him away from the house to stay back from the fire.'  
'Did Monica set the house a light?' I ask.  
She shrugged 'I dont know. Shane thinks she has because she was standing there with a lighter in her hand'  
'That bitch' I said.  
'I know. So anyway Shane and his mum and dad moved out of Morganville, but the thing is Carrie as soon as you leave Morganville you forget everything that's here. That's so no one out side of Morganville knows about the vampires. But Shane's mum started to remember, and when she tried to get Shane to remember she was kill' Mum explained.  
'Who killed her?' I asked.  
'The vampires...i think. But as soon as she died Frank Collins...Shane's dad turned to alcohol, he turned abusive to Shane. He wanted revenge on the vampires for killing Shane's mum and his daughter, and so he sent Shane back down to Morganville. That's when i came, Frank came back and Shane told him he didnt want revenge anymore, so Frank left' Mum tells me.  
'As simple as that? Frank wanted revenge but because dad didnt he left?' I questioned.  
'Well...not as simple as that but lets not get into that story' Mum says.  
'Alright, so that's why have no auntie and Grandma from dad's side?' I asked her.  
'Well yer, but you do have people that are basically like your Aunties and Uncles.  
'Really? Can i meet them?' I asked her.  
She laughed 'Soon, you will soon, dont worry'  
'Ok, but at least i know what really happened to my Auntie, you never told me before' I pointed out.  
'Thats because you were to little' She reminded me.  
'Yer, yer whatever. That's always the excuse' I laughed.

Me and Mum turned to corner to our street, i'v realised that when your distracted by something time flies by so fast.  
'So did Tyler let you leave when Anna kicked you out?' Mum asked me.  
'Well he didnt say anything, but i dont blame him. What can he say?' I said.  
'I think he should of said something' Mum told me.  
'I can see what you mean mum but i can see his side of the story too' I tell her.  
'Just be careful Carrie, i mean you dont want to date someone who doesn't care about you' Mum says.  
'Mum! Tyer does care about me, how can you say that?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I know sweetie that's not what i meant. I meant that i dont want you moving in to fast okay? Just get to know what Tyler is like first before you do anything'  
'What are you saying? Do you think he using me?' I questioned.  
'Of course not! Tyler thinks the world of you and you think the world of him, anyone can see that. I just dont want you making mistakes alright?' She said.  
'Alright' I sighed.  
She smiled at me 'How about we go set out all the sweets, get everything ready for when Eve comes?'  
I grinned 'Okay'. With that we both walked into to he kitchen and started prepping for tonight.

Eve's P.O.V

The place looked great! At first it was going to be all playboy mansion, but Carrie gave me an idea and now...its got a bit of Eve twist to it. I am actually proud of my work, i dont usually do well when it comes to art and craft, but this...this is something special. I could get famous from this! I sat down and looked around at everything, with a huge smile on my face. I had really done a good job, and thanks to Carrie and Claire, they helped me do it. Anna should be here any minute, she wanted to come early to see the place before he friends did, and also to invite them in. I then heard the sound of clicking...like high heals hitting the floor, and it was getting closer and closer. The door opened and Anna was revealed.  
'Hey! I'm here, how did everything go-' She stopped talking as soon as she noticed what i had done. Her jaw dropped and she gawped at the place, you could see how shocked you was.  
I smiled at her and stood up 'So what do you think?'  
Her eyes looked on me, and she snapped out of her transe 'Is this the wrong room?'  
'Nope, this is where your hen night is going to be held.' I told her.  
She looked and around and laughed, she then looked back at me with a smile. I just stood there looking at her with an emotionless face. When she realise that i was being serious her smile faded.  
'What the hell Eve?' She yelled.  
'What? I didnt do anything' I say.  
'DIDNT DO ANYTHING? THE PLACE IS HALF BLACK AND PINK! I ASKED FOR JUST PINK!' She screeches.  
'Actually, you said i want pink things. You never said i _couldn't_ add black' I say in a matter-of-factly-tone.  
'Its that why there a photo of me with a mustache?' She shouted.  
'Erm...that was an accident' I lied, no way in hell was i going to drop Carrie in this...or Claire for that matter.  
'You bitch! No way was that an accident! You did this on purpose didnt you?' She asked.  
'No i didnt Anna, why would i waste my time drawing mustaches on you? If i did i dont think i would have done all of this in time' I pointed out.  
She glared a me 'I know you did this to make me mad, but you know what? Its not going to work! This is _my_ hen night and there's nothing you can do about it!'  
'That's nice' I say. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the photo's of her behind me.  
'Do you like the photo's? You told me to get some for you and so i did' I tell her.  
'No i do not like the photo's, there like the most ugliest ones i have!' She yelled. Me, Claire and Carrie picked them ages ago for a laugh.  
'I think there nice' I lied.  
She turned to face me and waked right up to me, whilst pointing her finger in my face. I didnt flinch, instead i just stood there like i normally would do.  
'You. You do this on purpose, and dont try to deny it because i know for a fact you want to annoy me. But let me tell you this, you will pay for what you did. I will get you back, whether you like it or not' She says harshly.  
I yawned 'Looking forward to it, but erm... i have to be somewhere so if you wouldn't mind giving me my money' I held out my hand and she looked down at it and then back at me.  
'I'm not paying for this!' She said.  
I raised an eyebrow 'Excuse me?'  
'Im not paying for this' She repeated.  
'Dont be stupid , just give me the money now' I ordered.  
'No. Do you really think you deserve it after doing this to me? Funny how it backfires isnt it Eve?' She asked me sarcastically.  
I stepped forward so i got right in her face 'You want to know what else is funny? The act how if you want to see Shane you have to come to _my_ house. So i suggest that you pay up or you wont be welcome to my house until you do' I took a step back and put on a smile again, then i held my hand out waiting for the money she owes me.

Anna glared at me and got out her purse, she took the money and passed it to me.  
'Thank you' I smiled as i counted it, yep she gave me the right amount.  
'Your going to regret this' Anna warned.  
'I'm scared' I say. Right then i heard girl laughing and joking. The door opened and a bunch of girls stopped and looked at us from the door.  
'Hey Anna!' One of them said. Anna turned around and hugged them all.  
'Welcome girls!' She laughed, they all walked in and looked around.  
'Love what you've done with the place' They were saying.  
I grabbed my coat and out it on 'I was the one that designed it. Anyway see you later Anna, have a great night'. Anna glare at me and i smiled at her, i then walked out the building and into my car. Now time for my girly night in with Claire and Carrie.

**When Eve arrived at Claire's...**

Carrie's P.O.V

So Eve had come and we all got dressed in our P.J'S. We were sat in the living room laughing and joking.  
'-She thought i did it on purpose!' Eve says.  
Me and Mum laughed 'She always blames it on other people!' I say.  
'If its not you two its me!' Eve pointed out.  
'I know, she gets worse every day' Mum laughed.  
'But you got to admit it was worth it' I smiled.  
'It really was' Eve laughs.  
'Alright well, why dont i put that movie on?' Mum asked us.  
'Yes please!' Me and Eve say. Mum grabbed the movie and out the disk in the DVD player, we all got snuggled in on the couch and started to focus on the film. I found my self smiling, but that's all that i really have done since i came to that party place. This is how things should be, everyone happy and smiley. All night i have forgotten all about the bad things that happened today...and any other day. It was nice to just finally have a laugh and not let it get ruined by one person. I'm just lucky to have my mum and Eve around, because i know that if they wasn't here i would be to worried and angry about what Anna did and how i left Tyler with Tiffany. But i totally forgot about that and i'm feeling really happy, its like nothing can ruin this mood right not...not even Anna, and i'm not going to let that happen either. She might be able to ruin every single day for me...but not this night...not today.

When everyone went to bed...

Claire's P.O.V

So me, Carrie and Eve have been up all night, we watched this chick flick film and ate so many sweets. But in the end we called it a night...or morning, its like half 2 in the morning. Carrie went to bed about half an hour ago and Eve went upstairs to sleep in mine and Barry's room. I said i would sleep on the couch, i didnt want to sleep in that room it would bring images in my head that i would not appreciate. Its weird calling it mine and Barry's room now, that's because i know me and Barry arnt together anymore and Barry isnt welcome here any more either. Most of his stuff is still here but pretty soon that will be gone. I am still upset about Barry cheating, who wouldn't be? I loved Barry with all my heart and he went and broke that love i had for him. He pushed me back to square one again, and the worst thing was it reminded me of when Shane cheated on me. So i really need a girly night, it made me forget about everything that has been going on, and i actually was enjoying myself. I was having a laugh, i was smiling that's something i havnt done lately. But you know what? I think i do deserve to have a good time, i think i do deserve to spend time with my daughter and best friend.

I walked to the front door and locked it, walking into the living room i heard a knock at the door. I sighed as i turned the living room light off and made my way to the door. Someone knocked on it again.  
'Alright i'm coming!' I yell, this better not be Barry. I unlocked the door and opened it.  
'Hey' Shane smiled and waked past me into the house.  
'Shane? What do you think your doing?' I asked him. He headed into the kitchen and sat down.  
'I came for you' He smiled.  
I frowned 'Are you drunk?'  
'No' He grins.  
I rolled my eyes 'That means yes then'  
He laughed 'You know me to well'  
'Shane why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your stag night?' I questioned.  
'Nah all the boys are drunk now anyway. Plus i wanted to talk to you' He told me.  
'Talk to me about what?' I asked.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair 'Claire i'm sorry for everything'  
I blinked 'What?'  
'I'm sorry for everything i have done. Claire i have been so horrible to you and Carrie' He tells me.  
'I know you have' I said.  
'I havnt been acting like the farther i should be, and i havnt been there for you either. I mean after everything that's happened with Barry i should be comforting you and supporting you' He says.  
I smiled 'Dont worry about me Shane. The real thing you should be worrying about is Carrie, your going to have to make this up to both of us you know'  
'I know, and i am so sorry for the way i have treated you. I have noticed how i have been acting, and its time i stopped acting like this. Family comes first' He said.  
'That's right, and i'm sorry i said you was worse then Frank, i didnt mean that' I said.  
'You were right Claire, i was worse then him-'  
'No, no you wasn't and you never will be. said that because i was angry not because it was true. You _are_ a good dad Shane you just need to prove it' I told him.  
He smiled at me 'You know Claire, your the only person who can keep me positive?'  
'Oh dont be silly'  
'No Claire really, your the reason i keep going, your the only one who can keep things positive' He tells me.  
'Thank you' I smiled, i got up and took out a glass of wine and poured us both a drink. We both sat down at the kitchen table drinking and talking, and most of all laughing. Its been a while since me and Shane had a laugh together, its weird now its happening. But i'm glad that he's apologised hopefully he will actually listen to us now. Lets just hope he goes by his words.

**So many points of views in this chapter. Anyway is there anything you guys want to happen? Like is there something you really want to see? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	99. Forgive And Forget!

Chapter 96 Morganville Vampires!

Carries' P.O.V

I woke up the next morning in a happy mood, i jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Once i had finished out of there i skipped down the stairs and into the living room. No one was in there, i frowned, that was weird mum most of the time is down stairs n the living room. I turn around and made my way into the kitchen.  
'Morning Mu-' I stopped talking. In fact i stopped walking and just stood there staring at the man in front of me.  
'Morning Carrie' Shane smiled.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked him.  
'Erm...i came round last night' He answered.  
'So why did you come round?' I questioned.  
'I had to...talk to your mum about something important' He replied.  
'Right, well then why are you still here? Should you be at home with Anna Slutson?' I asked sarcastically as i began making myself a drink.  
'You still dont like her?' He asked me.  
'I never have and i never will' I say.  
'Tell me, what is it you dont like about her?' He questioned.  
'Erm...her personality, her looks, her fashion sense, the way she walks, the way she talks, her voice annoys me-'  
'I meant things you cant stand about her' He interrupted.  
'Her face' I answered.  
'Carrie you know what i mean, what has she done so wrong to you?' He asked.  
'Are you serious? How can you not know what she hasn't done?' I question.  
He shrugged 'Because maybe she hasn't done things bad at all, maybe your just blaming her'  
'Well okay, so then tell me why i wasn't invited to the hen night? Tell me why i'm not invited to the wedding. Also why your at it tell me why she kicked me out of the fitting yesterday, and you can also tell me why she has made me out to be a liar. Shall i go on? Because i still dont think your listening to me' I tell him.

'You are invited to the wedding, and she hasn't made you out to be a liar. Plus i didnt know she kicked you out the fitting yesterday' He replied.  
'Okay for like...the 500th time i am not invited to the wedding. And if she hasn't made me out to be a lair then does that mean you actually do believe everything i have told you?' I ask.  
'How have you been made out to be a lair?' He asked me.  
'Because when i told you about the postman, and the man at the Engagement you didnt believe me. You would of before but now...now she has you under her slutty spell' I told him.  
He laughed 'You do say the most craziest things Carrie'  
'Like this is a good time to laugh.' I snapped.  
He frowned 'What do you mean she kicked you out of the fitting?'  
'Well when she came back and noticed i was there, she told me to get out. She said she didnt want unwanted distractions or something' I said.  
'How come you never told me?' He questioned.  
'Because you wasn't there at the time, because it would cause more arguments and because you wouldn't believe me anyway' I answer.  
He sighs 'I do believe you Carrie, its just i'v been going through a crazy time lately'  
'Yer well that's what you get when you plan a wedding with Anna' I mutter.  
'Alright let me ask you a question and dont get all angry okay? Its just a question' He told me.  
'Go on then' I say.  
'Are you jealous of Anna?' He asked.  
I stared at him for a moment before i burst out laughing, i was there for about a minute laughing my head off. I wiped away tears from my eyes from laughing to much.  
'Me? Jealous of Anna? What is there to be jealous of?' I asked him.  
'Because she spends more time with me?' He suggested.  
'I dont really care to be honest. I mean it upsets me that you would rather spend time with her but no...i'm defiantly not jealous' I say.  
'I never said i would rather spend more time with Anna' He pointed out.  
'You didnt have to, i could tell did ' I said.  
'Is that really what you think?' He asked.  
I frowned 'Well obviously'  
'What else do you think?'  
'A lot of things' I say.  
'No seriously Carrie, what do you actually think of me?' He asked me.  
I stared at him, debating on whether i should tell the truth. He has hurt me so many times now and i think he deserves to know what i really do think of him.  
'I think that you'd rather have me out of your life and that you dont want me here. I think that you think i was the reason for all of the arguing and i get the feeling you wish i never came here. I think you cant keep your word and you put friends before family, i dont think you see what really matters and whats really important. My recent thoughts where how much of a idiot you have been and how bad you've been treating me and my mum, in fact one point i didnt even want to be here in Morganville anymore, i didnt want to ever see you agai-'

'Alright Carrie that's enough' Mum interrupted.  
Shane looked at her 'How long have you been there?'  
'A while.' She told him.  
'Why is he here mum?' I asked her. She sat down on the table next to Shane.  
'He came here last night to apologise, he noticed how bad he's been acting and how much of a dick he's been' Mum answered. Shane frowned and looked at her but then look back at me.  
'Right, well nice to know you both get along' I said and went to walk out, but mum grabbed my arm as soon as i walked past her.  
'Sit down Carrie we want to speak to you' Mum said.  
'I'd rather not thanks' I say  
'Carrie, sit down' She ordered. I sighed and sat down opposite them, mum looked at Shane and he frowned at her.  
'What did you want to say to Carrie?' Mum asked Shane.  
Shane sighed and looked at me 'Carrie i'm sorry about the way i'v been acting, it was wrong of me and i noticed how bad i was behaving'  
'Yer well, i'v heard it all before' I say.  
'Thing is i didnt notice what i was doing then, i do now and i understand why you hate me so much' He tells me.  
'So is that it?' I asked him.  
'No, that isnt it. I will make it up too you...in fact i'll take you out today. I'll take you both to Common grounds for a breakfast' He told me and mum.  
'What about Anna? Wouldn't she want you home?' I questioned.  
'I dont care what Anna thinks or wants. What matters is you two forgiving me, so are we going to have this breakfast or not?' He asked me.  
I smiled a bit 'Sure'.

'Awh is everyone friends now?' Eve asked us all.  
'I think so' Mum smiled.  
'Good. So what's this thing about common grounds?' She asked us.  
'I'm taking them both to a breakfast, do you want to come?' Shane asked Eve.  
'Erm, i cant i got to get home for something but thanks anyway' Eve said.  
'Alright when are you going?' Mum asked her.  
'In about half an hour' Eve answered.  
'Right well gives Carrie time to get ready' Mum says and looked at me.  
I laughed 'I guess i'll go and get ready then'. With that i walked out the kitchen and upstairs into my room to get dressed.

**When everyone was ready...**

Believe it or not i was ready and waiting. Mum was upstairs getting changed and Shane and Eve were talking in the kitchen, i sighed as i unlocked my phone. I had missed calls of Tyler and 2 messages of him. The first one said: **Where are you?xx** and the second one said: **Are you alright? xx  
**I sighed as i read them, i didnt know what to do. I wasn't mad for him for staying there with Tiffany and Anna, but maybe mum was right. Maybe he could have said something in order for me to stay. But i so badly wanted to speak to him, so i decided to ring him, i placed the phone to my ear and waited. He picked up on the second ring.  
**'Hello?' He answered.  
'Hey' I say.  
'Carrie where did you go yesterday?' He asked. I bite my lip, i dont think people should know that me and my mum was with Eve designing the hen night yesterday.  
'I needed to get some fresh air' I lied.  
'Are you okay?' He asked.  
'I'm fine dont worry'  
'How can i not worry? You walked out on your own' He said.  
'I know, i'm sorry. How did last night go anyway?' I asked him.  
'It was alright actually' He answers.  
'Good, did you have a good time?' I questioned.  
'Yer, it has funny watching Shane and his friends get drunk' Tyler laughed. Last night Tyler and Josh went with Michael, Shane and his friends to party, you know a stag do.  
I laughed 'I'm glad you had a great time'  
'Thanks, how did your night go?' He asked me.  
'It was really funny, i had such a good time.' I told him.  
'Good' He said.  
'That's what i rung you for actually' I tell him.  
'What do you mean?' He asked.  
'Well my dad came round here last night, and we've made up. Me and my mum have forgiven him now' I told him.  
'That's great, is that why he went yesterday? No one could find him' Tyler says.  
'Probably' I say, i then heard a noise in the background of Tyler.  
'Where are you? I just heard a weird noise' I told him.  
'I'm at home' He answered.  
'Oh right, i just heard the weirdest noise. Are you home alone?' I questioned.  
'No, Anna has like...two of her friends down stairs. Dad is just waiting for my mum, i think he's taking her out. Josh is in bed and i'm in my bed room.' He tells me.  
'Oh right, i take it Anna had her friends down then' I say.  
'Oh yer she did, i mean he we could hear them laughing all night' He said, i laughed.**  
'Carrie! Hurry up' Mum told me.  
**'Oh sorry Tyler i have to go, my mum wants me' I say.  
'Alright Carie see you soon' He said.  
'Bye' I smiled, i then hung up.**

I stood up and walked out the living room.  
'You ready?' Shane asked me.  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'Come on then i need to go' Eve says. We all walked out the house, mum was last out so she could lock the door. We all got into Shane's car, mum and Shane was in the front and me and Eve went in the back, Shane started the car up and drove his way out of the parking spot, he then set of back to the Glass house to drop Eve off.  
'So Eve why cant you come with us? Gonna do some shopping?' Mum asked her.  
'No, Michael was planning on taking me out. You know like a break? We havn't been out in ages soo...' Eve trailed off.  
'That sounds nice' I said.  
She grinned 'I know right, he can be so romantic sometimes'  
Shane laughed 'Women see things in such different prespectives'  
'Whats the supposed to mean?' Eve questioned.  
'Nothing, nothing' Shane smiled.  
'Yer, keep it that way Collins' Eve jokes.  
'Bite me Gothica' Shane ginned.  
'I'd rather Michael, he has bigger balls then me' Eve says. Me and mum laughed, and Eve just smiled. Ater that no one really talked, it wasn't awkward but it was still silent. If that radio wasn't on i guess it would be very awkward. Thank you radio...  
'Aright Goth Princess, we are home!' Shane annouced.  
'Bite me Collins' Eve said.  
'Shouldnt that be a thank you Collins?' Shane frowned.  
She smiled at him 'Thank you Collins.  
Shane laughed 'Go on, Michael is probably waiting'.  
'Alright bye Claire, bye Carrie!' Eve says as she gets out the car, she shuts the door and walks down the the house.

Just as she reached the gate the front door opened and Tyler appeared, i smiled to myself and watched him. He opened the door further and someone walked out...well not someone. Tiffany Morrell walked out the house. My smile faded and i sat up a bit. I watched as Tiffany strutted out of the house and smiled at Eve, she then looked directly at me and smirked.  
'Bye Tyler, thanks for everything. We should do it again sometime!' She grinned and kissed him on his cheek. Eve had started to slowly walk towards the house now, its was like she was too confused to what was going on. Tiffany then walked away from Tyler, well she strutted away from him. She waved at Eve and smiled at her when she past and turned back around to wave bye at Tyler again. Tyler just gave her a small wave and Tiffany giggled. Once she shut the gate she looked at me and gave me a verry, verry sarcastiic, fake smile. I didnt do anything, i just look at her. She shrugged and carried on walking down the street.

Looking back at Tyler i realised he hadn't of noticed us. Eve walked up to him and said something to him, i saw Tyler frown at her and then look around. His eyes fell on the car, he then looked at mum and then finally me. His eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other, after about a minute i looked down and didnt dare look back.  
'Drive' I ordered.  
'Your sure?' Shane asked.  
'Just drive' I told him. Shane started the car back up and began to drive down the street.  
'You okay?' Mum asked me.  
'Yer i'm fine' I lied. Of course i wasnt fine, i have just seen my boyfriend with Tiffany Morrel. He has clearly lied to me and not told me she was there. He said it was Anna and two of her friends, him, Michael and Josh. He didnt say anything about Tiffany Morrell being there. Why ddnt he tell me? There must of been a reason why he didnt tell me. Maybe somethings going on? I mean Barry has recently cheated on my mum with Monica, who says Monica's daughter isnt the same?  
'So Carrie what do you want for your breakfast?' Shane asked me.  
I sighed 'You know what? I'm not really in the mood to go for breakfast, can you drop me of at home?'  
'Oh come on Carrie, i want you there' Mum told me.  
'I just dont want to go' I say.  
'Alright, i'll drop you of at home' Shane said. Pretty soon Shane was outside of my house again, i jumped out and shut the door. Mum then got out and waved bye to Shane. Shane then drove of down the street.  
'What are you doing?' I asked mum.  
She smiled at me 'Staying with you, we can have breakfast another time'.  
I smiled at her 'Thanks mum'  
She kissed my forehead and walked to the front door, she unlocked it and we both walked in. I took my coat of and shoes, then went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Right then my phone went off, i sighed and i looked at the screen. It was Tyler, he was trying to ring me. I declined the call and put my phone on silent. Mum came and sat down next to me.  
'Are you okay?' She asked me.  
'Yer i'm fine' I lie.  
She looked at me for a moment before speaking 'No you not, i can tell when your upset'  
'Really? How?' I asked.  
'Your my daughter, i can tell when your upset' She tells me.  
'I didnt know that' I say.  
'When you have kids, you'll understand' She tells me.  
'_When_ i have kids?' I quoted.  
'You will one day' She said. Right then we began to have a conversation about kids, it wasnt awkward because we was only talking about the best things kids do, and the funny things they do. We was talking for about half an hour when someone knocked on the door, mum got up and went to answer it. I heard the door being open and mum started laughing. I got up to see who it was.  
'if you cant come to breakfast then breakfast is going to you' Shane smiled.  
I laughed 'You didnt have to do this.  
'Oh but i did, now go get some plates or something' He smiled. I laughed again and walked into the kitchen. I might be angry at Tyler right now but at least i have my dad here, i mean whenever i was upset it was rather because of my dad or my dad wasnt there. But this time its different, because i actually do have my dad

**A long chapter for you all. I bet you didnt suspect Tiffany to be at the Glass house did you? What do you think is going to happen next? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	100. Breakfast!

Chapter 97 Morganville Vampires!

Eve's P.O.V

Shane drove off down the street as soon as i was with Tyler. I guess Carrie told him too, but to be honest i dont blame her. I would be mad if the towns slut was at my house and Michael let her out. I would want some answers and that's what i'm going to get.  
'What the hell Tyler!' I said.  
'That wasn't as bad as it was' Tyler told me.  
'Then what was it? Because that looked pretty bad' I tell him.  
'Mum it wasn't how it looked' He says.  
'Well then tell me what is was. Come on inside, now' I ordered. I walked into the house and took off my coat and shoes. I then walked into the kitchen with Tyler, i saw Michael was in there.  
'So tell me what that was all about' I ordered.  
'She stayed the night, she came to Anna's hen night' He told me.  
'Where did she sleep?' I asked him.  
He looked down 'In Carrie's bedroom'  
'Oh great, Tyler she is going to go mad' I tell him.  
'You dont think i know that? I would have been round thee by now' He says.  
'But your not there now are you? So tel me, did anything happen between you two?' I questioned.  
'You really think i'd do that to Carrie?' He asked.  
'Teenagers do silly things' I shrugged.  
'Seriously? Mum i wouldn't do that... defiantly not to her anyway' He said.  
I frowned 'What do you mean "Defiantly not her anyway"? So your saying she different now?'  
'Well...yer actually' He said.  
'What do you mean in different? Because she's Shane's daughter? Because she's going through a hard time lately?' I suggested.  
'Mum she could be anyone's daughter it wouldn't make a difference.' He told me.  
I sat down with a frown on my face 'Tyler i really dont know what your saying, your not making any sense'  
'I didnt mean anything' He told me.  
'So why did you say she was different?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'She just is'.

I frowned again and looked at Michael who was smiling a bit while he looked down at the floor. I however was so confused, what the hell did he mean by..."She is different", what does that even mean?  
He sighed 'Can i go now? Because i need to like...tell her what went on'  
'Erm...yer go, just be careful' I told him.  
'I will' He says as he gets up, he walked into the living room and walked back out with his coat. He slipped on his shoes as he put his coat on and then opened the door and waked out.  
'What just happened?' I asked Michael.  
He laughed 'Your totally lost arnt you?'  
I nodded 'Yer i am, he wasn't making any sense'  
He smiled a bit 'He was making perfect sense Eve'  
'What? No he wasn't' I said.  
'He was' Michael told me.  
I sat up 'Then what did he mean?'  
'Think about it, he said she was different. What could that possible mean?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'I dont know, why? Is this some sort of boy thing?'  
'Just a bit. I guess that's why you dont understand that much' He says.  
'Michael, tell me what he was trying to say' I said.  
Michael smiled 'Well from the looks of things he really likes her'  
I stared at him 'How do you know that'  
'Because he just said she was different. Eve when he said that he meant different from...everybody else' Michael tells me.  
'Oh..right, i see' I said, i stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed against him. Michael put his hands around my waist and hugged me.

I sighed 'When did they grow up so fast?'  
'I really dont know' He says.  
'It was only yesterday Tyler wanted...toy cars. Now he wants..-'  
'The girl he really likes?' Michael suggested.  
'Exactly, he'll be getting married soon' I said.  
Michael laughed 'Why dont we focus on Anna and Shane's wedding first? Then we can worry about Tyler'  
I smiled 'Sounds good'. I then kissed him, and to be honest i was enjoying my time with him until it was rudely interrupted.  
'Seriously? Get a room, that is disgusting' I heard Josh say. I pulled away from Michael and turned to face him.  
'What do you want now child?' I joked.  
'I want you to stop being all disgusting, i do not want to see that' He says.  
Michael laughed 'How are we being disgusting'  
'Because your old, and you my dad and she's my mum. I find it disturbing'  
'So should i feel disturbed when i see you with Hailey?' Michael asked him.  
He stopped and looked at Michael 'When have you even seen me with Hailey?'  
'Many times' Michael answered.  
'Oh...i never saw you' Josh said.  
'You was too busy kissing her' Michael pointed out.  
'Oh right explains a lot' Josh shrugged and looked in the fridge.  
'So Hailey is your girlfriend then?' I asked.  
He nodded 'I'v been dating her for ages, i thought you knew that'  
'Nope, you boys never tell me anything these days' I sigh.  
He smiled 'We have reasons why we dont tell you mum'  
I frowned 'What are those reasons?'  
'Well for one you'll freak out, another reason you'll worry too much and also you'll give me and Tyler some kind of sex talk that we dont want or need' Josh answered.  
'I wouldn't do that! In fact i dont do that, do i Michael?' I asked him.  
'Well...you do just a bit' He says.  
'A bit? More like alot' Josh laughed. I glared at him and he stopped laughing. Right then Anna walked in looking all panicked.  
'Does anyone know where Shane is?' She asked.  
I smiled 'I do'  
'Where is he?' She asked.  
'He's at Claires' I told her.  
She frowned 'Claires? How long has he been there?'  
'Ages, in fact he slept over there last night' I tell her.  
'What?' She says.  
'He came over last night and ended up staying the night, he then dropped me of here and took Claire and Carrie out for breakfast' I explained to her.  
'So he came here this morning and...didnt even come in to tell me...or see me?' Anna asked.  
'Yep, guess he's too busy with Claire' I said. She glared at me and i smiled at her, i then walked into the living room and layed down.

Carries' P.O.V

Me, Shane and mum had finished eating our breakfast. I was now sat down in the living room and Shane and mum were clearing things up in the kitchen. My phone had been going off for a while now, and of course it was Tyler. But i wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so i just kept ignoring him.  
'How you doing?' Shane asked me, he was leaning against the door frame.  
'Good, i'm fine' I lied.  
He moved and sat next to me on the couch 'Carrie, i know your upset'  
'I'm fine' I say, but we both know it wasn't true.  
He sighed 'You dont think i understand do you? Trust me i do'  
'Well that's nice to know, but seriously there's nothing to understand' I told him.  
'So your not mad at Tyler at all then?' He asked.  
'No' I lie.  
'So then tell me why your ignoring his calls' He says. I looked down at my phone, and noticed that Tyler was ringing once again, i declined it and look back at Shane.  
I sighed 'Your right, i am angry with him.'  
'You think he cheated dont you?' Shane asked me.  
I shrugged 'So what if he did, i mean this family has been cheated on so many times you get used to it'  
Shane watched me for a moment before speaking 'No Carrie, your mother has been cheated on twice. You havnt, you cant be used to it.'  
I frowned 'Mum has been cheated on twice? I thought only Barry has cheated on her'  
'Your wrong, someone else cheated on her too' He says.  
'Who?' I asked.  
'Carrie i'm not here to talk about your mum, i'm here to talk about you. So tell me what are you going to say to Tyler?'  
I shrugged 'Dont know, i dont really want to speak about it'  
'Well your gonna have to sometime' He pointed out.  
'Just not now' I snapped. Shane stared at me, and i looked down at my phone. Tyler hasn't made anymore calls anymore, which was surprising. Right then i heard a knock at the door, i looked at Shane and he smiled.  
'I'll get it'  
'What if its Tyler?' I asked him.  
'I'll tell him to go' He told me and walked to the front door.

I heard the door being opened and Shane's voice.  
'What do you want?' Shane asked.  
'I need to speak to her' Tyler told him.  
'Well she doesn't want to speak to you, so go home' Shane ordered.  
'No! Shane please, she needs to know what happened!' Tyler says.  
'Then call her, or talk to her when she wants to face you. But right now is not the time' Shane told him.  
'Please Shane' Tyler begged.  
'Bye Tyler' Shane says, with that i heard the door shut. Shane walked into the living room and sat down next to me again.  
'How was he?' I asked him.  
Shane shrugged 'He wanted to speak to you'  
'Oh right' I say. Then i heard the knocking again, i looked at Shane.  
'I'll tell him to go' Shane says and goes to get up.  
'No! He wont go until he see's me, i might as well speak to him now' I sighed.  
'Are you sure? I can tell him to go if you want' He told me.  
'No its okay. Can you stay down here though? I'll probably talk to him upstairs' I tell Shane.  
'Of course i will, now go because it sounds like he's going to break the door down' Shane says. I laughed and got up, i walked to the door and opened it.  
'Carrie, listen what you saw back there...was not even close to what you think it looked like' He tells me.  
I sighed 'I dont want to talk about it here, come in'. He followed me inside and shut the door behind him.  
'Mum i'm going to talk to Tyler upstairs' I told her.  
'Aright' She says and walks into the living room.  
'Follow me' I ordered Tyler and waked up the stairs and into my room. Tyler closed the door behind him and looked at me.

'Carrie, everything you just saw was not what you think it is' He tells me.  
'So then why was she there?' I asked him.  
'She stayed over last night because she went to Anna hen night. I didnt know that she stayed over until this morning' He answered.  
'Where did she sleep?' I asked him.  
'In...your bedroom' He told me.  
'In my bedroom! Are you kidding me!' I yelled.  
'I didnt know she was there though! If i did i would have said something' He says.  
'Well you wasn't saying anything when she was being all giggly with you this morning' I snapped.  
He sighed 'I dont even pay attention to her Carrie, i dont even listen to what she is saying. I dont care about her. Pulls i was trying to get her off!'  
'So then why dont you tell her that and why dont you try harder to get her off you!' I yelled.  
'She doesn't listen! This is Tiffany Morrell where talking about here Carrie' He reminded me.  
'No shit!' I snapped.  
He sighed 'Carrie i dont want to argue, i just want you to know that she only slept over and nothing else'  
'Did she try anything on you?' I asked him.  
'No, and even if she tried to i would push her away' He says. We stared at each other for a bit until looked away from him.  
'You still angry?' He asks.  
I shrugged 'Just a bit'  
'What can i do to make you not angry?' He asked me and walked closer to me.  
'I dont know yet' I replied.  
'Well that's not really helping is it?' He asked me, he was stood in front of me now.  
'Not many things help me and i dont complain' I said. He smiled a bit and put his hands on my waist, i however just stared at him with no expression at all on my face.  
'So tell me what your still angry about' Tyler demands.  
'The fact how she was flirting with you and you just stood there' I answered.  
He leaned down to my to my ear 'I was trying to get her off Carrie'  
'Didnt really work though did it?' I asked him.  
'Not all things work' He whispered in my ear.  
'Dont try changing the subject Tyler, really i'm not in the mood, and your little "tricks" what you dont wont work this-' I stopped talking, Tyler had started kissing my neck.  
'You were saying?' He asked.  
'That isnt funny' I said.  
'Never said it was' He smiled. Yes i said smiled, i could feel his smile as he kissed me.  
'It isnt working' I lied. Yes it really was working and he probably knew it too.  
'Course its not' He says.

He continued for a bit and i stood there trying my hardest not to let to let him know that his little tick worked on me. In the end he pulled back and stared at me for a moment.  
'I know what to do' He says, he then kissed me. I know i was mad at him before but that was because i didnt know the whole story. But he is forgiven now and i think he knows it, this is sort of like our way of saying sorry. Its probably confusing but to me it really isnt.

Claire's P.O.V

Carrie had gone upstairs to talk to Tyler and so that left me and Shane sat downstairs in the living room. It wasn't awkward actually, but i guess that's because were okay now. Which i'm glad about, i mean around him i forget about Barry and everything bad. That's one of the good things about him, he makes you feel safe, he makes you forget about everything negative and make you think positive.

Shane started a conversation about his job, he was telling me about this boy who's in there and how he takes things too seriously and how he worries alot. At one point he had me in stitches from laughing, i swear the things this mans says is unbelievable Soon Shane's phone rang, Shane looked at it and declined it. I saw the caller ID was Anna.  
'You should have picked it up' I told him.  
'Didnt want to' He says.  
'That's not a nice thing to do' I point out.  
He smiled 'I dont care'. Shane's phone went of again, but this time he had a message. Shane picked up his phone and viewed the message that had been sent to his phone.  
'Is is Anna?' I asked.  
'Yep, she says she's outside' He told me.  
'What?' I said. Shane's phone went off again, but he just declined it.  
'Shane, she's going to go mad' I tell him. He just shrugged, right then someone knocked on the door.  
I sighed 'What shall i say?'  
'I dont know tell her to go away' Shane suggested.  
'Fine' I said and walked to the front door. I opened it and stared at Anna.  
'What do you want?' I asked her.  
'Is Shane here?' She asked.  
'Yer' I answered.  
'Can i speak to him?' She asked.  
'No, he doesn't want to speak to you' I told her.  
'What do you mean?' She asked.  
'Exactly what i said, now good bye' I say and shut the door. I walked into the living room and sat down.  
'I told her too go' I say to Shane. The door knocked again and i sighed in frustration.  
'She isnt going to go is she?' Shane asked me.  
'Nope' I say.  
'I should sort this out shouldn't i?' He asked me.  
'Yep' I say popping the P. He sighed and got up, i however walked to the front window and watched them from there.

'What?' Shane asked Anna.  
'Shaney! I was so worried, i didnt know where you was or anything!' She says.  
'Well i'm here' He told her.  
'I know Shaney, i just wanted to see what you was doing and if you was okay' She tells him, i rolled my eyes.  
'I'm fine Anna i'm just sorting things out here' He said.  
'What do you mean sorting things out here?' She asked him.  
'I'v been cruel to Carrie and Claire, so i'm making it up to them.' He answered.  
'Alright, well are you coming home?' She asked him.  
'No, Anna i have to sort things out here' He says sounding a bit annoyed.  
She sighed 'Okay well dont be mad, i get worried you know'  
'I know you do' He says.  
'I just wanted to see you because, this will probably be the last time i see you until tomorrow' She pointed out.  
He smiled 'I know Anna i'm sorry'. His wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Right then in that moment i felt my blood boil and my anger rise, seeing Shane kiss Anna like that made me feel so...angry. He used to kiss me like that and now he's kissing her? I at least thought he would kiss her differently. _What the hell Claire? Stop getting jealous over Shane, he cheated on you remember? _Shane pulled back from Anna and said good bye to her and everything, i was too much in thought to listen to what they were saying. Soon Anna walked down the path and away from my house, Shane watched her go and then looked at the window. He frowned at me and i walked away from the window.

When Shane came in he sat right next to me again and stared at me.  
I looked at him 'What?'  
'Why were you watching me and Anna from the window?' He questioned.  
'I heard her voice whining, i wanted to see what was going on' I replied.  
'Oh right' He says and looks at the TV. I sighed a bit and watched TV like he did, but i wasnt focused on what was going on. Instead i was more focused on the fact that i got jealous over Shane, i havnt really ever got jealous over him so why is it happening now? Seriously Claire pull yourself together, the wedding is tomorrow and your getting jealous? Lets just hope i dont feel like that again.

**Carrie and Tyler moments! And a bit of Claire and Shane. So what do you guys think will happen at the wedding? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	101. The Wedding!

Chapter 98 Morganville Vampires!

Anna's P.O.V

Today is the day of mine and Shaney's wedding You have no idea how long i have been waiting for it to come! To be honest i didnt think i would get this far because of Carrie and Claire's interference but i have actually made it to the day. You might think that today is just the wedding...well its not. Today is the day i win, its the day i will have full control over Shane. You see once i'v married him it shows that i have won the battle, i have won the fight, i have won Carrie and Claire. Dont get me wrong i do like Shane...i mean i love him. I have had the biggest crush on him since High School. I never thought i would get him...ever, he always had a girl with him and so i never got the chance to talk to him or anything.

When everyone had left school i never saw him as much. But then i went to this party with my friends and he was there, we got talking and well...everything was kind of a blur. Lets just say we did a bit more then kissing. After that night i didnt get in touch with him for a while, and i was heart broken. Since he was to busy with other girls i decided to up my game a little, i so badly wanted him to notice me and pretty soon i achieved that. Just when i was about to get him...Claire Danvers came. She ruined all my chances with him and it shattered my heart.

But now i have got him again, and i'm not going to let him go. I fell in love with him back in High School and so he needs to fall in love with me. I dont want anyone interfering with us or distracting us, and that's why Carrie and Claire need to go. Yesterday he was at Claire's and he spent way to much time there, he said he was _sorting things out with them_. I think they were doing a bit more then that, but not to worry because its me who he is marring today not Claire. I'v won and she's lost...and that goes to Carrie as well.

'Come on Anna we need to do your make-up' Sarah said. Last night i went and slept at Monica's house with all my girls. I didnt want Shane to see me in my wedding dress before the wedding, because that's bad luck and i have enough of that already.  
I smiled 'Alright i'm coming'. I walked into the living room and sat down on a kitchen chair that one of the girls had brought through.  
'We are going to make you look like a super star' Monica squealed.  
'Anna is the main singer, we are just the back ups' Tiffany joked.  
I laughed 'Lets hope the song goes right'.  
'Okay well dont move or the makeup will go all wrong' Sarah says. She stared putting make-up on me. She started of with the foundation and blush and stuff. Soon she was putting on my eye shadow on. The eye shadow seemed to have taken ages, and i kept having to tell my self it was for a good cause. When she was done with the eye shadow she put some liquid eye liner on, some on the op and some on the bottom. Next came the mascara, she make my eye lashes go really long. She then applied some pink glossy lipstick on. All in all this took about 45 minutes.  
Monica sighed 'Are you done yet?'  
'Yep are you guys ready?' Sarah asked.  
'Yer!' They all squealed, Sarah move doubt the way and so everyone could see my face. They all gasped and smiled.  
'You look stunning' Cindy grinned.  
'Shane is going to be all over you' Monica smiles.  
'He wont be able to stop looking at you' Sarah says.  
'You are going to be the best looking girl in there' Tiffany said.  
I laughed 'Thank you'  
'Now come on time for the hair!' Cindy announced, she grabbed all the hair products and curlers. She plugged the curlers in and out all the hair products on the table. She then started to do my hair.

'I cant believe that your really going to marry Shane' Monica said.  
'I know right' I smile.  
'I wonder who is next to marry out of all of us' Cindy says.  
'Well not all of us has a boyfriend' Monica pointed out.  
'Well Sarah does and Anna clearly does. I guess its just me you and Tiff' Cindy said.  
'But i can get a boyfriend when ever i want' Monica points out.  
Cindy laughs as she grabbed another piece of my hair and started to curl it 'You actually can get anyone'  
'I think at the wedding we should try and get the boys we really want' Tiff says.  
'That's hard i mean...there's so many' Cindy laughed.  
'I dont know i like that boy...Dan. He seems interesting' Monica says.  
'Alright well you go for Dan and i'll go for...Steve. He is so totally hot and he always makes me laugh' Cindy tells us.  
'So Tiffany what about you? Who are you going to get at the Wedding?' I asked Tiff.  
She smiled 'Anna i thought you would know'  
I frowned 'Know what?'  
'How she likes' Cindy says.  
'Who do you like?' I asked her.  
Monica laughed 'She likes that Tyler boy'  
'Tyler...Tyler Glass?' I asked.  
'Yep' She says popping the P.  
'Your going to try and get him?' I questioned her.  
'Yer, i mean how hard can it be?' She asks.  
'Well he is dating Carrie...my husbands daughter' I told her.  
'Soon to be Husband' Cindy smiled.  
Tiff shrugged 'Who cares about Carrie? I mean come on Tyler can do way better'  
'She's got a point' Sarah smiled.  
'Just be careful' I smile.

After that Sarah started up another conversation about a guy she went on a date with last week. I wasn't listening much, i was more focused on the fact that Tiffany's going to try and get Tyler. Even know i dont like Carrie i still no what its like to have someone who wants the same person as you. Claire wanted Shane and so did i, but Claire got him. _But now you have him_...That voice says in my head. What if Tiffany succeeds in getting Tyler? What if she takes Tyler away from Carrie? _Then Carrie wouldn't want to come down to the house anymore_...The voice says again. I smiled at the thought of Carrie not ever coming down to the house anymore, and i had a point. If i can get Shane to fall out with Carrie again, that would mean she wouldn't come down, but if Tyler went to Tiffany Carrie defiantly wouldn't come down.  
'You okay?' Sarah asked me.  
I smiled 'I'm fine'  
'You shouldn't think to much, you'll get wrinkles' Cindy told me.  
'And its your wedding day' Monica added. They were right i didnt need the wrinkles and i'm stressing myself out. I'm just going to forget about the bad things and focus on the good things. My Shaney.

Shane's P.O.V

Me, Michael, Josh and Tyler were all getting ready. Well, Josh and Tyler were getting ready. Michael had his tuxedo on and i just had the trousers, and shirt on. We have been waiting for a while now, in fact its been at least an hour. And in all that time I couldn't find the tuxedo jacket.  
'You okay?' Michael asked me.  
'Yer' I say as i looked under some coats.  
'What are you looking for?' He asked me.  
'My tuxedo jacket' I answered.  
'Oh...you left that a Claire's' He told me.  
I frowned and turned around to face him 'Why is it at Claire's'  
'Because you put on whole in the sleeve by accident, none of us can stitch things up as well as she can. You took it to her's remember?' He reminded me.  
'Oh shit...i remember. Were just gonna have to pick it up on the way' I say.  
'Your freaking out arnt you?' He asked me.  
I nodded 'Yep, and i dont even know why'  
'Wedding days are always make people nervous...even when its not you getting married' He smiled.  
I laughed 'Well this time it is me getting married...again'  
'Again' Michael laughs. In that moment Tyler and Josh came into the room laughing.  
'Wow, you two look great' I said.  
'We look ridiculous' Tyler says.  
'I think we look like James Bond' Josh smiled.  
'So are you two ready? You have everything you need?' Michael questioned them.  
'Yer pretty much' They both say.  
'Good, Shane you ready?' He asked me.  
'Yer, just need my tuxedo jacket' I joked.  
He smiled 'We'll pick that up, now lets go'.

We all walked out the house and made our way to the car. Tyler and Josh were in the back and me and Michael were in the front. Tyler and Josh were laughing about...something, where as me and Michael were just sat listening to them.  
'What's the worst thing about marriage?' Josh asked us.  
'Spending the money' Michael joked.  
'All the complaining they do' I smiled.  
'Is it really that bad though?' Tyler asked us.  
Michael shook his head 'No not really'  
'What's the best thing about marriage?' Josh questioned.  
'The honeymoon' I laughed.  
Michael laughed with me 'Probably the honeymoon'  
'Why's that?' Josh asked.  
'Are you right in the head? What do you do on a honeymoon?' Tyler questioned.  
Josh didnt answer for a few minutes and then he spoke 'Oh right, sorry i wasn't thinking then'  
'You never think' Tyler said.  
'What and you do?' Josh asked him.  
'Yer' Tyler replied.  
'Carrie doesnt think that' Josh joked.  
'Funny. Hailey said the same thing' Tyler told him.  
'Shut up' Josh says.  
Michael pulled up outside of Claire's house and stopped the car engine.  
'What's going on?' Tyler asked.  
'Shane needs to get his tuxedo' Michael answered.  
'I wont be a minute' I told them and got out the car, few minutes later Michael followed and so did Tyler and Josh.  
'You dont all need to come' I laughed.  
'I want to see Eve' Michael says.  
'I want to see Carrie' Tyler said.  
'I didnt want to be on my own in the car' Josh finished.

I smiled and went to knock on the door. Claire opened it and looked at us all with a confused expression on her face.  
'Why are you here?' She asked me.  
'I left my tuxedo jacket at your house' I told her.  
'Oh...right i'll go get it' She tells me, she walked of into the living room. Carrie and Eve walked out and came to look at us.  
'Oh my god' Carrie laughed as she caught sight of Tyler.  
'Its not funny' He says.  
She laughed as she hugged him 'You look great.  
'Awh Michael' Eve says and kissing him.  
'Here's your tuxedo' Claire smiles as she handed it to me.  
'Thanks' I said and put it on.  
'What have you done to your tie?' Carrie laughed.  
'I told you i can not tie them' Tyler says. Carrie laughed as she started to tie his tie. Speaking of tie's i needed to put mine on. I put on around my neck and tried to knot it.  
'Come here silly' Claire says. She moved my hands away and tied it for me, when she was done she looked up at me and smiled. Right in the moment i wanted to kiss her, i wanted her to be mine again. Eve was hugging Michael and Carrie has kissing Tyler, i know Josh had Hailey. But i wanted Claire, i think everyone new it too, in fact Claire probably knows that i want her. I just wish things were more simple.  
'Right come on i think you need to get going' Claire says.  
I checked the time 'Your right we should probably get going now. Michael you ready?'  
'Yer' He says, he was still looking at Eve when he says it.  
'Come on Tyler, you'll see her after the wedding now lets go' Josh said. Michael let go of Eve and walked by my side, Carrie came to where Claire and Eve was and the two boys stood at the gates.  
'Good luck Shane' Claire smiled.  
'Thanks, see you soon' We says.

Heading back to the car i had the urge to turn back. I didnt want to leave Claire right now, and i couldn't help but have that feeling in my stomach that told me that i'm wrong marring Anna. When we got in the car i stared at Claire, Eve and Carrie.  
I sighed 'What am i doing Michael?'  
He frowned and looked at me 'What do you mean?'  
'That's my ex wife, a close best friend and my daughter right there. There not coming to my wedding and what have i done about it?' I asked him.  
'What can you do about it?' He asks.  
'I can make them come to this wedding, i need them there Michael' I told him.  
He smiled 'Good, now go tell them that'.  
'Alright one sec' I said. I jumped out the car and ran over to them.  
'Whats up?' Claire asked.  
'I need you all to come to the wedding' I tell them.  
'Why?' Eve asked.  
'Because you are all the three main girls in my life and i need you there' I told them.  
'But Anna doesn't want us there' Carrie says.  
'I dont care what Anna wants, this is what i want. It is my wedding too, i should have a say in it. Now will you please join me and come to the wedding?' I asked them.  
Eve looked at Claire and so did Carrie 'What do you think'  
'Shane we need to get dressed and everything, we'll take ages.'  
'The wedding starts at 1 O'clock, and its 12. You have an hour' I said.  
'Are you sure you want us there?' Claire asked me.  
'Yer i do, i need you there. It wouldn't feel right without you' I said.  
She smiled 'Guess we need to start getting ready then'.  
'Good now hurry...go' I smiled. They all laughed as they ran inside the house and up the stairs.

When they were dressed...

The girls soon came down the stairs, they all looked amazing. The first person i noticed was Claire, she was dressed in the white dress that hugged on of her shoulders. It also had a thin black belt that went around her waist. Her hair was curled and it came up to her shoulders, the make up she was wearing was mascara and some blush, with lipstick. She looked beautiful.  
Eve was dressed in the strapless dress, it was above knee height The dress had a big glittery belt that went under her breasts. Below the belt, the dress fluffed out. Eve curled her hair too and wore black eyeliner but not as heavy and mascara.  
Carrie was wearing this pretty black/grey coloured dress. Like Claire's it hugged one side of her shoulder, on top o her shoulder was a flower that made her stand out even more. Her hair was in loose curls that came down to about...above her waist. She was wearing mascara and eyeliner at the top of her eyes. Carrie smiled at me and i kissed her at the to of her head. Seriously i have the worlds most beautiful daughter possible.  
'Shall we go now?' Eve asked me.  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'Lets go' Carrie smiled and walked towards the car. The girls got in the back and me and Michael got in the front.  
'You ready?' Michael smiled.  
'Yer' Eve answered.  
'Okay then, lets go get married' Michael says and started the car, he then drove his way to the church i was going to get married too. The whole way to the car i kept looking in the small mirror that Michael had in the car. I kept looking at Claire in that mirror, she looked so beautiful.  
'Might want to stop looking at her, when Anna's there' Michael says. He said it loud enough for only me to here.  
'Dont know what your on about' I lied.  
'Alright then, stop looking at Claire, or at least not when Anna's there. Your getting married to Anna remember?' He reminded me.  
'Wasn't even looking her' I lie again.  
He laughed 'I think we both know you was. Just dont let Anna catch you'.

I looked out the window and sighed. At least i have Claire, Eve and Carrie here at my wedding, they wasn't even going to come if i hadn't of asked them. I'm glad that there here now though, i dont know how i would have gotten through this wedding without them. Also i need to stop looking at Claire somehow. Because if people start to notice then...there's going to be some problems.

**The wedding begins! I thought i should add some brotherly stuff into this chapter, i mean Tyler and Josh can be so funny together. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	102. The Wedding! 2

Chapter 99 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I didnt want Shane to get married, especially not to Anna. I did want to be with him still but then again i didnt. I would never expected for Shane to have cheated, but he did. Who says he wont do it again? If i did get back with him i knew i wouldn't have that trust your suppose to have in a relationship. Plus if he did cheat on me again, i dont think i could go through all the pain and heart break i did last time.

Sat in the car now i kept noticing Shane looking at me, Michael had this mirror in his car and so i could see Shane's face in it. Every time i looked in it i noticed he was already there, watching me. I would have told Eve but she was too busy talking to Josh, Tyler and Carrie were in there own little love bubble, and i was just...there. Dont get me wrong i was talking to them all, i wasn't just sat there like a lemon. I guess i just wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was doing.

Soon we arrived outside the church. When Michael stopped the engine he turned to us all.  
'Aright guys were here' He announced.  
'How long is this wedding going to be?' Josh asked.  
'A long time' Tyler answered.  
'How does that answer my question?' Josh asks. While the boys started arguing, Michael turned to Shane.  
'You ready?' Michael asked him.  
Shane let out a deep breath 'Yer'  
Michael smiled 'Good, lets go'.  
'Will you two shut up' Eve says.  
Josh and Tyler looked at her and smiled 'Never interrupted a boys argument'  
'Or you'll enter a world of evil' Josh says.  
'Ok that's just over exaggerating' Tyler said.  
'Oh shut up, you do it all the time' Josh argued as he climbed out the car. Tyler and Carrie followed after him along with me and Eve. Michael and Shane got out as well.  
Whilst everyone walked into the church Michael locked the car.  
'He was looking at you' Eve said out the blue.  
I frowned and looked at her 'What?'  
'You know what, he was watching you' She told me.  
'What are you on about?' I asked.  
'Shane, he was looking at you when we was in the car. Dont tell me you didnt notice' She says.  
'I-I...well i saw him a few times but...t doesn't mean anything' I said.  
She scoffed 'Whatever you say Claire bear'. She then linked arms with Michael and walked into the church.

I sighed and started making my way inside. Just as i got to the huge wooden doors i heard someone call my name.  
'Claire!' Someone said. I frowned and turned around, no one was there. Looked to my left and then to my right, but no one was there.  
'Claire' Someone said from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with...Barry.  
'Barry? What are you doing here?' I questioned.  
'I came to see if you was here' He answered.  
I frowned 'But you knew i wasn't going to go' I pointed out.  
He shrugged 'I thought you would have done. Turns out was right'  
'Good for you, look i have to go inside now, so could you please move out my way?' I asked and went to walk past him, but of course he grabbed my arm and dragged me back.  
'Wait Claire' He says.  
I sighed in frustration 'What Barry?'  
'Can i talk to you? In private? It will take a few minutes' He told me.  
'No i will not give you a few minutes' I snapped.  
'Claire please, you'll just be waiting in there for ages anyway' He pointed out.  
I sighed 'Fine but you have five minutes...and that's it'. He smiled and leaded me to the right corner of the building.  
'So what did you want to talk about?' I asked him.  
'Us, Claire i made a big mistake' He said.  
'So you said' I sighed.  
'You dont understand, i was drun-'  
'How dare you say i dont understand, i have been cheated on before. You have _cheated_ but not been cheated _on_, there's a difference Barry' I interrupted.  
'I know sorry, what i meant was that i made the most biggest mistake in my life. You dont know how sorry i am Claire. If i could go back in time then i wouldn't have even let Monica in' He tells me.  
'You shouldn't have let her in, in the first place!' I snapped.  
'Your right i shouldn't have, and i'm so sorry for hurting you like i did Claire' He said.  
I sighed 'Barry i'v heard all this before. Your just repeating your self'  
'I know i am, but please Claire cant you just give me another chance?' He asked.  
'No, no way can i do that Barry' I told him.  
'Please! Claire i moved here for you and Carrie, i came here to make you happy' He pointed out.  
'Yer and you havnt done a good job in making me happy' I said.  
'But i tried, i tried so hard to put a smile on your face. I just got jealous over you and Shane and i...-' He couldn't find the right words to finish his sentence.  
'And you slept with Monica' I finished.  
'Claire it was a mistake, please just take me back' He begged.  
'No, i'm sorry but i cant' I say. He sighed and looked down, i however looked around at all the grave's, those tall grey stones seemed so interesting right now.  
'I miss you Claire' He tells me.  
'I miss you too, but i dont think i can get over the fact that you _slept_ with another woman' I told him.  
'Well how about we just be friends for now then? You havnt been talking to me lately, in fact i think you was avoiding me. But how about we just...be friends for now? Say hi to each other and have conversations' He suggested.  
'I-I dont know Barry, its all a bit much' I said.  
'Claire come on, i understand that your not ready to forgive me so...at least talk to me. What harm is there in being friends?' He asked.

What can i say to this? I mean i miss Barry so much, but i dont think i will ever get back with him. I didnt get back with Shane and he just kissed a woman, Barry slept with one. But then again i'm friends with Shane now, and i have forgiven him all those times he's been out of order to me and Carrie.  
'Alright, but we are _only_ friends Barry, dont get your hopes up high and think that this is going to go forward any time soon because it wont' I warned him.  
He grinned 'I wont, thank you Claire'  
'Why are you thanking me?' I asked him.  
'Because your understanding, and i love that about you' He smiled.  
'Thanks Barry'  
'Oh and now that that's out that way, i just want to tell you how beautiful you look today' He told me.  
I blushed and looked down 'Thanks'  
He smiled 'Im glad you came to the wedding Claire'  
'Why?' I asked.  
'Even though me and Shane arnt exactly friends, i can tell he means a lot to you. I'm glad that you and him are okay now' He smiles.  
'Thank you Barry, that really means a lot' I told him.  
'You mean a lot' He said automatically.  
'Barry, remember just friends' I reminded him.  
'I know, I know. But seriously i'm just so grateful that you-'

'Barry! Where the hell did you go i was looking everywhere for you!' Monica yells as she walked up to us.  
'Well, i...erm...needed to talk to Claire' He replied.  
'Well the wedding is about to start! Can you hurry please!' She says.  
I frowned 'Why do you want Barry you hurry up? Just go in'  
She laughed 'I'm not just going to leave him here, we came to the wedding together'  
I looked at Barry and he avoided my eye contact 'You came to the wedding with Monica?'  
'Of course he did, he even gave me a lift here' Monica told me.  
I laughed 'So you didnt come here because you thought i was going to be here did you? You came because you wanted to go with Monica!'  
'No! Claire that's not how it was, the full town was going and i couldn't exactly go back to the house could I! And i actually did think you was going to be here!' He said.  
'Yer right, you came here with Monica because she probably persuaded you to come. And like last time you couldn't say no!' I snapped.  
'That's not how it was!' He yelled.  
'How could i ever think you was actually being serious about the whole "It was a mistake" thing?' I asked myself.  
'Because it was Claire, it really was!' Barry says.  
'If it was a mistake then you wouldn't have come to the wedding with her! You wouldn't even be around her!' I shouted.  
'Claire calm down' Monica says.  
I looked at her 'Why are you even here ?'  
'Me? Well why are you here?' She questioned.  
'Because Shane wanted me to come, now answer my question. Why are you here?' I asked her.  
'Because Anna wanted me here. I'm her maid of honor' She answered.  
'And Shane wont allow that, in case you havnt noticed Monica but he doesn't like you. He never has!' I pointed out.  
'Oh shut up!' She yelled.  
'Dont you dare tell me to shut up!' I snapped.  
'Stop arguing please! Claire i just gave her a lift, she needed to come! Anna wanted her there! I was doing Anna a favor!' He told me.  
'Even though it was Anna's fault why we arnt together any more?' I asked him.  
'Its her wedding day! What else am i supposed to do?' He questioned me.  
'I dont know maybe, dont give the girl you cheated on me with a lift! Maybe avoided those that caused our relationship to be over? Better yet you shouldn't have come at all!' I shouted.  
'Urgh i havnt got time for this, see you inside Barry' Monica says, she walked off into the church.  
'Claire i just did Anna a favor! nothing happened with Monica and me other then what you know of! And you know that, that was a mistake' He said.  
'I think you want to be with Monica' I spat.  
'Now your being stupid' He sighed.  
'Or am i? Your the one who cheated on me, arnt i suppose to be "the girl you love" Who looks stupid now?' I asked him.  
'How many times do i have to say it was a mistake! I have said sorry, i have told you how bad i felt and how much i regret it! What more can i do?' He shouted.  
'Nothing! Because your never going to change Barry! You cant keep away form here!' I yelled.  
'Yes i can, i was just giving her a lift!' He yelled back.  
'Well until you can prove to me that you can stay away form her, then maybe we can actually start getting along again' I tell him.  
'And if i dont?' He asked.  
'Then you can stuff your "Friend" shit!' I snapped, with that i walked away form him. Just as i got to the church doors I bumped into someone.

'Claire! There you are' Shane said.  
'What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting married right now?' I asked him.  
'Woah, what's up with you? I only came to see where you were' He told me.  
'Yer well i'm here now so go get married' I say. Right then Barry passed us and walked into the church.  
'What's he doing here?' He questioned.  
I shrugged 'Came to drop Monica of why?'  
'Is that why your so snappy? Did he say anything to you?' He asked me.  
'I am not snappy! And yer we had talk' I told him.  
'What did he say?' He questioned.  
'Nothing it doesn't matter' I sighed.  
'Tell me' He ordered.  
I frowned 'Shouldn't you be more focused on Monica being at your wedding?'  
'Monica is at my wedding?' He asked me.  
'Yer, Barry dropped her off here. She's Anna's maid of honor' I replied.  
He sighed 'The day gets better and better'  
'Is that it? Is that all your going to say? Shane that woman killed your-'  
'Yes Claire i know! You dont have to say it!' He snapped.  
'I'm just sticking up for you! Dont snap at me!'  
'Cant we just going now? Everyone's waiting' He tells me.  
'No i need some air, you go ahead and do what you got to do. I need to calm down' I say.  
'Claire i'm getting married, and all you want to do is get some air? This day isnt about you know!' He pointed out.  
'I never said it was my day! Today is about you and Anna so go on, go. Go make that woman happy' I ordered.  
'Are you jealous?' He questioned.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Are you jealous?' He repeated.  
'No, why would i be jealous?' I ask.  
'Maybe because i'm getting married to Anna? I dont know why you would be, but it seems like you are' He said.  
'I have just and an argument with my ex boyfriend! Shane there is nothing to be jealous of!' I yelled.  
'There's so much to be jealous of' He snapped.  
'Yer like what?' I asked.  
'Like how Anna is getting married to me and your not? Maybe because Anna has a good relationship? Maybe because today is not actually about you?' He suggested.

At that moment i snapped. It was like i was a volcano, and all this anger and sadness was building up and now its finally exploded.  
I laughed 'Shane everyone knows that this marriage is stupid! We all know that what you and Anna have is not love, its a joke! And i'm defiantly not jealous of me not marrying you because in case you have forgotten, I already did! And you fucked it up!'  
'What ever Claire! Your jealous that i'm marrying Anna! Your jealous that i'v moved on!' He shouted.  
'I dont give a shit what you do Shane! I dont actually care about anything anymore, you want to know why? Because when i do actually get happy and comfortable, all the bad stuff turns on me and hits me in the face!' I yelled.  
'Well dont take it out on me! Just because Barry cheated on you with Monica!' He yelled back. That was it, i was totally angry know and i could not control what was escaping my mouth now,.  
'You cheated on me as well! You screwed our relationship up! You know i actually thought that you had changed and you didnt meant to cheat on me, but i bet you wanted it. You never loved me! You just wanted everything to your self, for your selfish needs. Well now i'm gone okay? So go on go marry your slut of a wife! See if i care! But we both know its a joke anyway!' I shouted.  
'Fine! I'm done trying with you Claire, i really am!' He spat. With that he stormed of into the church and left me outside.  
'Good luck! Your gonna need it!' I shouted after him, but i doubt he heard. I sighed in frustration and walked to the back of the church. I sat on a step and ran through everything that just happened. I just had an argument with Barry and Shane. How did this happen?

Shane's P.O.V

I cant believe what Claire had just said! Mine and Anna's relationship is not a joke. But yet that little voice in my head kept telling me that everything she just said was right. What if people did our relationship was a joke? Well i will prove them wrong, you can count of it.  
I stood at the top of the aisle and glanced at Michael.  
'Good luck man' He smiled. That made me think of Claire, "Good luck, your gonna need it!" She shouted that just then. I smiled and looked forward. The music came on and everyone stood up in their seats, i turned around and watched as Anna walked down the aisle She looked beautiful, her dress was amazing, and her hair was perfect, but all i could think of was Claire. She looked miles better when we got married. _Shut up Shane, Claire doesn't care, she's doubting you_...that voice in my head said. I smiled at Anna as she took hold of my hand, she looked me deep in the eyes and smiled back at me.  
'We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Anna Hudson and Shane Collins' The Vicar announced. He talked for a while, but all i could concentrate on was the words Claire said. "Your relationship is a joke!" "Everyone knows this marriage is stupid!".

Do you Anna Hudson take Shane Collins to be your husband? To live together after God's ordinance? In the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
Anna smiled at me 'I do'. I felt her squeeze my hand and i smiled a bit at her.

Do you Shane Collins take Anna Hudson to be your wife? To live together after God's ordinance? In the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?  
I felt everyone's eyes watch me, and Anna was stood there smiling me. I looked around at everyone. These people could think that this is a joke, maybe Claire is right. But like she said i screwed up our relationship so why should i bother trying? If people think this is a joke then i'm taking the last laugh, because its not. I'll prove them wrong and Claire.  
'I do' I announced.

We exchanged the wedding rings and placed them on each others wedding fingers. Anna let out a shaky breath and smiled at me, i smiled back.  
'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride' The vicar announced. Anna stepped forward and kissed me, her hands went around my neck and my hands were on her waist. Everyone stood up and clapped for us and we both laughed. I looked at Michael and he grinned at me. _See Shane? You proved them wrong, who's laughing now? You proved yourself to those who doubted you. Now its time to have fun with your life._

***Everyone sits there for about 5 minutes without saying a word* Wish i could see your faces! I am the most evilest person going! Please comment you thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	103. Leaving!

Chapter 100 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I cant believe Shane actually married her, i didnt think he would go through with it. But now i guess i have to accept the fact that, this is my dads choice, and if he's happy (Which of course i know he isnt) then i'm happy. The Vicar leaded Shane and Anna into a room, after about a minute he called for the witnesses. Monica and Michael then walked into the room Shane and Anna was in.  
'Its finally happened' Tyler said.  
'I know' I sighed.  
'It will be okay' He tells me.  
'Do you think?' I asked him.  
He smiled 'Yer, and if you isnt okay, then you know you have me'  
'I knew that anyway' I said.  
'Good' He says, i moved up closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
He kissed my head 'You look beautiful'. I blushed and looked away, i heard him laugh and i felt his hand go under my chin and move my head so i faced him.  
'Someone blushing?' He asked me.  
'You never saw a thing' I smiled.  
'Ah but i did' He says.  
'Shut up' I said. I heard a door open and Shane Anna, Michael and Monica walked out. Anna and Shane walked down the aisle and everyone stood up and clapped. Soon people started walking out after them, when i walked out i saw that photographers were there. Anna and Shane where getting photo's taken.  
'Alright how about some with the bridesmaid, and pageboys' The photo guy says.  
'Oh god' Tyler says.  
'Go on' Michael smiled, Josh and Tyler headed over to Shane and Anna, along with Anna's bridesmaids. I watched them all pose before the flash, they all looked so happy. They all looked like a proper family, like a puzzle that had all the pieces. I sighed and looked around. Where was my mum? I turned around and scanned the crowd of people, she wasn't talking to anyone. Eve was waiting for Michael to get his photo's done.  
I walked over to her 'Eve, have you seen my mum?  
'No why?' She asked.  
'Because i cant find her anywhere' I answered.  
She shrugged 'She'll be at the buffet wont she?'  
'I'll go check' I said, i walked away from her. I didnt go to check the buffet, i knew that mum wouldn't be there. As i went to look around the corner i heard someone shouting my name.  
'Carrie come get a photo with me' Shane says.  
'Erm..i cant i have to find someone' I told him.  
'They can wait, come one. It is my wedding day' He smiled.  
I sighed 'Fine'. He practically dragged me over in front of the camera.  
'Alright just these two for now. Smile you two' The photo man ordered. Shane pulled me close to him and i looked up at him, he smiled down at me and smiled back. Right then the flash went off and the photo took. He took a few more before it was time for Michael and Shane. I walked off around the corner of the building.

As i turned i saw mum there, she was sat down on a step staring into space.  
'Mum?' I called.  
She looked at me and smile 'Hey'. I came and sat down next to her.  
'Mum what are you doing sat here? You okay?' I questioned her.  
She sighed 'I had an argument with your father, and i needed some air'  
'But you missed the whole wedding' I pointed out.  
She shrugged 'I only missed the boring parts'  
'Well are you coming to the buffet?' I asked her as i stood up.  
She smiled and got up 'Come on then'. We both walked around the corner of the building. The photographer was taking a break and everyone was at the buffet. We found Eve and Michael and started talking to them.  
'Shall we go home now, it takes you all a while to get ready' Michael says.  
'We are girls, what do you expect?' Eve asked him.  
Michael laughed 'Come on, Carrie can you find Tyler and Josh?'  
'Dont have too' Tyler says walking up to us.  
'Right then lets get going'  
'Isnt there a reception?' I asked.  
'Anna just wanted to get married and party' Eve told me.  
I laughed 'No surprise there'  
'Shane is getting a lift home with Anna' Michael tells us.  
'Alright, lets go' Eve said, we walked to Michael's car. Me, Josh, Tyler and mum got in the back and Eve and Michael jumped in the front.  
'Please can you drop me off at my house Michael?' Mum asked him.  
'Yep, you and Carrie are getting ready there arnt you?' He questioned.  
'Yer, what time you picking us up?' Mum asked him.  
'About 7, the party starts at half 6 but, make a late entrance' Michael smiled. He stopped outside of our house.  
'See you later' Me and mum said, everyone said bye as we got out the car. I shut the door and ran across the road to our house. We ran inside.

'So what id you and Shane argue about?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I said some horrible things, it was my fault'  
'There must be a reason why you said some horrible things' I pointed out.  
'Barry was there, he came to the wedding' She told me.  
I frowned 'Why was he there?'  
'Exactly what i said, he said that he "thought i would be here" turns out he just wanted to drop Monica off' She explained.  
'He is still with her! After everything he said, he told you it was a mistake! How is he still talking to her?' I question.  
'That's exactly what i said. I give up with him, everything what he said to me was a lie' She said.  
'Barry was boring anyway, your not missing out on anything' I say.  
'Carrie!' She says.  
'What?' I asked innocently.  
She laughed 'Shouldn't say things like that'  
'But its true though' I chuckled.  
'He was a bit boring wasn't he?' She laughed.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
'Come on then lets go get ready for this party' She told me. We both ran upstairs and started getting ready for the up coming party, i couldn't help but think there was going to be trouble.

**When Carrie and Claire was ready...**

The dress i was wearing was quite short, it wasn't slut short dont worry. At the top it was this peachy colour that was shaped as a rose. Then it came with a black glittery belt, and the bottom half was black, it feathered out. I put my hair in loose curls and added smokey eye make up. I then had my black heels on to complete the whole look. I checked the time, 6:50.  
'Hurry up mum! Michael will be here any minute!' I shout from downstairs.  
'Coming!' She yelled. A few minutes later she came down the stairs. She was wearing this white strapless dress, the fabric chopped all the way down to above knee height. Her hair was curled and she had dark make up on, like me.  
'Mum you look stunning' I say.  
'So do you sweetie! I love your dress!' She said as she hugged me.  
'Okay so lets just check we know what we are going to do. If you see Barry just ignore him alright?' I asked her.  
She nodded 'I will, and if we see Anna we ignore her too'  
'Yes we do, and the last thing we need to do is?' I asked her.  
'Have a good time' She answered.  
I grinned 'Alright, lets make this night, one to remember okay?'  
'What would i do without you eh?' She says.  
I frowned 'That was a bit random'  
'I know but, you've grown up so much now' She told me.  
'That's what people tend to do mum' I joked.  
She smiled 'I'm glad i have you Carrie'  
'Yer i'm glad i have you too' I say. She kissed my forehead before grabbing her shoes and putting them on. I grabbed my bag and waiting for her, when she was done she grabbed her bag too and checked her phone. We then heard a beeping form outside, i turned to my mum.  
'There here, come on lets go' I said, i opened the door and we ran out to the car. I opened the door and jumped in.  
'Hey!' Eve grinned.  
'Eve! You look great!' I smiled as i hugged her. She was wearing a black short dress, it was strapless. The top half had these black roses with small diamonds in the middle, it then had a glittery belt, the bottom half of the dress was silk with a rough fabric layered over it.  
'Claire you look beautiful!' Eve says and hugged up. I sat down next to Tyler, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a black top. Josh was wearing black jeans with a white top. Michael started the car and began driving to the place the party was going to be held.

**When they got there...**

We all jumped out the car laughing and joking. We waiting for Michael to lock the car until we walked inside. The place was packed, i mean loads of people were here. It was like the Engagement party, it was in a big hall and so many people had come. There was a dance floor and food tables. I must admit it was great, i held hands with Tyler as we made our way through the crowd of people. Michael, Eve, mum and Josh were following us too.  
'Guys!' Shane yelled over the music.  
'Hi!' I shouted.  
'Your late!' He joked.  
'Sorry girls take forever to get dressed' Michael told him.  
'Got that right' Shane laughed, he looked at me.  
'You look nice' He smiled.  
'Thanks' I said.  
'Shaney! You never guess what-' Anna stopped talking when she caught sight of us.  
'Oh hi guys didnt know you lot was going to be here' She says. I looked at her dress, it was a peach colour and i came above her knees, makes a change. It wrapped around her breasts and hen covered her belly button, It then wrapped around like a skirt. It also had this diamond circle on the side.  
'Of course they would be here, there family' Shane pointed out.  
'Yer course, look i have to go my friends are calling me' She told us, she then strutted off to a group of girls.  
'We are going to get a drink' Tyler announced, he then leaded me over to a punch table. He started pouring the punch into a plastic cup.  
'Here you go' He smiled.  
'Thanks' I said.  
'You look great' He told me.  
'Not to bad yourself' I laughed.  
'Come here' I giggled, he grabbed hold of me and leaned in, and just as he was about to kiss someone had to interrupt it.  
'Hi Tyler!' Tiffany's high pitched voice spoke.  
Tyler moved back and cleared his throat 'Alright Tiff'  
She smiled 'I like your jeans, verry sexy'  
'Thanks' he said.  
'Oh hi Carrie i didnt see you there' Tiffany says, at that moment i fully looked at her. I wasn't paying much attention at first but now...now i could see what clothes she was wearing...well hardly clothes. She had on this very short red dress, that split right down the middle. It showed of her cleavage and ragged a bit at the very bottom.  
'Hi' I said.  
'Well i just came to say hi! I guess i'll to you soon, bye Tyler' She smiled, she then struts off...just like Anna did.  
I sighed 'I dont like her'.  
'Yer well dont let her ruin our night' Tyler smiled, we then continued to what we was doing.

**Hours later...**

The night had gone by really fast, and i was enjoying myself so much. I danced with mum and Eve, and I talked to Josh and his friends. Me and Michael had a talk on how they should have better music. Basically i had talked to everyone and had a laugh, and i was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling, and i dont think i will until the end of the night. During the night i kept having drinking, and i think i should calm down a bit now since i could feel myself getting a bit tipsy.  
'You alright?' Tyler asked me.  
'I'm fine' I replied as i looked around, when i looked back at him i notcied he was watching me.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'You look so beautiful' He says.  
I laughed 'Bit cheesy'  
'Its true' He smiled.  
'You know saying these comments wont get you anywhere you want you know' I joked as he took hold of my waist.  
'It might work in the end' He winked.  
'Might...just a bit' I laughed.  
'Carrie!' Someone called, i looked to my right to see Josh.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Want to tell you both that Shane and Anna are leaving soon for their honeymoon' He told us.  
'How long we got left?' I asked him.  
'About half an hour' He answered.  
'Aright' Tyler said. Josh smiled and walked back to his group of friends.  
'Half an hour, i have half an hour to say cheesy comments' He grinned.  
'Give it a try' I said.  
'But you know i dont think comments are working on you, maybe something else will' He says.  
I frowned 'Oh yer? What's that?'  
He smiled as he leaned into me. Once again i felt fireworks, no actually, its gone to big huge bombs exploding everywhere. It was like they was hitting everything but us, it wasn't a aggressive thing it was more...safe. Sounds weird but it did feel like that.  
I pulled back 'Why dont we go find somewhere quieter?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head 'Come with me'. He grabbed hold of my hand and leaded me to this room at the very back of the party. Walking in i noticed that not many things were in there, just a table with decorations on it. You couldn't still here the music, just not as much anymore  
'This good enough?' He asked me.  
I nodded 'Yer'. Just like that he went back to kissing me, i relaxed against him. This is how it should be, having a laugh with everyone and kissing people you love. Personally i couldn't ask for anything better. All of a sudden i felt myself hit a wall, it made my back cold, Tyler must have moved us both over here.

We was in the room for a about 10 minutes, and all we did was just kiss. I will admit we was getting carried away and i was starting forget that we was at a party. But i heard a door opening an someone cleared there throat.  
'Tyler' Someone says, he sighed in frustration and pulled back.  
'What?' He asked them.  
'Yer sorry for interrupting, but erm...you see this girl on this poster thing?' He asked him. I realised it was Dez who had come in.  
'Yer, that's Anna' Tyler told him and he took the poster from him. The poster had Shane and Anna on it, Anna had them made and put around the town so people knew about the wedding.  
'I dont know if you knew about this but...Anna was at my house last week. She came for my brother...they slept together' He told Tyler.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Anna slept with my brother...Dylan? I think you might know him'  
'No i dont. Look Tyler i have to go tell Shane' I say.  
'Hurry they are leaving' He reminded me.  
'Shit' I muttered. I ran out the room and pushed past the crowd of people. I ignored all the rude comments i got off people and focused on the important thing. When i arrived outside i saw Shane sat in the car.  
'Hurry Anna!' Shane shouted.  
'Dad! Wait there's something you should know!' I yelled.  
'Tell him later, we are leaving' Anna says.  
'Shut up Anna! Dad wait!' I yelled.  
'Didnt you just not here what i said? Tell him another day, when he comes back' She said.  
'I know what you've done Anna' I told her as i checked the time on my phone.  
She laughed 'You dont know anything Carrie'  
'Oh yer i do, i know that you slept with Dez's brother...Dylan' I tell her.  
'Accusing me again? How cute' She smiled.  
'Anna i know for a fact you was flirting at the engagement. You flirted with the Postman and you cheated on my dad with Dylan' I snapped.  
She moved closer to me 'And who is going to believe you Carrie? Look around, even your own dad doesn't believe you'  
'No thanks to you' I spat.  
'Proves how good i really am' She smirked.  
'It proves how much of a bitch you are' I said.  
'Whatever Carrie, go back to Tyler' She ordered.  
'I know you set Monica up with Barry. You told him that my mum and my dad kissed, but expect you twisted it. You then called up Monica and told him Barry had left.' i explained.  
'Well done, little girls do know things after all' She laughed.  
'Your admitting to it?' I asked her  
'Might as well, i mean face it Carrie. Everyone thinks your a selfish, jealous accusing little girl' She hissed.  
'You are such a bitch, you wont get away with cheating on my dad' I spat.  
'Oh but i have' She smiled  
'How dare you' I said.  
She grinned 'Bye Carrie! See you after the honeymoon!' She strutted to the car and got in.  
'No dad dont go with her!' I shouted. But the car started and started to drive away.  
'Dad!' I yelled. It was to late, the car had turned the corner.

I sighed and made my way back to the room Tyler was in. I looked down at my phone, the screen showed the recorded tape. Yep that's right, i now had evidence Anna is a bitch, i just recorded Anna admitting to all that. I have finally got her figured out, and she cant do anything about it! I played it back and listened to her whining voice, i had defiantly got evidence now. I ran into the room to tell Tyler.  
'Tyler you never guess what-' I stopped talking. Stood right in front of me was Tiffany and Tyler, he was back up against the table and she was squished up against him, there faces were inches apart. Tyler shoved Tiffany away.  
'Carrie! This is not what is looks like!' He told me, I stared at him in shock.  
'Dont lie Tyler, that was exactly how it was!' Tiffany said.  
'How could you do this?' I asked him.  
'No, Carrie listen. She came in and moved in on me, i didnt even touch her i swear!' He tells me.  
'Wasn't complaining when i slept over at your house!' Tiffany says.  
'Shut the fuck up Tiffany!' I shouted.  
She smiled 'Tyler, are you going to let her speak to me like that?'. That was it, i stormed up to her and grabbed hold of her hair, i then dragged her out into the party. Everyone stopped and stared at us.  
'Get off me!' She screeched.  
'You fucking bitch!' I yelled as i chucked her on the floor.  
'Carrie!' Eve yelled. Tiffany stood up and went to slap me, but i caught her hand and smacked it away, i then punched her right in her nose. Tiffany fell to the ground and everyone gasped.  
'Carrie! What the hell!' Mum yelled.  
'Tiffany!' Monica sobbed, her head snapped up and she glared at me.  
'You did this!' She screeched and went to slap me like Tiffany almost did.  
'Dont you dare!' Mum warned as she grabbed Monica's hand, mum shoved her back.  
'You and your daughter are just the same! Your both bitches!' Monica yelled.  
'Monica! Come on everyone's looking!' Someone told her, wow that voice was familiar. I turned and saw Barry dragging Monica back.  
'Barry?' Claire says.  
Barry looked at her and removed his hands from around Monica's waist 'Claire'  
Mum laughed 'So your still defending her?'  
'No! I just didnt want a fight to happen!' He said.  
'Dont lie! You just cant stay away from her!' Mum shouted.  
'Carrie' Tyler says as he grabbed my hand.  
I pulled my hand out of his grip 'Dont even talk to me'  
'It wasn't as it was! Please you have to believe me!' He said.  
'I have just seen you!' I shouted.  
'Carrie it wasn't as it looked!' He tells me.  
'Your worse then Barry!' I yelled.  
'No! I didnt do anything i swear!' He says.  
'I'v heard it all before Tyler, just leave me alone!' I ordered.  
'-Shut up Barry! You wanted her from the start' Mum was saying to Barry.  
I sighed 'Tyler go! Leave me alone, i dont want to talk to you' I told him  
'Carrie baby please, just hear me out' He begged.  
'No! I know what happened' I shouted.  
'You bitch!' Tiffany screamed as she sat up.  
'Oh shut up!' I snapped.  
'You did this to me!' She announced.  
'And i'll do it again if you dont shut up' I warned.  
'Carrie listen to me! Please i didnt touch her i promise' Tyler told me.  
'Tyler! Help me!' Tiffany said.  
I laughed 'Help her Tyler'  
'No! I dont want to, please listen to me' He pleaded.  
'-I am so sick of this town! I'm sick of getting cheated on and i'm sick of men like you!' Mum screamed.  
'Mum! Come on lets just go!' I ordered.  
'Claire dont leave please!' Barry begged. I grabbed hold of her arm and she looked at me.  
'Mum lets just go, there not worth it' I tell her.  
She sighed and looked at Barry, she shook her head before turning around and walking away.  
'Carrie dont go listen-' I interrupted him  
'Dont want to hear it okay? Its over' I snapped, with that i walked out the party with my mum.

Since we came in Michael's car we had to walk home. On the way home mum stopped me and turned me to face her.  
'Carrie i need to you go to the glass house' She told me.  
'Why?' I asked her.  
'I want you to go to the Glass house, grab everything important in your bedroom and bring them to our house' She explained.  
I nodded 'Alright, mum i have a recording of Anna'. I got it out and played it, we stood there listening to Anna's confessions.  
'Give that to Eve, transfer it onto her laptop and leave a note. Now go hurry before people come looking for us' Mum tells me. I nodded and ran all the way to Lott Street, i sprinted down the street and ran up the path of the house. I took the key out and ran inside, the first thing i did was grab Eve's laptop, i took the USB and moved the recording into Eve's files. I then grabbed some paper and a pen.  
Letter: _Look on the laptop, i'v left you something there. I need you to tell Shane about this and only Shane. Listen to it first and show Shane when its just you two.  
Love Carrie xxx  
_Once the letter was done i ran upstairs and packed my things, all my favorite clothes i threw in the bag i had in my bedroom. I grabbed my make-up and straighteners and anything possible. Was the bag was full i zipped it up and ran downstairs, i put the letter under Eve's quilt so when she went to bed she found it. I walked out the house and locked it, i then ran down the street and made my way to my house.  
When i got there i banged on the door, mum opened it and i ran inside.  
'What's going on mum?' I asked her.  
'I'v packed some bags for us both' She told me.  
'Where are we going?' I asked her.  
'Anywhere, away from here' She answered, she turned all the light fo the house out and picked up her bags, i picked up mine and we walked out the house. She locked the front door and then ran to the car. We threw our bags in the back and jumped in the front.  
'Okay name a place' She ordered.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Name a place' She repeated.  
'I dont know mum' I said.  
'Well where do you want to go?' She questioned.  
'Anywhere away from here' I answered.  
'Then that's were we will go' She said, she started the car and began to drive away from the house.  
'Do you know where we are going?' I asked her.  
'No, but like you said anywhere away from here' She says.  
'Out of Morganville?' I suggested.  
'I think its better if we did, but dont worry just for a bit. Were just going to have a break and then we will come back' She told me.  
I nodded 'Away from Tyler and Barry and Anna?'  
'Away from everyone, its just us two now' She smiled.  
I smiled at her 'Just us two now'. With that she continued to drive to...wherever we was going. To a better place.

**Alright guys so, i will put the dresses up on my profile soon! I will be uploading a chapter tomorrow for you all too! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	104. The Note!

**Morganville Vampires!**

**Alright guys i have an announcement to make. That was the last chapter of this story. Now dont get mad because i have something for you guys. I have told some people that i had a surprise for you all. So i am about to tell you all the surprise i had come up with to make you all happy.**

**There is going to be...A PART 2! That's right! I'm going to make a When I Met You Part 2! It will be following on from the last chapter in this story. Loads of people didnt want me to end it, and so i didnt. I'm just having a break from this story. I dont know when i will be making When I Met You Part 2, but i know that i will defiantly be making it. So i hope you are all happy with the surprise i have for you all and hopefully you'll stick around for the next story to come! Also i would like to say a big THANK YOU to all those people that reviewed on this story, you guys are great and i couldn't thank you enough. Also thank you to all those people who have read this story, i had know idea it would turn out as big as it has. **

**But anyway, thank you so much for the support and idea's. Be sure to stick around for Part 2! See you guys soon!  
Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)  
Becky xxx**


	105. Part 2!

**Morganville Vampires!**

**AN:**

**I have finally started writing When I Met You Part 2! It should be on soon! So i hope you like it and i hope i see you all reviewing and sharing your idea's. Also i will be putting the wedding dresses on my profile so if you guys wanted to see them then just look on there. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
